The Hunted
by InuAkemi
Summary: For generations, our small town lived with a problem. A yokai problem. Yokai are beings that are stronger, faster, and maybe even smarter. They take away the young, single women of at least 16. They also took my big sister. Sadly, they only pester our town. Now my best friend, Kagome, two other girls, and I are next. We have no idea of our fate. What will come of us? We don't know.
1. Chosen Sacrifices

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the characters from Inuyasha. But I do own my own, I just haven't figured out what to call my group of characters. I was thinking The Next Generation, but that just doesn't seem cool enough. I also don't own any songs within this fic. They are used as covers, or whatever. I am not saying the characters wrote them! They are covers! But anyways, I don't own them but I own me. Tata!

* * *

The Hunted

Chapter One  
The Chosen Sacrifices

* * *

In a small uncharted town, there are certain – how can I put it – traditions. These traditions we have are made to keep us in peace with the others. The others… they are stronger, faster, some say smarter – and to most – they are scarier. They are called yokai, and the mundane side of the small town has been in fear of them for a long time.

Years ago, in ancient history, we were a small village of only humans living happily without worry. And the reason for that is because we had two powerful priestesses watching over us. Their names were Kikyou and Midiroku. They cared for our sick and wounded, watched over and taught our children, and for the most part defended us against any yokai or evil spirit that may have attacked our village. But one awful day an army of yokai walked into our village in want of control.

Of course, our mikos refused entirely, but the yokai would not have that. So they called war. Bu not a single one of our men died in that war because it never went into play. Our mikos wouldn't let that happen. They instead asked for an alternative. To fight an army of yokai with only a small village was far too much of a risk. If worst were to come, they only ones who'd survive would be the two priestesses their selves. They could not let that happen. The yokai agreed to the ultimatum if and only if they could have two women as sacrifice for peace and protection over the small village. The mikos declined saying they'd never take any of their women away from their families. But the yokai said they didn't want just any women.

"We want you."

Exchanging looks, Kikyou and Midiroku agreed. The villagers didn't agree with the alternate decision but the mikos went along with it anyways. The yokai threatened the villagers that if anything happened to show their disagreement, the mikos would die.

And ever since then, that has been a tradition for our small town. Many of our single, young women were taken away from us. That's why our parents are so hard on us to at least get a boyfriend because any girl who is chosen is at least 16 or older and single. Just four years ago I witnessed a girl being chosen. That girl was my best friend. Her name was Takara. She was 16 and had blonde hair and hazel eyes. Not only was she my best friend but she was my sister. My parents passed away a while ago during travel. Her family took me in seeing as we were family friends and they too mourned the loss of my family.

It was when Takara just broke up with her boyfriend. He was caught cheating. His excuse was "I was trying to save her." That was a real asshole thing to say. The day afterwards a yokai messenger came with the names of the girls that had been chosen. No one knows how the girls are chosen, they just are. And when we heard Takara's name, we all broke. But I even more.

They gave us two days to spend the last of our time with her. We spent the first day with our family. We went out camping like we used to do when we were kids. We didn't even think of why we were doing it, we were only thinking about how much fun we were having and how much we loved each other. The next day it was just me and her. All we did was travel around the forest. That's the thing with Takara and I, we loved nature. And any time we had the chance we'd either run out to the meadows or journey through the wooded forestry. And before we knew it, it was time to perform the ceremony.

The ceremony is when we dress the chosen girls beautifully. We adore them with makeup and beautiful dresses and jewelry. We even do their nails and hair. Then during the ceremony we place out their favorite foods and have a party in their honor. Then at the end of the night the yokai that was sent to name off the girls comes with a limo and a SUV then we say our final goodbyes.

"Akemi, I love you", Takara said. "You will always be my best friend and baby sister okay? Don't stop being you; I need you to be strong for mom and dad. Keep singing too! You know how much I love it when you sing. In fact, join every talent show you can and maybe you can get out of here when you graduate." She kissed my cheek and hugged me tight. "I love you, Mimi. Don't forget that. Promise me you won't let this effect you. Continue to be you; don't stop anything that you've done before, okay?"

"Okay", I said to her holding back my tears. "I promise, I'll be me, I'll stay strong. Takara, I'll always remember and love you."

"Good", she said as a final tear rolled down her face. "Good."

And that was the last I saw her. That night, I cried myself to sleep. But the next morning, I acted as if nothing wrong ever happened. As if our dear Takara only went off to college or something. People thought I was crazy and in denial, but I only did what I promised her. And I never stopped.

But the one thing I always wondered was what exactly they did with the girls they collected each year. No one knows what happens because we never see any of the girls again to tell of their story.

What happened to Takara?

* * *

The drums and tambourines played and lights shined down on three girls with their backs towards the audience. Those girls were dressed in white crop tops with pastel colored skirts and white wedged heels. They all turned around and there I was, right in the middle moving my hips to the beat with the rest of them with a smile on my face.

 _Me:_ _I need love, love  
Ooh, to ease my mind  
And I need to find time  
someone to call mine_

 _Me:_ _My mama said  
_ _All:_ _You can't hurry love  
No, you'll just have to wait  
She said love don't come easy  
_ _Me:_ _But it's a game of give and take  
_ _All:_ _You can't hurry love  
No, you'll just have to wait  
Just trust in a good time  
_ _Me:_ _No matter how long it takes_

I then began to sing the next verse as the other girls sung "Ooh" as back up. We began to sway side to side with our hands moving and snapping.

 _Me:_ _How many heartaches must I stand  
Before I find the love to let me live again  
Right now the only thing that keeps me hanging on  
when I feel my strength, ooh, it's almost gone_

 _Me :_ _I remember mama said  
_ _All:_ _You can't hurry love  
No you'll just have to wait  
She said love don't come easy  
_ _Me:_ _It's a game of give and take  
_ _All:_ _How long must I wait  
How much more must I take  
Before loneliness  
_ _Me:_ _Will cause my heart, heart to break?_

I sung the next verse as they sung back up again and we grabbed the microphones from the mic stands and began to travel around the stage.

 _Me:_ _No, I can't bear to live my life alone  
I grow impatient for a love to call my own  
But when I feel that I, I can't go on  
Well these precious words keep me hanging on_

 _Me:_ _I remember mama said  
_ _All:_ _You can't hurry love  
No, you'll just have to wait  
She said love don't come easy  
_ _Me:_ _Well, it's a game of give and take  
_ _All:_ _You can't hurry love  
No, you'll just have to wait  
Just trust in a good time  
_ _Me:_ _No matter how long it takes, now break!_

 _Me:_ _Now love, love don't come easy  
But I keep on waiting  
Anticipating for that soft voice  
To talk to me at night  
For some tender arms  
hold me tight  
I keep waiting  
_ _All:_ _Ooh, till that day  
_ _Me:_ _But it ain't easy (Love don't come easy)  
No, you know it ain't easy_

 _Me:_ _My mama said  
_ _All:_ _You can't hurry love  
No, you'll just have to wait  
She said love don't come easy  
_ _Me:_ _It's a game of give and take  
_ _Me:_ _No you  
_ _All:_ _Can't hurry love  
No, you'll just have to wait  
She said love don't come easy  
_ _Me:_ _It's a game of give and take_

The music began to fade out and we all curtseyed and ran off the stage while the crowd gave us applause. The one thing I heard was two people call out my name. One was my father the other was Brandon, my boyfriend. That, I'll explain later.

"Akemi we did amazing", said one of my friends. She had shoulder length black hair and blue eyes.

"I know right", I said. "Just think Maddie, if we continue these pop shows we'll make so much money for the senior retreat this year!"

"Hopefully we could get enough to go to the Bahamas", she said in reply.

"Akemi", Megan, the other singer and great friend said. "You have to hurry up and change for your next song."

"Right", I said nodding. "I'm out, see you guys!"

I ran to the girls dressing rooms and began to strip, placing my things on the hangers and in the duffel bags. I slipped into a long sleeve t-shirt where the sleeves were burgundy and the shirt was white, with some high waist shorts and white high top Chucks. I tied a blue flannel around my waist and shook my hair. I then went to fix my makeup and ran back to the stage entrance.

"Here you go Akemi", said one of the tech crew members.

"Thanks", I said with a smile.

"Knock'em dead!"

I ran out on the dark stage and stood there with other students as a bass was played. All of our heads were bowed and I began singing.

 _Electric lights  
Blow my mind  
But I feel alright  
And I never stop, it's how we ride  
Comin' up until we die_

The lights then shun down on us as the drums came in. We all then began to walk around the stage and I cat walked forward.

 _You catch my eye  
Bitch, you wanna fly  
I'm so alive  
Never stop, it's how we ride  
Comin' up until we die_

As all of us stood at the edge of the stage, we all began to clap as the music stops but we continue to sing.

 _I don't wanna go to school  
I just wanna break the rules  
Boys and girls across the world  
Putting on our dancing shoes  
Going to the discotheque  
Getting high and getting wrecked  
I don't wanna go to school  
I just wanna break the rules_

The music than came back on and we all started jumping getting the crowd hyped.

 _I don't wanna go to school  
I just wanna break the rules  
Boys and girls across the world  
Putting on our dancing shoes  
Going to the discotheque  
Getting high and getting wrecked  
I don't wanna go to school  
I just wanna break the rules_

 _"Let's go", I yelled._

The instrumental part then played and we all started dancing as the crowd cheered. Yeah, it was a small town, but people in nearby cities loved our performances and enjoyed us just as you would a concert.

 _I'm such a star  
Queen boulevard  
Blaze through the dark  
And never stop, that's how we ride  
Comin' up until we die_

I then lept off the stage into an aisle and began walking through it as we sung the chorus once again.

 _I don't wanna go to school  
I just wanna break the rules  
Boys and girls across the world  
Putting on our dancing shoes  
Going to the discotheque  
Getting high and getting wrecked  
I don't wanna go to school  
I just wanna break the rules_

The instrumental part played and I ran around the crowd and back on stage.

 _Get my guitar  
Sunglasses on  
So light it up  
And never stop, its how we ride  
Comin' up until we die_

 _I don't wanna go to school  
I just wanna break the rules  
Boys and girls across the world  
Putting on our dancing shoes  
Going to the discotheque  
Getting high and getting wrecked  
I don't wanna go to school  
I just wanna break the rules_

After a round of the instrumental, we all jumped and sung with our hands going up and down in the air.

 _Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na_

 _Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na_

 _Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na_

 _Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na_

After bowing, hand in hand, we ran off stage out of breath.

"This better be worth it", I groaned out running to prepare for my next set.

* * *

"Akemi, as usual, you were amazing!"

"Thanks mom", I said hugging my parents. "Boy, I'm tired!"

"I'm sure", dad said. "You were up there dancing like a mad man! You are a true performer."

"You bet she is." I then turned around and saw Brandon and groaned inwardly. "Hey babe."

"Hey", I said with fake enthusiasm.

"Go on", my parents said. "Just meet us by the car."

"Okay", I said. As they left Brandon walked up and hugged me.

"You were great", he said.

"Thanks. I try you know?"

"Yeah and you looked sexy in your outfits." At that I felt him grabbed my butt and I squeaked.

"Quit it", I growled pushing his hands away. "God, I swear you're so gross sometimes!"

"Oh c'mon babe! What are we waiting for? You've been holding back on me for the longest!"

"And for a reason too! You're nothing but a pervert. Can you at least think about anything else other than my ass and humping me? And you wonder why I never do anything with you? It always ends up into something sexual with you!"

"And you act like you don't want it", he said.

"That's because I don't, you idiot!" I sighed out and looked back at my parents who looked at me worried. They're the reason why I'm with Brandon.

Brandon is a nephew of my mom's coworker. They set us up when I turned 16. With what happened to Takara, they didn't want to take a chance with me. In the beginning it was fine. He was sweet and all and he was not a jackass. Then he became a jock surrounded by other athletes and jocks. He grew this big head and soon discovered in his little mind that I needed him more than he needed me. Even though that may be somewhat true, I don't need him. And that I told him, I made sure of it that he knew. There are so many other guys that would be way better than him, especially when I'm a choir geek and there are choir boys. The only reason I'm still with him is because my parents want this for me. But soon as I get the chance, I'm leaving this small town for college, getting a job and taking my family with me. I shouldn't need a man just so I can be free. I don't need Brandon.

I looked back at my parents who appeared to be trying to get to us and I sighed. But for their sake I'll act like I do.

"Brandon", I sighed. I walked to him and placed my hands on his toned chest. I bit my lip and looked up at him. "Why can't we be the way we use to be", I asked grabbing his hands. "When you would set up those perfect dates and we just sit there in each other's arms and joke around. What happened to that?"

"I realized how gay that was and quit", he laughed out. "Really Akemi, you want to spoon all day and night? This isn't a romantic movie, this is real life."

I sighed and looked down. "Well I didn't think it was gay. I thought it was amazing. I like the old Brandon better. I don't care what your dumb ass friends thought."

"What are you talking about, I'm the same Brandon I was before", he said offended.

"No you're not, you're different. You seem to only care about your receiving end in this relationship. I was happier back then!"

"So you're saying you're not happy", he said backing away. "Is that it? I don't make you happy?"

"No, I'm not happy. Well at least not anymore. You treat me like crap. As if I'm only here to please you. This isn't the 60s; I have feelings, wants, and needs too. What about me?"

"You're right", he said nodding. "What about you and your happiness. If you're not happy with me then I guess I need to find a way to fix that so this could work, huh?"

I sighed in satisfaction. It's getting to him, he's actually getting it. "Thank you", I said in an asking manner.

"We're done", he said.

I frowned at that. "Wait, what?"

"If I don't make you happy maybe you'd be happier without me. We're done. Go on and be happy. I shouldn't be selfish."

I took a breath and looked down then up at him. "Hm", I said nodding. "Thank you." I then turned towards my parents and walked away.

Did I cry? No of course not. But was I hurt? That much I didn't know. I mean it's a break up with a guy I was with four 2 years yet he wasn't always the best. He was nice at times like in the beginning and when we were alone but most of the time he was horrible. So was I hurt? Not as much as you'd think after getting dumped. I was more hurt over the fact that I liked him and he didn't want to try and fix what was broken. I was more hurt over the fact that he didn't care anymore to put effort into what was ours.

"Akemi is everything alright", my dad asked.

"Um", I began. "No… Brandon just dumped me." I then opened the car door and threw my things inside. "But I'm fine; I'll just find another boyfriend. He wasn't the best anyways, he changed."

"Honey I'm sorry", mom said. "I know you said he was a bit forceful and that you weren't as happy before."

"Maybe… you should take a break", dad suggested. "Despite the reason for your dating I wasn't really comfortable with the idea of you and boys. More will come, let's just hope they don't."

I smiled at them and nodded. "Thanks you guys", I said. We all got in the car and drove off. Through the window I saw Brandon watching. He scratched his head and turned away.

I sat in my window daybed as it rained lightly outside. My room was lit by the soft glow of the many lit candles around my room. My laptop sat on my lap playing soothing tunes from Spotify as I built a home for my family on the Sims game.

I sighed as I grew tired. I just got out of the shower and slipped into a pair of shorts and an Angry Birds t-shirt. I tied my long onyx hair into a messy bun and got right to work on Sims.

"Okay so let's map out the floor plans", I thought out loud after taking a sip of my glass of SunnyD. "First floor has the kitchen dining and living room along with a bathroom and a study." I scratch my head and cleared my throat. "The study might turn into a bedroom if I run out of space for kids." I then began to put up the walls in the giant square I laid out. "Now stairs", I said choosing the best I thought possible. "And upstairs we'll have a master bedroom with an on suit, and two bedrooms with a Jack and Jill bathroom connection. I plan on twins one day."

"Akemi."

I jumped at the sound of my mom and turned to see her peeking her head through my door.

"Oh… hey. You scared me."

"Oh I'm sorry; I just thought that I should tell you to go to bed. Yes it's the weekend but it's 3 in the morning. You still need to sleep."

"Right", I said. "You're totally right. I'm going to go to bed now."

"Good."

As she left my room I closed everything on my laptop and turned it off. I went around my room and blew out the candles and walked to my bed. I slipped into bed and closed my tired eyes. Sooner or later, I fell into a deep sleep.

"Akemi."

I jumped up and looked around my dark room.

"The fuck was that", I asked myself as I saw nothing. I looked to the door only to see it was closed. "Well I could have heard it in my head."

"Akemi."

"Or not", I said. I then thought about the circumstance. "Okay it's either be the dumb chick and check it out and stay like in the movies, or be realistic and run my ass on outta here with my family." I climbed out of my bed and grabbed a pair of sneakers and my keys and phone. "Option two is always number one", I said. I then walked to my door. When I opened it I froze in place. "Oh my god…"

"Hey Akemi."

"Takara? What are you doing here? How'd you get here? What happened to you? Is this really you?"

"Give me time to actually answer one of those questions, Kemi", she laughed out. "C'mon." She grabbed my hand and dragged me back into the room. "I was allowed to visit you, mom and dad let me in as a surprise. I knew you'd be up this late. What happened? That's a long story and let's not waste time. Yes, it's really me."

"Oh my gosh", I cried out pulling her in for a hug. "Oh god, this is amazing! I missed you so much!"

"I know, I missed you too. But… I can't stay long. My ride is out there waiting."

"What? What was the point of this if you're only gonna leave a second later?"

"To tell you whatever it is you get, keep it. It will be useful. And pack things for survival."

"What why? Why are you telling me this?"

"Because Akemi", she said caressing my cheek. "You're Midiroku now. And because you are, they will be coming after you."

"Is this because Brandon just dumped me", I asked crying. "I can find a new boyfriend! Jared likes me, I'm sure he wouldn't mind dating me. It'll be good enough until I leave for college. I got a full ride!"

"No", she said. "They would have taken you either way. The fact that they only got single girls was just an assumption. And you can't get away, they'll be here tomorrow."

"What's going to happen to me", I asked scared.

"That, I can't tell you", she said apologetically as she looked down. "I'm not even supposed to do this much. I'm just lucky. But I will tell you this, it won't be anything you can't handle."

"Takara", I said quietly.

"I have to go now, Akemi." She kissed my forehead and stood to leave.

"No wait! Should I take anything? What should I do?"

"I already said too much, Kemi. I love you. I gotta go. See you soon."

"Takara", I cried out. She left and closed my door.

My eyes shot open and I took in a huge amount of air. I sat up quickly and looked around me. Morning light shined through my window and I ran my hand through my hair.

"This has got to be an accident, right? I mean, my mind could have just been feeding off the fact I just got dumped and I'm scared." I nodded at that. It'd make sense for me to have a dream like that based off coincidence.

I got out of bed and scratched my head as I walked to my bathroom to wash up. I had important things to do today. I went with a white and tan maxi skirt and matching sandals, with a white tank top and blue jean jacket that stopped at my torso, with a cream scarf.

I pulled my hair out from under my clothing and grabbed my things to go. I raced down the stairs and out through the kitchen. There mom was, cooking breakfast.

"Morning mommy", I said kissing her cheek. "Where's daddy?"

"Outside messing with that garden", she giggled. "I told him I'd call him in for breakfast soon but now that you're here, I don't have to. Go get him, please."

"Okay", I said ruffling her hair. I laughed as I dashed out the kitchen as she yelled at me. I made it out to the backyard and saw daddy working hard in the garden. "How long have you been out here", I asked making him jump.

He only smiled and continued to work. "Not long, just 20 minutes."

"Oh well mom says breakfast in ready. So let's eat up, Captain."

"I never remember why you call me that", he chuckled as he got out of the dirt.

We both walked back into the house and dad went to go wash up. I sat down at the island counter and he came in after me.

"So what are you heading out to do this Saturday", mom asked.

"The library", I said holding up a book. "I finished this baby Monday and was bored for the rest of the week. I could've read it over, but I didn't want to. And hang out with Kagome. We wanted to do dress shopping for prom."

Kagome Higurishi is my best friend. When Takara was chosen as a Woman of Honor, Kagome was there for me. She was actually there for me when my parents died. Takara as we all know, was older than me and in a higher grade where as Kagome is my age. I was closer with Takara because I knew her longer and because she was a family friend. Kagome was a close friend from school. And ever since then, she's been a best friend to me.

"You just got that last weekend", she said.

"I know", I said. "I should've been smart and got the whole series."

"You mean the same series you continue to read over and over", my dad corrected.

"Aye, don't judge me."

We all laughed and continued to eat our breakfast. But the one thing that kept coming to my mind was the dream. What if I could no longer have this?

I squatted down to look at the book series I was reading. Once I found it, I grabbed as many as I could. The library was pretty empty. It was also pretty small seeing as we're in a small town. We don't need a huge library for a small town. Our town is so small; we don't even have a Mc Donald's. If we want any, we'll have to go to a nearby city.

I walked up to the front counter and smiled at the librarian. "Good morning Mrs. Rose", I said.

"Akemi, this series again", she said laughing. "I'm thinking of giving it to you!"

"That'd be nice", I said.

"Yes, but I fear you won't came back. I mean this is basically the only thing you get here", she said.

"Oh never, I'll always come back to this place. It's my haven."

The older woman only laughed as she handed me my checkouts. I bid my goodbyes and left the library. When I did I stood frozen in my spot. There in front of a limo, was a crowd of people from out town looking worried. And right in the midst of the crowd stood a tall yokai male. He looked straight to me and frowned. I blinked rapidly and sped walked to my car covering my face.

"No this can't be happening", I said quietly as I pulled out my phone to call my parents. "It was only a dream. There's no way she could speak to me through a dream!"

I quickly opened my car and sat in the driver's seat. I called my parents and looked around my car to make sure no one was there.

"Mom, get to Main Street. They're here and he looked at me. I didn't hear my name but he looked at me." She agreed immediately and I knew they were on their way.

I let out a shaky breath and held on tight to the steering wheel. I closed my eyes and laid my forehead on it.

A knock hit my window and I jumped and turned to see it was Brandon. I rolled down my window as I rolled my eyes. "What the hell Brandon! You scared the shit outta me!"

"I'm sorry", he said. "I saw you walking out of the library and your reaction to the yokai. I also see him look at you. Are you okay?"

"Why would you care", I asked tilting my head. "You dumped me remember? All because you didn't want to seem gay to your friends for my happiness."

"Akemi, I still care about you", he said. "I never stopped. It's just…"

"What", I asked. "What is it just? You don't even know do you?"

"Y-you don't think…"

"That he's here for me", I asked. I then looked forward and chuckled with a shrug. "Honestly I don't. But if I had to bet money on it, I'd say yes."

"Don't say that Akemi", he said.

"What are you talking about", I said. "It's the same way it happened to Takara, the day after her break up. Not to mention…" I thought about it and shook my head. "Never mind."

"Not to mention what", he asked.

"It doesn't matter because nothing to do with you."

"This is my entire fault", he said. "I've should've thought about you instead of only myself. I thought this would only scare you and have you coming back to me, like Derek said it would. It worked for Jessica. I'm so stupid; I don't want to lose you. Not like this."

"And this is what you get for listening to your dumb friends like I tell you not to do", I said. "But it doesn't matter. It was going to happen anyway."

"You say this as if you were expecting it. As if you knew." I said nothing. "Akemi…"

"Akemi!" I turned to see my parents running to the other side of the car. I quickly got out of the car and hugged them. "Did anything happen yet?"

"No", Brandon said. "They haven't even announced the girls yet."

"We need to go over there", I said. "I need to know."

"Akemi", my mother said holding my face.

"Mom, I just have to prove something to myself. To see if my suspicions are accurate." I then walked over to the crowd and saw the yokai eye me the entire. That kind of already gave me my answer.

"I am here to name the Women of Honor", the yokai's voice boomed. "I need everyone to please move backward to make space so that the women have room to stand beside me." At that we all moved back. But I made sure I was up front. I slowly looked around and saw a couple of girls from school. The main one that caught my eye was Kagome. She had her head bowed looking to be guilty. But how could she be worried when she has Hojo?

I quietly walked over to her and held her hand. She jumped a bit but looked at me with tear stained eyes.

"Y-you too", she asked quietly. "You had a dream didn't you?"

"Yes", I said quietly.

"Your sister came to me and told me I was Lady Kikyou."

"I was told I was Lady Midiroku", I whispered.

"Eliza Profit", the yokai called out. At that a family cried out and Eliza walked forward. She never had a boyfriend. "Carla Gray", said the yokai. The talking and mourning only grew louder. "Kagome Higurishi!"

Kagome broke next to me and walked forward. Her hand left mine and she covered her mouth.

"Wait! She shouldn't be going!" I turned behind me and saw someone running up. "She's my girlfriend!"

"She isn't happy with you", the yokai said. "She never was seeing as the relationship was forced. Just like our next Woman of Honor, Akemi Blume." My heart jumped and I turned to the yokai as he stared me in the eye. "In the beginning, yes, she was happy. But later her relationship became a burden to her. Come."

I walked forward and looked back to my parents and Brandon. Tears were in his eyes as he realized just what he done.

"Don't cry boy", the yokai called out. "You just weren't meant to be. She isn't your to cry over." The yokai then looked to the four of us and Kagome grabbed my hand. I laid my head on her shoulder. "You have the maximum of 2 days to share your last moments with your loved ones. That is all." We all turned to leave but I felt someone grab my shoulder. I turned around and saw he grabbed my and Kagome. "You two, Lady Midiroku and Lady Kikyou, I was ordered to give you a message. It is known that there is always a ceremony that takes place in your town where you wear your best. It is asked that you don't wear large ball gowns. We won't break your tradition but it is best you take heed to these words. Kagome, you are asked to wear red. Akemi, you are asked to wear black. Bring extra shoes that have no heel, for you will need them. These tips were given because of the pure souls you have. Listen to them and you'll do well."

Kagome and I exchanged looks and we nodded. He gave a last nod and got in the back of the limo. We then turned to our families who only stood together crying.

"Kagome", I said to her. "I think we should listen."

"Me too", she said. "If they are actually giving us messages like this and no one else, I think we should take it as a favor."

"Right", I said.

"I also think we should stick together. All of us. We shouldn't be selfish. In my dream your sister told me that I should keep the things that are given to me because I'll need them. She also said to stick with you because you'll understand the predicament."

"But I don't know the predicament", I said frowning.

"She said that", Kagome said. "She said you'd say that. But she told me I must."

"Okay then", I said. "Well let's stay together then."

"Ladies", my mother said to us as they all walked up. I nearly died at her expression. She was broken. Her first daughter we chosen, now I am too. Her last daughter. And the worst part is I was almost done. I would've been gone in a month. "We need to go. We have a lot to do."

"Right", Kagome and I said. "We would like to do all of our things together", Kagome said as I nodded.

"Why is that", her mother asked.

"Well… the yokai was talking to us and telling us that we were Midiroku and Kikyou. So we thought we should be doing certain things together", I said.

"And we knew", Kagome begun nervously. "We knew that we were going to be chosen. We both had a dream last night with Takara telling us so and that we should remain together."

"Okay", my father said nodding. "If that's what you ladies want. These last days… are all about you."

"What would you like to do today", Kagome's mother asked.

"Kagome and I were going to do dress shopping for prom next month. But I guess… we can go dress shopping for something else huh?"

Everyone nodded and Kagome shook her head. "No", she said. "Stop acting like this! Momma, I'm not dying! I'm okay, I'm just being chosen. We can't sit here and cry over this. Not when it's my last time seeing you guys, we have to be cheerful. Just like when Grandpa died. He knew it was coming but he wanted to go out with a smile. I want that too. And I'm Akemi agrees."

"I do", I said. "Now please, let's just pretend that we wanted you to join us for prom or shopping. Or even better, Kagome and I are having a duo wedding. And we're celebrating our last two days with you planning what we want before we get married."

"I like that", Ms. Higurishi said. "Might as well do this now, right?"

"Right", my mom said. She then grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. "Let's go get our babies' dresses!"

"Yeah", Kagome and I shouted.

We all got into our cars and went to the one dress shop we had. There we saw Eliza and Carla picking out dresses."

"Hello ladies", said Mrs. Watson. "I hope you're here to pick out dresses for prom." I shook my head while Kagome gave a sad smile. "Dear lord", she said. She gave a sigh and hugged us both. "Well, let's not get sad. Not when I'm giving all of you ladies free dresses! Any one you want you can have. Any one."

At that all four of gave a bright smile. Yeah, we were leaving our families and friends but we were getting free ball gowns. If anything can make girls happy, it's free clothes. I just wish it wasn't a dress though. Despite the fact that I'm wearing a skirt, I hate dresses. I prefer jeans and shorts. Occasionally I might wear a skirt because my parents beg me to, but I can't stand dresses.

"What color do you want", mom asked as Kagome went off to look at a red dress.

"Black", I said looking down. I actually wanted either white our turquoise but that's out the window.

"And why black", she asked looking shocked. "It's so… dark and gloomy."

"Something is just telling me black would fit", I said. I don't wanna wear a black dress. Ugh… life!

"Okay if that's what you want", she said looking through black dresses. I followed her lead but went to find Kagome as well.

I found her looking at a pretty pink dress and sigh as she placed it back. "Depressing huh? A ceremony made for you and you can't wear what you want?"

"Aren't you speaking the truth", she said. "I mean I have no problem with red my thing is why such and intimate color and dark color. When I see or hear things, I think of things that maybe similar to it. And when I see red I immediately think blood."

"I know right", I said looking through the dresses. "And black. I don't want my parents to think of this situation as a death but here I am dressing for a funeral! Not to mention black is also very intimate too." I sighed at that. "And look on the bright side; at least you're wearing an actual color. I'll look like a violet eyed crow! My hair is black as ink and so are my amazingly long lashes. And my makeup would have to match. I can't go wearing blue eye shadow with a black dress. I'll look like a bad decision. I'll look like a total Goth."

"Then add a splash of color with accessories", she suggested.

"No won't look right, you know. Maybe silver or something…"

"Yeah", Kagome said. We both pulled out a pretty dress we liked and sighed.

"Kagome!" We both turned around and saw her mother with a red dress. The only problem, it was a huge princess looking ball gown. Something he said not to wear.

"It's nice momma but not what I want", Kagome said.

"Well what do you mean", her mom asked.

"I don't want it big a puffy. Maybe something slime and flowy?"

"Is that what you want too Akemi", my mom asked, surprising me.

"Ugh yeah kinda", I said.

"Well you girls are driving far away from the usual tradition", Ms. Higurishi said. "Usually the girls were big and bright colored dress. You want the complete opposite."

"We want to stand out", I asked.

"What's the deal here", my mom asked. "The dresses you want do even fit you. Akemi you'd want one that's be turquoise. Yes one that flows would be good for you, but you would not want a black dress."

"And Kagome pink is always in your category. You always want to look like a princess."

"The yokai told us specifically to not wear huge ball gowns. And he said for us to wear those colors. Why, we have no idea."

"And we kinda knew this would happen", Kagome said. "It happened in a dream. We were told we would be chosen."

"So you're doing this because the yokai told you to", our mom's asked.

"We're getting favors as if tips so we can do better", I said. "He said it as if he preferred us not to wear dresses at all. As I the idea was dumb."

"And he told us to bring extra shoes, like flats."

"What do you think could be going on", Kagome's mom asked mine.

"Ski, I have no idea", my mom said. "But it seems serious. Their getting… help. First the warning now tips on what to do. We'll take all we can get. If we can't protect them the best we can do is make sure we're pushing them down a safe path."

"I agree", Ski said. "Let's find these perfect dresses."

We looked through the boutique and didn't find much of anything. They had dresses but they didn't really fit us. We waved goodbye to Carla and Eliza as they left. Dad went to go get Souta, Kagome's little brother, so we could go out to eat afterwards.

Kagome and I sat in two seats and sighed. Our mom continued to search for dresses as we sat there in our pity. I looked out the window and sighed. The sun was going down.

"What's wrong girls", Mrs. Watson asked.

"We can't find a dress", Kagome said. "Any we found weren't good enough or didn't fit the description."

"What kind of dress are you looking for?"

"Well… something that flows", Kagome says. "We don't want a big dress like the others."

"Colors?"

"Black for me and red for her", I said.

"Well I know the problem to that. I don't have much of those anymore. I mean anywhere else, you'll be able to find those but I had to stop ordering those type of dresses because they wouldn't sell here."

"Great", I groaned out. "We don't have time to go anywhere else. We only have two days! We have to use the little time we have to spend with our friends and family not to mention to plan the ceremony."

"Well I have some old things", Mrs. Watson said. "I was going to throw them away. I forgot I had them! I found them just a couple of days ago. They're pretty old but you can take a look to see if you can fins anything."

"Thank you", Kagome said.

We both got up and followed her to the back. She turned on the lights and there we saw some dresses in a pile. Kagome and I looked at each other and slowly walked to look through it. The pile was pretty big for old and forgotten dresses. Mrs. Watson left and we continued our search.

"Akemi", Kagome gasped. "I think I found one…"

"Really", I asked excited that maybe this would be cut short. "Let me see it!" I turned to her and gasped. "It gorgeous! Okay but before you try it on, help me find me one. I really need to eat. I'm dying here."

"Right", she laughed out. We were finally feeling better seeing as we might just have the ability to go home early.

"Where'd you find that one?"

"Over here but I didn't see anything black."

"Great. I hope I don't have to go to the city and find one. That's ruin everything for me."

"I'll go with you if you need me to", Kagome said.

"No", I replied. "I don't want you to miss out on any time with your mom and brother. I can't ask you to do that."

"These last two days are to spend with our family and friends. You're my best friend Akemi; of course I'd help you."

I smiled at that and hugged her. "Thanks Kags, you're the best." I pulled away and looked at the pile separated in three. The big one was he pile we were looking in; the other two were dresses we discarded. "Let's just hope we don't have to do that, yeah?"

"Yeah."

We then got back on the floor and dug around in the dresses. The further we went in, the more hope I lost. I was practically to tears now. Each dress I pulled out was a time I screamed no out in my head. We when got to the last dress was when I broke.

"No no no NO! That can't be the last one! It's 12 in the fucking morning and I still have yet to find a dress! What the hell?"

"Akemi", Kagome said pulling me into her arms. "It's okay; we'll find you one, okay? You can't give up hope. Have faith."

"All of my faith has died", I cried out. "I'm leaving my family only to walk blindly into a place full of yokai, not knowing my fate. I don't know what will happen to me! And when I get information that might help make things better for me, I can't find it! What did I do for this to happen? Who hates me this much to actually do this to me?"

"Akemi, calm down. You got to look at this differently. You might see Takara again."

"Takara might be dead", I whispered. "And I might be too…"

"Akemi stop, you can't think that way. Just… just take a break okay? You need t cool off, you're stressed out. Just calm down." Kagome placed my head on her shoulder and held me in her arms. She rocked me back on forth and I closed my eyes.

A huge headache was beginning to set in. That's the usual to when I cry; I start to get really bad headaches that only sleep can cure.

"You know", I begun with my eyes closed. "When I was younger, before she died, my mom used to sing to me whenever I got like this. It'd always helped me." I cleared my throat and moved to where I could see Kagome. "I was going to sing it to my kids. You know, when I got married. I'd do it as I rock them to sleep."

"I think you should sing it", Kagome said. "Maybe it'll help you cool down."

"Maybe", I said. "But you promise that you won't laugh."

"I promise", she said.

You my Honeybunch, Sugar plum  
Pumpy-umpy-umpkin

I began to sing the song my mom sung to me and I heard Kagome giggle before she began to sing as well.

 _You're my sweetie pie_  
 _You're my cuppycake, gumdrop_  
 _Snoogums, boogums, you're_  
 _The apple of my eye_  
 _And I love you so_  
 _And I want you to know_  
 _That I'll always be right here_  
 _And I love to sing_  
 _Sweet songs to you_  
 _Because you are_  
 _Sooo dear_

"I know that song", Kagome said. "Momma sung it to me too."

"Yeah", I said. "It's really soothing."

"Not to mention cute and adorable", Kagome added.

We both began to giggle and I sat up and hugged her. "Thanks Kags. You're a great friend."

"No problem", she said. "It's what I'm here for."

"And I'm here", I said standing up and helping her up as well. "To see you try on that dre–" I froze and pointed behind her. "Where'd that come from?"

"What", she asked. She turned around and her mouth dropped. "Well that's different."

"It's perfect", I said walking to it.

"Really?"

"Yes really!" I grabbed the object off the door and held it up. It was the black dress that would be perfect for me. "Let's just hope it fits, right?"

"You girls find anything?"

"Yes", we both said.

"Akemi, really dear? That one?"

"It's the only one", I said.

"No."

"Dad where'd you come from?"

"You're not getting that."

"I haven't even tried it on yet", I said. "C'mon Kagome, let's try them own."

We both ran to the dressing room and helped each other in the clothing. Looking in the mirror we were speechless.

Kagome's had a gold belt around the waist and had a long silk and sequin skirt down to her feet. The top tied around her neck. It flowed beautifully at each movement. And the best part it had a long train behind it. Mine was somewhat similar yet so different. I actually had sleeves except it was made out of floral lace that was, of course, black. The dress was also long. It looked as if there was a long piece of silky black fabric that wrapped around my body in a crossing formation that ended mid thigh. And the rest of the way down was more black lace. And just like Kagome's, I had a long black train too. We were sure that if there was a fan, we'd look like blossoming flowers!

"You were right", Kagome said. "That is perfect for you."

"Thanks", I said. "And that's perfect for you."

"Just a quick and weird thought", Kagome said. "You don't think that they knew about these dresses and that they knew that it'd be perfect for us… do you?"

"Honestly Kagome", I said weary. "I don't know. I really don't know. I could say no but they got Takara to warn us in our dreams. Right now, anything could be possible." I took one more last look at the dress and nodded. "Let's go show these to everyone so we can eat and go home to bed."

Kagome nodded and we walked out of the dressing room.

"Wow, that actually looks good", my mom said.

"Oh you ladies look gorgeous", Ski said.

"No."

"Dad really", I said. "This was the only dress! If I don't get it that means I have to go out to the city to get another one. And what are the odds of finding the perfect dress that is the right color, right style, fits perfectly, and is for free? Let's be realistic."

"You're getting the dress", mom said. "It's what you want and we don't have to pay for it. Let's go."

"You found one", Mrs. Watson asked.

"Yes", we said.

"Great, I have to get home to my family. So you girls just pack up you things and get dressed. I'll get the dresses together for you."

So we got undressed and she wrapped them up and we were out the door to get food. Luckily our town had a 24 hour diner for tourists passing by, because let's be honest, tourists don't go on vacations in small town with fucked up traditions where four girls are abducted every year. We'll not that they know the idea even exists. To the outside world, they don't even exist.

* * *

Author's Note: Hi biyatches, I'm back! Yeah… I know, I've been M.I.A. for a while. I haven't been posting stories. I'm sorry for having a life. I know, it's a tragedy. No, truly it is. I have so many problems. I have academic problems, family problems, mental problems (HA!), financial problems, boy problems… I guess you can say that I have 99 problems, and writing… just might be one of them!

An-tea-way, I'm back. That's all that matters. I've decided my new writing policy will be this: write half the story before posting the first chapter. That way I won't go through this bullshit where I stop writing and you guys suffer. I have about twelve chapters of this story completed, so you should be good for three months. I plan to post a chap every Monday, so stay tuned.

So with that being said, enjoy the rest of the story. Please leave reviews 'cause I like those I prefer nice ones and reviews hat do not consist of "So what's next", because biyatch, I ain't gon tell you! Wait till the next flippin' chapter! I love you guys! See ya next chapter! Buh-bye!


	2. Last Day

Disclaimers!

* * *

To Iceliarea: Thank you for being the first review! And thank you for the hugs; you're amazingly sweet. I like this idea for a story too. I got it from my favorite book series, but I changed it around drastically. Also I can't wait to see how the story turns out either. Even though I have three months worth of chaps, I ain't done yet. But it will be done so… yeah! Onward!

* * *

Previously

It's amazing how certain things happen in life.

Last time you were here you paid witness to the tragic situation our town endures every year. Leading up to that, my school had a show that many people, even those beyond our town, enjoy seeing. All the earnings went to the senior trip abroad. After a night of hard work, I was dumped by my not-too-amazing boyfriend. Well… now ex-boyfriend.

Later that night I was visited in a dream by my sister, Takara, who was taken from me by the yokai a few years prior. Sadly, she was telling me that I was going to be next and somewhat responsible for what happens when we leave. Even worse, part of what she said was true so far. Not only was I chosen, but also my best friend Kagome and Eliza and Carla, two girls I'm not really sociable with.

After receiving some tips from a yokai that related to the ones I got from Takara, and heeding those warnings, we end up here. Preparing for whatever it is that comes next. That part is easy to remember yet super hard to partake in; it's the goodbye ceremony and departure. Whatever happens after that … well, I'm just as completely clueless as you are.

I'm just hoping it's not death. Cause if so… what does that say about my sister, Takara? And what would that say about me? If we are heading to our deaths, how will I know how to handle it

* * *

The Hunted

Chapter Two  
The Last Day

* * *

I walked downstairs to the kitchen to see my parents with breakfast. It was Monday morning and because of the deal with the ceremony tonight, everything was canceled for the day. Work, school, small events, everything.

"Morning", I said walking to a seat still dressed in my pajamas. "What's cooking?"

"Pancakes", mom said with a smile.

"Yum", I said sitting down. "I got a question. Can I take my books back to the library? I can't exactly read them, you know."

"Of course honey", mom said placing food on my plate.

After breakfast I went upstairs and got dressed in a pair of ripped jeans, a red and black flannel, black combat boots, and a Deadpool beanie. That was my usual style and I was glad I was using it. I then began to pack up some things for later tonight. This whole entire day was about prepping for the ceremony. So I had a spa day and a hair appointment. I know I said some people are off of work, but these people volunteered to do these things for us while everyone else set up for the ceremony.

I grabbed my things and began to leave my room. Dad walked in as soon as I opened the door and grabbed my dress and shoes. I looked over my room. This we'll be my last time seeing it.

I bit my bottom lip and hid the tears as I walked through the house. All the memories, they raced through my head as I walked through the house.

"C'mon Akemi, we need to go."

"I'm coming", I said scratching my nose. I raced out of the house and turned back to look at it one more time. "Good bye", I said. I then got in the car and the drove off to one last place before I continued with the big day. It didn't take long seeing as it wasn't that far from the house.

Once the car was parked I slowly got out of the car and walked up to the gates. Beyond the gates were different sized stones with flowers and grass. I walked through the gates and walked to the one stone I knew best.

"Mom… Dad…" I placed my hand on the tombstone and sighed. "I know this was probably the last thing you wanted to hear from me but… I was chosen. Yep. Brandon dumped me a couple of nights ago and the day after I was chosen. Just like Takara. But… it's not his fault." I sat on the ground and picked blades of grass from the patch between my legs. "No, I would have been picked anyways. You see… I wasn't happy in that relationship because, well, because people change, and when people change so does their surroundings. And when surroundings changes, everything they use to know is long forgotten. Brandon changed. He's not the same guy I knew sophomore year." I scratched my head and chuckled. "And now I think about it, neither am I. That's probably why my surroundings are changing, huh?" I licked my lips as tears began to blur my sight of vision. "I guess the real thing is… I'm scared. And I know it's weird because I'm usually not scared but I don't know what's going to happen to me. The only bright side to this is that I won't be alone. Kagome is going with me. I know that sounds bad but… I don't know. And I think I might be able to see Takara. I hope so." I wiped my face and sat on my knees once again. "The main reason I came here was to say good bye and I love you. I love you and I miss you guys so much." I stood up and sprinkled the grass blades over there grave. "Bye you guys."

I raced back to the car and climbed in. My headache was coming again. I laid my head down on the car door and watched as the buildings passed by. I waited until the library showed in my window and climbed out. I walked up to the doors and went inside.

"Hey", I said.

"Oh Akemi, what are you doing here?"

"I came to bring the books back. I don't want mom and dad to deal with late fees because I can't bring them back, you know?"

"Oh Akemi, always a sense of humor."

We both laughed and I looked around the library. "I'm going to miss this place. My haven!"

"And it'll miss you", she said. "I will too but I think your haven will miss you more."

"Right", I laughed out. "Well I gotta go. I'll see you later?"

"Of course."

"Alright", I said walking out the doors.

I walked to the door and we were off to the spa. When we got there I saw the rest of the girls waiting there. When I walked through the doors, we were given instructions and handed robs. Of course our parents left to help with the ceremony while we stayed there. There was really no use of them here.

"How are you thinking of getting your hair done", Kagome asked as we got back massages.

"Long and wavy", I said trying to rest my throbbing head. It seemed to be only getting worse. "What about you?"

"Bun", she said. "It's going to be braided then wrapped into a bun with bangs and two side tresses."

"That'll be cute", I said.

"Yeah", she replied. The rest of the time was silent. I mean, there was a bit of small talk so the time wouldn't seem so gloomy, but other than that, it was quiet.

They did our nails and I asked for them to be painted a dark purple. It's better than white. That's so over used. White finger nail paint with black clothing. Ha!

"Alright ladies", said they women who took care of us. "You can now walk across the street for your hair appointments."

"Thanks", I said. "For everything."

"No problem, Akemi."

I smiled and I walked over to the salon. When I got there I was moved to a sink and they began to wash my hair. The water felt really good especially for the raging headache I was having. I kept my eyes closed the entire time of my hair being done. When I opened my eyes to see my hair when they said they were done, I gave a nod of approval. I was in too much pain to show any sign of emotion.

I honestly like it though. They had my hair looking thick and wavy. My hair looked like a lion's mane of dark onyx and violet curls.

When they were done with our makeup a car was there to pick us up to take us to the City Hall, were the ceremony was being held.

I looked in a compact mirror at my smoky colored eye shadow and red lips. Actually Kagome had the same makeup as me. Eliza's and Carla's makeup was more extravagant seeing as they wanted to look like princesses. Kagome and I instantly began to have a feeling of guilt seeing as we knew a little more than they did.

We arrived at the hall and we were escorted up the stairs to the dressing room. There we sat down and chilled until it was time for us to actually get ready. It was only 5 and the ceremony didn't start until 6. We had a whole hour until it was time. It only takes a few minutes to get in a dress and heels. It's not like we had to do our hair and makeup. We were supposed to be picked up by the yokai at around 10. Yay.

I sat on the sofa and put my feet up as I laid my head back and closed my eyes. Maybe I could get some sleep to get rid of this headache before the party or whatever.

"Wake me up when it's time to get ready please. I have a huge headache."

"Got it", Kagome said.

"How come you didn't take anything?"

I looked to Eliza with a look of Really Bitch. As if I didn't just say I wanted to sleep and I have a headache. And yet you want to have a round of 20 fucking Questions.

"I'm immune to the sons of bitches", I said turning back and closing my eyes.

"Oh", she said.

I would've rolled my eyes, but my head hurt too much. Sleep…

"Akemi!"

I jumped up out of my sleep with a startled expression. "What! What?"

"Wake up, it's time to get ready", Kagome said squatting in front of me.

I looked around me and saw that Eliza and Carla were already dressing and staring at me with folded arms. I frowned at that.

"How long was I out?"

"Long enough to only leave us ten minutes", Carla said with a bit of attitude."

"You need to get up and ready. We can't go out until we are all ready. You'll make us all late and then we'll miss out on time."

"Yeah, I need all the time I can get", Carla added.

"Chill on her you guys", Kagome said. "She wasn't feeling well."

"Why didn't you get dress", I asked her as I got up.

"She wanted to wait on you", Eliza said. "Which is stupid because now we'll be even later. You got 8 minutes now. Get ready!"

"Alright", I said. I then mumbled bitches under my breath. Kagome only shoved me and I chuckled.

We got our dresses and got dressed. We zipped up each other's dresses and fixed up our appearances. By the time we were done, we were looking flawless. When we walked out of the room to meet the other two they stared at us. We exchanged looks and looked back at them and smiled.

"You like", I asked spinning around, Kagome doing the same.

"Why did you pick those dresses", Carla asked.

"Because we look amazing in them", Kagome said.

"Yeah", Eliza said looking us over. "Extra shoes?"

"We'll be on our feet for 4 hours", I said. "You really want to walk in heels the whole night? Not to mention we won't know how long we'll be standing when we're picked up."

"Oh", Carla said. "You're right! Got any extra pair?"

"No time", I said walking pass them. "Only got 1 minute. Oh wait! We gotta go!"

Kagome followed me down the stairs as we held our dresses up. Seeing as the dresses had little loops on each side of the tail, it was pretty easy. Not to mention, we looked good doing it.

"Alright ladies", said the women at the curtain cloaked door. "Line up in the order you were chosen in. We'll start in a moment. All of your belongings up stairs we'll be placed into the SUV outside. The yokai who we'll be picking you up is of course here. We ask you to not speak to him unless spoken to. And if you do speak, be respectful." Kagome and I looked at each other and knew instantly we wouldn't follow that rule. There was so much to ask him about. "Good luck ladies."

Music began to play and we all stood straight. For some odd reason, my heart was beating rapidly. I swallowed hard and looked down to my dark purple heels. I could barely see them through the thick lace at the bottom of my dress.

"Akemi, dear", said the woman. I looked up and saw a mic in front of me. "Here you go."

"Thank you", I said.

"What's the mic for", Eliza asked.

"Me", I said.

"Diva", Carla said.

I forgot how much I didn't like those two. I only rolled my eyes and looked to Kagome. She smiled at me and I gave her one in exchange.

"Eliza Profit!" The curtains pulled up and a light shined and she walked through with a bright smile. Applause was heard with one of her favorite songs. The curtain was closed right behind her and leaving all sight of the show closed off to us.

"Okay, Eliza's in her seat. Carla, step up."

At that another song played and her name was called out. "Carla Gray." Kagome watched as she smiled and walked out. I let out a breath and shook off my nerves.

"What are you nervous about", Kagome asked. "You do this all the time!"

"I'm scared I'm going to trip in these heels", I said. "Yeah, I can rock high heels but you know I don't wear them a lot! It's only because of my few years of gymnastics that I can walk in them."

Kagome laughed at that and patted my shoulder. "You got this! Calm down."

"Yeah okay", I said sarcastically. Suddenly the song Where Are U Now played and I perked up. "Whoa, this is your song? I love this song!"

"Who wouldn't", Kagome said.

"Kagome Higurishi!" She placed a huge smile on her face and stepped out into the light and people applaud for her.

I gulped as my heart panicked. Why am I so worried? Kagome's right, I do this all the time!

Everything went quiet and my head shot up. Music began to play as the host spoke. "Now, here is our last one. She was asked to provide us with one last performance – and you know her, always the performer – she agreed full heartedly." I held the mic away from my mouth and cleared my throat. "Singing one of her favorites with her great friend Tyson Bullock, Never Forget You, we give you Akemi Blume!"

The curtains opened and a blinding spot light flashed on me. With squinted eyes, I walked forward and immediately with the song I began to sing.

 _Akemi: I used to be so happy_  
 _But without you here I feel so low_

I stepped through the spread curtains and smiled at the sight of everyone before me. They all looked so beautiful in their formal wear.

 _I watched you as you left but I can never seem to let you go_

I looked forward and saw one of my best guy friends and fellow choir student looking at me with a smile. He was so sweet and adorable… and also gay. So even if I did like him, it wouldn't work.

 _'Cause once upon a time you were my everything_  
 _It's clear to see that time hasn't changed a thing_  
 _It's very deep inside me but I feel there's something you should know_

I walked forward and Tyson grabbed my hand and smiled at me before we both sang out the chorus.

 _Both: I'll never forget you_  
 _You'll always be by my side_  
 _From the day that I met you_  
 _I knew that I would love you till the day I die_  
 _And I will never want much more_  
 _And in my heart I will always be sure_  
 _I will never forget you_  
 _And you'll always be by my side till the day I die_

Afterward that part instantly I felt eyes on me. I turned to Kagome to see her clapping in the applause with everyone at my entrance, but then she quickly motioned her head to her right with a nod. I looked where she was motioning and found the eyes that were bugging me. It was the yokai from a couple of days ago staring me down with a smirk. No wonder I was so nervous. I never performed in front of a yokai before.

 _Till the day I die_

People clapped to the instrumental part and I looked away placing a smile on my face and swaying back and forth to the beat. My performer's face was instantly plastered on me. I looked to Tyson knowing his part was next and I giggled as he placed a silly face.

 _Tyson: Funny how we both end happy but everything seems alright, ooh_  
 _I wonder what will happen_  
 _If we went back and put up a fight_  
 _'Cause once upon a time_  
 _Both: You were my everything_  
 _Tyson: It's clear to see that_  
 _Both: Time hasn't changed_  
 _Tyson: A thing so_  
 _Just what do you think could ever take you off my mind_

In the midst of Tyson's singing, we walked to the middle of it all and faced each other.

 _Both: I'll never forget you_  
 _And you'll always be by my side_

I looked back to the yokai as I spun in the heels and flowing dress. He seemed amused and entertained as if he were only seeing the proof to him being right.

 _From the day that I met you_  
 _I knew that I would love you till the day I die_

I looked to Kagome and seen her look from him to me and shrug. Then my eyes went to Carla and Eliza to see them look between me and Kags and roll their eyes. Haters gonna hate, right?

 _And I will never want much more_  
 _And in my heart I will always be sure_  
 _I will never forget you_  
 _And you'll always be by my side till the day I die_

I stood in the very middle of the dance floor and stared at nothing as I continued singing.

 _Akemi: Doing it, loving it_  
 _Everything that we do_

Oddly enough I felt a breeze kick in and grew confused. I heard people giving out statements in awe and I looked around discretely for the reason why. I saw a fan and behind it was a smirking Brandon. I only smiled at him.

 _Tyson: And all along, I knew I had something special with you_  
 _Akemi: But sometimes you just gotta know that these things fall through_  
 _Tyson: But I'm still tired and I can't hide my connection with you_

 _Both: Feeling it, loving it_  
 _Everything that we do_  
 _And all along, I knew I had something special with you_  
 _But sometimes you just gotta know that these things fall through_  
 _I can't hide my connection with you_

Both Tyson and I took turns doing runs as we sung through the chorus. Through the rest of it I couldn't help the smile on my face and the tears in my eyes. Tyson and I were the dynamic duo in duets. Not my words, but people say he's the only one that can match me in singing, so we were paired to sing together and we never stopped. So you can kind of understand how this song was hitting home for me right about now.

 _I'll never forget you_  
 _And you'll always be by my side_  
 _From the day that I met you_  
 _I knew that I would love you till the day I die_  
 _And I will never want much more_  
 _And in my heart I will always be sure_  
 _That I will never forget you_  
 _And you'll always be by my side till the day I die_

 _Akemi: (No oh yeah)_  
 _Tyson: Till the day I die, till the day I die, till the day I die_  
 _Akemi: (Oh yeah)_  
 _Tyson: Till the day I die, till the day I die, till the day I die_  
 _Akemi: (And you will always be by my side)_

 _Akemi: I'll never forget you_  
 _Tyson: (I will never, never, never, never, never, never)_  
 _Akemi: I'll never forget you_

 _Both: Till the day I die_

People gave a standing ovation and I smiled and gave a bow. Someone came and grabbed the mic as I went to my seat which was on a stage with the other girls. Tyson helped me up the stairs and into my seat and I gave him a huge hug. I could see the yokai man standing and clapping looking pleased with a smirk.

"I am so confused", I whispered to Kagome when Tyson left.

"You and me both", Kagome said. "He looked as if he were expecting you to do it and as if he were proud. What's up with that?"

I sat back in my seat with I sigh. I just shook my head and shrugged my shoulders. I don't even know. All of this is just so confusing! I never expected to even go through this. I wonder if Takara was this confused like me.

I just sat there with Kagome, not paying attention to the speeches and other things. In fact both of us just went on our phones and played games on mute under the table discreetly. It wasn't until we both got a text from our moms when we found out people knew.

"Bored?"

"We got caught man", I said placing my phone away.

"Not that it matters", Kagome said. "Most of this stuff right now is just for Carla and Eliza."

We both looked to the two girls who were being dedicated to. They both had a huge smile on their faces and were laughing.

"Uh huh", Kagome and I said in unison. When the speeches were done, food was served. We each got different plates with our favorite foods on them. I felt so happy that we didn't have to get up and get our own plates like everyone else did. Since we were the special ones, we got served.

I got steak, grilled chicken, a baked potato with broccoli. Yes people, I love me some broccoli. Kagome had two slices of lasagna with bread sticks and salad. Carla had four tacos and Eliza had a burger and fries. I honestly felt weird about the deal with what Eliza and Carla were eating. Why I don't know. I just didn't think it was a wise choice. After desert Kagome and I were about done.

"I'm sooo stuffed bro", I said out drinking water.

"If you wouldn't have eaten like a man maybe you wouldn't be so full", Eliza laughed out. "Like really, steak and potatoes?"

"They said our favorite", Kagome said.

"Yeah but they didn't say eat like a pig! That was way too much food to be eating. You're acting like this will be our last meal!"

"Well we don't know that now will we", I said. "They could send us out into the woods and play a little hunting game with us leaving us with no food and shelter."

"Oh please", Carla said. "You're being a bit over dramatic. You need to get out of those fiction fantasy books you like to read. Look into reality."

"Oh yeah, and being forced to give up age appropriate single virgin women to a species only known to this town is realistic to the world", Kagome said.

"It's realistic to us", Eliza said. "Otherwise it wouldn't be happening."

"Whatever bro, I'm going to mingle before the next event takes place." I then stood up and walked down the stairs. "Coming Kags?"

"Yep!"

We took our shoes with us and began walking through the crowd of people. We chatted with old friends and the people of the small town. Laughter and memories were shared and dances were done. But what Kagome and I were really doing was working our way to the yokai. We needed answers.

When we made it to his table that was only made for one and seemed to be decorated for a guest of honor, we noticed that he was pretty isolated. And there were plates of food on his table that remained untouched.

We walked up to him unnoticed by anyone. But he sure did take notice. He sat there with his arm propped up on the armrest of his chair rubbing his chin, sitting like an aristocrat.

"Ladies", he said. "What a surprise. Out of all my years of doing this, you're the first to make my acquaintance."

"You didn't eat anything", I said grabbing a chair. "Are you not hungry or something?"

"I don't eat mundane food", he said. His dark red eyes pierced my soul and sent shivers down my back.

"Then what do you eat", Kagome asked.

He then looked at her and tilted his head back. I raised a brow and Kagome pressed her lips together as he said nothing and smiled.

"Okay then", she said. "Never mind."

He chuckled at that and shook his head. "What is it that you want? And make it quick, you're drawing attention."

"Yeah don't give a fuck", I said determined. It's funny how just a moment ago I was nervous because of him but now, he doesn't even phase me. "You have answers that we need."

"I'll see if they are answers I can provide."

"What is going to happen to us", Kagome asked.

"That is an answer I can't provide."

"Why?"

"That is another answer I can't provide."

"Fine", I said rubbing my hands together. "Were you helping us when you pulled us away after the choosing?"

"I was."

"Why", I asked.

"Because I was ordered to", he said.

"By who", Kagome asked. "And why?"

"By the higher ups", he said.

"And why", I asked repeating Kagome's question. He said nothing and stared between Kagome and I.

"An answer he can't provide", Kagome groaned.

"Okay fine then, who are you? Can you tell us that much?"

"I am Sebastian West", he said.

"Nice name", I said.

"I know", he replied with a straight face.

"Can you at least give us an idea of what we're about to face."

"Whatever Takara told you is all you need to know", he said,

I instantly got more serious then. "You know my sister."

"I do", he said with a sigh.

"Is she alright, will I get to see her?"

"She's fine", he said bored. "If you'll see her that I don't know. Even though you all will be going to the same place, you'll far apart."

"What does that mean", Kagome and I asked in unison. He said nothing once again. "Unavailable answer."

"Is there anything else we should know", Kagome asked.

"My patience is wearing thin and you're no longer amusing", he said providing us a straight face.

"Well thanks", I said. "But sadly that's not what we mean. And don't play with us because you know exactly what I mean."

He looked at me and eyed me up and down. "You're a heated one", he said. I said nothing but stared him down. "Keep in mind what Takara told you. It will be helpful. After all Akemi, you are quite used to it. You do read, am I correct?"

I looked away and raked my mind for answers. Why is everything turning back to me? First Takara telling Kagome I know then him telling me I know! What is it I know that I don't know?

"You should go", he said. "People are waiting."

"He's right", Kagome said. "We need to go."

"I'm always right."

I stood up and Kagome and I walked away. We went back to the table which was cleared and we sat there quietly.

"What were you two doing with him", Eliza asked.

"Nothing you'd understand", Kagome said. "Not saying that to be harsh but it's true. We don't even understand."

"He's been telling us things", I said. "And it's confusing the hell out of me."

"Did he tell you what's going to happen to us", Carla asked.

"No, that's the big secret that has yet to be revealed", Kagome said. "To think it'd be a puzzle that his giving us pieces to but the more he talks the more we get confused. He's saying things that have so many holes in it."

"Like what", Eliza asked.

"Like I know what's happening because of my sister", I said. "This is wrong because I know nothing. It's not like my sister has been sending me letters. I only had a dream about her."

"Could there be anything in the dream that gave away some clues?"

"No", Kagome said. "She just said that Akemi knows."

"Well you must know something about what's happening to us if everyone says you do", Eliza said.

"Well I don't, sorry to disappoint!"

"We will now be doing more dedications. There are people here who want to say some things and give some presents."

At that I sat back in my seat and looked up to the first person who came up. "Mrs. Rose", I whispered.

"Hello Akemi", she said with a smile. "You look gorgeous tonight." I only smiled and gave a small chuckle. "I remember the first time you walked into the library. You're mother, God rest her soul, was there to get a manual for research. The first thing you did was run to the books. You didn't go to the toys like all of the other children, you ran to the books. You always sat in that one spot, in the fiction area. I don't know why but you chose the darkest place to read in my library. And I still remember the first book you've ever read." She then held up a wrapped box and walked it over to the table. "Such a mature series for such a young child." We both laughed and I opened the box. There sat the entire series to the book I always borrowed from the library. My first book. My favorite book. "To this day, you always borrowed these books. I order you a new set. I didn't want to send you off with a set that was falling apart." I looked up at her and saw her eyes watering up. "It was going to be a graduation gift. I always thought if I gave them to you, you'd never come back because that's all you ever checked out. I guess… now… I don't have to worry about that, huh?"

"Mrs. Rose", I said quietly. Tears began to burn in my own s eyes. I wiped my face and stood up to give her a hug. '"Thank you so much. I love you."

"I love you too, honey", she said pulling away. She cupped my cheek with her hand and kissed my forehead.

Up next walked one of my favorite teachers. My choir teacher. "Mr. Baker", I laughed out.

"Dear ole Akemi", he said holding his hands out. "Boy, am I going to miss you. You were one of my very best singers. But not only you an amazing singer, you were an extravagant student. You're such a selfless and caring person Akemi. You were always there for others when they needed you. You never broke a promise, and you were the first help with anything." I tilted my head as others gave their agreements. "But another great characteristic you have is the fact we both share the love for the supernatural and wilderness. It's a thing that we constantly have conversations about. So my gifts to you are these replicas of blades from the TV show Supernatural." I gasped and covered my mouth. "For those who don't know, in the TV show the main characters hunt down demons and monsters. One of these blades is supposed to have the ability to kill demon and the other angel."

I opened the box and there blades to blades. I smirked at that and looked up at Mr. Baker. "I never thought I'd be getting my first weapon from my choir teacher." At that everyone laughed and I hugged him. "Thank you."

I sat there through the many people who spoke to us and provided us with gifts. I couldn't help it but my eyes wondered to the yokai over at the table. He looked me in the eye and did nothing. He gave a passing glance at his wrist watch, and raised his brow. His food was still untouched.

By the time we reached the close end, I held a few nice things. The books, the blades, some pads and pencils for my drawing and writing, a small survival kit since I loved camping and the wild life, and a locket from Brandon.

"Now that we are reaching the end, it is time for the families to come up."

I sat tall as I watched our parents step forward. First was Eliza's family. The talked about how so proud of her they were and how they'd miss her nagging them all the time. They gave her a pocket watch from the long line of family. Carla's parents also spoke of the same thing except they didn't say nagging; they said the constant chatter about her future goals of becoming famous. They gave her, her great grandmother's hair comb.

"Kagome", Ski Higurishi said with Souta beside her. "I want you to know that you father and grandfather would be so proud of you. You are such a strong woman with such a great spirit. If fact, a pure spirit." Ski then grabbed a huge box from Souta and held it up. "I knew you held the soul of the great Lady Kikyou. We all did. You look exactly like her. In fact in this box is the bow and quiver she held so dear." It was handed to Kagome and she opened it. Immediately Kagome and I gasped.

"You felt that", she asked.

"Yeah", I said nodding. We looked around and saw Eliza and Carla looked at us with slight frowns on their faces.

"Of course you can", Ski laughed out. "You're both mikos and very strong ones too."

"Is that what all that training at the shrine was for", I asked. "Because we're mikos?"

"Yes", my dad said. I then looked to them to see them holding a whether large box. "We had to make sure you were trained because we didn't want you to have a power you can't control."

"Akemi, these are from Lady Midiroku", mom said. They gave me the box and I slowly opened it. A huge heat wave came from the box. I swallowed at the sight of a beautiful katana and bow. The hilt of the sword was white and the bow was white with a matching quiver. "You're parents were going to give these to you when you graduated. It was asked in their will."

"Both of you girls are trusted with a great power", Ski said.

"And it is pretty clear why", my father said. "You're both level headed and very mature for your age. You are so responsible and smart. We are proud to have you as daughters."

"And Akemi", my mom said. "I know your parents are proud of you. You grew up to be a wonderful young woman." She then handed me a small box. "These are your parents' rings."

I opened the box and nearly broke apart. I took the chain out of the box. Kagome moved my hair and I clipped it around my neck. I held the rings up to my mouth and kissed them as I closed my eyes. I was so going to have a terrible headache later.

"We are so sad to see you go", Ski said crying. I looked up to see they were all crying. Not just our parents but the whole group of people from our town.

"Such positive young women like the four of you are so hard to let go. And it breaks our heart knowing we have to", said the Mayor. "I'm sorry to say this but I feel like this may be the hardest we have gone through. Not because you ladies are better than the others, no. It's because we're letting more pieces of us go. And it gets harder and harder each year." At that everyone stood and so did we. Tears were flowing down my face as I stared my parents in the eye. "As our usual goodbye presents from our town, we present to ladies Rings of Memoire." At that he placed ring on all of our right hands and gave us all hugs. "Good bye ladies."

At that we were all helped down the stairs and people came up to say their final goodbyes.

I hugged my parents as I watched people take the last of our gifts. "Momma, daddy, I love you so much! Please… please don't mourn. I'm not dead, okay."

"Of course not honey", my mom said kissing me. "It's amazing how well your makeup held."

I laughed at that as I wiped away at stray running makeup. "Yeah huh", I winced.

"Headaches are going to be a hand full", dad said.

"Ladies", said the yokai standing by the car as the yokai that drove the SUV place our new gifts and things in the trunk of the limo. "It is time."

I nodded and looked back to my parents. "I'll never forget you and what you've done for me. No matter what happens, I'll always remember the love that you gave me when my parents died. And for that, I thank you. Good bye."

"Bye sweetheart", they said giving me the last kiss.

I stepped away and turned to the car unable to look anymore. I felt someone grab my hand and I looked to see it was Kagome crying just as much as I was.

We both got in the car and leaned on each other. The door was closed and there we saw the yokai. He looked to us and stared. I only looked away and closed my eyes.

"You aren't going to suffer", he said. "What we do is actually good for you. You'll thank us when you'll realize it."

"You took us away from our family, how will we ever thank you for that", Eliza snapped at him. "You are monsters!"

He only tilted his head and chuckled. "Maybe you're right", he said.

"Hell yeah she's right", Carla yelled. "You ruined something we worked hard for. We were going to graduate. We had scholarships to go to college!"

"Congratulations", he said. "Such a great accomplishment."

"You son of a –"

"You really think it's bright to argue with the one who is taking us to the ones who hold our lives in their hands", I groaned out. I think this will be the worse headache in my history.

"Oh shut up", Eliza spat. "You're only saying that because you like him. We saw you talking to him and staring at him the whole ceremony."

"Really", I said. "You think I like him." I pointed to the yokai man and waved them off. "Yeah, he's hot and all but no I don't like him. I don't even know him. He's taking me away from my family too."

"You guys, stop", Kagome said. "This won't help the situation. And Akemi, go to sleep before you make your headache worse."

"I can't sleep with them yelling at the dude."

"Please you guys, let's just stay quiet."

"As if we give a fuck about her headache", Carla snarled. "And they aren't your family, they're Takara's. Yours is dead and the fact that you were even with Takara's family and was chosen just made it worse for them. It's bad they had to give up one, now two. And why, because poor little Akemi's parents died and she was dumped because she couldn't keep her man happy? Yeah, what the fuck ever."

I rubbed my head and cleared my throat. "Let's get one thing straight", I said sitting forward. I opened my eyes and stared them down. "You say one more thing about me or my family; adoptive or birth; I will slit your motherfucking throat. We aren't in town anymore and nothing is keeping me from doing it. I got the utensils, you saw them. And even worse, for you not me, I won't feel any remorse."

"I told you to leave her alone", Kagome said. "It's never nice to mess with her when she has a headache."

"So now that you know, shut the fuck up because I am far from in the mood. I lost two sets of parents. You, only one, so I know I have way more rage pent inside me. Do not make me let out my inner bitch."

"You just became more entertaining", Sebastian said.

"You shut up too", I said. I then leaned back and closed my eyes. Kagome laid my head on her shoulder and I turned into her to hide my face. There, I let all of my tears fall.

That was it for me. I lost everything. Thinking that much, I fell asleep.

"Akemi!"

"What the fuck", I yelled coming out of my sleep. I looked around to see everyone looking startled. Everyone but… "Where the hell is Sebastian?"

"We don't know", Carla said. "We fell asleep just like you did. We were driving for an hour when we fell asleep."

"I woke up and he was gone", Kagome said.

"Not to mention we're no longer moving", I said. I took off my heels and slipped into my flats. "I'm going outside to look around. Maybe we're here and he wanted to see what the authorities wanted to do."

At that, I opened the door and climbed out. Shutting the door behind me and took a 360 and frowned.

"What the hell?" We were in a small opening in the woods. There wasn't even a path; we were just in the woods. I slowly walked around the car to see if maybe behind some trees there was a building or path. There was nothing but more forestry.

I went to the limo door and opened it. "Aye you guys might want to see this?"

They all climbed out and took a look around us. "Where are we?"

"Oh yes, I know the answer to that question", I said sarcastically.

"What the hell are we supposed to do, why would they leave us out here?"

"And the SUV with all of our things are gone too", Carla cried out.

"Akemi", Kagome whispered. I looked at her and she looked back at me. "Do you have an idea?"

I then looked to Carla and Eliza and frowned. "How am I supposed to know? I'm in the same position as you?"

"He said you would know though", Eliza said.

"Well I don't", I said.

"Think" Kagome said. "Please."

I sighed and turned away. I ran my hands through hair and looked up at the starry sky.

"Pack things for survival… You're Midiroku now…. It's nothing you can't handle", Takara words said in my head. I frowned at that.

"These tips were given because of the pure souls you have. Listen to them and you'll do well."

"She said to stick with you because you'll know the predicament", Kagome's words repeated.

"Keep in mind what Takara told you. It will be helpful. After all Akemi, you are quite used to it. You do read, am I correct?"

"What I read", I said aloud.

"What", Carla asked confused. "What you read?"

"My books", I said. "Those sons of bitches…"

"What about you're books", Eliza said. "I'm already confused Akemi, please don't make it worse."

"Explain to us please", Kagome said.

"My favorite book series is about these kids who are supposed supernatural beings that are tested on. When they found out the truth, they ran away and had to live base off the wilderness. Some had to use money they saved up and flee the state. Others had to survive in the forest. They had no one, nothing, and most of all no money. They were living in the wilderness."

"So we're supernatural test subjects", Carla asked.

"No", Kagome said as it hit her. "We have to live in the wilderness. Just like the teens."

"Why though", Eliza asked. "They take us from our homes only to leave us stranded in the woods? Why?"

"Because we're being hunted", I said. "They're hunting us down. Why I don't know but what I do know is that it is not to test on us. To them we're prey."

"So what do we do", Kagome asked.

"We do exactly that", I said. "We live until we figure out what they want from us." I turned back to them and folded my arms. "No wonder he told us to wear flats and don't get big dresses. I hope you have a change of clothes because as of right now, we're camping out."

"Oh hell no", Eliza said.

"Oh hell yeah", I said. "But first, let's get out of here. They're hunting us, the last thing we want is to lose in their little game and be found." I went to the front of the limo and popped the trunk. "Let's see if they left our things that we had in the limo's trunk. If so we should be good." I walked to the back of the limo and opened the trunk. I sighed at the sight that our things were still there. "Get your things and let's go."

"How are we supposed to survive like this? We don't know what to do!"

"I guess that's what they meant by I'll know", I said. As I searched through my large camp bag. In there I saw a few changes of clothes and the things I usually took when I went camping. I took my dream that I had about Takara to heart and packed what I'd need. I'm glad I did now.

"What do you mean?"

"They didn't mean I'll know what's going to happen to us", I said as I pulled out some shorts and a t-shirt. I then went to the trunk and handed Kagome her bag. "They meant I'll know how to deal with it. I know how to live with nature."

"So that's just it", Carla said. She then moved to the trunk and grabbed her things. "We just live out here until we figure out what's going on?"

"Yeah", I said. "I hope you're not afraid of garden snakes."

I then began to walk on with Kagome laughing behind me.

"Wait there are snakes out here?"

"There snakes everywhere, sweet heart. Now let's get changed so we can get out of here, and pack your the dresses too."

* * *

With the Yokai

"So Sebastian", said a deep voice. "What are your words on the girls?"

"I say they are perfect for our hunters", Sebastian said. "I just hope the right hunter chooses the right girl."

"And why is that?"

"Things wouldn't work as well as we'd want them to, especially with the mikos. They are strong headed. They came to me demanding answers. And the reincarnation of Midiroku is the most of work."

"Then you're right, this will be perfect." The yokai then stood and cleared his throat. "Release the hunters. I'd like to see things set into play. I'm curious."

* * *

Author's Note: Whoa! I'm back bitches, as promised! I really hope you guys like this story because it honestly took me forever to write it. Also, it's been bugging me all week! I was constantly looking at my phone for follows, favorites, and reviews. It broke my heart because I didn't get as many but… it takes time I guess, right? And I've wanted to post more chapters but no. I have to be a good girl because if I don't this story won't last as long.

Any who, next chapter will be up by Monday. Until then, please – I beg of you – review, favorite, and follow. It may seem like it, but c'mon peeps, I ain't asking for much! All you gotta do is type "Nice" or something. Account or no account. I mean damn, if you have an account but just don't feel like logging in, it's cool. Just fill in your name. If you do that, then I'll be happy to respond to you in the next chap.

I'm like really, guys. I'm desperate. This is like the first I posted a story in years and it's because of being very self conscious. I never thought people cared for my stories much so I kind of lost the drive to update. Your words really help. But for now, just know I love you – I guess – and I really look forward into SEEING YOUR REVIEWS!

Tata!


	3. Our Shelter and New Home

Disclaimers!

* * *

To Iceliarea: 1) I don't think anyone likes the other two girls. They were made to be bitches… sorta. 2) Ssssssh! Don't go assumin' shit! I'm not saying that your assumption is correct but, geez, leave it to the imagination. Now everyone's going think the same as you, silly! 3) Thanks for the encouragement. 4) OMG! PLEASE! I've always wanted to have someone fanart me! I swear to you, I'd make it the cover photo. Akemi looks like my profile pic but with seriously dark black hair and violet eyes.

To Tonimeowmeow: I'M TRYING! ...pushy…

To Srirachacha: Thank you so much! I promise I will try to keep up my amateur writing that you graciously compliment so well. You doll, you!

To Guest: Bro, I feels ya! It's been killing me to update. I was so fucking excited because the plot is kinda unique, ya know? And ya nearly killed me. I was laughing because I was thinking sooner or later these peeps are going to wonder what book series Akemi is talking about. Well her book series is my favorite books series which, as you know, inspired me to write this story. Technically, it's two series linked, two trilogies. As for what the book is… you'll have to wait until the fifth chapter. It's announced in the story so I can't say. Sorry! You can always search it up!

To Daughter-of-EveDiana: Thanks, I believe I'm at a way better start than when I was in track… Horrid memories. And about the other OC's, yeah they are supposed to be that way. But trust me they kind of get better. I just didn't want to use actual character for their part because I couldn't find any to match besides Kikyou which is kind of played out. And about my Midiroku, yeah I know. After doing research for my next story, I've come to realize that her name sounds and is spelled nothing like Miroku's. Don't know how I mixed them up but I did, so… yeah! I now know that it's Midoriko. Thanks for reminding me to change them.

To NikeCeleste13: Thank you and I promise I will keep them coming.

To Lolistalkiller: Imma update! I won't let you down. At least I won't try to…

* * *

Previously

This is some bullshit.

Okay so, before you caught me after I found out me, my bestie, and two other peers, Carla and Eliza, were chosen. We had to spend our last days with our families. It was hard for us all. We went through the pampering but we didn't feel good about it. At the ceremony Kagome and I questioned Sebastian, the demon who escorts us. It didn't help because the more he talked the more confused we were. Worst was seeing the ones we love and care for cry over us and mourn. I'd rather be dead than to witness the pain of a funeral for myself. But that's not it. Kagome and I were given super antique weapons passed down through ancestors, including Kikyou and Midoriko. Then we cried, forming a migraine, and we left. With arguing, me threatening to whip ass, and having my guilt thrown in my face, we all suspiciously fell asleep. When we woke up we were abandoned in the middle of a forest with no path alerting us how we leave or how we arrived. We then revised all the tips and evidence to conclude that "… we're being hunted."

Remember when I said this was bullshit? Well I was wrong. This is some _fucking_ bullshit.

* * *

The Hunted

Chapter Three

Our Shelter and New Home

* * *

"I'm so hungry", Eliza cried out.

"Me too", Carla agreed.

"Oh such a shame", Kagome said. "Akemi, are you hungry?"

"No not really", I said. "I'm too full off of eating like a man. What about you, Kagome?"

"No, I'm full off of all the carbs in my two pieces of lasagna and breadsticks."

"Okay, we get it", Eliza yelled out as she stepped over some roots. "We made fun of the way you ate not realizing we'd reap it in the end. Gosh, now can we just stop and find something to eat?"

"Oh yeah sure", I said turning back to look at the two whining children. "Because we are on a fucking road trip and Burger King is just up the road. Will a whopper do you good? NO, WE CAN'T STOP AND EAT!"

"Oh my gosh, I thought you were good at this", Carla said. "Can't you find some food or something? With you in charge we'll starve!"

"Oh, I'm in charge", I asked shocked. "It surely doesn't feel like it with you yelling commands in my ear! Listen, unless we find a stream or anything the only thing you can eat are tree roots. And knowing you, you probably wouldn't want that unless it was cleaned off by water which – news flash – we don't have."

"Alright", Kagome said stepping between us. "Let's calm down. We all have been awake since we got out of the limo. We have been traveling all night in search for a perfect place to lay low and maybe form shelter."

"We know that", Eliza said. "That's why we're wondering why we can't take a break and slow down."

"Because it's best to keep moving before sun down", I growled out. "I'm able to protect myself and guide the way in the dark but I don't feel like having you cling to me every time you hear something. You can't see or judge correctly when it's dark out."

"We saw places to rest out but you wouldn't let us stay", Carla said.

"They weren't good places. There were nests around the area and places for forest creatures to live. You don't want to live in the middle of the animals' home. Not to mention we still haven't found a source of water or food. There should be a river around here somewhere because animals still need that too and they won't live in a place without resources."

"Look, Akemi is our best bet at surviving this", Kagome sighed out. "She's doing the best she can. She knows of different scenarios and we don't. Now, I say we should just listen to her without complaints because we are being hunted right now, and the more we sit around and argue the more these yokai things can gain on us."

"We know, but we can't travel forever without not even taking a breather. You may be able to do this but, Akemi, we never did this before. We aren't use to this like you are."

Kagome looked to me and I groaned at the look. She was considering it. "They're right, Kemi. We've never went camping like you. We never had a reason to travel through the woods. Whereas you are immune to this, we aren't. You got to let us rest a bit."

"At least ten minutes."

I shifted the bow and quiver that hung on my shoulders along with my backpack. My sword hung under my belt in my shorts. I gave a nod and cleared my throat. "You're right, and I'm sorry. It's just that I have to know and do everything because no one knows what to do besides me. If anything would happen to you guys, I'll feel responsible and I'll blame myself and give up. I don't want anything to happen to anyone so I'm trying to find something as safe as possible to take shelter in that will accommodate us."

"We know", Eliza said rolling her eyes. "And you're doing a great job. You brought up points we weren't even thinking about when we were looking for places to stay."

"Like how the trees above us had multiple webs we didn't notice", Carla said.

"Yeah", Kagome agreed. "We didn't think that the spiders in the trees would cause other animals to move in."

"Let's be honest here", I said rolling my eyes. "You didn't agree to move because of the other animals. You just didn't want to live with spiders."

"True", they all said in unison.

"How about this", I said dropping my bag. "I'm going to go off and continue to look. I'll mark trees with my sword so I can remember where I'm at, and if I find a place I'll come back to get you. If I don't come back within an hour, follow the happy faces on the trees and meet up with me, okay? That way you'll have an hour's worth of rest and more ground will be covered. Good?"

"But what if something happens", Kagome said frowning. "Like if a yokai finds you or us; how will we contact each other?"

"Nothing will happen", I said. "Because we are miko and we can purify their asses. We have bows and arrows, Kagome, and luckily we know how to use them. The sword I still need work on though… Anyways, I'm going to leave this heavy sack and instead just take my satchel with my mini kit. I'll see you in an hour."

I then smiled at them and turned to continue on my way. Now that it was me, I could move faster. I had to limit myself because they didn't know how to travel. I made sure to stay in a straight line and mark each tree I passed by.

"Shit mud", I said looking at the large pond sized puddle of mud. I grab the hilt of my sword and stepped back. I shove the sword into the ground behind me and quickly removed my shoes and socks. Stepping forward slowly, I took in the sight of the mud. "This… isn't mud", I said as I noticed odd ripples. I grabbed the sword and stuck it in the mud and watched it sink. I quickly pulled it out with a grunt and cursed. "This is quicksand!" I slowly stepped back and grabbed my shoes. I then leaned on the tree and thought of a way to both get around it and to warn the girls to move if they have to follow behind me. So far I have been gone for about twenty-seven minutes according to my watch.

"Wait… quicksand can only form if the sand has water and is agitated by vibrations which means I have to be near some water. This isn't a tidal flat, I'm obviously in the woods", I said to myself as I paced the ground. "This isn't a swamp… or marsh and I don't think there is an underground spring because the ground wasn't wet when I was walking here. It would've been soft and springy and no water has been seeping up when I stepped. So there's either a lake shore nearby or I'm getting close to a tidal flat… which would be awesome! That means fresh water and fish!"

At the idea I began to move around the quicksand meanwhile checking the ground surface with my sword so I wouldn't come across more. When I finally got around I turned back to look and then moved forward. As I moved forward a huge grin spread across my face as the sound of flowing water reached my ears. At this I ran forward to come to a breach of a small water fall.

"Holy shit, I found a place!" I quickly ran around inspecting it and each time I did I grew excited as approval went on in my head. "Yeah we might get a few critters here and there but we're in the forest and we're by the water." I gave a long stretch and sighed and reached down to cup some water to throw on my face.

"Okay, so it'd be great if there was a cave behind the waterfall. I'm sure the girls have no idea how to build shelter, which would leave me in charge of tired people." I growled at the idea. "And with the two princesses that won't be easy. So let's pray there's a cave."

I moved to the rock wall and slipped back into my socks and shoes. I then climbed it and searched behind the water. It wasn't easy with the water pounding on my back and in my eyes but I managed. But I didn't hold up for long and ended up slipping and falling.

"Shit", I screamed out as I smacked the water and sunk in. Ignoring the pain, I swam to the top and frowned at the sight. "There's a cave all right… and a fucking other world!" I pulled myself out and took a look around.

Apparently when I went under I swam pass the falling water to the inside. It was a large space. If you'd ask me, I'd say this little cliff or whatever was hallow and at the top there was a small hole in the ceiling providing light.

"That means we'll have to build a fire at night." I looked around the cave and saw no source of wildlife and screeched. "Hell yeah! Now time to get the girls."

I dove into the water and swam all the way back to shore. I ignored the aquatic life scattering and made my surface. Once I climbed out I broke off into a sprint and began to laugh at the odds.

"Things are beginning to look up a little. If we can last in this game these yokai are playing maybe they will take me to my sister and we can go back home. I don't know."

Continuing running, I jumped over a long and screamed as I stepped right into the quicksand.

"FUCKING NUT", I yelled out. "Now I got to get myself out of this mess!" Luckily… I'm only knee deep.

* * *

Twenty-Five Minutes Later

* * *

"It's almost been an hour", Kagome said standing up. "We need to go and find her."

"She told us to come for her after an hour has past, not in the tail end", Carla said lying on her back with her eyes close. "We'll wait."

"I don't think we should", Kagome said. "Despite what she said, Akemi would've come back anyways. She wouldn't leave us to follow behind her because she knows we can't travel without her. She could be hurt waiting for us."

"Because she knows how to deal with this she would've toughened up", Eliza said. "She's a big girl, give it a rest Kagome! Who knows, she could be on her way back now with news that she found a spot."

"Well in that case, we'll meet her half way", Kagome said. She then looked at her watch and grabbed her things and Akemi's bag. "It's officially been an hour, let's go."

"And you ruined the last few minutes of it", Eliza said. "Thanks a lot."

Kagome only rolled her eyes and moved forward as the girls followed her. "Just keep an eye out for smiley faces on trees and any danger, alright? I suggest we move forward quietly so we don't alert anything out there that we are here."

Silently the other two agreed and moved forward.

"This shit is deep and I need sleep. I can't get myself out", I sang as I leaned back now waist deep in the fucker. "I have on my shoes and now it's like glue; sucking me in won't let me go. And now I'm sore." I sighed finishing my little depressed song and fingered the quicksand. Without shoes I could get out of this easily but I didn't expect to run right into it so I have been struggling to get out of it. After awhile of working, I sunk down and grew tired so I took a break.

"Alright, I'll just lean back and work one leg at a time." I then leaned back into the sand and began to twist my left leg to move the liquid around my leg to loosen up the quicksand. For those of you who don't know, when you stop moving quicksand hardens around you so you need to get slick. Once my leg started to get loose I pulled it out as much as I could and quickly did the same with the other.

"She shouldn't be that far away", I heard someone say. It sounds like Kagome.

"Kagome", I called out. "Carla! Eliza!"

"Akemi", they called back. "Where are you?"

"Um…" I said as they began to come into view. "Wait! Stop, please don't come any further!"

"Oh crap, is that quicksand", Carla asked.

"No, I just thought it'd be nice to take a mud bath in the middle of the forest – what the hell could it be other than quicksand?"

"Here, we'll help you", Kagome said moving forward.

"No", I said holding out my hands. "I know how to get out, I was almost there. It's a bit harder with shoes on."

"Why", Eliza asked as I worked my leg.

"Because", I began as I moved my right leg then my left. "The soles of your shoes… produces suction in the sand. So when you move… it pulls you in further." I then got my knees out and tested the surface around me for a stable place to try and get out. Once I found it I pulled myself out in one quick movement and sighed when I was on the ground. "There… all good now."

"Wow that's amazing", Carla said. "How'd you know how to get out of that?"

"Dad got stuck in once and he watched a lot of videos on it."

"Did you find a place", Kagome asked.

I gasped and smiled. "Yeah I did! It's perfect you guys!" I then stood and arched my back, cracking it. "It has a waterfall and once we swim under it we'll come to a big ass cave. It has a hole in the ceiling so there will be light during the day but we'll need a fire at night. That won't really make a difference though because we'd need one anyway. And there's fish there so we'll have food and water."

"Perfect", Eliza said. "See, I told you she was coming back."

"But she was stuck in quicksand", Kagome argued.

"And she got out without our help too", Carla said. "Akemi's a big girl! So where do we go?"

"That way pass the quicksand", I said.

"Well can't we go around", Kagome asked.

"Yeah we could but it's a difficult path. The quickest way is through the quicksand."

"We can't go through it!"

"That's why we'll run", I said. "All it is really is agitated sand and water. It's still a solid. If you walk on it and stay there long enough to apply pressure then you will start to sink. So we will not walk instead we'll run! Now let's go! Off with your shoes and socks!"

"I don't know, you just got out of that. You got stuck in it already!"

"Because I accidently jumped into it", I said. "I was jumping over that log and my foot got in deep. We can do this, just don't stop."

We all took off our shoes and lined up a few feet away.

"On my mark", I said. They all nodded and I gave my own. "Set… go!" We all ran across it bare foot. Just when we got to the end Carla dropped her shoes and stopped to get it. Problem is she stopped enough for her foot to sink.

"SHIT! Aye you guys, help me!"

"Hurry and throw us your things. The more you have the more it will weigh you down." She then threw us her bag and I got it and dropped it away from the sand. "Now Carla don't struggle, we'll pull you out. Grab her arms and pull as hard as you can. She'll be out in a second; she's only up to her calves."

We then grabbed her and pulled. Slowly she was released and we all fell back.

"Thanks", she said.

"No problem, now let's go." We grabbed our things and began to run forward. When we saw water we all began to laugh out in glee.

We all ran to the shore and began to play in the water. Once we had our time we all fell back onto the ground and sighed in content.

"Now", Eliza said. "You said the cave is behind there, right?"

I looked at the water fall and nodded. "Yeah", I said moving the wet hair out of my face.

"Okay so how are we going to get our things through without soaking everything?"

I frowned at that as they all looked at me. "That's a great question. Some of our things can't get wet without being destroyed, but it's bound to get wet if swim through."

I bit the corner of my lower lip and thought on it. "Unless we find away to pass it through the water fall or –"

"The hole in the ceiling", Kagome said.

"What?"

"You said there's a hole in the ceiling of the cave. Two of us can swim in and the others can climb and drop our things down for the others to catch."

"Great idea", I said. "We should do it now though. That way when we get in, we can start making up the cave so we can be comfortable. After that we'll fish out some food and cook it up. When everything's set and done we can finally unwind. If we stop now, we'll crash and we won't get anything done before sunset. It'll be much more complicated at night."

"Right", Eliza said. "I'll climb with you. Kagome and Carla can swim through, let's do it."

I raised my brows at hearing Eliza volunteer for the hard part, but once I stopped and looked at them I could see determination. They were ready to get this part over with, and they knew once it was done they can finally rest and eat.

"Alright", I said. "We'll have to carry everything ourselves though."

"Or we can separate the stuff", Carla said. "Put everything that will tarnish in the bags you'll take and Kagome and I can get everything else that way you won't have problems climbing."

"Perfect, let's hop to it. But first let's get firewood. We can't get it wet if we want it to burn. I'll go search for some and you guys can start separating."

They nodded and I ran off to find wood after emptying out a bag. Not too far from the water fall I came in contact with some birch trees, and silver ones at that! For those who don't know, birch trees have some of the most flammable bark. Silver birch bark is the most flammable. Not to mention the bark is very easy to peel off the tree. Even when it's wet it will burn. So I'll let Carla and Kagome take it with them. And another thing that can be useful is the sap the birch trees produce. Birch sap contains amino acids as well as minerals, enzymes, proteins, antioxidants, sugar and vitamins. So maybe later I'll figure out a way to extract some without a tube for us to drink. It's summer so it might taste a bit bitter compared to how it tastes in the early spring, but at least we'll have a source of protein and vitamins.

I pulled out one of the Supernatural blades and whined at what I was about to do. These were valuable collectors' items but I can't use my sword without cutting deep into my hand. I can't just swing at the tree either. I bit my lip as I stuck the blade inside the tree and began carving out the bark. I threw the bark in the bag and picked up some stray pieces on the ground.

"Maybe if I travel far enough I can find some mulch…" Mulch is an extremely flammable thing of nature. If you have a garden next to your house with mulch and you threw your cigarette bud next to it, it can take down your entire house. Shredded mulch is more combustible than chunky mulch so I'll look for that. Yeah mulch is more so man made but you have some animals that make some type of mulch when they dig and scratch, so it's possible. Some even use it to nest in.

I took about fifteen minutes to fill then bag and I headed back. When I made it to the girls they had everything packed and ready.

"We were just about to come and find you", Carla said. "Did you get enough?"

"I got more than enough", I said. "These woods provide some really good wood, and I found mulch. And we have birch trees back there. They produce a sap we can drink that will give us some minerals and protein we'll most likely need."

"Great", Eliza said. "Let's get a move on it."

"Wait, I have some bark that will burn even when wet. I'll give that to you guys to lighten our load."

"You shouldn't", Kagome said. "Our load is heavier. There was less to save than there was to not save. We can't have too much or the bags will sink."

"Right", I said. "Well let's go."

I moved Eliza over to a safe part to climb and helped her up. Meanwhile as this happened I watched Kagome and Carla dive into the water and swim with the bags in hand. I watched as their figures swam under the water and to the other side.

"You coming", Eliza said half way there.

"Oh yeah", I said. "Just making sure they got there okay." I then grabbed onto the rock and climbed up after Eliza. She gripped onto a piece and it crumbled and fell on my head. "Be careful or we're both goners. I'm under you."

"Sorry", she said moving up. She reached the top and pulled herself up. Once she was up she pulled me up and we carefully walked over to the open gap. We weren't sure if it was going to fall from under us so we had to be careful.

Kneeling down next to the hole I peeked inside and called to Kagome and Carla. "You guys ready?"

"Yeah, throw it down."

I took Eliza's bag first and placed it inside the hole as low as I could and dropped it. Carla caught it and placed in on the ground next to her. I then dropped the one with the fire wood then the last one.

"That's it", Eliza said. "We're coming down now."

"You might want to drop you shoes and socks down too", Carla said. "It was hell swimming in them."

"Thanks", Eliza said moving to take them off.

"Wait no, we can't", I said. "We need them to get down. They protect our feet and we are limited on first aid. We need to be as careful as possible."

"Oh yeah", Eliza said. "I guess we gotta fight through it, huh?"

"Yeah we do", I said. "Alright let's go. It won't be easy." I moved to the edge of the cliff and raised a brow. On the other hand… "Ever been skinny dipping?"

She frowned at me and looked down. The idea then hit her and she shook her head. "No, I am not jumping off!"

"I'm not asking you to", I said. "It's either you jump or you climb back down with the risk of falling and eating shit all by yourself cause I'm jumping."

"But what if –"

"Okay", I asked her. "You said okay? Great! Down you go!"

"Akemi wait no!"

I then pushed her off and she screamed on her way down. "Don't hit the surface flat", I yelled jumping off.

"I hate –" But she dove in before she could finish. I went in head first and saw her glaring at me. I smiled and began to swim towards the cave with her in tow.

I broke the surface and busted out laughing as I swam to get out.

"It's not funny!"

"It was so funny!"

"What's so funny", Kagome asked.

"Akemi pushed me off the cliff!"

"WHAT?"

"Oh shut up, you make it sound like I tried to kill you", I said moving my hair back.

"Akemi, you can't go pushing people off cliffs", Carla yelled.

"It was either that or risk falling off from climbing back down. We don't have the right equipment to do that and we need to prevent as many injuries as possible. Besides, we weren't even that high up. It was like diving off a diving board. It wasn't that bad."

"You know what else is funny", Eliza asked as she rung out her shirt.

"What", I asked

"This", she then pushed me and I screamed out as I fell back into the water.

I broke surface to see everyone laughing. "You're right, that was funny. Tee-fucking-hee."

"Let's get serious so we can settle down and eat", Kagome said, laughing.

* * *

The Hunters

* * *

"This is where they were dropped off", one said as they came to a clearing. Of course there was no sign that anything was there but they knew.

"Do you think they got far?"

"Of course not", another said. "None of the girls ever did."

"This group is different", a monotone yokai said as he stood next to one of similar features.

"How so?"

"One is nature adapted", the one next to the monotone angel said. "She's camped out before, reads books on surviving adventures, watches nature and survival shows and loves nature. Not to mention her sibling is the one that Charles hunted down a couple of years ago."

"Oh you mean that Takara girl? She's a fine piece!"

"And she's not yours to touch", the monotone angel said.

"We'll see who claims who first", he replied in a joking manner. "For now, let's find them."

* * *

With the Girls

* * *

"Wow", Carla said. "I got to admit, this isn't that bad. I just wish I had a blow up bed or something."

We all were lying down in sleeping bags. Kagome and I both brought spare sleeping bags because we knew they wouldn't have any. We couldn't get to them before to spread the memo, so we just packed extra things for them before we left the town.

We had built a fire with stone surrounding it and we were all sitting around it in safe distances.

"Yeah", Kagome said. "Akemi you did a great job with this. Thank you."

"Ditto", Eliza said.

"Thanks you guys", I said tiredly as I turned and lay on my stomach. "So now that we are all done with traveling and that stuff, we should get to the matter at hand."

"You mean the fact we're being hunted like we're deer during open season", Eliza asked matter-of-factly. "Yeah, what are we going to do?

"First we have to figure out how they are hunting us down. Are they hunting to kill us or enslave us? We have to figure out what kind of game they placed us in."

"It can't be to kill or enslave us", Carla said. "Remember that Sebastian guy said that we would thank them later. How will we thank them if we're unhappy slaves or dead?"

"Well it can't be to make us queens of our own little islands either", Eliza said. "They have to be doing it for their own personal gain otherwise they wouldn't go through all of this. If it was all just for us then things wouldn't have played out like this for so many years. They would've told us that way girls would be throwing themselves."

"What do you think, Akemi", Kagome asked.

I frowned and shook my head. "I'm sorry you guys but the furthest my knowledge go is how to survive the hunt."

"What if they were hunting us for marital purposes", Carla asked in quiet thought. It seemed like she was thinking this over and was coming to terms with the thought.

"What", we asked all confused by that statement.

"It was just a thought. I mean it kind of makes since, right? In history they wanted the two mikos when they realized how powerful they were. It had to be either to have them work for the yokai or to marry them. And now they're doing it with you and Kagome because you're incarnations."

"Then why would they hunt us", I asked. "All of this just to marry us? It doesn't make since."

"Well we need to figure out something so we can at least be prepared if we don't know what to do."

"I say we figure out what they want", I said sitting up.

"And how do we do that?"

"We trap them and question them I guess. We aren't stupid, we have some power. They want us remember? We have that power over their heads."

"Let's think more on it tomorrow", Kagome said. "Akemi… you've been up and running since we got out of the limo."

"She's right", Carla said. "We had at least an hour, you kept moving."

"Yeah you need rest more than any of us", Eliza said. "Rest your mind! We need it to live. We can't use you if you go delusional on us because you didn't sleep."

"We all need sleep", I said. "Tomorrow we'll scope out the place around us to see what we're dealing with and gather up more resources."

"Yeah, we'll do that", Eliza said waving us off as she turned on her side to go to sleep.

I smirked as the rest of us did the same.

I turned to look at the water fall near the cave opening. The sound was soothing and it didn't take long for my eyes to grow heavy. Within a minute I heard the girls' soft snores ring throughout the cave. By this time, the fire was at a dying glow and they were sleeping. Yet, here I was still awake but tired. I need to sleep and I wanted to sleep. So what's keeping me up? What's this uneasiness I'm feeling?

I sat up and removed all of my clothes until I was naked to the bare ass. I then turned to the girls to see them sleeping and slowly descended into the water. As quiet as I could, I swam out towards the falling water and sat right under it. It wasn't too powerful so there was no force pushing me down. My head was above water just enough for me to pull air into my lungs through my nose.

I looked around the clearing. The moon provided exquisite light for me to see. But I was not expecting to see four men run into the clearing. I moved further back to conceal myself but I had to make sure I didn't run away. If I moved to hastily, I'll make noise which will draw attention and/or wake the girls which will cause more noise to definitely draw attention. Not to mention I wanted to see what they'd do.

"Their scents stop here", one of them said.

Yokai for sure. Two had silver hair and golden eyes the others had red eyes, but one had black hair and the other had blonde.

"They must have taken a dip in the water and took a break", the blonde said.

"Had to", the one with black hair suggested. "Their scent is strong near the sand so they must have got their selves in it. They probably came here to wash off. They are girls after all."

"That and they stored up on water and food", one silver hair man said. He had twitching ears on his head, dog ears. "So they can't be too far off. Once you find resources in the wilderness you don't just leave it."

At that the one with silver hair that remained silent began to turn in my direction. I quickly sank low under the water and back within the fall. I couldn't breathe and he couldn't see me, but I could see him.

"Let's rest further out", he said. His voice was low and very monotone. I wasn't sure if it was him or the breeze coming across my wet skin that sent the chill. "If we stay here and they see us, they'll run off."

At that they all agreed and traveled back into the trees. When they were out of sight, I moved back and swam to the shore. I grabbed my shorts I wore and began to dry myself off. I can sleep bottomless for the night.

As I began to dress myself, I could feel my body shut down. Now that I know they were near but they didn't know we were here I felt fine somewhat. I wasn't fine with the idea of them being this close but I was fine with knowing our location was still secret. Fine enough to sleep without something picking at my senses. That was definitely the uneasiness I was feeling.

I got into my sleeping bag and was out like a light the second I closed my eyes. Hopefully none of the others will leave before I wake if they wake before me.

Nah they won't. They depend on me too much to move without me knowing first. I'm glad I have that power.

Mwuahaha!

* * *

Author's Note: What up, what up! I was so excited last week with all the response and support from you guys. I thank you so much. You are amazing. As promised, I left feedback at the top for all that reviewed. My fingers nearly died though. I hope you're happy. I can't keep responding like that! It was so much! But I'll do it.

An-tea-way, I got some feedback on the uneasiness of the OC's other than Akemi. In other words, you guys don't exactly like Carla and Eliza. That's the point. I made them this way so you and my characters can hate them but grow fond throughout the story. It's supposed to be for growth, maturity and transition. The girls grow to not only accept each other but become a family through the hardship of the hunt. So don't worry, they'll get better. And as a recap or whatev's, here's like a little something to introduce them or something.

Eliza is the type to be the whiney bitch (much like how everyone has Kikyou in their stories). She's not a slut but out of them all she's a little wilder. She reacts to things like "oh whatever" and what not.

Carla is the one that is not the follower per say but she kind of is…? She and Eliza kind of befriended each other in the beginning of the process because of their common interests and the situation. Before then they weren't friends. And because Kagome and Akemi seemed like they are stuck up (you know how it is) or whatever, she leaned towards Eliza. But in general she's the gentle soul that relates to many.

But back to me loving you, I really appreciate you guys. The week has been horrible. I got sick with an unknown bug that destroyed my stomach, destroyed my body with pain, brought the fatigue, and diminished my appetite and also my will to live! Yay. But seeing your lovely comments (and taking a Motrin) healed me. And I just hated myself because I was tired all week. I skipped so much class and was so late to the ones I did go to bruh… I feel like a failure. But all is well! I'm here and so is the chapter.

PS I got the app on my phone… Loving it! I might just like edit all of my chaps and upload it on my laptop and post every Monday on my phone. It allows that. So much easier than using a browser too. Recommend it. It's nice. I've been waiting on it too. Before I was like how can you not have an app when you're the more professional Wattpad? I don't just believe it but also everyone else. It is said that the amateur fanfic writers are on Watt…? I don't know. Me no judge! Point of the matter is I love the app now that it is in existence. YUSH!

But until next time… I love you. Keep a look out because I update every Monday – I feel like a youtuber – please leave a review and I will try to respond to all I can. I won't respond if I get like thirty though. I may chose like the top five or something… Sorry. I have to save my fingers for the actual writing BUT I LOVE YOU EITHER WAY!

Buh-bye!


	4. Now I'm Caught

Disclaimers!

* * *

To Devon (Guest): Thanks! I'm assuming that the Hunt will go well. We don't really know yet, now do we…?

Previously

* * *

Things are starting to look up for me and the girls. Though Eliza and Carla thought it fit enough to nag me, not both Kagome and I but me, about their hunger and how I wasn't being a great nature guide or what the fuck ever, things started to get better.

Because everyone was tired and I had better endurance and intuition, I left the girls behind as I went forward to find proper shelter. As hoped, I did and the best thing is that it was a cave behind a waterfall. A source to water, food, and coverage for hiding. Sadly, on the way back I was trapped in quicksand, but being the person I am, I got out of it. But then Carla got stuck. Fuckery.

After getting her out, I led them back to the cave. Seeing the silver lining, the girls became more determined with new motives, to survive. Now we all have hope and faith seeing as things were, in fact, getting better. It made it easier with all the climbing and swimming we did. But I know there's more to face than just surviving. That night my instincts kept me up and I got the chance to see the yokai hunting us. Hiding in the waterfall was good because they had no idea where we were and couldn't catch up to our scents.

But my assumptions were correct. They are hunting us. And they are close. I just hope the girls don't leave without waking me first.

* * *

The Hunted

Chapter Four  
Now I'm Caught

* * *

Through the night I slept like a baby, but none of that really matter because I was woken up. I don't like people waking me up. Why does it always result in Kags waking me up?

"Akemi, get up", she whispered. Why is she whispering? "I hear something outside."

Oh yeah. I opened my eyes and looked up at her with a glare. She knows I hate when people wake me up because she's always the one that does it in class. But she's the only one allowed to other than Takara.

"There's something outside", Carla whispered pointing.

"Something out –" I jumped up and quietly cursed. "Oh yeah, last night when you all slept I couldn't. Something was picking at my senses; I'm surprised you didn't feel it Kags."

"Yeah, I was pretty out of it", she said blushing.

"Me too but it was keeping me from sleeping. So I went outside to check discretely. I don't know what was telling me to hide, but something was. And I'm glad I did it."

"Why", Eliza asked as they all moved close to me so they can speak quieter. "What was out there?"

"The yokai", I said. "It's four male ones. Two have silver hair and gold eyes; they look like brothers, but one has dog ears. And the others have red eyes but one is blonde and the other has black hair."

"They were looking for us weren't they", Carla said.

"By scent", I said. "They were following our scent here, but I guess the water washes it away. They can tell where we went and how long we've been there until we touch water. I guess water washes away our scent for some time before it picks back up."

"So what do we do, they could be still out there."

"They left last night but they didn't go too far", I said getting out of my sleeping bag. "They are probably watching over the fall."

"So what do we do", Kagome asked. "They are stronger, if we reveal where we are they can easily infiltrate us."

I sighed and stood to my feet. I grabbed my now dry shorts and pulled them on. "Remember last night how I said that we should take them down and question them?"

"How can we do that", Eliza said. "They are stronger."

"We are women now", I said. "Beautiful women, I might add. The one thing men cannot turn down is seduction. We'll use that against them. But it will be hard to take them down all at once; forces are stronger in groups. We have to get them out one by one."

"Okay", Carla said shrugging. "Sure let's say we go through with this plan, but that still doesn't give us any answers as to how to get out of here. If they see us come out through the lake, they'll know there's a cave here and they'll come in after us."

I looked up at the ceiling and sighed. "We'll get out through that."

They all looked up and they frowned. "How", they asked in unison.

"That's high, how can we get out through that? It's not like we can build a set of stairs."

"It's not that high", I said. "It's about three people high. If we get on each other's shoulders we can get one person out and that person can find a stable place to tie rope and we'll climb out. That will be the way we get in and out for now on."

"That's dangerous", Eliza said.

"It's our only choice", I said.

"I don't know", Kagome said. "Why don't we just reveal ourselves to them?"

"What", I asked frowning.

"What could go wrong", she asked. "Akemi they have your sister; she thinks just like you if not better. If they got her they can get us! We don't even know what they want. It's better than living off of nothing for the rest of our lives. We can't go home; we don't know where that is!"

"We can't give in to them easily", I said.

"She's right", Eliza said. "If they know that we fought against them and stood strong, this could provide us with something better than what they are planning. Or maybe they will leave us alone and let us go home."

"We can't just give into them because they think they are superior to us", I said. "If we do that, then they'll continue to think what they are doing is right. It's not. It's not right to take girls away from their homes, family and friends just to play a little hunting game on them for entertainment. They need to know this."

Kagome nodded and she sighed. "You're right", she said. "I'm sorry. It's just that I got insecure for a second. I had a boyfriend, yeah he wasn't the best but I wasn't single and they took me. It has to be more than because I'm Kikyou's reincarnation because you guys aren't incarnations. I just want to know why they took me from my mom and brother. Especially when they need me now that dad and gramps are gone."

I moved to hug Kagome and closed my eyes. "I know its hard Kagome", I said releasing her. "I know what you mean. My parents died and Takara's family took me in. The yokai took both me and Takara. If they didn't take me in they wouldn't go through the double pain of losing their daughters. They're mourning all over again and it's because of me. You can't blame yourself here just like I can't blame myself. None of us are to blame because it isn't our fault, it's the yokai's." I walked over and put on my socks and shoes and grabbed the rope I had attached to my bag. "This why we have to do this, we have to let them know that we aren't toys and we will make them suffer some kind of way even if they are only suffering in annoyance because we don't play along." I walked back to them and held out the rope. "Now who's going to be the one to climb out and tie the rope? I'll have to hold up everyone because… we'll let's be serious has anyone of you lifted something heavier than your own weight?"

"Point made", Carla said with a nod. "I'll do it. I always liked spy movies, so I'll be able to live it out now."

"Okay who's going to help keep us stable", I asked. "We only need three people to get out. The fourth can help us stack up and make sure we don't fall."

"I'll do it", Eliza said. "I'm sorry, I can't do the weight."

"Alright", I said. I handed the rope to Carla and smiled. "Kagome you're first." I knelt down and Eliza helped her unto my shoulders. "Okay", I said standing up. "How are we Kagome?"

"I'm fine", she said. "You're right; I can't touch it but if Carla stands on my shoulders… she can make it. How are you?"

"I'm good", I said. "That summer when I went to camp, we had to do this. I had three people on me."

"Okay", Carla said. "How do I get up there?"

"You are a cheerleader right, Eliza", I said placing my feet shoulder width apart.

"Yeah", she said.

"Didn't you have to lift a girl or something?"

"Yeah but I told you I'm not good with weight", she said. "I can't do it on my own. I always had a partner. I wasn't strong enough to handle one on my own."

"Don't worry; you'll have me and Kags. Just lift her and Carla can climb onto Kagome. If you stand really close, we can hold each other up."

"Right" she said. "Only thing is I never lifted a girl on my own so I don't know how."

"Oh", I said. "Well okay." I frowned as I thought of a solution. "Kneel down and cup your hands together. Carla you step on her hand and brace yourself on my arms while I hold Kagome. Eliza you then lift her with your knees meaning you would have to stand, and Kags help her onto your shoulders with Eliza."

"Okay, it's worth a try."

"And you guys, no squealing", I said. "They can hear us from a mile away. We'll alert them."

They nodded and performed the deed. I grunted as pressure was placed onto my body as she climbed up.

"You okay Kemi", Carla asked.

"Yeah I'm good", I said. "Just move quickly."

"Alright", she said.

I looked up and watched as she stepped onto Kagome's shoulder. Kagome released and squeal and I shushed her. She held her bottom lip in her mouth and held Carla's legs. Eliza stood behind me and made sure Carla was stable.

"Okay are you up and ready?"

"Yeah."

"You got the rope?"

"Yeah."

"Okay", I said. "Now do you think you can get out?"

"Well I have to hunch over so I don't bump my head. My shoulders are rubbing against the ceiling. Just step forward a bit."

I release a breath and nodded. "Hold onto the edge so you don't fall." I watched as she did and I looked forward. "Eliza I need you to help keep them up."

"Got it."

I took a deep breath and slowly walked forward. "Just a bit more…" Carla said. I kept my eyes forward and she gasped. "Alright my head is through and I can climb out."

"Okay go ahead and try. Kagome, you might have to give her feet a push."

Within a minute or two Carla was out and began to search for something strong to tie the rope to. I took a huge gasp of relief when the pressure was gone even though Kagome was still on my shoulders.

"I got it around a tree up here", Carla called down quietly. "It's not that big but it's rooted."

"Good", I said. "Toss down the rope." The rope came down and it stopped at my waist. I tugged on it and it didn't budge at all. "Make sure you guys keep low. We don't want them to see us climbing out."

"This was never my forte in P.E.", Eliza groaned.

"It's okay", I said as Kagome climbed up. "I got your back Liza."

"Thanks", she said before giving it a go. She heaved herself up and I gave her tips to make sure she didn't stop and fall. I would go under her and help but I didn't want to risk it. We don't know how much weight the tree can take.

I saw Kagome and Carla help her up and I nodded before grabbing Kagome and our weapons. Last night we made some arrows to shoot. We were taught that when we were sent to our miko trainings. Of course at the time we didn't know we were training to be mikos. We just thought it was a camp to teach us the ways of our ancestors. Either way, it was fun for us. I hooked the bows and quivers onto my shoulders and shoved the blades in my belt loops and my sword under my belt. Fully aware of the number of sharp objects I held on my body, I quickly but carefully climbed out. When I popped my head up, they grabbed my arms and pulled me out.

"Not a bad idea", Carla said. "It was actually a bit fun."

"Yeah", I said smiling. "Now instead of making human ladders and swimming out, we'll have to take the rope. But it depends on where the yokai are."

"Yeah if they're out front we'll take the rope", Eliza said.

"And out back we'll take the lake", Kagome finished off. "Deal."

"Cool", I said in a whisper. "Okay so they are around here somewhere. We can't go out with our plan and scout out the place like I wanted to. Damn it!"

"What's wrong?"

"We were going to spilt up", I said. "We can't do that now."

"Yes we can", Kagome said. "Remember we are trained in archery. We have our bows as protection. I'll take Eliza and you can take Carla. And that way we can maybe get entail on the yokai."

"We can't do that because that means we'd have to get close. They can smell and hear us. Not to mention probably sense our presence like I did theirs."

"We can cloak it", she said.

"Cloak", Carla asked.

"What the hell is this Harry Potter shit you guys are spitting about", Eliza said.

"Back in our miko training they taught us how to meditate. They said in history mikos would do it so they could hide their existence. We of course didn't think that's what we were doing but nine times out of ten it was."

"Then how do you know if it worked."

"I use to get scared because I couldn't hear Kagome when she spoke when we practiced", I said. "They told me that's because Kagome was also meditating. Truth was, she was cloaked by a barrier."

"Is it worth a shot", Kagome asked.

"Yeah we can do it", I said. "We should leave them a note too." I then smirked and nodded.

"Yeah we should", Eliza said. "It'll say fuck off or get fucked."

"I like that. I'll go make the note. Kagome you can start the barrier for you and Liza."

I climbed down the rope and ran to make the note. With my approval I ran back and climbed up and begun the barrier for me and Carla.

"Okay here's the deal", I said. "I feel their presence over in that direction. Do you feel it", I asked Kagome. She nodded and I sighed. "Okay, we'll go this way and you'll go that way. Don't get close enough for them to see you, keep a safe distance. Even though we have the barrier stay as quiet as possible, we don't know how well and how long it works."

At that the barrier went up fully and Eliza opened her mouth to speak but I heard nothing. They're working.

"What did she say", Carla asked.

"I don't know", I said. "The barriers are up but since we are sharing we can hear each other. Let's go down through the back."

I motioned for Kagome and Eliza to follow us and then we set off. In the back it was steep. You could get down with minimum climbing but it'll take a while before we get to the front. When we got down we waved bye to each other, latched our arrows in our bows and set off on our separate routes. Carla ran beside but a little behind me due to the fact I have the long distant weapons and she doesn't. I did give her and Eliza a blade though it killed me inside. Once in awhile I saw Kagome and Eliza running on the other side and other times I saw them pause when they heard something.

"Any sign of those girls?"

I froze and ducked behind a bush. Carla did the same but in another bush next to mine.

We both peeked over the bushes slowly and looked. I saw one and it was the one with silver hair and dog ears. He skids to a stop and I gasp at the sight of him.

"Damn", Carla said causing me to look at her. "He's fine as hell!"

"True that", I said quietly. She looked at me and nodded and we both looked back.

He raised his nose to the air and closed his eyes. My heart froze a bit and he took in the air around us. It didn't melt until I heard him curse. "No, I still can't pick up the scent. And their scent trail from last night is dead too."

At that another male jumped out and landed on his feet. He's one of the red eye ones. Except I must've guessed wrong because he's a brunette his hair isn't black.

"Ooh, he's cute too!"

"That's enough Carla", I said giggling. "I get it, yokai are hot."

"Hell yeah they are", she said.

"We're incognito here", I scolded. "Stick to the mission!"

"Right commander", she said with a serious face she couldn't hold. I rolled my eyes and looked back to the men.

"I don't get it", the brunette said. "They can't just disappear like that. Do you think they released other hunters and they got to them before we did?"

"No, they can't do that. It's not part of the law."

"The law", Carla questioned. "What law?"

"You can't release more yokai, only the ones that are the right match to the women", the silver haired dog said. "It wouldn't make sense to release men out to claim women who aren't their intended mate."

"Mate", we both exclaimed before slapping our hands over our mouths.

"Yeah that may be true but the council are still made up of a bunch of assholes."

"Besides, if there were others we'd catch their scent."

"There's no other explanation, Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha", I said with a frown. "Weird name…"

"This whole thing is unexplainable", Inuyasha said in a grunt. He reached in his cargo pants and pulled out a phone.

"He can get signal out here?"

"Did you hear that", the brunette asked.

Inuyasha froze and looked around, He looked towards me and I ducked and peeked out from the side. He rolled his eyes and looked away. "Chill Axe, they aren't here."

"The barrier must be wearing thin", I whispered as I pulled out the note. "I'm going to deliver the note and then we run."

Carla nodded and watched from the side as I stuck the arrow through the note. I moved over to a tree and aimed over the pretty doggie's head to the tree beside him.

"Hey Sesshomaru, yeah we got nothing."

"Here's your something", I said. I then released the arrow and watched it go.

Before it could get to the tree Inuyasha spun around and caught the arrow. We made eye contact and I froze.

"Scratch that", he said with a smirk. "I think I found one of the mikos. This one looks like yours."

"Carla", I said not looking forward so he would think I was alone. "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE NOW!"

"But what about –"

"Leave before the barrier wares off! I'm right behind you; I'll lead them off the path. Go to the lake and make sure the others are fine."

Inuyasha hung up the phone and walked towards me. I latched another arrow and aimed it towards his head. He froze to a halt and held up his hands. From the corner of my eye I saw Carla crawl away. When she was hidden by the trees she ran off looking back. But she didn't stop. Good.

"I'm not going to hurt you okay", Inuyasha said. "We actually want to take you home, okay?"

I watched as Axel moved to grab the arrow out of Inuyasha's hand and chuckle. "There's a note." He held it up and raised his brows. "Fuck off or be fucked? Well that's rude!"

"I think Rick will find it promising", Inuyasha laughed out. "Go out and chase down another. Where there's one, there's another. They shouldn't be far."

"Right", Axel said dropping the arrow. Before he could run off I moved the arrow and shot him in the ankle. "AH SHIT! THE FUCK!"

"So I was right", Inuyasha said. "She's protecting them. Too bad you can't call out to them with the barrier up." He then dashed towards me and held me by my shirt before I could grab another arrow.

He's fucking fast!

"Where are the others", he asked looking me in the eye.

"Suck my dick", I said. "And choke on my balls."

His brows raised and went into a frown. "What the fuck did you just tell me to do?"

"Oh you heard that didn't you", I said.

He growled out and tightened his grip on my shirt. Before he could say or do anything, I sent my foot to his nuts and he dropped me.

"Shit", he cursed in high pitch. "She got my nuts!"

"You're not the one", Axel begun, "with a sacred arrow in your fucking leg!"

"Well no", I said shrugging. "But he did get this sacred foot to them nuts. See ya!"

I then resealed the barrier and took off. I looked behind me to see them still lying on the ground withering in pain.

"Akemi!"

I turned to see Carla, Kagome and Eliza waving at me. I released and breath of relief and smiled as I turned to run towards them. As soon as my feet changed direction someone else yelled my name. But it wasn't the girls.

I turned and froze in place to see a man standing tall in all his glory. He had silver hair magenta stripes running along his cheeks and a violet crescent on his forehead. His eyes were a piercing gold that shot through my heart with his glare. Before I knew it, I was tackled to the ground.

"AKEMI!"

"Run", I yelled out.

"But you –"

"Get the hell out of here! I'll get to you, I promise!"

Kagome grabbed Eliza and Carla's hands and ran off. I then turned my sight to the one who tackled me to see it was the blonde.

"Aren't you gorgeous", he said as he held me down. "Now tell me, who were you talking to and what did you say? I couldn't hear you."

"Release her."

I turned my head to see the silver hair angel kneel beside me. Once the guy was no longer pinning me and I sat up and tried to break.

The back of my shorts were caught and I was pulled back. "You tried to run", he said. "That was foolish, but I admire your persistence."

Slowly I felt the barrier dissipate as I fell back on the ground in a sitting position. They both inhaled and the blonde chuckled.

"She smells amazing."

The silver haired man turned to the blonde with a deathly glare and instantly I knew. This was Sesshomaru and he's the one that Inuyasha said I belonged to.

"Go find the others Rick. Tell them I have my mate."

"I'm not your anything", I spat out.

He looked at me and arched his brow and Rick laughed out. "Ooh spicy", Rick said. "But yeah I got you covered. Don't do anything I would do, big guy!"

"What would he do", I asked motioning my head in his direction as he left.

"I smell blood", he said absolutely ignoring my question. "What did you do?"

"I shot your friend in his ankle and kicked your brother's nuts in. He is your brother right?"

"Half brother", he corrected.

"Oh yeah that makes a difference", I said.

"You sister made a request", Sesshomaru said. "I was considering not following out with it but it may be the only thing that will get you to cooperate."

"My sister", I gasped out.

"Takara says hello", he said.

I released a single laugh and turned away to hide the fact that I might cry. "That sounds like her. To leave a single word message, I mean."

"Hn", he said. He then stood up and grabbed my arm pulling me to my feet.

"Uh, let me go", I said frowning at him as I tugged. His grip was that of steel. Damn it to hell. "Okay, will you please let me go?"

"Be quiet."

"Fuck off", I said. He stopped in his walking and turned to me. "What?"

He eyed me up and down and narrowed his eyes. Before I knew it, I was pinned against the tree with my hands above my head. All air was released from my lungs and it wasn't from the force.

Against the tree he had his nose in the crook of my neck and my legs wrapped around his waist with my hands pinned above my head. How I got in this position so quickly, I don't know! But I do know that it's the real reason why I'm having a hard time breathing.

I pushed against his hands so that I could try to push him away but he had my hands pinned really well. "Let me go! What are you doing?"

He then dragged his fangs along my neck and licked me.

"AWH", I yelled out. "Would you quit; that's just fucking sick and gross!" I struggled against his touch until he bit me. "Ow, stop it you sexy prick!" Realizing what I said, I froze and held my breath.

What did I just say?

He moved away from my neck and held my chin. "You find me attractive."

"Yeah don't rub it in and get a big head, asshole. I think a lot of people are attractive like Justin Bieber. That's doesn't mean I'll let him hit."

"Hit?"

"Fuck", I said. "It means fuck. I won't let him fuck."

"Good, for you belong to me."

"What the hell did you just say", I asked. I moved my hands realizing they were free. I then swung and slapped him so hard his head snapped to the side taking his form with it. And since of course he was holding me up, I fell on my ass again. Sore ass checks much?

"Sesshomaru", Rick called out walking up with Axel leaning on him for support. "I got them but she shot – whoa."

They looked at me seeing how I was standing up and Sesshomaru was sitting on the ground with a red cheek. Inuyasha was standing with a frown as he looked between us and smiled.

"She slapped you, didn't she?"

Seeing my chance, I made a break for it. But not a second later I felt arms around my waist.

"No you don't", Inuyasha said. "Sorry sweetheart, but not this time."

"For fucks sake, let me go", I said kicking and screaming. "I will stab your ass!"

"With what?"

I froze and looked back at the others. Sesshomaru had my sword and bow and Rick and my quiver full of arrows. I gave my blades to Carla and Eliza.

"Aw damn", I cried out in defeat. How can I get to the girls now?

* * *

Hi Little Bow Peeps!

Okay… I have something to say. They're apologies, two in fact. First things first, I'm completely sorry for leaving you guys hanging like that last week. Here I am wondering why I'm not getting reviews from my usuals and then I noticed… half of my fucking chapter is missing! And it wasn't even half, it was more than that! I'm sorry, that was not my intentions. I think Fanfiction deleted half of it by accident. But any who, I fixed it. It's up and full. I'm sorry it took me over a week to realize it.

Which takes me to the next apology. I'm sorry for updating a day late. I mean it's a day people, not a month. But still, I'm sorry. My laptop battery died. And not died as in charge that bitch died, but died as in oh shit new battery died. The new one will be in tonight; right now I'm at a computer at my school. So… yeah sorry.

Geez, yall were probably like, "What the fuck? No this bitch didn't cut us off not only with a shitty chap, not in the middle of a sentence, but in the middle of a word! What the hell is this fuckery? Hell no she ain't getting no damn review!" But then Devon, a guest was nice enough to leave a review and no heads up on the fucked up chap. Thanks Devon, seriously, from the bottom of my heart. No seriously, thanks. It's only partial sarcasm.

But I'm sorry. That and my daddy's B-Day was yesterday. He's 50 you guys! Such an old man… But I'll see you later with the next chap. Don't forget to review.

Love ya! Sorry…


	5. Truth Behind the Hunt

Disclaimers!

* * *

To Srirachacha: Thank you, I tried. About the chap thing, it's really okay. It's kinda my fault, but I'm glad I caught it too. IT was embarrassing.

* * *

Previously

You've got to be kidding me.

So I'm captured. It's quite embarrassing on how this happened. I got distracted by a hot guy, but we'll get back to that later. It all started with the girls waking me up saying they heard something. I'm glad they did because no one was sure if it were the yokai or not. From there we decided to try and find them in concealing barriers to get some insight. It worked up until the barrier started to wear thin and the note we agreed to deliver led a yokai named Inuyasha to the sight of me.

We got away that time with the help of a sacred arrow and the usual nut attack but then someone called my name. It was an alluring voice, a beautiful one, which led an even better face. Eyes meeting… I was then tackled to the ground. The girls tried to stay behind but I made them go on with the promise of me finding them later. Now that I'm looking at my chances, that promise seems impossible to keep because all of my weapons are out of reach.

Damn…

* * *

The Hunted

Chapter Five  
Truth Behind the Hunt

* * *

"We have to go back for Akemi", Carla said pacing the cave.

She was dripping wet. Seeing as we were in a hurry we took the lake knowing they were far behind and couldn't track our scent. Taking the back would've taken to long and the barrier would've dropped before we got to the cave and they would've caught us.

"She's right", Eliza said. "We can't just leave her like that."

"Akemi is coming back", I said. "We just have to trust her."

"She risked her neck for me twice", Carla said. "When we got caught the first time by Inuyasha and Axel and the second time when she took the fall for us!"

"Fuck that", Eliza said. "She's been risking her neck this entire time! Ever since we got here two days ago she's been doing everything for us and coming up with most of the ideas. It's our turn to help her!"

"We can't go back out there", I said. "She said she'll come back, we just got to trust her on this. She'll be pissed if we run out to find her, putting ourselves at risk. Not to mention she can handle herself."

"Kagome", Eliza called out. "Akemi can handle herself in the woods because she's use to the environment. She never came in contact with a yokai before this; she doesn't know anything other than what we've been taught. She can't handle herself on her own."

I bit my lower lip and nodded. "You're right, she can't, but she can handle herself better than we can."

"Kagome!"

"I know okay", I yelled out. I quickly gained my composure at realizing that the yokai could be out there. "Listen, I know we have to help her. We will but we can't just go out there now."

"What do you suggest we do then", Carla asked.

"We wait and make a plan. If she's not here by nightfall we'll go out in the morning to get her. We can't travel at night mainly because it's too dangerous for us since we don't know what's out there. Akemi is smart; she thinks in ways we don't. She may not be great with yokai but she's amazing at survival. That pans out in more ways than one. I have a feeling she'll be back."

"What if she led them to us?"

"And for what", Kagome said. "For freedom? If they get to us and let her go they'd just get her again. It's stupid. Akemi wouldn't do that anyway. She's a fighter and would fight to the end. Remember, she was the main one saying to not give in easily. She won't give us away and she will make sure they aren't on her trail."

"So we wait and come up with a plan in case she doesn't show", Carla asks. I gave a nod and she sighed. "Okay, sure. I can do that."

"But I have a feeling we won't have to", I said. "She's probably coming up with a plan now. Hell, she's probably half way done with it. Akemi is amazing at getting herself out of messy situations. You saw her with the quicksand and with the rope. She did it back at home too!"

"Yeah", Carla said. "What do you think is going on with them now?"

"Hopefully they aren't torturing her to find us", Eliza said in a grimaced. "I'd never be able to live with myself."

"No", Carla said. That drew my attention. "They'd never do that."

"How is that so", I asked moving closer to hear well as we spoke quietly. "What did you and Akemi hear when you came in contact with the yokai?"

"This hunting thing is a part of their law to find mates or something", she said. "I guess it's a tradition or ritual for mating."

I frowned at this and shook my head. "Their hunting us to mate us?"

"Well maybe it's like how animals do different things to find their mates", Eliza said. "You know like how a peacock flashes its feathers and how this other bird does a dance to attract a female."

I raised my brows and laughed. "Wow, maybe you were right last night Carla. Now that I look at it, it kind of does makes since. But hunting us?"

"Maybe to see what we can handle in life and how we deal with certain situations", Carla suggested. "Not sure, but this whole thing is to mate us. And a Sesshomaru guy wants Akemi."

"How do you know that", Eliza asked.

"Inuyasha was on the phone with him. Akemi shot the arrow so we could leave because the barrier was thinning out. Inuyasha caught it and saw Akemi and told Sesshomaru that he found one of the mikos and it looked like his."

"Huh", I said. "Do you think it could be the one that called out to her?"

"I think so", Eliza said. "I never seen her distracted so much in my life. It was like she was in a trance when she saw him."

"He was sexy as hell", Carla said. "But I like the Axel guy. He's a brunette with red eyes."

"Really Carla", I said. "Are we really rating them now?"

"Akemi said it herself she thought they were hot!"

"What else did you hear", I said changing the subject.

"Nothing much besides that, but I think they're a bit on to us. They have no idea where our hideout is, but they know we can hide our presence. They'll probably keep looking around the lake and water fall."

"That means every time we use the rope we have to cloak ourselves or they'll find us. The water not so much though", Eliza said.

"We should start dinner soon and start making plans", I said. "It'll soon be sun down and we have to be prepared in case Akemi doesn't show."

"Ugh", Eliza groaned out. "I hate how one event tasks eons to do. It took us hours to find the yokai and hours to get back! It stole most of our day!"

"Let's look at that in a good way", Carla said. "We would be bored if we had nothing to do. It's not like we have TV and internet."

"No", Eliza disagreed. "We'd be out there exploring with Akemi. She probably would've taught us how to extract sap from that tree she was talking about."

"She would've taught us how to hunt to", I said. "She did that with her dad."

"No way", Carla gasped. "I mean I can't kill anything without crying but that would've been cool! Despite the fact that we're going through some Hunger Games shit, this is a bit fun. Well I mean it was fun when we had to deal with stuff like quicksand and climbing the cliff to drop our bags and stacking ourselves to get out without being seen."

"Yeah", Eliza said. "No wonder Akemi loves camping so much. It brings out another side of you and makes you think in ways you never thought of before. I just wish I had a shower."

"Akemi would've made us bathe in the lake", I said laughing. We all turned to each other and smiled.

"But we can't do this without Akemi", Eliza said. "It won't be as fun. When we get her back we'll bathe then. She's more important right now."

"I just hope she's okay", Carla said.

"We have to have faith in her, you guys", I said. "She's probably kicking in nuts and asking questions later on her way to get to us."

* * *

Akemi and the Yokai

* * *

"This is so demeaning", I said with a straight face. "I can't believe I'm going through this!"

They had a rope tied around my arms and abdomen, and get this I'm hanging from the tree upside-fucking-down! What the fuck am I, a freaking piñata? They better not start whacking me with a stick! I promise you that it won't be candy pouring out.

Slowly I began to spin and I couldn't help but laugh. "This is so sad", I laughed out in shame. "I feel self pity! I'm freaking spinning. Can you stop me please?"

Inuyasha stood up from the log he was sitting on and stopped me smirking in my face. "Better?"

"Yeah thanks", I said. "I was getting dizzy. It's not a pretty sight to see me vomit."

"We'll take you down if you tell us where your friends are", he said. "Scout's honor!"

"Yokai have boy scouts?"

"Boy scouts", Axel said. "No, we only said that because it's a human saying!"

"For boy scouts ya dumbass! We don't say it freely because it's about honor!"

"Well we'll take you down if you tell us where your friends are, yokai honor."

"You can shove that honor up your ass because I ain't spilling shit!"

"What was that? You wanna go for a spin", Axel said walking over. "Really?"

"If you spin me, I'll kick you in the process", I promised.

"Not if I duck!"

"Fine", I said. "I'll scream then. Your ears are sensitive right?"

"Touché", he said sitting back down.

I sighed and fell limp. It was tiring keeping my head upright. "Oh man, I never thought yokai would be so humane. You're just as annoying and immature as regular teenage boys."

"Hn."

I looked up and saw Sesshomaru lean against the tree and watch me. "Are you okay", I asked. "Does your face still hurt?"

He glared at me and rolled his eyes. "Spin her", he said making me stand at attention. "Fast."

"What", I squeaked out. "Wait! No!" Inuyasha placed his hand on my shoulder and pushed it hard sending me into a spinning frenzy.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! FUCK YOU!"

"Stop her."

A hand stopped me and I groaned and closed my eyes. I then kicked back hitting something behind me.

"L-leave… my ass… alone", I moaned out sickened.

I looked back and saw Rick smile at me. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself."

"Are you done being the source of my annoyance", Sesshomaru asked in his monotone chilly voice.

"I don't know", I said still not feeling the best. "You can't get upset with me. You did have me pinned to a tree as you sexually assaulted me, so I'm not sure if I'm done being a sarcastic, smart mouth, annoying bitch yet. It's kind of what I do, ya know?"

"Spin her."

"Wait no! No", I yelled out as I wiggled and kicked. "I was kidding! I joke when I'm nervous. Please don't spin me." I swallowed and fell limp with a cry of defeat. "I haven't eaten since last night and if you spin me, I won't even vomit. I'll just gag, and very painfully I might add. It's not pretty."

"I like gagging", Rick said. "Spin her!"

"We found out who the perv of the group is", I said quietly.

"Oh baby, you wound me."

As if it were in agreement with me, my stomach growled loudly and I blushed. Stomach growls were always an embarrassing thing for me. So when it happened I looked up at the group and released a nervous giggle.

"See?"

"Let her down. I wish not for her to starve." He walked up to me and held my head up to stare me in the eye. "If you try to run, I'll catch you. Then I'll hang you once more but by your feet. _That_ won't be pretty."

"Are you sure", I asked. "I think you just want my shirt to fall and reveal my boobs."

"If I wanted to see your breasts I'd just lift your shirt myself", he said. "Then I'd remove your bra."

"Then I'd kick your nuts in this time and slap your brother."

"Half brother", they said in unison.

"Lick my balls", I groaned out before I fell to the ground with an unfeminine sound. "Fuck you…"

* * *

Back to the Girls

* * *

We sat on the cliff with our legs dangling off. The yokai weren't anywhere near. I could tell because I couldn't feel an aura. We watched as the sun set quietly. In all three of us I know there was something hoping that Akemi ran out of the trees. We were all hoping that she'd look up and smile to us and yell she did it, but she didn't. When the sun was down she still remained missing.

I looked up to the moon and sighed. The cool night air kissed my skin and I closed my eyes. I released a sigh and looked to either girl next to me.

"You know what this means right", I asked.

"We have to go searching for our Akemi", Eliza said.

"Unless she comes back in the middle of the night", Carla said.

"I don't know", I groaned. "If she isn't here by now, then I don't think she'll get away on her own. I only hope they haven't taken her away because there hasn't been a peep since."

I stood up and stretched then began to walk to the rope to climb down.

"We all know the plan right", Eliza asked.

"Yeah", I said. "Think like Akemi and kick ass first then ask questions later. We can't let them think they have the upper hand here. We'll get her back and prove to them that they can't get what they want because they think we're weak women. We're not like the others. We're going to put up a fight before anything happens."

* * *

Yokai and Grieving Akemi

* * *

"You sing, right", Rick asked.

I looked at him once again tied up but this time on the ground sitting on my legs. Unlike before, they only tied my hands behind my back. I can easily do the things that were mapped out in my head but I want to make them look and feel stupid another way. I only hope the girls won't try and search for me. Wait no, they will. Probably not now because they know not to travel at night but they will in the morning. This only means I have to get to them before they do anything.

"Yeah", I said with a heavy sigh. "I sing. I also talk, walk, jump, write, and do a bunch of other shit. What else do you want to know?"

"Her smart ass mouth is bugging me", Inuyasha groaned out as he rubbed his head.

"I'm only part of what you'll get when you get the others."

"What are the other girls like", Axel asked.

"Why", I frowned as I looked at him like he were crazy. Then it hit me. "Oh yeah, what's up with this mate thing you guys were talking about earlier? You said it was a part of your law or something?"

"It's nothing you should concern yourself with", Sesshomaru said as he flipped the page in his book.

I blinked at that and the curiosity that panged me. He's been reading ever since they gave me food which was amazing! His book is blue and the cover is plain so I can't tell what he's reading. It ached in my head to know. I'm sorry I can't help that I'm a book worm; the sight makes me want to read. I miss my books back at the cave. I miss the library…

"What are you reading", I asked. At this he froze and his sight moved up though he still wasn't looking in my direction. He was looking in the distance as if he heard something. I hope Kagome and the others aren't out there. "What, what did you hear?"

"Why does it interest you, this one's reading?"

"I love books", I piped out. "I always read books back home. It was a routine to go to the library every weekend. But my parents got irritated with the series I always got. Mrs. Rose didn't have a problem with it though. As long as I was there and reading other books too she never had a problem."

"The Darkest Power", he said.

"Wh-what?"

"It was the one trilogy you continued to read repetitively. That and Darkness Rising, am I correct?"

I swallowed hard and frowned. Now I was crept out. "How'd you know that?"

He looked at me and rolled his eyes with a snort. "Your sister speaks frequently of you."

"How much do you talk to my sister", I asked. "Every time you say something to me, you mention my sister. Where is she? What did you do to her?"

"She's fine", Axel said. "She's with Charles."

"Who the hell is that", I asked confused.

"Her mate."

"Again with this mate thing! What is going on here? You already have me! I'm all tied up; what can I possibly do?"

"She's right", Rick said. "She can't get away from us. We might as well tell her."

"Fine I'll do it", Inuyasha said. "You have been chosen because you're one of our mates, mostly likely Fluffy's."

"Continue to call me that and I'll kill you."

"Well damn", I cursed.

Sesshomaru peeked at me and I jumped. "Oh I'm sorry", I apologized. "I didn't mean it like that! I meant damn, how the hell are you just going to show up and claim to be the person I'm supposed to be with forever!"

"You know about mating", Axel asked.

"Well duh", I said rolling my eyes. "A mate is your specific match", I began. "It's often known as a life companion or partner, your other half, the ying to your yang, the key to your ignition, moon to your stars, the right to your left, the sun in your skies, the fish to your ocean, the second to your hour…" I frowned at that. "Or is it the second to your minute…? It could be the second to your day…"

"We get it", Rick said. "You're a romantic and you know what a mate is. Shut up!"

"Anyway", Inuyasha sighed out. "You're his mate. That's why you were chosen; that's why all the girls were chosen."

"Even Kikyou and Midiroku?"

"Especially Kikyou and Midiroku", Inuyasha said. "You see, the yokai back then since their power. It called out to them. So in their heads their yearning was mistaken for hunger for power. They didn't realize until later that it wasn't the power they wanted, but the women themselves."

"Huh", I said. "So they asked for the mikos because they wanted them as mates."

"Yes", he said. "I'm glad you're getting it."

"Yeah not quite", I said obviously ruining his dreams. "Okay that mate thing I get but what the fuck is up with this hunt shit?"

"You have a filthy mouth for a female", Sesshomaru said reading his book.

"And you have a girlie face for a male." His head shot up and I smirked. "Rid yourself of the make-up will ya?"

"That isn't makeup", Rick laughed at as he and Axel fell laughing.

I raised my brows and looked to the glaring Sesshomaru. "Really now… you had me fool!"

"Those are markings", Inuyasha chuckled. "Many yokai have them."

"Then why not you and Red Eye Twins over there?"

"I'm hanyou meaning I'm only half. They aren't exactly yokai. They're vampire."

"They hell", I squeaked.

"Yes we thirst for your blood", Axel said mimicking Dracula. "Get over it, we aren't gonna eat you."

"Okay…" I said looking away slowly but doing a double take. "I'll leave those questions alone for now, but about this hunting thing."

"Kikyou and Midiroku were not only mikos but fierce warriors, and so were the yokai. This hunt is tradition to awaken our senses and promote that within us. The predator, if you want to call it that. You may be the reincarnation but all of the girls chosen have the same characteristic that makes them perfect to be a mate to a yokai."

"Okay I got it", I said. "So all the girls are somewhat warrior type?"

"Not exactly, they have strengths normal humans don't have."

"Cool sure", I said. "So you're half yokai and half human?"

"Yes", he said.

"So does that mean your mom…"

"Was from your town", he finished for me with a smile. I nodded and he laughed. "Yeah she was."

"What's her name?"

"Izoyai" he said.

My mouth dropped and I smiled. "No way!"

"You… know her?"

"Well not personally because she was chosen before I was born", I said. "She's my aunt!"

"Wh-what?"

"Aw man", Rick said. "Your mate is your cousin, Sesshomaru!"

I looked to Sesshomaru to see him with wide eyes and I busted out laughing. "Oh no! Not my real aunt, she's Takara's aunt."

"But Takara's your sister", Rick said.

"Adoptive", I said with a nod. "My parents died… when I was younger. Takara's parents were close with mine so they took me in therefore making us sisters. Izoyai was her dad's sister."

"Oh", Inuyasha said. "She doesn't happen to be related to Kagome, right?"

"No she's no –" I stopped for a second and smirked deviously. "Wait a minute… is Kagome your mate?"

"What's it to you", Inuyasha growled.

"Nothing", I said. "Just the simple fact that she's my best friend! Oh holy crap! Who's Carla's mate?"

"Me", Axel said raising a hand.

"Oh good, she likes you", I said nodding. "She was all like ooh he's cute and I need to stop because I'm having too much damn fun", I yelled at myself.

"Well what about me", Rick said.

"What about you", I asked looking at him weird.

"Eliza's my honey, what about me?"

"I don't know", I said shrugging. "I'm not sure if she saw you or anything. She likes vampires… she was a Twilight fan." Then I winced. "Oh but wait… she was Team Jacob…" His face dropped and I winced. "Aw too bad! Maybe she likes blondes though. I mean honestly, you had it coming being a pervert asshole and all. Other than that I don't know. Before now I didn't really hang with Carla and Eliza. So I wouldn't know what they'd like."

"That shit ain't fair!"

"It doesn't have to be", Inuyasha said. "What matters is that Akemi gets what's going on here. Do you?"

"Oh yeah I get it now", I agreed. They all sighed except for Sesshomaru. He kept reading. He's so emotionless, and he's my mate? Gosh talk about opposites attract! All we have in common is books! And that's if he's reading the right book!

"So you're fine", Axel said. "No more questions?"

"Yeah I'm good", I said. "But that doesn't mean I agree with what is going on here."

"What?"

This drew Sesshomaru's attention. He actually closed his book and looked at me. "And what don't you agree with?"

"Taking us away from the ones we love", I said giving them a cold glare and tone to match. "It isn't right. We love our families and friends and you're taking that from us. They'll never get to witness our weddings and see our children. I'm sure we'll have them. And then you stole our futures without asking us. I was going to graduate next month! I wanted to go to prom! I had a fucking full ride scholarship and I was going to go for music production. Do you know how hard I worked for that? For you people to just throw it all away for you god damn selfish gain? I had a promise to keep to both Kara and my parents! You cause me to break that promise and I never break promises!" Tears began to burn in my eyes and it irritated me that I couldn't wipe them away due to my hands being tied up behind me. I didn't want to cry in front of them; they didn't deserve that much.

"If you think this is for our own selfish gain then you're wrong", Sesshomaru said. "This is also for your happiness. We can't allow you to go out into the world and yet be our mates. The world has yet to know of our existence. And your people would never accept us!"

"And how would you know that", I yelled out. "Have you ever thought of a peace treaty? It has been used many of times throughout the history of mankind! My people are very understanding! If they knew what this was all about, they wouldn't hold back. And how do you expect me to be happy without the ones I love?"

"You meet new people and build new bonds", Sesshomaru said.

"With who", I asked. "You? Let's get real here; you rarely speak to me unless I speak to you! Your brother and the vamps have been talking to me and getting to know me more than you have. Shouldn't it be the other way around? I mean I am your mate right?"

"I know all that I need to know about you", he said. "You are my mate and you're Midiroku's incarnation."

"Wow", I said. "And you expect me to love you and build bonds and be happy? That was extremely harsh. It sounds like you're in this more for the title than anything, like you're only interested because I'm a great miko incarnate. This is what I mean by selfish. You don't care! You probably don't even understand what I mean by loved ones. You can't even admit that Inuyasha is your brother."

"Half brother."

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I MEAN", I yelled out. "A brother is a brother! I can fully admit Takara is my sister and we don't even share blood; he has half of yours! I wish I had that! But I guess you'll never understand that you made us leave our family behind."

"You'll gain more."

"You really don't get it do you", I said laughing out. "You can't replace a person! Back home they are grieving us. My mom lost two daughters. My dad lost two daughters and a sister! The worst is you aren't even affected by it. Your thoughts are you can get a new one." I turned to look forward, still crying to my dissatisfaction. "I bet you don't even care that because of you I not only lost one family…" I looked back to him, eyes like dark caverns – that I made sure of. "But I lost two. I lost one to death and one because you want a mate. But I'll get another one right? Will you take that one too?"

With a growl he stood up and threw the book down. It landed open in front of me and I watched him walk away. I looked down at the book and gasped at the passage.

 _Derek and I went out for our walk after dinner. Alone._

I bit down on my lower lip once I realized what this was. This was the ending to the last book in the Darkest Powers trilogy. And most of all, it was my favorite part of the trilogy.

 _There was an open field behind the motel and we headed there. Finally, when we were far enough from the motel, Derek led me into a little patch of woods. He hesitated then, unsure, still just holding my hand. When I stopped in front of him though, his free hand went around my waist._

" _So", I said. "Seems you're going to be stuck with me for a while."_

 _He smiled. A real smile that lit up his whole face._

" _Good", he said._

 _He pulled me against him. Then he bent down, breath warming my lips. My pulse was racing so fast I could barely breathe. I was sure he'd stop again and I tensed, waiting for that hesitation, stomach twisting. His lips touched mine, and I still kept waiting for him to pull back._

I knew I should've stopped there, but I couldn't it was my favorite part to the series. But I knew that if I continued reading it, I'd only be more upset. Reason why is because it resembles my situation a little too much and yet not at all.

 _His lips pressed against mine, then parted. And he kissed me. Really kissed me– arms tightening around me, mouth against mine, firm, like he'd made up his mind that this was what he wanted and he wasn't backing down again._

 _I slid my arms around his neck. His tightened around me and he scooped me up, lifting me off his feet, kissing me like he was never going to stop, and I kissed him back the same way, like I didn't want him to ever stop._

 _It was a perfect moment, one where nothing else mattered. All I could feel was him. All I could taste was his kiss. All I could hear was the pounding of his heart. All I could think about was him, and how much I wanted this, and how incredibly lucky I was to get it, and how tight I was going to hold onto it._

 _This was what I wanted. This guy. This life. This me. I was never getting my old life back, and I didn't care. I was happy. I was safe. I was right where I wanted to be._

Finishing it off, I turned away. I removed my legs from under me and kicked the book towards where he was sitting before he left. I know that I might not have that ending like Chloe did with Derek. I wanted my old life but there's no doubt that it's gone forever. And the worst part is, unlike Chloe, I don't think this new life is what I want. I don't think I'll be happy.

And it's a shame too. That was not only my favorite part but my dream as well. It was the reason I loved the book series so much. Bunch of teens running from a life they never chose for their selves only to find content and happiness in the end? I wanted that, to run away from the horror of being chosen or having my daughter chosen. I was going to move away with my family and never turn back. That was my dream.

"You know that book", Inuyasha asked.

I moved towards my shoulder and used it to wipe part of my face. "Yeah I know it. It was my favorite book. The Darkest Powers we were talking about. Well at least it used to be my favorite… after reading that one part, now I'm not so sure."

"Well that sucks", Inuyasha said leaning back on the tree.

"How so?"

"Because he never stopped reading that thing", he answered. "If you'd ask me I'd say that was his favorite book. Especially then end. He'd flip the page once or twice and read it over."

"Well fuck him", I said.

* * *

Hours Later Within the Night

* * *

I laid on the ground waking up to the nightly music nature provided. I quietly and slowly sat up to see the guys were all sleep and the fire was out. I also notice that I was covered by something. No wonder I wasn't as cold before…

I licked my lips and closed my eyes. Now that they all were asleep, this was my chance to escape. I began to bring the barrier around me and I opened my eyes. Once I felt it in full affect, I quickly stood up and jumped over my tied hands bringing them from behind my back. I used my teeth to untie the knots as I watched the guys to make sure they didn't stir. Once I was loose, I grabbed my things and set off.

"You're leaving?"

I froze in place and turned to see Inuyasha. We were a little bit away from their camp so that means he must have seen me go. His eyes glowed in the night, piercing me in a different way than his brother's.

"I know you can't tell me because you're cloaked and I won't stop you for one reason."

I tilted my head in efforts to ask him why. He only smirked and scratched his head.

"I agree with you", he said. "With what you said back there, I agree. And I think I'm the only one too. My mom use to tell me about her time in the village and each time she looked sad. I didn't like that look in her eyes and yours looked too much like hers. I don't agree with how this is but I can't change that. So this one time, I'll let you go. But it's only because I hate Sesshomaru's guts and I like you."

I smiled at him and gave a nod as to say thank you. I knew he got it when he smiled back at me.

"Whatever, don't mention. Unless it's to Kagome, tell her."

I only rolled my eyes and waved before running off. I looked behind me occasionally to either see him still watching me or walking back to his camp.

When he was out of sight I stopped looking back. He couldn't track now even if he wanted to. And I was glad that I was conscious when they dragged me to their camp because I remembered exactly how to get back. They actually were on my smiley face path I left for the girls.

I did have to take a break a few times to catch my breath and rest my legs. I couldn't run the entire way. It takes at least two hours to get back and the sun is starting to rise. When I finally made it there I made no hesitation and dived into the water. I swam to the cave and cried out in excitement when I broke the surface. But boy was I shocked with what I saw.

"What the hell…?"

* * *

Ooh, back at it again with another fire ass chapter! No really, this chap is burning because it's hella trash! Get it? Hella… hell… burning? No? Okay…

I kid! Partially… An-tea-ways, hiya folks! I'm back with the fifth chap for you. Oh man, you guys have no idea how anxious I am over this story. If you think this is good… then I'm sorry. You must have super low standards because even I don't like this shit. And it's not going to get any better. Kidding! Maybe… But on the true note, if you think this is good then your head will explode for the upcoming ones. Like I said before, I have about twelve chaps done for this story, five now that you have already read. This story is not only twelve chapters long, though. No, I'm writing the thirteenth one now. By the time you get to the twelfth chap, I should be done…? I'm questioning it because I don't fucking know, so… yeah!

But back to what I was saying, the upcoming chapters are really good. Things are going to happen that you wouldn't expect to happen. At least I hope you wouldn't expect it to happen. If you do expect these things, then I'm not doing my job well. But like I was saying, you guys seem to really like what I have done. Because of that you're making me even more excited about what's happening next.

So because I love you I want you to leave a review. But not just any review, leave one suggesting what you think will happen next. What do you think Akemi is saying "what the hell" to? What do you want to happen? Do you think Akemi will actually fall for Sessh? If so how long will it take? Shit, do you think she's going to fall for someone else? Speak to me, bitch, cause I wanna know!


	6. The Plan

Disclaimers!

* * *

To xoxoSoCal619Sweetheartxoxo: First off, damn gurl yo name tho! It's not bad but shit… I had a problem typing it! Oh yeah and thanks. The story is going nowhere by the way, so have fun reading it.

To Leichu: I did write two chaps. I'm just not going to post them all at once, sorry booboo. I'll still take that cookie tho. And what's a story without cliffs? Boring! I hate them too but… I love dishing the shit out. I'm evil, hon. Also these chaps were originally made together, I just split them in half because… I'm evil. And throwing your phone? Gurl please! That ain't nothing compared to my shit that got ran over by a truck. Yes, I'm serious.

To Tonimeowmeow: MewMew… can I call you MewMew? Imma do it anyway. Girl, you close… You close as hell. And because you are Imma give you a cupcake. Cherish it… I love my cupcakes. Eat it wrong… Imma come for you…

* * *

Previously

We all know that I was caught by the yokai. And although I was a bit afraid in the beginning it turned out to be something a lot less drastic than what I thought.

Apparently, yokai are people too. Who would have thought, right? But seriously, Inuyasha, Axel and Rick are just like any other boy you'd meet in high school or on the street, immature. They were cool, and for a bit I enjoyed their presence. That is until they came out with the truth. They take our women to mate, and they abandon us in the forest to awaken our warrior traits. As for the hunting, it's really to collect us before anything wrong happens.

Finding this out, I was pretty hurt. My thoughts were that the yokai were selfish and should have decided on an alternate tactic than to take us from our families. Sesshomaru, the yokai that acted exactly how I expected yokai to act, thought differently. It was clear that he could give less than a damn about how I felt. And because of this, I could give less than a damn about their mission. This is despite the fact I was feeling a bit lenient seeing as I now knew that they had better motives and those motives were to love us. I mean I'd love to be loved. I just don't want to be loved by him. So, I needed to escape. I know the girls are going to wander to look for me. I also know that there's no use in truly fighting the yokai. But right now, I had to get to the girls. With the help of Inuyasha, I was able to leave but when I got back the girls were gone.

"What the hell…"

* * *

The Hunted

Chapter Six  
The Plan

* * *

"Alright", I called out. "Do we have everything ready?"

"Yeah", Carla said zipping up the bag.

"Are you sure it's best to leave the cave", Eliza asked. "I mean it's our best idea of shelter."

"If we want to lead them here we have to", I said. "We are setting a trap; we can't stay within it."

"So let's go over this again", Carla said. "I go out and make a bunch of noise and set a trail for them to follow. Then when we're sure they can see me, I jump into the lake and swim to the cave and tie myself to the rope. That's when you guys will pull me up and seal me in the barrier too?"

"Yeah", I said. "And then we wait for them to take the bait and go in the cave. We'll cover up the hole in the ceiling and then we'll jump off the cliff into the water. When they realize you aren't there they'll come out. That's when I'll shoot them with the arrows and we tie them up with the vines we charmed. Once that is all over, we'll question them."

"And if they don't provide answers, you'll stay behind to make sure they stay sealed up while Carla and I go off and search for Kemi. Once we find her we can come up with what to do next", Eliza completed. "Okay, sounds solid."

"Good, now let's get the stuff out of here and on the cliff."

They both nodded and began to climb the rope with bags on their backs. I grabbed my bow and quiver and another bag and followed them up. Once we got everything up we prepared for the next step in our plan.

"Alright let's get out of here."

We began to descend the cliff until we heard something in the cave under us.

"What the hell…?"

"Did you guys hear that", Carla said.

"Kagome? Carla, Eliza, where the hell are you?"

"It's Akemi", Eliza gasped.

"Don't tell me they left… Are they stupid or what?"

"That's not very nice", I said sticking my head into the hole.

"Kagome", Akemi growled out. "Would you guys get the hell down here and explain to me why all of our things are missing?"

* * *

Akemi's POV

* * *

"Kagome", I growled out tired and irritated. "Would you get the hell down here and explain to me why all of our things are missing?"

At that they all slid down the rope and ran to me. "Akemi! Oh my gosh, what took you so long! You had us worried all night!"

"How'd you do that without burning your hands", I asked frowning at them. "You just slid down that rope like you were firemen at a station."

"Oh", Kagome said holding out her hands. "Eliza thought it'd be easier if we slid down the rope instead of climbing down so she tied a bunch of fabric and leaves around our hands."

"I thought of the leaves to place over the fabric so it wouldn't burn and start a fire. We just have to change the leaves each time we slide down."

"Wow", I said impressed. "That's a great idea. Look at you guys coming up with survival tactics."

"Our thoughts while you were gone were WWAD; what would Akemi do?"

"Ha funny", I said giving a short laugh before falling down to sit. "I'm sorry I worried you, I'd come quicker but it was difficult. They wouldn't let me out of their sight and they had me tied up to a tree like a piñata."

"What", Kagome laughed out as they all sat down.

"Yeah, twirling and all. It was embarrassing."

"How'd you get away", Carla asked.

"Oh I happened to wake up when they were all out of it. I put up a barrier and untied myself and ran away with my things. Inuyasha caught me but he let me go."

"Why", Eliza frowned. "Why would he do that?"

"Long story", I said. "His mom is from our town. She was a Woman of Honor, so he felt for me and let me go this once. Oh and he also said hi, Kagome."

"Hi to me", she asked. "What for?"

"Well while I was there I got why they were hunting us and doing all of this crap." I looked to Carla and gave an unenthusiastic smile. "Carla you were right, it was for marriage purposes."

"I knew it!"

"Yeah", I said. "Hunting us is some ritual thing. Apparently the girls who were chosen were mates to some yokai. We all have this special thing that makes us special and us being hunted in the wilderness awakens it."

"That's what we got", Eliza said. "But not that far. We only got to the fact that it could be tradition or something. Not that it could awaken our inner beast or whatever."

"That still doesn't explain why Inuyasha wants to say hi to me", Kagome said.

"Yeah it does", I said. "You're his mate. He's supposed to be hanyou – half yokai half human. Carla you're Axel's mate. He's the brunette we saw with Inuyasha. He isn't really yokai though. He's a vampire. So is your mate Eliza except yours in a blonde pervert."

"Ooh", Eliza said. "I have a blonde vampire!"

"And yours is Sesshomaru", Kagome said. "Is that the guy that called out to you?"

"Yeah", I said growing uncomfortable. "That's him. He's also Inuyasha's older half brother."

"So we'll be sisters! Well that's an upside!"

"Not really", I said. "I mean I'd love to be your sister but not because of Sesshomaru. The guys, their pretty cool. They aren't as intimidating as we made them out to be. They act just like any other guy. They joke around and make inappropriate jokes. I actually was having fun for a second when they took me down from the tree and gave me food."

"But", Eliza said. "What about Sesshomaru?"

"He's exactly what we thought a yokai would be like. He's cold and emotionless. I was telling them how I understood what was going on but I didn't agree with how they did it. I told them they didn't have to separate us from the family and friends we love. You know what he said?" They shook their heads waiting for my answer and I sighed. "He told me that I'd get a new one. That even though my first family died and my second one was taken from me I'll gain a new one. That's extremely heartless! Not to mean he ruined my favorite book for me! And he nearly rapped me against a tree. He was licking my neck and everything like a weirdo! I mean it did feel good at one moment but it was against my will and that's not okay!"

"I'm so sorry", Carla said hugging me.

"It's fine", I said. "So what's going on here?"

"We had a plan to lead them here so we can trap them and get you back", Kagome said.

"What", I asked looking at them blankly.

"Before you go judging it, hear us out", Eliza said. "The plan was to have Carla lead them hear. She was going to tie herself to the rope and we were going to pull her up. When they realize that there's a cave our things would be gone and so would she. And when they realize that, we'd be outside waiting for them. Kagome charmed some vines and we were going to shoot their ankles and tie them up and question them."

"And if they didn't spill", I asked.

"I was going to stay behind and keep up the charm while they went off to find you", Kagome said. "I know it's not the best idea but it's something. We had to make sure you were okay and that you were back with us. You did so much and risked so much for us. We thought we had to return the favor."

"Thanks for ruining it you asshole", Eliza said.

"Who came up with that idea?"

"I did", Carla said. "You stayed behind and made sure they didn't get me. I know you heard him tell that guy to run after me, Kemi. And I know you shot him so he wouldn't. Thank you."

"No problem", I said. "You're my friend and I didn't know their intentions. I had to make sure you were safe." I sighed and pulled my knees to my chest and rested my chin on them. "You wanna know why I love nature and the wilderness so much?"

"Because it's pretty fun out here", Carla laughed out.

I smiled and shook my head. "I'm glad you guys finally got that but no. It's dangerous out here but the danger brings people together in a way other things wouldn't. You have to really think out here and become a part of something you never really looked at before. Like when you see a tree what do you think? It's just a plant and it provides oxygen. That's what you'd probably think at first thought. But if you really pay attention and learn about that tree you'll find out that it's one of a kind. It has its own species and it's worth more than just oxygen. Some produce sap that can heal a sickness or make you stronger. Most to all of them are homes to other organisms. It takes more than just one mind to figure that out because we all think differently. But when we come together we're much more. That's why I love the wilderness so much."

"You're right", Eliza said. "Before now I didn't really care for you guys. If it weren't for us being chosen I probably wouldn't have spoken to Carla. And being out here brought me closer to you and Kagome. Now I consider you all sisters and I wouldn't want to lose you."

"Ditto", Carla said.

"Yeah", Kagome said. "Ditto."

I smiled at that and sighed. "I just wish we would have realized this on different terms. I hate that we have to come to this conclusion this way."

"So what do we do now", Carla said. "We found shelter, we have food, we know where the yokai are and what they want, and we have Akemi back. There's nothing else for us to do right now other than... give in to them."

"I don't want to do that", Kagome said. "Not just yet. They still think they have an upper hand. Just because we know why we're here and it's because we're supposed to marry them or something, it doesn't mean we have to be okay with it. Akemi you were right, what they did was wrong. They didn't have to take us from our families. They hurt too many people in this process. That's kind of selfish."

"It is selfish", I said.

"So what do we do", Carla asked.

"Now that I'm free they know I'm telling you everything. So they're either expecting us to fight back because of what I told them or they're expecting us to give in and go with them. We won't do either."

"We won't", Kagome asked.

"No we won't", I sighed out. "They still won't know our location, so instead we are going to embrace this and have fun with the wilderness. I will show you how to survive this so you can see what I see."

"Does that mean we get to hunt and you'll show us how you caught the fish a few days ago", Eliza squealed.

"And how to build teepees like the Native Americans?"

"Um sure", I said. "But first we'll do the best part. We'll go skinny dipping off the cliff. It's not as high as I'm use to but it'll do. You guys are beginners. Not to mention we need to bathe."

"Oh my gosh, yes", Carla sad. "We were thinking that before but we didn't want to do it without you."

"Well its way more fun at night so we'll have to wait", I said. "For now let's go and extract that sap from the tree." I jumped up and moved to get my stuff and froze. "After we bring our things back that is."

"Right", they said laughing.

* * *

The Guys

* * *

"Where the hell is she", roared Sesshomaru as he pinned Inuyasha to a tree.

"I told you already", Inuyasha growled out as he threw Sesshomaru's hands off of him. "I don't know! When I woke up, her scent was gone and so was she! I told you last night we should have had someone watching her; we can't under estimate these girls. They aren't like the others! She easily knocked you off your feet with a god damn slap!"

"We must find her", Sesshomaru seethed. "If we don't, this one will slaughter you where you stand."

"Really", Inuyasha yelled out. "You're throwing threats because your girl got away? This isn't the end; we will find them! She knows the truth and believe it or not, they will come back!"

"He's right", Rick said with his arms folded. "She probably told them what we told her and they are probably thinking over it. Sooner or later they will come back because they know what's going on. That's all they really wanted was to know what their fate was. Now that they know, nothing will stop them."

"Hn."

Inuyasha then frowned deeper at that. "You aren't so sure, are you?"

"Shut up, half breed", Sesshomaru spat.

"No", Inuyasha yelled. "That's why you're so pissed! You upset because you know it's your fault she left! He had her here and there was no way she was going to take off. She didn't hate us, we were joking around with her. She had no reason to leave other than to get to the others. We knew they were going to search for her; we could've had them! But you had to fuck shit up and make her upset."

"I said shut up!"

"And because you know she doesn't like you and what you stand for you don't think she'll come back. So you want to find her and make her come with us."

Sesshomaru snarled and swung on Inuyasha. Inuyasha ducked out of the way but Sesshomaru tripped him and he fell. Within seconds Sesshomaru's hands was wrapped around his throat emitting green steam.

"I will kill you", he growled out as his eyes bled red.

"Go ahead", Inuyasha spat out as blood ran from his lips. "Do it! See what she'll think of you then. She won't be too happy to find out you killed her best friend's future husband." Inuyasha released a bloody cough and spat out some which landed on the ground beside him. "She'll be even more pissed when she finds out that you killed your brother."

"Hn", Sesshomaru grunted as he released him.

Inuyasha sat up and hissed as he touched his throat. It was scorched harshly as if one had poured acid onto his skin.

"Damn", Inuyasha gasped voice raspy. "You couldn't have just broken my arm like last time? Why'd you have to burn my throat, you asshole?"

"Okay now that we are done playing 'Slap Around the Shit Talker' what do you suggest we do?"

Inuyasha stood up as his throat begun to heal immediately. "I say we leave them alone. Sooner or later, they'll slip and we'll either hear them or catch a scent. We have time."

"How long do you except us to play with these girls", Axel said.

"To them this isn't a game", Inuyasha said. "This is integrity. They want to prove something or whatever. Let them! Their obviously pissed that we took them from their loved ones because we wanted mates; can you blame them?"

"I'm seeing your point", Rick chuckled. "So you say we leave them alone for a bit?"

"We have no choice", Inuyasha said shrugging. He rotated his shoulders and the bones cracked. "Damn Fluffy, you really did a number!"

The next second a giant rock broke across Inuyasha's head.

"Don't call me that."

"Fuck you", Inuyasha said. "As I was saying, we don't have a choice. They made sure to not leave any trace or trail. These girls are smart. You got to admire that. They knew how to throw us off in the first place. They found a location near the water that we still have yet to find. They made a message clear as day to us when she shot your ankle and kicked me in the balls –"

"What message was that again", Rick said hiding his smirk.

"To fuck off or be fucked", Axel said.

"Oh right", Rick smirked. "I love that."

"Anyways", Inuyasha said with a glare to Rick. "She then got away and made sure her friends got away. Yeah she got caught but she knocked Sesshomaru on his ass in the process. She managed to get every piece of information out of us and shut Sesshomaru up. Then she got away leaving a cold trail behind. And we still have yet to figure out where they are! These girls are different. It's never taken more than three days for yokai to hunt and we're going on our fourth."

"To think us being the top of the graduating class we'd be able to catch some women", Axel said.

"Yes, this is ruining my reputation", Rick said. "I don't chase the pussy, the pussy chases me."

* * *

Girl Power

* * *

"Okay", I said. "It's going to take a while for the sap to come out since I don't have the proper tools but fuck the proper tools!" I then smiled and sat in front on the ground in front of the tree. "Okay so what we'll need is a small twig, a blade, a bottle, and rope. Once we have all of that, we need to flatten the twig." I grabbed the blade and began to carve into the stick until one side was completely flat. "Like this! Now we have to place the blade at an angle on the tree. What we want is to get into the tree but under the bark. So just press it like this", I said demonstrating. "And then hit the butt of the hilt." I taped the hilt and instantly sap ran down the blade.

"Oh shit, it looks like water", Eliza said.

"Yeah", I said. I place my finger in the sap and licked it off. "Taste it."

They all fingered the sap and raised their brows. "Not bad."

"Yeah", Kagome said. "So what's next?"

"We have to do the Indiana Jones swap. If the sap drizzles down the tree and we add the twig, it will have two paths and it'll fill our bottle way slower. So it's best we switch it quickly before it touches the bark and make another path. But we have to put it in flat side down. That's where the sap will run down." I then sighed and placed the twig under the blade. As I pulled the blade out I pushed the twig in. About five seconds later the sap dripped down the twig. "Oh wow, it's coming down faster than I thought!"

"That's so cool", Carla said. "So I guess we tie the bottle under the dripping sap?"

"Yep", I said. "We'll do more so we can have more and so you guys can do it. Here." I handed them the blade and stood up and dusted my hands. "Have fun!"

They all walked away and began to start their extraction as I tied my bottle to the tree. I lifted the corner of my mouth as I saw the sap fall into the bottle. It really was falling rather quickly.

I turned to watch them extract sap and sighed. What else should we do…?

"All done", Kags said.

I snapped out of my thoughts and smiled. "Kay, let's go. We haven't eaten yet so how about we find food?"

"Sounds great!"

I nodded and picked up my bow and arrows. "Great, let's find something to kill!" I then set off and froze. "Or maybe not… I don't think we should hunt just yet."

"Why not", Kagome said.

"Right, you can't get us excited like this and tell us we can't do it. Who do you think you are? My dad?"

I laughed and rolled my eyes and shook my head. "No, it's not that. I want to hunt, but the yokai have an amazing sense of smell. They can catch the blood of the animal we kill and use it to get to us. And the scent of something bigger than a fish has a heavier scent."

"Oh that's right", Carla said. "So I guess we're left to just fishing, huh?"

"Yeah", I said. "I'll teach you how to make a net and catch fish. And we can catch them with our bare hands to. I have a new meaning with swimming with the fishes."

I then led them back to the water. There growing off the lake were long grains of grass and weeds. I plucked a handful out of the ground and turned to them with a smile. "We'll weave these together and place it in the water. The fish we'll think nothing of it and swim near it. Once we get some close, we'll pull it up."

"Because they'll recognize it as the plant that grows in the water; it's something they pass by on the regular", Eliza said. "Makes perfect sense."

"Yup", I said. "So let's get started. "You guys… do know how to weave right?"

Carla cupped her hand in the water and threw it at me. "We know how to do things Kemi! We're not completely incapable!"

We all laughed and I flipped her off. We all began to collect more grains and began to weave. Due to the fact that I was pretty bored I began to sing. For it is the one thing I can turn to for anything, my music I mean.

Akemi: _A falling star  
Fell from your heart and landed in my eyes  
I screamed aloud  
As it tore through them, and now it's left me blind_

Eliza smiled as Carla and Kagome laughed.

"I love that song", Eliza said. "Mom and I would always sing it together. She wasn't the best singer but the fact that she sang it with me was something we bonded over."

"Well why don't you guys join me", I said.

They all exchanged looks and we began to sing the chorus.

All: _The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out  
You left me in the dark  
No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight  
In the shadow of your heart_

Akemi: _And in the dark, I can hear your heartbeat  
_ Kemi/Liza: _I tried to find the sound  
_ Akemi: _But then it stopped, and I was in the darkness,  
_ Kemi/Liza: _So darkness I became_

All: _The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out  
You left me in the dark  
No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight  
In the shadow of your heart_

As we sang the ooh's I looked to Eliza and winked. She frowned at me but when her eyes widened I knew she gotten the message. The bridge was all hers.

Eliza: _I took the stars from our eyes, and then I made a map  
And knew that somehow I could find my way back  
Then I heard your heart beating, you were in the darkness too  
So I stayed in the darkness with you_

All: _The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out  
You left me in the dark  
No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight  
In the shadow of your heart_

All: _The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out  
You left me in the dark  
No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight  
In the shadow of your heart_

We sang the ooh's again swaying side to side in sync as if we were wading in an ocean or small flowers being blown by a gentle breeze. Our smiles were big and we had to keep from laughing at the fact that we all had the same mind to move out of nowhere.

"I love Florence and the Machine", Carla said. "They have such a nice sound, so sweet and soothing!"

"You guys are great singers", I said. "We should become an all-girl band."

"And what", Eliza said. "Name our selves The Menstrual?"

"Eww", I said as we all laughed. "Really Liza, the Menstrual?"

"It's the first thing that came to my head", she shrugged.

* * *

Later for The Menstrual

* * *

After eating we all went out to collect our sap bottles and replace them. When we got there they were all full. The girls all cheered and got excited and I only smirked.

"Let's hurry and change them", I said. "It'll get dark soon and we have to set up so we can bath safely."

"What do you mean?"

"Well", I said. "It is way more fun to swim in the lake at night but we don't have light. Yeah I have a flashlight but that won't provide much light. And we can't light a big fire because that we'll draw attention."

"So what we'll we do", Kagome asked.

"Make multiple small ones", I said.

"What", Eliza coughed out confused.

I rolled my eyes and waved them off. "I'll show you when we get back."

They shrugged and we replaced the bottles and ran back to the lake. When we got to the cave I took the long way to get inside and out. What I had I either didn't want it to or it couldn't get wet.

"Alright", I said dropping the stuff. "What we're going to do is dig little cups around the lake and make little fires in them. If we set them on the grass, the whole forest will catch fire most likely. That's why we're digging in the ground so the fire won't get to any plant life and spread. And we're making multiple small one around the lake so it won't just light on place and make a large cloud of smoke were the yokai can find us."

"Cool", Eliza said. "So you wanna show us how we should do the first one?"

"Yup", I said. I got on the ground and dug a small hole that was deep enough and far enough to make sure the water doesn't put it out. Once I dug the hole and added some mulch and bark they all went to make more. When we got done, the sun had set fully and we were only left with moonlight. It was time to light them.

"Alright ladies", I said smirking. "Let's light these bitches!" I gave them sticks and lit them all at once. "Run before they burn down to your hands." At that we all ran off and around the lake. When the holes were all lit, we hurriedly threw the sticks in the lake to put them out.

"Wow", Carla said. "They all look like candles…"

"I know", I said. We all stared at what we did and smiled. With the water fall, the nature made candles, the glistening water, and the moon it all looked so beautiful.

"How'd you come up with this", Kagome asked.

"Honestly", I said letting out a chuckle. "I got it from a dream… I had it last night before I got away from the yokai."

"What was it about", Eliza asked.

I frowned at that and snorted. "I rather not." I began to remove my top and turned to the others. "Let's just enjoy this okay?"

"You don't have to tell me twice", Kagome said. We all stripped our clothes off and then stopped when we got to our underwear. "Um…" Kagome said with a blush.

"It's not like we aren't all girls right", Carla giggled nervously.

"Right", I said with a shrug. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Easy for you to say ab-ilicious", Liza snorted. "You haven't even taken off your bra and panties and you make me feel self-conscious."

"Sorry", I said covering my stomach.

"We're all nervous about getting naked in front of each other", Kagome said.

"No", Carla said. "I think we'd be fine if it weren't for the fact that there are male yokai out there in search for us."

My mouth fell and we all said oh in unison. "That makes more sense! I mean we changed all the time in the locker room!"

"Yeah", Eliza said. "Even though we were never naked we still shouldn't care."

"We were when we had the swimming segment", Kagome said. "We had to shower afterwards together."

"Oh yeah", Eliza said.

"I guess it just doesn't help knowing that there are men that want us in the trees", I said. I turned toward the trees and sighed. I closed my eyes and unclipped my bra. "Fuck them, I haven't showered in days. I need this! I won't let them get in the way of something I need." I dropped my bra and dropped my panties afterwards.

I turned back to the girl and ran my hand through my hair. The all stared at me and blinked.

"Nice ass", Kagome laughed out.

"And great rack", Eliza added.

"Fuck you too", I said. I then ran to the water and jumped in. I resurfaced and released a sigh. There's a difference when you're swimming in it to clean and relax and when you're swimming in it just to pass through. When you're passing through you don't take the time to take in how good it feels.

"This feels good", I moaned out.

"Geronimo!"

"The hell", I yelled before I was overtook my water. "Geez Carls", I yelled at her.

"Get over it", Liza screamed jumping in with Kagome behind.

I splashed them all once they were in. Not minutes later we were playing a fit of games. We had a game of Marco Polo, we raced, we tested who could stay under longer; all in all we had fun playing around in the water. Something you wouldn't expect when you're being hunted after losing your family. We were staying on the bright side. We were tired of mourning and looking down. We had to keep our heads up if we wanted to make a point.

Now tired and wanting to just sit back and soak in everything around us, we ceased in our games.

"That was fun", Kagome said.

"Yeah", I agreed.

"I hate to kill the mood but… what do you guys think our lives will be like", Carla whispered as we all gazed up at the star filled night sky.

I sat back silently waiting for others to speak. I don't want to think on that. Not when I already had a taste of what I'd get.

"I don't know", Kagome sighed. "I hope it's a good one. Sebastian said it'd be one we'd be grateful for. The big question is if it were really true or if he was just being conceited."

"Right", Eliza said. "Just because a person said that we'd love our outcome doesn't mean it's true. That's not an opinion, its fact. So many people thought that they were doing a good thing when in reality, not everyone were happy."

"Pure example", Carla began. "Segregation."

"Child labor", Kagome added.

"Slavery", Eliza said with a frown.

"War", they continued.

I sat there in the water and bowed my head. I was only above the surface enough to breathe through my nose. Underneath I held my body and hugged into myself. I was hoping we didn't speak on this subject. Why couldn't we live in the here and now? Why did we have to go back to thinking of our future? Right now I don't want to be realistic.

"I just hope this isn't one of those situations", Kagome said. "Akemi what do you think?"

I looked up from the water I was eyeing intently. I met their eyes and once again looked away. Pulling my head up I took in air and released it in an agitated sigh.

"I say there's nothing for you to worry about. You're the lucky ones."

"What do you mean", Carla asked.

I licked my lips and rolled my eyes. I wasn't irritated with them, more so myself and the fact that I was expecting them to not ask me. Of course they would! I was the only one that met all of the yokai so I have some sort of an idea of what would happen. And just like everyone said – Sebastian and Takara – I'm the one that understands the situation completely of the four of us with no choice.

"I mean you guys have yokai who actually care", I said with a smile. "They asked me about you guys. Basically seeing what you were like. Axel's face lit up when I told him you thought he was attractive, Carla. Kagome, Inuyasha blushed so hard when I found out he was your mate. And Eliza, well Rick got bummed out. I told him I wasn't sure if you'd like him, instant depression mode. So it's obvious they have feelings for you."

"What about you", Kagome asked. My smile then fell and I frowned. "Is that what you meant by we were lucky? What is Sesshomaru like?"

"He doesn't care as much as your guys do", I said. "At least not to my knowledge. If he does he's terrible at showing it. Like I said, he didn't even care about the fact that I was hurting. Not to mention he had me pinned to the tree and tried to rape me. He got pissed when I slapped the shit out of him." I ran my hands over my wet hair and shrugged. "He's completely emotionless. I can't bear to live with that. He can't even acknowledge his brother. That's family and you know how much I take family serious! From a girl who's lost hers – twice I might add – the fact that you can't say he's your brother because you have different mother's disgust me. I wish I had someone of my blood still around!"

"Wow", Carla whispered. "I'm sorry. Here we were talking about us and you… you're self conscious about…"

"Don't", I said. "Don't feel bad for me. I had enough of that in my life. Being the only adopted child in town makes sure of that."

We all sighed and leaned back staring to the sky once more.

"I wish that this was just a camping trip", Eliza said. "I wish we weren't out here surviving off of nothing. If we weren't we'd be able to stay like this forever, but we can't. We have to end this sometime."

"She's right", Kagome laughed. "Let's get real; this is probably the longest this has ever lasted for the yokai. We can't carry this out forever. We're not that good with the wilderness."

"But if it weren't for you Akemi, we would've been goners", Eliza said. "Thanks."

"What do you think it was like for the other Women of Honor", Carla asked.

"There was probably a lot of conflict", Eliza said. "They probably fought a lot and got picked off one by one like a horror movie."

"Right", I said. "They probably got stubborn and separated in two groups or whatever due to clashing."

"But what do we do", Kagome asked.

I shrugged and shook my head. "I'm a blank. What do you want to do?"

"I'd say fight but who am I kidding", Eliza said. "We can't fight them. We tried that and look where that got us! We almost lost you!"

"I want to make a statement", Carla said. "Let them know they are going about this the wrong way. We shouldn't cut ties with our families. They shouldn't just take us like that."

"Right", Kagome agreed. "Now that I know what's going on, I have no problem with it. It's like destiny or something. If they let our people know that they'd feel the same, no doubt."

"So what should we do", I asked.

"You're the one with all the good plans", Eliza squeaked.

"No I'm not", I said. "I had one plan to fight back and it back fired. I thought we should go spy and leave a note, guess who got capture and treated like a Mexican birthday game tradition."

"But we haven't came up with a plan to make us eligible at all."

"Yes you did", I said. "You thought of using fabric and leaves around our palms so we could travel up and down rope quicker. You thought of dropping our things from the ceiling so everything wouldn't get wet. You thought of what to put on the note, they liked it by the way. You thought of the barrier to keep hidden. You also came up with a rescue strategy."

"That we didn't use", Kagome argued. "Akemi you thought of moving forward and not staying in one place. You led the way to the shelter. When we were tired you came up with a way for us to rest and for you to keep looking at the same time. Then you found the perfect hide out that the yokai couldn't detect us with. You got out of quicksand by yourself. Saved Eliza from quicksand too! You fished for us the first day and cooked it with perfect firewood you found. You stayed up when you felt something off and found the yokai. You came up with a plan to mess with them and yeah got captured but escaped twice with entail! And then you did more after that!"

"I didn't escape the second time, Inuyasha let me go remember? He could've easily grabbed me and blurted me out."

"It doesn't matter", Carla said. "You still did close to everything and came up with everything! You have to have an idea."

"You can't keep relying on me", I laughed out. "Especially when I'm the one person who's not looking forward to anything after this."

"What about your sister", Kagome said. "You'll still get to see her."

"Yeah but what's the use in seeing family when I'm losing family", I asked with a frown. "She's just going to be taken from me too!"

"You can't look at it that way", Kagome said. She then bit her lip and sat up. "Akemi have you ever thought that you took what Sesshomaru said to you about family out of context?"

"What do you mean", I asked. "He told me after I said I lost my families that I'd get a new one."

"Maybe he didn't word it right", she said. "You know how guys are! Maybe he meant you have some family to look forward to. Takara is there. So is his family… You have to provide him with a benefit of a doubt."

"Are you siding with him now", I laughed out. "Really Kagome!"

"You can't get mad at her", Eliza defended. "She's only trying to help!"

"I'm not mad; I just –"

"You guys stop", Carla said. "You have to realize that Akemi has a lot of pressure on her. She's had it since the start! In the beginning we relied on her because we knew she'd have the facts. It was told to us. So ever since then we turned to her for everything. Just because she knew what to do doesn't mean she knows everything. She just had some insight. We have to put in our fair share too and stop arguing over nothing."

"Thank you", I said. I sighed and began to stand up. "You guys want a plan", I asked. They all looked to me and as I move to grab my clothes. I dumped them in the water and began to scrub them. They had to be clean some way. "I say we use your rescue operation but in a different way."

"What?"

"Yeah okay we used all her brain juice", Eliza said. "Maybe we should come up with a plan."

"You guys aren't looking at the big picture", I said. "You were planning on luring them here and questioning them to get me. What were you going to do after that? Let them go?"

"No", Kagome said. "We were going to pry answers out of them about what was going on."

"Exactly," I said. "We can still do that. Instead we capture them and get answers on where we're going and how to get there. Normally they capture us and take us in. This time we're going to do it. If we take them back home captured then we'd definitely make a statement. At least we'll make one big enough for them to listen to what we have to say. Once that is done, we'll give the yokai counsel or whatever a piece of our minds on how we think they should handle this mating thing."

"That's really good", Kagome said.

"And we can say we all came up with the plan", Eliza said.

"Yeah", I said.

"When should we do it", Carla asked.

"Tomorrow", I said. "I want to get this over with. I'm tired and I like beds."

"Ditto", they all said in unison.

"Alright", I sighed out. "Let's get to bed. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

* * *

Oooooh shit. What they gon do now? A bunch of bullshit, that's what.

Hey bubble guppies, I'm back. Damn… yall this has been a hard week for me. First of all, I'm in Michigan, born and raised. The state is shitty. The weather is crawling up my ass and irritating the hell out of me. One minute is cold at 39 the net it's beautiful and sunny at 59. Like the hell! I wanna brake out my damn shorts and get sexy! I can't be stunting on these hoes in my sweats!

Anyway, yeah this week has been hard. First and for most, my granny has been in the hospital for awhile. It has been discovered that there is a lump on her lung. Earlier this week it has been clarified that it is indeed cancerous. Later this week we were notified that… it's stage three cancer. Because of her age no leukemia or surgery can be performed but radiation can. We all know that's not cool either. But hey… you know? For some odd reason, granny… she's doing fine. She's always so strong though, so I'm not shocked. I mean the woman lives in southern Georgia and she has hella land. She be out there gardening and making her money. She don't quit, but uh… she's seems okay with what's going on.

"I knew I had to leave some way." No wonder she has been talking about her will a lot lately…

But living that aside because I can't dwell on that right now, imma hit up the other shit that bugged me. I was at my brother's track meet and my mom was talking to some woman I don't know. She asked me what I major in because I'm a college student (fuck me to pieces) and what career choice do I have. How the hell am I suppose to know? I don't even know what I'm having for dinner when I get home! No kidding, I said my major is Literature and I wanna be an author.

Tell me why this bitch told me that I shouldn't go to school to be an author because anybody can write a book! Hoe, if that was true everyone would be a bestselling author! Not everybody has the skill and creativity to write a novel. Not everyone has the drive or passion to finish a novel! Some people can't even stay on track long enough to read a novel! Oh, but anybody can write one? Bitch… you better get out of my face with yo, Satan suck a dick, thoughts! I have lived enough of my life listening to everyone!

But on to a good note, my grandmother is challenging me. I want to become an author but I'm not really confident in my stories entirely enough to publish any. Grandma wants me to write something by the end of the month for everyone to read. So far I got the idea of a girl named Alex trying to cope and live with the fact that her best friend died. I'm still trying to figure out how she dies or whatever but um… if you want you can send suggestions. Also, if you'd like I can post the story on here as a chapter. It will only be one chap though. That's entirely up to you guys though so… yeah. Until then, I love you guys and please leave a review. Next chap will be up next Monday. Thanks for sticking around.


	7. Blaxskin Poison

Disclaimers!

* * *

To Random Guest: I am super glad my story is the one that brought you back in. Imma be honest, I kinda feel the same. It's like no one is writing anymore… I don't want to sound shallow but… I'm writing more to put something out there as a better option.

To LilliRose1: Aye! Don't you dare die on me! Who's gonna read and review meh stories…? Besides… it says that you reviewed on chap 1. Girl you got bout six others! You betta keep on living!

To Jackiemae Johnson: Gurl stawhp... You make me blush! No not really, I can't blush. I'm emotionless. No I kid. Or do I? You don't know me... Ooh... MYSTERY!

(Last but not least…)

To Cotton-Pop: First, I'd like to thank you for your condolences on my horrid life. It means a lot. Second, I know the story is a nice journey. I was only kidding about it going nowhere… Partially. I have a lot of self-hatred (due to my depression), self afflicting dark humor relieves in. *smiles brightly* Third, the recaps in the beginning is something I decided to do last minute before publishing the 2nd chap. It was off the dome, so I'm glad you like it. Fourth, about Akemi, yeah I get it. She really has two personalities. The nice, caring, and sweet side, and then she have the sarcastic, feisty, ass-kicking side. Because she hates appearing weak and headaches does that, she reacts in a very defensive manner, AKA lashing out at irritants such as the other girls. And about is dissipating… it really didn't. She's just grown my fond of the girls, thus her not lashing out as much. Notice how Kagome doesn't get any heat? And fifth, about my challenge from my grandma… I appreciate the opinion and advice. It really helps! Geez… your review is, by far, my favorite… but ssh that's a secret… P.S. free of mistakes… really? No… I don't think so. I suck sometimes… Most of the time. Fuck, all of the time. (See that? Dark humor! It makes me happy! Well… for the most part when people laugh… But then I think… if they laugh they must agree… And that's my anxiety!)

* * *

Previously

I was nearly scared to death to see an empty cave when I got away from the yokai. Luckily, I was relieved not long after. The girls were just leaving to head out to find me. They didn't gat any further than leaving the hole in the ceiling. Even better, their plan to rescue me wasn't that bad either…

In fact, we're using it to capture the yokai ourselves. We thought that maybe it'd be fun to flip the tables on these bastards. We have to make a stand! After figuring out that yokai only want us to mate, we were relieved, yes. That's still not good enough. They took away our lives. It's time they know just how pissed off we are about it.

This year you took the wrong women because it looks like some shit's about to turn the fuck around.

* * *

The Hunted

Chapter Seven  
Blaxskin Poison

* * *

Groaning I open my eyes to a bright light. I must have slept right under the hole in the ceiling. I mean there is no other way to explain the blinding light.

With a sigh and pushed myself forward and scratched my head.

"Hey you guys", I called out as I rubbed my still tired eyes. "C'mon, we have to get up and get ready. Aren't you glad we pack up last night?"

I heard nothing in response. I opened my eyes and screamed. I wasn't in the cave!

"Why the hell am I not in the cave", I yelled to no one in particular. Throwing the blankets back I took a look around the room I was suddenly in. I knew I was sleeping too comfortably.

The room was large and decorated elegantly. The bed I was laying in was huge and dressed with soft black and fluffy pillows. The drapes were a light color and drawled back to release the bright light from the sun. It looked to be almost too bright.

"Where the hell am I", I whispered.

Moving to get out of the bed I looked down at the body that I could've sworn wasn't there before. Its back was facing me so therefore the person was sleeping on their stomach. The back was large, structured and bare. Trembling, I moved back in the large bed taking some of the blankets with me. The more the blankets moved the more I realized that this person's back wasn't the only thing that was bare. I squeaked and looked down at my body. We were both naked!

I released a screech and the person, man, stirred. Then is when I saw the silver hair.

"No", I said shaking my head. "No-no-no-no-no-no-NO!"

He turned around and just as I expected the face I didn't want to see was revealed. The piercing gold eyes struck me hard as a smirk appeared on his face.

"You look shaken", he said.

"What happened? Why am I here? Where am I? Why the hell am I naked? Why are you naked? Why are we naked?"

"We made love of course", he said.

"Made love", I questioned in disgust.

"Yes", he said sitting up. He moved out of the bed revealing way more than I wanted to see. I gagged and quickly turned around. "Don't be so appalled, Akemi. You've both seen and enjoyed it last night."

"For fuck's sake Sesshomaru", I gasped out with my eyes closed tightly. "You're lying. I know you are because there is no fucking way I'd enjoy making love to you! We'd never make love. And if there was sex it'd be forced and I wouldn't enjoy it, therefore it'd be rape. Did you rape me? Where are my friends? How'd you find us?"

"Akemi we did make love and you did enjoy it."

"Fuck you."

"Again? Didn't you have enough?"

"Are you dressed?"

"I am."

"Good because now I won't gag while kicking your ass." I spun around and sighed in relief when I saw him in pants. "No last night my friends and I were in the cave sleeping. How the hell did I wake up with you naked?"

"Last night", he questioned looking confused. "Akemi that happened weeks ago. You and the girls attempted to capture us and failed."

"What?"

"That happened weeks ago", he repeated. "Perhaps you dreamt that part of your life giving you the idea that you might wake up in the cave."

"No", I said shaking my head. "I didn't dream anything! I was in the cave last night!"

"Akemi you were not in the cave last night."

"Yes I was! You… you abducted us in our sleep and raped me! There's no other explanation! You –"

I froze and swallowed hard at what I was seeing. No… this can't be…

"Is it coming back to you now?"

"No", I said. "I knew it was bound to happen but… not now. We were supposed to make a statement! We were supposed to make a difference!"

"Akemi what are you talking about?"

"What the hell happened last night", I snapped trudging forward. "You are going to explain to me why I am naked. You are going to tell me why I'm here and not with my friends, why you think we had sex, and why… why I have both an engagement and marriage ring on my finger…"

He stared at me with a frown like I was crazy. Apparently I am because to him I missed out on weeks' worth of time and memories.

"Akemi, last night we got married."

"WHAT?"

"Akemi?" I turned around in the dimly lit cave and saw all of the girls staring at me worried. "Are you okay? You woke up screaming."

"I…" I began shaking my head and looking down to my covered legs. I frowned and ran my hand through my hair. "I had… a horrible dream."

"About", Carla asked.

"I woke up not here but in a bright room, naked with Sesshomaru, and married." They raised their brows as the look of shock over took their faces. "Yeah, he told me that the night before we got married and that today happened weeks ago. He also said that we failed."

"But it won't fail", Kagome said. "It won't fail because we got this and that was all a dream."

"Yeah", Eliza agreed. "You're just nervous so it's messing with your head. We're going to win this, right?"

"Right", Carla said.

"Right", Kagome agreed. I sat there silent and rubbed my neck. "Akemi?"

"R-right", I said. "Right, we totally have this under control."

I stood up from my sleeping bag and cleared my throat. I raked my hand through my hair and placed my hands on my hips.

"Everything's packed right", I asked.

"Yep", Carla said. "We did all of that last night. We only left things out for us for today."

"Good", I said. "Let's get some food in our stomachs and get everything onto the roof of this place. Over breakfast let's go over this one more time to make sure we got it."

We all nodded and began to get everything ready for breakfast. We all stripped down to our birthday suits and dived into the water to catch fish. Catching some for breakfast we broke the surface and prepared to cook it. While each of us took turns watching the fish and flipping it, we wrung out our hair, dried off and got dress in some fresh clothes. Then when the food was done, we let it cool off a bit and packed up everything else.

"Alright", I began. "Who's going to go off and be the distraction?"

"I think Eliza and I should do it", Kagome said.

"Really?"

"Yeah", Eliza said. "I can run off and pretend that you pissed me off and I was running off to catch my breath. Kagome can run after me yelling that I should get back because it's not safe without you to help and that the yokai could be out there waiting for us."

"Yeah it will be more believable because before this whole thing we never talked", I said. "They know that because I said it when they were asking about you guys. Perfect idea!"

"Yeah and that way if they get to close I can throw up some purification", Kagome said. "That way they won't catch us."

"So Carla, you and I will be waiting back at the cave."

"Yup we'll be right up there waiting for the girls with all of the stuff hidden in a tree packed tight from any animals. And that way we won't have to worry about carrying it down later when we have to keep the yokai bound."

"Great", I said. "Now ladies, you do remember the path of smiley faces right?" They nodded. "Good, you'll need to follow that. They are right off the trail. But don't go too deep. You'll won't to have space in between you so you won't have to purify them a bit if they catch up."

"Right", Kagome said. "And when we get to the cave I'll start climbing and screaming to you guys. That's your sign to start pulling us up. Can you handle the weight?"

"You'll be up the rope practically so it won't matter", I said. "Then when you are up, we'll quickly cover the whole with a sleeping bag so they won't ever know there was one."

"Then we'll jump in after them and keep them trapped with sacred weapons", Carla said.

"I say we're bullet proof", Eliza said.

"Not quite", I say finishing my food. "How will we get them out of the cave? We are planning on staying outside right? How will we get them out?"

"We don't go in", Kagome said. "We jump into the lake from the cliff and they'll hear us. Knowing we're outside they'll come out and we'll be waiting for them."

"Now I say we're good", I said. "But not bullet proof. Let's not get ahead of ourselves. The cocky players are always the ones to lose because they believe they are invincible and ignore anything that could make them lose." I shrug at the knowledge as they agreed. "We have to remember that anything can happen and mess things up. We have to be careful and prepared for the worst just like we are prepared for the best."

"Expect the unexpected."

"Right."

"Alright", Carla said. "Are we ready to do this?"

"God", Akemi coughed. "I'm so nervous. My heart is beating in my chest!"

"You're nervous", Eliza laughed out. "You're never nervous."

"Not true", I mumbled. "She gets the jitters before every show. I have to constantly remind her that she's done it before."

"You weren't nervous before our last plan."

"That's because I was hung upside down and spun before then", Akemi grunted out. "I swear it changes a person. It's really humiliating yet funny at the same time. Try laughing in time of pushing away the urge to barf."

"Their methods of torture are weird", Carla laughed out.

"Indeed", Akemi said. "Anyways let's get to it." She ran over to the rope with Carla and smiled at us. "You got this. See you in a sec!"

"Duh", Eliza said as she and I prepared dived into the water.

"You first Carla", I heard Akemi say before I jumped in.

I dived into the water and watched as Eliza pedaled before me. I ignored the fish swimming away in fear of being captured and pushed forward. Despite the logic behind what is happening, I am excited. Never before in my life have I ever done something daring. I feel like I'm in an action pack movie or story. Could it be that Akemi is getting all of these ideas from the books she read?

Now that I think about it, our situation sounds a lot like that scene from her favorite book. A group of kids being forced to run away from the captures and live off of nothing. Then the group comes up with plans to take what they want. The only difference is that they had money and stores around them. Most of the time they were in civilization. Well in the first trilogy. The second trilogy it was off and on. Sometimes they had to live off the wilderness like us, other times they were traveling in civilization.

Either way there is the same ending. We have to forget about our past life just like they had to.

I broke the surface after Eliza and we swam to the shore. Pulling ourselves out, we looked back to see Akemi and Carla duck down, vanishing before our eyes.

"Alright, bate", I say. "Who's going to shout first?"

"I like your voice better", Eliza said. "Besides, I think Inuyasha will react way quicker."

"Shut up", I say rolling my eyes.

We then both ran for the smiley trail and waited until we were half way through. An hour passed by before we decided to take a break and start our act.

"Eliza what the hell are you thinking", I yell making her jump. "You know we can't be out here right now! It's not safe! The yokai could be out here right now and we don't know what else is waiting for us. We have to get back to Carla and Akemi. It's best we not travel without Akemi."

"Akemi, Akemi, _AKEMI_! You know what, I'm sick of Akemi! Akemi knows _this_ and Akemi knows _that_! She thinks she's all big and bad because she goes camping. Camping! Just because she can tell the difference between weeds does not mean she's the damn overlord! We are supposed to work together, not under her."

"We aren't working under her! You just have to realize that she knows what's best. For God's sake Eliza, she risked her life for us multiple times! You can't just run off crying because she's telling you what to do. Obviously she knows what's up and is trying to keep us safe. She escaped from the yokai and is trying to make sure we don't get captured. She has insight and we need to listen."

"Yeah she has insight but she's holding that over our heads. She's using and abusing her power."

"Eliza stop being a damn baby and get with the program! Just because you want to do what you want doesn't mean that you should! You're acting like a spoiled brat!"

"Fuck you, Kagome!"

"Really? I'm trying to help you!"

Out of nowhere a crack sounded. We froze right in front of the quick sand and looked around us. They're here.

"Did you hear that", she whispered. "Maybe it was just a small animal", she said.

"Small animals don't make big cracks like that", a male voice said as the four yokai walked out. "That's really demeaning, ya know."

Grabbing each other's hands we both let out a scream and made a break for it.

"Run Eliza", I yelled out.

"Put up the shield. Put up the shield! Put up the shield!"

"I-I can't", I screamed. "I can't concentrate while running!"

"How come you didn't think of it before?"

"Akemi usually reminds me! It's your fault we're out here, Ms. Akemi's Too Bossy! Now look at where we're at! If Akemi was here we wouldn't be in this crap!"

"Can we not fight and just run!"

"That's useless", a voice said right behind me. "We're faster than you!"

"Why make the effort to run away when you know we can out run you", a much cooler voice said a bit closer to Eliza.

"Out run this", I grunted. I released an enchanted arrow and shot it behind me. I heard an explosion and a light flashed from behind.

I turned to Eliza and she looked back. "Holy fuck", she laughed out. "They totally fell behind!"

"Yeah, well not for long. I made sure to not hit them so they won't get hurt too bad."

"Boo you!"

"It's going on two hours", Carla cried. "I hope their okay."

"They'll be fine", I said. At that an explosion sounded through the forest causing us both to jump up and animals to run off. "I hope?"

About ten minutes later another one sounded with screams.

"Akemi! Carla! Run, their coming!" At that the two broke through the trees waving their arms and winking. "RUN!"

"What the hell, Eliza", I yelled adding to the act. "This is why you don't run off!

"God damn it", Carla yelled. "Forget that! Let's get out of here." At that we threw rocks into the water making two splashes and fell to our stomachs. That's when we saw them break out of the forest after Kagome and Eliza.

The girls jumped into the water and they skid to a stop.

"What the hell are they doing", Axel asked.

"There must be a cave", Inuyasha said.

"Who's going in", Rick said.

"What the hell do you mean who? They have sacred arrows! One of us can't handle that! We all have to go in."

"For two girls", Sesshomaru questioned. "Something isn't right. They want us in the cave otherwise they wouldn't have given their location."

Shit.

At that, almost as if he heard my thoughts he looked up at us. On instinct, Carla and I shrunk back. We know they can't see us but still.

"So what do you expect us to do?"

"Two of you go in, I'll stay out here."

"I will too", Rick said.

Shit. Shit. Shit!

I tapped Carla as I raised a barrier. "Let's get the girls now! The barrier is up."

She nodded still too afraid to speak. We both crawled to the hole seeing Kagome climb up with Eliza half way up.

"What –"

I shushed her even though I knew she couldn't hear me. She still got the sign. We all pulled Eliza up and covered the hole. I held up a finger and motioned them to get down and follow me. When I saw Kagome talk to Eliza and heard nothing I knew she just placed her barrier up.

We all looked down and saw Sesshomaru and Rick down there waiting.

We are so screwed.

"Sesshomaru! Get the hell in here!"

He then looked back up at us causing us all to shrink back and then he jumped in with Rick following him.

I sat up and released the barrier. "Oh my fucking God that was close!"

"Forget that", Eliza said. "Let's get down there before anything else happens that's not according to plan."

"Right", Kagome gasped out. "Do you know how many times we almost got caught?"

"Doesn't matter", I said. I then jumped into the water making the first splash. I looked down and saw a body. My eyes widened and I quickly swam to shore.

Fuck. Fuck. FUCK! How many times will shit be fucked up?

I broke the surface and pedaled as hard as I could to shore. One last splash and so was the rest of the girls.

"Hurry up I saw someone!"

We pulled ourselves up and stood there locked and loaded. Kagome and I had the bow and arrows, Carla had the blades, and Eliza had my sword. I had no idea she took up fencing!

My shorts stuck to my bare legs. I was almost positive my nipples were poking through both my bra and my t-shirt. Kagome was in a t-shirt and shorts and a jacket, Carla was in a tank top and Capri pants, and Eliza wore a tank top and shorts with a flannel around her waist. I was beginning to think twice about wearing fresh clothes. Now that they were wet we have to change again.

The first person I saw to break the surface of the lake was Inuyasha. He arched his brows and raised his hands.

"Come out slowly, Inuyasha", I called out arrow locked on him tight.

"Akemi what the hell –"

"Did he not hear me?"

"I don't think he heard you", Eliza said.

At that the others came up too. They were just as shocked as Inuyasha was, all except Sesshomaru, what a damn shocker.

They all came out and stood in front of us.

"You won't shoot us", Rick said. "Not when you know why and what we are doing."

"I don't know", I said. "Axel will I shoot you?"

"Hell yeah!"

"And I had a pretty good idea of what the hell you were doing before then too, so try me."

"Don't do it", Kagome said. "She already shot you, kicked your nuts in, and slapped the hell out of you."

"Yeah I don't think you'd want to cross that line", I said. "Especially when I'm still pissed with you Sesshomaru. In fact, I'm still not over being hung upside down and spun!"

"She totally isn't", Carla said. "She keeps bringing it up!"

"What do you want us to do", Inuyasha said.

"Everyone down on your knees", Kagome said. They all listened and the girls pulled the rope from around their waist and walked towards them as I stood guard.

"Rope", Axel question. "You're really using rope?"

"Don't get too ballsey", I said. "We charmed it. Every struggle you make will burn you."

I frowned as Inuyasha nudged Sesshomaru and motioned to the sky with his head. I took a split second to follow their gazes. Seeing nothing but the blue skies, clouds, and the sun blazing bright I scoffed.

"Hey Kags", I called out.

"Hm?"

"Tie Inuyasha extra tight", I said. At that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both glared at me.

"Extra? Why?"

"You know how the moon still shows during the day?"

"Yeah", Carla said in question as they looked up.

"Well do you see it", I said with a smirk as I stared the two down.

"No."

"That's because tonight there will be a new moon. Hanyou turn human tonight. That means Inuyasha's rope won't work. He'll have less of a chance in getting loose with extra rope and bindings."

"You sneaky bitch", he said with respect in his eyes. "After I let you go?"

"You released her", Sesshomaru growled as he turned to him.

"Yes", I said. "Your brother did. And I appreciate it. But it doesn't really make a difference. I had my bow and arrows so I still could've token him down anyways."

"She's right", Axel said. "It wouldn't make a difference."

"Now that you have us tied up, what do you expect to happen now, Akemi", Sesshomaru said. "You're no way near close to home. You can't get there without us coming for you again."

"Who said we were going home", I laughed out. "You have phones right? Yeah um, we're going to use them to call whoever it is that sent you out here. We know they will be back to pick you up."

"But what they won't be expecting is to see you tied up", Carla said.

"Our phones got wet", Inuyasha said. "They won't work."

"Oh shit", Eliza cursed.

"They're water proof", Kagome said. "You wouldn't jump into the lake knowing that they aren't and you have to call back home. We aren't stupid."

"Inuyasha meet Kagome", I smiled. "And Kags meet Inuyasha." She smiled and gave a cute wave causing him to chuckle and bow his head.

"What makes you think we have them", Sesshomaru asked.

"Because you were expecting to capture us", Carla said. "Duh!"

"So I'll just take them since… you obviously can't hand them over." At that I moved to him and sat in front of him. "This pocket?" I gave a bright smile and took it out. I then place a kiss on his cheek and pat his chest. "Don't be so down, dear! It's all business, nothing personal."

"Maybe a bit personal", Eliza said measuring with her fingers.

"I'm sorry but I'm a bit turned on", Rick said.

"Who am I calling, Sesshomaru." He said nothing as I looked through his phone. I looked up at him to see him staring me down. "Yeah okay", I said rolling my eyes. "Will anyone else fess up? We can do this all day! All night too! Actually", I turned to my friends and smiled. "You guys want to go get your stuff and change?"

"Really", Carla asked. "You don't want at least one of us to stay?"

"I'll be good", I shrugged. "You'll need all the help you can get. Our things are pretty heavy."

"Alright", they said walking off.

I fell down and folded my legs while looking through the phone debating. I looked up at them and twisted my hair together, wringing it out. "Oh you guys can sit now if you want. I mean being on your knees isn't really attractive for straight men."

"What the hell is up with this", Inuyasha barked. "I thought we were cool!"

"Yeah don't drag us into you and Fluffy's mess!"

"Don't call me that."

"I'm sorry you guys, we are cool", I said shaking my damp hair. "Honestly, this is all business. Because you were so nice in telling me the truth I'll do the same. We are using you as a statement."

"What?"

"I'm sure this has never happened", I said motioning to us all. "And by this I mean the girls before us standing up and capturing the yokai before the yokai could capture the girls. And because it never happened before we are positive they will pay close attention to us. So close that they will listen to us when we tell them that STEALING AWAY GIRLS FOR YOUR OWN PERSONAL GAIN AIN'T CUTE! …yeah?"

"Is that all", Sesshomaru questioned.

"Yes Fluffy dear, that is all", I said in a loving wife way. His jaw clenched and I only rolled my eyes. "Listen, no matter what you think; my family can never be replaced. That's all we are trying to say. There are more effective ways to finding your mates than to threaten to destroy our town if we don't give you virgins. Like what the hell!"

"I wasn't saying that you should replace your family. I was saying to look forward to the family that is to come. One can never forget the great of the past."

"You're right", I said. "And one should never be force to try either. So if you think we're going to torture you and your little souls think again. We just want to be heard, and standing up is the only way to do that. So please, who am I supposed to be calling?"

They all went silent and I waited for awhile. I sat back on my arms and sighed. "Really? You still aren't going to tell me?" Silence again. I groaned out and waited for the girls to come back. When they did, I recharged the charms and left them on duty so I could change.

I decided to wear my black cargo pants with a gray tank. I pulled my hair up into a messy damp bun and walked back as I looked through the phone one more time. I paused on one contact. It was the only contact that had multiple numbers to it. It had a cell, a house, a work, and an alternate. What the hell the alternate was, I don't know. Maybe it was a back up to the cell. But all I know is if someone has this many numbers, they have to be important. And it can't be just because it was his dad because 'Mother' didn't even have this many numbers.

"Alright", I said returning. "I'm just gonna go by my gut and chose a number. You don't have many Sesshomaru so that means you only keep important people in your phone. But there is one person who looks to be the most important. Even more important than mommy!"

"What are you suggesting", he asked.

"I'll just call your daddy", I said.

"You mean our future father-in –law", Kagome asked.

"Yep!"

"NO", they all yelled.

"Oh… hit a chord", Eliza said.

"Do not call that number", Inuyasha said.

"Then who should I call, Inuyasha?"

"Anyone but our father!"

"But I need someone important! And anyone won't be as important!"

"By the way you are freaking out, he seems pretty important", Carla said.

"Akemi, do not call that number", Sesshomaru said.

"You have to be more specific", I sighed out. "He has about twenty-five numbers, bro."

"Don't call any of them."

"Then give me someone else who will help", I demanded. "Or I will press call. It's right here! Damn! Even on speed dial?"

"Call my mother."

"Not an option", I said. "That's a trick. I can see it in your unreadable eyes!"

"Akemi", he snarled out. "Do not call him!"

I sighed once more and looked between the girls. Some shrugged the others nodded. "I'm going to let you know now", I began as I sat in front of him. "I'm a rebel."

I went to the contact and moved to press call but paused. "Hey, what's the last name?" They said nothing. "For God's sake, we already know I'm going to call him! What's the damn last name, Sesshomaru?" Nothing yet again. "Inuyasha?" They only glared.

"Call him daddy", Kagome said.

"Ooh! Nice!"

"Takahashi", Inuyasha said. "Our last name is Takahishi."

"Good", I said. "Thank you." I then pressed call and smiled at them. Once the dial tone ended I knew the phone was answered.

"Sesshomaru, it is going on the fourth day. What the hell is taking you so long?"

"Mr. Takahishi", I said excitedly.

"Who is this and why do you have my son's phone?"

"Hi! It's me, Akemi! I'm your son's future baby mama or wife, mate, whatever you want apparently. Can I call you daddy?"

"No."

"Oh boo", I said sarcastically. "That's too bad for me because I was so looking forward to it. You know after I lost my second father because of this I've gained a void. I thought maybe you'd be the right size."

"Akemi, how did you get my son's phone?"

"Oh that was easy really."

"Easy?"

"Yes, real easy. All I did was take it."

"You took his phone from him."

"Yes sir."

"How?"

"Well you see, Mr. Takahishi – can I call you pops?" Silence. "No? Well alright. Well you see sir; we have your two sons and their friends whipped!"

"Whipped? What do you mean by whipped?"

"Sir they are all drugged up on the booty", I said with a sigh as I shook my head. "Tragic isn't it?"

"Excuse me?"

"No, I'm kidding. No we just have them tied up in charmed rope! They can't get out. And Inuyasha is tied extra tight because we are fully aware of his human night. Ha! You didn't take ditz this time sir!"

"Why do you have the boys tied up?"

"Well this conversation calls for someone of importance in this factor. Are you of importance? Like do they call you when they capture us girls?"

"It's either me or someone else like Sebastian. And when we aren't available my wife."

"Oh I thought they were joking when they told me to call her instead of you! I mean with all of your numbers how can you be unavailable?"

"What is it that you won't?"

"Well you see sir", I said. "We have your boys captured."

"That I am aware of. What do you plan to do with them?"

"Well nothing to hurt them", I laughed out. "They are our future hubbies. We do care!"

"Then why are they held hostage?"

"Wow you say that like we're criminals", I mumbled. Then is when my tone went from joking to serious. "I'm going to get to the point here because this is solemn to us. We don't appreciate this Hunger Games shit you are doing here. I mean this is our lives! And you do this to get mates? You take us from our families and tell us we'll never see them again because you want mates?"

"It is tradition."

"A fucked up one", I argued. "You obviously don't get it. I mean I'd think that maybe you'd be a little more sympathetic since my aunt, Izoyai, you're wife, went through the same thing but I guess not."

"My wife is your aunt?"

"Well not by blood. I'm sure you know this somehow but my biological parents passed away. My friend, Takara, who you also have, her family took me in. Izoyai is related to my adoptive sister Takara."

"So you and your friends aren't happy with the way we do things?"

"Not happy? No we are furious! That is extremely selfish! There are so many other ways to look about this and you decided to go with the bad? And not the bad for you but for us? Do you even care about how we feel about it? Like honestly, you come to our village demanding power or you'll kill us. Then you say oh wait we won't kill you! Just kidding! Just give us your women every year and we'll be cool! You couldn't do a peace treaty? Wouldn't that have been easier?"

"Your kind wouldn't accept us."

"I wonder why", I yelled into the receiver. "You know what, I called not to have this conversation but to tell you that we are ready. Whatever source of transportation you usually have you can send. You got us now! But best believe we'll give you hell for it." I hung up and turned to the tied up yokai. "Wasn't that a pleasant conversation?"

"You are dead now", Rick said. "Sesshomaru, say goodbye to your mate."

"Do you know what you've just done", Sesshomaru said seething. "He is above everything!"

"Hey Fluffy", I said slipping his phone into my pocket. "You see that lake over there? In that lake swim a variety of many beautiful fish."

"Oh God", Kagome groaned. "Here she goes!"

"And with those many beautiful fish swims around all the fucks I give! And because the fucks I give are swimming all the way over there, I cannot give you any! That is unless I go out there and fish for it. But I don't want to fish for them! Do you want to know why?"

"Why Akemi", Kagome asked picking her nails.

"Because I couldn't give less than a fuck", I said.

"Geez", Eliza said. "I've never seen you this pissed or sarcastic ever."

"That's because I'm never this pissed or sarcastic."

The sun began to set and us girls decided to start making dinner. Ever since the call the guys haven't said much. I'm really beginning to think that maybe they didn't want me to call Mr. Takahishi. But I can't change that now, what is done… is done.

"Are you guys hungry", Carla asked.

"How the hell will we eat", Rick asked.

"We were going to feed you", Eliza said. "Duh."

A growl was released and we all turned to Inuyasha. His jaw was clenching and he looked to be tense. I turned to Kagome and indeed the look of worry was on her face like I thought.

"Go ahead", I whispered to her. She looked at me and smiled then walked over to him.

"Hey", she whispered as she held his face.

"What do you want", he snarled out.

"Despite what's going on… I'm still going to be your mate. I'm here to help."

"Here to help", he laughed out. "There's nothing you can do to help me."

"Look I know what you are going through isn't exactly the most comfortable", she said as she sat down beside him. "So I'm going to offer as much comfort to you that I can without taking off the rope." At that she pulled him close and held him. "Alright?"

"K-keh, do… what you want."

Oh she got him. I can see it all over his pained, smug face. "So as for the rest of you", Carla said turning to them. "If you don't want to eat that's fine." She then reached into my bag and pulled out the plates that came with my camping gear. I had plates but no utensils. That is, nothing but knives.

"It doesn't matter", I said taking the four plates. "I'm sure that the all powerful and mighty yokai can survive a night without a meal but I won't let them. They fed me when they held me captive. I'll return the favor."

"But we let you eat on your own", Axel said. "We untied you so you can eat."

"But then you tied me back up", I said. "Yeah nice try, Axel, but I'm not taking any chances. There was no way I could take all four of you down with my arrows and you knew it. If we untied only one of you, then we'd be tied while you feed us. I'm not risking that."

"Smart girl."

"I know."

Another growl was released and we all turned to see Inuyasha sweating in Kagome's arms. His veins were popping out everywhere and it was clear that the pain hadn't let up.

"Akemi help", Kagome begged.

"How", I asked confused.

"By doing what you do best!"

"And what the hell is that?"

"Sing!"

"You sing", I said. "He's your intended. He's not even my brother-in-law yet!"

"Akemi", she begged. "Your voice is more soothing. There is no voice like yours. Please…" This time I took a look at her and was legit worried. Her eyes were red from tears. Kagome was like me, she didn't cry much. But when she did you knew it was something serious. I hated when she cried.

My eyes wandered frantically as I tried to find a reasonable song. Wild Things? No not that one. Demons? Oh really? You go with that? What the hell, Akemi!

A grunt was released and Inuyasha fought a bit. "Akemi!"

 _I am finding out that maybe I was wrong_

I began singing and everyone turned to me. Just like always I grew nervous. This was a crowd I had never sung for.

 _That I've fallen down and I can't do this alone  
Stay with me, this is what I need please_

 _Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
We could sing own our  
But what would it be without you_

Hands trembling I looked down at the fish I placed out on the plate. I couldn't take it, I couldn't take having them all watch me. I couldn't take having him watch me. Trying to act normal I handed the plates off to the girls and moved to Sesshomaru as I sung.

 _I am nothing now and it's been so long  
Since I've heard the sound, the sound of my only hope  
This time I will be listening_

 _Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
We could sing our own  
But what would it be without you_

They hadn't moved since I handed them the food and it was frustrating me. Don't just sit there and stare at me! Do something! But I knew they couldn't hear my cries, not when they are in my head.

Feeling the weight of his eyes I couldn't help but look at him. My hands placed the plate down and began to rub their sweaty palms on my pants.

 _This heart, it beat, beats for only you_

No! Don't look at him and sing that! If you do, he'll begin to assume things!

 _This heart, it beats, beats for only you_

His eyes widened as I sang it again. He is definitely assuming things now.

 _This heart, it beats, beats for only  
My heart is yours  
This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart is yours_

I was finally able to look away. My head bowed and my eyes screwed shut. Damn it, Akemi! Now you've done gone and done it! What the hell!

 _This heart, it beats, beats for only  
My heart is yours  
This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart is yours_

 _My heart is yours  
My heart is yours  
My heart is yours  
Yours…_

 _My heart is…_

Oddly unable to breathe, my eyes opened to only see the ground before me. I grabbed my chest and cleared my throat. I looked up to Sesshomaru to see his face calm. Before he looked pissed but now he was calm. It wasn't emotionless just… calm. Diverting my attention, I looked over to Kagome. She smiled at me and nodded her head. I looked down to Inuyasha and saw him breathing hard with sweat on his brow. His eyes were closed but his face wasn't as twisted. Whether than looking as if he were still living the pain, he looked as if he were getting over it.

Good. That's all I wanted.

His hair was just as long as it was before but it was nearly as dark as mine. His ears weren't on top of his head in the form of fury appendages. They were humane. I couldn't see his eyes because they were closed but I don't have to see them in order to know that they weren't gold. That's a given.

"You have a beautiful voice", Axel said.

"Thanks", I said rubbing my hands once more. "You guys did want to hear it, right? Well you heard it! Now are you going to eat?"

"What? You mean no more? I was really looking forward to a dinner and show", Rick said.

I snorted with a smirk and pulled apart some fish and held it up to Sesshomaru's mouth. "Of course you were. For ever a joker, Rick." I then looked to Sesshomaru to see he had yet to move. "Are you going to eat it?"

"Your voice is truly beautiful", he said quietly. I looked at the others to see them conversing amongst themselves not paying us any attention.

"Thank you", I said. "I'm glad you liked it."

"Your heart is mine."

"I knew you were going to get the wrong idea from that", I sighed out as I moved my hand. He took too long and my arm was getting tired. "I'm assuming that you aren't going to eat then?"

"I wasn't asking nor was I teasing", he said. "I was merely making a statement."

"A statement?"

"Yes", he said. "More preferably a claim."

"Oh go to hell."

"Will you accompany me?"

"Will it make you happy?"

"Indeed."

"Then no", I said. I then fed the fish I was going to give to him to myself. "Anything else you want to say?"

"I think –"

Before he could finish I shoved a piece of fish in his mouth and smirked. With a glare, he chewed and swallowed it. "Very good Fluffy! Now you just keep eating."

"You obviously care for this one otherwise you wouldn't be forcing me to eat so that I may keep up my well being."

"I never said I didn't care, Sesshomaru. You're my mate, there's obviously going to be some sort of feelings here for you. But that won't stop the irritation that builds within me whenever I see your face."

"You hate this Sesshomaru?"

"I don't hate anyone", I said. "But I do hate things and thoughts. One thought I do hate is that you think I can live happily knowing I'm apart from my family. One thing I do hate is that you are the reason. But I could never hate you."

I pulled off another piece of fish and held it up. My brow arched as if challenging him to defy me. With amusement in his eyes he smirked and opened his mouth. As I fed him he caught my finger between his teeth and ran his tongue along my finger tip. I snatched it out with a sound of disgust and flicked his nose.

"That was gross! Bad boy!"

"Do not scold me as if I'm a mutt."

"Well don't lick me like you are one!"

After a while of feeding them and our selves we decided that it was getting pretty late. Knowing that either I or Kagome had to keep up the charms I volunteered to stay up to keep watch. Kagome tried to fight and say we should take turns but she didn't get far. C'mon, let's be honest here, I'm a stubborn bitch.

I sat against a tree with my arms folded and a blanket wrapped around my form to keep warm. Kagome and Inuyasha grew close just from the interaction earlier. I actually had no doubts that they were meant for each other after I met Inuyasha. Once he brought up Kagome and I called him out I instantly knew. So it came to no surprise when they grew to like each other pretty quick. Whereas everyone else made a fuss about Inuyasha sleeping against a tree with Kagome in his lap, I only smiled inwardly. I don't think there is any couple more perfect than they are.

Eliza and Carla didn't grow as close as quickly with Rick and Axel. In fact there was flirting but Eliza was getting pretty irritated by Rick's forwardness. With Carla and Axel they were too quiet for me to understand. They looked more like friends exchanging secrets and old stories we wouldn't understand. In other words they were all couple material. They will all end in happy relationships and I'm happy for them.

I sighed and closed my eyes for a moment. For the longest I have been keeping up a fire and staring into it. The livelihood of the nocturnal wildlife didn't bother me any. We were in their habitat so there's no use in me getting irritated and jumpy. I never was that way in the wilderness.

I looked over the flames of the fire over to Sesshomaru. Whereas everyone was close to their intended, we were on completely opposite sides. For Sesshomaru I feel emotion. I felt it ever since I heard him call my name. I'm going to be honest, he was a huge distraction. When he called me I almost forgot about everything. He looked at me like… the very thing he has been longing for was now just an arm stretch away. Seeing a man look at me like that had me breathless, especially when the man is breath taking himself. He's gorgeous! There's no way I could ever lie about that; I'm sure God would strike me down if I ever tried. When I first saw him something in me jumped. There's no doubt that the feelings I have for him are strong. But to decipher exactly what those feelings are will be pretty hard. He's just so selfish to me. He has no emotion, and though he may seem like it one way, I feel like he doesn't care! I feel like he doesn't care about my feelings at all.

It's almost like me being with him feels like… a duty. Like it's something I have to do and not something I want. Is that making sense? Like I'm a princess marrying for the sake of her nation, to bring peace between two in a merger.

I don't want that. Even if the guy is drop dead sexy with an aura of dominance that I love that will make me cream myself. No, I don't want that.

He wasn't standing on his knees but more so sitting back on his legs. His head was bowed slightly and his eyes were closed. His bangs concealed most of the sight of his face but I could tell his eyes were closed. Was he asleep, I have no idea. I would say no because how can anyone sleep like that? But one can never suspect one thing. He looked like he is sleeping. His breaths were even and he didn't move an inch. It almost scared me. I can never read this man.

"Is there something that catches your eye?"

With a groan I rolled my eyes. I tilted my head up and stared at the stars.

"I was hoping that you were asleep", I sighed out. "You just destroyed that hope."

"May I ask –

"No", I said. "Don't ask a damn thing. Just shut up."

"Why must you show such distain for this one?"

I looked at him and nearly cracked up. "You're serious? You're asking me that? Again?" He said nothing. He just looked at me with his usual emotionless face. "You care about nothing and no one but yourself."

"I don't agree."

"You care about me, Sesshomaru", I asked tilting my head.

"I do."

"And I bet it's because you know that I am your mate and because I'm the Midiroku chick. You know plenty about me right? Okay! Tell me, what do you actually like about me other than the obvious – aka the reason we are here. That is if you like me at all."

He looked me in the eye and narrowed his own. "Do you believe the others share intimacy?"

"Look at them Sesshomaru", I cracked. "It's obvious! Look at your damn brother and my best friend! It's obvious that there is something there between them! Maybe even love!"

"Love?"

"Oh right", I said. "You don't know what that is?"

"Love is an intense feeling of deep affection."

"And where the hell did you get that, the dictionary or Bing?" He frowned and I scoffed. "You want to know why I don't like you? You have no humanity. You show no emotion like at all. Do you even know what love feels like? There is something between us; that I know. I feel it!"

"Then why do you try to deny and push it away?"

"Because when I dreamed of being with a man, marrying someone, I hoped that it'd be for love. I hoped it would have been something personal. I never wanted it to feel like a business partnership." I turned to look back up at the sky. "That will only take me back to what I had before. In the beginning it was all fine but then he thought I needed him. It all turned into an agreement so I wouldn't be chosen. See where that got me? The only difference here is that the fine moment only lasted a second."

"Explain", he demanded.

I rolled my eyes at that. "When I first saw you after you called me I felt wanted. You looked at me like I was the one thing missing in your life. I felt special. Dare I say it – I felt loved a bit, like I was all you saw because that's definitely how it was for me. Then you pinned me to a tree. I didn't take it too harshly; you're a guy with hormones. You're a yokai with instincts that demand you to be the alpha so I wasn't going to look down on that. But then I was at you camp and I was pouring out my heart and feelings to you. I was telling you that I was going to miss my family and how it hurt to never see them again. I wasn't going to blame you! It wasn't your choice to force me away from my home. You're just following tradition. I wasn't going to place fault on you but then you practically spat in my face with a get over it." I rubbed at my face and neck and looked back into the fire. "I wasn't looking for you to cradle me and say everything will be okay even though it won't. I will never see my family again. I also didn't expect you to agree with me and say that it was wrong because you were raised on the idea that what you were doing is right."

"Then what did you expect of me, Akemi?"

"Sympathy", I said. "If not that then at least pity. I don't want pity but I definitely don't want a slap to the face with a get over it by the man who is soon to be my husband. You can't honestly expect me to see you as the love of my life when you can't even show me that you care for me and that you will be there when I need someone to be there to keep me up. That's all I wanted in life. I had it in Takara when my parents died but she was taken from me. So I was praying that my husband would at least be that for me." I looked up to him and shook my head. "You're not it and you haven't proved to me that you want or deserve me."

He released a growl and I only rolled my eyes. "This one has had enough of your constant disrespect. I have been kind and lenient in letting you speak your mind. Now limits must be placed."

"Says the guy who's tied up", I snorted. "Please, what limits can you put on me. If you really knew me and studied me like you make us believe then you would know that Akemi is limitless."

"I know enough", he said. "You're a brat. You may be kind and caring but still a brat. You always expect spotlight. In every show people applaud you and you know it."

"Okay", I said. "A brat? No, I'm not that. A brat is a person, namely child, who constantly misbehaves."

"You act as a child and you say you don't misbehave?"

"No", I laughed out. "I know I do! I'd be a lie if I said otherwise! And you can't call me a child because everyone has their childish moments. And I do not always expect the spotlight; it's just always placed on me! Do I want to be placed in the spotlight all the time? Hell no! It's been happening ever since my parents died! They placed me in the spotlight in hopes that it would make me feel special. It doesn't, it makes me feel self conscious because all eyes are on me!" I growled and pulled the blanket tighter around me. "Why the hell are you talking to me? Go to sleep!"

"This one is incapable of sleeping."

"Well find the capability", I snapped.

"It's impossible", he said.

"How the hell come?"

"I'm living on instinct and adrenaline. My instinct is telling me to stay up. Whenever my instinct is in control my adrenaline pumps."

"What the hell has you on edge?"

"You are awake and I'm tied up."

I rolled my eyes and chuckled. "I'm not going to try and kill you, Sesshomaru. I may not like you but I don't want to kill you. I'd never forgive myself."

"Because you care for this one?"

"Sure if that's what's going to get you to go to sleep."

"I don't believe that you will attempt to murder this one", he said. "My instincts are at their peek because you are awake. If I'd go to sleep you'd be keeping watch on your own. As your mate I am your protector and provider. I cannot be at peace until I know you are fully there yourself."

"Do you want to go to sleep?"

"No."

"Why not", I asked confused. I was hoping he'd say yes so I could make a smart ass remark but he changed those plans. Damn it.

"The last I saw you sleep was a pleasant time for me."

"You watched me sleep", I squeaked out suddenly uncomfortable.

"Indeed", he said. "It was the most beautiful thing I ever laid my eyes upon."

"Uh huh", I said. "Well do me a favor and at least try. I don't want your father to see you all beat up and drained because the charms are eating away at your energy."

"Shouldn't you also rest? Using one's reiki can drain an untrained miko."

"I'm not untrained", I said. "I trained all my life without knowing that it was what I was doing. Besides I have a really strong endurance if you haven't noticed by now."

"You do", he said. "If anything isn't clear about your personality one thing is. You're very strong."

I looked at him over the dying fire and sighed. He was nice all of a sudden. It could be because now it's only me and him but still.

"I have to pee", I said. "I hope when I return you're back in your silent mode with your eyes closed making me assume that you are asleep."

I then stood up and dropped my blanket. I fixed my raising my tank and walked back into the trees. Just in case I had my sword and a safety kit. You can never be too prepared.

I walked off in a safe distance and moved to pee. Pulling down my pants and crouching I made my release and sighed. I hate peeing like this but when you gotta go, you gotta go.

Feeling relieved I opened the safety kit and ripped off some of the bandages. I wiped myself and threw it out somewhere. As I buckled my pants something ruffled in the bushes nearby. I froze and turned toward the sound. I clenched my jaw and cleared my throat. It had to be an animal. That was the complete opposite direction that I came from. But what sucks is I can barely see and the most vicious animals come out at night.

With an ear splitting cry, a creature jumped out towards me and I ducked with a small cry myself. I moved away. It latched onto my wrist and I cried out as it bit down hard. Punching it with my dominant hand, it released my left. I pulled out my sword and stared the thing in the eye. My vision began to grow blurry but I shook it off.

It wasn't just any creature; it was a wild yokai creature. To be more formal it's a Blaxskin. Blaxskins are animals that appear to be giant lizards with the head of a cat. Their skin is a dark violet and nearly invisible at night but their eyes glow a bright green. The first thing they do is jump out at their prey and latch on biting down and releasing nonlethal venom. It paralyzes its prey leaving them open to being devoured. To humans it isn't deadly but it does cause delusions and fainting. And once you faint, you're knocked out for hours. Some people go into comas. There were rare times where there were people who were attacked by blaxskins and eaten. Of course they couldn't intake the entire human body but it didn't leave a pretty sight to clean up.

I was not going to be added to the list of people.

With my uninjured hand and the injured one twitching madly, I pulled out my sword. I swear the yokai reptile looked to be smirking at me deviously as if taunting. I'm going to kill that son of a bitch.

With a battle cry I dashed toward it. It jumped at me as well but it wasn't as lucky this time. With its mouth wide open in efforts for a second latch I swung my sword right through it. I separated it in two starting from its jaw ending at its tail.

Knowing it was dead and not coming back I fell to me knees with a whimper of pain. I looked down at my wrist to see it going green and swelling. Reaching for my safety kit I quickly opened it and pulled out some oil.

Why would I have oil? It's very important. When you are bitten by something and it releases poison you swish the oil around in your mouth and swallow it. Then you suck the poison into your mouth and spit it out immediately. Just like it would water, the oil rejects poison. If you ever did it without oil there's a chance the poison will mix with your saliva and it won't leave even if you spit it out causing you to, at some time, swallow the poison.

Thinking that, I puncture my swelling wrist and performed the task quickly until the swelling was down. My wrist was still green but at least now I won't pass out and end up in a coma. I might be a bit out of it and sluggish but there won't be any serious delusions.

I cleaned the puncture holes from both my sword and the bite and added ointment. I then took some bandages and wrapped the wounded. When I get back I know Sesshomaru is going to question me to death. And when everyone wakes in the morning the girls are going to worry.

But I will be fine.

I walked back to the camp in a hurry to get back and not face anything else. When I got there Sesshomaru was alert as ever and trembling slightly. His shirt was scorched around the ropes and so was his skin that was healing slowly. Wiping the sweat from my forehead I sat back down in my previous spot.

I didn't cover myself with the blanket, just my hand. I was suddenly hot.

"Did you try to escape", I asked breathing harshly from the run.

"You were screaming. You took too long! What happened? Why is your scent tainted?"

Tainted? Oh shit, the venom!

"What are you talking about", I played dumb. "I'm fine!"

"You're wrist is bandaged."

"I cut myself pretty bad", I lied. "That's why I screamed, that's why my hand is wrapped up and that's probably why my scent is off. I had to clean it and add ointment."

His eyes narrowed not believing me at all. "I don't believe you."

"Who fucking asked you too", I snapped. "In the sky, Sesshomaru, is the moon and what some would assume as stars. In truth those aren't stars. They are really the fucks that I give. And because they are millions of miles away, I couldn't possibly give a fuck if you believe me or not! I cut myself, that's it!"

"Then why are you pale, sweating, and trembling?"

I glared at him as he saw through my lie with precision. "Please be quiet. You're giving me a headache. Don't give me a headache; I swear to you, I am the meanest bitch ever when I have a headache. You can ask the girls."

"I do not condone –"

"Shut up, please!"

I placed my warms hands on my warm forehead and sighed. I looked to him and recharged the charm. He finally went silent and I was grateful. For the rest of the night I fought to stay awake. I even stood up and paced around. Sometimes I went to the lake and dipped my feet in to cool off a bit. But either way I was extremely uncomfortable and fucked.

I know that I will not be in the right mind tomorrow when I meet Mr. Takahishi.

Damn.

* * *

Oh… shit… She finna die! No I'm kidding. Or am I…. Ooh! Suspense!

An-tea-way, sorry I'm late. My laptop has been stolen by my older brother. He's also in college and his computer is fried like chicken so he's using mine. Also, I'd like to thank you guys so much for staying with me in my train of horrible chapters of this god awful story. I'm kidding… I'm not grateful at all. Leave. No I kid! Please stay…

Back to the note at hand, honestly, I really appreciate it. It means a lot, especially at this time. I have been slapped in the face with shit this week. Finals start Monday and the express way to school is closed completely so I have to take a detour that will be absolute hell because everyone takes that detour. And then my horrible math professor – who only teaches you how to do math with a calc instead actually doing it without one even though he wants us to show our work – amazingly decided that, OH, hey you guys remember all of that homework in that little packet I gave you at the bigging of the semester? Oh yeah… that's not even half or it. Here's 200 more problems! Now, c'mon and turn it all in. Now.

Yeah I know. I will admit, it's kind of my fault. I didn't really pay attention to the syllabus. It clearly stats all of the homework. I just was to entwined with the fact that he gave us a packet with homework to realize that there was more. He graciously gave me more time, seeing as I didn't even have a text book, and told to ask to borrow someone's book. Seeing as in college books aren't free and you get money back for selling them, a woman provided me with her trust and gave me her book. I gave her twenty dollars in return for her trust.

But other than that, if the next chap is late, forgive me. I'll only be resting my brain from the roasting it'll have to endure during the week from the finals of the winter semester. Yeah. So until then, I love ya! And please leave a review!

P.S. I like to thank all those who read the author notes. It shows that you aren't using me as a cheap thrill and that you truly care about my life even though I wouldn't judge you even if you didn't. I mean c'mon, I'm a sorry excuse for a – I'll stop now before I hurt my own feelings... But I swear… those who only read the stories and skip over the notes… they make me feel like, like hoe you fuck and chuck. I have more value you know!


	8. Poisonous Effects

Disclaimers!

* * *

To Sirachacha: Thank you, I need the well wishes. And the dreams are meant to confuse you because I'm a bitch. HAHA! And gurl, I can't wait for you to read the next chap.

To JackiemaeJohnson: Hehe… I love fiends… Wait, what's a fiend? Oh wait, never mind I have Google. Fiend… evil spirit or demon… So it's a Sesshomaru!

To Haylz93: Thank you, also Taisho is going to have to get over it, you know what I mean?

To Guest: Thanks a lot. I love the chaps to. I'm not healthy either, too much pasta in my diet. Also… I love the shadows too. Wait… are we talking same shadows…?

* * *

Previously

Ugh… this shit is so comfortable. [INSERT SARCASM HERE]

First off… what the hell am I doing having dreams about a naked Sesshomaru? Second… oh is just my anxiety over the situation. The last you heard from me the girls and I were in the middle of our master plan. We lured the yokai out and into a trap so we could capture them. Tying them up in reiki infused rope, we questioned for the next step. Then is when I got to talk to my future in-law. I'm starting to think maybe I shouldn't have…. Oh the fuck well.

We also witness Inuyasha transform into a human. It looked painful. Kagome made me sing for comfort. I ended singing a song that gave Sesshomaru the wrong idea about what I thought of him. Later that night, while everyone but Satan and I were asleep, I went off to pee and got attacked by a lethal wild yokai. It wasn't pretty.

Now I'm sitting here twitching in anticipation for the sun to come up. Literally. I don't think I got all the poison out of my system. I also don't think my sanity is going to last much longer.

* * *

The Hunted

Chapter Eight  
Poisonous Effects

* * *

After the sun came up it took a few hours for everyone to wake. Inuyasha transformed in his sleep as soon as the sun touched him. He was unsettled but he didn't wake up either. Breakfast wasn't made because everyone was too anxious to eat, me especially. The entire time I hadn't spoken to anyone. In fact I don't even think they saw my face yet because I was over by the lake with my pants legs rolled up and my feet in the water.

I'm glad they didn't too. I've been silent this whole entire time and I haven't moved. My body is tired and weak, and it's not because I stayed up all night. It's the side effects to the venom. Even though I got it all out it was still in my blood stream for awhile before I got to it. So some may have taken it's course before I could take it out, in other words I may still be high on venom.

But back to the topic at hand, I'm glad no one bothered me. They all think Sesshomaru pissed me off sometime last night and I wanted to be left alone so they didn't say anything. I was actually afraid that if they bothered me I might explode. No, I may not have any delusions but I can still be delusional. I don't know what will happen if someone touches me especially when I'm still jumpy from being attack in the first place.

"Akemi?"

I bit down hard and balled my fist. Clearing my throat I turned only a little to show that they had my attention. "What", I said a little too harshly.

"Are you okay? You haven't said anything. You haven't moved at all."

"I'm fine I just wanted to think to myself."

"Did something happen last night?"

Yeah, I was attacked by a poisonous yokai reptile that could've if not killed me, put me in a coma. "No, I'm fine. I cut myself when I went to pee but other than that I'm fine. I'm just a bit tired. I want to think about what I should do when they get here. But I know I won't get anywhere with distractions and being tired."

"So you wanted to be alone to make your thoughts clear?"

"Exactly", I said still facing the water fall.

"You want company?"

I bit my lower lip and sighed. I don't want to hurt Kagome's feelings but I don't want to be bothered either. I closed my eyes and rubbed my pale and clammy hands together. I don't know how long the venom effect will last but I already know that it's getting old.

"No", I said. "Not really. No offense Kagome but I just need some time alone. Soon enough, I won't be able to have this. Soon I'll be living a life I'm not sure I want. I just want this time… to myself while I have it."

"Oh", she said. I didn't hear any offense in her voice. In fact I heard understanding. I think she might have understood me more than I did. "I got it. Enjoy the freedom of the single life now while you have it because after today you'll never live a minute alone again."

"Yep", I said.

With that as the last words I heard her walk away. They asked if I was okay and she said I was and that I needed time alone. What I was saying was partially true. Most of it was I was afraid of them seeing me. With too much chaos I am positive I will blow. And Kagome will blame herself because she didn't stay up with me to let me rest. I won't let that happen.

Not too long later the sound of a chopper grew close. I looked up to the sky and saw what looked to be a military grade one coming to pick us up. As the wind was forced to pick up and as it came down to land, the water from the water fall turned into a mist hitting us all. Things grew wild with the wind. After I pulled my feet out of the water and slipped back into my socks and shoes I stood up slowly, pain raking through my form. My back was still to the others and it stayed that way for a while. Suddenly the blades to the chopper slowed down and silence engulfed us once more. Footsteps were heard as someone climbed out.

"Where is the young lady that called me?"

I looked to the sky and closed my eyes. My body relaxed its aching muscles and I slowly turned around. I then realized that the sight of me was blocked by the copter. Of course he didn't see me but he knew I was there.

I slowly walked around the copter concealing the fact that my body ached more and more every step I took. I released a pained breath before I stepped into sight. I looked like shit, that I'm aware of. I could clearly see my reflection in the rippling waters I was sitting at. But I made sure that my face held a serious expression compared to the tired one I wanted to give.

I must admit to you, holding it up was hard as hell. Not only did I have the venom kicking my ass but also the fact that I haven't been asleep in over twenty-four hours and the fact that the charmed ropes were still feeding off of my reiki and energy. Kagome had yet to touch them because I have been constantly recharging it all damn night.

"That would be me", I said out in a sigh. "Hi dad – I mean sir!"

Everyone looked at me with wide eyes except for Sesshomaru. No, he was glaring at me. Like I care. The longer they did so the more upset I was. I know, god damn it! I look like I have hit by a semi and then some but please don't look at me like that. You're making me angry and that only causes me to use more energy than I have. I am at the negative here!

"I know right", I said waving my injured hand. "I woke up like this! I woke up like this, shitty! Actually, I didn't wake up at all because I didn't even go to sleep. Sweet dreams!"

"You stayed up all night", Mr. Takahishi concluded as he frowned.

"Yep", I said. "I wanted everyone to get rest so I stayed up to keep the charms charged. Kagome offered to pitch in and trade shifts but I didn't want that to happen. She needed rest from the hard days at work we've been put through so I gave it to her. Besides, there was no way I could sleep! I was just oh so giddy to meet you!"

"I was warned that you would be full of sarcasm", he said.

"By who, your stalkers that researched us?"

"No, your sister."

The sound of my sister being brought up instantly made me pissed. Why? Well it's simple really. It's obvious that they have been using my sister to pry in tell about me. And it's also obvious that they think that they can use her to get me to behave. They know she's important and dear to me. Any time she's mention I get emotional and fragile. That's how they want me. Well fuck you all.

"Don't say anything else about my god damn sister", I spat with more venom than I was injected with. "Unless you are taking me to see her, don't say a God damn thing! I am tired of you all using her to get to me. Fuck you."

"Hm", he said eyes narrowed. "I was always informed that you were kind, generous and respectful, never otherwise."

"Well I'm sorry I'm not in a 'Respect my elders' mood. I don't think you would be either if you were left stranded in the woods, chased down, tired, atta –" I shut my mouth before I could let anything else out. I wasn't going to tell them about the bite yet.

"Attacked?"

"Nearly felt like it when I was pinned against the tree by your eldest, yes", I said. "Are we going or not? Though my friends have gotten rest I'm sure they would like more in a bed and clean clothes after a hot shower."

At that he looked around at everyone. The guys were on their knees tied up and the girls were standing strong with a mission, exactly how I wanted them.

I clenched my fist as he motioned for the men he brought with him to us. I stepped forward and pressed my hands firmly against each of the two men's chest and gave the harshest glare I could muster.

"Touch them and I won't make it easy for you", I said. They looked at me as if I was a joke and I arched a brow. "Do you really want to see how far my miko training has taken me?"

They then looked back at Mr. Takahishi who was a spitting image of his two sons combined I might add.

"How do you expect them to get into the helicopter", he asked.

"Tied up and escorted by us", I said pushing the yokai men back. "You want to try me? I really wouldn't right now because I have a boss ass headache."

"Take it from us", Eliza stepped up. "She's really evil with a headache."

"Evil", Carla added.

"I assume that this year you won't make any of this easy for us will you, Akemi?"

"You haven't made it easy on any of us so why the fuck should I care?"

"Your sense of humor has deteriorated."

"Like I said before, I'm not in the mood."

"Very well", he said. "Let's go."

The men backed away and stood by the copter as Takahishi climber back in effortlessly. I walked over to Sesshomaru, not taking my eyes off his father and the men. Ignoring the amazing pain, I kneeled behind him and grabbed his knotted hands helping him to his feet.

"Alright ladies", I said with a smirk. "Let's get the hell out of here." They all nodded with smiles and lead the guys inside. Me being last I stopped next to the yokai and gently sighed. "Sorry we got off on the wrong foot. You mind getting those bags? Thanks!"

With a snort from one they both went and retrieved our things. I sat next to Sesshomaru and leaned forward onto my knees. Mr. Takahishi stared me down and I returned the favor unafraid of him. Meanwhile the girls seemed to be frightened, I was pissed. I don't know why I'm so pissy right now, I'm guessing the venom. I was planning on being sarcastic like on the phone but I headed in a totally different direction. I'm furious; I want to rip something apart! But I can't… And him staring me down feels like he's challenging, taunting me because he knows that I won't act out. He knows that I can't. Or at least that's how I'm taking it. I was right, I'm not seeing delusions but I am delusional.

My leg bounced vigorously as I stared him down, not quitting from the competition. Even when I won and he looked down at my wrapped wrist I kept it up.

"What happened to you?"

"I was left out in the wilderness. What about you?"

"I think he meant your hand, Akemi", Kagome said. In other words, tone it down. Wedon't know what this man is capable of.

Well I don't give two rats' ass! The fucks I give are so nonexistent that Clifford the Big Red Dog would be more existent. I don't give a fuck. Right now, I don't want to think straight. Right now I don't want to think logically.

"What happened to your hand", Eliza asked.

I looked to her and she frowned. I looked to all of my friends and saw concern in their eyes. They know something is up. They know something happened last night to cause me to act so out of character. But they just don't know what it is.

"I cut myself", I said. "I went to use the restroom and heard a noise. I jumped and cut myself deeply with my sword. I won't need stitches or anything, I'll be fine. I cleaned it and added medicine. I'll just need to check it every now and then."

"I'll have some doctors meet with you, to make sure you'll be okay", Mr. Takahishi said.

"I don't want anything from you", I said in disgust. Why am I being so mean? I can't even like myself right now! He's just making sure I'm alright.

Yeah, for his son. He doesn't care. If he does it's only because you're Midoriku's reincarnation.

What the hell is going on? I didn't expect it to get this bad!

"Really, you don't?"

"She's joking", Kagome said quickly. "Aren't you Akemi?"

"I'm dead ass serious right now", I said not too nicely. "I don't want anything from him."

"You're seeing a doctor", Sesshomaru declared.

"And who the fuck are you to tell me what to God damn do? You aren't my father! One of them is six feet under and the other is back home! Right now, you're just someone tied up. You can't tell me to do anything."

Would someone please check my bandages! Check them and figure out what's wrong with me before I say or do something that I will regret!

"Akemi", Kagome said shocked. "What is up with you? I'm sorry sir; she's normally not like this."

"Don't fucking apologize for me!"

"She's right", Inuyasha said looking at me weird. "She wasn't like this last night or when she was with us. Something is off about her eyes too."

"My eyes", I laughed out. "Really? You're some kind of psychic now?"

"Akemi what is wrong with you", Carla asked. She looked nearly scared.

I'm scared too. Will someone please check the damn bandages! I guarantee that my wrist will still be faintly green. That plus the bite should tell you! Please!

"Will all of you just shut up", I yelled as I leaned forward and grabbed my head. Staring down and the metal floor of the copter my eyes watered. In my head it felt like someone or something was banging against the inside of my skull. My brain was throbbing hard. In my chest so was my heart. I groaned out and shut my eyes. My stomach began to roll and flip.

Oh man, I have to hurl. I can't just throw up right here though.

Damn it you blaxskin! "What… the fuck did you… do to me…?"

"What?"

I'm different! "I'm… so different…"

"What is she saying", Kagome asked. "Why is she saying that?"

"Akemi", Sesshomaru called out.

At that I felt something loom over me from his direction. I flinched away and closed my eyes tighter. "Don't fucking touch me! You of all better not touch me!"

"I can't", he yelled.

"God, shut the hell up!"

"What did you say to her last night", Axel asked.

"I didn't say anything."

"You had to", Rick said. "Last time she was upset it was because you said something to her. But she was never this upset."

"Shut u –"

My stomach lurched and I gagged. I fell forward on the floor. Oh man… its coming! I crawled to the door and threw it open.

"Oh my God", Kagome yelled. "Grab her!"

I leaned over outside, holding on to the sides of the copter to vomit when someone's arms grabbed me and pulled me in. They squeezed my stomach in and I released a cry. That did it.

Before I knew it I moved closer to the edge and threw up my entire stomach. In the beginning I saw it all fly out of sight under the chopper but then I closed my eyes when the heaves became too overbearing.

When I was nearly done, I grabbed the hands around me and pried them off. "For heaven's sake, let me go!" From there I threw up a bit more. It resulted in me heaving and gagging. My stomach was trying to force out more but there was nothing else. I'm sure everything I did throw up was from last night's dinner. I'm surprised I still had that in my system to throw up.

Taking in air deeply I spat out the taste and wiped my forehead of its sweat. I rolled over and fell onto my back against the wall next to the door. Everyone was staring at me. I was too worn to tell what they could possibly be feeling. The only person I could read was Sesshomaru and I'm sure it's because normally I couldn't so the message was clear as day now.

He was worried. It was plastered all over his face and I began to feel a bit guilty because of it. It doesn't suit him, worry. Maybe that's why he does all he can to make sure he doesn't show it. I don't like it on his face at all. I don't want to see him worried anymore. I don't like it. I hate it. He can't worry.

But my delusional mind didn't care.

Sitting against the wall with my arm over my stomach I grimaced at everyone. "What the hell are you staring at? Stop looking at me, God damn it! It's like you've never seen someone yak before!"

"Well not out of a helicopter", Rick mumbled. "Motion sickness or fear of heights?"

I rolled my eyes and looked away out of the door. The breeze that came from it felt good to my hot skin. The vibration from the copter helped me relax as much as I could. Before I knew it my eyes were closed. But I wasn't asleep.

About a half an hour later we landed. I was offered help to stand but I ignored it. Seeing as they weren't on their knees the guys stood to their feet and walked out with us girls behind them. Kagome and I were last. Seeing as she was the only one I would let touch me, she hooked her arm through mine in efforts of comfort. Standing before us were guards and what looked to be important people.

"Can we untie them now?"

"Go ahead", I said with an arched brow.

"Akemi", Kagome scolded. "Wait no –" But they didn't listen.

A yokai guard walked to Rick and grabbed a knot and a bolt of electricity shot out and shocked both of them.

"I never said it was safe to", I shrugged. "But she was trying to."

"Remove the damn charms please", Rick yelled out.

I stepped forward with no intention on releasing the charms but Kagome pulled me back. "I got it", she said with a stern look.

No change in my own features I stepped back and allowed her to untie them all with the help of the girls. I didn't move an inch though. I wanted to but my body wouldn't listen.

"We will surely have a conference with these girls", someone of importance said. "Never before have we had results or behaviors like this ever happen. We'd like to see why now of all times."

"I can tell you why right now", I said.

"But she won't", Carla said.

They all looked at me. The guys were rubbing their arms where imprints of rope and burns were seen. The guards stood proud glaring at me. The girls looked worried and confused. The people of the council, I assume, and Mr. Takahishi looked shocked and appalled like they were expecting a totally different me. Truth be told, I was expecting a different me as well, the real me.

"But for now", he continued eyes never leaving me. "We want you ladies to rest for the day. We are sure that you are over worked from your journey –

"Journey", I laughed out. "You say that like we decided to take a vacation and backpack through a rainforest we had a map of!"

"Akemi", Kagome scolded.

"Oh whatever", I grumbled.

"Are you done, Ms. Blume?"

"I could be", I said with so much attitude. For the love of all things kind, can someone please check my bandages? Even I hate myself right now! I'm a total brat bitch!

"Anyway, there are rooms that have been provided temporarily for your stay. Feel free to indulge everything we have to offer."

"Make sure that Ms. Blume is visited by a doctor as well", Mr. Takahishi said. Thank God!

"I'll be fine without one." No! Don't listen to me! I'm stupid right now.

"Instinct is telling me otherwise."

"I don't give a flying –"

"Thank you", Kagome said as she covered my mouth. "Can you make sure they see her ASAP?"

"Of course", he said with a lingering gaze. "Boys, escort the girls to their respectable rooms."

Once that was said the council and the guards left leaving the eight of us.

"I want to speak to Akemi before we separate", Kagome said. "Alone."

"We were given orders to make sure you are well rested", Sesshomaru said. "You are getting what you want and that's a conversation with the council. You'd want to be in your right mind."

"And its obvious Akemi isn't."

"You think a talk with her will help?"

"It just might."

"It won't", I said. "I promise." I sighed out and stretched as if my body didn't want to kill over. "I'll be fine, Kags. I can take him – oh I mean, he can take me. We'll talk later. I want you guys to get some food and hot showers. We haven't eaten a proper meal since we left home. Then when you're done, we can all chill in my room and fight off the damn doctors everyone is so hell bent on me seeing."

Kagome frowned at me but agreed. "Okay, if that's what you want." She then walked over to Sesshomaru. He looked down at her. She motioned her head down and he lowered himself to hear. But it's not like it mattered; he could've heard her anywhere. I think he only did that to promote reassurance.

"Take care of her", she said. He looked at her with no emotion and nodded. She then looked back at me. "We'll talk."

"I won't have it any other way." They then left me and Sesshomaru alone and I rubbed my neck. "Lead the way."

"What happened last night?"

"I told you multiple times."

"No", he said. "Multiple times you lied. Your eyes are endless and dark. They aren't the same. They are cold."

"Ditto asshole", I said. "I'd like to go to my room." He folded his arms and made no effort to move. "Okay let me speak your language. This one would like to be escorted to her quarters. Do ye comprehend?"

"Your sister wouldn't be happy with you right now."

Without second thought I launched to sock him in the jaw but he caught my hand. I released a scream and noticed he had my injured hand. I was going to use that one. Why would I use my less dominant hand?

I fell to my knees and he released me. My hand trembled and I held back tears.

"You wouldn't be in that much pain if it were only a cut."

"I said it was deep!"

He grabbed my elbows and helped me to my feet. He then picked me up bridal style and carried me through the halls.

"Put me down, I can walk."

"You shouldn't."

"My hand is hurting thanks to you, not my feet." That was a bold face lie. Everything hurts, my hand just hurts more.

"Be silent, you have a headache remember?"

I growled out and we arrived at a door. He opened it and walked in closing the door behind him. There I was placed on my feet.

"Make yourself comfortable."

"You're not staying are you?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Hell no", I said.

"Then I won't."

"Good", I said. "And next time you bring up my sister, my hand will whip across your face so hard; you'll forget how to think."

"I don't fear your empty threat, Akemi."

"Empty huh?" He opened his mouth to speak but my uninjured hand cracked against his cheek causing his head to snap to the side. His eyes were wide and for a moment there I was scared. But nothing about me showed that.

Sesshomaru, I'm so sorry.

"I promise you, my threats aren't empty. Keep my sister out of your thoughts or so help me God, I will kill you." I could feel my eyes burn and he frowned. He looked to me and for sure I know he saw my tears. That may have been the only sign I could give him to beg for help. Anything else was all in vain. But of course, I snapped on him again. "For God's sake, stop fucking starring at me and just leave already! I fucking hate you, you know that?"

"You aren't well", was all he said before he left the room calmly.

He was right, I'm not. And I am taking things too far without even trying. This isn't me but I can't control it. I can't fix this, I need medical help. I need for the poison to be flushed from my system before something critical happens if it didn't already.

For awhile I stood there staring at the door. But then I finally moved and went to the bathroom. I turned on the water and quickly stripped. I stepped in the shower and shivered. The water was freezing but it felt so good. I was burning up and I'm sure it showed. I stood there for a while before scrubbing myself clean. Yes before we did bathe in the lake but we didn't have soap. All we could do was soak off.

I washed and washed over again until the water ran clear. Then I got out the shower and wrapped myself in a towel. I got on my knees and rinsed out the tub, cleaning it of my dirt and grime. Then I filled it with ice cold water, I dropped my towel, and I sat in it.

I sat there for what felt like forever until the water went room temperature. Not having the energy to draw another cold bath, I got out and released the water. I grabbed the robe that was provided and opened every window in the room. The drapes all blew with the breeze that drafted in. I fell on the bed and closed my eyes begging sleep to overtake me. It wouldn't. Why? Why can't I sleep even though my body needs it?

A knock came to my door and I called out to it sitting up. I was hoping for it to be the girls. It wasn't. Now I have nothing to take my mind off my current thoughts.

"Milady", the maid said bowing. I arched a brow and said nothing. "I was sent to receive your order for a meal. I was told you enjoyed lasagna and steak, yes? Would you like that?"

I looked her over and tilted my head. "No."

"No", she said unfazed. "Well is there something else you'd like?"

"No", I sighed out.

This time she was shocked. "No?"

"I'm not hungry." And it was true. Oddly enough after releasing everything my stomach had and not eating since last night, I wasn't hungry. Sure the venom was partially at fault, that I am sure of. Truly I know that my appetite is ruin from the disgust I feel for myself right now. With the way that I have been acting, I can't eat.

"Are you sure? After such a long time in –"

"I'm not hungry", I said pretty aggressive.

Her lips pressed together and she nodded. "Very well then." And she left me to my thoughts. I fell back on my bed and sighed.

I want to kill myself but there is no way that's going to happen. Another knock rang on my door and I called out to it, not bothering to get up.

"Ms. Blume hello, I am Dr. –"

"Get the fuck out now." Stay.

"Excuse me?"

"You're yokai right?"

"Indeed."

"Then if you know what's good for you get out." Please stay!

"I have been given specific orders to treat you." Please do, I'm begging you!

I leapt up to see him standing at the door. "I will purify you to oblivion if you even come close to touching me! GET OUT!"

Don't go!

"This will be reported to the authorities."

"Congrats, you've earned the award of me not giving a fuck." I give so many fucks right now; please don't go!

But he left.

* * *

The next morning I was hit by the same thing. And seeing as I haven't gotten an ounce of sleep and the girls haven't paid me a visit I was even more aggressive, rude – and dare I say it – murderous. I didn't sleep, I didn't eat, and I didn't let the doctors touch me.

The only thing I ordered from the maid was buckets of ice which I dumped into my cold bath to keep it chillier longer. I swear with all of the ice water and the cool breezes I was an ice queen, including the cold heart. I was expecting to shoot snowflakes like Elsa any moment.

After an entire night and morning of being in only a robe, I decided to put on clothes. I wore a skirt and a tank. I was sitting on a window sill staring out said window when my door opened after I ignored the knock.

"Akemi", a cool voice that couldn't compare to my current temperature said.

I turned to see Sesshomaru and blinked slowly. "Sesshomaru."

"You are being summoned by the council."

"Dandy."

"You haven't eaten or seen the doctor", he stated as we walked down the halls.

"That is correct."

"And you look as if you haven't slept either."

"Also correct."

"You skin is pale and freezing."

"For once", I said. "I was burning up all day. It took me forever to get this way."

We appeared at the doors of the room we'd be meeting in. Everyone turned to me and their faces dropped.

"Oh fuck", Rick said.

"Oh my God, Akemi", Kagome gasped out running to me. "Why are you so pale? Oh my gosh, what did you do, bathe in buckets of ice?"

"How'd you know", I asked. "It's how I keep my chilly complexion."

"This isn't funny, Akemi", Inuyasha said. "What's goin on? You look… you're not you!"

"And you know who I am?"

"Not this!"

"The council is ready to see you now", someone said opening the doors.

"Show time", I said walking in first.

Inside there were people sitting in a crescent before us. They looked at me with shock as if I was not supposed to be there.

"Akemi", Mr. Takahishi said. "You don't look well. Maybe we should postpone this meeting until you are better."

"I agree", Kagome said. "Akemi, you can't do this right now."

"Yes I can", I said. "Besides, we might never get this chance again."

"I will make sure that you do once you are well."

"Well we are here now, what's the point? Let's get it out the way!"

"Very well since you are so persistent", said an older man with white hair and a beard to prove it.

"Persistence is key", I said.

"You ladies lasted longer than any other group has ever done. It usually took two days, the longest was three. On occasion it was one, but never until the fifth morning. How was this possible?"

"Well that was all thanks to Akemi", Eliza said. "She's basically a nature enthusiast! She knew pretty much everything from extracting sap from trees for nutrients to getting out of quicksand!"

"Quicksand", someone questioned.

"When Akemi went to look for shelter while we rested she got trapped in quicksand", Carla said. "She got out without our help. Then Eliza got stuck and she led us through on how to get her out."

"It was recorded that the men for one night had you in their custody. How did you get away?"

"Well I placed up a barrier so I could get out of my bounds silently while they were asleep. Inuyasha caught me but let me go."

"Is this true, Inuyasha", his father asked.

"Yes", he answered. "But seeing as she had her weapons and barrier it was best I did. I could've ended up with an arrow through my foot like Axel if I had tried to keep her there. And she would have been gone anyways without a trace."

"What we are most curious about is how you manage to contain the boys. When you called Inutaisho Takahishi, your explanation was that they were whipped?"

I laughed out and held my sides and shook my head. "Nah that was a joke."

"We have not the time for jokes, Ms. Blume."

"Well that's sad", I said. "No what happened was the girls had a previous plan to save me. It consisted of luring them into a trap and going out to find me while they were contained in charms. All we did was rearranged it from a rescue mission to a concurring one."

"You were made aware of what this tradition was all about yet you didn't decide to give in?"

"Hell no", I said.

"Excuse me?"

"Hell. No", I repeated. "Look, let's get to the point. The reason we decided to do this was to make a point and hopefully place some change into your tradition."

"Change?"

"I don't know if you are aware of this but you stole our future from us", I yelled out. "We all were going to go to college. We were supposed to be going to prom tonight and graduating! We were going to do something with our lives, not play wife for your segment of house! Not only did you steal our future but you've taken our family and friends too! That is unacceptable!"

"What is unacceptable is your tone", said Inutaisho. "Why must you insist on being so disrespectful?"

"I'M PISSED OFF", I yelled out. "This entire time from the jump you held my sister over my held while taking away the most important thing from me. You took the last thing I had left and you expect me to use manners? Fuck you!"

"Akemi", Kagome squeaked.

"No , Kagome", I snapped. "Inutaisho, your wife was a part of this right?"

"You dare to place my wife in this?"

"Get over it", I growled. "You've been using my sister this entire time. Now answer the question! Your wife was a part of this, right?"

"Yes she was."

"Look me in the eye and tell me ever since then you haven't seen sorrow in her eyes knowing fully that she was missing her family." I tilted my head as he sat back. "Uh huh. Yeah I know she has. What you see, that sadness is because she will never see her family again. Her father passed away years ago and she probably doesn't even know it! You could have prevented that. There are so many other ways to have your mates other than taking what is precious to us! I bet – even though she is here too – my sister – the one you have been holding over my head this entire time – hasn't even met her yet has she? I'm sure she would have loved to have met the niece she never knew existed, especially when she is right under her God damn nose! She could have too! If you would have come up with something else, I don't know maybe a peace treaty and explanations, she would have met her. There are probably many girls here who are related to each other and don't even know it!"

"So what do you expect us to do, Ms. Blume, deprive our people of their mates?"

"No", I shook my head laughing. "No of course not! I expect you to grow a set of balls between your legs –"

"Stop Akemi!"

" – and quit being selfish! Create peace! Explain to the people of my town what you did and why you did it. We worry each and every day about what happens to the girls that disappear in the limo. Girls are forced to date thinking that it will save them in the long run! Then they leave and go off to college never to return unless it's to visit their families and for reunions. Everyone is leaving! Soon that town you pluck virgins from will be deserted! What will you have then? If you man up and talk to the mayor and the people I'm sure they will come to some sort of agreement! We are rational people! We know that without the proper mate, a yokai will go bat shit crazy! We will try to help and who knows, maybe the population will grow. My family, the one that passed from an accident, we're from Michigan. We moved there to be closer to nature and because it's quiet. We had no idea that crazy rituals happened where I'd be shipped off to marry a guy I don't know."

"Rituals? You say that as if what we do is outlandish!"

"It –" I froze. What just happened? My eyes drifted to the ground and I released a painful breath.

"Akemi", Kagome called out in worry.

I grabbed my chest and coughed. I was burning up again. I could feel the sweat trickle down my skin. All I wanted was to rip off the clothes I had on and fall into a bed. Things began to waver before me and the people of the council gave me gazes that were unclear.

"Akemi!"

I smiled at them and stumbled back. "Ya… you know what", I said, words slurring. "Fuck you. You c-can… you can kiss my ass… on the way to hell…"

And before I knew it everything went down as my eyes rolled back into darkness and I fell to the ground. My name sailed through the air but it wasn't in Kagome's voice.

Why didn't I tell Sesshomaru last night?

* * *

So shit just got real, didn't it?

Damn son, my life is a living hell. On a good note, I passed all of my finals this last week. I just got one more to go, math. Because of that, I got all A's. I just got to worry about math, which is currently a C, I believe. I don't know. It maybe be higher… or lower… On a horrifying not, granny's cancer had been mixed with pneumonia. Everything from the neck down was in pain. You couldn't even touch her. Long story short... she passed away. My mom isn't doing well at all. Not to mention we're in Michigan and granny is in Georgia. Getting there won't be easy or cheap.

But let's brighten the mood before my depression and anxiety eats away at the strength I'm holding onto for my family, yes?

Okay, I got a bubble blower! Yay! I also got to see my auntie, my grandmamma from dad's side and my babies (my niece and two nephews). I love my little cupcakes! I just want to kiss their faces! OH-MEH-GOOSH! (Its goosh not gosh BTW) So that's something nice. Also my aunt's cheesy potatoes. OH-MEH_GOOSH, I just creamed myself. I was never one to be turned on by food but total gasm.

But it is too bad I had to cancel my therapy appointment… Back on track, my chaps are running out so I'm going to have to write on the story once more. I told you guys before that before I publish the story I had 12 chaps completed. Well now there's 4 left and I am working on thirteen. So… it may take a while. Sorry, you'll get over it. But until then, enjoy what I give ya! Love you, punks. And please leave reviews, I like those. Also sorry I'm a few days late. My brother had my laptop again for college. And I didn't go back to edit anything. My life is a bowl of shitery; can you really blame me?


	9. Comatose Stature

Disclaimers!

* * *

To Evy: Thank you so much. I'm glad you like it.

To Guest: I'm glad your soul hungers for my chapters. Also… honey sarcasm is 99.9% of my being. The .1%... I don't know what it is yet. It could be more sarcasm, don't know.

* * *

Previously

Right now… I don't know where I am. I don't know what happened.

Last you heard of me, we were waking up in the forest waiting for a ride to the beginning of our new lives. While waiting, I was going through the sufferings that come with an unintentional shot of blaxskin poison. When we met the man in charge and the father of our soon-to-be mates I snapped in ways I probably shouldn't have. Immediately everyone knew I wasn't myself. The blame went to Sesshomaru because he's known to irk me. On the way to wherever… I threw up giving the idea that I was truly sick. Then we made it to our destination.

Orders were given and my rebellious side thrived. I did some things I regret but couldn't control. I fought Sesshomaru and the given doctor. I didn't eat nor sleep. My skin burned and it took hours of ice baths to become chilled. It didn't help that the meeting we were waiting for came rather quickly. I was given the chance to rest but I denied. Not long after I fainted.

As for what happens next, I don't know. I don't even know if I'm going to remember anything let alone make it. With blaxskin poison, you'll never know.

* * *

The Hunted

Chapter Nine  
Comatose Stature

* * *

I stood before the doors with the girls and Inuyasha. My hands tightened around each other anxiously.

"I'm worried about Akemi. Did any of you get to see her?"

"No", Carla said. "After I showered and ate I tried to see her and they told me she was seeing the doctor and I couldn't interrupt."

"That's what they told me", Eliza said.

"Me too! I went back to my room and took a nap but I didn't wake until this morning. When I went to see her again they said she was with the doctor for another visit since the one last night didn't go well. Same?"

They nodded and I sighed out. That means no one got to check on her to see how see was behaving. "In all the years I've know her, she's never acted this way before. Something is wrong! I don't know what happened but it had to have happened the night we had the guys captured while we were sleep. Yesterday she seemed so down, like she was uncertain or upset. She was talking about how she wanted the last minute of freedom alone before she…"

"It has to be about Sesshomaru", Eliza said. "She was never happy about him when she came back."

At that conversation was heard down the hall and we all turned to it. It was Akemi and Sesshomaru. When I saw her my heart dropped. She looked dead. What happened to her?

"Oh fuck", Rick said.

"Oh my God, Akemi", I gasped out running to her. "Why are you so pale? Oh my gosh, what did you do, bathe in buckets of ice?"

"How'd you know", she asked. "Its how I keep my chilly complexion."

"This isn't funny, Akemi", Inuyasha said. "What's goin on? You look… you're not you!"

"And you know who I am?"

"Not this!"

"The council is ready to see you now", someone said opening the doors.

"Show time", Akemi said walking in first.

I followed quickly after her. She was not my Akemi. Her eyes… they were gone. She didn't even sound the same. And why was she so ice cold when just yesterday she was burning up? Did she really take an ice bath? Why would she do that?

Frowning at her I turned to Carla and Eliza. "I don't think this is about Sesshomaru", I whispered. "It looks more serious. I think Akemi is sick."

Their brows went up and they nodded. "Now that you think of it, yeah she does look sick. She looks like she's dying."

"Let's not go that far", I said

"Akemi", Mr. Takahishi said. "You don't look well. Maybe we should postpone this meeting until you are better."

"I agree", I said stepping forward. "Akemi, you can't do this right now."

"Yes I can", she said almost as if offended. "Besides, we might never get this chance again."

"I will make sure that you do once you are well."

"Well we are here now, what's the point? Let's get it out the way!"

"Very well since you are so persistent", an older man with white hair and a beard said.

"Persistence is key", Akemi chimed with false enthusiasm.

The entire time I didn't answer questions. I just kept a close eye on Akemi. I took in everything she did and said. They way her body moved the way her face only gave off anger and frustration. She looked like she wanted to pounce on someone. I then looked down to her freshly wrapped wrist. If it was really a cute, she wouldn't have it wrapped like that.

Now that I think about it, Akemi wouldn't cut herself from being careless while peeing. In fact she doesn't jump when she hears things in the night; she freezes and listens. That's the direct opposite of jumping! And she doesn't even wear her sword on her left side because she feels it is easier to pull it out on the same side as her dominant hand. I know that because it's such a weird preference. But the way she pulls out her sword is unique so it works for her. There is no way she could have cut herself with the sword that night! And even if she could have it shouldn't have been deep or bad enough to where she'd need anything more than a band-aid.

"Fuck you!"

"Akemi", I squeaked out. How could she say that to them?

"No, Kagome", she snarled, something she'd never do to me. "Inutaisho, your wife was a part of this right?"

"You dare to place my wife in this?"

From there I stood shocked as she went at it with the council. She was yelling at them as if they weren't people with so much authority, as if they weren't able to make her life a living hell!

Akemi would never be this reckless! What is going on?

"No", she shook her head laughing. "No of course not! I expect you to grow a set of balls between your legs –"

"Stop Akemi", I yelled out reaching for her. But she didn't stop.

" – and quit being selfish! Create peace! Explain to the people of my town what you did and why you did it. We worry each and every day about what happens to the girls that disappear in the limo. Girls are forced to date thinking that it will save them in the long run! Then they leave and go off to college never to return unless it's to visit their families and for reunions. Everyone is leaving! Soon that town you pluck virgins from will be deserted! What will you have then? If you man up and talk to the mayor and the people I'm sure they will come to some sort of agreement! We are rational people! We know that without the proper mate, a yokai will go bat shit crazy! We will try to help and who knows, maybe the population will grow. My family, the one the passed from an accident, we're from Michigan. We moved there to be closer to nature and because it's quiet. We had no idea that crazy rituals happened where I'd be shipped off to marry a guy I don't know happened."

"Rituals? You say that as if what we do is outlandish!"

"It –" she froze. What just happened? Her body just froze.

"Akemi", I called out in worry.

Murmurs began to feel the air and people called out to Akemi wondering why she stopped. All I saw was her back, I couldn't see her face. The council for the first time looked concerned.

She grabbed her chest and coughed harshly. She grabbed at her clothing and tugged them slightly. Her body waved back and forth and I ran to her. I held her hand but I don't think she noticed because all she did was look forward.

"Akemi", I said shaking her.

I finally caught a glimpse of her face a gasped. She smiled a smile unlike her own at the council and stumbled back. "Ya… you know what", she said, words slurring. "Fuck you. You c-can… you can kiss my ass… on the way to hell…"

At that she stumbled back and I held her. With a giggle her eyes rolled back and her body fell. With her in my arms, I went down to her.

"AKEMI", Sesshomaru yelled rushing towards us.

"Akemi", I whispered shaking her. Her body temperature went up like a sauna compared to the last time I touched her. "Akemi wake up", I cried out as tears fell onto her skin. She didn't respond.

The commotion grew and Sesshomaru skid to a stop and kneeled by our side. Akemi laid in my lap as I cradled her.

"I don't know what happened", I cried. "She just fainted! I think she's sick, Sesshomaru. I should've known! She never acts this way at all! She wasn't herself! We have to help her before it's too late! She's my best friend!"

"She's my mate", he said. I looked at him and my words vanished. From seeing his face I could tell that he was worried out of his mind. He was going crazy on the inside. His eyes darted all over her body until it landed on her bandaged hand.

"There's no way she could've cut her hand", I said. "She's not that clumsy and careless."

"Right", Eliza said behind me. Then is when I realized that they were there, from the guys to Carla and Eliza to even Inutaisho. "She doesn't even jump. She freezes and takes in her surroundings."

"And she doesn't even where her sword on her left", Carla added. "She unsheathes her sword in an awkward way that only works on her dominant side."

"I know she didn't cut her hand", Sesshomaru said unwrapping it quickly but with care. "I heard her scream when she left. She took too long to return and when she did her sent was tainted. It smelt the same ever since."

"I knew something was up", Inuyasha said. "You can't change from a girl that cracks jokes and sings to help people to a bitch that snaps every chance she gets."

When the bandage was finally off I gasped and cover my mouth. Her wrist was green and there was a large bite that tore her flesh with a random puncture. Around them her skin was purple.

"She was attacked as I assumed", Sesshomaru said.

"I know she's stubborn but how could she have hidden this from us", Carla said.

"She was going to tell us", I said. "She was going to when we got to her room but the doctor wouldn't let us in."

"She doesn't trust this one", Sesshomaru said.

"What was she attacked by", Eliza asked.

"Blaxskin", the yokai in the group around us all said in unison.

"I heard of them", I said. "They paralyze their prey to… It was going to eat her!"

"She must have killed it."

"The venom in her system is faint."

"Akemi knows how to withdrawal venom", I said. "She had to do it before when her dad was bitten by a snake. She probably didn't get to it in time."

"The venom spreads quickly", Sesshomaru said.

"No wonder she was fucked up", Rick said. "Blaxskin venom does that to you."

I frowned at this. My best friend could have died that night. If she didn't have her sword she would have been eaten alive. If she didn't have her safety – which I'm sure is what she used – she would've been out there in a coma on the ground. She could've died. If it weren't for this damn thing they were doing Akemi would not be going through this! She could've been at home preparing for prom, not out cold from poisonous venom.

Sesshomaru picked up her heated limp body and ran off. I'm sure he's taking her to get medical care. Everyone stared after the two but I turned on Inutaisho.

"You do realize that this is all because of your dumb ass tradition right", I snapped. Consider me pissed the fuck off.

"What?"

"If you all would have never thrown us in the middle of nowhere, stranded, leaving us to fend for ourselves she would not be on her way to a doctor full of poison. She would have been in a salon getting her hair done for prom while reading book!"

"She's right", Carla said. "Akemi could've died!"

"Do you know how many times she could've died before that", Eliza yelled. "What if she didn't know how to get out of quicksand? She would've been stuck! She could've been sucked to the bottom and suffocated! She was up to her breast when we saw her! What if she couldn't fish or extract sap? What if she couldn't swim in the lake we had to go through to get to the cave? What if she would have slipped from the cliff we had to climb? What if she didn't know how to hunt and take out venom? If she couldn't have hunt she would be eaten alive. If she didn't take out that venom she would've been unconscious out in the wild which isn't safe! She would not have had to go through this is none of you wouldn't have put us out there in the first place!"

"None of this has ever happened before", Inutaisho said. "You have to realize that your case is… unique."

"Unique", I yelled.

"Before you are placed anywhere we scope through the place and rid it of anything that might put you in danger. The fact that the blaxskin was there is…"

"So that makes it okay", I questioned. "Because you usually clean up the forest before throwing us in the middle of it, it's okay? Because it isn't your fault the blaxskin was there it's okay? You don't get it do you? That's my best friend."

"Dad they're right", Inuyasha said. "The maid and doctor reported to us that Akemi didn't eat or let the doctor check her. She was bathing in buckets of ice and leaving windows open because she was so hot. It's obvious she didn't sleep either. She didn't sleep in over forty-eight hours. Even if she didn't die from the blaxskin, she could've died in the room from hunger, lack of rest, or pneumonia from being so cold it if had not been for this meeting. Besides… blaxskins travel underground."

"And she's right about everyone leaving town too", I said. "You think people are going to stay when their daughters end up missing?"

"Yeah we usually make sure the forest is safe and yeah we might make sure next time that it's extra safe but anything could happen", Inuyasha said. "And that's if we have any girls next time."

"And you're doing this all because you want mates", I spat. "Sebastian said that we'd thank you all for this. I don't think Akemi is grateful right now, and frankly, neither am I."

"Mr. Takahishi", Carla said. "This all has to stop. You have to come up with an alternative because this isn't safe. Even if you do make sure no dangerous creatures are present, girls can get hurt in many ways if they don't know what they are doing. I'm sure you've seen minor injuries before. Minor can easily become a major."

He looked down with a sigh and nodded. "You all are right. And it's a shame that it has to come down to a girl nearly dying for us to come to this conclusion. I'll see what I can do."

* * *

I sat in a chair by Akemi's bed. I caressed her hand as she slept. She's been asleep for three days now. The doctor said he doesn't know when she'll wake. She's completely out of energy, he's surprised she's not… dead. Between not sleeping, lack of food, use of reiki, and the yokai venom Akemi is completely drained and is in an unpredictable coma. He has no idea when she'll wake up.

Every day I come by and sit beside her. Sometimes Inuyasha comes in and sits with me for support, other times it's Eliza and Carla. I may even get a visit from Axel and Rick. They like to see how she's doing. But I haven't seen Sesshomaru in here. Maybe he comes when I'm not here; maybe he doesn't come at all. I don't know.

Each time I look at Akemi I try and scope out something positive. I trick myself into believing she's getting better when I don't see any progress. I look at her and say that she isn't as pale as she was before. I continue to dap a color damp rag on her forehead telling myself that it's helping her high temperature. I pretend that the more the IV drips, the more nutrients are being flooded into her system. I do this to promote hope because no one believes she's waking up anytime soon. I'm trying to be the one that does.

"Akemi, you know you have to wake up", I said as I poked her hand. "Stop being so stubborn. God, you were always so stubborn!" I looked at her and a smile broke onto my face. "If this is you trying to stay away from Sesshomaru please stop. I know you don't like him much but please, we miss you. I miss you and I would like to have my best friend back."

When she didn't respond in the next ten minutes I deflated. I looked at the clock on the bedside table and sighed. It was way past the time I usually left her alone. Though I love Akemi, I can't sit by her bed day in and day out. I needed to eat and I needed to sleep. She'd beat my ass if I were to deprive myself because I'm waiting on her to wake up. If ever did that she'd wake out of the coma, kick my ass and then fall back into it just to spite me.

I stood up from my seat and placed a kiss on her forehead. Still so warm. I then turn to head for the door and paused.

"Sesshomaru", I said. He was leaning on the wall next to the door with his arms folded over his chest. "I didn't know you were here. Do you usually come when I leave?"

"No", he said looking at Akemi.

"Have you ever been here to see her before now?"

"I've been busy."

I frowned at that and scoffed. "What could possibly be more important than visiting Akemi, your mate?" He said nothing and I raised a brow. "You know when she passed out and I watched you I thought that maybe Akemi did read you wrong. The entire time she has been calling you insincere and I was trying to give you the benefit of a doubt. When I saw how worried you were, I thought that I was right. But sitting here knowing that in three days you couldn't find the time to come and visit her not once pisses me off! This is what she was talking about!"

"You don't understand which is fine."

"Well help me then", I said. "Everyone came to see her but you, the one that should be here the most. Explain to me what I need to understand."

"Akemi is strong."

"I know that, I grew up with her!"

"She is strong", he said sternly. "Strong in many ways and yet she is laying there… broken. This one can't aid her."

"You can", I said. "Just be here. Your presence can do so much for her."

"That is not true when the girl practically hates me."

"Akemi doesn't hate you", I said. "She could never hate anyone. It's just not in her heart."

"That is not what she told me. She said it to this one's face that she hated me. I don't want to mate someone who does not share mutual feelings."

"Mutual feelings", I asked. "Sesshomaru, just like you care for her she cares for you. It's obvious! She shoved food into your mouth to make sure you ate! She always thought about you but she just wished you'd be more sincere. What do you mean she doesn't share mutual feelings? Yes she does."

"No she doesn't!"

I stepped back and frowned at him. What does he mean? Of course she does! She shows it. She told him! Unless… "Sesshomaru?" He said nothing; he only stared at her with unreadable eyes. "Sesshomaru, do you love her? Do you love, Akemi?"

He does. I could see it flash across his face, he loves Akemi. But… he just won't say it aloud. Not to me anyway.

"I'll make this easier then", I said. "Do you care about her? Do you want her to have the best, to be absolutely happy?"

"Yes", he said. "That is the duty of a mate."

"You can look at it like that", I snapped. "That's the problem; she doesn't want to feel like a duty to you! When you make her feel that way then she will feel the same for you She looks at you like you're an obligation more so the person she's meant to be with. There's no way she'll love you if you treat her like a job!" I sighed out and sat back in the seat. I reached out and took Akemi's warm hand and looked to Sesshomaru. "Akemi hates being treated like that. That's why she's so independent so she doesn't have to look to others who treat her like an obligation. It's been happening since her parents died. People liked her because they felt they had to. They gave her love and affection because her parents died. She was the town's charity case. The only people who didn't really do that were the family that adopted her and mine. That's why she loves them so much and that's why she made a big deal when you told her to leave it behind. To have someone love you as a task is just like having no one love you at all. Don't make Akemi a task, Sesshomaru. Make her your desire." I released her hand and stood up. "If you want her to feel mutual then show her that there is something for her to feel for. To her you're just a man of interest that's interested. She has feelings for you but she doesn't think you deserve it. Prove it to her that you want her."

I moved to leave. I opened the door and stepped out but he grabbed my shoulder. "I never meant to make her feel like a chore. I never meant to hold her sister over her head. Her sister was the token to her heart. What I learned about Akemi came from Takara. When I first mention her sister she looked to me like I was an angel."

"She looked to you like you were a messenger", I said. "You were the thing between her and her sister. She thought maybe you could take her to see her but then you used it as bait and she realized it. The one thing she hates more than being seen as an obligation is when someone plays with her family like toys." I turned to him and closed the door back. "Sesshomaru what were you truly doing these past three days?"

"I have been trying to get in contact with Takara. She must be aware that her sister is here but sick. I was to make away for her to visit. I have also been working on getting visitation rights for her and her family in case the council disagrees to follow through with a new law."

"Then how come you didn't say that", I said frowning. "I wouldn't have yelled at you if I knew you were thinking about her family."

"This one deserved to hear that", Sesshomaru said. "I am partially accountable for her current state. If I hadn't been so harsh to her before and maybe been more sincere she would have confided in me enough to tell me something was wrong. I would have been able to alert a medical team immediately before anything gotten out of hand."

"That's not true, Sesshomaru", I said shaking my hand. "Along with strong and independent, Akemi is stubborn. She didn't tell us either. She had the opportunity to tell me she was attacked when we spoke alone but she didn't. She didn't want to worry us and she was sure she got all the poison out so she thought she was fine. It isn't your fault. There was nothing you could have really done."

"Hn", he said looking at Akemi.

"As your mate's best friend and your future sister-in-law, I am begging you to love her the way she deserves if you truly love her the way I believe you do. If you don't I will kill you, Sesshomaru."

I then left the room and watched as he walked to her side before closing the door. Standing by the closed door for a moment I bit my lower lip.

Now you really have to wake up, Akemi. For Sesshomaru and for yourself. I think he's ready now.

I walked down the halls to my room and opened the door. On my bed I saw Inuyasha.

"Hey", he said standing up. "Is she any better?"

I smiled and sat down next where he was sitting. "She's not as pale as she use to be. And her temperature is letting up too!"

A smirk fell on his lips and he kneeled in front of me. "I believe that it's you helping her get better. You believe more than anyone."

"Sesshomaru finally paid her a visit", I said.

Inuyasha's brows went up. "You mean he hasn't been there before?"

"That's what he said", I mumbled. "He said he was busy."

"Sounds like the jackass I know", he grunted. "You know when he acted out I thought that maybe he genuinely cared for her. I never saw him like that in my life!"

"He does care about her", I said.

"He didn't even visit her!"

"He was looking for her sister", I said. "He's trying to get in touch with her so she can visit her. Did he often speak to Takara?"

"All the time", Inuyasha said. "He'd get in tell about her. I thought it was so he could catch her easier or make things easier for her to follow through with everything. You see how that went."

"He loves her", I whispered.

"What", Inuyasha nearly laughed out. "Sesshomaru doesn't love, Akemi. He might care but he never loves."

"He loves her", I repeated stronger. "I could see it in his eyes. He wouldn't take his eyes off of her and when I called him out, something flashed in his eyes. He blames himself for her condition. He thought that if he were nicer to her she'd trust him more and would've told him."

"What do you think?"

"I think it's sweet", I said with a shrug. "And I think that's partially why he didn't see her. I'm sure that if he was in good contact with Takara it wouldn't be so hard to get in touch with her now that Akemi is here. I think he was avoiding seeing her this way because of the guilt. He thinks he could've helped. It's eating away at him."

Inuyasha held my hands and sat next to me wrapping his arms around me.

"He was talking about how it was his duty to protect and provide for her as her mate. I had to make him realize that Akemi isn't a job or chore that needs to be dealt with because he has to. She's a person that wants and deserves to be loved. She knows that and that's why she's been rejecting him because she sees that he doesn't see that. It's not just because he said to forget about her family. Yeah that's part of it but not all of it. Ever since her parents died people have been treating Akemi like a task. The last thing she wants is for the man that's supposed to love her do it too because then she'll feel that he doesn't really love her. She'll think it's an act because he has to as a mate."

"Do you think you got through to him", ha asked as his nose buried itself into my hair.

Sighing and holding the hands that were on my shoulder I nodded. "This may sound hard to believe but I don't think I really needed to. I think all he needed was a push. He was already there he just needed to act out."

* * *

Oh my gosh… My head feels like total shit and my body hurts so badly. Why am I in so much pain?

I groaned out and opened my eyes. The bright light shone all over the beautifully decorated room. I slowly sat up and ran my hands through my tangled hair. The blanket fell down to my torso and a breeze blew across my…

My eyes went down and there I was, naked. Déjà Vu much?

I squeaked and quickly covered myself up. A growl radiated from my left and I squeaked once more as I moved to the right. There was a man in the bed with me!

He happily displayed his chest. One arm was rested under his head and his other one lazily somewhere beside him. Sesshomaru, that's his name. This is Sesshomaru. But why am I in the bed with him naked?

Still running my hands through my tangled hair, it got stuck. Oh… That explains it. I'm married to Sesshomaru. I looked over him and tilted my head. When he breathed his chest rose and fell smoothly. His eyes were closed but looked as if he slept so lightly. If I made just one small peep, they'd fly open in the instant. He was far from unattractive, and he was well muscled. I'd say I hit the jack pot on this one. But he looks so young! Am I that young? Please don't tell me I'm a cougar!

I let out a whine of distress and slapped my hands over my face. He has to be at least twenty! And how old am I, thirty? My dad wouldn't let me marry too young! But then again I don't think he'd let me marry anyone younger than I am! What the hell is going on here? I can't remember anything!

"Akemi", said a deep voice that sent shivers down my back. It was both cold and breath taking. I quickly turned around dropping my hands. He was lying in the same position only this time his eyes were opened. I was right about the light sleeping.

His face was so straight, almost emotionless. No, not almost. It is emotionless. Is he upset because I woke him up? "Sesshomaru?"

A frown fell onto his face and he sat up slowly. He looked worried now. It didn't look well on his face. He looks gorgeous still, I'm sure he does anytime; I just don't like the worried look on him. It makes me feel guilty…

"Why do you look troubled", he said.

"First things first, are you upset that I woke you", I asked.

His brow arched and a smirk fell on his lip. Much better. "No."

"Okay", I sighed with relief. "Good. Now here's where I need help. I understand we're married right?" He nodded and his frown came back. "Okay", I sighed out with another nod. "Right! Now how old am I and… how old are you? I can't remember anything!"

"You're eighteen", he said. "I'm twenty-one."

"Whoa", I yelped. "Really! My dad allowed this?"

"He had no choice", he said. "You're my mate. Nothing or no one can prevent mates from being together, especially mine from being with me."

"Oh", I said. I nearly melted at that. That sounds nearly romantic. Nothing will keep us apart, which he'll make sure of. That's basically what he just said to me and it made me feel safe and wanted. I liked that. "Okay", I said with a smile.

"Are you okay?"

I looked down and nodded. "I'm fine; I'm just in some pain." I then frowned and pulled the cover back some from his waist. "Are you naked – oh my God!"

"Hn", I heard him mumble. I looked to his face and saw the pride. Ego much! "Perhaps I should make things gentler, though I fear for your disappointment."

"Disappointment", I laughed out. "Disappointment can come from that?"

"No", he said almost serious. Is he offended? It was just a question! "You prefer it –"

"Shit! Am I into S&M?"

He released an annoyed scoff and looked away. "No Akemi." Look sir, I'm just confused and curious! "You don't like it when I'm gentle. You say you don't want to be treated like a China Doll. You enjoy the sensation of aching muscles in the morning."

"Oh", I said. "I get it. I'm a masochist!"

His eyes went wide for a fraction before he rolled them. "No Akemi you're not –" He paused and looked away as if he were considering it. I raised a brow and smirked a bit.

"Oh, did I confuse the great and powerful Sesshomaru?"

He looked at me with his emotionless gaze. "A masochist is one who takes pleasure in pain and humiliation. I wouldn't say you enjoy pain, Akemi. You don't like to be humiliated."

"Really?"

"There are many pains people find sensational. An athlete might find the pain in his or her muscles after a good work out as thrilling. Many women enjoy the kicking of a child when pregnant."

"So I just love the minor ache the morning after sex", I asked with a slight frown as I looked forward in the mirror. Seeing him look at me and me looking at us I then discovered that we looked good together. "Hn", I said mimicking him as I fell into his chest. I watched as he looked down at me in the mirror and I looked up into his eyes.

He smells so good. How can you smell this good? It's impossible! This should be illegal! My eyes closed and I turned into in, tightening my hold on the blanket I held over my chest. I felt his hand run down my neck gently as he played with a loose strand of hair.

Though I really like this moment and it feels so good to be close to him like this, why am I getting the feeling that this isn't right? It's like this sensation I feel in his arms is too sensational, like it's too good to be true. It feels like it's almost a dream. But that can't be, right? In dreams you don't feel pain especially minor ones like I am feeling. In dreams you don't feel anything but emotion. I feel everything that's happening. I feel the cool breeze flowing in from the windows. I feel the heat of his breath tickling my skin. I feel his claws playing in my hair and occasionally pass by my skin. I feel everything! So this has to be real right? If so, then why does this feel so wrong? Like something is missing or perhaps I'm not supposed to be here. It's almost like… I'm missing.

Forgetting about my current thoughts I opened my eyes and looked at him once more. His hand froze and I grabbed it. My finger tips traced over the pattern in his palm until they went up to his claws and went over the smooth nail.

"So I'm not a masochist?"

"No Akemi. You're not."

"I'm sorry I really don't get it", I said sitting back up. "Before I never really liked pain! What the hell do you do that makes me not only not mind it but also find it enjoyable?"

Almost as if I triggered something a devious smirk played on his face. "Perhaps I should execute a demonstration?"

"Wh-what", I stuttered out. Seeing him like this and hearing how his voice dropped an octave, my body shivered. A sweet tingle hit my lower area and stomach flipped. My mouth suddenly decided to water as if I was eying a steak instead of my husband. I swallowed audibly and that only made his devious smirk deeper. "Dem-demonstration?"

The hand that was in mine disappeared and reappeared on my back. I was pulled to his chest causing me to drop the blankets. Looking into his hypnotizing golden eyes, I found that I didn't want to do anything else but kiss him. So I did and I was not disappointed.

As I was pushed into the bed I began to think about what was happening. Did I really want to do this? Well I'm married to him so there's no question in if I trust him enough and if I feel for him. Plus it's too late, we already did it last night and from the way he was talking about it, we do it quite a lot. Plus, I'm married to the guy! What is there to be afraid about?

His canines dragged against my pulse and bit lightly. I moaned out at the pinch and giggled. "Oh God", I said breathless. "I'm getting it now. I'm so getting it."

"Hn", I heard him say against my neck. I felt his hand grab the back of my knees. I was pulled down and my legs were wrapped around his hips.

I looked down and once again my eyes went wide. How the hell is he bigger? And how'd he get so hard so quick? As he got closer something in me began to build up. I then felt the mushroom of is head at my entrance and I panicked.

"W-wait", I said pressing against his chest. He looked down to me with a frown. He looked like he was upset and insulted. Why are you insulted? I really don't get it! "Um… just one question", I said holding up one finger. "I don't know why I'm asking you but I just need reassurance. Will this hurt?"

"No", he said. "You'll feel aches later in the day."

"Oh right", I said. "Hence the reason we're here", I said. Of course I'll feel it later. I'm feeling it now from last night.

"Are you done?"

"Mhm", I said nodding. Just when I was about to say something he pushed in completely and my mouth opened and my back arched. "Oh God", I said as my legs tightened around him.

"Feeling better?"

"So much better", I said. "Oh God, so much better!" He then thrust in harshly with a grunt and I released a yelp.

It feels so wrong but feels so right. I think I understand when R. Kelly said his mind was telling him no but his body was telling him yes. Well my mind is moaning no, yet I am screaming, "YES! OH FUCK HELL YES!" Is that wrong?

Nah! Fuck it, who cares?

* * *

The door opened and in walked a couple and Sesshomaru. The woman had long blonde hair and hazel eyes. She was young but in her adult years. The man was also blonde but his eyes were an extraordinary glowing green.

"How long has she been like this", the woman asked running to the bed side of an unconscious Akemi.

"It is the fourth day", Sesshomaru said.

"How did this happen", the woman said on the verge of tears. "Will she be okay? Do you have any idea on when she'll wake up?"

"She was attacked by a blaxskin. The doctor said she'll live. As to when she'll wake, no one is sure. She has been in the same condition as when she went into the coma."

"Great", she said holding Akemi's hand to her cheek. "Just when I was about to see my baby sister again, she goes into a coma!"

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru for allowing Takara to come", the man said.

"She is my mate's sister", Sesshomaru said. "She was also of great assistance when I needed her. It is only fair."

The man nodded and walked over to his wife. "You should sit", he said. "It's best for your condition."

"I'm only pregnant Charles", Takara said wiping her face as she moved to sit. "I was fine." She then turned to Sesshomaru and saw that his arms were folded and he was staring at Akemi. A deep frown was planted on his face. His eyes were stone hard and cold as a glacier in the tundra. Even though his usual exterior wasn't too far from this one, the structure was twisted. It was twisted into a look of worry.

"Lord Sesshomaru", Takara said quietly. He gave her a side glance and she wiped her eyes. "I appreciate what you've done, and I understand that she's your mate but she's also my baby sister. Is it alright if I have some time alone with her?"

He looked over her almost as if questioning her intentions but once he looked back to Akemi he realized that it was the least he could do. Akemi was right, he has been using Takara and she is ignorant to it all. The least he could do was allow her to see her sister alone.

"Very well", he said.

Takara then turned to Charles and he kissed her forehead before leaving the room before Sesshomaru. Once she saw the door was closed she turned back to Akemi.

"I can't believe that it's really you", she said. "You were always warm but… you're burning my hand as we speak. And you're so pale!" She reached into the bowl of cool water and rung out the rag before placing it on the girl's sweating forehead. "If your chest was rising, I'd think you were dead."

She then sat back in her seat and sighed. "I guess I should tell you that it's me huh? I mean that's what they all do in the movies." She then laughed and made herself comfortable. "Well, Akemi it's me, your big sister Takara. Sesshomaru told me you were here. At first I was excited but then I noticed he looked different from usual. That's when he told me you were in a coma."

Takara wiped at the tears and sniffed. "It's weird seeing you like this. You were always so strong. You were able to stand through anything. Why now? Why did you have to be so stubborn? You know what blaxskins can do to you; how come you didn't tell anyone? How come you didn't tell Sesshomaru?" Biting her lower lip Takara laughed. "Speaking of Sesshomaru he is so not your type." She then laughed at that. "Isn't that ironic? He's so serious all the time and mono! You are the direct opposite. You wouldn't be Akemi if you didn't crack a sarcastic remark every now and then. He looks like he'll get irritated quickly. But there is one thing for certain, he loves you and cares about you so much. When he found out you were his mate, did you know he tracked me down when he found out that your sister was here and we were close? He doesn't know but I knew he was using me to find out more about you that the system couldn't tell him. I wasn't going to tell him but he was so persistent. That and because he's the son to the great Inutaisho Takahishi. If you don't know it by now his dad is really powerful. Some say he's the king of yokai."

Takara sat back in her seat with Akemi's had still in hers. " I guess what I'm saying is a man that goes through so much trouble to get you to accept him is an amazing one. I know he doesn't seem like much – he's more of a scary emotionless asshole – but I think you should give him a chance. I know you have feelings for him. He's your mate, it's impossible not to. Whenever a girl sees her mate for the first time her heart stops. I'm sure you felt that. The same thing happens to the men. I'm sure he doesn't show it but that's because certain guys don't. But that doesn't mean he doesn't feel them. I think he's working on it. He's a little more open about his feelings for you than before. You can clearly see the worry he's feeling. The guy is worrying himself to death. You have to wake up for him, okay? Wake up and give him a chance. I think he's a bit ready to face reality, so you don't have to scare him anymore. I know that's what you're probably doing. And if not for him then for me."

Takara laughed and stood up and placed Akemi's hand on her stomach. "If you don't then you won't ever meet your niece. I know how much you'd want to meet her. So c'mon Akemi, wake up, okay? We're all waiting for you. Especially Sesshomaru, he needs you more than anything. He might not have told you but… he does love you. That much is obvious."

* * *

Oh no… what's happening with our girl, Kemi?

Okay you guys, I want to apologize for being late. Yesterday was my great-grandmother's funeral so… yeah I couldn't post. I've actually been late a lot lately, for that I'm sorry. This is something I couldn't control. But hey, you're not the only thing I'm missing out on. I'm missing work because I'm currently four states away from home. Also, I'm missing out on the first three days of the spring semester. So… yeah.

Other than that, I'm glad you guys are liking this story. I'm going to try to be more on it next week. To be honest, I don't really know what to say so… I love you. And please leave reviews. Thank you.


	10. I Love Emotionless You

Disclaimers!

* * *

To Nightfury: Thank you. It really means a lot that you can tell what traits I have from my character. You are absolutely right. The way I created Akemi is based on my own persona.

* * *

Previously

This is all so beautifully. I'm married with a man I love. Or so I believe… Something feels off about everything right now. I mean… it feels like something is missing or that maybe it's too good to be true. I wake up next to a beautiful man with no memory of anything. He tells me that he is my husband, the proof of it on my finger. His masculinity rolls off him like waves from a never-ending ocean. His sex appeal is breathing taking. And the actual sex… don't get me started. But why does it still feel like it's wrong? I mean he's basically everything I want. He makes me feel safe, sexy and wanted but… he also makes me uncertain. I don't know, maybe I just need to ask a few more questions.

It's weird though, that I can't remember anything. Maybe I bump my head a little too hard on the headboard the night before…

* * *

The Hunted

Chapter Ten  
I Love Emotionless You

* * *

I stood in the kitchen over the stove flipping the meat in the skillet. The aroma was one that made the mouth water. Not only was there the smell of the meat but also the seasoning that was mixed in.

"What are you making", said a voice that rattled my insides. Not a moment later a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me to a solid chest where lips were placed on my neck.

I released a giggle and turned my head to meet the lips. "I'm making mostacholi."

"It smells divine", the man said.

A hand moved out and before it could get to the ground beef I flicked it. "Don't you dare!"

"Do you deny this one's access to the food?"

"I sure do", I said moving the body behind me. "You can't just waltz up in here and go demanding to taste the food. You have to ask first!"

"Hn", he said. I then turned to see Sesshomaru looking at me with a smirk. "Is that so?"

"So that is", I said

"May this Sesshomaru taste the food?"

"No."

With a growl, he shot towards me and I squeaked as I made my get away. Chasing me out the kitchen we made our way to the living room.

"You dare defy your alpha? How must I play out your punishment", he said capturing me in his arms and throwing me on the couch.

"No fair", I squealed. "You used your yokai abilities!"

"You told me no", he said in my ear. "No one tells me no." A shiver went down my back and I released a moan.

"Oh really? Then what will you do, spank me?"

"Don't tempt me, Akemi."

Both lying on our sides, our lips connected into a heated kiss. I rolled on top and sat up catching my breath. "I have to go before the food burns."

With a growl of disapproval, he sat up and encased me in his arms. "You leave when I say you leave." He peeled back the strap to my tank and placed kisses down my shoulders.

"I'm serious", I laughed out. "The food!"

"It can wait."

"No, it can't!" Before I knew it, he laid back taking me with him. Too into the kiss I began to lose my train of thought. My hands went up his shirt and traveled along the ripped abs. Feeling myself tilting I knew he was going to flip us over. "Wait Sess – AH!"

We both fell off the couch and landed on our sides. Silence fell over us until he chuckled and I joined him in the laughter.

Laughter? Yes, this was all nice but why does it seem so… unreal? Does he always laugh like this? Do we always run around this house chasing each other until we fall on the couch in a hot make out session?

I frowned and my laughter ceased. I slowly sat up and Sesshomaru looked to me. "Is everything alright?"

"What do you mean", I asked trying to play it off.

"There's something troubling you", he said. "You don't normally act this way. You woke this morning with no recollection of your memories now you look as if something wrong just happened."

"I…" began unsure with how to put it. "Does anything ever feel – I don't know – too perfect to you?"

"I'm afraid I don't understand", he said.

I bit my lower lip and shook my head. "No, it's fine. Just forget I ever said anything." I then stood up and walked to the kitchen. There I stirred the meat and began to strain it.

"Akemi, I can't forget a subject that is obviously bothering you."

"Well I don't know how to explain it." I turned around and poured the meat back into the skillet and added the sauce. As I strained the noodles I continued speaking. "It just feels like something is off. I feel like this is wrong, like I'm missing…"

I looked up at him and saw his face twist into worry. That was right. His face looking worried and me not liking it felt right. It's the only thing that does.

"I'm sorry", I said. "I'm worrying you."

"Akemi", he sighed out. I turned back to him to see a look of irritation yet regret on his face. "What are you referring to when you say you're missing something?"

"Wait what", I squeaked.

"What are you referring to?"

Scratching my head and clearing my throat I frowned. He looks like he has a better idea of what I'm referring to than I do. "Well what do you think I'm referring to?"

"Children." Huh? You think I'm talking about kids? Wait, did we already have a discussion about this? You're making me think that we did!

"And what if I am… talking about kids?" I'm sure I'm not but you have me curious, big fella.

"Must we discuss this again", he growled out.

"Yes." I must know why you think I'm talking about kids.

"Akemi, you know now is not the appropriate time! You're in school and I'm almost at completion." Wait and we can afford a house? "I have to take over my sector of my father's business." Oh okay, I get it now. "I understand you love children but we have plenty of time to plan. To have children right now would not be suitable. You're only eighteen, Akemi. You just graduated. Give it time."

"Right", I said nodding. That's so not what I was talking about…

"Akemi", he said warningly.

"What", I said. "It's okay. I get it! No kids until I graduate! Kids and studying doesn't mix!"

I turned back to the food and began combining it into the spaghetti casserole. Mixing the noodles, meat, and sauce together in the pot I felt his arms wrap around my waist and his lips press against my neck. Sighing I bit my lip and fell into it. This felt so off… like this wasn't me. It felt like this wasn't us!

"Something is telling me that there is something other than children on your mind, Akemi."

"Really?"

"Indeed", he said. "What is it?"

"Well –

"I have no time for beating around the bush, Akemi. Be straight forward."

I sighed and turned off the stove. I turned around to face him and pushed him back a few feet. "The truth is that since I woke up everything that has been happening has felt like a total lie. I don't think this is real. I don't think this house is real, this marriage, or the way we are acting towards one another. This all doesn't seem real to me. And it was even clear when you laughed. If this is truly how things are supposed to be then how come it felt like that was the first time I ever heard you laugh?"

He frowned at me and folded his arms. His hand then came up and stroked his chin. "You're saying that what we have isn't real?"

"Well I …"

A chuckle rang out and caught my attention. I then turned back to Sesshomaru to see him chuckling with a smirk on his face. "I can assure you that this very thing isn't real. Neither am I; I am not your Sesshomaru. Well at least the one you are accustomed to."

"What?"

"I am not Sesshomaru. I am a figment of your imagination. More specifically if you would, I am what you want Sesshomaru to be."

"What do you mean a figment of my imagination? Am I asleep or something?"

"Close", he said with a nod. "You are in a coma. Thanks to your stubbornness, the blaxskin poison ran through your veins causing you to act out of sorts and fall unconscious."

"That can't be! I got all of it out when the damn thing bit me!"

"No, you didn't. You got most of it out. Blaxskin poison travels quickly throughout the bloodstream of any living being which is why the species is highly dangerous. I'm sure you were bitten but you also had to fight it off. During that small window of time, the poison traveled far and wide in your body."

"So. I actually endured more than I thought", I whispered to myself. As I blinked my eyes it all came back to me. The attack, the interrogation from Sesshomaru when I got back, the nausea on the helicopter, not being able to sleep, my crazy temperature and my awful behavior was all because of the poison. And now because it gotten too much of my body I am in a coma, fighting it off as best I can. "Oh. my God", I gasped. "Can I wake up?"

"Of course. you can", he said. "If you are willing to. There has to be something that you want that will push you into waking out of your coma."

"Well there is", I said. "I have to end this mating ritual they do! They take the young girls from our small town and throw us in the middle of nowhere to be hunted! That has to stop! There are plenty of ways they can pursue mating and the awakening of our inner warrior or whatever the fuck you wanna call it! We shouldn't have to cut off all connections with our families!"

"Hn. I understand that much", he said. "But why are you still here?"

"What?"

"I understand that you want to help the future generation of women but apparently not as much as you think. You are still here when you could be out helping them."

"Well I don't know why I'm still here! Let me go!"

"I can't, you have to do that on your own."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"There is something you want more than the freedom of these upcoming females, isn't there?"

"I don't understand."

"Oh, Akemi but you do. I mean why would you be dreaming of an alternate persona of your future mate in a coma if you'd rather be helping others? I mean this is all based on how strong you feel. Whether or not you wake or not is all based on you. So if you really care about these young women then why are you dreaming of me instead of helping them? It's rather selfish, don't you agree?"

I swallowed hard as my eyes went to the ground. "Yeah… it is…"

"And it's all for the wrong reasons too", the Sesshomaru replica said. "He really loves you, Akemi."

I froze as my heart went on rampage in my chest. That wasn't Sesshomaru's voice. "Wh-what?"

"He loves you." Okay now that time it was.

I sighed and folded my arms. My mind went back to when we were waiting for them to pick us up. It was before the blaxskin, when we were fighting.

" _Then what did you expect of me, Akemi?"_

" _Sympathy", I said. "If not that then at least pity. I don't want pity but I definitely don't want a slap to the face with a get over it by the man who is soon to be my husband. You can't honestly expect me to see you as the love of my life when you can't even show me that you care for me and that you will be there when I need someone to be there to keep me up. That's all I wanted in life. I had it in Takara when my parents died but she was taken from me. So I was praying that my husband would at least be that for me too." I looked up to him and shook my head. "You're not it and you haven't proved to me that you want or even deserve me."_

Thinking back on the reason I didn't really want to be with him, I chuckled. "Are you sure", I asked. "He can't even smile at me or apologize. All he thinks about is himself. All I ever thought about was the people around me. I think I deserve something for me."

"You want him to show that he cares", he asked.

"It's not just that", I said. "I need someone behind me when I'm behind everyone else. That's all I ever do is support and allow people to vent and lean on me. I want that for myself. I deserve that much. Back in the forest none of the girls knew anything so I had to do a lot and teach them how to survive. They all came to me because they were told to and because I was the only person there with the solutions. That entire time I had no one to go to myself. When I wasn't sure I had to buck up and make a way out of no way. I have always been so independent. I was always so strong! Yes, that's good and all but sometimes I don't want to be the strong one. Sometimes I want to be the one who goes to someone else for help." I ran my hands through my hair and shook my head. "Sometimes I just feel like… who's there to save me after I saved everyone else."

"Hn", he said.

Laughing I turned away from the dream Sesshomaru and shook my head. "Now you're starting to sound like him."

"I'm serious Akemi", said the same voice from earlier that wasn't Sesshomaru's. "He really does love you."

Spun around and frown at him. "Say that again?"

"He really does love you."

"Why do you sound like Kagome?"

"You should have seen his face when you collapsed. He looked like he was dying inside. I said that he needed to save you because you were my best friend, his reply was that you were his mate."

"K-Kagome?"

Suddenly my body grew immensely weak and the figure before me wavered like water on a glass window. My heart hammered in my chest as I spun around to try and find my answers. Am I waking up or am I just transitioning to another dream like state?

Out of nowhere a force pushed me back and I screamed. I fell on my ass and from the pain and pressure my eyes closed. In pain I groaned out and sighed.

"Akemi, do you remember when we use to run around town singing songs to people when we were twelve", Kagome said laughing. "It was such a great idea. Then again, you always come up with the best ideas."

"This sucks." I looked up and saw three girls sitting around an immobilized pale form. It was Kagome, Eliza and Carla. "You shouldn't be like this, you should be up with us", Eliza said.

"You know the council is really looking into stopping their traditions because of what happened to you. Apparently many girls came back somewhat injured. They just weren't this bad before. Some had broken appendages others had concussions", Carla said. "They are beginning to realize how dangerous it is to place women in the forest without the knowledge on how to protect ourselves."

"It's terrible that you had to be the reason because of the epiphany", Eliza said.

"Now they are turning to us for help in figuring out what to do instead since we were the ones who caused this change", Kagome said. "So there is a lot of politics and things running around. The word got out too so we are kind of popular."

I walked forward confused as they talked to the nearly dead person. Is that… are they talking… Once I made it close enough I gasped. That's me!

Lying down in the bed almost as white as the sheets was me. Sweat was practically pouring from my pores. Not only was I pale but I was also flushed. I looked dead. If it weren't for the steady beeping portraying my heart beat I would have thought so.

I'm having an out of body experience.

Clutching my chest I did nothing but watched. I've seen plenty of movies to know that there was no way in communicating with them. I'm not a ghost so I can't make a breeze and push something. But they knew I was listening.

The room was silent though the machine made plenty of noise. Windows were open bringing in what I assume was a cool breeze. I couldn't feel anything accept the pain I felt when I fell here.

"You know if you were here you'd be able to come up with the best idea ever to fix this", Eliza said. "You're always good with things like this."

"I just wish there was something we could do to help", Carla said. "I know it's a bit late now and we said this many times before but… you always saved us. Yeah, we came up with the big idea at the end together but before that it was all you. We would have been starving and sick if it weren't for you."

"We could have been the ones laying here", Kagome said. "But you took the fall for us, saving us once again." She laughed and wiped the tears from her eyes. "In school we learned that blaxskin are drawn by heat radiation and/or energy. With us all being there it was making its way towards us. We know you didn't know it was out there but… because of you no one else was hurt. If it would have found its way to the camp, so much more could have happened."

"But it didn't because you sacrificed yourself", Eliza said. "It sounds wrong but it's true. You offered to stay up. If it was Kagome things could have been drastic."

They were right. They weren't sure on how to fight off a blaxskin nor were they sure on how to extract the venom. Are you telling me that something good came out of me getting bit? I'm feeling kind of amazing right now despite the current situation. To be honest, I feel like a hero because I mindlessly saved all eight of us.

"And because of it Sesshomaru is really feeling the heat of it all", Carla said. "I mean no one is blaming him. No one is constantly speaking on it."

"It's a mental thing", Eliza said. "Even though he isn't saying it it's obvious. People tells us how he is so elite. He is the top yokai underneath his father. Everyone fears him and his power, even the council. So, imagine how he feels right now. His pride is taking a huge blow."

"He couldn't save his mate", Kagome said. "And right now there is nothing he can do to fix this. He can't even look at you without feeling at fault even though he was tied up and you're stubborn."

"This guy really loves you", Eliza laughed out.

"Axel said that he's running around trying to find anything that can help you. You have been in this for a month, Akemi."

A month? I was out that long? In my dream it wasn't even a full day!

"You have him whipped already and all you ever did was yell at the guy", Eliza said.

Laughing a bit I went silent.

" _And next time you bring up my sister, my hand will whip across your face so hard; you'll forget how to think."_

" _I don't fear your empty threat, Akemi."_

" _Empty huh?" He opened his mouth to speak but my uninjured hand cracked against his cheek causing his head to snap to the side. His eyes were wide and for a moment there I was scared. But nothing about me showed that._

 _Sesshomaru, I'm so sorry._

" _I promise you, my threats aren't empty. Keep my sister out of your thoughts or so help me God, I will kill you." I could feel my eyes burn and he frowned. He looked to me and for sure I know he saw my tears. That may have been the only sign I could give him to beg for help. Anything else was all in vain. But of course, I snapped on him again. "For God's sake, stop fucking starring at me and just leave already! I fucking hate you, you know that?"_

" _You aren't well."_

Oh crap! I told him I hated him. Why would I do that when he already has that idea in his head in the first place? I don't want him to think that I hate him because I really don't.

"The thing is he really loves you", Kagome said. "Though he may not be emotion and all it's obvious he cares."

"Not only is he trying his hardest to find a way to break you out of your coma but he's also trying to get you everything you want", Carla said.

Everything I want?

"He's fighting to give you and your family visitation rights", Eliza said. "Like I said, whipped."

I released a laugh with all the girls and sat on the edge of my bed.

"You can't have him fighting for you, Akemi, if you're not going to wake up. The doctor said whether you wake or not is all on your will. You have to want to be here."

"… _why would you be dreaming of an alternate persona of your future mate in a coma if you'd rather be helping others? I mean this is all based on how strong you feel. Whether or not you wake is all based on you."_

I want to be here. I want to help the girls find a solution for our future generation. I want to be able to see my family again and my sister, Takara. I want to be there to help everyone and to see smiles. I want to attend Kagome's wedding. I want to… apologize to Sesshomaru for telling him I hate him. To thank him for working so hard to give me what I want. To tell him that I'm sorry for placing him in such a hard place.

I have to be here for them all. I can't be selfish here and go back to a dream like stat with a fake Sesshomaru that I know isn't real. I have to realize that if this isn't who he is I can't force him to be it. If Sesshomaru isn't one to express feelings in one way I have to accept that. All I ever wanted was acceptance when my parents died and not pity. I can't a hypocrite here and not accept him.

After a while of hearing the girls talk, they decided to leave seeing as it was getting late. This left me alone in a room lit by only a single soft lamp. I traveled mindlessly around the room board as fuck wondering when I was going to be able to wake up. I made my decision like the fake fluffy said I should so why am I still like this? Why is my spirit still out of my body?

Sitting in a seat by my body I watched as I got no better. I still looked dead. Is this how I was looking when I was awake? If so how come no one ever fought me on it and got me a doctor before it was too late?

Oh yeah, because I scared everyone off. Great now everyone here thinks I'm a cold heartless spoiled bitch. They don't know who I am really am. That means I have to work really hard to show them that all of that was really the venom in my system. In other words,… ugh… I have to use as less sarcasm as possible. Damn it all to hell.

The door opened and I jumped to see who was coming in. It was only the doctor to check on my progress. I remember him. I told him to fuck off before or I'd purify him to death. I'm so sorry bro.

"Nothing new, I see", he said checking my vitals and everything. "If it were up to me I'd say you'd never wake. But that's not my choice, hmm? I hear you're quite stubborn. Is there a point you are trying to make, young lady?"

I don't even know anymore. I sighed as he walked out of the room. He held the door open as he spoke to someone on the other side. He shook his head with a face showing sympathy before side stepping. In walked Sesshomaru. I stood straight up as the door closed only to see him look right through me and to my unconscious body. Right, I nearly forgot.

He said nothing. He just leaned against the wall, arms folded, balled fist cradling his chin, and eyes closed. The girls did say he couldn't really look at me without feeling guilt, didn't they? I don't like it. I thought the worse he'd ever look was when he was worried, but no. He looks way worse now with guilt on his face and it's killing me. What's killing me even more is that he has no reason to feel guilty when I'm at fault. I'm the reason he's worried. I'm the reason he feels guilty.

I'm starting to hate myself for it.

"It has been said ad infinitum that just this Sesshomaru's presence is a strong enough medication to bring you out of your coma." I tilted my head and rubbed my hands together as he spoke. "I don't believe in such blasphemy."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. Of course you don't. You're not the type.

"But I do believe that there is some consciousness enough for you to both hear and understand me. Your sister has been here to visit you. You are worrying her each minute of the day. She's with child; the stress is not good for her condition." Are you trying to guilt me, asshole? "This is has also made contact with you family back in your village." Village, such a term, I prefer town. "Sadly, I am unable to have them visit you. Until it has been decided whether or not the new law has been passed there is no way in allowing them to see you. In the meantime I have been updating them on your health. Seeing as you aren't getting any better, they are also worried."

You are trying to guilt me. I swear if I wasn't a spirit, I'd wake up to smack your ass then go right back to sleep just to spite you! You are so lucky I don't know how to do that!

"It pains me to say that I am unaware of what to do next, Akemi. Kagome has made it clear that to prove my feelings to you I have to work in my actions. I have done so and I have came and stayed in your room every night since that conversation. You have made no progress. I am at a lost. What have I done to make you work in spite of me? If this coma is holding you hostage and can be saved medically then I will not eat or rest until I find a cure. But if this you truly at your will, I'm afraid there's nothing else I can do. I did everything I could. Things are very limited, Akemi. I don't know what else you'd want from me."

"Sessh… Sesshomaru", I said quietly. Hearing my voice echo made me realize just how much of a spirit I am. He can't possibly hear me. But I don't care.

His eyes opened and for the first time he looked nothing like the Sesshomaru I have seen before. Even with worry and guilt, he looked the same. He always held a wall up. He was still so structurally closed in. But now… now he was broken. He is truly wrecked.

"This one is sorry", he whispered. "There is nothing I can do for my mate, for the one who holds my heart in a violent containment and I am sorry." His voice cracked and I jumped at it. No. You can't be like this! You can't be broken! You can't be incoherent! You can't be weak! You aren't weak, Sesshomaru. You are far from weak!

"Sesshomaru no", I cried out. "You can't do this! Don't apologize, it's my fault all of it! You can't brake on me! I'm sorry!"

If this is what he is like, if this is what it takes for him to show emotion then I don't want it! I never wanted to take it as far as to breaking him into nothing just so I can make my way inside. I wanted to pass through the walls he has, not take away what made him Sesshomaru. I love that Sesshomaru. Despite the irritation, despite the cold, despite everything, I love that Sesshomaru!

He turned away from me and I stepped forward. My hands stretched out and he made his way to the door. "I'm sorry, Akemi."

"No!" I ran for him but the door closed after him. My palms against the wood and gasped out and shook my head. This is not what I wanted.

I began to breathe hard and soon I stopped breathing all together. I clutched my nonexistent chest and fell to the floor. Loud beeping noise ran rapid and I turned to my body. On the bed I saw something twitch. I began to move closer to the bed. I looked down and realized I wasn't walking. I was floating! Is this what I need to do? Was this the epiphany I needed?

Looking in the face of my own, the eyes shot open and stared at me. The body then drew in a breath and with the air, I was sucked in.

* * *

Whoa, who's all hurting for the crying Sesshomaru? Raise your hand!

AN-tea-way, hiya folks! How's it hanging? Not so good? Oh well sorry can't help you there. Look I know it's midnight but at least I didn't post it an entire day or two late. Give me credit, I'm trying to get my life back on track! Yet again, I don't know what to say. I got a new laptop! That's something I guess… Oh and I'm saving more money by switch to Geico! Psych! Bitch, ain't no body at no Geico… But I did pay on my credit card bill. ADULTING! But um… other than that my life is the same. I'm still the said, lonely chick that has no life… Yes… I'm single… it's horrifying….

But yeah, I hope you like the chap. The next one will be up Monday. So please leave a review to make me happy and maybe I'll give you a cookie. And by cookie I mean a review for your review. Those are my cookies. I'd give you a cupcake but… mama loves her cupcakes and she don't feel like haring so… get over it.

Toodles!


	11. Waking Up to You

Disclaimers!

* * *

To Srirachacha: Spoiler Alert: It's going to be hard as hell. No I kid, I never spoil… or do I? Oh, and she'll never wake. Her breathing in her soul was just her body taking her in to destroy her and send her to the Netherlands before she has a heart attack and die. MOVIN ON!

To Jackiezedkiller: You're welcome a million. The emotion came from my PMS. It was that time of the month… hehe pysch…

To Destiny289: I'm sorry, I didn't want you to cry. Actually, I did. BRING ON THE TEARS! Sorry for lying, not sorry. And thanks, I just wanted to show that I believe that Sesshomaru does actually care. Period. I don't believe he's always a sexy ass. Behind those brick walls (of abs) there's a cozy home with a romantic fire.

To Evy: Look… I know I'm late. I forgot! No excuse why, I just freakin' forgot. Get off my nonexistent canoodle! I love you though…

* * *

Previously

Oh man… I didn't mean to. I really didn't mean to hurt him!

This will be brief because… I should get back to Sessh. I woke up in a dream state. The Sesshomaru I thought was real was only what I want to see in Sesshomaru. He was all wrong. _I_ was all wrong. When I realized that, I fell back to reality, literally, and had an out of body experience. My friends told me everything that Sesshomaru did for me and how much he loved me. Then… Sesshomaru came later and proved that much. I know I said I wanted him to be more caring and prove that he loves me but… I didn't want to hurt him. I didn't want to break him. Watching him…him cry? It nearly killed me. I decided that I never want to see him that way again. I love who he is. I love that he can be a complete emotionless ass. I love him…

Now, all I must do is get to him and let him know.

* * *

The Hunted

Chapter Eleven  
Waking Up to You

* * *

I shot up in the bed taking in all of the air I could get. Clutching the blankets on my chest I began to look around the room. It was morning and the room was bright with the sunlight pouring through the open windows. I looked down and noticed I was naked. The room was silent. There was no beeping machine. My skin wasn't hot, sweaty and pale.

What is going on? Was that all just a fucked up dream I had? Did I get bit by the blaxskin but sucked out all of the venom and healed over night with a good night's sleep? Did something completely different take place instead? What the hell is going on?

A door opened and my head shot towards it. In walked Sesshomaru and I pull the blankets over my naked form even tighter.

"Sessh-Sesshomaru? What happened? Why am I naked? Did I get attacked by a blaxskin a month ago putting me in a terrible coma or was that all just a crazy dream? Are we married? Did we have sex last night therefore the reason I'm naked? You wouldn't believe how many times I woke up and that so happened to be the case!"

"Akemi…" he said. "You were attacked –

"Oh that is all I needed to hear", I said with a sigh of relief. "Where is the machine? The one that records my heart beat?"

"The doctor took it away", he said. "It was uncalled for. We could tell you were alive we just weren't sure if you'd wake. He thought it was best."

I nodded looking at my feet.

"When did you wake? Are you alright? Do you need anything? Are you feeling any pain?"

I looked back up to him and saw worry on his face. He was by my side sending questions, checking my health and everything. My chest began to burn along with my throat and eyes. He's worried about me. He has been for the last month!

Cutting him off, I jumped into his arms and buried my face in his chest. There I released tears and broke down.

"Akemi… why do you cry?"

"I'm so sorry", I said with a trembling voice. "I scared you! I never wanted to worry you. I never wanted to make you feel guilty! Most of all I don't hate you! I'm sorry I told you that and that I slapped you that night! I didn't mean it. I thank you for working so hard to contact my family. You have been trying to prove yourself to me and I appreciate it."

"How do you know all of this", he asked pulling away and looking me in the eyes.

"I didn't hear everything that was said but I heard enough", I mumbled. "Sesshomaru, I know I have been a bitch. I know I wasn't easy to deal with; I was in a bad place. I was grieving and I took it all out on you when really it was never your fault. Then I closed you and everyone out and I've been so stubborn causing a huge accident making you think it was your fault." He frowned at me and I pulled away from him. "I get that you aren't an emotional type of person. You aren't one to open up. I don't want to force that on you. I don't like it when you are worried and feeling guilty. I don't like how it looks on you. And I especially don't like what I saw last night. In fact, I never want that to happen again."

"You were aware of what happened last night?"

"I kind of had an out of body experience. The whole thing was weird. I didn't like any of it."

"Hn."

I looked to him to see he was looking at the bed instead of me. "Sesshomaru", I called out gaining his attention. "Do you love me?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Do you love me", I asked. Though I heard many people say it I wanted to hear it from him. I know I said I didn't care if he expressed himself or not because I know it isn't who is he but… certain things I still need to hear. Everyone can tell me that he loves all they want but it won't ever have an actual effect on me unless I hear it come from his mouth. "I have an idea of what the answer is…"

"Then why question it?"

"Because I can always be wrong", I said. "And there are certain things I need to hear. If it's true just say it, please. Do you love me?"

He looked me in the eye and the frown he wore grew deeper. "This Sesshomaru does love you, Akemi."

"Then that's all I need", I said with a shrug. "That's all the proof I need."

"I'm afraid I don't understand", he said.

"Sesshomaru", I laughed out. "You can do whatever you want. You can wear a cold emotionless face. You can keep all emotion bottled up and not say a thing. As long as I hear you tell me you love me, I can be the only one you ever show or proved it to, as long as you tell me and I can see it, I won't care. I'll love you right back."

"What?"

"Huh", I asked pushing his buttons as if I wasn't aware of the words that just came out of my mouth.

"You said you loved me."

"I don't… remember that", I said sitting back against the headboard. "Are you sure?"

"I am certain that –

His face fell and he stared me down. A smirk fell on his lips and he moved forward. I think he's getting what I'm putting down.

"I love you, Akemi."

Oh yeah, he got it.

"I love you too, Sesshomaru."

"Hn", he said. He moved in and my heart hammered in my chest once again. His clawed hand gently caressed my cheek causing me to lean into it.

This is what I felt when our eyes first locked. This is what I wanted. To feel like I was the one thing he genuinely wanted and needed. I feel loved and it's as a want instead of a must.

"Can I call you Fluffy?"

"You can address this one as anything you'd like."

"How about Sessh?"

"Sure."

"Sesshy?"

"If that's what you want."

"Well, what about asshole?"

"No", he said, face straight as a beeline.

"Oh yeah, take all the fun out of it", I said. He tugged a lock of my hair and I slapped his hand away.

The door then opened and we both turned towards it. Once Kagome walked in and I turned back to Sesshomaru, he was standing as if nothing was happening between us.

"Akemi, you're awake!"

"I am", I asked as if I were clueless.

"You bitch", she screeched running to my side and pulling me in for a hug.

"Ow", I screamed out. As she backed away worried with guilt all over her face, Sesshomaru stepped forward.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I didn't hurt you too bad did I", she cried out.

"Actually, I wa just being an ass. You didn't hurt me."

She then slapped me as Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "I missed you so much! I should kick your ass for not telling anyone! How come you didn't tell us? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"A lot yet nothing all together", I said. "I'm sorry. I was under the influence of the venom. It was making me act… reckless and stupid."

"I'm so glad you're back. You look like you were never sick. I can't believe this. Just last night you looked like you were a corpse now you look like… well you look so much better!"

"Yeah", I asked. "I didn't see myself yet but I feel better." I sat up a bit and remembered that I was still naked. "Oh just a quick question, where the hell are my clothes and why aren't they on my body?"

"The doctor thought it was best to relieve you of them seeing as you temperature was rising uncontrollably. It was difficult to keep you cool."

"And every time we changed you, you'd sweat out your clothes", Kagome said. "You have some in your closet. Would you like to shower and put some on?"

"Yep", I said. I then turned to Sesshomaru and smiled. "Is my sister still around?"

"She is near."

"Can I see her?"

"Once you shower, dress and eat", he said. "You haven't eaten a proper meal since you left your village. I advise you to intake proper nutrition."

"I can't do that while seeing her?"

"No", he said.

"What the hell", I squeaked. "I'm awake and you're out of ropes and suddenly you're the boss!"

"You and I are on common terms for once", he said before leaving the room. Once the door closed I growled.

"That son of a –

"He's only doing that for your own good, Akemi. Give him some slack! You have no idea what he's been going though since you've been under!"

"I do", I said as I stood out of bed. I had to gain my balance seeing as I haven't walked in so long. "I know what you're about to say. Akemi, he really loves you, ya know. He's been contacting your parents and everything. He hasn't been himself since you fell into a coma. Give him a break. _He's only doing this because he loves you._ I know."

"How do you know", she asked confused as she helped find me clothes

"He told me."

She spun around and ran to me. "He what?"

"He told me."

"You mean he told you what he's been doing or –

"He told me he loves me, Kags. Twice", I said holding up two fingers.

"And", she pushed. "What did you do?"

"I…" I said stalling as I walked to the bathroom with nothing concealing my naked form. "I told him I loved him too. Twice."

"Oh my God, Akemi!"

"I know, shut up. Don't make such a big deal out of it!"

"I don't have to because it's already a big deal! I haven't even said it to Inuyasha and we…"

"You what", I asked looking at her as I got into the shower.

She leaned against the door frame of the bathroom as I turned on the water and fiddled her fingers. "Well we…

"You fucked, didn't you?"

"Don't judge me! I couldn't resist the urge, okay? He is just so attractive and so sweet yet so masculine and so mean. It's like a perfect balance! It was when Sesshomaru first came to visit you. I left the room and I started to talk to Inuyasha. Even though we all sleep separately, we have been falling asleep together because we like to bond."

"Mhm", I said washing up. "Bonding with your –

"I'm serious", she snapped. "I mean I seen him without his shirt and dear God oh mighty, I was like damn! And when I worried about you he was always there to reassure me saying that you'd never leave me behind after all we've been through just to get where we were."

"And the masculine, mean thing he has going on", I questioned, washing my hair.

"He's just like any other guy", Kagome said. "He keeps himself in shape and lifts weights. He has a healthy appetite – for some reason he's in love with chicken ramen – and he's just… masculine. He's so dominant. It's hard to explain, you have to pay attention to him. But he can be such an irritating asshole! He argues a lot, and questions so much. I have to keep myself from slapping him! And then he calls me wench and might even slip a bitch in there!"

"Does he call you bitch in bed", I asked.

"Well sometimes…"

"It's his yokai then", I said. "You said it yourself, he's dominant. You don't submit easy because, just like me, you are stubborn."

"He is too!"

"Hurray your perfect match!"

"Fuck you!"

"Um you mean fuck Inuyasha? Don't get me mixed up!"

"Akemi? Kagome? Are you guys in here?"

I climbed out of the shower and began to dry myself off as Kagome called to Carla and Eliza. They ran in the bathroom and squealed, almost knocking me over.

"Akemi, we are so happy you're awake!"

"You guys won't believe this but Akemi and Sesshomaru said they loved each other", Kagome admitted.

"No way!"

"What the fuck", I snapped. "Well Kags let Inuyasha tear that ass up!"

"Akemi!"

"Oh my God", Eliza said. "Me too! Rick is a wild animal!"

"What about you, Carla", I asked with a smirk.

"Well no, we didn't have sex yet", she said shaking her head. "Besides, neither of us really thought it was right when you were… well you know."

"Oh", I said. I finished getting dressed as the girls informed me on what's been going on.

Apparently they are still working on the new law of achieving yokai mates. And like they told me last night, they were accepting suggestions from us seeing as we were the ones that said they had plenty of options to choose from other than hunting us like deer in open season.

"So what do you think", Kagome said. "We couldn't really come up with anything."

"Yeah", Carla said. "We not only have to come up with a way for human and yokai to coexist but also an alternative for us to not be left out in danger for days with no idea on how to survive."

"That's what they are really worried about", Eliza said. "I mean they say the reason they had the hunting was so that we could awaken our inner warrior or something. Without the hunt that won't happen but with the hunt there could be harmful scenarios."

"I see what you mean", I said pulling my hair in a half up due half down. "I mean I don't want other girls being thrown out into the wild without an idea of what to do but it seems like the only way to have them awaken is to put them in a situation like that."

I turned to them after placing carmax on my lips. They all stood up and we left the room so we could get food.

"So you have no suggestions", Carla asked.

"Well just let me think on it for awhile. I should come up with something before the next meeting, right?"

"The next conference is at noon."

"Shit", I cursed. "Ain't this a bunch of honey oats?" If you don't understand, that's me being sarcastic about how sweet the situation is. C'mon people, to think you'd know me by now!

"Akemi?"

"That's my name, don't wear it out", I said turning around to see Inuyasha.

"Welcome back", he said. "You're looking good!"

"Feeling good too", I said. "Where's the pizza?"

"Who said anything about pizza", Eliza asked.

"She just wants food", Kagome said.

"Sesshomaru went to the kitchen and started ordering people around", Inuyasha begun. "He wasn't as vicious and murderous as before so I assumed you were making progress. When I came to check on you I wasn't expecting for you to be awake."

"Akemi, what are you doing up?"

I turned to see Sesshomaru coming down the hall. "I'm looking for the food. Where's the beef?"

"Food is being prepared", he said. "You aren't supposed to be up. You're supposed to be resting."

"I have been resting for an entire month, Sesshomaru. I think I got enough", I said with a frown.

"You must see the doctor before you assume anything. You assume you retrieved the venom out of your system and look where that got you."

"Are you questioning my survival skills?" I groaned with a roll of my eyes before folding my arms stubbornly. "Dude, I know I screwed up but _do not_ … do that!"

"Okay", Kagome said stepping in between us. "Let's stop this! You just admitted your feelings to each other. Let's not ruin it with arguing."

"They what?"

"They said they loved each other", Carla squealed.

"Are you fucking kidding me", Inuyasha snorted.

I tilted my head as I eyed Inuyasha and then I nudged Kagome. "I don't know how or why but I see it now", I said to her referring to the masculinity. "I just looked at him and it hit me in the face."

"See", Kagome said making her point. "You can't pass it by!"

"You really can't", I said shaking my head.

"What are you talking about", Eliza asked.

"Nothing", I said. "It doesn't matter. The main thing is I don't want to lay around here doing nothing. I've been resting for thirty days. I can walk."

"You shouldn't assume things. We don't know what small things can turn into extreme measures. We must be cautious."

"Do you smell the venom, Sesshomaru? Before you said my blood was tainted. Is it tainted now?"

"Your blood ran clean three weeks ago yet you were still under."

"For the love of Italian food everywhere", I yelled out. "Just let me go!"

"He's right, Akemi", Inuyasha said. "It's probably best you wait in your room until further notice."

"What?"

"At least until the doctor says you're good", he added.

"Oh my – fine! I'll do it! But we have to talk about the council meeting later, okay you guys?"

"You will not be attending."

"Excuse me", I said turning on Sesshomaru. "Maybe I got water in my ears from my shower because I know I didn't hear you right? Did you just tell me that I'm _not_ attending the meeting?"

"Indeed."

"Who are you to tell me what I can and can't do? I'm going! I _have_ to go!"

"The stress is not good for your condition."

"Fuck my condition! What about the condition of all the other girls that will have to go through what we did? They need to be safe and healthy just like me!"

"I don't care about any of their conditions, safety and health! I care about yours! At this moment, you are the one who has just revived out of a four-week sleep! Until we are aware that the venom is fully out of your system and that there are no more side affects you will stay in your room! Am I understood?"

I looked at him and sighed out. "Hell –

"It's understood", Kagome said slapping her hand over my mouth. "Akemi, go with him now and get rest."

"What", I squeaked but I have to help. "I've been out too long! I can't let you do this all on your own!"

"You need time to think anyways, right", Eliza said.

"Akemi", Kagome said pulling me off to the side. "You said that Inuyasha's yokai makes him a dominating person and my stubbornness makes me non-submissive. What are you doing right now?"

I looked over to Sesshomaru and knew he was listening in. I groaned and rolled my eyes. "But I'm not the submissive type!"

"Akemi, I know you're independent and all but you have to let people take care of you and that is what he's trying to do. You can't want someone to lean on and not lean on them when they offer you their shoulder. Stop being such a willful bitch and go rest!"

Without letting me say any more words she shoved me into Sesshomaru's direction and connected our hands.

"Take her before she fights", she said.

"Hn", he said to Kagome. He then looked down to me. "Let us leave."

"I'm sorry", I said. "Wait; did you just say lettuce leaf? If so, yes I'd like that in a salad."

"Must you always fight me on everything?"

"Momma did say I was a fighter", I said shrugging. When I felt something grip my hand tighter I looked down and realized he was still holding my hand. I was expecting him to let to go. "You're still holding on?"

"Is it wrong?"

"No", I said shaking my head.

"What did your dreams consist of when you were sleep?"

"My dreams?"

"Yes."

"You", I said.

He paused and turned to me with a frown. "You dreamed of this Sesshomaru?"

"Yeah", I said. "I woke up…" I stopped and tilted my head as we made it to my room. "Before I continue let me ask you some questions."

"Of course."

"Are you a rough nut or a smooth acorn?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Do you like to rock the boat or sail smoothly?"

"Akemi, I'm afraid I don't understand your questions."

"Do you like hardcore rock or soft rock", I asked opening the door.

"Akemi", he said jaw clenching. "Your metaphors aren't very useful when the subject isn't clear."

I growled out and released my hand from his, sitting on the bed. "For Christ's sake, I was trying not to say – do you like fucking hard or sweet love making?"

He stared at me with wide eyes and a smirk fell on his face. "Do you fear that this one might be too rough for you? Are you afraid I might hurt you? It is common to believe yokai prefer a much gruesome style of sex."

"Just answer the damn question", I snapped.

"Which do you prefer?"

"I wouldn't know. I never had sex."

"Good", he said. "I prefer plunging forth into a woman's core. The screams pleased me, whether they were of pain or pleasure. Before I only acted on my wants and needs. I never cared for what my partner at the time wanted. She was there to please me, not vise versa. But for you, I want to do all that will have you screaming my name. Does that answer your question?"

Suddenly my mouth and throat grew dry and I tried as hard as I could to moisten them. Looking away with a burn in my cheeks I cleared my throat. "Yeah sure", I said. "That sounds… okay."

"Were there any other questions?"

"Kids", I said. "How do you feel about them?"

He said nothing at first. No, instead he moved over and sat beside me. His arm wrapped around me and pulled me into his lap. "I never spoke of this to anyone, not even my father."

"Yeah", I asked feeling awkward in his lap. My eyes were glued to the wall across from me over his head and his arms grew tight around me. I then looked down to him. His eyes were closed and his head rested above my breast. His lips were right above the valley and his nose inhaled on my collar bone. "Sesshomaru?"

"Hn?"

My brows knitted together in confusion. With him straddled between my legs the hands that were on his chest slowly moved up and around his neck.

"What didn't you tell anyone?" He kissed my chest and I raised his head. "Sesshomaru, what does it have to do with kids? What were you keeping to yourself?"

"A few years prior to now I went through training for the very hunt that just took place. During this training, we were expected to live off of nothing and fend for ourselves. It is true that I can live for many days without nourishment, but the mentality isn't easy to live with. Yes, I withstand but I still hunger."

"Where is this going, Sesshomaru", I said finally relaxing in his arms.

"I met a young girl", he said. "She provided me with food. She never spoke and neither did I. I, of course, knew how to hunt and search for substance but I was unfamiliar with the area whereas she wasn't. Not too long afterwards I tracked her down. She was living off nothing with no one. She was only a little girl."

"She grew on you", I said with laughter in my voice. "Let me take a guess", I said fiddling with his hair. "In the beginning, you were cold. Because you are so proud, you dared not to accept it from her, taking it as a demeaning offer. This young girl though, she was persistent. She knew though you were proud, you were also hungry. As she forced the food on you she earned your respect because it wasn't easy to make her leave, so you finally accepted."

"How did you know this", he asked with a slight smirk on his face.

"What can I say", I shrugged. "I read books, many with different plots and story lines. It's to the point now that I can tell from simple pin points."

"Hm", he said caressing my cheek. "You are very intelligent."

"Thank you", I said. "So… this girl, she has been living alone with no parents? Where is she now?"

"I placed her under trusted care", he said. "No one but the person who has been watching over her knows that I have been caring for the child."

"How come you haven't told anyone", I asked.

"I never found the right time and it doesn't feel right. Besides, people see this one as a person to fear. I'd like to keep it that way so that the respect remains intact. One day what my father has will be mine. If the respect dwindles away there will be none."

"So why are you telling me this now", I asked. "I understand it is something you have to share because I am your mate but… in response to having children?"

"The bond we have is strong. I want to protect her and make sure she is well taken care of. This child was willing to give me the very thing she worked for which was limited."

"You want to adopt her", I finished. "Is that it?"

"Will you allow it?"

I released a small laugh and placed my hands in my lap. "Sesshomaru, you're talking to an adopted girl who has lost her family."

"So, you are willing to take her in as your own?"

"Of course", I said. "Although I was hoping to have a son first but… I'll make an exception." Finally realizing how intimate we were being I blushed. I have to find something to get my mind right. "Um… but uh how many more kids would you like?"

"This one would be fine with two."

"And a possible third", I added.

"If that is what you will like."

I giggled and yet my mind still went back to how close we were. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Though it feels right it still feels wrong. How can we be moving so quickly into things? Just a month ago I couldn't stand this guy! The idea of being with him pissed me off. To submit to him was demeaning, it was close to giving up to me. He was so insincere and just a complete ass but now… he's not. Now… I want him more than ever.

"Aren't you worried that we may be moving too quick here", I asked removing myself from his arms and lap. "I mean I couldn't stand you before and all we did was argue, now I'm sitting here cuddled up in your lap!"

"To the mundane the process of yokai courting is swift. Once we have found our proper match there isn't really a need in deciphering if the person is the right one or not. We already know we are destined. With humans you don't know therefore you have to date to not only get to know the person but also figure out if this person is the one for you. While you were in your coma, we have missed out on time to bond."

"So, it's like we're making up for missed time", I asked.

"Precisely."

"No wonder", I said shrugging as I leaned against the wall. "This entire time I have wanted to just… be with you but I didn't let myself because I didn't like you."

"Now you can", he said standing up.

I shrugged and placed an unsure smirk. "I could but… I don't know how."

"You were with someone before the hunt, am I correct?"

"You are but that wasn't really real. It was something to keep me from being chosen. We were set up together. I mean in the beginning it was nice and I did like him. I never loved him though. But he looked at me as an obligation, something I never want to be. I wasn't much to him but someone he could play with. It didn't really hit him until the day after he dumped me and then I was chosen."

"So, you aren't sure as to how to work a real functional relationship."

"Precisely", I said mocking him with a big cheesy smile.

"Hn", he said. "You still haven't answered my question. What did your dreams consist of?"

"Oh right", I laughed out. "Sorry about that. At first I woke up. You were there, I was in pain and we were both naked. Turns out we… had sex the night before", I said finishing quickly. "Apparently… I uh hated it when you were too gentle in bed, thus… clarifying the pain I was in."

"Explaining the question for my performance."

"Yeah", I said with a nod. "You had to explain everything to me because I couldn't remember anything. I didn't even remember what happened here. But while I was there something felt off. You were too nice. You weren't you. You laughed there. You don't laugh; you give a subtle 'Hn'. You don't laugh."

"This is true, carry on."

"As a demonstration, we had sex… again. Then we both showered and dressed. I was out of class that day but you had to go in. We were both college students. When you got home, I was making dinner. Then we started playing around, you were chasing me around the house and taking me down on the couch. That's when the idea hit me really hard. It wasn't right. I brought it up but you thought I was talking about kids. You said kids wasn't a good choice at that time of our lives since I was just starting college."

"Hence the thought of children."

"Right", I said. "But it wasn't like I didn't enjoy it, I loved it! It's just that something felt so wrong about it. Something was missing, and that something was the reality. In reality, I didn't like you because I thought you didn't care. I thought you looked at me like I was something you had to accept instead of something you wanted. There you chased me around and cracked jokes. Yeah you still had your serious persona but you knew when to let it go. You don't chase me here. I mean one day you might –

"I won't", he said. "That behavior is foolish and childish and is often led to minor injuries."

"Don't worry, I'll fix that and find a way to make you want to chase me all over the house", I said very certain of myself. "But anyways, it didn't feel real. Just because something feels good doesn't mean it's right."

"I see", he said. At that someone knocked on the door and we both turned to it. "You may enter."

The doctor then walked in followed by a woman hauling a cart with food on it.

"Good morning", the doctor said. "I'm glad to see you are awake."

"Thanks", I said. "Glad to be awake."

"Well if you would, Akemi, please take a seat on the bed. I'm just going to perform a check up to see to it that all is well."

"I'll be leaving now", Sesshomaru said. "Akemi, do not leave this room until I am notified that you are well enough to travel around."

"Sesshomaru", I sighed out. "I know you are only doing this for my wellbeing but don't treat me like a kid! And how am I supposed to know when you are notified?"

"Hn", he said before leaving the room with the maid behind him.

"What the – freakin bipolar tendencies!"

* * *

What the fuck, Sessh!

Hey my enchiladas! I know… I'm late. This time I don't have a reason. No one died. There wasn't much school shit. There was, I just didn't care enough to take part. I mean, I didn't do my homework at all. So, I really had time to update. I simply forgot is all. I fucking forgot. Monday came around and all I did was go to my watercolor class at school. I think I was still on a high because I spent the entire weekend with my bestie. WE WENT TO OUR FIRST COMIN CON! I went as Deadpool! Deadpool rocks. He is life. Fuck Shrek. Deadpool can be my baby daddy. He can fucking get it! I mean I had the neckless, the romper, and the hat! I was fucking the game up! No… I was the game…

Any who, I was super excited. So, excited that for my still life painting, I did a pop art of my Deadpool chain. So, I'm sorry you guys. Lay off my ass. I do things other than love you and write fanfics all day and night. I do have a life, ya know! It… may not be much of one, but it's a life no less!

Until next time, I will see you nuggets later. This coming Monday, is Memorial Day. Don't expect much. I'll be in the KY with my grandmama. She the bomb! I'll try to have it up but no promises. I hope you enjoyed! Please leave reviews! Love ya!


	12. Feel Like Royalty

Disclaimers!

 **ALERT! ALERT! READER & AUTHOR ALERT! ALERT!**

Alright folks! It is time for the first ever Q&A!  
The characters and I will freely answer any questions (if it ain't story spoilers).  
So if you want to have your questions answered about the characters personal lives, leave a review.  
Next chapter, at the end, we'll have a Q&A. Make sure you leave your name!

 **Thank You!**

* * *

Jackiezedkiller: Everything that comes from me is embarrassing. More bonding will come soon. I promise.

xoxoSoCal619Sweetheartxoxo: Thank you. I did have fun. Shit, I didn't wanna leave.

Youkai55: It feels good to have someone who's been there from the jump. Thanks for sticking! Akemi is very stubborn. We're both stubborn bitches. Actaully… Akemi and I are the same person… PLOT TWIST!

* * *

Previously

I believe part of what you have been waiting for has happened.

I finally woke up and Sessh and I finally confessed our feelings. Yes, it happened. After so much, it was time to say those three special words… Go Fuck Yourself. No, I'm kidding. Don't blame me. I'm in a good mood. I woke up, I'm healthy, and I have Sesshomaru. But that's not it because, of course, the story doesn't end there. We still have a lot of work to do. There are people still in danger, and I need to fix it. Sadly, Sesshomaru isn't agreeing with me here. Seeing as I only woke this morning from a poison induce coma, he won't allow me to attend the council meeting. Like c'mon, it was _that_ bad! Kagome, said that they still haven't reached a solution yet. That means I need to help! But… he doesn't want me to over work myself, so until further notice I'm to stay within my room.

But honestly, we all know that I won't listen to him.

* * *

The Hunted

Chapter Twelve  
Feel Like Royalty

* * *

I sat on the bed with my legs crossed and a pen and pad in my lap. Surrounding me was either empty dishes or half empty ones. Sesshomaru made sure that many entrees were prepared for me to restore my health and nourishment that a simple IV couldn't. Might I say that maybe he knew me better than I gave him credit for because not a single plate was left untouched.

But that's not what is important here.

I plucked at the loose thread that hung near my bare feet from my dark bootcut jeans. Staring at the pad in front of me with ideas written down, I released a groan and leaned back against the headboard. It wasn't enough and I was running low on time.

The pen in my hand poked at the messily made bun in my hair and I absently scratched at a non-existent itch. My fingers tickled the skin to my abdomen that wasn't covered by the white crop style camisole. I then pulled the pen out of my hair. I didn't mean to pull the rubber band out as well, but then again I didn't care.

I flexed my toes, releasing a cracking noise that resounded in the room. I moaned at the pleasure it gave me before looking down to my toes. They were painted a lavender so light it could almost be mistaken for white. My finger nails wore that color as well.

While my food was being served to me the girls came to the room to help me relax a bit. In doing so they painted my nails and we talked. They refused to talk to me about the council meeting at twelve, which I assume were under the orders of Sesshomaru. That prick…

He wouldn't let me do anything relating to the meeting saying that it would only add to my stress if I thought on the subject. It's my only source of stress. But he only disagreed. He gets on my nerves so hard!

I looked back to the clock on the wall and cursed out. I had to go! But I didn't have enough ideas or information. I looked down at the pad and growled out.

"I'll just have to wing it", I hissed as I jumped from the bed. Not having time for shoes or anything else, I ran out of the room.

The council meeting starts at twelve and apparently I am forbidden to go seeing as I only woke from a coma this morning. Sesshomaru promised that he'd be in my room strictly at the same time to make sure I abide by his rules. He knew I'd try and go.

Apparently he didn't know all too well because if he did, he'd show up earlier.

With the sheet from the pad folded in my back pocket, I worked my bare feet to run across the marble floors to get to my destination. It felt cool and somehow clean beneath my feet. I practically glided with ease. And here they thought I wasn't to my full strength.

I came to the doors and skidded to a stop. There planted in front were two guards.

"I'm running late, I need to –

"You're forbidden to enter, Ms. Blume."

That son of a bitch! No he did not! "Excuse me?"

"We were given strict orders to not let you enter. And if you were to appear to alert –

"Yeah, yeah I know tell Sesshomaru about me, I don't give a fuck. It's a normal thing, actually, to not give a fuck, I mean."

"Ms. Blume…"

"You're right, off subject. Back to the point at hand, I need to be in there."

"We can't let you –

"It's either you let me in there or I get ugly."

One guard snorted and I raised my brow. "There's nothing you can do that can ever compare to the worse we've ever fought."

"Ha", I laughed out. "You wanna bet?"

"That's it, I'm alerting Lord Sesshomaru." At that one of the guards raised his hand and spoke into a device around his wrist. I groaned and move to push pass, but of course they stopped me.

"You can't really believe that you pushing pass was going to work."

"No, but it gives me a reason to proclaim that it was self defense. You put your hands on me."

"Alright, back up."

I grabbed his hand and bent it back. It let out a cringe worthy crack before I kicked to his groin. Immediately he fell to his knees. I then moved to the next one and he grabbed my arm before placing my chest against the wall. With both my hands pinned behind my back and whined.

"Oh this is so unfair", I cried out. "Let go!"

"Ms. Blume, I am under strict orders to –

"I said let me go!" At that, I released a small spark of energy to catch him off guard before I sent my head back to catch his nose in a head-butt. He growled out and covered his nose, releasing me. I turned to him and drop-kicked him through the doors. In my offense, I hadn't expected it to break the locks. I only thought he'd crash against the door, alerting people that someone was coming in.

Way to go for a dramatic entrance.

"I'm so sorry but you wouldn't let me in", I said as I stepped over the two men trying to get their balls back from the floor. "Don't ever underestimate a girl on a fucking mission."

"Akemi!"

I looked up and saw the girls standing where we stood before in front of the council. They all looked back at me with shock and I smiled.

"Oh hi", I said. "Sorry, I wasn't expecting an audience but since we're here…"

"We were told that you'd be in your room recovering", a council member spoke.

I walked up to my friends and shrugged. "Sorry, whoever told you that didn't know me."

"Kagome relayed the message."

"Well in that case she lied because she should have known I'd make a way here. She's known me forever." I then turned to her and swiped my fingers together. "Shame on you."

"Akemi, you are supposed to be resting and restoring your energy and health. You only woke up this morning", Eliza scolded.

"I thought I made it clear that I'm not what's important here", I snapped. "What is important is the livelihood of whoever is going to mate with these yokai next year and the years after that! Yeah, I got attacked by a deadly wild yokai beast. Lucky for me, I knew how to survive it. Though it is true that I refrained from telling anyone, it couldn't have been fixed. Venom that causes hallucinations mixed with my stubbornness kept me from thinking straight. Speaking of which, before I probably said some very rude things in a rude manner… I want to apologize."

"That is awfully fastidious of you", said Inutaisho.

"Yeah it is but I'm not done", I said placing my hands on my hips. "I'm sorry for _how_ I said those things, not for the things I said."

"Pardon me", said the man with the beard.

"You're pardoned", I dismissed.

"It seems that you are in better health but your vulgar attitude isn't. You are extremely disrespectful."

"That wouldn't be the first I heard that", I mumbled out. "Yeah, I'm not disrespectful; I'm blunt and I'm telling the truth. Just because what is coming out of my mouth is not to your liking does not mean I am to be considered disrespectful. So, suck it up, god damn it, because everything I said before is completely true and you know it! You all are selfish, pompous assholes for believing that taking clueless girls and shoving them in the wilderness is a good idea."

"We've realized this, Ms. Blume", Inutaisho said. "After your condition, it has been discussed that changes need to be made. It has been brought to our awareness that soon enough, your town will be vacant. And if we continue through with our current actions, there will be far more casualties far worse than yours. We are lucky that you have the skills that you do because if not for that, we'd have the blood of murder on our hands."

"And kidnapping yes", I agreed nodding as I folded my arms.

"There is no kidnapping, those who are with us agreed to come here."

"Under threats of destroying our home, of course. That's the only reason why I agreed to come here instead of running Sebastian over with my car. He's a nice guy by the way."

"AKEMI!"

"Oh shit", I groaned. "There's Sesshomaru…"

We all turned towards the door which was now clear of fallen guards. Instead, Sesshomaru stood there and he did not appear happy. Then again, when does he ever?

"Hi… what's got you so down?"

"You were told –

"That a very important meeting would be held at twelve that needed my undivided attention", I said with a nod. "Yes, I am obviously aware of that. Yet, Sesshomaru, you are being quite rude, interrupting it. Whatever you have to say can wait. This is a very important discussion we are having." I then turned to the council who all looked taken back by me.

What can I say; I have that effect on people…

"Now, where were we?"

"We um… are fully aware of the consequences for our actions and traditions and we will face them keenly. On the other hand, we cannot ignore the needs of our people. Our requirements must be met!"

"So does ours", I said with a nod.

"We have asked your friends to come up with solutions for the new law so that we may live by it. It has been agreed that a peace treaty should be offered, but we need to reach some accords."

"We were actually going to ask for more time", Kagome said. "Before it has been hard to think of anything when the stress of our friend's endangered life was placed before us. That and coming up with things to meet both our needs isn't as easy. We need to know of everything you need as well."

"Now that your friend is well you should be able to come up with something together. But as far as time, we need to act quickly if we are going to be able to come to an agreement with your town before next mating season."

"No really", I mumbled with a shrug.

"What was that?"

"Oh, I was only saying that um… all of that, we won't need it."

"What do you mean by that?"

"We won't need no list of your needs, we won't need a specific time limit."

"You… have some ideas?"

"I do", I said reaching in my back pocket. "And with my ideas, you won't have to wait for spring or summer, which is your mating season right? In fact, you can have your… whatever you call it, rituals…?" They didn't answer but I wasn't really in the mood to care anyway. "Anyways, hunting season can be more often that once a year."

"And what did you have in mind?"

"First things first, drop the death threat. If you get the girls, they have to be completely willing. Of course, by doing that, peace treaty. We should also have freedom. I had a plan to go to college. I still want to fulfill it. I mean, why waste a full scholarship, you know? Next, I feel that we should integrate."

"Integrate?"

"Yes, things will be easier that way. Learning of each other's species and past histories is important. Our kind should work together and learn together. This will also relieve the fact of leaving our families behind. That's the number one thing that makes us want to say no."

"You will have to learn our customs."

"Wonderful", I cheered. "You have to learn ours too! What better way than to teach each other, right, pudding cup?"

"What do you have next?"

"The actual hunt."

"We cannot cease that, I'm afraid", Inutaisho said. "It's of main priority."

"Yes, I'm aware", I groaned. "Apparently you choose women of some origin of warrior traits or whatever. To awaken those traits we have to be placed in a habitat that resembles one that is dated by our ancestors or whatever. Am I correct?"

"That is right. It is also a test to define our mates and a bonding method. It is done with the yokai here as well. It's just that we have realized centuries ago that yokai don't only mate yokai."

"Right."

"So you see that we must keep that specific thing. What do you prefer we do to make it safer?"

"Seeing as we will integrate and what not I say that training should be in order. We can at least have the hunt four times a year if we train right and swiftly. It doesn't take much to learn a certain habitat. There's nothing really to it. Once you actually get into it, learning the earth is just like learning a person."

"Training?"

"Yes. We train both yokai and human to live in the wild so that if they do come across any troubles they will understand how to handle it. It will relieve us of so many injuries… And it will also make things a bit more entertaining." I rose a brow and smirked. "That aside, it'd be a better test. If they pay attention to the lessons and do things accordingly, you'll also learn of their character."

"Is that all?"

"It is", I said a bit offended. "I'm sorry I didn't come up with more", I said sarcastically. "It's just that my brain just started functioning normally this morning, I just regained calories and I've been thinking this over in the matter of two to three hours. If you ask me, that's way better than your progress of nothing in over a month. Of course over time we will find even better ways of living. Just like in anything else, we'll expand and grow with those ideas just like technology."

I sighed and made sure to look at every council member sitting before us. My eyes were stern and serious. I had to prove a point here. This was something I couldn't joke about. This was a matter of life or death, dramatics aside and all. I could have died out there. And if I didn't go out into the forest and did shifts with Kagome, we could have either been attacked in slumber or Kagome would have been dead.

This was of urgency and I need them to see that, yes, I can be a bit on the rough side and extremely sarcastic but when it comes to other people's lives, I'm stone cold hard.

"What I ask is extremely simple and not at all hard. You may think of it as much but it isn't. You may fear that our town will decline your offer but it comes with great heart that I disagree. With the years of confusion and curiosity, we've had our assumptions and mates were one of them. If it is thoroughly explained, they will agree, I promise you this. But that will only happen if you meet them half way. My requests are simple. No threats, all peace, freedom, integration, and knowledge and training. Is that so hard to ask for?"

A moment went by of silence. Another with mumbles as the council spoke quietly amongst themselves. But not once have their eyes left me and I returned the favor.

"Akemi you speak like a true leader", Inutaisho said. "It's come to my attention that through this entire circumstance, that's all you've ever been." He smirked and looked to Sesshomaru. "You've picked the perfect queen, Sesshomaru."

"Thank you father."

"What the fuck", I squeaked breaking every serious façade that I had up. Queen? When did we get to that? "What-chu mean queen?"

"Um", Kagome giggled out nervously. "What Akemi meant to say was… we had no idea that you were a monarchy."

"Yes", Inutaisho said. "I am king and I rule over yokai and any other in my kingdom."

"Then that'd make Sesshomaru a prince", Eliza said.

"And Akemi and Kagome are…"

"Soon to be princesses", Sesshomaru finished. "Yes."

"Oh my…" Kagome gasped out. "Kemi, you do know what this means, right?"

"Well damn, yeah I do!" I then turned to Sesshomaru and frowned. "Holy shit, I can't be a princess! Look at me! Do I even look like one?"

"You certainly don't act like one."

I spun to the council and… king and pointed. "Hey, fuck off! I live a hard fucking life and – okay I see what you mean." I gave up. Even I couldn't deny it. I do not have the mannerism for royalty. "But still, you obviously get what I'm trying to say! I can't be a princess. I'm the complete opposite of that. I have a bad mouth, my attitude is fierce raw and heated, and I practically live in the woods. Put me in a pretty dress all day and I will get it dirty. Ask anyone who knows me, I prefer jeans and shorts unless for a special occasion. Look at me, I'm running around bare foot!"

"I'm sorry, Akemi, but it can't be helped", Eliza said.

"Do not stray off topic", Sesshomaru said. "You disobeyed me for this meeting. The least you can do is complete it."

"He's right, we aren't done here", a female council member said. "What you ask for isn't much, you are right. But who will we get to train and teach the future generation what they need to know? Us yokai have basic instinct. We don't know of what in nature that can be harmful to a human. Instinct tells us whether to tread forward or not. Besides, what harms you may not harm us."

I was afraid of this. It was the thing I actually was stuck on in my room. Who'd teach the people and what to teach? But being stressed with so little time my brain couldn't come up with anything. I bit my lower lip and sighed.

"I'll do it."

Murmurs of surprise filled the room and I rolled me eyes.

"Akemi", Kagome gasped. "Really?"

"You will be willing to teach the ins and outs of the wilderness?"

"Right now we have no other choice. Not until we come up with anyone better. Besides, who better than the one person who's the cause of the change?"

"She's right", Carla said. "If it weren't for her, we would have probably been found at the limo the first day."

"Five days and four nights is how long we lasted because of Akemi", Eliza said. "She's also the very reason we came to where we are now."

"If it weren't for Akemi, we wouldn't be fighting for the change."

"Don't talk me up you guys", I said with a smirk. "Geez, you're gonna give me a big head!"

"Ms. Blume, how will you partake in training the future women if you plan on attending college?"

"She won't."

I froze with a frown before spinning around and looking at Sesshomaru. "What?"

"You will not train anyone. I won't allow it."

"Allow it? Who the fuck do you think you are? No, scratch that! Who do you think I am? Do you really believe I'm going to let you control my life like I'm some desperate housewife? Yes, I love you and yes I want to be with you but let's get one thing straight, I am _not_ going to let you take control of me. You may be the heir to the throne but you are not going to treat me any kind of way. I am your equal. Don't make me prove it to you."

"You are not thinking clearly", Sesshomaru argued. "You have been fighting this, fighting me for your freedom and everyone else's. You've said time and time again that we stole your life from you. Now that you have the chance to get it back. Why waste it? You're giving up the very thing you're fighting for."

"I'm fighting for freedom and justice, Sesshomaru. Those girls deserve it just as much as I do. I'm not fighting for me, but for everyone. If you think I'm going to be selfish and reconsider any one this because it's protruding in my life you're wrong. I'm just one person to the population! I am not as important."

"You are, Akemi! You will be the crowned princess."

"In that case, let this princess fight for her damn people! Fuck me, those girls need training… and if that means I have to… sacrifice my dream for it, so be it."

"I don't want you to sacrifice something so precious to you", Sesshomaru said. "You don't give yourself anything. At least give yourself this."

"I can't do that if it means turning back. If I say no, this would all be for nothing. I can't let what happened to me happen to them. I have to do this."

"That will not be considered necessary", Inutaisho said.

"What do you mean?"

"You are going to go to school", he said folding his hands.

"But I –

"In your place we'll have a professional hired. If it is something you really want Akemi, then you can take over once you've returned with a full degree."

"He is right", said a council member. "If you are willing to sacrifice so much, the least we can do is give something to accommodate you. I have never seen someone as selfless as you, my dear. You are truly fit to be a queen."

"Well", I mumbled with a shrug. "I'm not all of that… but if you insist, no sense in wasting such an amazing compliment."

"It has been set into action. The law will be renewed with better fitting qualities for all. But until we are able to fully change things, we must move forward into the ceremonies, yes?"

"Ceremonies", Eliza questioned. "What do you mean?"

"You must be introduced to the population of our kingdom along with the things you have done. Also, we have to make the girls official. They need to be crowned. You all need to marry."

"I almost forgot about that", I mumbled.

Once we were dismissed, we all dashed to the halls. The doors closed and then we released it all. We did what we had planned out! Squeals for everyone.

"Akemi, we did it! You did it!"

"Hey, don't give me all the credit", I waved off. "Whatever you did while I was out of it helped as well, so don't say it was all me."

"Akemi!"

"Great", she groaned out. She then turned around and saw Sesshomaru. "Hey…"

"You directly disobeyed my orders!"

"Sesshomaru, I'm not an employee under you! Stop talking to me like I am one."

"You cannot go running off whenever you feel like you have to. You are still in critical conditions!"

"No I am not", I squeaked. "Sessh, I'm completely fine."

"You only woke up this morning", he growled out. "You're only human, Akemi. You need rest. That venom had you out cold for a month's worth of time. Just because you –

"I know I woke up this morning. I know I'm human. I know I was in comatose for a month, but – god damn it Sesshomaru – I am not weak! I am far from weak and you know it! Geez, I know you love me, I know you only want what's best and I know you want to protect me, but for fuck's sake, don't treat me like a damn baby while doing it!"

"I –

"I'm not done, so shut up", I snapped. "I'm not some weak little damsel in distress. If I feel like I can do it and I have faith that I can, I'm going to do it! If I feel like I can't and know I'll need help, I'll come to you. I've learned that I can't do everything on my own. I've learned that lesson time and time again, so now I'll act out on it, but I'm not going to take advantage of it and use it like a crutch. I'm still strong!" I then hugged myself, sighed and shook my head. "And in my defense, you should have seen this coming! I mean honestly, Sessh, you told me exactly when you were coming to check on me. Everyone knows when I'm ready and set, I'll go! You should have come earlier than that. It was only bound to happen this way!"

The halls were now silent. Inuyasha and the guys arrived during mid argument with my knowledge and they were standing shocked along with the girls and anyone else who were able to witness the altercation.

"Well damn", Inuyasha mumbled. "What a match you have. I never knew anyone who could shut Sesshomaru up."

"Shut up, Inuyasha", Sesshomaru simply stated. He then grabbed my arm an escorted me to a private location where we could speak alone.

"What are you doing and where are you taking me?"

Ending our journey in a greenhouse Sesshomaru stopped in front of a tree. Still holding on to me tight he took the moment to look down into my daring and competing violet eyes. "Akemi, I do not see you as weak. I never meant for you to assume that I did. I only worry for you. That fact that you jump up so quickly after something so drastic startles me in ways I have never encountered. I never have been one to fear anything, yet here you come creating one for me. The thing that I have grown to fear the most is losing you. That almost happened and it scared this one half to death! Now you are here and suddenly in full health within a matter of hours. You jump from place to place as if nothing ever happened! I'm afraid that it'd only be a ploy and by the end of the day, you'll leave me. I almost lost you once, Akemi. I'll be damned if I let that happen once more!"

Without a chance to think, I pulled from his grip and encased him in a tight hug. My arms wrapped around his waist and my face was driven into his chest. I inhaled his spicy, fresh scent and turned up to look at him.

"I'm sorry, okay? I know this is hard on you… Believe me, I get it. Hell, to be honest I'm still getting use to all of this. I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that just a little over a month ago, I never even knew who you were. I was… in a relationship with someone else that I felt strongly for. Now, here you come, a guy that irritated my core now winning over my heart. It's a bit quick for me. And then I have to get use to that fact that… now I have someone to lean back on. I always had to do the fighting on my own. Even though I had a beautiful family who loved me I always felt alone. I had to depend on myself."

Sesshomaru sighed and wrapped his arms around me in response. Lowering his head to my height he kissed my forehead. Both of our eyes closed whilst the action took place. His lips still touching my forehead, we both sighed in sync. I then removed my arms from his waist, hands traveling up his chest.

"I see", was all he said.

I released a small giggle and opened my eyes. "Be patient with me, Sessh. You may be use to this fast rate but I'm not. Damn, we're going to be married soon and I haven't even graduated high school yet!"

He chuckled and pulled away from me a little only to be able to take in my face fully. "You'll also be crowned princess."

"Speaking of which", I said as I shoved him away. Only for a moment, I actually forgot how upset I was for having this sprung on me out of nowhere. Like really, a princess? "When the hell were you going to tell me, Se-Ssho-Ma-Ru?" I made sure to pronounce every last syllable of his name so I could prove just how irritated I was.

"You're upset."

"No way! What in the hell would make you think that? You fucking Einstein…"

"Seeing as you were unconscious for a month, it wasn't an easy task."

"And those five days and four nights weren't good enough either?"

"We were separated for most of the time."

"And when we were actually together it never crossed your mind?"

"You weren't exactly excited over my existence. Your personality speaks for itself, so I only assume telling you of my royal title wouldn't have changed a thing. In fact, it would have made you more upset. You'd think I'd try to buy or win you over because I am of status."

"Don't talk as if you know me", I groaned as I folded my arms. "Okay, so what! Maybe I would have cussed you out, but it still would have been nice to know!"

"What difference would it have made?"

"Sesshomaru, call me crazy but I am sure you were there when I was TALKING SHIT TO THE KING!"

"I told you not to call him, Akemi. It is your fault for not listening."

"Well maybe if you would have told me in the first place, I would have gone a little easy and maybe dialed it down a bit."

"Akemi, do not attempt to lie. The stench of it cloaks your scent entirely."

"Shut up", I growled out. "Okay so maybe I still would have gotten smart, but I need to know these things."

"You do know."

"NOW!"

"I fail to see the difference it makes in our situation."

"Sessh, I can't be a princess."

"Why not?"

"You appear to know me, how can you ask that question?"

"Many women would flock at that chance to become next in line to be queen."

"I'm not _many women_! And if you care so much about what they'd do, go pick one out of the fucking crowd then! I don't give a fuck about what _many women_ would do!"

At that Sesshomaru frowned and stepped closer. The way he was looking at me and inspecting me made me uncomfortable. In efforts to somehow rid myself of the feeling I hugged myself and moved away.

"You aren't having second thoughts because I am prince, are you?"

"No…"

"You're tone is not convincing."

"What is my scent telling you?"

"That you are unsure, which is not any better?"

"Right of course it isn't", I groaned out. "I'm not comfortable with being a princess. There's so much attention and so much pressure. People will begin to expect things out of me and place me on a higher pedestal. I had a taste of that when my parents died. Everyone was looking at me and expecting me to be super hard to deal with because of it. I was either highly expected to fail or pushed too hard to succeed. Not to mention, I can only go so long in a dress and heels. Don't get me wrong, Kemi will slay but… throw a girl some jeans and sneakers and I'll love you forever."

"Noted."

I snorted and rolled my eyes as he approached me. "I'm serious, ass hole."

"For one whom completely against it, you are more fit than anyone I know."

"I hate politics."

"But you fought well as if you were a politician."

"I fought for what I believed in and what was right. Also… for selfish purposes. I don't want to get married without my family and friends present. I don't want to have children and they don't know where they came from and who raised their mother. I don't want to stop seeing the people who loved me when I was at my lowest." I then frowned as my eyes began to burn. It suddenly got hard to breathe and I took in a large amount of air. Before I knew it, I broke. "An-and… I definitely… don't want to be forced to not be able to visit my parents' grave! That's back at home!" I wiped my eyes and hugged myself tighter. My nails dug in my back and my body shudder from my cries. "You have no idea how badly it hurt to say goodbye once again! To know that I'd never be able to speak to their spirits at their resting place. To never place my mother's favorite flowers on her grave. To not tell them of my day on the daily bases." I turned to him and I was shocked to see my own pain reflect in his eyes. Was that sympathy?

"I can't do that, Sesshomaru. That's why I was fighting! I know how hard that is for me. Just imagine hundreds of other girls feeling that way. No matter how you put it or what you think, none of these girls that are originally from my town are truly happy. And I'm sorry but… you will never have the entirety of my heart. Not when it's left back home."

"Then I will go back to retrieve it."

I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and hugged him to me. Though I had to stand on my toes in order to do so, it didn't bother me. If anything I loved tall guys.

"Hey Sessh", I whispered.

"Yes?"

"Can you carry me back to the room? I lied. I'm… a bit tired. I just wanted to go to the meeting."

He released me from the hold and walked away. "No. For this you will walk back on your own."

"Oh c'mon! What happened to you helping me when I need it?"

"You lied."

"I was joking! I wasn't lying earlier. You know this because you would have smelt it!"

He then turned back around and picked me up bridal style. I smirked and kissed his cheek. "You're such a precious asshole."

"I will drop you."

"Nah, you love me too much."

"What crossed your mind to make you believe leaving your room in such attire was appropriate? You have no shoes or socks on, your hair is a mess, and you are wearing a shirt that should be worn under another."

"For one, leave my hair alone. Two, it's a crop top; get it right. Three, I didn't have time for shoes. I only wanted to get to the meeting before I was too late."

"Hn."

"Okay, we need to stop with all of this 'Hn'. It's getting old!"

We made it to the room and he opened the door and closed it behind us. Laying me on the bed, he pursued to move but I grabbed him.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"I have things to do, Akemi. Not only am I prince but we are to be married soon and a lot is changing within our laws."

"Two out of three of those things would include me. If I can't be there, neither will you."

"I don't have time for this."

"You have plenty of time. You're practically immortal." I sat up in bed and pulled him closer. We are only two inches apart now. He stared into my eyes and I raised my brows. "Stay with me."

"Why?"

"I don't know", I said with a frown and slight shrug. "I just want… I want to be with you. So stay. If not for long, then just a moment."

"Is this truly what you want?"

"If it wasn't do you think I'd be asking you?"

He smirked and released a chuckle. Sitting down on the bed with his back against the headboard, he held me as I lay on his stomach.

"It's quite amusing how quickly you grew fond after such little time of despising me."

"Shut up, Sesshomaru, I'm trying to sleep."

* * *

Aw… So cute!

Hey my enchiladas! How was your holiday? That is… if you celebrated it? If you didn't, it's fine. I don't care. It's your life. I know for a fact that I had a good time. I got to see my grandmother on my dad's side, and everyone knows I love her!

An-tea-way, that's not what's important here. What's important is this is the last pre-written chapter. For those of you who don't know or who doesn't listen (punks… lovely punks though…) I have written 12 chaps before posting the first one to the story. In other words, before I put this story out, half of it was already written. What I must do now is finish writing the rest. Because of that, it may take longer to write. I already have chap 13 done. That will be posted on Monday. I finished it last week. But the rest of them are still in development because I am still brain storming. I have no idea how this will end. I may know a little though…

Next thing to discuss is the Q&A. Like mentioned in the alert earlier, the characters of the story and I will be answering all your lovely questions!

Kag: That's right, you'll get to talk to us about anything you want!

Inu: Just don't go expecting us to give ya any spoilers, cause it ain't gonna happen!

Exactly, you are welcome to ask any questions as long as it's not asking about future things in the story. Well maybe you can… Let me explain… Say for example you want to know if Sango, Miroku, etc. will be brought up. That's an okay question! If you ask me so what's next, I'll suffocate you with a snake. And by that, I'll shove the snake down your throat. No, I'm kidding! But honestly, you'd be surprised how many times I got that question by one specific person. It irritated me. Like do you really think Imma tell you? I don't even know myself, brochacho!

Another thing, Akemi and I, InuAkemi… we are the same person… Sometimes, I use InuAkemi (hanyou me) in a story. This time, I'm using Akemi (human me) in the story. So, if you ask me or Akemi any questions, my answer will always look like…

Kemi: THIS!

Also, don't worry if you think you're too late. You may ask a question as a review to the next chapter. The Q&A will continue until every question is answered.

Sessh: It is wise that you partake in this event. Akemi is rather excited about it. Besides, she is doing this for you, not for her own personal gain.

Oh Sessh… you're here. I thought you were going to come later! Well… yeah what he said. I am excited. So please, ask any and all questions. It can be like ten in one review, I don't care, ask them! Also leave your name so that we may respond properly.

Thank you! And we all hope you have a great week. Until next time, I love ya!


	13. No Submission No Control

Disclaimers!

* * *

Jackiezedkiler: Brochacho, when I got the email for your review, I was like… ALREADY! Were you like waiting by for the update or something? If so, I love you.

Youkai55: You like the council scene…? Hehe… thanks. And yes, the royalty thing was supposed to throw you off. It was basically a surprise shock. Just imagine, this entire time you were talking shit about you're going to kick ass and this entire time the people you were talking to are royalty. But it's a story behind the monarchy. We'll get there later though.

* * *

Previously

So, what's next?

We did it, you guys, but not entirely. With the yokai council, we came up with an ultimatum for the way yokai chose their mates. Believe it, it's going to take a lot. I mean, we are planning on changing their entire system and ours as well. If you think about it… everything we know will change. Funny thing too, it's already starting to happen. Turns out my jackass of a fiancé is a fucking prince. I know it was kind of hard to bring it up before but… it would have been nice to know! Not only do we have to change laws but Kagome and I have to be crowned and we all have to be introduced to the empire we are now joining. And don't even get me started on freaking weddings.

So, what's next? Everything.

* * *

The Hunted

Chapter Thirteen  
No Submission No Control

* * *

I sighed out as I slowly gained consciousness. My hands were buried in the pillows I hugged to my face and my face lay array in a nested mess. I was covered in blankets that made me warmer than what I needed to be. I opened my eyes and looked around me. I was alone.

I sat up and scratched my head. Looking around the room once more I met the clock. 9:45 am… Are you telling me I slept the entire day away yesterday? Was I really that tired?

I looked down to my clothes. They were indeed the same as yesterday. I climbed out of bed and walked to the bathroom. I could use a shower. My stomach growled causing me to pause. I could use food too.

After showering and washing up, I wrapped myself in a towel and walked around in the bedroom. I settled with another pair of jeans and an olive crop top. I slipped into some flip-flops and exited the room. I walked mindlessly until I released I had no idea what I was doing.

I never ate anywhere else but in the room. I don't know if they serve breakfast to everyone. And if so, where the hell is the dining room?

I walked up to a random staff member and cleared my throat. "Excuse me, but –

"Your highness", the woman said with a bow. "How can I help you?"

I arched a brow and closed my eyes. "Okay one… please don't call me that, okay? And two, I just need food."

"Oh well the dining room is just around the corner. Just take a seat and someone will be out to help you. There are in fact others there already."

"Right and… Sesshomaru?"

"Milord is out for the day."

Milord… what the actual fuckery? "O-okay", I said with a nod. "Thank you." She then walked away and I made my way to the dining room. Indeed, the others were there. "Hey you guys."

"Look who's alive", Rick said.

"Too soon, man", Axel said before eating toast.

I sat down and folded my legs into the seat. "It's nothing… I don't care."

"After the meeting yesterday, we didn't see you at all", Carla said. "What happened?"

"I was asleep I guess", I said with a shrug. "Maybe… just maybe Sesshomaru was right. I guess you can say I overworked myself. I hadn't realized I was so tired."

"We told you to get rest", Kagome said. "You just don't listen."

"But I couldn't by pass that meeting. You see what happened. We got what we wanted and needed. Things are finally being placed into action. I had to go!"

"I guess you're right. I mean, at least you weren't too out of shape."

"Right, I was only sleepy." At that someone walked in and asked me what I wanted. "Everything", I said.

"Ex-excuse me…?"

"Just give her eggs, grits, bacon and toast", Kagome said. "Lots of grits, she loves that stuff."

"Okay", they said before leaving.

"Don't act like you fucking know me", I told Kagome with a smile.

She released a laugh and we all began to partake in mindless chatter. "Hey, I'm like super happy right now", I said randomly. "Let's express it! If you're happy and you know it, clap your hands." Everyone rolled their eyes but the clapped. "If you fucked while I was sleep, clap your hands!" They clapped again but once they realized what I said they gave me evil looks. I only smirked and folded my arms. "So, you guys fucked", I asked bluntly.

Everyone went silent and I smirked deeper. Okay so this isn't exactly mindless chatter.

"Well geez, Akemi", Kagome scolded with a blush.

"What, it's not that hard to answer." I looked to Inuyasha and raised a brow. "So, Yash… you fucked my best friend, right?"

"How'd you –

"I know things", I said with a shrug. "Plus, you clapped to the song. Who else did it?"

"That's a bit personal", Eliza laughed out. "And so not appropriate breakfast convo."

"Ah, maybe you're right", I said with a shrug. "So, about the wedding thing… how does this work, exactly?"

"What do you mean? You get married!"

"Yeah I know but did you forget that I'm like still a minor. I haven't even graduate high school yet. How am I supposed to know how to get married?"

"Perhaps you should ask someone who's already done it."

I turned around in my seat at the sound of Sesshomaru's voice and froze. Though he was looking hella delicious, I wasn't worried about him. Standing beside him was Takara. A pregnant Takara.

"K-Kara…?"

"Hi", she said with tears in her eyes.

"Oh my God", I yelled jumping out of my seat. I hugged her tightly to me, and buried my face into her shoulder. "Oh my God, it's you! This is a dream. It has to be. I never thought I'd ever see you again. Oh God, I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too", she whispered. She kissed my cheek and stood back. "Wow… look at you. You're all grown up. And look at your boobs!"

I released a laughed wiping away the tears I allowed to fall. "Me? Are you getting? Look at you! What the fuck, you're pregnant!"

"Yeah, I am!"

"Girl or boy?"

"It's a girl."

"Oh my gosh, I'm going to be an aunt… I'm going to be an aunt!"

"You are", Takara said. "You really are!" We both squealed and hugged once more.

The joy within my heart… I never thought I'd feel it. I have my sister back! After years of missing her… wondering if she were… alive, she's here! In my arms is my older sister and she looks happy and well.

"Oh my shits", I yelled. "How are you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine now that you're awake. I was so happy when Sesshomaru came to me and said that he was going to be hunting for you. It sounds bad but… all I knew was that I was going to see you again!"

"C'mon, let's get your pregnant ass in a seat", I said. I helped her to a chair and laughed as she wobbled. She slapped my arm which caused me to laugh.

"So like I was saying he came to me and told me. Like usual, the yokai are to find information on their mate. It's to make the hunt easy I guess."

"Ha… yeah the hell right", Inuyasha mumbled.

"I knew you would do it", Takara said with a smile. "As soon as I found out I knew that this hunt would be different. I knew you were going to give them hell."

"When do I not", I said rolling my eyes.

"Point exactly", Takara said. "So, Sesshomaru asked me to be his source. Then when he went to hunt, I just couldn't wait. But then… you came back in a coma. You weren't bitten by a poisonous wild yokai. Akemi why didn't you tell anyone? You know how horrible they are!"

"I know", I said shaking my head. "I don't know but I'm okay now. I'm a bit hungrier and a little more tired but it'll get better with time. But enough about me, what's going on with you? Who's your mate?"

"His name is Charles", she said with a glow. "He's really handsome and really sweet."

"How did it happen for you", I mumbled. "What happened in your hunt?"

"I was the first to get caught."

"What?"

"I couldn't help it", she said in defense. "I was climbing a tree to get a better view for a better settlement. Then I heard them below me."

"What did you do", Carla asked.

"I couldn't do much", Takara said. "He knew I was there. He could smell me. He told me to come down from the tree."

"You told him to kiss your ass didn't you", Kagome asked.

"It's her favorite line", I told everyone.

"What is yours", Axel asked.

"She's loves telling people how much she doesn't give a fuck", Takara said. "She's a bitch like that."

"I am", I shrugged. "So what happened when you told him to fuck off?"

"He told me to either get down or he'd come up. I stayed in the tree."

"You're stubborn like your sister", Sesshomaru said as he took my plate from a cook and handed it to me.

"Oh shut up", I mumbled before dipping my bacon into my grits and eating it. Yes, I have unique eating habits. Fuck off. "So did he climb the tree?"

"No, I fell. I was standing on a weak branch for too long. It snapped right under me and I feel. He caught me. When I met those beautiful eyes… I knew."

"You knew what", Eliza asked.

"I knew what the hunt was for", Kara said.

"I hear you're talking about me."

At that we all turned around and I was met with an image of a cute blonde with green eyes. He was in a tight sleeveless compression shirt with cargos. He was fit, that's all you need to know. But attraction wasn't what I was feeling when I saw him.

"Hi", Takara gasped out. "Akemi, help me up so I can introduce you guys."

"Sure", I said quietly. I helped her without taking my eyes off of him. When she was standing I smirked a bit. "So this is Charles?"

"Yep", she said.

"The guy that hunted you… the reason you were gone?"

"Well yeah… He's my husband, mate and the father –

"That's all I need", I said. Balling up my fist, I sent a punch straight towards his jaws. He fell to the ground and everyone stood to their feet. Suddenly, that feeling I had before… it was gone. Fascinating…

"Akemi!"

"Damn", Rick yelled. "That right hook, though!"

"That felt so good", I sighed out. I looked to my shocked sister and sighed out in content. "You have no idea how long I wanted to sucker punch the person responsible for you leaving."

"Happy now?"

"Very", I answered. "Thanks for asking."

Charles stood up, wincing and holding his jaw. "I think… I think it's broken."

"Oh don't be dramatic", I said rolling my eyes. "If it were you wouldn't be talking right now."

"Are we good now? Damn, if I would have known you were going to punch me on sight I would have asked for permission."

"Yeah, yeah", I said. I held out my hand and smiled. "Hi, I'm Akemi your sister-in-law. It's nice to meet you. I thank you for keeping my sister happy."

"Right", he said still holding his jaw. "Did you use reiki?"

"Of course I did", I said with a shrug. "How else would I make it hurt?"

"Akemi, I didn't bring your sister for you to only brawl with her spouse", Sesshomaru sighed out.

"Look, I missed out on years of my sister's life because of him. Do you know how much anger I harbored from it? Punching him was a great release!"

"We're actually all lucky that's the only thing she did", Kagome said.

"She's right", Takara sighed out. "It's sad but true. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize for me. I can do that myself."

"You won't", Sesshomaru said.

"You right."

"Akemi… how's mom and dad?"

At that I spun and looked at my sister. I saw hurt in her eyes. Of course she missed them. That was way out of question.

"Right now… they're probably dying inside. But before they were fine. It was hard for them to move on but… they made it through. Of course they missed you. We all did."

"God, I wish I can see them."

"Soon you'll be able to", Sesshomaru said.

"What?"

"We've been working with the council to change the laws of the community here. With what happened to me… they're beginning to look back and regret their methods. A peace treaty will be offered to our town. Once we do that, we'll try to integrate. That way… you'll be able to see mom and dad again."

"Really?"

"Really", I confirmed.

"Akemi…" Takara said taking my hands. "Mom and dad will be so proud of what you're doing. Mr. and Mrs. Genesis would be too."

"Genesis", Inuyasha questioned. "Wait, I thought your last name is Blume."

"It is", I said. "I kind of took it when Takara's family took me in. But my given last name is Genesis. So my full name is Akemi Alexandria Genesis-Blume."

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"No", I said shaking my head. "But we won't have to worry about that because I'll have your last name soon, right?"

"Yes", Sesshomaru said. "Though I would not refuse if you'd want to keep the last name Genesis. I know it's important to you."

"That may be true but… even if they were alive this still would have happened. I still would be marrying you and I still would be taking your name. I know that my maiden name is Genesis. I will always be a Genesis. Now I'll be and Takahashi too."

"Hn", he said with a smirk. "If that is your will."

"It is", I said. "Now back to what I was saying before any of this happened, how the hell do you plan for a marriage?"

"I'll help you", Takara said. "It's not easy but you'll make it."

"Also, my stepmother would be of great assistance", Sesshomaru said.

"Oh you mean Izoyai?" I raised a brow and gasped. "Oh, Kara, that's dad's sister!"

"What?"

"Auntie Izoyai, she's going to be my… stepmother-in-law?"

"You mean Queen Izoyai is… my Izoyai? Does that mean I'm also royalty by marriage?"

"Yep. I mean I don't know how monarchy works but wouldn't she still be royal anyway because I'm –

"No", Inuyasha said. "No, not really."

"Oh… okay. Downer."

"Will our weddings all be on the same day or something", Eliza asked with a face of distaste. "I don't want to share my big day with anyone. I want to be the one and only bride."

"Right", Carla said. "I'm sorry you guys but… I've been planning my wedding since I was a little girl. I don't want to have to compromise with other brides."

"No, it won't be", Rick said. "Usually it's placed in the order of the hunt. The first caught will be the first to marry but seeing as none of you were caught…"

"You'll have to come up with the order yourself", Axel said.

"No, Kagome and Akemi will be going last", Inuyasha said. "Once we marry there will be the inauguration."

"What he means is Kagome and Inuyasha will marry first", Sesshomaru reiterated. "Then the day after Akemi and I will marry, seeing as we are next in line. Only then after will they be anointed princesses."

"So basically Eliza and Carla… you chose which one goes first since my fate is decided", I sighed.

"I do not appreciate the wording of what you just said", Sesshomaru said. "You speak as if our marriage will be horrendous."

"Well not horrendous", I reasoned. "It will be good but not easy, especially when you think you can talk to me any kind of way, telling me what to do. If you think you are going to start controlling me, you got another thing coming because prince or not I will shove a royal scepter –

Before I could finish I was cut off by Sesshomaru throwing me over his shoulder. He then turned and began to walk out of the room.

"Hey! Put me down!"

"Akemi, word of advice, you need to learn to submit", Takara called out after me.

"Submit?" I kicked and struggled until he decided to place me on my feet. "Yeah, you better –

I was shoved against the wall as he pressed against me harshly. As he looked down at me I shrank back in fear. I don't get it… What did I do?

"I have had enough of your disrespect, Akemi. I have been beyond lenient with you."

"I'm not being disrespect –

"You are", he snapped. "Your skills in submission are at a low. You shall correct yourself before I take up the job for you."

"Correct myself? Why should I be the one to submit? You can submit a little too –

"I will not be whipped!"

"Whipped? I'm not trying to whip –

"What happened to allowing this one to be his self? I have comprised in many things for you. Bending and bowing to your entire will… that, I will not partake in."

"I do want you to be you and I don't want to change you but in return you can't stop me from being me. Submission? It's not something I do! I'm rebellious, I question everything! And I don't like when you tell me what to and what not to do. I move at my own will."

"I'm not trying to control you, Akemi. You think too spontaneously in areas that may be hazardous to you. You place yourself in predicaments that are unsafe and then you don't act before thinking."

"That's not true! I think before acting sometimes!"

"I want you to be secure, Akemi. If I have to chain you up to do so, I will. The very last thing I want you to be is a controlled puppet but I prefer even less that you be hurt or dead. I cannot lose you again."

Hearing this I sort of stepped back, shocked. I mean I knew he cared and I expect this from him but it's all still so new. "Sessh… okay, you're right. I'm sorry." I looked to the ground and sighed before closing my eyes. "I may… think to irrationally. I'll work on that, especially now that… I'm going to be a princess. I mean, do I really have a choice?"

"No."

"Right", I said with a roll of my eyes. "On another note…" I stepped forward and placed my hands on his chest. I'm not even sure if it is his chest or not. The dude is so freakin tall! "I kinda like…when you get all dominant."

"Pardon me", he questioned in confusion with an arched brow. I guess I caught him off guard with a direction 180 in conversation.

"You, pressing me against the wall and acting like an alpha male, yeah it can be annoying and – dare I say it – sometimes scary. It can also be a complete turn on."

"Are you serious, right now?"

"A little bit, yeah", I said with a laugh.

"In that case…" I was then shoved against the wall. The air in my lungs left, but not in a painful way. He was right there, nose to nose. Our eyes were connected golden to violet. His breath was warmth against my lips, a tease. And I just know for a fact that he heard my heart. It was the only thing I can hear, drumming in my ears.

One thing was certain, I have never felt this way before.

"A-are you going to kiss me?"

"Is that what you want?" Oh god… his voice was a deep, rich and husky melody. It sent a shiver down my back and is close to releasing rivers from my core. "It's the one thing… I haven't gotten a chance to do." His lips passed over mine, as light as a breeze. "I want the satisfaction of tasting the divine lips of my mate." I whined out as his fingers caress my cheek. "But I won't do it unless it is something you want. Do you want this?"

My fingers dug into his shirt. "You ass." I then pulled him closer and our lips crashed together. Something exploded in my stomach. The sensation was stronger than that of butterflies. My hands were in his shirt, pulling him closer while his were on my waist pushing me further into the wall.

It wasn't until his tongue broke through to take control that things started to get real. Moans were released – by me of course – hands became grabbier. We began to hunger for each other. He was a need to me.

"Sesshomaru", I moaned out. His clawed finger slipped underneath the spaghetti strap to my crop and pulled off my shoulder. No time after, he was at my neck. Never has it felt so good for a guy to kiss my neck. It was an entirely new experience for me.

His fangs dragged along my pulse and nipped at my neck. Wait, when did my legs wrap around his torso. This man is magic! His claws began to dig into my sides and I gasped out. It wasn't too painful, just alerting. Then his hips grew harder. They turned into bites.

"S-sessh?" I called out. I turned from pulling to pushing. "Sesshy… that's starting to hurt." He then bit down hard and I released a screech. "A-ah, Sesshomaru!"

He was pulled away and I fell hard to the ground. But the pain in my ass was close to nonexistent compared to the one on my shoulder. I looked up and saw a pink eyed Sesshomaru snarling at Inutaisho.

Sensing some danger, I stepped in front of Sessh. "I can explain!"

"Then began. What's the meaning of this? I heard you down the hall way."

"Well you're yokai. You can hear us on the other side of the estate if I scream loud enough."

"Akemi, you understand full of what I mean. I hear you two down the hall all of a sudden you sound of pleasure turns to pain. I get here, my son is nearly out of control and you are bleeding."

"Bleeding", I questioned shocked. I touch the pain in my shoulder and wince. "Ow…" Looking at my hand, indeed there was faint blood. "I hadn't noticed."

"Akemi, I'm sorry", Sesshomaru said. "Let me see it."

"It's fine, Sessh. We got a little carried away."

"No, it isn't okay. Something is happening and until I figure it out, I want you two to control yourselves. The fact that this has happen is strange."

"This entire thing has been strange, Taisho", I said.

"What did you call me?"

"Oh c'mon, you're going to be my dad soon. Let's not be a stiff. King or not, you need to loosen up. There's no way we'll get along if you don't."

"Akemi", Sesshomaru warned. "Respect."

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Fine, I apologize but I'm not taking it back." I then walked away and rolled my shoulders.

"Akemi, remember what I said. It's for your own good", Inutaisho called after me.

"Yeah, yeah! I get it. No PDA in the hall and no humpty hump." I then touched the bite and groaned. It really hurt.

"Akemi!" I turned around and saw Sesshomaru walking towards me. "I apologize once again. Allow me to see the bite."

"It's fine, Sesshomaru. Just be careful next time. I mean it did feel good but I guess –

"No, Akemi, this is serious. I need to see the mark."

"The mark?"

"I believe… that my yokai was trying to mark you as my mate, officially. So much has happened, he may be growing a bit impatient."

"What do you mean", I said as he tilted my head to the side. He inspected my shoulder and neck before frowning. "Sesshomaru, I need you to say something."

"It's fine, I haven't marked you yet."

"I wouldn't say that's fine. I mean either way, it won't matter. I'll still end up as your mate."

"This is true."

"You still haven't answered my question though. What do you mean by your yokai is growing impatient?"

"We both know getting where we are now wasn't easy. We met on bad terms and you weren't very fond of the idea of me. My yokai took that as disrespect to the alpha and refusal of submission."

"That's because it was."

"Don't make it worse, Akemi." His finger went along the edge of the bite and I hissed. "I apologize for your discomfort."

"I'm fine. I'm a big girl. Been through worse, ya know?"

"Hn", he said with a smirk. "On that subject, the blaxskin. You were placed in danger and there was nothing I could do for you."

"And there is nothing you can do now either."

"Actually, there is. By mating you I instill some of my life force. We'll be connected by our souls."

"And?"

"I'd be able to save you next time. If you are lost, I'll find you. If you so happen to end in a coma once more, I'll be able to lead the way for you. My beast… he's on edge. He fears for your safety and feels that the quicker I began the mating process the safer you will be."

"It's a process?"

"Yes."

"And seeing as you only went crazy when we were making out, I'm assuming sex… is in that process."

"You are correct."

I frowned and sighed out. "I don't have a problem with this at all. It's just…"

"You wish to wait until after we are wedded to leave you virtue behind."

"That's exactly what I want! I don't want to have sex yet, even if I do know you're the one. I made a promise to my parents, both parents that when I lose my virginity that it'd be to the man that I love, my husband. I want to keep that promise. The problem is, you seem to trigger at affection."

"How is that a problem?"

"I can't even kiss you, Sesshomaru! If I want to stay a virgin until after the wedding, that means I can't fucking kiss you! If I do kiss you, you'll go bat shit crazy again and who knows what will happen. I mean, I didn't even notice my feet leave the fucking ground", I vented as I motioned to the floor. I ran my hands through my hair and groaned. "I should at least be able to touch you."

"You are a phenomenal woman, Akemi."

"Where is this coming from?"

"It's a fact I felt needed to be stated. For you to keep that promise to your love one is something not women can carry out."

"I know", I said. "And believe me, the struggle was real."

"We should move on. We both have things to do."

"Like what?"

"There will be a ball tonight", Sesshomaru said and he fixed his ravished appearance. That's right, I did that. Wait what a ball? "You will be introduced to the population of our kingdom."

"WHAT?"

* * *

 **The Hunted Q &A**

* * *

Kemi: Oh meh gosh, you guys… You actually sent questions. You, peeps, are so cool!

Sessh: I appreciate you all for participating in making my mate happy.

Inu: Yeah, yeah! Let's just get this thing over with! We have things to do, or do none of you remember?

Kag: Inuyasha, calm down! Akemi is super excited about this and you agreed to do it. The least you can do is be patient.

Inu: *grumbles incoherently*

Kemi: Thanks, Kags. Okay, so on my list it says that the first question comes from… Jackiezedkiler. Her question goes to Rick and Axel –

Axe: Wow we get the first one? It thought we'd be ignored…

Rick: What? No! Of course, _I'll_ get questions! The babes want me. You though… yeah, I'm surprised too.

Liza: The babes want who?

Rick: What I meant was –

Inu: Would ya shuddup and let the kid ask her fucking question?

Kemi: You guys… Anyway, she says "I forgot who is a vampire…"

Axe: We both are.

Rick: *flashes fangs and provides a wink*

Liza: *slaps Rick at the back of the head* What the hell is with your flirting?

Rick: I do it for the fans, babe!

Kemi: Right… Back to the question. "But what are the roles of the vampires in the demonic society? They are virtually immortal even more so than demons, so perhaps they would've been their own little kingdom perhaps was there a war between them? I'm really interested in this because this could be a thing that really hooks vampire lovers into the story!"

Panel: *sits quietly and off guard from important question that would require an informative answer*

Kemi: Well fuck…

Carl: That's a bit unexpected. I was expecting more on the lines of what's your favorite color.

Liza: Same!

Rick: *sits there dumbfounded at historical question* Sorry hun, I don't have an answer for ya. Failed history. Oh, and by the way, we don't like the terms demon or demonic… It's a bit offensive. Makes us feel like Satan's underlings.

Axe: Shut up, Rick. Don't listen to him about the demon thing… He's not so bright. As for where we stand in yokai society, we're pretty much equal…

*Cuts to historic flashback*

Yokai and vampires were two separate societies. Societies which had no idea the other existed. It wasn't until a young vampire maiden came up missing. Vampire society was a small one. It was also a society that stuck together, therefore, noticing someone missing was an easy task. One by one, more maidens ended up missing.

This caused men to go on high alert. They weren't sure what was to happen next. Were their wives next? Who was the next daughter to disappear? What about their queen and princess? With this thought in mind, women were guarded at all time Not a single female traveled alone without at least two men to accompany her as protection.

It was then that the yokai made their appearance. Just like with the small human village that housed Lady Midoriku and Lady Kikyou, that made a proposition. This request was for the vampires to give up their women or to go into war. Seeing as the vampire society was small, the yokai believed that they would concede. But the vampires didn't. If they were to give up their women, how would they reproduce. Their numbers were small enough.

Surely, they went into war.

The war last longer than the yokai expected. And even more surprising, the yokai began to not only lose people but also lose the war. Vampire numbers were small but they were undefeatable. They wouldn't die no matter the number of strikes. Against the pride of the yokai, they surrendered. But they wouldn't end there. They still needed women.

With an idea, the yokai returned with the vampire women they abducted. Said women arrived not only impregnated but mated and happy. The joy wasn't from returning home either. Seeing this, the vampires grew curious and asked questions. What exactly was happening with their women?

*cuts back to Q&A panel*

Axe: By now I'm sure you got the picture. The way yokai and vampires came together is exactly like how we got the humans except vampires went to war and we got our peace treaty within the matter of months.

Rick: Later studies show that vampires are actually bat yokai. We are an extension, so to speak. Honestly, if yo look at the DNA, we are hanyou, just Inuyasha. We're just more human than yokai.

Carl: I thought you failed history.

Rick: I did, but I passed biology.

Kemi: Hm… smart cookie yet a dumb nut. Fascinating…

Sessh: A better way of defining it would be to say that the bat hanyou improved and adapted over time. Their generational course is similar to that of the science of humans.

Kag: Which makes since seeing as vampires are more human than yokai.

Carl: So, would you say that the bat yokai and vampires are stronger than other yokai?

Rick: Hell yeah!

Inu: Hell no! Bats are weak! Vampires just improved over time. They get their immortality and healing rate from the plasma the take from blood. They ain't nothing but carnivores!

Liza: Wait, wait, wait… So, my kids are going to be biting people?

Rick: No babe… I'll be biting you though.

Liza: *shoves him away* Oh quit!

Sessh: They do not drink human blood anymore. Since we have found the key to their life is plasma from blood we have found a way to remove it.

Kemi: Right… and after all of that you _still_ couldn't figure out that the best way to retrieve any women was to make an alliance after the fact that you made an alliance to do exactly that, retrieve women?

Liza: Ooh, burn…

Kemi: *mumbles* Yokai are idiots…

Sessh: Akemi…

Kemi: Fine, let's get back to the questions. The next question comes from Youkai55. Oh, she, actually, has two. Fun. First question goes… to the council? Well fuck, do we not matter?

Kag: Calm down. I'm sure we do to her… maybe she just wants to make sure that everyone feels… important?

Kemi: Well it doesn't matter anyway! We didn't even bring the council! I wasn't expecting _them_ to have questions!

Inu: Well you said the kid has two. What's the other one?

Kemi: Well yeah, maybe you're – what no! This one is to Inutaisho! We don't have him either!

Carl: I guess we really have to go get them now. We can't leave her question unanswered. You promised.

Kemi: *sighs and whines* And I don't go back on my promises… Fine, I'll go get them.

Axe: Are you sure it's a good idea to let her get them?

Councilman 1: What is the meaning of this?

Kemi: Oh, get your briefs out of your ass, we only have a question from the readers. I can't let it go unanswered. I love my readers.

Taisho: What's the question Akemi?

Kemi: Okay it's from reader Youkai55. She says, "I know that Akemi can be a hard headed, stub – *slams clipboard of questions down* What the fuck 55!

Inu: For fucks sake, what is the problem here?

Sessh: I'll take over. The questions states, "I know that Akemi can be hard headed, stubborn, and really foul mouthed when she wants to be." That she is…

Kemi: No one asked you!

Rick: Technically you did, sweetheart.

Kemi: I meant Sesshomaru, not 55. I know I asked the reader!

Councilmen 2: Please proceed with the question. There are many important things we must attend to.

Sessh: Very well. "Why did you accept most of her terms without too much argument?"

Council Woman: Beautiful question, truly! The reasoning behind accepting her terms is simply because there was no reason not to, but many for us to do so.

Councilmen 1: What Akemi asked for is what we assume the people of her village would ask for. AS of right now, she and her friends are the only ones we have as representatives.

Councilmen 4: Not to mention, at this moment we are the ones in need of her towns people. Though I prefer not to say it this way, in this situation we are the dependents where as her town are the independents. We need them more than they need us.

Taisho: Accepting her terms will do us more good than wrong. She came up with things that'd benefit us both. She asked for peace, freedom, integration, and knowledge and training. These are the things that are needed and wanted. It's something mutual. Why not accept those terms? We'd be in denial if we said that standings she asked for is something that we don't want for ourselves.

Councilmen 3: Not to mention, they are rather simple and something we can abide by.

Kemi: Okay… next question please. Inutaisho, this one is for you.

Taisho: Really now? Okay, ask away.

Sessh: "Why isn't your wife apart of the council?"

Taisho: Well there is a good answer for that –

Kemi: That's not the whole question.

Sessh: The rest is irrelevant.

Kemi: No, it isn't. It provides the reasoning for her question.

Sessh: I refuse to read it.

Kemi: Well hell, I don't. *snatches clipboard* "Why isn't your wife apart of the council?"

Sessh: Akemi, do not –

Kemi: "Surely she would want to be a part of these proceedings and she would kick your ass if you purposely excluded her. So, where is she?"

Taisho: *sits shocked but slowly stands to leave*

Kemi: Aye! Not today, your royal highness. You're going to answer this question. So, what if you get grilled. I already got the heat of it!

Sessh: There was no purpose for that. It does not state her reasons behind the question.

Kemi: It was good for me, thank you. So, Inutaisho where is the queen exactly?

Taisho: *clears throat and shifts uncomfortable* I will start by saying the Izayoi is part of the council. At this moment, which usually happens around this time oy year, she is busy.

Kag: Busy with what? Is that why we have yet to meet her?

Taisho: She's busy with planning and making the arrangements for every ceremony that is to come. There are certain traditions we have that must take place that takes a lot of time to arrange. Not to mention that they might contradict with what you ladies may want in your marriage ceremonies.

Council Woman: Though it may seem rather less important than what is going on right now, it, actually, is very important what the Queen is doing. Because what she is doing is time consuming she has not been able to attend the meetings. But she has had say in the matter.

Kemi: And there you have it. I hope that answers you question because anything else we can't provide or it'll ruin the story. Now, next question… Jackie, you again?

Liza: She has more questions?

Kemi: Three more to be exact. I guess she decided she want more answers. "Oh and with the humans, the demons have been distant, so how do they know who's mate is who?"

Rick: Oh…

Sessh: Akemi, you cannot answer that question.

Kemi: Why not? I promised –

Sessh: Would you prefer to keep a promise or let the story carry on smoothly? Move on.

Kemi: Fine… "Do they send their young men out to see if their mates are humans? What if the girl doesn't live in the village but is a mate to a demon? What about the boys? Why is it limited to females? I'm sure there are female demons with human male mates."

Rick: Here's a question for you Jackie, why so many god damn –

Kag: Unfortunately, Jackiezedkiler, we are unable to answer your questions. Unlike your first one and the last reader, these questions will reveal part of the story or further content.

Kemi: I can still answer part of the questions, though can't I?

Sessh: No.

Kemi: But Sesshy –

Sessh: No.

Axe: I wouldn't say she can't answer some. We can leave some answers to at least satisfy the reader.

Taisho: Axel, if you feel that you can do so without revealing further story content, then please feel free. I fear that if we allow Akemi to do it, she'll go overboard.

Axe: How do we know who are mates are? Blood and puberty. Do we send people out to check? Yes. What do we do if they live elsewhere? We find them. What about males? We have those.

Kemi: That's not detailed enough…

Inu: There's no need for any more detail!

Carl: Jackie, I hope we did well enough for you. Sadly, that's all the info we can provide.

Liza: As for any more questions, that's it!

Kag: That completes our Q&A for this chapter. But do remember that it doesn't end here!

Kemi: Wait guys! We can't just end it like that!

Inu: If ya got questions review the chapter or PM Akemi, the author.

Rick: Make sure you don't ask any questions that will reveal story details like Ms. Jackie over here.

Kemi: I LOVE JACKIE! LEAVE HER ALONE!

Rick: She has too many questions!

Kemi: There's never too many questions! Don't you dare go after my readers! Jackie, sweetheart. I loved your questions. You did a very good job. Cupcakes for you!

Sessh: Akemi, you're getting too work over this. You need rest.

Kemi: I do not need –

Sessh: Make sure you leave reviews and more questions for my mate. It overjoys her to receive your feedback. Thank you and goodbye.

Kemi: Sesshomaru, don't be an ass!

Sessh: *throws Akemi over his shoulder*

Kemi: *beats on his back with her fists* Put me down you asshole!

Sessh: *leaves room entirely with opposing Akemi*

Kag: I guess this is where we end it. Akemi would want all of you to know that she appreciates and loves you all.

Axe: As she's usually say, until next time!


	14. My Biological Parents

Disclaimers!

* * *

To Jackiezedkiler: Well damn, I noticed! This is exactly how it happened. 9:22 PM *Email pops up* _You have post Chapter 13…_ 9:25PM *Another email pops up* _Review for The Hunted from Jackiezedkiler_. THREE MINUTES LATER, HOMIE. Dedication…

To Youkai55: *Reads review* Described me to a T, eh? Look don't act like you know me! Okay… maybe a little. *Continues to read* _…I am guy. I'm a guy. A guy. Guy._ _ **GUY.**_ *Shamefully flashes back to everything said* Oh shit… I'm sorry – wait… YOU HAVE A D –

 _ **INUAKEMI HAS BEEN SNATCHED FROM THE COMPUTER BEFORE SHE OPERATED TO DO ANYTHING WORTH REGRETTING. PLEASE ENJOY THE STORY.**_

* * *

Previously

A lot is happening all at once.

I was united with my sister and she's pregnant. She's doing well and for that I'm glad. A large weight has been lifted from my shoulders now that I witness her wellbeing. Or… that could all come from the fact that I punched her mate's lights out. I couldn't help myself. It had to be done.

Other than that, and the new laws, nothing is really going the way I want it to. For starters, I'm next in line to be queen, after I marry that is. I don't hate the idea, it's just too big of an idea to adjust to. And then I finally get close to Sesshomaru. We finally exchange something other than words that is intimate. All of a sudden, it's taken from me. This time, it's not exactly the yokai's fault, but my own. The reason I can't touch Sesshomaru is because I did something wrong. And he may just be going insane inside because of it.

Great.

* * *

The Hunted

Chapter Fourteen  
My Biological Parents

* * *

"This is fucking insane…" I groaned as we were walked by guards to a certain room to be fit in dresses.

"I don't know, I'm feeling kind of like Cinderella", Eliza squealed.

"Fuck Cindy", I mumbled.

"I agreed with Akemi", Carla said. "Cinderella is too much of a damsel in distress. I like Ariel better!"

"Fuck fish bait too!"

"Thinking about it, Ariel did give up a life of adventure just to marry a prince", Kagome said. "I like the new one, Anna better."

"Fuck Frost Bite's little sister! Fuck Disney entirely!"

"Akemi seems more like Merida from Brave."

"I said fuck Disney. That includes Ms. "No-Man-For-Me" too."

"Nah", Eliza said shaking her head. "I wouldn't say Merida, Carl's. Maybe Mulan. She's the no shit taking kinda girl. You know, the independent type?"

"What did I just say? Fuck Disney, fuck the princesses, fuck the non-princess too because Kagome I know you were about to say that Mulan wasn't a princess. I don't care!"

"What's your problem", Kagome asked looking at me as if I were crazy. "I mean c'mon! You're lying if you say you never thought about being a princess when you were younger."

"Yeah, I'm sure you were into fairytales too, right? I mean you are a girl", Eliza added.

Carla nodded in agreement. "You can't say you never dreamed about being a princess, going to a ball, and planning your wedding.

"I can say that." I shrugged and stared ahead of me as I absently rubbed at my shoulder. I didn't realize it until I touch the mark and a minor sting reminded me of what I was doing. "I'm sorry to break your hearts but princesses and fairytales wasn't something I thought of often. Not when the only thing I really wanted was to have my biological parents back and to leave the village that had a magical act of disappearing young girls. The only fictional thing I dreamt about was superheroes and how I wanted to become one so I could save the world from the tragedies I faced. I didn't have time to dream big about princess balls when every time I turned around someone I loved was being taken from me. From my parents to my sister and then my sex driven ex-boyfriend…"

"Okay…" Kagome stopped in front of us all and pressed her hand to my chest. We all paused as they all looked at me, except for the guards we didn't need.

Or maybe we did need them. I think Inutaisho was afraid I'd bail on the dress fitting.

"Kemi… what's going on with you. Just this morning, you were happy."

"And in a way better mood", Carla injected.

"Right! What's climbed up your ass over a few hours?"

I sighed and shook my head. "Nothing! Let's just go get these dresses on and altered. Apparently because everything's my fault and because I'll be next in line for queendom I have a lot of shit to do. Eww… responsibilities…"

"Oh no you don't! We're not moving until you give us some answers!"

"Liza's right", Kagome agreed. "What's wrong?"

I released a large sigh and closed my eyes. "Because of… how things took off with Sesshomaru and I… his inner yokai is a bit upset and on edge."

"Come again?"

"Because I was disrespectful and nearly died, his inner beast wants to claim me and teach me a lesson. Because of it, Inutaisho is telling me and Sesshomaru to be… _distant_."

" _Distant_? You mean as in no sex?"

"Akemi wasn't going to have sex with him anyway. At least not until their wedding night. She made a promise to her parents", Kagome said without letting her eyes leave me. "You can't get intimate with him at all, can you? Not even a kiss."

I shook my head and ran my hands through my hair. "We were in the hall… things got heated. We were making out when he went to my neck. He was nipping at my pulse…"

"It felt good, didn't it?"

"So good", I moaned as I bit my lower lip. "But then it turned into bites. His claws were digging into my hips. Everything began to hurt. If it weren't for Inutaisho… I don't know how far things would have gotten." I then moved my hair from my shoulder and revealed the bite mark. "He literally bit me!"

"Woah", Carla mumbled.

"I can't touch him without things going further than that. At least not if I want to keep my promise. And that's just what I'm going through. Imagine him. He nearly lost control just from kissing me. Imagine what else is happening in his head and…"

"You think it's your fault", Kagome concluded.

"It has to be! I mean I was the one that was rebellious and stubborn."

"You didn't know of any of this. You can't blame yourself", Carla reasoned.

"Yeah that maybe be true but every action comes with a consequence or a benefit. With the way I was acting, there was no doubt in my mind that there were going to be consequences." I turned away and motioned for everyone to continue walking. "I should have thought before acting out. Sesshomaru was right. I am reckless, and because of it he was probably going crazy inside from just looking at me."

"Akemi, you really can't –

"Ladies, we are here."

"Thanks Banquo", I said.

"It's Bankotsu ma'am."

"Right", I mumbled.

At that we all enter the room to arrive at the sight of fabrics dresses mannequins and two people. I folded my arms as the girls all made sounds of awe at the many pricey treasures. They began to travel around the room and explore. I raised a brow and looked. Though my main focus were on the two people standing in conversation.

Attention wasn't drawn to us until the girls started to squeal. That's when I was able to see the facial features of namely one person.

"Dad…" I whispered to myself.

"Ladies, oh you're here! That's fantastic!"

She looked so much like him. Slowly my arms fell as I stepped forward with a frown. From the shape of her dark eyes to the grain of her hair.

"You must be Akemi", she said. "I've heard much about you. Though I'm sorry for what happened, I'm glad for your recovery because… well it put a lot of things behind schedule. Oh geez, now that I'm hearing that out loud I sound like a horrible person."

"Akemi will be fine", Carla said. "Plenty of things she says make her out to be a horrible person when she's not."

"Queen Izayoi", I whispered.

Her smiled broadened as she nodded. "Well yes, how did you know?"

"You look just like him?"

She then frowns and shakes her head but pulls a forced smile. "I'm sorry… who?"

I released a chuckle as I tilted my head. "The man who raised me after my parents passed", I mumbled. "You look just like Leroy."

"Oh my…" She stepped back and frowned. "He… you're…"

"I'm his adoptive daughter", I laughed out with a nod. "My sister, his biological daughter, she's here!"

"What? I have nieces! That means he's –

"Married? Yes, he is."

"Oh please, it's not to Judith, is it? Please tell me it's not. Gosh, I couldn't stand that girl. She always led him on and dragged him around."

"Hey", Eliza croaked. "That's my mom you're talking about!"

"Oh, I'm sorry dear", Izayoi apologized quickly. "Is she –

"No, she's not. He married Alexis."

Izayoi gasped as she covered her mouth. "Oh… she finally admitted her feelings for him…"

"No", I said shaking my head. "Actually… she told him that watching him be dragged along by Judith – sorry Liza – made her sick to her stomach and that he was stupid for allowing it to happen. After that they began to date because –

"She was right and no one ever spoke to him that way before seeing as he was the school's star."

"Yep."

"As for my niece?"

"I'm surprised you haven't noticed before. Her name is Takara Blume. She's blonde with hazel eyes and, now, pregnant."

"She's pregnant", she laughed out. "Wow!" She raised her hands to wipe away the tears and stepped back a bit. "I'm sorry ladies it's just… Wow… Give me a moment, please?"

"Of course", Kagome said.

Izayoi then walked out of the room and Eliza huffed. "What the hell is so wrong with my mother?"

"Don't know", Carla mumbled.

"Let's just hope it's not genetic", I said.

"Bitch –

"You do realize that we have wasted enough time, ladies, because of the mishap with Ms. Genesis' health?"

+We all turned around and saw Sebastian wearing a nice vest and some slacks with the top button to his dress shirt undone and his arms folded. If I wasn't destined to be mated…

"It's you!"

"Very good", Sebastian said to Carla. "You can see. Now if you don't mind, we must get started on the very things we have arrived for, yes?"

"So, you will alter our dresses", I asked sarcastically.

"No, smart ass, I will not alter your dress. Why do you think Madam Izayoi left? Because she was moved by your mutual friend? No! She was leaving to retrieve the seamstress."

"You're rather rude", Kagome mumbled.

"Something crawled up your ass and is having a problem getting out, huh?"

"You're one to talk", Eliza mumbled. I looked to her with an arched brow and she blinked in return. "What? Pay back's a mother."

"Yeah just like yours from what I hear", I responded.

"Let's end this now and began the alterations. Ladies, enter the dressing room labeled with your name and began changing."

"The beginning of my grief", I mumbled as we all did as told. I closed the curtain behind me and sighed. Looking at the dress I frowned. Do they really expect this to look good on me?

The dress was beautiful. It was also very large. Okay… well maybe not that big. It was white and gold. The bodice of the dress was covered in shimmering gold, but not entirely. The gold was formed in a pattern the revealed white silk beneath. It fell to the waist and faltered away to white sheer. The layers to the skirt is what made it appear large. But as I wore it and looked in the mirror, I knew it truly wasn't that big.

"Akemi, are you dressed? You're taking forever."

"I'm… I'm coming. Just give me a second." Gee, if seeing me in this dress takes my breath away just imagine me trying on my wedding gown, right? I pulled back the curtain and stepped out. Already Carla was standing with a seamstress hard at work on the dress she wore.

Now that I see them… they were all wearing dress of gold and white. They, of course, looked different but… our dresses were the same color no less.

"Why are we all wearing gold", Kagome asked.

"Tradition", Izayoi said as she looked through a binder and watched the process of the seamstress. "To wear gold during the ball of introduction means to enter a life of luxury. Only the ones who are being added to the yokai population wear gold meanwhile everyone else wears white and black."

"The ones", Carla questioned as she turned to the queen.

"Be still child."

Izayoi chuckled and shook her head. "You didn't think that our home town is the only place the yokai retrieve mates from, do you?"

"What are you saying", I mumbled.

"What she's saying is that, though it's fewer than males, female yokai mate humans too", Sebastian said as he handed something to Izayoi for approval. "That and you're not the only ones who come here. A yokai's mate can be anywhere in the world. Most of them just so happen to be in your little town."

"How do you know who the mates are", Kagome questioned. "I mean you still haven't explained any of this to us!"

"Hormones, destiny, the beast itself and dreams."

"That's a lot", Eliza said as she inspected her nails.

"Care to explain, Black Butler?"

"Of yeah", Kagome said with a nod. "I totally see that."

"Right, good eye Akemi", Eliza agreed.

"At a certain point in a yokai's life they began to have needs. This is something we are all familiar with, puberty."

"Oh, I get it now. Yokai go through puberty, they go into heat and then the beast reveals to them in a dream of who their mate is, right?"

"You pieced that all together rather well", Izayoi complimented. "Smart girl."

"That I am."

"Let's see if you can understand this. Akemi, you are a special case."

"I'm what?"

"Sesshomaru was a yokai who… developed early. It explains why his strength is so immense. You also developed early, am I correct?"

Slowly I frowned and covered my breast. Things did happen to me a lot earlier in life. My breast growing for example. "How'd you know that?"

"Because mates share more than you think. Often their characteristics are similar, both mentally and physically", Sebastian answered.

"What are you saying", Kagome asked. "How is Akemi special?"

"Sesshomaru had dreams about Akemi at an early age."

"How early", I asked. "And why does it really matter?"

"How old are you dear?"

"I'm 18, why?"

"I asked this because I wanted to know the age gape between you and Sesshomaru. It's quite large but it'll be fine."

"Why? You're still not answering any of my questions from before. How early did Sesshomaru's dreams start?"

"When he was seven, dear."

"So, he went through puberty at seven? How old is he now?"

"He's 25", Sebastian said.

Doing the math in my head I frowned deep. "Wait", Kagome injected before I could.  
I'm not entirely to go at math but that means –

"Sesshomaru is seen years older than Akemi, yes." Izayoi looked at me and smiled. "That only proves how strong your bond is with him."

"It has to be strong if he dreams of you the day you enter this world", Sebastian mumbled.

"Okay, so our bond is strong. Okay, cool", I said as I nodded. "But you're still not explaining how this makes me a special case. Well at least not really?"

"Do you know why you moved to your town?"

"My dad –

"You moved to the town because of us, Akemi", Izayoi said a bit impatient. "You were too far from our grasp and we needed you to be here immediately so that we could do further research on you. We made certain things happen so your father could move your family here. And by certain things I mean we made arrangements for him to become the forest ranger of your small town."

"That…" I stood still as I thought about it. They gave my dad the job. They caused me to move here. They controlled my life. If they hadn't have done that I would have been back in Michigan.

"My parents… they would have been alive…"

"That's not entirely true."

"It is true. They died in a few cities away from the one I grew up in. If I were in Michigan they wouldn't have been there. They would still be alive!"

"I understand that you're lost", Izayoi said. "Learning things like this… it can be hard to adjust to, but you can't blame your parents' death on us. No one knew it was going to happen. Furthermore, we didn't cause it so we didn't kill your parents."

"She's right, Akemi." I turned to Kagome and saw her distraught face. She doesn't like it when I began to mourn over my parents. She doesn't like to see me hurt like that. "Certain things… fate choses for us. Things happen for a reason. How do you know for sure that it wouldn't have happen in Michigan too? At least with you being here you had a great family to raise you."

"You should listen to your friend", Sebastian said as he helped Carla down from the pedestal to help Eliza up. "Instead of adding your frustration from one thing to another, you should just deal with them?"

"What?"

"It's obvious you were already upset over something else when you walked in here. Right now, you're using something trivial to relieve your stress in the wrong way. Learning that we worked hard for you to be with your soul mate should not upset you but make you feel honored. You're looking at the wrong things for the wrong reasons."

"Kemi, you're making yourself upset over nothing", Carla said gently.

"They didn't kill your parents, they died in an accident."

"And we didn't cause for you to have a rocky relationship with your mate either", Sebastian said. I spun on him and he raised a brow. "Yes, I heard your conversation. The fault behind the reason why you can't get close to the prince is your fault alone. Take responsibility for yourself."

"Hey that's a bit far", Kagome snapped.

"Leave him be, dear", Izayoi said. "He's good in these situations, I assure you."

"From what I've seen I know that you are a good girl. You have many great qualities, being responsible is one of them except for when it comes to yourself. In wrong situations, whether it be your fault or no one's at all, you take your frustration out on the people around you. It happens with things as simple as minor headaches to things much larger. I get it. If you're going to be upset then – god damn it – be upset! But do not include others without reasonable validations. It is childish and inconsiderate. Grow up."

"Akemi", Kagome whispered as she reached out. "You –

"No, Kags, he's right." I flipped my hair from my face and shrugged. "I know I can be hard headed, stubborn and… really – and I mean _really_ – foul mouthed. Often, I do snap on people without valid reasoning, but get this, I'm fucking human. You are absolutely right, I need to take responsibility for my actions. It is my fault that I can't kiss Sesshomaru without him going crazy. I fucked up bad when I was refusing to be submissive. It's not entirely my fault though, had I known of the consequences, had I been taught, I would have done things differently. But I wasn't, and that's the fault of the yokai. Not to mention you weren't exactly there when anything went down. Sesshomaru wasn't you average Prince Charming, in fact, he was an ass. He's still an ass! So, you can't really blame me for acting out either. I mean he hung me upside down for nut's sake! And you know what else you can't blame me for? For jumping to the conclusion that my parents died because I was in that small town. For years, before I knew about any of this, I thought that very thing. It's not fucking brand new. I have the right to jump to conclusions! With all the shit I've been through, I have the right! Yeah you were right, jumping off on people is wrong. It's a flaw I have to fix, but don't you dare call me irresponsible. I take responsibilities for my actions very well. Hell, I'm also taking responsibility for the fucking yokai right now! So… before you judge me and tell me what I need to do concerning myself, Sebastian, make sure you get the full details." I began to walk to the dressing room but stop. "Oh, and suck a dick."

I then turned to Izayoi and sighed. "I think the dress fits fine. You did a great job with picking it. So, I'm going to leave. I'm not in the mood for this Disney Princess shit anyway."

* * *

The Hunted Q&A Continued…

* * *

Kemi: Welcome back everyone! I'd like to thank you for reading first of all and for participating in the Q&A. Unfortnately, we don't have that many question for this segment.

Sessh: Perhaps it was because you were being rude to a reader, specifically Youkai55.

Kemi: Look I –

Inu: You also mistaken him for a her.

Kemi: How was I supposed to know that he has a d –

Kag: Akemi, don't say it!

Kemi: *rolls eyes and releases inaudible grumbles* Well I'm sorry 55 for both yelling at you and confusing your parts. And so, what if you described me, as you'd say, to a T… Everyone doesn't need to know…

Axe: I think we should get to our questions now.

Rick: AH! Correction, we should get to our _question_. It's single, we only got one.

Kemi: Shut up Rick the Dick.

Rick: See? This is why you didn't get that many reviews or questions.

Kemi: *pouts at the fact that he may be write and contemplates life choices* Should I really stop being a bitch…? But it's what the people come for, right?

Rick: Queue sappy music!

Hello darkness, my old friend… I come to talk with you again…

Liza: Oh, quit making her feel bad!

Carl: I'll read the question!

Kemi: *passes paper over defeatedly*

Carl: Okay, this question comes yet again from Jackiezedkiler. Hey Jackie! For she says she's sorry for questioning the plot and that she likes the answers that we did provide. She likes the chapter. "It was funny, fresh and left you on a hidden cliff hanger."

Kemi: Oh… thanks Jackie. You're so sweet!

Carl: As for her question, it states, and I quote "WHERE IS SESSHOMARU'S MOM! I'M GOING NUTS THINKING ABOUT WHERE THAT ICE QUEEN IS! IS SHE GOING TO COME SWOOPING IN LIKE AN ANGRYBAT FROM THE SKIES! AHHH!"

Liza: Jesus Carla!

Carl: What? It was in all caps.

Inu: Yeah but you didn't have to fucking scream it, you nut case! Did you forget about our ears?

Carl: Oops… sorry. The rest of the of the message is basically her contemplating whether she messed up on the question or not? You know, questioning the plot.

Kemi: Actually, no, your question is completely fine. I wasn't really thinking about having Sesshy's mom in the story. I wasn't sure how to actually present her but since you're really passionate about it, I'll definitely include her. You gave me an idea.

Sessh: What gives you the idea that my mother is cold enough to be consider an Ice Queen?

Kag: No mean in disrespect, Sesshomaru, but… have you met yourself. You're the Ice Prince. Your father isn't all that bad so it has to come from somewhere.

Kemi: Babe, you're an ass so your mother has to be a bitch, right?

Sessh: *growls warningly* Akemi…

Kemi: What?

Rick: If she's a bitch and you're a bitch then you should get along well then, right?

Kemi: Shut the fuck up, Rick!

Inu: Why are you even protecting her, anyway? Sesshomaru, you hate your mother!

Sessh: That matter isn't important as of now.

Kemi: Wait Sesshy… you have problems with your mother? Why?

Sessh: We will not discuss it.

Liza: Oh c'mon!

Carl: Give us a hint.

Sessh: I believe Akemi would like to save it for her story.

Kemi: No, I wanna hear it.

Sessh: My mother… *sighs irritably* My mother is a bitch.

Everyone but Sessh: WOAH!

Rick: I knew it.

Sessh: Rick, shut up.

Kemi: Well that's all I can reveal for right now. As for anything else, Q&A is still on. You guys, you can ask as many questions as you want. Just don't expect any spoilers. I mean, I'll answer them a best as I can. I prefer that no question goes unanswered. Also, it's okay if you don't want to ask questions. Simple reviews are fine to. You know I like those. Other than that, this will be it! I love you guys. Until next time, my chimichangas!


	15. Meeting the Kingdom 1

Disclaimers!

* * *

To Jackiezedkiler: *squeals insanely* She called me Kemi-sama! Okay, whenever I'm writing I know who to put first in the review replies. I actually like Disney, I just felt like bashing some of the princesses. But if you really look at it, some did abandon their dreams just for a guy. You know what century they're from…

To Evy: I'm glad you enjoyed the update. As for the Q&A, as long as there are questions coming there will be a Q&A at the bottom. And it's not like I'm replacing the story for the Q&A. Most of the chaps are pre-written and split in half based on my average page count in my word doc. So, to "stop the Q&A where the story should be" is kind of not possible because there wasn't story to put there in the first place. The Q&A is extra to answer any question to relieve confusion and also to help me write better to limit confusion the next time. I understand where you're coming from, and I appreciate your review but until all questions are answered or more than one person ask for what you want I can't stop it. Some people enjoy the Q&A. So, for now, if you don't mind, please just skip over it if it bothers you. I hope I didn't offend you in any way. It is not my intentions.

Kami: Thank you so much. I find it very fascinating as well. Thanks for the question. I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to insert it into the Q&A below.

Youkai55: I know but I still feel weird about it... But then again we all know how I can be. I'm still going to continue to apologize for it so... Yeah! Your questions will be answered down below.

TroubleDaNewsie: I'm so glad I can change your perspective of modern day Inuyasha. TO be honest, I love modern day Inuyasha. Reason being is because I think changing the Feudal Era... it feels wrong to me. I'm American and I don't want to touch on the Japanese history because I don't know much about it. I'd feel disrespectful if I got something wrong. But there are people who can do it. Hats off to you! As for your questions... they will be included in the Q&A below.

* * *

Previously

Last you were here you witnessed me go off on Sebastian. I know I can sometimes put pressure on the people around me but everything else he said was uncalled for! I have a lot on my mind right now and I'm sorry if I'm not in the mood to play dress up and wear a freakin' tiara!

To be honest, there's not much for me to say. That's all the happened. I got grilled by a butler about what kind of person I need to be, like I'm not doubting myself enough. Problem is, I don't even understand where all of my inner turmoil is coming from. I need to find out quick because turmoil is something I don't need. What I need is to think. I need time to take in everything that's going on and to make the right move. And if you ask me... a big pointless ball won't help with that.

* * *

The Hunted

Chapter Fifteen  
Meeting the Kingdom +1

* * *

"Well… I guess this is our prom, right", Kagome said with a laugh as we were being prepped for the ball.

I gave a smirk as the cosmetologist worked on my eye shadow. After spending some time alone and then talking to Takara, catching up, I cooled down. I can admit, I blew up a bit at the dress fitting. I won't lie and say I didn't. And perhaps Sebastian was right. I can't take my anger out on others, I totally did with him. But then again, I was upset with him too, so that could be part of it. But I do know that when I blew up and everyone caught the heat. I may not have directed it towards them but they were there. Because they witnessed it, they got it.

And now I feel bad. But can you really blame me?

Ever since all of this started, it's kind of been non-stop torture for me.

I know what you're thinking. _NOn-sTop toRtuRe, Akemi what do you mean torture? You're a princess now!_

Okay, yeah not entirely. I'm not a princess until I marry. The torture is there though. You know it is. From the hunt itself to what happened in the hunt with both the fights with Sessh and the blaxskin, then the meeting, the coma, my sister, the truth behind my parents, my non-existing intimacy with Sesshomaru… When will it end? This whole thing has been torturous and I have the right to be pissed about it.

But I also have to learn to control my emotions. At least, that's what Takara was saying.

When we were talking she knew something was wrong. There is no getting pass her. Not to mention, she was excited because it has been years since she was last able to give sisterly advice. After telling her everything she said that I have been through torture. I haven't looked into that way until she said it. She's right, I have been through hell. But she also said that though I have been through a lot within a couple of months, I have to learn to use it to my advantage. I have to manage my emotions and I have a mate to help with that. She's knows that I'm rather independent. So, her telling me to trust Sesshomaru with my problems was something I took to heart. I listen to her the most.

"Kemi, sweetheart, I know it's kind of the last thing you want but you will be royalty soon. And sooner or later, you'll have to – like Sebastian said – grow up. You are very mature, yet at the same time you are the most immature person I've ever known. You'll have to learn how to control and filter yourself. Not just for everyone else and the kingdom, but also for you. Once you do that, you'll face less problems and the problems that you have no choice but to face will be easier to deal with."

It disgusted me, but I knew she was right. I don't want to let go of my childish ways. Let's be honest, how I act is what makes me, me. But there are ways that I can still be my laid-back self but also be mature in all the right aspects. I'll have to become a better me.

Who'd thought that I can get any better, am I right?

Finished with my eyes, I was now able to take in my full appearance. My hair was curled and placed in an up do off to the left side of my head with stray tendrils of hair falling randomly but beautifully. Just like the other girls, my makeup had a hint of gold to it. I kind of felt weird because, though it was all of our night – yet again – Kagome and I got a bit of an extra flair to our appearance. It's because we'll be marrying into the royal family and they want us to stand out. Both Kagome and I had small tiara-like head bands. They didn't give us actual tiaras because doing so would be disrespect to the crown because we aren't yet apart of it. Because we will be, they gave us something similar so that people will know. Izayoi said she went through the same thing.

To make matters worse and to make me feel ever more horrible, I was given an even bigger flair. And it's all because I'll be next in line. Compared to the others simple glitter eyeshadow, they gave me jewels along my eyeliner. My headband had a bit more to it than Kagome's. My dress was a bit fancier they theirs and I had a better jewelry. My entire aura reeked with Queen-To-Be.

I hated it. I just feel weird. Before, like in the beginning, Carla and Eliza believed I was a diva and wanted attention. Kagome and I knew that was the very opposite of want I wanted. I just drew attention because of my unique life situation. I was the only person in our small town that lost her parents at a young age and was adopted. I just so happened to be gifted with the ability to perform.

I never liked much attention and I hated that everyone thought I did. Now with this… royalty things, it's making it worse. How does the girls think of me now? What will happen? I don't want to stand out more than everyone else! I had enough of that in my life.

I don't want to be the black sheep and I most certainly can't stand being the lone wolf anymore!

"Akemi, are you okay?"

I turned to look at the girls. They looked worried and I guess it's because of the look on my face.

"What's wrong? Do you not like something", a cosmetologist asked.

"That can't be", Eliza said. "She's looks amazing!"

"No, no", I said shaking my head. "Uh I mean yes? No! I like it. I love it! You guys truly did an amazing job. I never looked so great in my life. I love it, I really do."

Kagome frown and turned to the ladies who helped us get ready. "Can we have some time to talk, just us four girls please?" She's on to me.

They all walked out of the door and I sat back in my seat. The other pulled their seats closer to mine and we all sat in silence for a few seconds.

"What's wrong Akemi?"

"I… I don't want this."

"What do you mean", Eliza asked. In her voice, I could hear a bit of rebellion. That's exactly what I didn't want. She's thinking I'm a diva again.

"That right there. That's exactly why I don't want this!"

"What are you talking about", Carla asked.

"All of this! The royalty, the special care, the extra flair… I feel weird about it all."

They all stared at me but Eliza was the first to break. A smile spread on her face and she began to laugh. "I get it! Akemi thinks we don't like her still."

"What", Kagome said with a disbelieving chuckle. She turned to me expecting the same reaction. When I didn't give it and only sat the more depressed she stopped. "Is this true?"

"A bit… yeah."

"Let me explain. Remember when this al started and Carla and I didn't like you guys? We thought you were divas and thought that maybe you two thought you were better than us? Akemi thinks that because of all of this extra attention she's getting… we think it's going to her head."

"I don't think that", Carla said. "I knew I was wrong about it once I began to get to know you better."

"Akemi, you know I don't think that", Kagome reasoned. "I've known you since forever. I know you want to very opposite of the spotlight. You hate it."

"What about you Liza", Carla asked.

"Bro, of course I'm a bit jealous but I don't think you're snobby. Well at least not anymore. IT's nto your fault you getting this. You didn't ask for it. And I know it's not something you want. You were against it from the very beginning." Eliza sighed out and rubbed her hands together. "I have a confession to make…"

"Oh please don't", I groaned. "I've read enough stories to know what's going to happen next. It's the last thing –

"Shut up and let me talk, you ass", Eliza snapped. "Here it is, I always liked you. I felt bad for yet I envied you at the same time. I know you got all this attention back at home. I noticed it and I was jealous. I wanted your attention. But I felt bad because I could tell you didn't like it, it wa forced on you. The reason why I liked you is because you handled everything so well. Anyone who thought it'd be a good idea to step up to you, you knocked the down by telling them off. Everyone thought you were a diva but honestly you never were. We just couldn't figure out what else to call a person who gets attention like you did. It's just, everywhere you went, you drew eyes but you never let that get to your head. You always had a good head. That's why I liked you. I just didn't want to say because I wish I could have done things the way you did them. I know I can't. If I was in your place, I'd become the snob. I wanted what you had, all of it, but I know I could never have it nor handle it."

"Wow", I mumbled. "Thanks Eliza. That makes me feel better."

"Good because I'm not saying it again. Honestly Akemi, you look fucking perfect! You know you do. There's nothing wrong with gloating in it only a little bit. Work what you have! Use this as confidence! I know you don't want the crown because you don't want to attention. Don't look at it that way. Look at it like this, you have the power to change things for the better. Let that drive you. Forget about the attention, Akemi, that's change something you can't change. It's your trait. Just use it to your advantage. Work it like Beyoncé!"

I stood up and sighed. "Why is everyone better at this than I am? Didn't I use to be the person that gave bomb advice?"

"You can't do it all the time", Kagome said with a smile. "Even the hero needs someone to save them every once in a while."

Carla nodded and pulled me in for a hug. "You can lean on us, Akemi. We know when the tables are turned – because they always are – you'll do it for us. Right now… it's just not a good time for you. Everyone has the dark times. This time it's yours. But you have us to help you with it."

"You're not in this alone, kay", Eliza said with a warm smile. "We're here for you."

"Even if you are a bitch sometimes", Kagome added.

Releasing a snort, I rolled my eyes and laughed out. "You guys… you're amazing. Thank you, honestly."

"Ladies", Izayoi called out as she knocked on the door. She then peeked in and gasped. "Oh my, you all look lovely."

I smiled and looked down at my dress as I stood. "You really think so?"

"I can assure you Sesshomaru would be in awe." She sighed out as she twirled a lock of my hair around her finger. "Speaking of which, they men are waiting by the entrance. Everyone have arrived. All we need is you."

"Well we're ready", Carla said.

"Excellent", she said. "Follow me then."

Everyone walked out of the door. I sighed and took look around before leaving last. From there the girls and I were escorted by the queen and more guards than what we needed. I was informed that the reason for the heavy security was because of the event being held in the palace. Other than that, Kagome and I would usually either be shadowed or we won't have any guards.

Walking in an unintentional line, it was easy figuring out where to go. I was the very last person in this line. Though my head was bowed, to avoid the attention from any palace employee gawking eyes, following the small trail from Eliza's dress was made easy.

"Gentlemen", Izayoi said with her alluring voice. At that my head shot up and I was met with the gaze of the guys. They were all waiting by the doors with Inutaisho.

I cleared my throat and rubbed the back of my neck as Sesshomaru approached me. "You look striking."

I opened my mouth to say something witty like "keep your jaw closed, big boy, I know". Let's be honest, that's exactly what I was going to say, but I didn't. My mouth snapped closed and I stared wide eyed at the floor, thinking of an appropriate think to say in response to a compliment. I blinked a few times before a voice came to me.

How about thank you, jack ass?

"Th-thank you", I mumbled. "Um… you look stunning too?"

"Are you alright?"

"Peachy", I said with a large grin.

"You're lying."

"Okay I'm nervous." I said it quickly in efforts to fix my mistake in lying. He knew the truth, I knew the truth. We all know the truth!

"Why?"

"I know I'm not supposed to think this but… what will everyone think of me…?"

"This is the cause of your discomfort?"

I gave him a deadpan look. I want to say something sarcastic so bad but I'm trying to be a good girl. I'm trying to prove that… I can be royalty worthy tonight. So, I'll say something else instead.

"Yes." Good job. I hate this.

"I'd never thought I'd see the day when you'd take the thoughts of how others think of you into consideration. What is really on your mind?"

"Not a matter to discuss right now, but still that no less."

"Akemi, I can assure you as we stand right now that the people will think only the best of you. You've made an accomplishment this year. You're changing society without a crown. Don't sell yourself short. Do not take the identity of someone self-conscious now. That is not the Akemi I know. That's not the person the people want to see. They want to see you."

I looked elsewhere but he grabbed my attention when he took my chin into his grip. We looked in each other's eyes, did nothing but that. It made me feel small.

"You will be fine."

"Sesshomaru…" We both turned and saw Inutaisho standing in front of open doors. Everyone else were already inside the ballroom. "Is everything okay? It's time to go."

"Akemi?"

Closing my eyes I released a sigh and nodded my head. I could do this. To be honest, did I really have a choice in the matter?

"If you're worried about the people, Akemi", Inutaisho began, "don't be. They already love you. They enjoy your attitude. They appreciate your determination and strength. There is nothing to worry about."

"Even if they didn't, it wouldn't take you much to win them over. The woman that I know you to be wouldn't go for it. Yet, you also aren't one to give much thought to what others perceive of you."

I let out a breath and rolled my eyes. "Well if you're gonna put it that way, let's go out here and give these people hell!" I then provided a smirk and held my head high.

Their right, Akemi doesn't care about what others think. Her motto is "I give no fucks." Though I don't feel much like that Akemi at the moment, I can't show them that. Things, right now, are bigger than my feelings.

"Shall we?"

"We shall", I say dramatically.

At that, we were announced and hooked to the arm of Sesshomaru I entered the grand room. Meeting us were applauding people and recording cameras. Feeling nervous, I swallowed deeply.

"Everything will go swell. You're doing a great job."

I listened to Sesshomaru but didn't respond. As we stood beside the others and formalities were made, I stood gawking at my surroundings. I made sure to place on a pleasant look compared to my resting bitch face. But... the more I looked the more I realized something...

Will I ever be the same Akemi? All of this royalty business, people looking at me differently, what I'm wearing... it's not something I'm used to. Id she even worth reverting back to? I let out a sigh and bowed my head. What's going on with me?

"Akemi", Sesshomaru called out.

"Uh... yes Sessh, what's going on?"

"That was the question I was prepared to ask you?"

"Oh right", I mumbled. "I'm -

"Before you continue to say that you are well, know this..." I bit my lower lip. So, he knows me well. "Yes, things will cahnge for you and around you, but you shouldn't allow yourself to change as well."

"Great advice, thanks."

"Is that sarcasm."

"It's funny, I don't even know anymore myself."

"Hn."

"Akemi! Akemi!"

Turning away from Sesshomaru, I saw a group of people walking over to me. Now that I'm paying attention, they were here the entire time. Similar groups of people were crowding the others. I could see Kagome talking towards a camera with a smile.

"What's happening", I asked Sesshomaru as he to a look at the group.

"It's the press. They'd like a word with you. It is completely fine if you -

"No, I'll talk to them."

"Very well. Be cautious in their motives." At that he waved them over With vigor, I was surrounded by them with flashing cameras in my face. I feel like there were more than I thought I saw before. Did some... leave the other groups...?

"H-hey", I said with a faint smile. "Mind giving me some space?" Instantly they backed up and lessened the lights. I feel like half of that was due to the authorizing aura Sesshomaru gave. "Thanks..."

"How does it feel knowing that your mate is Prince Sesshomaru?"

"Prince? He's a what now?" Everyone gasped and I laughed and waved my hands. "I'm joking. It's a bit overwhelming", I said with a laugh. "I guess daddy spoke the truth when he called me his little princess, am I right?" They all laughed and I shrugged. "But on a serious note, I was never really one for politics, yet here I am working with the council and I'm not even crowned yet."

"Has it ever occurred to you that the reason the council considered your proclaimation is because one day you will be princess?"

"Good question... what's your name?"

"Simon, miss."

"Simon... of course it is", I said looking at the guy who reminded me awfully a lot of the chipmunk who shared his name. Seriously, puffy cheeks and everything! "There was no doubt in my mind that it could have been the case. But then again, I wasn't taking no for an answer either. I feel it was my attitude that drove them, along with what happened."

"What if your attitude turned out to have been your down fall?"

"My attitude is never..." I trailed off and frowned a bit. Quicker than a blink, my expression changed. "My attitude is my strength. In the end it helped. But even if it didn't, it wouldn't matter because my attitude won't take no for an answer. So, I was going to win either way."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that if they would have told me no, my response would have been the same." Feeling a bit of my old self slip back, I stood tall. "If they refused my requests to change the accords then... I would have refused... to marry Sesshomaru. None of us wanted that, especially me, but I couldn't be selfish in the moment." I licked my lips and cleared my throat. "I know this is getting a bit old but, I did get hurt out there. What I thought was fine turned out to be more fatal. I was taught to deal with poisoned systems, but apparently, I'm no expert. What if I wasn't taught? What if I didn't know how to fight? You wouldn't have a Princess Akemi. A lot of girls don't know what I know, so, these girls will end in much fatal predicaments if not dead. I want to change that because it shouldn't have even gotten this far. Yes, I want to marry Sesshomaru but my wants will not come before the people's needs."

"Very well said, Akemi", Inutaisho said out of nowhere. I turned to see him smiling with Izayoi by his side. An arm then wrapped around my waist and I looked to Sesshomaru. With a sigh, I released all the tension I held inside.

Was this what I was afraid of? The change that is bound to come? I looked to the press as they listened to Inutaisho speak. Listening to him I realize that I didn't sound much different. I was becoming a new person. I was becomig a leader, but I was still the same. My morals, heart, mind, and ideas weren't changing. That is if you can even call it change! If anything, I'm growing! I'm evolving into something new something better! And that's good...

I can admit, I was afraid before. People usually fear this process, it's normal. Perhaps, that's the reason why I was doubting myself, and adding blame for everything wrong that was happening. I was afraid that I wouldn't be good enough. But now that I hear myself speak and know that I have the king himself agree with me, I know that... I may do okay.

Even if I do have to slip in a fucking ball gown and heels, I mean what the fuckery!

About ten minutes or so, the press was dismissed and we were relieved to enjoy the fesitivites of the ball. I didn't think that there were much seeing as it's a formal party, but I didn't say it alloud.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better."

"And I assume the tension in you has disappeared? May I asked how this has come to be?"

"I had an epiphany", I said with a smirk.

"Oh?"

"Oh indeed! Ya see, I thought maybe that you guys were just being nice and supportive before when you said I'd do fine as a world leader or whatever. So, in my mind I kind of didn't listen."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"You were doing well Sesshomaru. Don't revert to an ass now. Shut up."

"Your disrespect was at an all-time low. I'll say the same to you, do not return to your stubborn ways."

"Oh bite me for it, hound", I said jokingly. "But like I said, I didn't listen. I regret it. Because I didn't listen I doubted myself. I thought that I would screw something up. I bundled up all of my mistakes into something bigger and used it against myself saying that because of it, I couldn't be what a princess should be, let alone queen. But then I spoke to the press and listened to you father. He gave his approval and he spoke... just like I did. We sounded similar. Then I knew... hell if I sound like your dad then I must be like him in some ways. If I screwed up he must have too."

"He has made mistakes in his past, yes. Do know that in order to thrive... some causalities will be made. The ones you have caused, though Akemi, they aren't as great as the ones he has caused. You were still too hard on yourself."

"I see that now", I said looking at the glass that was given to me before. It had some sort of champagne in it. I don't think yokai follow the same laws as humans. They give no fucks about underage drinking. But then again, if you look at it, their healing factor makes it hard to get wasted. So... why would they care about their teens drinking like stupid?

I then smiled up at him. "How are you feeling?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well with all that happened earlier... I kind of feel bad for it. That's one mistake I was holding against myself."

"Hn", he said. "It might have been another reason you were doubting yourself as well."

"What are you talking about?"

"You have been exposed to my yokai, Akemi. Because I have somehow reached out to your soul, you hunger for our mating just like I do. You've had a taste and now your spirit wants more. Because ou are being deprived from uniting you may feel depressed at some points of time. It's different for everyone. I didn't think it'd effect you as much because of the strength I see in you."

"Well you were wrong, asshole! It would have been nice to know that! And here I thought it was all me!"

"A lover's quarrel I see..."

We both turned around and my brows went up. What I saw was a yokai woman. Her entire being said seduction. Her hair was pulled up into two separate ponytails and with bangs and two tendrils framing her face. Her face itself was gorgeous. She was wearing a very form fitting dress that hugged her curves well. Her aura reeked domination and trouble. Almost like mine a little bit... I arched a brow and clutched onto Sesshomaru.

I don't have time for her to be getting any ideas.

"Oh please, girl, I'm not here to take your man."

"That's not what I'm worried about at all", I said have believing it. "Believe it or not, I got a tight lock on him. _Tight_."

"Well Sesshomaru, aren't you going to introduce me?"

"You know her", I asked lightly, as I turned an eye on him.

His eyes looked down to me and widened a bit. What face was I wearing? Did the eye I give him have evil dwelling inside? I want to know because I could have sworn I saw a bit of fear spark in his eyes.

"Well Sesshomaru", I mumbled. "Aren't you going to introduce me to the beaming light of joy hear?"

His mouth opened. And he looked elsewhere. My eyes widened as she chuckled beside me. Did he just blush? He eyed here and released a sigh before rolling his eyes. His hand came up and rubbed his temples.

"You're taking awfully long there, Maru."

"Maru? Oh, she even has a pet name for you. How cute", I cooed out with a smile before returning to my irritating look. "If you don't start talking now, so help me God, there will be hell raining down. Hard."

"Oh... I like this one, Maru?"

"This one!"

"Akemi", Sesshomaru groaned. "Please you're -

"Tell me I'm causing a scene. I dare you. No, I triple dog dare you. Triple dog as in you, your father, and your brother. Test me. Now talk. Immediately."

"If you don't, then I will, Sesshy. Is that what you call him?"

"Don't call me that", Sesshomaru said as I said the same thing to her.

"Akemi, you are looking into this the wrong way. It is not what you think."

"How about you explain so I'll have a better understanding."

"Akemi, meet... my mother, Kimi Gobodo. Mother, this Akemi Genesis-Blume, my mate and future to the kingdom."

"So I hear."

"I didn't", I coughed. "She's your mother?"

"Oh, child, don't you see the resemblance?"

"Yes, I do actually", I said weighing it with a tilt of my head. Looking at her silver hair, gold eyes, magenta markings and crescent moon the two shared, it became extremely evident. Actually, the magenta mark and crescent moon came from Kimi. Inutaisho's marks were a bluish color, and he didn't have a crescent moon.

"Well... now that things are all cleared up, Akemi, I'd like to speak to you in private."

"Of course -

"No." At that Sesshomaru, yanked me behind him.

I gave an audible squeaked as I stumbled. I was sure to hit his back. "Hey! Be more gentle, I know I look like I'm working these heels but c'mon, it is _not_ easy!"

"Sesshomaru, don't get ahead of yourself. I just want to talk to the girl. She will be my daughter-in-law after all."

"Right, what's your problem, Sessh?"

"Akemi, you don't understand." I looked around him at his mother and arched a brow. She looked fine to me. "She's not what you think. Nothing is ever fine with my mother. She... she is crazy and under handed."

"Really now?"

"Yes."

"Sesshomaru, must you dwell on the past. I won't hurt there girl. I actually like her. She has an exquisite head on her shoulders. Not to mention she's goregous."

"Oh", I said flattered. "Well thank you." I then flipped a tendril of my hair with confidence.

"Akemi, don't feed into her compliments. She's only wheeling you in."

"Akemi, leaves no compliment left unheard", I said. "If she wants to talk well about me, let her!"

"See! She's okay with it! I just want to talk with her. Grant me this one thing."

I looked between the two and knew that there was indeed something wrong. Sesshomaru really didn't trust his mother. As for her, she really wanted to talk to me. Though, I wanted to side with him isw no wrong in listening to her. Besides, I was curious.

"Sesshomaru... I want to talk to her."

"What", he practically snarled.

I frowned at that. "Look, don't get snippy with me. I said I want to talk to her!"

He growled before grabbing me by my arm and ushering me away. "Stay where you are, do not move, mother." I looked back at her as she sipped from her class with blood red lips. I then looked to him. Then is when I noticed how pissed off he was.

"Whoa... calm down."

"I won't allow it."

"You don't have to allow anything. I want to talk to your mother. I mean, what's wrong with it? Afraid she'll reveal embarrassing photos. Doesn't look like she came prepared."

"I wish it was that mundane. That woman... she's isn't good for anything. You can't trust anything she says. She's lied to me for years."

"What could be so bad about her? I mean, yeah she kind of gives me the idea of trouble but... I can't judge her too quickly. You saw where that got me just a few seconds ago. I thought she was a lover."

"You should follow you internal instinct."

"Well in that case, let me talk to her."

"That's truly what you instinct says?"

"Believe it or not... yes. What's wrong, Sessh? What did she do?"

"Just know that... she's the reason I rebelled against my father, Inuyasha and the human race entirely. The woman is no good."

"She hates humans? Why?"

"She still has feelings for my father, of Izayoi she's envious." He then looked from his mother to me. "She's taking a liking to you, Akemi. It's suspicious."

"So let me figure out why, Sesshomaru. We'll investigate together. Whatever she has to say, I'll tell you. Let me wheel her in, have her trust me. As soon as we figure it out or you get too uncomfortable, I'll stop."

"I'm already overly uncomfortable with it. Akemi, I wish nothing more but for you to stay away from her."

"And if I do, will that stop her?" His eyes widened and look taken back. "You seem like you believe that she really wants to talk to me. She looks like a person who won't give up. I kinda get the vibe that she's almost like me."

"Don't ever compare yourself to her. You're more than her!"

"Okay, fine! Yeah whatever!" I looked to her and frowned. She smiled and waved. Looking back to Sesshomaru, I sighed. "Do you think she'll really stop at a no? Will she listen to you when you say stay away? Will she stop here? Tell me now, because I don't think she will. You're persistent, Sessh, too persistent. I see that in your father but it may also come from her."

"You're right. She'll stop at nothing to get what she wants." He held me close and caressed my cheek. "That is exactly why I fear for you."

"Then let me make her think she's getting what she wants. If you feel I'm getting to close, if it gets dangerous, let me know and I'll stop. I promise. But for now, it's just a just a talk. What harm can it do?"

"Much harm."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Positive thoughts, please."

"Very well. But I will not stray far."

"I never thought you would, for a second." I kissed his cheek and backed away. "I'll be right back."

"Hn."

I snorted and walked away. Looking at Kimi, I smiled. "Hi."

"So you finally agreed?"

"I talked him into it. He was really set on me not talking to you. Can I ask why?"

She deflated a bit and looked into her half empty glass. "I wasn't such a great mother in the past." For a second, I felt a bit bad for her. It could be that she is feeling a bit guilt. "But is it hard to believe that I may actually want to do better? At least meet his future wife and be a part of his future!"

His future is the kingdom though... Let's not jump to conclusions, Akemi, but let's also not stay planted in the introductory. We have no idea what the body of this situation is. But do believe, I'm going to figure it out.

"No, Kimi... there's nothing wrong with that." I gave a small smile and stepped forward. "Take it or not, I do believe in second chances." I just don't tread lightly with them. "Whatever that's going on with you two, perhaps it can be solved. But for now, let's get to that conversation, yeah? Izayoi, is sweet but there's nothing like meeting the blood mother of my future husband."

"I couldn't agree more. There's a balcony around here somewhere. It's best we discuss it there. Less noise and distractions. Shall we?" She offered her hand.

Looking to it, I smiled before accepting. "We shall."

* * *

The Hunted Q&A ContinuedThe Hunted Q&A Continued

* * *

Kemi: Hello everyone! Sorry I'm late. What has it been, two weeks? Yeah, just about... Well sorry! I had a lto going on. Family was in town. We had an early firework celebration. I've been dealing with school because I was taking spring semester... The whole nine yards of life happened within the two weeks so... Yeah! Getting to the subject at hand, we have a lot of questions today!

Kag: It's not a lot a lot, but it's more than usual.

Sessh: Perhaps we should start so that we may go through them all at a reasonable pace.

Kemi: Aw Sessh... you and your reason. It's so cute! But yeah, I guess you're right. First question comes from... Kami! Oh... I like your name, brochacho.

Inu: What does the kid have as a question?

Kemi: Right! Kami says, "This story is a very fascinating read..." Oh thank you! "...this being in an alternate time line and all that jazz. But I am curious, what motivated you to write this story in the first place? And please don't tell me it was just to bang Sesshomaru, though I wouldn't blame you for it." Ohoho... you have no idea, Kami-baby.

Liza: Hey, Kemi! I think it's time you put your author hat on.

Kemi: You're right... *bows down and flips hair dramatic as she places on Deadpool cap*

InuK: I'm ready for my close up, peeps.

Rick: Answer the question author.

InuK: Bite me! An-tea-way, the motivation behind the story, eh...? I forgot!

Everyone: What?

InuK: I mean I remember most of it but there was also another reason and I can't remember. I usually take an idea and run with it. But what I do remember is that I got the idea from my fav book series. It's what I call a double trilogy because it's two separate trilogies that relates in story background. They're called Darkest Powers and Darkness Rising. Make sure you read them in order or all your shits fucked up. They were being hunted for their supernatural gifts and all where they had to run and live off of nothing. And then Hunger Games and The Maze happened... I got inspired! I then thought, how about I make a story like that... but instead of hunting them for testing or their abilities... let's hunt for love!

Inu: Weirdo...

Kemi: *grabs hat* Fuck off, I'm authoring! *puts hat back on*

InuK: But as I was saying... I got inspired. And then I saw another story on Fanfic about girls fighting for their lives... It was way different from this but in the end they fell in love or something... So yeah, that's how it happened.

Axel: How nice and very informing!

Kemi: *kisses hat and throws it* Yeah, it was. Lovely question there, Kami. Sad;y, we have to move on to the next one. Next question is from a regular.

Rick: You mean the one you mistaken for a chick?

Kemi: Shut _up,_ Rick!

Kag: I'll take over. Youkai55 says to the guys, "Someone mentioned that you guys had dreams about your future mates when you were very young, were these dreams based in instinct or knowledge of who your destined mates are?"

Kemi: I love that you guys asks important question here. I like it more when it's not directed towards me. Rick, how about you answer.

Rick: Suck a -

Sessh: Finish that sentence and I'll kill you.

Carl: Someone needs to answer the question!

Taisho: He asked whether it is on instinct or knowledge, right? Well, it is more so both. Whether you believe it or not, yokai are reincarnated as well. A yokai mate is a soul mate, mean no other is right for that person. Due to our past lives, when we hit puberty our beast alerts us of exactly who we need to find. So, if you would, it is an instinct but also, a hidden knowledge we use. Our souls know our mates but our flesh doesn't until it is revealed.

Kemi: Nicely put, Taisho.

Taisho: Thank you.

Kemi: Movig on -

Liza: Not so quick, Kemi. You have one from Youkai too.

Kemi: I'm not surprised, 55 is my main piece!

Kag: You won't mind the question. "Why can't you relax and be happy like the other three?"

Kemi: Here's a question... Why must you always pick on me? What did I do? Everyone else gets educational question meanwhile I get the question that makes me soul search!

Liza: You're be dramatic. This is totally what he means...

Kemi: Okay, I get you point!

Kag: "I understand your past and I'm sorry that you had to go through all of that. However, you now have your sister back as well as a guy that is going to love you for all eternity. Deep down inside, you know this is what every girl wants, including you Kemi. True, Disney Princesses can be over the top and you are more like Mononoke (look her up. She's one bad-ass female) anyhow. But even she found love in the end."

Kemi: Who the fuck is Mononoke? Mojojojo's sister?

Sessh: How did you come up with that conclusion?

Kemi: Lil' Mono got to many N's and Mojo got a lot of J's. And the both have the four syllables with O's.

Carl: Oh, how your brain wonders...

Kemi: Look 55 -

Kag: Before you shout at him, he says this... "Go ahead and scream at me if you want, but the question is out there and YOU have to answer it..."

Kemi: Ohoho! So, you think you know me...

Kag: "... and don't you dare be rude to Lady Izayoi! She is going to be your mother-in-law and she is one of the most genuine and nicest ladies you are ever going to meet."

Kemi: What? I was never mean to Lady Izayoi! ...was I?

Inu: How about you answer the guy's question?

Kemi: Okay look, I'm trying to relax. It's not just my past that's getting to me that's making me tense, it's my future. Will I do good or will I screw up? Yeah, I can be a baddest bitch alive but I call also be a bad bitch. I worried that if I continue acting like this I mess things up. I can't be a queen when I'm not ready, you know? I want to get into all of the good stuff about becoming a princess but... my mind doesn't work that way. I first think of the problems. I always go by a motto my dad had. No work means no fun. I won't allow myself to see the fun in things until there are no more problems for me to sort out. And right now,... I feel like I am the problem...

Axel: I suggest you watch Princess Mononoke...

Kemi: *sighs* Fine, I'll do it. You guys finish the questions. Holla if ya need me. *sits in front of computer and reads summary* Wait! She was raised a wolf god? Oh, that _is_ bad ass!

Kag: Okay... the next on comes from TroubleDaNewsie. First few questions address Sesshomaru.

Sessh: Very well...

Kag: "What does Sesshoumaru wear when he's just walking around normally? What do any of them wear because they obviously wouldn't be wearing kimonos, right?"

Sessh: What do I wear? Is that really a valuable question?

Carl: You have to answer it! Akemi, would be very upset if you didn't.

Kemi: Damn Prince! How many bad asses are there? He cut his head clean off! Dayum!

Sessh: *sighs* It isn't an awful question. Just one, this Sesshomaru hasn't expected to receive. This one prefers slacks, but if I would want to be more relaxed I wear denim. For instance, back in the forest I wore denim and often a thermal shirt with work boots.

Kemi: He looks like Sam and Dean from Supernatural! Look _them_ up! You will not... be disappointed.

Sessh: Were you not given the task to watch a movie?

Kemi: Don't get jealous... you're still my number one. Ha! Winchester Brothers... more like the Kahashi brothers... Inuyasha and Sesshomaru...

Kag: I get it, you're right! They do dress like Sam and Dean!

Inu&Sessh: Next question!

Kag: From the same reader about Akemi... "Wouldn't Sesshoumaru be able to like, smell her emotions though pheromones? If so, how did he not notice her sickness until it was too late?"

Rick: That's right... how come you didn't smell her?

Sessh: That I too want to know. This one smelt something off in her scent but she put it off as medication. I couldn't tell if she were lying or not.

Inu: Kagome, do you know?

Kag: I do. We all know Akemi is very stubborn.

Kemi: Shut up!

Liza: Oh my gosh – watch your movie!

Kag: Anyway, she's stubborn. Back when we were training to become proper miko, Akemi always had an aura about her. It was easy to tell her emotions because her aura was so large. Even though we didn't know what it was or that we were miko we knew that Akemi had a rather large a powerful aura about her. Because of it, the women who trained us trained Akemi extra hard to manipulate her aura so that it will be minimized. Now, she cloaks certain things about her aura and scent without even trying. It's natural to her like breathing. When she's in her ways, she adds an extra push to cloak herself entirely which is why Sesshomaru couldn't smell her scent all too well.

Axel: How does she not run out of energy from that?

Carl: Right? I'm sure it has some kind of physical toll on her.

Kemi: You've seen me eat, right?

Kag: Watch your movie, Akemi? But she's right, she gets her extra energy from her calories. Just like an athlete she runs off of empty and full calories. So, all the steak and pasta she eats...

Liza: Is really feeding her reiki to fuel her aura manipulation...

Taisho: That is rather impressive.

Kag: She tends to have that effect on people, yes.

Kemi: Aye Youkai55, I really appreciate your comparison. Mononoke is pretty cool. I mean in like cases when she sucked the blood from the giant wolf to rid of the poison, that was cool. But chewing food for someone else... She can keep that. I'm not doing it. I'll just stick to a blender. But I'm guessing you think we're similar because of our instincts and abilities to survive in the wild, right?

Axel: And because you're both stubborn.

Kemi: Okay, I get it! I'm stubborn! Leave it alone, damn it!

Kag: This is reaching the revelation of our questions and the end of this chapter. We hoped we answered all of your question and that the answers were informing and fitting. Sadly, we have to go now.

Taisho: The author has to begin working on the next chapter, now.

Kemi: But until next time, my saucey readers! I love you guys!


	16. New Edition

Disclamiers!

* * *

To Youkai55: Liked Mononoke? No, I loved it! I was all like. "You must live, my homies!" I appreciate the recommendation. And to go to Japan... You are blessed!

To Jackiezedkiller: Oh no... your notification didn't fail you... I just posted two weeks late! I'm glad you like the bonding! I thought it was going to be that boring part in the movie where everything is calm while everyone talks to fill in between important scenes... Glad you feel different!

To Evy: … I'll consider it... But seriously brochacho... I appreciate you as a reader and one that writes reviews but it's my story and I write it how I want. If I want a Q&A Imma have a Q&A. That's whether you feel it should be down there or not. But honestly, because it makes you uncomfortable – for some reason – and I like happy readers, I'll consider it. That doesn't mean I'll do it. I hope you don't stop reading the story because you don't want the Q&A here, and I keep doing it.

To Kami: I liked to take the readers into account. I want to show you guys that I hear you and appreciate you reading my fic. I was always taught that the best way to appreciate others is to listen to them. I read every word written to me. It makes me feel special. As for the grammar... yeah I'm getting lazy. In the beginning, I'd read of my chaps twice but lately I'm just like, "Eh, post! Who cares!" It's also a pet peeve of my own. I get pissed when I read my chaps later and see the errors.

* * *

Previously

I did it, I "met" the kingdom. That is, if you consider being televised on a separate network displayed only in the yokai community meeting anyone. At first, I was discouraged. How can a teenage girl, not even done with high school, be appointed to a role that could affect a group larger than what was first imagined? I can't even keep _myself_ together! Do you know how many times I forgot to take prescribed medication primarily _because_ I forgot? Endless!

But... I was reassured. I had my friends with me, I had my fiancé, and I also had the King himself. It wasn't until I saw, firsthand from the side lines, how well Inutaisho handled things. It took me a while, but I realized that when I spoke, my words were quite similar to his. I may not be perfect, but who the hell is?

Certainly not Sesshomaru's mother. I met her too. All I can say is I may be more equipped for this position than she was. There's no way I can screw up worse than she did. Her own son hates her, meanwhile, he loves me. That says something.

I definitely feel better about things.

* * *

The Hunted

Chapter Sixteen  
New Edition

* * *

"I'm not sure about that, Lady Izayoi... it's not that I want to become a bridezilla or anything it's just... it wouldn't fell right."

"Akemi, you do realize that this is how it's been for years. Even I had to do it. To change it now... it'd be unfair and a lot of work."

"I understand that but are you going to do it next time too? Would this be a tradition because once the new laws are in place there will be nothing stopping this from happening to any others in the future."

"If it'll make you feel better, Inutaisho will walk you down the aisle. I'm sure he'll be honored."

"Inutaisho is not my father. And no mean in disrespect but... you aren't my mother. You've been doing a great job attending to all the wants I have for my wedding but... this is something I want to do with my mother around too. I wasn't one for dreaming of weddings under the marital arch but when I did think of it as a girl my mother was there and my father was walking me. I can have nothing else, hell we can relive your wedding, I just want my parents there."

"I see", she said with a nod. "There's no changing your mind, is there, Akemi?"

"You've known me for a week now, milady. I thought you'd be use to this."

"Hm", she giggled out as she made notes. "Well, I'll get to that, but with this conversation dealt with, I have a question to ask you."

"Yes?"

"What is going on with you and Sesshomaru?"

I opened my mouth and released a single laugh before looking away. "I want to say it's complicated but I'd be lying."

"So, I'm sure you wouldn't mind explaining it, yes?"

"So, I heard."

"Yeah... he didn't like it. He likes it even less that we're actually getting along."

"I would say I'm appalled by the idea but, dear, I'm not. It's wonderful that you two are getting along. Many don't have that privilege. But, she's not a very good woman. I'd want you to get along well with his mother but getting along with others is usually a sign for the worst with Kimi. If the woman actually makes a friend, it means she's planning something. And because you don't know her and you are ascending a place on the throne, you're the perfect target. You being her son's future is just an ultimate added bonus. The thing that's setting her back, you are her son's future."

"What are you saying?"

"I agree with Sesshomaru. Stay away from her."

"Right", I said with a nod.

"Is that all?"

"I wish! It's becoming... hard."

"What is?"

"Being around Sesshomaru."

"What do you mean dear?"

"I can't touch him and he can't touch me. It's becoming so unbearable that the mere presence of each other sparks a plug in me. He's my fiance! I should be able to hold him, hug him... _kiss_ him. I can't! Not unless I want to end up in his bed without clothes and tangled in the sheets."

"Is that wrong?"

"It is if you made a pledge of virtue."

"Oh! For that, I'm sorry. I wish I could help but there's no helping that. I'm afraid it'll get worse."

"How worse?"

"To the point that the sight of you will have his hormones on haywire. That is if he doesn't smell you first, which is impossible. He'll be able to smell you from a mile away."

"So, I guess I should continue to avoid him?"

"That won't help. Do it for too long, the idea of you will set a frenzy."

"Akemi!"

"Shit", I squeaked and I stood abruptly. "I forgot to mention that he is also pissed because he thinks I'm hiding the conversations I'm having with Kimi from him."

"Are you?"

"Partially...?"

"Akemi, we need to talk!"

"Ah Sesshomaru", I gasped out. I turned to him and smiled brightly. "As much as I would enjoy that, I'm afraid I have important business to attend to."

"And that is conversing with me", he said as he grabbed my hand. "Let us go." He then turned to Izayoi and nodded. "Mother."

"Hello Sesshomaru."

Just as soon as Izayoi split from us I snatched away. "Sesshomaru", I said in a patronizing tone. "You can't be rude like that! I was having a very important conversation with -

"I know exactly what conversation you were having. Yet, you have not spoken to me about my mother."

"Why would I do that", I mumbled with a clueless shrug. "You already know enough about your mom."

"Do not test my patience, Akemi, for it is wearing thin."

Groaning out I rolled my eyes and folded my arms. "I didn't converse with you about it because it's nothing worth conversing over!"

"If it is so meaningless then why give such a hard time?"

"I -

Huffing out, I rolled my eyes. "I don't know... I just thought because we had a useless conversation, it was pointless."

"Define useless conversation."

I opened my mouth and closed it, looking like a fish. Clearing my throat, I shrugged it off as if it was nothing. "Well... it was about you..."

"What... about me?"

"Little things... like a little Sesshomaru."

"What about this one's childhood has she told you about?"

Seeing how tense he was I sighed out. This is way more serious than I thought. His mother is a really touchy subject, yet here I am tossing it around like it's a toy. I'm poking at it.

"Sesshomaru... it's okay. The past is the past. You don't have to -

"What", he barked out causing me to flinch away. "...did she tell you?"

"After chatting around a bit with minor questioning to get to know the person I am... she decided to give me a little insight to your past."

 _"Dear child... you're such a joy! Oh, I dread the day if any harm would come to you."_

 _"Oh", I said with a nervous giggle. With Sesshomaru_ _warning me to be careful of his mother's intentions, I was still cautious. Hearing that... it didn't play well on her part._

 _"Wow, I'm sorry. That came out wrong. I mean no harm to you it's just..." I frowned_ _as she bowed her head with a dreading look. "Remember what I said about me not being such a great mother?"_

 _"I recall the message, yes."_

 _"Well envy over took me when my_ _ex-husband chose a human over me. I'm sure you understand the backgrounds of heartbreak, yes? You tend to despise the culprit and the partner. Well that's what I did. From then on,_ _I had a thing against humans. It didn't help that my parents raised me to believe that they are beneath yokai_ _on the chain of life. I can say that freely because now that I've grown_ _I can see the wrong in it."_

 _My_ _eye brows relaxed as my frown lightened a bit. I was growing less stiff towards her, less cautious. It takes a strong person, one who regrets their past well, to admit the faults to what they believed in. Call me an idiot but... I'm feeling something here. It's not distaste for this woman either. To be honest, I have no reason to not like her._

 _I can go by what others say, entirely. Yes, I'd pay heed but... only that until I come across the truth myself._

 _"Long story short, I raised my son the same way. It_ _explains_ _why he's so cold. I thought I was protecting him but really, I was being selfish and used him to protect myself. I placed false accusations in my son's_ _head_ _out of spite for his father."_

 _"Oh..." I said. Unsure of what to say I stepped closer and held her hand. It wanted to tell you it was alright but I couldn't. It is not okay, it's wrong. But to tell her that would_ _too be the wrong thing to do. I was stuck here. "What... what changed?"_

 _"The situation changed. At the time, I was caring for him. It is only right a mother cares for the child the first few years. But a father is just as needed to raise a child, especially a son. He needed to learn to be a man. He also needed_ _to learn his role. He's a prince after all. Duty called and so did his father. When that time came, the truth was revealed." She smirked as she scuffed._ _"Sesshomaru_ _is extremely intelligent. I don't know why I believed I could have kept_ _him in the dark. Even at such a young age. It was when he first hit puberty that he began to leave me. It was then he learned to truth. He learned that the things I did and said were wrong."_ _She looked to me and smiled. "Now I see that when he hit puberty is also the time he found that his mate is human. I feel that this_ _had something to do with it_ _too."_

 _"Which is why he looks at you the way he does", I said._

 _"Yes. And because of that I was forced to change. I lost my son. Believe me, I love him. At first it wasn't easy. When he turned towards his father, I loathed him too. I did things a mother shouldn't have done. I also paid the price. Over time I learned anew."_

 _"I'm glad."_

 _"Yes, I too. It was a large and hard journey, dear, but it's never over. A person never changes. It's impossible. But... they do grow. We evolve into something bigger. What we evolve into, good or bad, is based on the choices_ _we make."_

 _"Miss Gobodo..." I laughed out. "W-What are you trying to tell me...?"_

 _"People don't change, my_ _sweet. I never will and neither will_ _my_ _Maru." She licked her plum painted lips as she searched her mind for the right wording. Sighing out she turned to me with a smile. "Though I shouldn't tell you this, I do it because I worry. You, my sweet,_ sweet _Akemi, are just_ _that. You're a jewel_ _that should never be tarnished. I'd hate to see that happen."_

 _"Well, what would make you think that'd happen?"_

 _"Sesshomaru_ _has done some things in his life that he isn't proud of."_

 _"Like what?"_

 _"That, you'd have to discuss with him. I know it's not my_ _place to bring it up but... I like you and you are such a bright young_ _woman. I know he'd do you no harm, after all you are to be his mate... but circumstances do erupt from_ _nothing. I only warn you. I feel I have to. It is my fault after all. I made him into a cold man." Tears gathered in her eyes. Though they fall, she remains_ _flawless. "I feel responsible_ _for what he's become." She looked to me and sniffed. Holding my hands tight, she looked me directly in the eye. "Akemi, people don't change, we evolve. Though he is different from what he was, he's still the Maru_ _I raised. He still can be a dangerous_ _man."_

 _"I... I don't know what to say! I mean, you're his mother, yes but I can't -_

 _"He's feared by people for a reason. It's respect but also fear, my child. Beware. He still has the darkness I implanted_ _into him."_

Looking to the extravagant wall, I released a shaky breath. "That's... that's what we spoke about. I didn't want to tell you -

"This isn't useless conversation, Akemi!"

"I know but... I didn't want you to get mad!"

"She is trying to pry you from me. She wants you to fear me! That woman..."

"She's your mother, Sesshomaru..."

"That woman gave birth to me but she will not hold the title of my mother. She was only a passage into this world."

"Sesshomaru, don't say things like that! She feels bad enough."

"You heard it from her lips, Akemi. She will never change. She is the same. She is playing you for a fool!"

"I don't think so. I think she's truly sorry."

"She's sorry she got caught. She's sorry this one is no longer under her thumb to manipulate! If you really believe her, you _are_ a fool."

Frowning deeply, I scuffed out and took a nice step back. "Because I know you are overruled by emotions I'm going to pretend that didn't just come out of your mouth. Because, believe me, if I don't my hand will fly across so quick, it'll put yokai speed to shame."

"I apologize."

"Good. Perhaps, for a moment, you forgot who the hell you were talking to."

"You must know, she is manipulating you. It is her specialty."

"I get that, but I don't want to just throw her to the sun. It's a benefit of a doubt not the doubt all together. I'm not placing my life on her word. And getting one thing straight, you can't just down play her like that. She is still your mother. A level of respect is -

"She lost my respect a long time ago."

"Don't do this, Sesshomaru! You of all people know how important family is to me!"

"A real mother would not trick you into attempting murder, Akemi!"

My mouth snapped shut as the air in my lungs burned for release. "What..."

"Because of her... I almost killed both my brother and step-mother. She was always in my head about how no matter what, I'd never be seen as special to my father as long as they are living. Being a child with a split family, you'd believe that. Would you not?" I bit my lower lip and nodded slowly. "Once I began shadowing my father as the heir to the throne, my mind began to change. I was discovering new truths. Truths that rivaled what I was taught. My mother saw this. She made attempts into tricking me to believe that he didn't care for me. She even went as far as to hiring someone to kill me, saying that it was my father. But the more she tried the more that I was seeing just how horrible she is. I knew she created a lie. That lie was the life I had in mind. When all failed... she hired someone, who manipulates the mind."

"No..."

"Children are easy to manipulate seeing as the mind is still developing. It was easy for her. Inuyasha was only a toddler. He couldn't speak. He couldn't even fathom what I was going to do. Izayoi was knocked out cold. Seeing as she was human, I thought to save her for last. It'd be easy to kill her. And because my mother was in my head, it was best for last. It wasn't until my father came that things changed. I was still under, that he could tell. I was sealed down by a priest until they found the one responsible to break the spell. I was under for three days. I stayed trapped in my mind, a motionless tomb that was my body for three days until the spell was broken. I was strong, but still a child." He looked to me, eyes full of emotion, regret for a fault that wasn't his. It pained me. "One cannot come from that unscathed."

"I'm so sorry."

"It is fine. You didn't know."

"You were probably worried that she'd do the same to me."

"I was. You are in a more powerful place than she is. It'd be a wise move for her."

"Why is she walking free? Shouldn't she be -

"She was."

"No, I'm sorry. You probably thought I was going to say in prison. No, I was going to say shouldn't she be dead? That's... that's -

"I know. We couldn't put her to death because she is of royal blood from another line. She's a peace treaty. She was offered to my father to end war from another kingdom."

"There's more yokai kingdoms?"

"Yes."

"So, I can't kill her?"

"No, you cannot. To kill her would be war."

"And you can't banish her either because it'd be the same results."

"Yes."

"Oh Sessh... I don't... I'm sorry. It must be horrible knowing she's walking around... free. What she did to you... And then she made me believe that it was all your doing. That it was you plan because of the hate she instilled into you."

"She manipulated you, just as she has done to me. But I've recovered, Akemi. I just wish that you'd never have to. She says one thing but plans for another. Stay away from her. She can do much worse."

"But I thought we -

"We will not continue with what we planned prior. We know what she wants. She wants to get to you. I will not allow it."

I sighed out and nodded. "Fine. I'll leave it alone."

He gave sign of relief. He sighed out and closed his eyes. I could see the tension disappearing. He's feeling better. So am I.

"Good", he said. "Now, if we are done with this discussion, there is something this one has been meaning to show you. It was my original idea of retrieving you."

"Oh, does it have to do with the accords and agreements?"

"No."

"The wedding?"

"No."

"My sister?" I then gasped out and clutched onto his shirt. "Oh my god, is she in labor? We have to -

"Akemi, your sister is still with child. She has yet to go into labor."

"Oh... okay good. I was hoping she'd have the baby after my parents... It is about my parents?"

"I'd prefer you stop questioning the subject and follow me quietly."

"Well that's boring!"

"Quiet, woman."

"Ew... you did not just address me by my gender. What era do you think we are in?"

He pulled me along as we came to an exit. Opening the door, he allowed me to leave the building. Before us was a car.

"We're... leaving?"

"In what definition do you mean leaving?"

"Permanently."

"No, we are only leaving for the moment. What I'd like to show you isn't on the premises."

"Oh, okay."

He escorted me to the car and opened the door. Sitting, I waited for him to move to the driver's side to get in. The drive wasn't long, but then again it wasn't the shortest. Where we were before, it was a bit rural. I think that maybe we were on a mountain or very large hill. As we traveled further down, the more buildings we began to see. It looked like a small village. Some building looked modern, others didn't. But all in all,... it was beautiful.

"Sessh... this is amazing! Is this the kingdom that your father runs?"

"Indeed, it is. I'm glad you've taking a liking to it."

"We have to do some site seeing", I said as I turned to him. "You know, so that I may know more about the kingdom."

"We will do that at a later time. Until then, let's get to the situation at hand."

"This sounds serious", I mumbled.

"It's a serious case, yes." Suddenly the car began to slow down. He made a turn and we stopped at a place a bit far from the city. I frowned at that. Why did we travel through the city only to exit out of it. I guess traveling around would take longer...?

"We are here."

"No shit."

"Please refrain from speaking like that here. It is a bad example for the children."

"The children...?"

He took my hand and made the way to the door. Entering I smelled an alluring smell of food and baby products. I love it. Looking around I saw many children of many ages running about.

"Pardon me as I look for the lady of the house. Feel free to look around and get acquainted with the place. Until we are wedded, we'll visit often."

"Of course", I said quietly. He kissed my hand and took his leave. I turned back to the children and watched as they played. It was as if I hadn't walked in. They paid me no mind.

I moved to step forward but a little girl squealed as she ran by holding a stuffed dog as if it were flying. I giggled as I watched her. She was adorable. Making plane sounds she spun around, ignoring the small stumble she made as she moved to the next room. Intrigued, I followed.

I wasn't sure but there was something about the girl...

Speed walking through the abundance of children I followed the girl through the halls and many, colorful rooms. She completely ignored me and everyone else. She was in her own world with her dog.

I laughed and stopped a bit. I remember I use to do that. Looking down at my hands, I smiled. When I was younger, after moving to the small town I call home, I played by myself. I created my own little world, a utopia just for me and Squiggles. Squiggles was an octopus I got when I visited an indoor aquarium in Michigan. He was purple and the best.

Because I wasn't use to the people around me I played with myself. Then I met Kagome and my sister. When my parents died and everyone began to treat me like a charity case I went back to myself for a while, and Squiggles. I played by myself because I didn't have anyone else. Yet, I was fine on my own.

"Hey, give that back!"

Jumping out of my thoughts, I frowned. What the hell...

"Why do you like playing with this stupid thing anyways? It looks gross!"

"I don't care. It's special and it belongs to me. Don't be a jerk!"

I raced to the disturbance and fell against the door frame when I couldn't stop myself. There I saw the little girl and two boys. One was raising the stuffed dog over her head, the other was poking her.

Oh... that's going to get annoying pretty quickly.

"You got to get it yourself. Either that or make me!"

She growled out. I took a step forward. She then shoved the guy poking her and poked him in the eye. "Now you know how it feels!" She turned back to the capturer of her dog and snarled. "Give him back, now!"

"Just because you show a little courage doesn't mean you're going to get what you want!"

"C'mon kid", I whispered to myself.

She reached for it but then she was shoved down. "Why are you doing this? I just want -

"Tell the truth and I'll give it to you."

"What are you talking about?"

"C'mon, you're five not dumb. Who gave it to you?"

"The Prince did!"

"You're lying!" He kicked her and balled his fist around the neck of the dog. C'mon, you can stand up to them. You're strong enough! The girl cried out and I winced. "You have never seen him in your life."

"Yes, I have. He says he'll be my daddy one day! He's coming for me. I know he is!"

The Prince? Is that...

"You're lying again! Fitzgerald, take care of her. I'm gonna get rid of the -

"You're gonna do what now?"

They all looked at me. The crying girl stopped and wiped her face with a few sniffs.

"Who are you?"

"The one who's gonna..." These are kids, Akemi. "I'm your elder. So, answer the question." Good job!

"Elder smelder, that means nothing!"

"Is that right? Well, how about you tell me what's going on here. then."

"She's lying about the prince again", Fitzgerald said. What the kind of name is Fitzgerald. It sounds like a last name more so than a first!

"No, I'm not!"

"Shut up!"

"I swear if you hit her again, I will break you."

They both froze and I walked forward. When I got too close the boys took a step back. I snatched the dog and looked to the girl.

"You okay, sweetie."

"My head hurts."

"Yeah, you hit the ground pretty hard."

"Hey, I know you", the dog snatcher said. "You're the girl from the TV! You're going to be the new princess."

"Oh look, you _are_ smart."

"You're really Akemi?"

"In the flesh. Can I get your name?"

"I'm Rin!"

"I'm Garry and this is Fitzgerald."

"And you're also a bully. I don't like bullies, and I don't like that you're doing it over something so stupid too. Haven't you learned not to hit a girl? She's smaller and probably younger than you! How dare you? You're lucky I'm not bullying you in return so you can know the feeling!"

"But you're a princess. You're supposed to be nice."

"I ain't no Cinderella if that's what you think. Besides, nice princesses don't like mean boys."

"But she lied!"

"How do you know?"

"She said that she knows Prince Sesshomaru and that he's going to adopt her. There's no way! Prince Sesshomaru never comes here!"

"And he's super mean!"

"Well..." I said laughing a bit. "I can't say you're wrong but he's not too mean."

"You know him", Fitz asked.

"Duh", Garry said. "She's going to marry him!"

"You are", Rin gasped. "So, you know then, right? He told you?"

"I did."

We all turned around and saw Sesshomaru and a little old lady with an eye patch.

"Woah..." The boys said in unison.

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

Rin ran to him and he scooped her up in a hug. I watched as he hugged her close. There was love there. It was plain to see.

"Mind telling me what's going on here?"

"They took my Timber!"

"Timber", I asked.

"It's the name of her dog", Sesshomaru said. He then looked to the boys. "Is this true?"

"Uh", Garry said as he and Fitz folded their arms behind them.

"They kicked her too", I said. Yeah, I'm a snitch! I don't fucking like bullies, no matter the age.

"Hn."

"Uh oh", I said. "You kids, better run. It's never good when he says that. But you need to apologize first. What you did was completely uncalled for. Rin, did not deserve that especially now that you know that she was, in fact, not lying."

"Yeah", Fitz said. "You're right. We're sorry Rin. It won't happen again!"

"Yeah, sorry!"

At that, they ran out of another door and I smirked. "Little jerks..."

"They will not go unpunished, my lord."

"Good." He then placed Rin down and held his hand out to me. "Rin, this is Akemi. Akemi, this is Rin."

"Hi Rin. I've heard much about you. From what I know, you are very brave and persistent."

"Really?"

"Really", I said. "I also like how you stood up for yourself. Good job."

"Will you be my new mommy? You are marrying Lord Sesshomaru, yes?"

"Uh..." I looked to Sesshomaru and he held a blush with wide eyes. You're no help Sessh. "I believe... that I will be. That is... if you accept me."

"Definitely! You're so pretty and nice, and you helped me when no one else would!"

"Oh", I said feeling myself a bit. "You flatter me, Rin. Truly, you do."

"Akemi, this is Kaede. She's a descendent from the great Lady Kikyou. Also, she's the woman who's cared for my Rin."

"Hello Lady Kaede. It's a pleasure to meet you. One day I'll have to introduce you to Kagome."

"Aye, she be the incarnation of my great ancestor. Yes, child, that'd be a blessing."

"I'm glad." I then looked to Rin and smiled. "Hey Rin, would you mind giving me a second with Sesshomaru. I just want to talk with him."

"Of course!"

"Come child, ye may assist me on checking on Nita. Seems she's preparing lunch."

"Okay."

We watched them leave and I sighed. Once they turned the corner I turned to Sesshomaru. "I really like her. She's a sweetheart."

"You'll do great as a mother."

"You'll do great as a daddy, yes, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"I've told her on many occasions that she did not have to use formality. One day I will take place as her father."

"What about now?"

"Pardon?"

"Let's take her home, Sessh! I've met her. I love her. She reminds me of me."

"That's not a good sign."

"Now's not the time for your rare jokes! I don't like seeing her getting beat up! Who's to say they won't do it again?"

"Akemi -

"I want to care for her, Sessh. Why wait?"

"So much is happening. The wedding is to be planned. You must prepare for the crowning. The accords must be attended to. Having her roam around would not be wise. Not to mention you will be away for school. Akemi... you are very young to be a mother."

"Are you really saying that we have to wait until I'm done with school? That's four years from now! I can't wait that long and she shouldn't have to! She wants us to be a family. Now that we are together, let's give her that. She's five, Sesshomaru. She needs us. We need her. Let's not deprive her on what she truly wants that she hasn't been able to have. And I'm a bit young to be married too, if you're gonna bring age into this."

"You're saying this because of your past."

"Yep."

"You base too much of your present and future on your past."

"You can't determine the future without the past, no matter how you look at it."

"You just don't want her in an orphanage a day longer."

"I don't. You see right through me."

He sighed out and gave a nod. "Are you sure this is what you want? This Sesshomaru is fine with having Rin. I have been waiting for this moment, but I wish not to add pressure onto you."

"I'm positive. I only known her for ten minutes and she's got my heart racing with joy."

"Very well. It is done."

"Really?"

"Really."

I squeaked and wrapped my arms around his neck. Before I knew it, I pulled him in for a kiss. Immediately something went off within me and I couldn't pull away. It turned from the intentional, simple peck to a slow passionate kiss with a white, hot flame. Sesshomaru released a growl and pulled me flushed against him. His claws pressed against my waist as I moaned out.

Oh, father God, not in front of the kids!

"Excuse me."

We both froze. My heart hammered in my chest. Here's a tip, it wasn't from being caught. Frankly, I didn't give a damn. We slowly turned and saw it was Rin. We separated and a blush rose to my cheeks. Okay, now I cared.

"Ms. Kaede would like to speak with you."

"Yes, Rin. We will be one our way." At that Rin giggled and skipped off. "Are you sure still? This is what it will be like when she's with us."

"Well let's be honest, Sessh. It's going to be like this anyway. She's going to have to come home with us eventually."

"Your point has been made."

* * *

"I can't believe this! I'm really going home with you? This is amazing!"

I bit my lower lip and turned to Sesshomaru. I didn't want to show it but I was just as giddy as Rin was. I was bouncing in my seat trying not to explode.

Turns out Sesshomaru already had most of the paper work done that he had to do. Seeing as he's royalty, there's not much he had to do. Technically, what he says goes. He actually didn't have to fill out any paper work. He could have just said, "I want Rin" and took her. But he knew the importance of records and obliged. Besides, Ms. Kaede is very convincing.

"I'll have to set up living arrangements for you, Rin. We weren't prepared to have you just yet."

"You don't have to worry about that. She can stay with me in my room!"

"Really?"

"Are you sure about this", Sesshomaru questioned. "Rin has had to share a room for a while now. I think it'd be best for her to have her own space."

"Well are we going to stay there forever? I mean... what's the point in getting her a room if we won't be staying there."

"I understand your thought, for where you stay is the guest wing of the palace. Where I will place Rin is in the wing where I stay and where you will soon stay."

"Oh, so we won't be moving out?"

"Your two friends will once the festivities are done, but you and Kagome will stay. Your place is in the palace. What made you think we were leaving?"

"I don't know. I guess after the dream I just thought we were going to move into our own home."

"Would that please you?"

"Well, no not exactly but... I always dreamed of owning my own home where I can decorate as I please. A place that I call mine, you know? Watching my parents when we moved... they painted and chose different styles for their new home. I guess I wanted that too."

"Hn."

"Sesshomaru, don't get ahead of yourself. It's not that serious. I'll be fine with the palace." I grabbed his hand that resided on the gear shift between us. "I'll be fine."

"Very well. For the time being, Rin you can stay with Akemi. That is only until your room is available for you."

"You hear that, Rin? Slumber party in my room tonight!"

Rin released a gasp and jumped in her seat. "Does that mean I get to meet the others?"

"And my sister."

"You have a sister?"

"Yes, and she's going to have a baby! I'll be an auntie soon!"

"A baby", Rin squealed. "Aw that's so amazing! Are you going to have a baby?"

At that the car screeched to stop. Both Rin and I yelled as we were thrown forward. Sesshomaru placed his arm in front of me, causing me to go back in the seat.

"Oh my god! What happened? Did we hit something?"

"I apologize", he said. "This Sesshomaru was taken by surprise."

"Are you okay, Rin?"

"Yep."

"Good", I said. "Um... Rin, no I am not having a baby."

"Will you have one soon?"

"Hn."

"Shut up", I hissed at a smirking Sesshomaru. "No, not anytime soon."

"How are babies made?"

"I saw this coming", I mumbled to myself. "I really did." Sesshomaru chuckled beside me at what I said that Rin couldn't hear. So, this is funny to you? Okay. "You know, now isn't the right time for this discussion but later you can ask Sesshomaru, yeah? He's way better at explaining this than I am."

"Okay."

"Akemi -

"Is it funny now, prick?"

* * *

The Hunted Q&A Continued

Kemi: Good day my people! Yes... I'm back and yes, I'm late. I'm sorry. You see I'm realizing that now that school is starting up again and I have to prepare, it's becoming a bit harder to write and post. So, I might expand the time to two weeks instead of one. I don't know, we'll see how it goes. I may still post the very next Monday but if I don't, just know that it will be there in the week after. Also... I completely forgot. I was like I should write but then... I didn't. Don't kill me.

Sessh: You need better time management.

Kemi: Aw don't scold me in front of the readers! Anyways, I'm going to do two things. First, I'm going to say there's going to be less free talking in the Q&A. It'll be simple announcements and questions, at least I'll try. I'm getting a complaint from a reader that says they don't like the Q&A. They feel that the story could be here instead. Despite the fact that I say that chapter ends there for a reason, they still don't get. I end the chapters where I end them for an effect to boost the want to read the next chapter. I may end on a cliff, with a funny tone, a sad tone, or with a hidden cliff where you think it's not a cliff but it's still pulling you in like a cliff would.

Inu: You shouldn't care about what other people think of you writing or decisions on how you present your stories.

Kag: He's right. This is you writing it. It's showing your readers who you are! You're not some stuck-up author or whatever, you're a down to earth writer that loves amusement like everyone else. You love what you do, and you're showing it.

Kemi: I know you guys, but another thing I enjoy doing is making my readers happy. All of them. It's quite hard to do when people want the Q&A and one doesn't. Since majority wants it, I'll keep it. But since one doesn't like it because it takes up too much space, I'll make it smaller so that it'll be less of a pain.

Sessh: I find that your choice is fair ground.

Taisho: I agree. I applaud your decision. It's a choice a queen would make.

Kemi: Yeah thanks, let's not go there though. The next thing I will do is introduce new people to the panel. We've recently added two more people in the story. I feel they should be available for questioning. Some might not like it but it's okay. Just don't question those people/ I present, Lady Kimi and Princess Rin!

Rin: I'm a princess?

Kimi: Barely child, you're illegitimate.

Rin: Illy-gem-manate? What does that mean.

Kimi: It means that you'll never hold the throne. You're not blood of either Akemi or Sesshoamaru.

Sessh: Mother... shut up.

Kemi: Rin, you are a real princess. You got that? I'm not a blood royal either, yet I'm a princess! So, you can be one too. Now that we got that all cleared up, let's start the questions.

Liza: I want to do it this time. *takes the papers from Akemi* Thank you! Okay, first question comes from Youkai55. Oh look, Akemi, your best friend.

Kag: I'm her best friend. Don't get ahead of yourself, Youkai."

Sessh: I agree with Kagome.

Kemi: Okay people, less talking more question answering! Continue Liza.

Liza: Thank you... rudeness... "Kemi, what are you going to do when you are the queen? Are you going to be compassionate like Izayoi or rule with an iron hand?"

Kemi: Ah... good question! I will do nothing and let Sesshomaru do everything just like in the olden times where women had no say. Next question!

Carl: You're kidding right?

Kemi: Of course I am. Honestly, I think I'm going to do both. I never ruled a kingdom or nothing before but I have been placed in position as a leader of something. For example, group projects in high school!

Kag: She was always the best leader simply because she never wanted to be leader.

Kemi: And you always ignored that. Thanks, by the way... assholes.

Taisho: Less cursing around children, Akemi.

Kemi: Right, I have to work on that. But anyway, there are times and people that need a much harsher push meanwhile other times and people need something more compassionate and relatable. You can never just be one because if you do, you'll overlook the other side. That's not what a great leader does.

Taisho: Good answer.

Sessh: I agree.

Kimi: So do I.

Sessh: Mother, no one cares.

Liza: Youkai does. He has a question for you. It literally says, "InuKimi, this one's for you."

Sessh: I don't have favor for this Youkai person.

Kemi: Be nice Sesshy. What does it say?

Liza: "If you hate humans so much, why are you so determined to talk to Kemi? Depending on how she answers question one, she's not going to want anything to do with you. Are you going to play nice?"

Kimi: Play nice? In what definition?

Kemi: It's a written answer. We aren't live. We can't ask them questions in return, only answer there's.

Kimi: I see... Well, I wanted to speak to Akemi simply to warn her for the things to come. Being a woman who was also placed in her position, I know it is not easy. Also, there were a few things she needed to be notified of.

Sessh: Things that were not for you to say.

Inu: Look, we're here for Akemi. Leave all of your shit at the damn door! Don't ruin this for her. Sesshomaru, you least of all. You know how important this is to her. Fight later!

Kemi: Aw, thank you, big brother!

Inu: *blushes* Keh, think nothing of it...

Liza: Next -

Kimi: No, I'm not done answering mine. You said that Akemi wouldn't want anything to do with me. Last we spoke, we ended on fair ground. Am I right, Akemi, or do you agree with the -

Sessh: Next question.

Liza: Right... From Kami, "Do you plan on adding more characters from the anime into the story?"

Kemi: Looks like I need my author hat! *pulls out Deadpool hate and pops it on*

InuK: Yes, I do. *takes Deadpool hat off*

Kemi: Anything else?

Liza: She continues to say, "Still love this Q&A thing, feels like the characters are all just actors of a TV series, but they're still themselves."

Kemi: At least someone does...

Liza: "Oh, and before I forget, seeing that you called me 'brochacho' I'm assuming that you think I'm male, when in reality, I'm female. Just thought I let you know."

Kemi: *sighs out calmly before flipping table in rage* WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING!

Rin: *giggles at the dramatic act*

Liza: It says, "Then again, this may be a misunderstanding on my part and I'm sorry for assuming such things."

Kemi: There was a misunderstanding. Okay, Kami, to be honest I had the idea that you were a female. With the name 'Kami', many would. It sounds feminine. But seeing as it translates to 'God', you can never be sure. So, to eliminate gender problems and to produce gender equality I say brochacho. I know it doesn't sound female friendly because it has 'bro' in it but I like saying it. I call all my female friends that. Along with brochacho, I also use brochilion, pronounced bro-chili-own. Don't judge me. And I use chickachee. That's for dudes and chicks. I also use chicken nugget too. I chose to use brochacho randomly. I use these nicknames because I have no idea of your gender behind the username. And as well as that, some people may be biologically one gender but lives by the other. I do it to make my Q&A gender fair. I don't do it to be rude or judgmental. I do it to prevent things like what happened to Youkai55 from happening again. I'm use to reviews from girls. Based on what I've seen, most people I've encountered on Fanfiction are girls and that's because they said it. There were only a few guys that openly admitted to being guys. I don't know for sure. So, in conclusion, with the name Kami, I had a feeling you were a girl, but I just wasn't sure. Sorry if I offended you.

Kimi: That is very well said, Akemi.

Kemi: Thank you. I try, ya know.

Kimi: But you still haven't answered my question.

Kemi: I know, Miss Gobodo, but unfortunately, we're out of time. I promised I'd keep things as short as possible with minimum chit chat. I answered all the questions and addressed all announcements. There's not much of a reason to continue.

Taisho: I'd say seeing as your longest Q&A was seven pages and the shortest was two, you made great progress with three.

Sessh: I agree. Your first Q&A was seven pages. When you posted it is when you got your first complaint. Since then, you've been unintentionally shortening the Q&A to bring joy to all of your readers. If the reader isn't satisfied with this then they'll have to live with the dissatisfaction.

Rin: That's right! This is your story write it the way you want!

Sessh: Well said, Rin.

Kemi: Thanks guys. With that being it, I'll be ending the Q&A here! I love you guys so much! Thanks for sticking with me this long. Until next time, my Puppy Lovers!

P.S. I mean you gotta love puppies if you're into reading Inuyasha fanfic, because, let's be honest, only the truest fans read and write fanfics. True Inu fans love puppies.


	17. Rin's First Day

Disclaimers!

* * *

To Jackiezedkiler: I'm so glad you liked it! You know... I love you. I can proudly say that you are my number 1! You're always there. And when you are, you're first! I appreciate you so much!

To Kami018: I'm glad you got your account back! I'm glad everything was worked out... And I'm evil too... But you knew that, didn't you? We're two evil peas in an evil pod! I am huge on the gender thing because I have two brothers from the rainbow community. One is gay and the other is bisexual. And I have a friend who is lesbian, another who is bisexual and a transgendered friend who is now my brother from another mother. I do it out of respect for my peeps!

To Youkai55: Oh, thank you! I was worried that I didn't write Kimi out the way people expect from her. I wanted her to be different from the usual fanfic idea but also have some similarities. And... what are you planning 55? (Continue below in Q&A for insight!)

* * *

Previously

A huge thing happened... I became a mother!

Aha... slow your road there... I'm still a virgin and have yet to get pregnant. I ain't no virgin Mary... we all know this. What happened is I met the infamous Rin Sesshomaru told me about. She was a secret that he only let me in on. I feel honored that he did because we know Sesshomaru. But I just didn't expect her to be so... so much... like me? I mean we differ! She's cute, small, and innocent. I'm hot, not so small, and far from innocent – except in the case of sex. But she has that spirit, the spirit to fight back for the truth. I like that. It's the reason why I wanted to adopt her then. But...

Was I in over my head?

* * *

The Hunted

Chapter Seventeen  
Rin's First Day

* * *

"Oh, my worlds", Rin squealed as she threw the double doors open to my room. "This is humongous!"

She ran around the room and I smiled watching her. Maybe it's just me and my love for kids but... I'm super excited right now. Sesshomaru stood beside me, closing the doors. He too, turned to watch Rin explore the large room.

"I'm starting to see it now", he said.

"See what?"

"The you in her", he mumbled. "You two are both exceptionally loud."

"Oh, shove a biscuit in it!"

"A... biscuit?"

"I'm trying to limit my cursing... I'm a mom now. Even though it might be funny to watch her say shit when she drops a doll in the toilet..." I swallowed the laughter rising in my throat. Just the image in my head was funny. And to have the head pop off of the doll? Oh god, priceless!

"Akemi, you were saying..."

"Oh right", I said clearing my throat. "Even though it might be amusing, it'd still be inappropriate. I have to be a better role model."

"Wise decision", he said with a nod. "But relieving yourself of cursing is just one thing off the list of vulgar things you say."

"Baby steps", I mumbled. "Don't push it."

"Rin, are you hungry", Sesshomaru asked walking up to the girl who was searching under the bed for... some odd reason. "You did miss out on lunch."

"Oh", she squeaked as her head popped up. I giggled at the face of realization she gave. You could practically see the light bulb. "Yeah, I am hungry! I almost forgot!"

"How about we give you a bath", I said. "You're a bit dirty. Where you rolling around in dirt?"

"Yes", she said. "Me and Timber were cloaking our scent from the evil gibber-jabbers!"

"Gibber-jabbers", I gasped out. Oh, this sounds interesting! "Tell me more, Rin!"

"They are evil aliens from the planet Brussel Sproutamous!"

"Oh my, I think I am familiar with that planet", I mumbled. No seriously, I literally named that planet when I was a kid. I hate brussels sprouts but my dad loved them... Gross.

"Yeah, they can smell your scent from across the city! Because Timber and I were putting up a rebellion they wanted us killed!"

"Oh no! So, you had to disguise your scent for safety", I said with a nod. "Got it." Though most of the dirt was off, she still looked a bit run down. It looks like she made efforts to clean herself, just not thoroughly. I dragged my thumb across her forehead and inspected the dirt. It was soft... I rubbed it between my finger and sniffed it. "You were in a garden, weren't you?"

"Yeah, it has the best dirt to hide your scent in..."

"Because of the fertilizer", we said in unison.

I turned to Sesshomaru and smiled. "Smart kid!"

Rin giggled as Sesshomaru gave as both a look of content. Even though we were both talking nonsense and dirt... we were getting along.

"That sounds like a real adventure. I understand that your scent is being hidden but with Sesshomaru here, I don't think we need to worry about the gibber-jabbers. Do you?" She looked at him and shook her head with a smile. "Exactly, because Sesshomaru will protect us from everything! So I think it's okay to wash off the dirt now."

"What about Timber? He's dirty too!"

"Well we can send him to the puppy salon to get washed up."

"He's not a puppy", Rin exclaimed. "He's a yokai like Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Rin -

"Ssh", I said holding up a hand, cutting him off. "Well how about I send him with Lord Sesshomaru. He'll know the proper way to clean him."

"You're right", she said handing over Timber.

"You go into the bathroom and start getting undressed okay? I'll be there in a second to help you out."

"Okay!"

She dashed to the bathroom. I smiled and turned to Sesshomaru. "Can you have him washed thoroughly in the washing machine", I asked in a low voice.

"That I can have done", he said with a smirk. "You're doing well."

"I know how to deal with kids", I said shrugging it off. "It's rather easy, really."

"Is there anything else you need done?"

"Um yes... she'll need some clothes and shoes to match. I only ask that when they come up, you send Timber up too. I don't think she'll be able to part from him for too long."

"Is that all?"

"Is... there something I'm forgetting? I mean, you don't have to send up food. I can just take her downstairs. She'd want to see the place. It'll be the perfect way to introduce her to Kagome and the others."

"Hn", he said. He took the dog from me and pulled me in by my waist. Before I could say anything, his lips were on mine.

My hands pressed against his chest and I broke apart for a second. Looking in his eyes, I saw his desire. "Sessh, are you okay?" I was very much aware of what was going on. He's still going through the mating withdrawal thing. He wouldn't do this with Rin around.

"I am fine", he said. "What would have you think otherwise?"

"Nothing it's just... Rin's in the bathroom!"

"Your point?"

"She could come out, doofus!"

"She won't if she's preparing to bathe."

"What makes you so -

I was kissing him again. With him stealing dominance and all my will to pull away, I grabbed his collar. The sound of Timber hitting the ground was followed by him grabbing the back of my neck. Before I knew it, I was against the double doors to the bedroom.

"Sessh... we can't", I whispered. "I have to get to Rin – OH RIN!" I pushed him away and I fell to my feet. She was standing in the room, wrapped in a towel smiling.

"You're in love", she said with a few giggles.

"Most certainly", Sesshomaru said.

"Why don't you most certainly get to those tasks at hand", I said picking up Timber and handing it to him. "I'm sure you have a lot to do, right, your majesty?"

I was pushing him to the doors, which he opened. Just as he was walking out he pulled me along with him and slammed the door shut. I was pressed against the door. Squeaking, I covered his mouth.

"Get a hold of yourself, damn it!" His tongue snaked out and licked my palm. Shivers ran down my back as his eyes stared at me as if I was prey. "Oh my god..." I whined out. Usually, I'd find something like that completely gross but seeing where and what is was coming from... and his eyes... I was turned on. "Sessh... Sesshomaru..."

He grabbed my wrist and held it in front of him, drawing his tongue along the pulse point. "You dare to deny me?"

"Well... no but -

Pinning me to the door, the inhale from his nose tickled the skin of my neck. "Then don't."

"Oh, sweet heavens, where's your mercy", I cried out. He began to kiss on my neck. As much as I wanted to continue this, I knew I couldn't. So, with that, I took a large breath of air and put my big girl pants on. "Sesshomaru, stop... please." He then paused and moved away, looking at me confused. Was it really that easy?

"What is it?"

"What is it", I repeated. "What's gotten into you? One minute you're completely fine the next you're trying to jump my bones in front of Rin. Are you sure this isn't getting out of hand?"

"I..." He hummed with a frown. "You are right... it's getting worse. I must find a way to slow the process down so that my beast won't attack you every second he gets."

"Well... it's not like it's a bad thing", I reasoned as I scratched my head. "I mean... you just do it at the wrong time. Like now, I'm trying to give Rin a bath so she can eat. This can't happen right now."

"I see", he said. "In other words, you enjoy the random expressions of sexual affection."

"Well I..." I stuttered as my face burned red. "I wouldn't go as far as to say -

"Perhaps we should discuss this some other time", he said with a smirk. "We both have things to do. I'll make sure to it that clothes and Timber are brought to you. In the meantime, see to it that Rin is clean and fed. Then you and Kagome are needed. Inuyasha will retrieve you from the dining room."

"Why, what's going on?"

"Things will need to be discussed with you two about your positions within the monarchy. Not only that but the new accords need to be looked over and made official. The council feel that since you two are familiar faces and to be wedded to royalty, it's best you are there."

"There for what?"

"For the mayor of your town to sign the treaty."

* * *

Both Rin and I were sitting on the bed. She was playing with a freshly cleaned Timber whilst I was doing her hair. I thought the best way to do her hair was to have half up and half down. Because she kept moving, her pig tail got a little crocket so it was off to the side a bit. Either way, it was still cute.

"Alright Rin, what do you want to wear?"

"The orange one!"

I looked and saw her pointing at an orange summer dress with a yellow ribbon around the waist. I helped her get dress and decided to add yellow leggings that stopped below her knees.

She seemed like a rough kid. I didn't want her running around then her dress accident slips and her panties are showing.

Once she was dressed we took a stroll down to get some food. Just as I expected, the girls were down there eating. They always eat around this time if not congregate where the food is. If you look at it, we kind of have nothing better to do.

"Whoa", Eliza shouted. "What's up with the little cutie?"

"Hi, my name is Rin! And this is Timber. He's a dog yokai!"

"Inu yokai, sweetheart", I corrected.

"Oh right", she whispered back.

"Aw", Kagome cooed. "She is adorable! Who is this? Is she Takara's daughter? I didn't know she had any yet..."

"No", I said. "Takara doesn't have any yet. She only has the one in the oven. Rin... is my daughter."

"What", the all yelled.

"Is something wrong", Rin asked.

"No, they are just surprised."

"You're going to explain... right?"

"Um yeah", I said. "Rin, these are the girls from the recent hunt. You have -

"Kagome, Carla and Eliza!"

"How does she know that", Eliza asked a little freaked out.

"You were on TV", Rin giggled.

"Yeah, we're kind of famous right now. Anyway, you guys Sesshomaru and I adopted her. She and Sesshomaru met a long time ago. He kind of clung to her. All this time he had her cared for in an orphanage where he'd visit her on the regular. He was waiting until I met her to adopt her. We weren't supposed to do it so suddenly but... I insisted."

"That's... a lot", Carla mumbled. "Akemi, no offense she is adorable and seems like a real sweetie pie but... you've only known Sesshomaru for a couple of months. One of them you were out cold. You two just admitted your feelings to each other and you aren't even married yet. Are you sure, this is okay? Is your relationship ready?"

"Right", Eliza said. "You're the youngest out of all of us. Are you sure _you're_ ready for kids?"

"There's no doubt she's ready, you guys", Kagome laughed out. "Akemi has always been mother material. She's readier than anyone I know."

"You're not worried", I asked.

"Of course not! I know you... you think irrationally sometimes but... not when it comes to others. If you weren't ready for a kid you wouldn't have a brought a kid into your life because you wouldn't want anything wrong to go for the kid. I think it's great. Who better than you and Sessh?"

"I don't know... I mean... do you even know her", Eliza laughed out. "Every sentence she says is bad! We don't want the cute little Rin to have her bad behavior!"

"Shut up", I murmured. "Rin, what do you want to eat?"

"Lasagna!"

I nearly died. She is a dream come true!

"Are you sure you didn't have her in secret", Kagome laughed out.

We all sat at the table, talking to Rin about what Rin likes. I nearly forgot that we were supposed to be meeting with Inuyasha.

"Hey, what's going on here? Who's the brat?"

"Rin, meet your uncle Inuyasha", Kagome said.

"I have an uncle?"

"What", Inuyasha choked out. He looked to me and then back at Rin, and her lasagna covered face. "When the hell did this happen?"

"Don't talk that way in front of her", Kagome scolded.

"I'll explain later", I mumbled. I then turned to Carla and Eliza. "Hey you guys, I forgot that I had to go and meet about some princess stuff... is it okay if you watch her for me?"

"No problem", Carla said. "We'll come up with ideas for our slumber party tonight, right Rin?"

"Yes", she said raising her fork.

"Awesome", I said poking her nose. "I'll be back."

And then we were off.

"When did you and Sessh get a kid?"

"Long story short, we adopted her."

"Why?"

"Because we wanted to", I said with a frown. "If you want full details, ask your brother. I don't think he wants me to tell the whole story. It was a secret he trusted me with."

"Right", Inuyasha said. "Well anyway, I'm supposed to tell you that you have etiquette classes to take."

"What?"

"Why must we take etiquette classes", Kagome asked.

"Because being a princess doesn't happen overnight", Inuyasha said. "I don't think you would need to take so many if it weren't for Akemi. She's the reason they brought it up."

"What did I do?"

"What didn't you do", Inuyasha chuckled.

"You have a point. But etiquette classes? What at we going to do, practice walking with books on our heads and eating with our backs straight?"

"It's more than that", Inuyasha mumbled. "Believe it or not, Sessh and I had to go through something similar. Every royal member must know the history of the kingdom. We must have composure and dignity. We must know how to address other members of the court and other royalty. Last but not least, we must know how to protect ourselves."

"I know how to do that", I mumbled.

"Not properly. Why do you think we are free to roam without a party of security surrounding us? There's a reason the Queen of England is packed with human shields and not us."

"Because she's old and a human", I questioned.

"Not, because we know how to kill without being killed if it comes down to it. Even my mother went through it. Believe me, if an assassin came out of nowhere to kill you, you wouldn't be able to handle it. Even with you miko training alone. You have to learn. You'll never know who'd want to try and take your life."

"That sounds promising", Kagome said sarcastically.

"You haven't noticed that we all walk around with weapons?"

I looked down at is hip and my eyes widened. How the hell did I not notice that? "No... actually I haven't?"

"Seriously Akemi, even when we captured you at the camp?"

"No... I didn't..."

"Akemi doesn't see weapons", Kagome said. "She doesn't pay attention to them."

"That's stupid!"

"Well... I like hand to hand -

"She thinks no matter what, with a gun, sword or anything, she'll be able to kick someone's ass with only her bare hands." Kagome laughed and shook her head. "Ever since our choir went to New York and one of us was almost robbed at gun point, she feels she's invincible."

"I do not!"

"She took the guy down despite the fact he had two guns. She's just a god now!"

"Oh, shut up", I grumbled. "Besides, I would have noticed it at least once! You guys probably don't have them every day."

"We don't. We're trained so well we don't always need them. But then again, we're yokai. We can rip through flesh with our hands. You can't."

"Okay Bruce – fucking – Lee."

"I still don't see how you didn't notice their swords."

"And you did", I exclaimed.

"I mean c'mon, Kemi? It's a huge warning sign to see a weapon on anyone!"

"I mean I saw them at the ball because literally every male had one, but I thought it was just another tradition or something."

"It is", Inuyasha said. "It's also for our safety. This is why you need to take the classes."

"And what about us going back home?"

"We're going home?"

"Yeah. My father thought it'd be best that we – and by we, I mean me, you two, and Sesshomaru – go along with him and mother to address the treaty. He believes it'll be easier to get your mayor to agree."

"I mean it would", Kagome said. "Seeing as we are good and well, it might help!"

"Okay", I said. "I wish I could take Takara... I feel like mom and dad would want to see her too."

"There's no saying that you'll see your parents. We'll only be going to meet with the mayor."

"Does he know?"

"The element of surprise always works best", Inuyasha said. "We've done this anytime we went to your town. That way no one would get any funny ideas."

"Makes sense, I guess."

Arriving to our destination, Inuyasha held the door open for us. It appeared to be a conference room. The entire council was in attendance, including Izayoi. She smiled at me with a wink, which caught me off guard. I only shook it off and took the seat available next to Sesshomaru as Kagome took the one beside me.

"Good afternoon, ladies."

"Good afternoon", we said in response.

"I am sure you are aware as to why you were called here."

"Yes, you want us to go with you to help with the treaty signing", Kagome questioned.

"Yes. It seems like the best option. If we were to go without you, we feel they'd have doubts to their safety. But if you were to attend, they'd see that all is well."

"I agree", I said. They all looked to me surprised. I guess they imagined I'd put up so sort of fight. Is that the reputation I've earned? "I mean, it only makes sense. Go alone, they'll look at you crazy. The first thing they'll think is we already gave you girls! Where are they now? Take us, the only thing you might come up against is whether we are real or in our right mind." I gave a shrug and sighed. "I can easily prove that. I assure, no one acts like me back home."

"I don't doubt that for a second, dear", Izayoi said.

"Um... so when exactly will this be taking place", Kagome asked.

"In a couple of days", Inutaisho said.

"That soon? I expected changing the largest law there is to take longer!"

"It is the largest law but quite easy to change. It doesn't affect the entire population too drastically. It only effects certain traditions that will only be altered. For example, certain things such as change of currency would take longer because we'd have to rid the kingdom of the old to bring in the new. As well as we'd have to change the minds of our people so they'd trust the new form of currency."

"Seeing as we are only changing how we obtain mates in the future, it won't be too dramatic. We have an entire year to move about this and teach the new ways", said a council member.

"So what do we do in the meantime", I asked. "I mean, I understand that we still have the wedding and the crowning to do but... that doesn't come until later. Besides, the planning for that has already been taken care of. Well, at least most of it."

"During this time, we'll prepare you two for the change you must endure. You must go through certain levels of training", Izayoi said. "Our royalty members are unlike any other. You must be as well."

"So, I heard", Kagome said.

"We must make sure that you both look and act like princesses", Inutaisho said. "This will also help in showing your people the truth. I mean no offense but if you arrive in your casual affair with your casual behavior they won't believe much to your royal state."

"Whereas that may be true", Kagome began. "If we arrive any more different they won't believe we are who we say we are. Besides, we aren't royalty yet!"

"She's right", I mumbled. "Okay, send Kagome dressed up and acting like Cinderella that might still believe it's her. Kagome has that spirit. But me... I can't be too different."

"The training is only minimal. We are aware of your suggestions. And after proceeding, you won't be different in soul. Only in mind and body. You'll become better fit in physique and better equipped in mind. We'd never dare to change who you are. Who you are is what makes you the mate to the heir of the kingdom. You wouldn't be here if you were anyone different."

"It's the soul we are drawn to", Sesshomaru spoke up. "If we dare to change who you are, we'd alter your soul. We'll also deter the connection we have with you."

"Well as long as you know", I said. "Just to know, who will be training us."

"Oh, well of course me", Izayoi said.

"Oh", Kagome said with a smile. "This should be fun!"

She said one thing, but I felt another. As Izayoi sat with a smile, something told me that... it'd be less than fun.

"I'm... suddenly scared."

Once the meeting was over I turned to speak to Sesshomaru. "Hey Sessh, let me talk to you for a second."

"Yes?"

"Um, we can walk back to Rin. She's with Carla and Eliza." He nodded and we began to walk. "If I'm training or whatever... who's going to watch her? I can't keep asking Carla and Eliza. Not to mention I don't want her to feel like I don't want to be bothered with her because I'm busy. Have you even told anyone yet?"

"I have not", he said.

"Well gee, don't you think you should? I mean, there's a kid here! And not just any kid, she's ours!"

"Would it make you feel better if I looked after her while you are busy?"

"Do you have time?"

"I will make time", he said. "She's is my daughter after all, Akemi."

"That makes me happy to hear that."

"Might I say, I feel she is making you soft."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Now that Rin is around, your behavior has made a change."

"I wouldn't say it's entirely because of Rin", I mumbled. "I think it's because of everything that's going on."

"It's a nice change", he said.

"Ooh, a compliment", I teased with a smile. "Don't mind if I do."

"I compliment you often."

"I would not go as far to say often", I sighed out. "Often mean on the regular. Your compliments aren't regular. But, I won't change that! I like the surprise of not knowing when I get one next. It makes this more -

"Akemi."

"Hmm?" I turned to him and took notice to the serious look he wore. Something's wrong. "What's going on?"

"I hunger for you."

"O...kay...?"

"This is serious, Akemi."

"Then I think you should help me understand a little more."

"I..." He sighed out and ran his clawed hand down his face. "It becomes more complicated not to bed you. I understand and respect your wishes to stay virtuous until our wedding night. It's something I find great quality in."

"I'm sorry", I said. "I don't understand. What do you need for me to do?"

"There is nothing you can do. I felt it was needed that I warn you. I've searched for ways to perhaps relieve it for a time being but that are none. Not even space helps. If anything, space makes it worse." He took my hand and looked down to me. "If this Sesshomaru ever crosses the line, by all means, stop me."

"Sessh... if it's that serious -

"I won't ask for you to break the promise you've made."

"The promise was to save myself for my husband! As far as I know, that's you and it will never change!"

"I am not your husband yet."

"But you will be", I whispered. "Sesshomaru, I don't want you to suffer because of this. From what I see, it's deeper than what I understand. It looks like... it's tearing you a part inside!"

"Don't be dramatic, Akemi."

"Dramatic", I questioned. "Are you kidding me? From what Izayoi told me... this thing sounds horrible. Just tell me what I need to do and I'll do it."

"There's nothing you can do. This one is strong. It will be contained."

"Then why the hell tell me about it! If you're not going to let me help -

"I wanted to make sure that you were never uncomfortable. It was merely a warning." He motioned to the dining room. "We are at your destination." He turned to leave and I grabbed his arm.

"Don't walk away from me like what you just told me isn't completely insane!"

"Akemi -

"Maybe I can cloak my scent so it will be less hard on you."

"I don't think -

"Or maybe a few make out sessions can help relieve some of the buildup."

"It will make it worse."

"So, what are you going to do?"

"Distance is the best key."

"No, it isn't, you asshole."

"Haven't I told you not to -

"If you're acting like on I'll address as one!"

"I'm doing this for you!"

"Not if it's something I don't want. I want you to be okay. If that means I have to say goodbye to y virginity, who gives a fuck!"

"What of your promise?"

"It's still being kept. I'll be with my husband."

He opened his mouth to speak but only sighed. "I'll look further into doing it."

"What?"

"I'll consider it, Akemi. Your honor means a lot to this one."

"And your state of mind means a lot to me. I don't want you going on rampage just because I make you horny. What kind of torture is that?" I then paused and bit my lower lip. "Blue balls, never mind. I remembered..."

He chuckled and shook his head. "The way your mind wonders." He leaned forward and kissed my forehead. He hovered for a second. I could see his restraint.

"Sessh..."

"I'll see you tomorrow to retrieve Rin." And then he left.

"I have this awkward feeling that I may be reliving some scenes from Twilight", I grumbled. I began to walk to the dining room. "Oh Edward... please, you won't even touch me! Bella, I just don't want to hurt you", I mumbled to myself using alternate pitches. "This is a bunch of bullshit."

For the rest of the day Rin and I prepared for the slumber party we were to have in our room. A lot was needed. We had to ask servants for extra sleeping arrangements. I was expecting sleeping bags or extra blankets. But no, they brought spare mattresses.

"We wish only comfort to future royalty."

"Oh... well thanks. Your um... your kindness has been noted. I promise to pay you back for it..."

I was unsure as to how to respond in a situation like that. Rin took this as play time. With the room covered in mattresses, she took the time to jump on all of them. It was her own personal trampoline park.

As I took care of everything else such as snacks and entertainment, I allowed her to play around with Timber. I kept a close eye on her in case any minor injuries happened. Just imagine how Sesshomaru is going to be up my ass about it. With the way things are going... perhaps even literal...

Okay, that's not cool to joke about!

But still, is anyone else getting the feeling that I'll be the fun carefree parent whereas he's the strict one? I can see it now!

 _"Rin, do not attempt to dive head first into the pool"_ , he'd say.

I'd reply with, _"Oh_ _leave her alone, she's only a kid! Who knows, she may be in the Olympics_ _for it!"_

 _"Rin, don't eat so much, you'll grow sick."_

 _"She's a growing child with a growing appetite, Sesshomaru. Leave her be!"_

 _"Rin, get down from there! You cannot fly!"_

 _"Oh_ _my gosh, Rin! Wait for me, kiddo!"_

I'm going to be a horrible parent.

"Princess Akemi, c'mon", Rin called out. I smirked after closing the door after telling the maid about what food to get. I ran towards the mattress Rin was jumping on to join her. "Yay, Princess, yay!"

"Wow, Rin! Look how high you're jumping!"

She giggled as she moved from mattress to mattress. Throughout the time, she would call out to me formally with the name Princess Akemi. I wasn't really phased by it. I know how hard a transition can be. Rin is probably not ready to address Sesshomaru and I and mom and dad yet. I know it took me time before I called my adoptive parents my parents. I know Sesshomaru is kind of antsy about it but... I'm not. Things like this takes time. We have to first prove to her that we are worthy to be called her parents. We have to bond with her.

That's something I'm willing to do.

Someone knocked on the door and both Rin and I fell on the main bed of the room. "Oh no Rin, I'm coing to roll over!"

"No", she cried out as I trapped her legs under my torso. I made sure not to add too much pressure. Just enough to make sure she wouldn't able to escape.

My dad uses to do that. He'd trap me in between his calves and squish me. But unlock me, it was impossible to escape. He'd keep me there for what felt like forever and I'd cry. He was a butt munch.

"I can't move", she whined out playfully. "I'm going to be trapped here forever with no food. And then I'll starve! I'll perish!" Her arms reached to the ceiling dramatically as she cried out. "Tell Lord Sesshomaru... I love him!" Then her arms fell dramatically as she released her "last breath of life".

Healthy imagination.

I looked to her with a raised brow and laughed. As she faked death I tickled her. She was the revived with fits of laughter.

"Has our knock gone unnoticed?"

"Oh, sorry", I said turning to the girls. "I was busy killing Rin."

"Yeah, she trapped me under her stomach."

"With all the food she eats, I'd die too", Eliza mumbled. I threw a pillow square in her face and she fell onto a mattress. "The heck!"

"My body is fit, missy", I said showing off my lady abs. "Contain your envy!"

"Why would I envy a cow eating pig", she growled as she tossed a pillow at me.

"Ooh! Ooh", Rin called out excitedly. "Pillow fight!"

"You guys have fun", my sister said as she sat on the big bed. "I'd like the baby to stay in my stomach for now."

The rest of us, however had a clean pillow fight. That is until Rin was flung on the bed next to my sister. Her head poked up, hair in a frenzy. She looked around and giggled.

"Again! Again!"

"Oh my god, she's a miniature you", Takara groaned out. "What will we do, father God." I threw a small pillow in her face and she growled. "Keep that up, I'll tell Sesshomaru you flung Rin across the room!"

"Buzz kill", I shouted.

The fun continued on. Food was brought up and we entertained ourselves with movies, stories and games. It was when Rin's eyes grew droopy that I knew it was time to give it up. She was having so much fun she was denying sleep. As long as we were up, she would be too. Besides, Kagome and I couldn't stay up for too long. We had training tomorrow.

Yay.

* * *

The Hunted Q&A

InuK: *wears Deadpool hat proudly* Welcome back everyone! Oh, I bet it feels nice to have this story updated on time, right? I know I said that I was going to take two weeks, but that was a probability. The updates may take one to two weeks so... yeah! I was just super dedicated to get this one out on time. I felt bad for being late this month so... here ya go! Here's an announcement. I published a one-shot. *whispers to readers* It's Yash/Kemi... Sshh! But an-tea-way, I'd love for you guys to show some support for it. It's about Inuyasha growing up with Miroku and Miroku's little sister, Akemi! Since childhood they've been friends but Inuyasha is starting to feel a little more. Sadly, he's in a ditch on how to let her know. For one, she seems like she's not into him, and two, Miroku kills any guy within a foot of his sister. Only reason why Inuyasha is intact now is because he's been helping fighting the guys off. So, what's a horny hanyou to do? *freezes in thought* Oh shit! Is should have made that the summary! Oh well... But still, it means a lot for you to check into it. I'm really proud of it.

Kemi: *throws Deadpool hat to the sky* Let's get to these questions folks!

Carl: How many do we have today?

Kemi: Only about two, I think... People are probably upset because of the late updates. I'm sorry, okay!

Rin: Ooh! Can I read the questions?

Inu: Can you read?

Rin: *giggles and shakes her head* No...

Kemi: You... are the cutest... I want her to read the questions, now!

Inu: She can't read! Give' em here! I'll read them! You're taking all day. I thought you said you were gonna make these things quicker!

Kemi: I'm trying... It's hard not to play around! My fans love it!

Inu: Keh! Whatever! First question is from Kami018 -

Kemi: Kami! You got your account back!

Inu: Would you shut up! I'm reading here. Yeah, she got her stupid account back. Oh goodie.

Sessh: Read the questions without belittling the readers and my mate. I will kill you if you continue this.

Inu: Yay more empty threats... Kami says, "So this question if for Rin: How does it feel that you're a princess now?"

Rin: *gasp* I got a question?

Kemi: Yes, you did, kiddo!

Rin: Oh wow! I love being a princess! I get a lot of food and I get to have a lot of fun! And no matter what, Timber is always clean and smells nice!

Kag: She is the cutest kid I've ever seen!

Inu: Next question! This is from Youkai55.

Kemi: What are you planning 55?

Inu: Funny you say that, this question is for you again, Rin.

Rin: Wow! Really?

Inu: "Would you like to have Kemi be your mother? Hey, it's a valid question to ask her since Sesshomaru is going to be her father and you are his mate. Rin must want you to be her mother in order for the relationship to work. So, let her answer without any prodding from you Kemi."

Kemi: 55! How dare you? I thought we were friends!

Kag: You probably still are! He's right, it's a valid question.

Rin: Well I really like Princess Akemi... She's the reason I'm no longer an orphan... Lord Sesshomaru did promise to bring me home with him but Princess Akemi took me home as soon as she met me. And she's really nice and super fun! But for right now... I see her as a big sister. I'm not ready to have a new mommy and daddy yet. I just got use to Grandma Kaede. I know I said I was, but... just not yet...

Kemi: Oh Rin...

Rin: Are you mad at me? *tears up*

Kemi: Of course not! I'm really proud of you! It takes a strong and brave person to say that much. Right Sesshomaru?

Sessh: Indeed. You've done well, Rin.

Inu: Yeah, good job kid. That's all the questions. Let's end this thing.

Kemi: *sighes out* Fine! Thank you, guys, for being patient with me and reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, for it was dedicated to the new member of the family, Rin! It's great that she had her questions too! You guys are awesome for including her. I thank you for that. Well, I love you so much. I hope you agree to read my new story. If you want to know, it's called My Best Friend's Sister. Review on that too, if you can. Until next time, I love you my little pepperonis!

P.S. Special thanks to Youkai55 for reading and sending a message on my new story! You really made my day! Sesshomaru thanks you too! Oh... and Rin too.


	18. To Be A Queen

Disclaimers!

* * *

To Youkai55: *chuckles a bit* Look… I know… the reason why I had errors was because was being lazy. The plan was to revise in that Monday but I was in the shape or mood. Sorry… that's usually why I mess up on grammar. Other than that, I'm usually good. But thanks!

To Kami018: OH MY GOSH! I feel so honored… I'm glad you're a member now! Welcome! Now hurry along and write stories so I can read them! I believe in you!

To Guest: Oh... you're so sweet, I'm glad you enjoyed it!

* * *

Previously

Not much happened. I had some time with Rin.

Getting to know her was amazing. She's such a sweet and smart little girl. Best thing yet, her imagination is wild! I love it so much! I have a feeling that one day her imagination will take her places. Perhaps a writer… I know raising her properly won't be a breeze but I'm sure it won't be too hard either. She's a good kid. But one thing's for certain… It has to be less lethal than this training.

Kagome and I have to go through training for the crown. I would say I'm feeling sick to my stomach because I have to train to be a princess – I mean c'mon – but really it's not that.

I have this strong feeling that… Queen Izoyai isn't as sweet as she puts off.

* * *

The Hunted

Chapter Eighteen  
To be a Queen

* * *

"Sweet lord of mercy", I grumbled out as Kagome and I sat in a large study.

We were both called for, early in the morning, to get ready for training. If I'd known she'd want to see us so early, I'd gone to be at ten instead of after midnight! And then I didn't even eat! How am I supposed to do anything without my proper brain?

So, after being woken up by guards, Kagome and I got washed up and dressed without disturbing the others. Kagome decide on a nice blouse and jeans. Cute. I went with sweat pants and a tank. I was not in the mood to dress pretty. It's too damn early!

"Good morning ladies", Izoyai called out as she entered the room. Kagome replied with a soft greeting meanwhile I grunted.

Too. Damn. Early!

"I assumed that you two would be rather tired and hungry so I took the liberty of bring coffee, tea and pastries!"

"Oh glory", I cheered as a cart was rolled in.

Izoyai giggled and motioned to the cart. "Help yourself."

"Thank you", Kagome and I said as we got up. Izoyai followed behind us and we all grabbed our fixings.

With a coffee in fine China – that I was afraid of carrying – in one hand, a plate with a cinnamon roll in the other hand, and cheese pastry in my mouth, I followed them to the sitting area in the study. I placed the food down on the coffee table and fell into the seat.

"The first thing we'll go over are manners."

"Hm…" I hummed as I ate my cheese pastry. "I have those."

Izoyai stared at me with an amused smiled as Kagome giggled nervously. "She's only kidding."

"Yes, I see the irony with her speaking with her mouth full. Sadly, dear… this is important. While I won't make the lessons entirely bland, we can't joke around too often. We have to move in an exceptionally fast pace."

"Oh right", I said after clearing both my mouth and throat. "Sorry, shall we?"

"We shall!" As Kagome and I sat and listened, she continued. "To be queen, one must be well in manners." I rolled my eyes as her statement. Really, to be a queen?

I moved to grab my coffee and before I could get to the cup a stinging pain and a striking smack occurred.

"Ah, the hell!"

SMACK!

"Shit!"

"Perhaps I should strike again because it is clear that your mouth has gotten the better of you."

"When did you get a stick", I exclaimed. I held my red hand away from her as she placed on a smile. She was holding what looked to be a switch for horse racers or something. I mean I don't know what they are called! I just know that it hurts like hell.

"Kagome, can you tell us they errors Lady Akemi was made an example for?"

"There's more than one?"

"You are speaking out of line. I asked Kagome."

"Are you – I stopped as she raised the switch. This woman!

"Um… will I get hit if I'm wrong?"

"Of course, not dear. I don't work in abuse."

"Oh! Well was it her cursing?"

"Yes, but that was only the second reason. The first was Akemi's sarcasm."

"But I didn't say anything."

"Your lips, no, but your eyes… They said a lot. Ladies… body language is key. When one is silent their movement speaks for them. Akemi, you rolled your eyes at what I was saying. Knowing you, you were probably thinking something smart."

"What…" I said trying to hide the truth. "I would… no…"

"Akemi, to be a queen you must learn to mask your inner thoughts. Yes, you have a voice and in some situations, you should use it and infuse attitude to get your point across, but… in other times, it's considered disrespectful. It's the polite thing to do."

"No matter how dreadful it is?"

"Yes, my dear."

"Oh God, this will be hard."

"Things like that you can't say either. Filters, Akemi, to be a queen you must learn the importance of filters."

"What am I, a coffee – I stopped talking after seeing both Kagome and Izoyai's expression. They were looking at me. Kagome was pleading for me to let this be easy. Izoyai was looking at me with worry, as if she knew it wasn't going to be easy. "Of course", I say with a sigh.

"Akemi, let me make this known. This lesson isn't to change you. It's only to give you guide as to how to act around other noblemen and women. When you're alone or with others that you are familiar with, by all means, be yourself. But around others such as the council of other empires and kingdoms or other world leaders, you must act a certain way. In some customs, even grabbing for your drink before another is considered disrespectful. And other places deal with disrespect different than we do."

"Yes, I know", I mumbled. "To be honest, I know a lot of these things. It's just that… I use to consider myself the rebel. I was the one who opposed certain things or all things political. I was that person. Now I find myself inserted into politics. It feels weird and it's a huge transition."

"Don't think of it as politics. Think of it as… raising children."

"I'm sorry?"

"Instead of raising an empire you're raising a family. You have to teach, you have to care, you have to discipline, you must work hard… this is your child. Do what you must to make sure it grows strong."

Humming out I nodded as I looked down to my coffee. "That makes sense."

"I hope it does. Otherwise, I'm not sure how my granddaughter will grow."

My head shot up and my mouth fell. "Did Sesshomaru tell you?"

"No, but sweetheart, how do you expect me not to know? I have ears and eyes everywhere. Whatever goes on in the palace I know about it. It doesn't happen unless I say okay."

"She's a really good girl."

"I know", Izoyai said. "Soon enough, she'll endure her own training. But her training won't be as harsh and hectic. She has a life time. You two, do not."

"Well I guess we better get started then, yeah", Kagome laughed out.

"I'm glad you think so, Kagome", Izoyai said as she stood. She then walked over to the cart and grabbed two apples. "Both of you, sit up straight!" She came behind me and push me forward. I had to move quick to make sure the coffee didn't spill on the expensive Victorian furniture. She then pulled me back and my back crashed painfully against the apple. Doing the same to Kagome, Kagome released a squeak. Having fruit between your shoulder blades isn't pleasnig.

"These apples are keys. They will keep you from slouching into your seat by digging into you back. They will keep your back straight. If you slouch forward, the apple will fall. Don't let it fall."

"But what if we want to grab something off the table", Kagome asked.

"You won't be. We are done eating. Whatever you have left in your hand is what you will finish."

I looked down to the table and eyed the seductive cinnamon roll. That cheese pastry and this small ass cup of coffee will not be enough for me. I groaned out in disappointment. Not long after, I was slapped by the stick.

"Fuck!"

SLAP!

"Oh my – I leaned away, clutching my arm and the apple fell.

SMACK!

"Holy mother of penguins!"

I sat through that for an hour. We went through the proper ways to speak, the proper ways to sit, the proper ways to decline, and the proper ways to approve. I failed everything. Actually, I think Izoyai was doing it all to bully me. They were all uncalled for!

Kagome got little to no hits meanwhile I got a hit for everything I did.

"To be a queen a lady must walk like one."

"What, we're going to be walking around with books on our head?"

SMACK!

"Ow! What the – oh c'mon! That was a perfectly reasonable question!"

"We could hear the sarcasm behind your tone", Kagome said. I looked to her with disdain. Kagome has been making comments about my behavior all day. I thought she was my friend!

"Oh yeah", I grumbled. "Teacher's pet…"

SLAP!

"Okay!"

"Now, you're acting like my youngest son. I'm starting to wonder if the mates were chosen correctly or not."

"But still, couldn't you have just scolded me or something? I mean, it was a logical thought!"

"We will be using books", Izoyai spoke as she walked to her desk.

"So why was I hit", I squeaked.

"We'll also use bamboo and tape."

"Why?"

"To make sure your posture is straight." She walked over to Kagome. "Raise your arms, child." Kagome did as told and Izoyai smiled as she got to work.

I watched as Izoyai placed bamboo stick around Kagome's torso and taped them into place. She then placed books on top of her head and raised her chin.

"There! Your turn, Akemi."

"Eheh", I giggled as she moved towards me.

She strapped the sticks to me. I squeaked and croaked as my body moved back and forth. Looking down I noticed I had more sticks than Kagome.

"Um…" I mumbled as I compared the amounts. Izoyai raised my chin and popped books on my head. There was minor pain as the books audibly fell onto my head. "Ouch."

"Beauty is pain."

"And where is the beauty in sticks taped into my tits?"

POP!

"Okay, I'm sorry!" Sighing out, I had to admit. I deserved that one, partially.

"Your highness… why does Akemi have more bamboo than I do", Kagome questioned as she looked up at the books balancing on her head.

"She needs more grace and posture."

"Well that's nice and all but… I feel like I may need it more. Akemi is way more postured and graceful than I am. She had to learn the proper way to stand, sit, and walk while in choir. It's what projected her voice. Because she has been vocally trained for years, it's mentally tattooed in her brain. That's why she sits straight most of the time or stands and walk straight."

"Well yes, I noticed that… but there are other things she must learn."

Bullshit. I stood and watched as she discussed with Kagome why I needed more bamboo and books. Nothing she was saying made complete sense. There wasn't a complete answer or she just repeated herself. Izoyai doesn't have a reason for treating me like this.

She doesn't like me.

Sighing out, I closed my eyes. "It's fine. Let's just get through the lesson. We have to move on."

They both looked to me. I had a new thing to be determined about. I was beginning to feel like Izoyai doubted me or that she didn't believe I would be a good queen. Perhaps… she dislikes me because she knows I don't mind Lady Kimi. Well… that was before I knew what she did to my fiancé.

I have something to prove. And if not that… then I don't know what else. If Izoyai doesn't like me then that's her problem. I'm not going to force her to. I looked as she joked and spoke to Kagome. She likes her, as she should. Kagome is marrying Inuyasha, Izoyai's son. Her real son.

"Alright ladies, let's get to work."

Kagome and I was placed together and made to walk in a straight line. But not just any walk, she wanted us to cat walk.

"One foot in front of the other. Keep your chin up! I see the books slipping."

Feeling the bamboo dig into my hips and press into my breasts was an irritant. It grew painful by the minute. So painful in fact that I stumbled once. That resulted in a quick smack to the ankle. The thought and urge to snarl at the queen, I bit it back. I have something to prove.

I can get through this lousy training.

"To be a queen you must eat like one. With poise and grace, you must be elegant."

While practicing walking, maids were made to come and make the table for lunch. I thought we were going to get a break. Nope, lunch is a lesson as well. Boy… all I wanted to do was scarf down a sandwich!

Still wearing the bamboo and the books, sitting was least comfortable than standing. Though my feet were aching, I wanted to stand. My neck was sore from limited range. I get having the spine straight but I'm sure a princess is allowed to look down every once in a while. Because of the books, I wasn't able to do much of anything. And if they fell I would have been beaten with a stick!

"Usually, it is considered impolite for a man to be seated before a woman. But it's also impolite for a lady to keep a man waiting. So, when offered, take your seat so that the men can be seated as well." I looked to Kagome and she smiled. There were no men around. But I guess it's was just a brief lesson. And maybe I'm just agitated and sore.

Kagome and I waited for things to be placed in front of us. We went through the proper utensils to use – which I knew – and how to reach for things that our arms were not long enough to get. Apparently reaching across the table isn't what's necessary to be a queen.

After eating and being popped on the hand for moving the wrong way, we went on to dancing. Ew. Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were called in. Though Izoyai could have called any male to aid us in this, she said its best that she didn't. We are human so we don't understand just how disrespectful it is for another man to touch us. Apparently, it's lethal.

Sesshomaru eyed me as Izoyai spoke. His eyes were inspecting me. He knew I was irritated. Oh joy. Once we were instructed to pair up, his hands were placed on the midst of my bamboo back and held my hand gently.

"What is it that bothers you?"

"Where's Rin", I asked once I realized she wasn't here. She was supposed to be with him the entire day.

"She is with your sister", he said. "She felt that it'd be great to learn more about her new niece and to get a better understanding on watching a child. She said you were always better at it than she was."

"Can't argue there", I mumbled. I looked down and my books slipped. Before Izoyai noticed Sesshomaru grabbed them and rearranged them on my head. "Thank you."

"You still have yet to answer my question. What bothers you?"

I opened my mouth to speak and looked over to Izoyai. She watched Kagome and Inuyasha and I rolled my eyes. Before they could reach full rotation I jumped, expecting a swat.

"Akemi, your form is lacking", Izoyai called out.

"S-sorry."

Sesshomaru paid a glance to his step-mother and sighed. "Is it the training?"

"It's the trainer", I whispered. "I feel like Izoyai has suddenly grown a dislike towards me. Ever since I told her that I got along with Kimi – before I learned what you told me – she has looked at me differently. She has been showing clear favoritism towards Kagome. She's loading me with way more pressure, despite Kagome herself telling Izoyai that she needed it more. Then she's been beating me endlessly. If I were to take off my clothes, you'd see bruises. I don't bruise easily!"

"Akemi, mind your footwork. We need grace! Your structure is intact thanks to the bamboo and books. Your dancing skills need to match."

"That is this one's fault. I am leading her incorrectly."

"Though you lead her, Sesshomaru, she must learn to do what is right instead of what is wrong. She moves her own feet."

"See", I mumbled.

"I do", he replied. "Though your footwork does need work, you are doing well for a beginner. She shouldn't be so hard on you."

"I just want to be done with this."

"Perhaps you are looking at things from the wrong perspective."

"What?"

"Izoyai is a kind woman and believes favoritism goes for objects. She's never treated one person better than the other. I doubt she dislikes you either."

"Then what do you think it is?"

"You are marrying me. Sooner or later the current king and queen will step down. When that happens, we're next to be crowned. Perhaps she's harder on you because she has to be. People will eye you before they eye Kagome. It'd only make sense that you are near perfection. Kagome will have time to learn. It's most likely she'll never become queen. No matter what, you will be one."

I hummed in thought. I wanted to believe that but I also didn't. I looked over to the current queen and frowned. "But look at her." She was eyeing Inuyasha and Kagome lovingly. It looked as if she were in a dream state.

"She's proud. With Inuyasha's behavior, she wasn't sure he'd ever find a match, let alone one who likes him. He's indecent yet Kagome loves him. He is to marry soon. One day, you'll wear the same face when you look to your son."

"But you're her son too, right?"

"I am but she expects more from me. She knew one day this'd be my destiny. Inuyasha was never guaranteed. Not only because of his mindset but also because he is second in line to me. That's not a good standing. Both you and I must perish in order for him to see the crown."

"Because of his place in line…"

"Less people would give their daughters to marry him if he were not chosen for the hunt. He's lucky he found his mate. Otherwise it'd be highly unlikely he'd marry."

I looked over and watched the trio. A small smile made its way to my face. I'm happy for them too. I thought with Kagome being with Hojo, she'd never be happy. Kagome was practically arranged to marry the guy, but she never really liked him. She was never as happy with him as she is now with Inuyasha.

And to think she lost her virginity to him. Between the two of us it was betted that I'd lose my virginity first. It's because I'm more out there than she is.

"I'm happy for them too. If it weren't for this... Kagome wouldn't be happy either."

"What about you?" I turned to him shocked. About me? "You've always said what the hunt did to you and what it changed. You never said whether or not it made you happy or whether or not you believe it changed your life for the better."

I bit my lower lip and sighed. "Well... what are you asking me exactly?"

"Are you happy", he asked. "This Sesshomaru knows that leaving the ones you love was not easy, but do you wish to live the life you once lived? Comparing the two, which life would you rather live?"

"That's a good question", I said. My eyes traveled down without moving my head. I thought about it.

Right now, I'm in a huge transition. I'm to become a princess who will one day be queen. I am also a mother now. No matter what, I can never go back to the life I once lived. But would it be nice? Would I want to? That life was so easy! Everything I did gave me joy. I enjoyed school. I enjoyed the activities. Everyone was considered family and we stuck together like one despite everyone treating me like the adopted child. The hardest thing was being in a relationship and praying daily to not be a chosen girl, never to return. I was happy then, though.

"Am I happy now", I asked myself. I looked up to Sesshomaru, again without moving my actual head. He looked down to me and I smiled. "Yes... I'm happy. Do I wish to go back...? Maybe one day I will. I mean it's only a guarantee that you'll miss your home, but I'd never go back to it. It was easier then but it was supposed to be. That's before I had to grow up. Now that I do, life won't be easy anymore. Besides, I rather stay here, with you and Rin. You make me happy, you know, now that you aren't a complete and utter ass."

"Hm", he chuckled out. "I must be doing my duty correctly."

"Eh", I said with a difficult shrug. "Partially."

"Oh ladies, it was a wonderful lesson today." Both Sesshomaru and I turned to Izayoi. I swallowed hard as she looked to me. "This is where we conclude. Tomorrow we'll be meeting at the same time, so I advise you to get proper sleep tonight. Lessons will only become more complicated."

"Of course", I said in a sigh. Sesshomaru helped relieve me of the books and bamboo. When the troublesome tools were finally gone, I felt myself relax. I can finally breath again!

I rotated my torso and moaned as the cracks radiated through my body. "Oh... this feels amazing..."

"A lady doesn't perform such acts in front of others, Akemi."

I froze and turned to Izayoi. A smile grew on my face as I looked to her with a new light in mind. She gave me a devious smirk and I laughed.

"You're right, they don't."

"But I think you've done well enough to earn the break away from my torture. You did extremely well today."

"Thank you", I said. As everyone began to leave I followed behind them. Before I could exit, she grabbed my wrist.

"I won't apologize for how I treated you today, specifically because it's a necessity. I have to be harder on you, Akemi. After me, it will be you. And when your time comes, you'll have to train the next princess just as I have you. You will understand then."

"Lady Izayoi, I understand now", I laughed out. "At first, I thought maybe you had something against me and maybe you like Kagome specifically because she's marrying your son."

"You're marrying my son too."

"Yeah, I know, but Inuyasha -

"He is my blood", Izayoi said with a knowing nod. "Aye, that he is. Then too, Akemi, with all the damage Sesshomaru and I have recovered from together he might as well be my blood too. I raised him for most of his life. I gave to him the love he deserved, and in return he reciprocated it. Sesshomaru is my son too. And you will be my daughter, blood or no blood." She caressed my chin and smiled. "And the matter of me liking you, darling I love you. Your fired spirit ignites excitement in this place like none before. I believe your fire will do the same for the kingdom. I only wish that you keep the flame tamed. If not... your fire will burn and tarnish you. I don't want that to happen."

"I see."

"Might I ask... are you okay, child? You have been down lately and it frightens me."

"I..." I sighed out and shook my head. "You know, Izayoi, I'm not sure. I don't know why I'm so against myself lately. It's like every time I look up, I'm pointing out a flaw or searching for a reason to... not be okay with myself."

"Perhaps it's hormones?"

"I'm not sure. Could it be that what's happening to Sesshomaru is also happening to me?"

"Possibly, but I wasn't speaking on that. I meant... well dear when was the last time you had your cycle?"

I frowned at that. My cycle...? When realization hit, I gasped and my eyes flew wide. "Oh shit!"

* * *

The Hunted Q&A Continued

Kemi: Hey people! Imma back! This time the update took two weeks. I told you it'd be one to two weeks updating for now on. Not to mention, it's been hell. I put out a story, a one-shot, and people hated it specifically because it wasn't Inu/Kag but because it's Inu/Kemi. They didn't hate the plot they hated the pairing... I mean, isn't that the purpose of a fanfiction, to write what you want as a fan? But it's okay beause I realized that before that story I already posted a Inu/Kemi and everyone loves that. Though it's incomplete I don't have negative reviews because the pairing isn't the normal one. And then one person had the nerve to read the entire story, go to my page, and then read my bio, to only review me with a quote of my bio. All to tell me my story sucked and that if I didn't like it I could stop posting... Yeah okay, suck a dick. But any who, I'm here with another chapter for you guys! My loving and amazing readers I love so much because you support me! Now... to the questions!

Kag: Who's gonna read them today?

Kemi: I'll do it. I'm in the mood. Why not? From Youkai55, my main piece, it says... "Perfect answer Princess Rin! Now go and tickle Princess Kemi for me."

Rin: *raises wiggly fingers*

Kemi: Sweetheart, don't listen to strange men from the internet... It's never good when they tell you to tickle someone. " [SHOTS FIRED! POW! POW!] "Lady Izayoi, I know that smirk anywhere so while you are grinning like a Cheshire Cat, here's your question. Are you going to go easy on Akemi and Kagome or are the two princesses going to be in for the training of their lives?"

Izzy: Oh dear, I have no idea on what you are talking about. I am only performing my duty as queen, preparing the next of the lineage. Torture, seeing as it is what you declare, is not my forte!

Kemi: Right... "Touga, how does it feel to be a grandfather?"

Taisho: Technically, in the story, I haven't had the pleasure of meeting Rin. But seeing as you asked, I'll provided a spoiler under the authors approval.

InuK: Go for it, Papa Dog!

Taisho: It is surprising but quite enjoyable. It's been a while since we last had a child roam palace grounds.

Kemi: Alright, good job people. For the next question is from Kami018. "This is a question for all of ya'll: What do you think of Rin? Oh and Akemi, If InuYasha calls her a brat, do me a favor and give him a good bonk on the head. I would give you my Beads of Subjugation, but I need them for the devil spawn that is my brother. So yeah. Still love everything about this story, keep up with the good work." Don't mind if I do...

Inu: Don't touch me!

Kemi: I don't have to. Sesshy will get you for me if you talk down to Rin. Anyways, everyone let's talk about RIn! Go!

Rin: I like Rin!

Kag: I like Rin too! She's a sweetheart and adorable. She gives Akemi a glow and makes her bright and happy.

Liza: She's cool! She has wicked aim with pillows, that's for sure...

Carl: She is the best at making sundaes.

Rin: Ice cream's the best!

Inu: She's alright... I guess. I can't say the runt's not growing on me.

Rick: She has big cheeks like a squirrel. I just wanna pinch them!

Rin: No, not my cheek meat!

Axel: She's very smart for her age.

Taisho: She'll make me a proud grandfather.

Izzy: And I, a proud grandmother.

Kimi: There could be a worse burden to obtain.

Sessh: Like you mother?

Kemi: Ignore her, Rin. You are the best little girl in the world. You make me super happy. I'm proud to have you as my daughter.

Sessh: I agree. You changed my world from the start, Rin. I don't believe it will end there.

Rin: Can I get a puppy?

Kemi: *gasps* Of course!

Sessh: Akemi, do not result in lying to the child. There will be not pets.

Kemi/Rin: Aw...

Kag: While Akemi wallow in despair about the lack of puppies with Rin, I'll end it here. Thank you, guys, for sticking with the story for so long. I'm sure Akemi would say she's really grateful. Another thing she'd say is that Rin personification is based on InuAkemi's niece, the light of her world. That's why she's so adorable... She's real! Ending it here, we all love you guys. Please leave reviews and more questions.

Kemi: Until next time, my little turtles!


	19. Enter the Monk and the Taijya

Disclaimers!

* * *

To Kami018: No, you can't die! I'm glad you thought the chap was funny. I live to entertain you. And it's okay if you don't have any questions. I hold nothing against ya!

To Jackiezedkiler: First of all… I'M SO GLAD YOU ARE BACK! I missed you! I was going to PM or something to see if you were still with us. Second, Izoyai is queen for a reason. And third, oh honey I know. My life is nothing but bull shit, okay?

To Youkai55: I knew you'd get Izzy's point of view. It's not only a queen would do but also a mother's move too. It just shows who she is as a person.

* * *

Previously

Ow – God damn it!

So, I basically had to go through fucking torture. I mean, I didn't expect it to be easy. Izoyai made sure it was everything but. At first, I had he childish thought that maybe she just didn't like me. But I was told that I have to endure more to prepare me for what's ahead. Hearing it and thinking on it, it made sense. Now I feel completely stupid because it was kind of obvious. And if you think about it, it wasn't really all that bad.

But if that was painful and it was only day one, what's tomorrow gonna look like?

* * *

The Hunted

Chapter Nineteen  
Enter the Monk and the Taijya

* * *

"Princess…?"

I jumped and spun around to see a sleepy Rin stare at me from the bed. Her eyes were half close from being half controlled by sleep. Her arms and legs were out sprawled in the bed as if she were prepared to create and angel in the bed sheets. She was nowhere near the spot she was when she first fell asleep. Rin is a very wild sleeper.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Where are you going? I thought we were going to be together today", she said in a sleepy whine.

My heart ached at her disappointment. Finishing my fishtail braid, I moved to the bed and pinched her cheek.

"I'm sorry, baby girl. I have to go to more training."

"Aw…"

"But you'll get to spend the day with Lord Sesshy. Did you enjoy yourself yesterday?"

"Yes", she said before turning over to lay on her stomach. She buried her face into the sheet and groaned. "I had a lot of fun but I want to be with you too." She then raised her head and stared at the wall across from her. "I like seeing you two kiss each other."

"Really?"

"Mhm", she mumbled. "When I do, I know that my family loves each other. And then when you look at me, I know you will love me too." She turned around and sat at up with her legs crossed as she wiped her eyes. "I know that if my mommy and daddy can love each other… and they are so different, then you can love me."

"Oh", I said with a trembling breath. "Oh Rin… you are simply the best." I pulled her in for a hug and kissed her head.

"Can I just come with you until Lord Sesshy gets me?"

I placed my cheek on her head as I ran my hands through her hair. I mean… I didn't see anything wrong with it. What harm could it do? "Are you sure that's what you want?"

"Yes please", she said.

"Well… in that case, go get washed up. I'll find something for you to wear and we'll go down to get some food before we go, okay?"

"Really? Are you serious?"

"Yes", I said. I place a kiss on her cheek and she squeaked.

Jumping out of the bed, she stumbled on her way to the bathroom. I giggled as she closed the door and got up to find her some clothes. I decided to pull out a pair of sky blue leggings, a gray tutu and a white t-shirt with a black bow on it. When she came out, I placed her hair in a high ponytail with a black bow. She got dressed and slipped into a pair of black ballet flats.

"I look like a ballerina! Do you think Lord Sesshy will let me join dance classes?"

"Do you want to dance or just look pretty in a tutu?"

She looked down at her feet and she tapped her chin in thought. I laughed out as I watched her contemplate the thought. She then looked up to me and laughed.

"Both!"

"Well I believe if we work together… we'll get him to say yes."

"Awesome sauce!"

After getting Rin some cereal in her stomach, we both made our way to the place Kagome and I were instructed to visit. When we got there, I was surprised to see two people I didn't recognize.

"Lady Akemi! I'm glad you can make it? And what do we have here?"

"Good morning", Rin said cheerily. "My name's Rin! I begged Princess Akemi to let me come. Please don't be upset. Lord Sesshy will pick me up soon."

Izoyai looked down at Rin and gushed. "Oh sweetie it's fine! My name is Izoyai. But if you want, you can call me Grandma Izzy."

Rin gasped and ran from my side up to the queen. "Really? You'll be my grandma?"

"Of course, it'd make me honored."

"Princess, she's my grandma!"

"Look at that, our family gets bigger everyday", I said with a smile.

"It sure does", Izoyai said as she stood up and held Rin's hand. "Okay, for today we'll work with two things and two people. I know that both of you have spiritual power, yes?"

"We do", Kagome said.

"Right, I thought it'd be nice to expand it. I'm sure it's been a while since you last worked with them. Why not learn more and strengthen yourselves? Also, you'll learn combat."

"Sounds like fun", I said suddenly excited about today's lessons.

"I thought you'd say that", Izoyai laughed out. "Today your teachers will be Sango Gray, a highly trained taijya. She comes from a long line of demon slayers. Her village is one of the ones we expanded to. They also share mates with the kingdom. She will work with you on combat."

"Hello", she said. She was an average height woman with a lean yet slender frame. She wore a pair of leggings and a sports bra with her brown hair in a high ponytail. She smiled at us with strong brown eyes. She also held a large boomerang. Her entire aura screamed intimidating. But then again… the only thing that intimidated me about her was her body. Shit, her abs are locked and loaded!

Can you say Woman Crush Wednesday?

"Next we have Miroku Gray." Aw shit, she's married. "He will be assisting you in your spiritual powers. He's a monk that comes from a great temple deeper in the forest where you ladies participated in the hunt. It's well hidden, so you wouldn't have found it even if you tried. We also partner with the monks there with mating. They allow us to use their forest."

I looked at the guy. He had his dark hair pulled back. In one hand he held a large staff and the other hand was placed behind him. He wore no shirt but had on a pair of sweat pants. He looked at us with a charming smile.

"Good morning, ladies."

"You're handsome", Rin said pointing at him.

He chuckled at her with a wink. She gushed at that. With a large blush on her face, she gasped and smashed her cheeks. Immediately I rolled my eyes, dramatic. Sesshomaru is going to have a problem with this.

"Are you two married", Kagome asked with a laugh.

"We can be", Miroku said. "What would you say, beautiful Rin?" Rin squeaked and hid her face behind Izoyai's legs.

"I meant you and Sango", Kagome laughed out.

"Yes, we are", Sango said with a smile. "Though we are from two different places, we were raised here in the kingdom."

"Actually, we grew with the two princes. We trained with them in school."

"Oh, that's awesome", I mumbled. "So you guys didn't have to hunt for each other, did you?"

"Not really, no", Sango said with a laugh. At that a cat popped out from her boomerang. When the hell…

"Kitty!"

Rin released Izoyai's hand and ran over to the cat with Timber flopping behind her. The cat mewed and jumped in front of Sango. Before we knew it, it bursts into flames.

"Rin", I yelled running forward. I grabbed her and pulled her away from the flaming cat. As I skid to a stop with Rin in my arms, I came face to face with what looked to be a saber tooth yokai cat. Falling back on my but, I held Rin tight to me. "What the –

"Big kitty", Rin squealed.

The cat roared at me and I scooted back. "Am I the only one freaking out here?"

"Sorry, this is Kirara, my associate. Many yokai slayers have them."

"Uh huh", I said holding an excited Rin. She fought to get out of my arms. When she succeeded, I jumped to grab her. I was too late. Before I could get to her, she reached for the large cat and wrapped her arms around its neck.

"Aw… you're such a pretty kitty!"

"Be careful Rin", I said as she held its face and cooed at it.

The cat purred and licked Rin's face. I could see her feet leave the ground and the force held Rin in the air before bringing her back to the ground. I sat, shocked at the giant cat and Rin played as if it were normal.

"Princess, can I have one?"

"Uh… a cat?"

"Not just any cat! I want one like Kirara."

"Uh… I wish you could but she's an extremely rare find. It's not easy finding twin tails. There's only two ever to be seen."

"Aw…"

"Perhaps we can get something else for you… I don't know. I'll talk to Sesshomaru about it."

"I hate to break this up, but training must proceed. You two will be trained separately. Akemi you can stay here with Miroku and train your reiki. Kagome, you can accompany Sango."

"Okay", we both said.

Now sitting on top of Kiara, Rin petted the giant cat's head before kissing it and making Timber do the same. "By Ki-Ki!" She then climbed off and waved.

The cat grumbled in response as it left behind Sango. I stood to my feet as I watched Rin turn to me with a huge smile.

"I really like her."

"I see. You better be careful. You're going to make Timber jealous."

"What? No way! Timber knows he's my number one!" She raised Timber to eye level and kissed him. "Right, Timber?"

"Is she your daughter?"

"She is… Sesshomaru and I adopted her a couple of days ago."

"She's grown fond quickly."

"You think", I asked as she ran around the room playing with Timber.

"I do." He then cleared his throat and sat before me. "Now, Lady Akemi, first will start with simple meditation. It's simply to clear our minds and center ourselves."

"Right, of course." I sat down and folded my legs. I sighed out and relaxed my body. I placed my palms face down on my knees and closed my eyes. As I began to go in, I heard something fall down beside me. Suddenly small hands were on my lap. I peeked my eyes open slightly to secretly watch Rin stare at me. Her brows were knitted together as she tried to figure out what I was doing. I had to keep myself from laughing.

"Oh no you don't, little princess." Rin squeaked as Miroku picked her up by her waist.

I opened my eyes and watched them silently without their knowledge.

"Your eyes are a dark blue", Rin said as she sat in his lap.

"They're indigo", he said. "Is this your dog?"

"He's an inu yokai like Lord Sesshomaru."

"Ah, I see", he said with a nod. "Well, while your mother is meditating you can sit here with me. We can't disturb her okay?"

"Are you going to meditate?"

"I will."

"Will you teach me?"

"If that is what the beautiful Rin wants."

"I want you to marry me." I snorted out and closed my eyes. I know they were looking at me, but I couldn't help it. It was so cute! She has a crush!

"Well… I'll have to talk to your father first to ask for your hand. It's the thing a gentleman must do. For now, I'll teach you meditation, okay?"

I peeked my eyes open and watched as Miroku arranged Rin in his lap and told her what to do. Both of their eyes went shut. Rin had Timber sitting in her lap. I balled up my fist and rest against it as I watched the scene.

Rin frowned and cleared her throat. "Humm... humm…" Miroku smirked before chuckling. He tickled her and she laughed out before stopping. She turned to face him and his eyes opened.

"Boo", he said. She covered his eyes and laughed.

This is too cute. How am I supposed to concentrate this way?

* * *

Rin and I were both exchanging rooms with Kagome after a small break. During our break Kagome and I got to talk and mingle a bit over a small snack and what not. Rin used the chance to play with Kirara. She and the cat chased each other around, thankfully, while the cat was in its much smaller form. During this time, Kagome made me aware of how painful sparring was. She kept rubbing her lower butt saying that it was sore from falling on it. Once that was done, Miroku came to get Kagome and Izoyai led me into the room with Sango.

"Before you start… have you figured out the answer to our situation?"

My face went lack in confusion before I gasped. "Yeah, sadly, I did. I start soon. I know that because my… nipples are tender. That's a sure sign."

"Oh… this is not good", Izoyai sighed.

"What are you saying? Why isn't this good?"

"When you menstruate you ovulate later, right?" I nodded not getting anything. "Child, you're practically in heat! You're in the perfect position to be impregnated. As soon as Sesshomaru gets a whiff…"

"Oh… god, damn it", I sighed out as the cat transformed and tossed a giggling Rin on its back. I jumped at this but was fine when I saw it prance around like a show horse.

"Akemi…"

"No… I'm fine."

"What are you thinking?"

"I'll have to cloak my scent maybe? I mean I cloak my aura all the time. I do it so much I forget that I am. It's as natural as breathing. I was trained to because my aura is so big. Cloaking my scent won't be anything more!"

"It will drain you. You should stop cloaking your aura as well. You won't be able to do it for long. Maybe that was the reason you were in a coma for a month when you were bitten. Both the extreme use of reiki and the poison got the better of you. You were exhausted. Add anything else Akemi, I'm afraid the toll will –

"I have to, Izoyai! He's already considering avoiding me! He says that he doesn't want to touch me before I'm ready. That my honor means more to him than anything. And then Rin… this morning she told me she enjoys seeing us be affectionate. It makes her feel loved. It makes her happy. Imagine how she'll feel if Sesshomaru avoids me like the plague."

"I don't know what to say. It's been sometime since we last had this problem. I mean, usually everyone is married at this time."

"We're not because of me, I know. I get it."

"I'm not blaming you, Akemi. You shouldn't either."

"I'm not blaming myself. I'm just upset with the situation. If I can't handle my own problems how can I handle a country?"

"Is that what you're worried about? Are you stressing over that?"

"No, it's just something I thought about. It came out of nowhere, but it's a valid thought!"

"Maybe you should speak to Sango on this. While training she may be able to help you. When being raised as a yokai slayer they have to learn everything about them, even the anatomy. She knows more than I do and I gave birth to one! She might be able to help you."

"Help with what?"

"I'm the cause of Sesshomaru's BBS."

"And… what is BBS", Sango laughed out.

"Blue Ball Syndrome", I said with a shrug. Sango laughed out as Izoyai's mouth fell open.

"Akemi…" Izzy mumbled. "That's a very vulgar way of stating it. Yes, it was accurate but vulgar no less!"

"Well, it definitely gave me the understanding of what I can help with."

"I see, well, I'll be going. While you two have this discussion and go through your training I'll go see if I can find Sesshomaru. That way, Rin doesn't have to witness everything you two partake in."

"Sure", I said. "Why not."

"Akemi, we'll talk more later, okay?"

I nodded and watched as she left. I then turned to Sango and smiled. "Okay, so where do we start?"

"How much do you know?"

"Uh… well I know how to defend myself if that's what you're asking."

"Kagome told me that you are good at that. She's says you also have a violent tongue to match your capabilities."

"Kagome knows me too well", I mumbled.

"How about we have a match and then take it from there?"

"Sure, why –

Before I could finish I ducked away from a punch. I then moved back as she moved a kick my way. She went back and forth with the attempts, nothing in a pattern for me to read. It was beginning to become harder for me to dodge her because I didn't know what she was going to do next. Seeing her fist ball, I moved my arms up and caught her, twisting around and flipping her over my shoulder. She landed on the ground before me and released a pained gasp. I stared wide eyed at her lying on the floor.

"Wow", she said breathing in.

"You see, it's very rude to interrupt someone's sentence with a fist. Words are one thing, but body parts are not very nice!"

"I like you", she smiled.

"Thanks", I replied as I offered her a hand. She used that as leverage to get me to the ground as well. "I left myself wide open."

"You did."

"That's what I get for being nice."

"You should stop that."

"Well that's no fun", I mumbled. "How will I surprise people when I say something smart after they take me as a pushover?"

"Touché", she laughed out.

"Is this a part of your training?"

"Lord Sesshy!"

Both Sango and I sat up and saw Sesshomaru stand with his arms folded as the doors closed behind him. I looked him over and groaned out. Why does he have to be so attractive?

Rin ran up to him and he caught her, pulling her into an embrace. "Hello, Rin. You look quite lovely today."

"Can I have a yokai kitty?"

"No."

"But I really want one."

"I won't tolerate cats, Rin."

"That's insulting", Sango mumbled. "Good day, your highness."

"Sango", Sesshomaru addressed. "Why is my fiancé lying on the floor?"

"It's my fault", I said raising my hand as I took the blame. "I laid her out first. It was only revenge." I then stood up and walked over to him. I placed a kiss on his cheek and smiled. "How was your day so far?"

"Acceptable until now."

"Can I take a ballet class", Rin asked poking Sesshomaru.

"We'll see."

"I think she should have them", I said. "Just imagine little Rin dancing around in a tutu at a recital… It will be the cutest thing ever!"

"I'll look into it", he said. "I will say this, I don't appreciate you two tag teaming me. This will not be a regular thing. It ends here."

"What…" both Rin and I said as if we had no idea what was going on. Okay, we are too similar. There's no way in hell she should know anything about this!

"Are you sure you didn't give birth to her", Sango laughed out.

"If I did she'd probably have dog ears", I said as I pinched her cheek. "So, I'm assuming you're taking her."

"I was on my way when Izoyai stopped me to say that its best I should. She doesn't want Rin in the room during this particular training."

"Can we go visit Miroku? He has to ask you for my hand in marriage!"

"What did you say?"

"Ah it's just a crush, Sesshomaru", I said, quickly putting out the spark before flames could ignite. "Don't feed into it too much. Let it be!"

"She's a child."

"She's a little girl with fairytales in her head", I reasoned. "She's a princess… she knows this! It's only normal that she believes a handsome prince is supposed to come along. Miroku was the first one to show!"

"Besides, he's my husband. I don't plan on giving him up anytime soon."

"Aw… not even for a day", Rin whined.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but I really love him. And I'm afraid if I give him a day, he'll go insane. So… no. I'm sure your prince will come."

"When she is of marital age."

"So… sixteen", I asked with an arched brow. "Ooh… perhaps she'll be flung into the forest with nothing to live off of except for her knowledge of nature from books and camping with a savage beast hunting her down. Oh… happy endings."

Sesshomaru stared down at me as I provided a kind smile.

"Do not attempt to irk me, Akemi."

"What", I asked, feigning innocence. "You didn't think that was funny? I find it hilarious! Ooh, she might even be hung on a tree, upside down, and spun as torture for answers!" I then turned to Rin and smiled. "You'll be a human piñata. It'll be fun!"

"Yay!"

"You hung her upside down on a tree", Sango asked, in shocked.

"She was trouble. We had no choice. She attacked three out of four of us, one of them being me."

"You attacked Sesshomaru?"

"Oh please", I mumbled. "I only slapped you!"

"Hard enough to knock me off my feet with reiki. You kicked Inuyasha in the testicles and you shot Rick in the ankle with a sacred arrow."

"And here I thought you needed training", Sango mumbled.

"I mean, there's nothing wrong with learning more. My dad made sure I was well equipped. I was forced into self defense. Kagome and I learned a little something in miko training and I may have… gotten into trouble when I was younger."

"The point is, if she had her weapons and was free, she would have injured us all and gotten away."

"I still got away. I just didn't injure you."

"Inuyasha allowed you to go."

"Because I would have injured him if he didn't. I had all of my weapons and I was ready to strike."

"So you don't need my training?"

"I do", I said looking to Sango with a special look. "Remember, that one thing?"

"Oh yeah. One more thing you need to know."

"In that case, Rin let us leave."

"Heh", I laughed out. "Lettuce leaf…."

Rin giggled as Sesshomaru carried her out. She just thought it was hilarious. I could still hear her laughing when the door closed. "L-lettuce… leaf!"

I turned to Sango and sighed. "So what information do you have for me?"

"First, explain how bad it is."

"Bad", I mumbled. "Sesshomaru can't control himself, at all. He acts out even when Rin is near. Even he believes there nothing we can do."

"Oh…"

"Oh?"

"This… this is bad."

"Oh great, just my fucking luck! No pun intended, because it's obvious there won't be any of that."

"Can I ask why? I mean, all of this would end if you guys just… mate."

"Well… I made a promise to my father that I'd give virginity to my husband. Sesshomaru wants to make sure I keep that promise for my honor. I mean, we wouldn't have had this problem if I wasn't in a vulnerable state when I was in a coma."

"Because Sesshomaru couldn't do anything, the yokai was in rage. Now it's moving to claim you so that it won't happen again."

"Yeah… pretty much."

"That explains why it's not happening to the others. That and… they all already… slept with their mates."

"How do you know this?"

"Kagome told me. While fighting she was venting. She's really worried about you."

"She only does that with people she feels she can trust", I said. "That means you have to be a good person. Kags' a pretty good judge in character."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Sango… I honestly don't know." I looked down to Kirara who was sitting in her large form watching us. "All I do know is the faster we get all of this over with and get married, the faster I can end this." I turned to her and felt my body shudder in emotion. "I don't want him to suffer anymore than he has too."

Sango stepped forward and grabbed my shoulders. "It will all work out."

"Then it better start quick."

* * *

The Hunted Q&A Continued

Kemi: Good evening, folks! I'm so glad to be here with you today. I have a few announcements, though, before we start answering questions. So, I'll get to that! First, there are a few stories I gotten into. These stories were written by a few readers of mine. They are actually regular reviewers. I think their stories are really good. First one is written by Youkai55. I'm introducing his first because I read his first. It's called _Bad Girls_ and it puts a twist on things. Everyone hears stories about the guys of Inuyasha being bad boys, but what if the girls took the role for themselves…? Check it out! And the other story is by Kami018! It's called _A Demon's Mystic._ It's actually a story about an OC. I can relate to it a lot because she came up with a completely different thing and created her own character. I read it and I think she should have said "Fuck fanfics!" and wrote a book. Okay, and the next announcement is a warning. My grandmama is coming to town! Everyone knows I love my grandmother! So, I'm saying that next chap may be updated in two weeks simply because I'll be with my G-Ma. G-Ma gets all of my time. I'm sorry, that's just how the story goes. Okay, with that done! On to the questions!

Rick: I'll read the questions!

Kemi: Ugh… do I want you to?

Rick: You don't have a choice. I'm reading them. You don't have many anyways. I think you only have two from one person.

Kemi: I want to murder you…

Rick: It's not my fault no one cares. Anyway, first question is from Youkai55. Oh, he's going to get evil.

Kag: How do you know?"

Rick: Because it says "rubs hands together evilly" in parenthesis. "Kagome, since you know Kemi the best, what was she like when she was growing up? Was Kemi the same force to be reckoned with just smaller or was she a timid little girl that looked upon the world with wide eyes?"

Kemi: Well that's not evil at all! You're just nosey! And you had me afraid that it was gonna be some question that might turn against me…

Kag: Akemi when she was younger…? Well to be honest, she wasn't timid nor a force… Actually, Akemi was quiet. She didn't talk to people much. She was always running around with a book. She only talked to her sister for awhile because Takara asked about her books. How we became friends, we were made partners on a field trip. That's when I found out she wasn't shy at all! She's was very talkative, just not to everyone. But when her parents died she got a bit rebellious. She was hurting so she got into trouble and got into fights. After a year or so, Akemi wasn't back to herself but better. She was a bit more open and started to become the Akemi we all know and love!

Inu: Akemi was quiet?

Liza: Actually yeah. I mean, she was nice but she didn't talk to anyone.

Carl: No, she'd always politely decline. People kind of thought she was just shy, snobby, or weird. But we mostly thought she was shy.

Sessh: What is the next question? You said there were two. Perhaps another question involving Akemi's past.

Rick: The next is about Akemi. "Since I always have a second question, Kemi, what frightens you the most about becoming the queen? And don't lie and say you are not frightened! Sesshomaru, back me up on this since she is your mate."

Kemi: Frightened? Frightened isn't the right word. I'm downright terrified of becoming queen. I mean, there's so much power in that title. I never had power like that! I never liked power. I mean, as I said before, I always avoided politics. I don't always make the best choices. I'm afraid I might screw something up. I have my own situations I'm still trying to define. Yet, you're giving me the power to decide for an entire nation. How can you not be frightened by that? What frightens me the most? It's letting everyone down. Without a doubt, I know I will grow to love the country. The last thing I want to do is let them down and hurt anyone. I know there are times where you have to make large decisions where a sacrifice is needed. I don't want to have to make a decision like that. That's why I fu – *looks at Rin and smiles innocently* I freaking hate power and politics.

Rick: Just let Sesshomaru make those decisions.

Kemi: We all know Sesshomaru is ruthless. Do you really want him to make all decisions?

Sessh: Do you doubt my capabilities?

Kemi: Uh… So we've reached the end here today!

Sessh: Do not avoid the question, Akemi. After all, this is a Q&A. All questions must be asked.

Rick: Nope, all questions by the viewers. You aren't a viewer.

Kemi: Rick, you are good for something.

Rick: *smiles confidently*

Sessh: Yes, for sharpening my claws if he ever thinks to deny my access to answers again. Akemi, answer the question.

Kemi: Rin, attack Lord Sesshy!

Rin: Roar! *holds up "claws" and moves to attack the "evil king"*

Sessh: Rin, cease this instant.

Kemi: Anyway, we have reached the end of the Q&A and chapter!

Sessh: Akemi!

Kemi: Please leave reviews, because I love those. And don't forget to give us any questions you have. Just please make sure they don't interfere with the story.

Rick: Now you're just adding stuff you no longer say to make yourself appear busy in order to avoid Sesshomaru's question.

Kemi: Saying thing else, I'll use you for target practice after Sessh sharpens his claws on you.

Sessh: AKEMI!

Kemi: Rin, I think it's time for kisses!

Rin: Aye aye, captain! *wraps arms around Sessh's neck and repeatedly kisses his cheek*

Kemi: Oh that's adorable.

Sessh: You make me appear weak.

Kemi: Thank you all for staying with us for this long. We love you and we appreciate you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I enjoyed presenting it to you. Make sure you check out my friends' stories. They did a really good job! Favorite and follow! And no, they didn't ask me to tell you guys. It's all because I like rewarding people for free. Nothing beats free. Until next time, my turkey pot pies! I love you!


	20. Returning Home

Disclaimers!

* * *

To Youkai55: Thank you, I try! And I agree, Akemi's response is how we know she will do well. It's always the ones who don't want the power that are best at controlling it, am I right? And… it's no problem; I only did what I wished someone else would have done for me. Giving you a shout out was my pleasure. I'm glad it made you happy, but I think you got the followers from you greatness, not my shout out.

To Kami018: You know what, sometimes I enjoy writing the Q&A dialogue a little more because I know I can go off script. I don't have to worry about remembering what the story line is so I can keep to it, much. It's way easier and quick and it's also a relief at the end of the chap for me to cool off. As for the gift I left you… it was nothing. I really enjoy you guys' stories. I feel like they need to be shared.

To Jackiezedkiler: Honey… I KNOW RIGHT! Rin is the most adorable thing ever. She will remain that way forever. She's really based on my niece. My niece is super open like that. She once told me my chicken tasted funny… (I didn't season it enough that night, I was tired) And about Yoga and Toto… we'll see… *laughs evilly*

* * *

Previously

My last training session wasn't as hard as I thought it'd be. I think the queen is a much sterner teacher than anyone. But then again, during most of my training I was distracted.

With Miroku, a monk who was assisting Kagome and I with our reiki, he was very helpful with Rin. Rin decided to join my training. During the time, he unintentionally captured her heart. Sesshomaru is not very happy about that. Over protective daddy mode activated. And with Sango, a taijya who is skill in hand to hand combat, she was supposed to help Kagome and I build our skills in self defense in case we are attacked. Though we got into that a little, most of our time together consisted of talking about Sesshomaru. She knows more about yokai than the queen, who birthed one. Hopefully she can help me in solving the crisis I have, right?

Wrong! Apparently, what Sesshomaru is going through is damn near impossible to help. The only choice we have is to ride it out since he refuses the alternate route in touching me. And seeing as my monthly friend is coming to visit… that's going to be harder than ever.

Oh bloody hell! Literally…

* * *

The Hunted

Chapter Twenty  
Returning Home

* * *

I stared at the ceiling through the sheer top of the canopy bed. Rin lie on my shoulder, snoring softly in my ear. Feeling oddly more affectionate, I found myself running my fingers through her hair and repeatedly kissing her forehead gently.

Feeling warmth between my legs I sighed and closed my eyes. It's happening. I knew it'd come but I didn't expect for it to happen the very next day after warning Izoyai. I pulled Rin closer to me. She mewed in her sleep as she nibbled on the ear of Timber. It was a normal thing she did while sleeping along with sucking both her ring and middle finger. I pull her fingers out any chance I get. Her hands are starting to bruise from it, and if it goes on for too long, she'll need braces.

I placed my lips on her head and kissed her hair. My eyes went closed as I hugged her to me tight. I don't want to let her go. It feels nice and warm lying here with her. I feel safe here. Now that Sesshomaru won't hold me… she's the only safety I got.

"Oh Rin…" I mumbled quietly into her hair.

Damn… I'm getting emotional. This is the absolute worse time for this to happen, especially when today… I have to go back home.

"Home…"

Releasing a deep breath, I let go of Rin and carefully exited the bed. I didn't want to wake her. She knows that today I have to go and handle important business with Sesshomaru. She wouldn't quit her efforts in begging for us to take her. As much as I want to, I know I can't. What we have to do today is strictly business. Rin would be a huge distraction. Even more so when the mayor knows me and would find it odd that I now have a daughter and that I'm engaged to be married.

I went to the bathroom and moved to the toilet. I groaned out as I saw it. Blood stained the overnight pad heavily. I raised my hand and placed my wrist to my lips. Tears prickled my vision and I released a shaky sigh.

"Oh god why….? Haven't I been through enough?"

Wiping my eyes, I moved to do my lady duties in cleaning myself and changing. I decided to go with a tampon. I usually alternate throughout the day. I'll wear a tampon… then use a pad… and then go back to a tampon. Overnight I use an overnight; I hate sleeping with tampons. Not to mention… I don't think that's the smartest thing to do… So many risks come with sleeping with a tampon for me…

Once I was done I got in a shower. The hot water felt good. I made sure to get it as hot as I could stand it. It eased the tense muscles I was already beginning to gain. It also made me more emotional.

"Why must I live with such horrible things", I cried, eyes balling.

I get super emotional and affectionate. I am like my complete opposite for the week. This'll be fun.

When I released myself from the bathroom, I looked over to Rin. She was still asleep. I wasn't shocked because this is way earlier than the usual time we wake. Apparently the trip back home isn't a quick one. I knew that much but I guess I didn't expect it to be more than half an hour at least.

I got dressed in a pair of jeans and a graphic tee. It said "Sorry if I'm all Rainbows and Unicorns today." Believe me, it fits. Rainbows and unicorns isn't a happy thing this time. Look it up…

I exit the room and closed the door quietly behind me. I looked up and saw that a woman was waiting by the door.

"Is she still asleep, milady?"

"Yes she is", I said. "Please, don't wake her though. She's not entirely competent when she's forced up in anyway. Also, I advise you pick out her outfit. She'll take forever if you allow her to. And when she finally decides, it'll be on an outfit she already wore. And make sure Timber is with her at all times. He is not a dog, he is an inu yokai."

"Right", she said with a nod before bowing. "Her highness says to go down for breakfast. You will then be retrieved for wardrobe."

"Wardrobe?"

"Of course, you didn't know?"

"I… guess not. But then again I can be so forgetful. Or other times I might not listen at all." I placed a hand on my forehead and sighed out. "I'm so sorry."

"Milady, there is nothing for you to apologize for."

"Are you sure?"

"Y-yes?"

"Well if you say so." I then pulled her in for a hug and smiled. She gave me a shocked expression before smiling, confused, back. "Have a nice day."

"Y-you too…"

I walked away and cringed inside as I did. I am such a moron when this happens! Who hugs random people? That's just not a thing! At least it isn't for me.

Once I was in the hall by myself I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I had to remember to place a barrier over myself. Now that I know for a fact that I am on my period… I have to hide it from Sesshomaru. This is the only way. All I had to do was expand the one I was already using for my aura so that it'd cover the new addition to my scent. It felt weird at first and after taking a breath, I was fine.

"Good morning", I called out and I walked into the dining room. Kagome was there, but surprisingly, so was Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

"Morning", Sesshomaru said. "How was your sleep?"

"It was fine… I got a surprise this morning though, I tell ya that!"

Kagome raised her brows at me. I provided her a bright smile and she choked on her orange juice. She knows. I am never happy in the morning, especially this early.

"You look a bit happy", Inuyasha said. "I guess you're excited to be returning."

"Yeah, let's go with that", I mumbled as a plate was placed in front of me. "Oh! Thank you so much! How'd you know?"

"His highness ordered for you ahead of time."

I turned to Sesshomaru who took a sip of his coffee. Releasing a squeak I leaned on to his shoulder and smiled. "Oh Sesshy… you didn't have to do that. You're so good to me!"

"I am confused", Inuyasha whispered to Kagome.

"Don't be", she whispered back.

"Are you okay", Sesshomaru asked. He felt my forehead and held my face. I giggled and provided a bright smile. "You feel warm."

"My dad always said warm people are warm hearted. I'm warm hearted, right? That could be it!"

"Then Sesshomaru must be freezing."

"Leave my Sesshy alone, Inuyasha!"

"No, you're warmer than usual. Are you ill? Has the venom reverted? Perhaps you should stay here and get rest. I'll call for a medic."

"No…" I sighed as I pulled away and turned to my food. "Oh the grits look so good. Do you think they will give me another bowl?"

"Akemi", Sesshomaru called out grabbing my chin. "I am serious. We will not have a repeat of –

"Sesshy, if I'm sick, you'll know. I'd tell you. Right now I'm not sick. There is no venom. I'm fine! I had a really hot shower… maybe that's it." I then dipped my bacon into my grits, and scooped it into my mouth. "This is so good."

The warmth is not from the shower. A women's body temperature rises. She gets a bit warm. At least that's what I was told.

"As for your behavior?"

"I'm excited!"

"You're excited…?"

"Mhm", I hummed as I ate my food in a hurry. Well… more of a hurry than usual. I'm hungry! I reached for my glass of apple juice. Before I could grab it Sesshomaru took my hand.

I turned to him and he inspected me. His eyes, worrisome, searched my own. I don't like when he worries. It changes his entire demeanor. The look of worry doesn't suit him, despite the fact that he's attractive under any circumstance. I just don't like it.

"I am worried", he whispered. His eyes passed over Kagome and Inuyasha, who were talking amongst themselves. "You didn't tell me last time that you were sick. You refused any help we offered. You don't suspect I'd be as lenient, do you?"

"No, I don't. I can assure you, though Sesshomaru, that I am fine. I am not sick. I promise. If I feel even the slightest in weird, I'll tell you."

"I want to know even if there was a headache. You tell me." He brought my hand to his mouth and kissed my knuckles. He closed his eyes and breathed in. I could feel myself freeze under the attention. My heart stopped when he frowned. "Even your scent is off. This doesn't sit well with me."

I pulled my hand away and scooted closer. I moved in and placed a kiss on his forehead. Hovering, because I wanted to do more, I sighed. "I'm fine." I moved back into my seat and smiled. "If it makes you feel better, I'll stay by your side the entire time. You can keep an eye on me. And whenever you feel something is off, I'll give you a hug to remind you that everything is alright."

Sesshomaru's lip parted as if he wanted to say something but just didn't know how. The worry died from his eyes only a little. But something else shone in them. Desire.

"I'd very much would like to hold you."

"Aw", I said out. "You're so sweet. But can I get more bacon and grits?"

"Would that make you happy?"

"It'd make me very happy, yes."

"Sadly we have no time for that."

"Oh phooey", I pouted as I sat back in my seat.

I turned to the entrance to see Izoyai an Inutaisho. They were both dressed well in business formal. Izoyai looked to me and a frown creased her brow before returning.

"Ladies, let's go. We have to get you ready. No rainbows and unicorns today."

I laughed out and stood to my feet. "Can I at least get the bacon and grits to-go."

"No dear."

"But that is so unfair", I mumbled. I could feel a tremor set in. I'm about to cry! Ladies and gentlemen, please prepare! For I am about to cry! Why the fuck do I have to be so emotional?

"Let's us go." At that Kagome grabbed my hand and Izoyai lead us away. "Akemi, is there something you want to tell me?"

"I really want that to-go order!"

"Anything else? Perhaps you'd want to explain the difference in your demeanor."

"She's started her cycle", Kagome said. "When it happens she's super affectionate. Hugs are her best friend –

"Not true! Kagome, you're my best friend!"

"She cries almost whenever she doesn't get her way! Or if something happens that she doesn't like, expect tears."

"Has Sesshomaru reacted?"

"Reacted", Kagome questioned.

"She's in heat! He's going to want to pounce as soon as he finds out."

"No… he's been normal."

"He kissed my knuckles and ordered my food. He's such a gentleman. He worries a lot about me. I don't like it. I don't want him to worry." Suddenly tears fell onto my cheeks and I shuddered. "He is so good to me…"

"I thought we discussed you not cloaking your scent, Akemi", Izoyai snapped. "That is way too much pressure for you!"

"That reminds me of a song", I squeaked. We turned down a hall and I giggled. "Pressure… pushing down on –

"We are not singing, right now", Kagome said. "She's right, Kemi. You can't handle this! Your cramps haven't even set in yet. You know they are the worse for you." She turned to Izoyai and winced. "She can't think of anything. Walking is near impossible. She can barely breathe!"

"I'm sure that won't come until later. Let's be optimistic! Besides… I know that we need Sesshomaru in his right mind today. Once all of this is over… I'll let down the barrier."

"Akemi… you know when you're own your period you can do close to nothing." We all entered a room where beauticians were waiting. Kagome pulled me to a stop and looked to Izoyai. "When she's like this… she's going to be the sweetest person ever, but… it's also her worst time. She gets headaches… backaches, cramps are hell… she'll cry and cry and cry! When all of that hits… she won't be able to do anything and that includes hold up the barrier that hides how big her aura is."

"Akemi…"

"We can do this", I said. "I can do this. We'll only be there for like what… an hour? It won't be too long. By the time we get back. I should be fine. I'll go straight to my room. As long as Rin isn't there… and Sesshomaru isn't too, everything will be okay."

I moved from Kagome and Izoyai and smiled at the people in the room. A woman walked up to me and led me to a dressing room. I looked back at Kagome and smiled.

"We got this! Don't underestimate me. It hurts my feelings when you don't believe in me."

* * *

There were two cars. For some reason, they felt it was best to keep the women in one and the men in the other. No one knew we were coming. It was all an act of surprise. We were to go to the city hall and meet with the mayor, but the women were to be seen by no one. Why? We could easily be recognized. Kagome and I just left not too long along and Izoyai… though it's been years… this was once her home too. She knows people, and she's not one that's forgettable.

I looked at the rain as I sat in the car. The windows were hit hard by the drops. It was surprising how something that can be so minor could make such a large sound. It was raining so hard that it sounds like rocks were being thrown at the limo.

I looked to Kagome and nibbled on my lower lip. She looked pretty, like a true princess, if you'd go that far. Her hair was pulled back into a nice ponytail with curled bangs kissing her brow. Her makeup was done well. Her full lips shone with pink gloss as she pressed them together. She nervously fiddled with the hem of her dress. It was a pretty one. It was white and hugged her figure well. But it also flowed. The shoulder straps were like a loose ruffle and the collar was heart shaped. She wore white pumps to match.

They dressed me in a similar fashion. My dress is white but it was spaghetti strapped and I had a silk sash like belt around my waist that tied in a bow off to the side. My hair was done half up, in a heart shape bun – I wanted it, don't ask why – and the rest lay over my shoulder and down my back in fits of curls. I also had bangs but they nearly covered my eyes.

To top it all off, both Kagome and I wore hair clips to resemble little tiaras. I thought it was a bit much but they felt like it would get the point across that we are soon to be royals. Even Izoyai sported something similar. Her's was grander of course, seeing as she's queen.

As for the reason Kagome is fiddling with her dress and I'm staring silently at everyone with my lower lip held captive in my mouth, we received some news. Plans have changed and… I will be leading the meeting with the mayor.

Kagome freaked out when she heard this in the car. Apparently it's my first act as next in line. When I asked why, Izoyai told me that the council thought it'd best that the proposition should come from me seeing as I'm a familiar face and that I was the one to push this into action in the first place. She also said it's the least I could do. This was all happening right now because I wanted my parents at my wedding. This all could have happened afterwards but… I was persistent. Kagome was freaking out because now is the worst time for me to be doing anything this important.

"She's not herself! How can she do this? Perhaps we can try something else? Maybe you and I can do it."

"It has to be Akemi", Izoyai said with a nod.

"But why me", I whispered again.

Izoyai opened her mouth to speak, still eyeing the carpeting in the limo. She closed her eyes and sighed out before looking to me. "Since this is your doing, you bringing us together, the council is putting you over the treaty entirely."

"What?"

"Akemi, once you gain your crown and the proper understanding of the way of our politics… you'll be overseeing everything that has to do with us migrating together."

"That sounds like a lot of work", I whined.

"But why when technically we're already migrated together! Now you just won't be taking us against will!"

"You said it before, Akemi that you'd be willing to teach what needs to be taught. You placed yourself here. You took on this job. With the new ways in how the hunt will proceed. The new educational system we'll have to create… everything that has to change for things to go smoothly the council wants you to handle it all."

"But I thought Inutaisho said he'd allow me to attend school first."

"He will. That promise will not be broken. During that time we'll only call you to seek your approval. No decision will be made without your okay unless you give someone authority to make your okay without you. But once you finish school, the role will be passed to you entirely."

"So because it's something I asked for I have to make sure it's done", I said to myself.

"No one can give you what you want like you can, Akemi."

"I wouldn't be so sure", I said with a smile. "Sesshomaru is so good to me!"

"I get all of that but right now Akemi can't do anything", Kagome reasoned. "If she goes in there and talks to anyone, she'll be looked at like she's crazy. Akemi is not Akemi right now. She's normally ask questions later beat unconscious or tease horribly now. Currently, Akemi is all hugs and teddy bears. She'll cry if you ask her too many questions."

"What's that supposed to mean", I mumbled. My lip trembled as the feeling of offense clouded my judgment.

"See my point?"

"Akemi… she can do this. To be a queen you have to face even the harshest of battles. Believe me when I say this, Kagome, things can get a lot worse than a meeting during a menstrual cycle. Akemi has no choice. This is only practice. She's not even princess yet."

I stared at Kagome and released my lower lip. Just as I opened my mouth to say something I could feel the car come to a stop. I looked out the window and immediately my heart leapt out of my chest.

"We're home", I whispered. Suddenly a large emotion over took me. I knew then that it wasn't from my hormones or mood swings. This was legit. This was a genuine feeling. I turned to Kagome and I saw it in her too. Looking to Izoyai, she also had that emotion over taking her face, but stronger.

What was it… nostalgia? No. Happiness.

Grabbing my shoes from the seat beside me, I hurriedly slipped them on. I then moved to the doors but Izoyai grabbed my hand.

"No."

I smiled and laughed out. "N-no?" I rearranged myself on the seat and frowned. "What do you mean no?"

"We're not here for that, Akemi. If you just run out there you could be seen. We don't want that to happen. You could catch attention and then there will be too much chaos. We won't be able to go out with the accords."

"B-but… we're here! My parents are here! Your brother!"

"And I want to see them too, believe me I do, but… there's an order to things. We can't disturb that. It's enough that the yokai are showing up suddenly. We have to wait until they come and get us."

"And how long will that take", I whispered. "I have to go now!"

"You have to wait."

"No, I have to _go_! I don't know why you'd put me in a pretty white dress now of all times! How can I be a pretty princess with period blood all over me?" I sat back in my seat and tears fell down my face. "My life will be ruined! I need a cupcake!"

"Oh dear", Izoyai gasped. She sighed out before rolling door the divider keeping us from the driver. "Plans have changed. I need to get these girls to a restroom, ASAP!"

"Yes milady."

He then climbed out of the car and met us at the door immediately. Izoyai handed us jackets and we put them on. Hoods covered our heads as we were led in under umbrellas. I was rushed to a restroom where I handled my business. With yokai guarding the doors, no one was allowed in or out until Izoyai gave the okay.

"Are you feeling better?"

"No, I still want my cupcake."

"You'll have to make an exception."

"But –

"They're ready for us, Akemi. We have to go."

"Aw phooey", I whined.

Surrounded by yokai guards, mumbles and gasps were heard throughout the town's hall. No one knew what was going on; all they knew was that the yokai were here only two months after taking more girls. What could they possibly want now?

Without being seen or being able to see anything, we were led to the mayor's office. Once inside, the guards stepped aside to reveal us to the mayor. It was a bit on the dramatic side if you asked me. But then again, I ate it all up.

I looked to see Inutaisho, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru off to the side looking at us. They looked handsome in their suits. But when I looked forward to the mayor and his assistant, I don't think I was prepared for the amount of shock he wore on his face.

"My god", he gasped out.

"Hi Mister Mayor, sir", I said with a smile. "It's so nice to see you again!"

"Akemi… Kagome? I can't believe it. You're… you're not supposed to –

"Be back", Kagome finished for him. "Yeah, we know."

"Where are the others, Eliza and Carla? And the past ladies?"

"They are all fine", Izoyai spoke up. "I'd know. I can speak for them; after all, I was one."

He looked her over with a frown. The mayor stepped forward holding out his hands. Soon, recognition took over his face. "Izzy, that's really you?"

"Hi Gerald. It's been a very long time. I'm glad to see you're doing well for yourself."

He looked at the three of us, the joy evident in his eyes. "So you're all okay? No harm was done?"

"Nope", I said. Without thinking I ran up to him and hugged him. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me and patted my head. "Oh, sir, it's so good to see your face!"

The guttural sound of a growl caught my attention. I turned to see Sesshomaru, unpleased, being held back by his father's hand. I frowned but soon realized what I was doing. Yokai men don't like their women being held by any other male.

Oops.

I removed myself and gave a polite smile.

"I'm sorry", I said, wiping tears from my eyes. "It's just... I grew up knowing this man. Before he was the mayor he worked at the school as the principal. When I got in trouble a lot he was there for me. I thought I was never going to see him again."

"Oh sweetheart", he said holding my chin. "I don't know what to say!"

"I'd advise you say nothing. Instead of speaking, remove your hands from my mate or else I'll remove your hands."

The mayor stared at Sesshomaru with wide eyes. Slowly his hand moved away. The room went eerily silent, seeing as no one could do anything about it. You don't step in the middle of a yokai and its mate.

"Lord Sesshomaru, that was not nice", I said. He gave me a passing glance before stepping to my side and grabbing my waist.

"I see", Mayor Gerald said.

"Do you", Sesshomaru growled out.

"I do. You use our girls to mate and repopulate your species, am I correct?"

"It's more than that", Kagome said. At that I looked to her and saw her grab Inuyasha's hand. He smirked down at her before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I don't understand."

"Akemi", Inutaisho said gaining my attention he was standing with Izoyai off to the side. I serious expression was on his face. The face of a king. "Perhaps, you'd like to take it from here. Explain to the mayor what is going on."

"Oh", I said feeling excitement. "We're in love!" I turned to Sesshomaru and hugged him close. "You're so good to me", I squealed before placing a peck on his lips.

"In love? How? And within two months?"

"Well yeah… with yokai… it's a soul meeting their match. You know immediately as if it were love at first sight."

Gerald frowned and chuckled out confused. "I'm sorry… pardon me if I'm not catching on. It's just hard for me to believe that you – Akemi – felt love at first sight. You were one to never believe in it. If anything, you weren't one to fall for things like that. You were a rebel of a child back when I was looking after you. Now that I'm thinking about it… you don't seem much like yourself at all. Are you… feeling okay?"

"I… am… fine", I tried, sounding more like I was questioning him than making a statement. Everyone looked at me, completely unconvinced. Kagome groaned and Izoyai sighed out. "Um… it's not that I'm not myself it's just…"

"Akemi", Sesshomaru whispered to me. His breath on my ear caused me to shiver and swallowed hard. "You're warmer than earlier. Are you alright? Must I escort you out?"

"No", I said. "Just… give me a second." I closed my eyes and balled my fists.

Akemi, get yourself together. Yes, things are weird right now and by things I mean your ovaries and by weird I mean on fire, but its okay! You got this. You'll be queen one day. You think a nation is gonna take your gumdrop shit because you're on your period? Fuck no! Get. It. _Together_! I opened my eyes and sighed out.

"Can we sit down, please? And some water would be nice."

"Sure", Gerald said. Quickly his assistant dashed to get cold water for me. I accepted and took down half the glass.

Kagome, Izoyai and I all sat in front of Gerald's desk as the men stood behind us. I looked to Gerald and smiled. Now's the time I have to buck up.

"First things first, the reason we are here today is because… we want to go about things differently."

"Explain."

"Uh", I mumbled trying to figure out what to say. I felt Sesshomaru's hand on my shoulder and the tension left. "As you know, it starts with being chosen. We are chosen because we are to mate yokai. Mates are actually soul mates. It's who we're destined to be with. Yokai figure this out through dreams as to who we are. They mate many, and not just from out town. It's all over the globe."

"Okay…"

"Once we are chosen… we are hunted."

"Hunted?!"

"It's not as bad… well no it is pretty bad but there's a reason. You see, yokai don't just mate _anyone_. They mate people with special qualities. We have special traits. Those traits have to be awakened by survival. Our instincts are stimulated when we have to survive. Yokai already have those instincts put together. In order for us to unite properly, we have to think as one. Am I saying this right?"

"You're doing well", Sesshomaru said.

"I don't think I'm following", Gerald said.

"Think of a wolf and how they have internal instincts. A yokai's mate must have that too. In humans they aren't exactly foremost like yokai's because… well… we don't have to live with them. Yokai do. Get it?"

"I do, now. Thank you."

"Okay! So yes, we are hunted to awaken our internal instincts! But… I want to change that."

"You're going to stop this all?"

"No, I want to stop the way things happen. I want to change them. No matter what, we can't hide from mating. And we have to go through with the hunt."

"So what are you trying to do, Akemi?"

"Prepare everyone instead throwing the people into something they don't understand. We were thrown in blindly without the idea of what we were getting into. Luckily, I knew how to survive but not all girls do. I want to change that. I want to change the way we get our mates and change the way we do the hunt. I don't want us to live in fear of the yokai. They aren't anything to fear. I want to bring us together. There's no sense in us living apart if we're only going to come together in the end. I want for the families to be reunited. We shouldn't have to leave our loved ones. Marriage and mating is about coming together. We're joining in the name of love! One family meets another to become something bigger. That won't happen if we are force to split apart."

"Akemi…"

"Mister Mayor", I began. I scooted forward in my seat and placed my hands on the table. "I want peace between both our town and the kingdom where the yokai reside."

"Kingdom?"

"Oh yeah", I mumbled. "I guess I forgot to mention that part?" I rubbed my hands together and smiled. "The yokai live under monarchy."

"Really", the mayor asked with raised brows.

"Yes, sir."

"And how were you able to speak to them in order to make such a large change, Akemi? I mean, yes I know you but… you're changing laws, I presume."

"That is correct", I said with a nod. "First thing I did was take the yokai who were hunting us as hostages and called the yokai council directly. Because of our… unique take on… the hunt, they decided to lend an ear to our demands."

"Akemi, you always mean business don't you."

Giggling out, I blushed and waved him off. "I mean, it was nothing. I didn't do it all on my own."

"I'm assuming that wasn't all you did."

"Well, I guess you can say I have some leverage seeing as both Kagome and I are marrying into the royal family."

"You're marrying the –

"Yeah", Kagome laughed out. "This is King Inutaisho and Queen Izoyai along with their sons Prince Sesshomaru and Prince Inuyasha."

"We aren't being forced in any way", I said. "It really was… love at first sight. I can still remember the way I reacted when Sesshomaru yelled my name in the forest… Well that was after I shot someone with an arrow, kicked the younger prince in the testicles and before I was tackled to the ground and I slapped the older prince."

"You never go down without a fight, do you?"

"I really wish I could have used another – more peaceful – way, but it was nearly impossible."

"She is refraining from the truth", Kagome said. "She enjoyed it."

"Unfortunately", I added.

"So, if I'm hearing this straight, you are here to offer a peace treaty?"

"Yes", I said, perking up.

"Why should I consider this?"

"Why not? It wouldn't make sense to deny. I am here, myself, telling you that the fears that we conceived are not true. We thought, before leaving, that those girls were dead. They are not. In the beginning it was hard for them, but in the end they grew happy. They are happy. I'm happy."

"If you're so happy, and you're sure that future generations will be then why offer the treaty? The yokai get what they want. What more do they need?"

"You don't think life would be better if there was no fear between this? Right now, there is a wall separating us. A wall built from ignorance! Yes, how the yokai decided to take upon mates was wrong, they realize this now. You can't tell me that you have never wanted a change! Every year we lost girls never knowing where they went and what happened to them. You never saw them again. Right now, two returned providing great news and an option to end the hurt of lose. And your thought is why should I consider? That is ridiculous!"

"Akemi", Kagome whispered. "Here." She handed me tissue and I accepted.

"There is nothing but benefits coming from peace. Families will be reunited. People will be better informed. No longer will girls go missing from people's lives! We can make a better future! If you were to deny this, do you know how upset the people of this town would be? Here's your chance to make everything better. You can give them what they want, the end to a nonsense they never understood! I don't mean to be disrespectful, _Gerald_ , but to deny peace is something only an ignorant idiot would do. Do be that."

"Too harsh", Kagome whispered.

"He made me upset", I said in my defense.

"I see where you are coming from, Akemi. And you are right. Sadly, I can't make that decision just yet. I'd have to speak with the people the town and other officials. It is not only my life, here, but everyone's."

"I-I see…" I muttered. I looked down to my hands and noticed how they trembled. Suddenly, I began to feel extremely drained. I reached for the glass of water and downed the rest.

I don't think I ever had to use so much energy in my life. I'm holding up an extended barrier at my weakest point meanwhile I am fighting myself to remain sane.

"Why now?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Why now", Gerald asked. "I'm sure this is not the first time the idea has made surface. This can't be the first time peace between us both as been brought up! So, why make a move now?"

"Many things have happened in the past", Inutaisho spoke. "And as you have said, many people have proclaimed that we should do this, but never have we encountered a situation like Akemi's."

"What do you mean?"

"Is it because I almost died", I asked, slipping. I was becoming carefree Akemi again. My logical side is slipping away, I can't do this anymore. It's so tiring!

"You what?"

"I was attacked by a wild animal during the hunt. I was the first major case. Any girl before me only had minor injuries."

"We wish to better equip the people so that it may never happen again", Izoyai said.

"Also, no one has ever been as strong willed and persistent as Akemi. She was the first person who would refuse to mate unless she was guaranteed that her demands were met. Her demands were to better the future."

"She was also willing to sacrifice her future for others", Izoyai said. "She'll make an excellent queen."

"Yes", Gerald said. He smirked and looked down to his desk. "How long do I have to convince the people to move forward with the treaty?"

Taisho and Izoyai decided to take it from there, seeing as they the details for everything else. Me, I was going to keep my promise to Sesshomaru.

"Sessh…" I called out turning to him.

He looked down and knelt beside me. "Are you alright?"

"No… I'm not feeling well." I grabbed his hand and attempted to stand. As I came to my feet, I released a cry and fell back into my chair. "Oh no…"

"Oh no, oh no, oh no", Kagome chanted.

"Is everything alright?"

"Akemi", Sesshomaru called out. He turned my chair around and held my face. It was hard to see him. Tears clouded the little vision I was allowed through half closed eyes. I hunched over as I clutched my stomach. "What is it? Tell me what you need done." I breathed out in attempt to speak but couldn't.

"I… I… I can't –

His node twitched and he looked down to my knees that were pressed firmly together. His eyes widened and flashed a red before returning to my face. "What is the meaning of this?"

"I need to get her out of here", Kagome said.

"Can't walk", I whispered breathlessly.

"Do you have a private restroom", Kagome asked.

"Why does your scent..."

"We do", the mayor assistant said. "Follow me."

Immediately Sesshomaru picked me up and followed Kagome who followed the assistant. I was placed on my feet in front of a door and Kagome pushed me inside. Sesshomaru held tightly to my hand. I looked back to him and watched as his jaw clenched. Pulling away and retreated into the restroom.

"I need Motrin, a cold bottle of water…"

Kagome's demands faded away as I closed the bathroom door. I mean, of course I handled my business, but there wasn't much to do in the bathroom. I don't even know why I was taken to a bathroom. I need a bed! And cupcakes… Thinking so, I sat on the ottoman provided in the luxurious restroom.

"Akemi, what is going on", Sesshomaru called from outside.

"Sesshomaru, don't go in there."

"Kagome…" I called out. I was feeling it slip. I leaned against the wall as my barrier began to go in and out. My stpmach cramped painfully and I cried out, hands fisting tightly. "Kagome!"

"What's going – wait, what is that? Do you feel that?"

"Oh no, her aura... Inuyasha, get your parents. We have to go now!"

"Akemi", Sesshomaru growled out.

"Sesshomaru, please stay right here. Akemi is in a lot of pain right now and -

"I'm sure. I hear the time of menstruation isn't most pleasing." Oh fuck... of course he knows now. "I must speak with her, immediately."

"Do you really think you can do that?"

"Now Kagome!"

"Fine! Give me time to relieve some pain first! She's cramping, that's not easy. Just give me time..."

"You have two minutes."

The door burst open and Kagome ran in and shut it behind her. She locked and stumbled over to me.

"See? I told you this was a bad idea! We should have rescheduled! There's no way you're going to able to face him without either a lecture or him jumping your bones!"

"I know... I'm sorry", I cried out. "I just wanted to be helpful. I wanted to prove that I could do it."

"No, you wanted to help Sesshomaru." Kagome gave me the pill and water. Walking over to the sink, she tossed in a towel that was given to her and ran the hot water. "I can understand why. I'd do the same for Inuyasha. If it'd mean he wouldn't have to deal with the struggle from just seeing me... then I'd do anything." Kagome turned to me with a sympathetic smile as she gingerly rung out the hot towel. "I know what you're feeling. You feel responsible. You feel like it's your fault because when he looks at you he's going crazy with desire. Each passing second gets harder for him to not touch you. And you want him too, which doesn't help anything. But it isn't your fault, Akemi. Don't make yourself suffer too just so you can help him. It'll only cause him to worry. It'll only make things worse."

"Kagome, yout time is up. Let me speak with her!"

"In a minute", she yelled. She walked over to me and rolled up my dress. Lying the hot towel on the lower half of my stomach she groaned. "It's down… the whole thing?"

I nodded as tears fell. "I'm sorry; I really thought I could do it! I'm not as strong as I thought!"

"Kagome..."

"Sesshomaru, get a hold of yourself!"

"Give her to me!"

"This is horrible", I cried out. "Why did I do this?"

"I want this door open! Now!"

"I can do it", Kagome said. "I'll cover you until we get back. Maybe it will help ease his craze. Just stay –

The door broke open and Sesshomaru looked down on us. His eyes were red. His appearance was in disarray. His tie was gone, his shirt had a few buttons missing and his suit jacket was missing. Standing behind him was a man in a custodian uniform, stricken with fear.

"H-hi Mr. Beckum", I mumbled waving to the janitor.

"Akemi... you're –

"Don't speak to my mate", Sesshomaru snarled. "Kagome... get out."

"Sesshomaru, wait", Kagome said holding out her hands.

"Move", I demanded. "Or be killed."

"Hold the fuck on you filthy bastard", Inuyasha snapped. "You won't talk to Kagome that way!"

"Control your bitch, younger brother, or I'll be forced to remind her of her place."

"Look, Sesshomaru, I can help. Just let me put up a barrier. It will –

"Kagome, it's okay."

"But –

"It's okay! I'll be fine. It's not like he's going to hurt me."

"Leave", Sesshomaru snarled. "Now!"

Kagome stood up and left the bathroom in a hurry. Sesshomaru closed the door and looked to me. Leaning against the wall, I closed my eyes. What am I going to do?

"You have been disobedient."

Knowing exactly what he meant, I frowned. But I obviously wasn't going to say that so I only nodded. "Okay."

"You lied to me, Akemi. You directly disobeyed me! I thought I told you to not try to help the situation. I had it under control!"

"Sessh", I sighed out. "No, you don't. And I had no choice. Today is too important of a day to miss -

"If you would have told us in the beginning arrangements would have been made!"

"That's not true! Izoyai knew! She knew that I was having my period. She's the one who reminded me! And you... you were saying distance is key... that scares me! I just wanted to make things easier for you."

"Hn." I whined out as he turned his back on me. "The point is you kept this from me Akemi. You also kept how strong your power is. Do you know how dangerous that is? You aren't claimed yet! If another yokai smells your heat and feels your aura..."

"Sessh... I'm sorry", I cried out. He turned to me. I was now sitting on the ottoman with my dress back in order and the towel beside me. He looked to me and sighed out. Walking over, he took his place beside me and leaned onto his knees. "Are you angry?"

"I'm upset."

I lied my head on his shoulder and hugged his arm. "I'm sorry, I swear! Please don't be upset!"

"You're beginning to sound like Rin when she is scolded", he muttered. "Is this your personality during this time? Usually women are... different."

"Is that bad?"

"Not at all." He sat up and turned to me. Grabbing my chin, he caressed my lips with his thumb. "I wish you would have told me the truth, this morning, Akemi. I would have been able to prepare myself."

"Prepare yourself?"

"Yes." He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on my lips. They burned, electricity went down my spine. My back arched as I reached for him. "You smell... delectable..." My hands went to his neck and pulled him in.

At that moment I realized... my need for him, the hunger he felt... I felt it too. I wanted him just as bad as he wanted me. I wanted to taste him more and more. I wanted to feel his skin against my own. The fight that I put up so that it'd be easier for him to be around me, the fight I gave so that he could stay near me was because I wanted him. I fought so hard so I could have him. So he could take me.

I was pressed against the wall and he spread my legs apart. I felt him move closer. My arms wrapped around his shoulders. Our kiss deepened. The heart shaped bun in my hair became a nuisance as it caused friction against the wall. My hand went to Sesshomaru's hair, pulling out the ponytail her wore.

"Sessh", I whispered, as we both bathed in the heat of the moment. The pain I was feeling from my hormones and the cycle, the tension, slowly left as his fingers dug into my legs, as he pressed flushed against me. I wasn't sure if it were from the medicine or the overwhelming feeling of being so close to him.

Suddenly the bun in my hair was out and I could hear the cute tiara hair clip fall to the nice tiled floor. The sound of the pretty white dress, I was excited to wear earlier, ripping filled the luxurious restroom. I wasn't pressed against the wall anymore. I was lying on the long ottoman.

Sesshomaru growled against my neck and my legs tightened around his waist. My body was feeding into his touch. The way his fingertips touched me, how his claws sent fire to my skin, I was sure that it was what sex felt like. We haven't even started anything yet!

"Akemi", he growled out. "I-I can't."

"Yes, you can", I whispered.

"Sesshomaru and Akemi", said Inutaisho from the other side of the door. "Are you two alright? We must go."

Sessh snarled at the door. I grabbed his face, causing the torn dress to fall from my shoulders. "It's you and me... They don't matter."

"You", he said, eyes igniting in a red, hot fire. I nodded and leaned in to kiss him. I frowned at how good it felt. It never was like this. It was almost as if our bodies were pushing us to do it. Our souls were rushing us to join together.

"Sesshomaru... please."

" _Sesshomaru_ ", Inutaisho yelled.

He roared in response, fiercer than a wild cat's. His face took on the form of a wild beast as he gave warning to whoever was intervening in what we were doing. He then looked down to me and growled. "They can't have you!"

"The child isn't safe", Izoyai said. "We have to get her out, Taisho!"

"You're mine", he whispered. His breath kissed my ear and I shivered. My nails dug into his shirt that no longer resembled the finely pressed garment it was earlier. He kissed the shell of my ear before biting on it.

The sound of something hitting the door caused me to jump. Sesshomaru clutched on to me. He bent my neck to the side and lick at my pulse.

"Mine", he moaned into my neck.

"Sesshomaru", I whined out. "Please..." I never wanted anything more in my entire life. But then again, I wasn't really sure what I was asking for. All I know is that I wanted it.

So, I got it.

His teeth sunk into my neck. My eyes shot open and my mouth gasped out, releasing the loudest scream I ever felt come from my throat. He bit me before but... it was never like this!

The door to the restroom flew off the hinges and Sesshomaru was yanked off of me. My arms fell as I lay limp on the ottoman. Izayoi and Kagome ran to me, fear in their eyes. What was wrong? I turned to see Inuyasha and Inutaisho struggle to keep Sesshomaru away from me.

"Get her out of here!"

" _Don't you touch her!_ "

"Kagome, do it", Izoyai demanded.

Kagome only nodded before grabbing my hand and smiling. "It'll be okay." As a refreshing feeling came over me, I knew she was putting up a barrier. My jacket was thrown over my exposed body and yokai guards came in. I was picked up and carried out of the restroom.

"Wait, no Sesshomaru!"

At that, he burst from the restroom and ran straight for us. Before he could make it any further, Taisho tackled him to the ground.

I was rushed to the limousine and placed on the seat. Izoyai turned to the driver in the front and sighed out. "Let's go. She must rest."

"And cupcakes", I mumbled.

"You will not be rewarded."

"You're so mean", I whispered as I turned. A pain shot through my neck and I cried out. It wasn't a great feeling.

"Here, child", Izoyai said as she pulled out a first aid kit and got to work. Once she patched me up she place an ice pack on my neck. "Just sleep."

"What about Sesshomaru?"

"He'll be fine. He just needs to gain his composure. Just sleep, I know you're tired."

She was right. I was exhausted. Once my eyes closed, I was out like a light.

But... it was a nice and peaceful sleep. There were times where I woke. For example, when we arrived back at the palace. I was being carried inside and people were running about, as if in a panic. I seemed oblivious, though. No, I was. I didn't understand half of what was going on. But I fell under once again. I also woke up to a doctor examining my neck. And then there was a time where I could swear Sesshomaru was lying beside me, talking. But I couldn't hear what he was saying. I could only see his eyes. I couldn't read them.

I wasn't happy when I officially woke up. To wake up to an empty bed and the news that I received, I was beyond unhappy. My mood swings didn't help either.

I stared at Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome stood with a look of sympathy and guilt as if she were responsible for it. Inuyasha couldn't even look me in the eyes.

"What do you mean Sesshomaru is gone?"

* * *

The Hunted Q&A Continued

Kemi: Oh shit... it got real. Okay, let's get to the announcements. First and foremost, I know I said to expect the chap next week but I actually finished. I didn't want to post it when I had the chapter completed, ya know? And I would have posted it yesterday, on Monday, but I was at my aunt's house, cuddling with grandma. Auntie doesn't have wifi. Therefore, the chap wasn't posted. So, I'm posting it now, on a Tuesday night. Soon, though, I have a surprise for you. You can try to guess all you want but you'll never know until it is revealed, babies! As for anything else... I think that's it! Now let's get to the questions, shall we?

Kag: This question is from Youkai55! Sup 55...

Kemi: He says, "Girls, this is for all of you: If you weren't picked for the hunt, how did you envision your lives turning out?"

Carl: Oh wow... I haven't even thought about life without the hunt.

Liza: Me neither... I mean, I guess it would have been different.

Kemi: Well yeah, but once the accords are together we'll be able to still go to school! I had the plan on, of course, leaving. I was going to go to school and study music. I wanted to be a music producer. I was also going to look into perfecting my singing too. You never know... I could have been picked up by talent. Then I was going to write a book. But... nothing beats being royalty.

Kag: I was going to go to school too. But I think I would have married Hojo.

Kemi: No, you weren't. I get gramps wanted you to marry but it was only because he didn't want you to be chosen.

Kag: Look where that go me. I was going to go to school too. Kemi and I were going to room and get an apartment. I wanted to go into journalism. But not for like newspapers but for a magazine. I was so into magazines because it connected me to the world. There was nothing normal about our small town. We didn't have the lives like in the movies, nothing close! Reading those magazines gave me the rare feeling of being a normal teenage girl.

Carl: I was going to go to New York! I made connections with a few producers on line and they came to see a couple of our shows. I was going to be on Broadway! All I needed to do was go! I had a promised part in anything I wanted. I know it wasn't some one time offer or a scam because I'd get emails every month and the producers and directors would always check on me. From there I could have become an actress.

Liza: Well there was nothing big like that for me. I wanted to become a doctor. A vet to be exact. I love animals. I always wanted a pet lion. I planned on getting my degree and working in a zoo. Yeah, I'm afraid of snakes but... I know I'll get over it. You have to face your fears. I was going to take on mine.

Inu: Damn...

Rick: Right! Nice to know we ruined your dreams!

Kag: You guys, it's not like that.

Kemi: No, you ruined them. How the hell am I supposed to be a music producer and a queen! I wanna sing, damn it!

Kag: There's more questions. Anyway, 55 also asks. "Guys, if the hunt didn't happen, would you have still sought out your mates and courted them, in the human way?"

Inu: We would have had to. The hunt is the easy way out but if there was no hunt, if there we didn't connect to the towns and villages like we did, we would have to go out into the world to find them. Yes, we can track, but it would have taken longer. We'd have no choice. Without our mates, we go insane. It's an instinct to reproduce. We prefer it'd be with our mates. If we don't follow through with our instinct, our yokai gets the better of us.

Kag: And the last of Youkai's question... "Finally, Rin, why aren't you calling Kemi and Sesshoumaru mother and father yet? Not that I'm pushing you to do so of course. Still think you are as cute as a button, princess."

Rin: They aren't ready yet. *giggles as she hugs Timber close*

Kemi: Wait... Rin, what does that mean?

Rin: You are like plants. Right now, you are seeds in the ground. You haven't grown yet. You can't be called a flower if you're still a seed. You have to grow first! You just need a lot of water and sunshine!

Kemi: Rin...

Kag: Um... and next we have... Jackiezedkiler. We don't know if this is an actual question but, Akemi is taking it as one. "Myoga and Totosai! Wwhheeeerrrreee arrreeee tthhhheeeeeeyy!"

Kemi: Well crap, I don't know! But I guess I gotta find them now that you want them. The things I do for my readers...

Kag: Well there you have it! That's all the questions for the night. Sorry that Sesshomaru wasn't here. He ran off, for some reason. He told us he apologizes and that he will be back soon.

Kemi: Until then, I love you all. Thank you for following me for so long. Please leave reviews and more questions, it keeps me going. I can't wait to give you your surprise. I have a feeling you'll love it! I really hope you enjoyed this week's update though! Until next time, my bouncing babies! I love you!


	21. A Blast from the Past

Disclaimers!

* * *

To Youkai55: Aretha eh? I love that you have so much faith in the characters, brochacho! And I don't think anyone wants Rin to grow up. She'll stay young forever and scream it from the top of her lungs like Fall Out Boy's song says.

To Jackiezedkiler: But isn't it such a flip to your switch (turn on) when he goes ape shit? I mean… oh yes! Heavenly father, I wanna thank you. And I'm pretty nervous about the peace treaty too. What will it be, hmm? Especially after what happened in the town's hall?

* * *

 ***BONUS! BONUS! BONUS!***

Hello beautiful people! This chapter is the special surprise I had planned for you.  
Last chap was the twentieth! I felt so happy to have you all follow me for so long! And your reviews and support was amazing. You really kept me up and going! So, I thought why not treat you with a little bonus chapter? This chapter is more of a flashback. It's a view into the past. You guys have a lot of questions. One of them was what was Akemi like when she was younger. Well now you'll get to see firsthand. Because this is a bonus and not and actual continuation of the story, I will pause the Q&A. We'll save it for the next chap. Hey, that just means more fun questions, right?  
So, I hope you enjoy! Have fun!

* * *

The Hunted

Chapter Twenty-One  
*A Blast from the Past*

* * *

"Mrs. Genesis… we need you to push!"

"Why can't I have more drugs, again?"

"Dear, it's because it's not good for you or the baby", Mr. Genesis reasoned. "Now come on, you're almost there."

"Oh my god!"

"She's coming out!"

"Oh, look at that head full of hair", Mr. Genesis laughed.

"Just pull her out, god damn it!"

"She's out!"

Mrs. Genesis fell back on the bed and released a relieved cry. She opened her eyes and looked to her husband who was looking after the newborn in the hands of the doctors.

"Why isn't she crying", Mr. Genesis asked. "Is she okay?"

"N-no, she's fine", the doctor said. He held out the baby to the nurses who took her. "Are violet eyes a trait in your family?"

"No, not at all."

"Leroy, what's going on with my baby", Mrs. Genesis called out.

"Your daughter is fine, ma'am. She's just not crying. We're trying everything."

"Well why does she need to cry", Leroy questioned.

"It helps to clear fluids and mucus out so that she may breathe properly", the nurse said. "I'll begin suctioning."

"What is that?"

"Clearing of the fluids and mucus", the doctor said.

Not long after a sound came from the child and everyone froze. Mrs. and Mr. Genesis both exchanged looks before smiling.

"Is… is she laughing?"

"You have quite a happy baby. I've never witnessed a child laughing at child birth. Here you go, your beautiful baby girl."

"Oh", Mrs. Genesis cried out. "Look at her!"

"Her eyes are very… rare", Leroy said. "They are beautiful."

"Do you feel that", she whispered. "Her aura… it's strong."

"Your mother said it would be, Melissa."

"So I guess the name Akemi is perfect?"

"Bright and beautiful as she is, yes, of course!"

"Akemi Alexandria Genesis", Melissa said proudly.

"Alexandria? Where did this come from?"

"Oh c'mon", Melissa laughed out. "It's perfect! Alexandria's Genesis, where the descendants all have dark hair, violet eyes, and fair skin with tremendous beauty…"

"Your sense of humor is ridiculous. Fine, Akemi Alexandria Genesis it is then."

"Akemi, what are you doing up this late?"

Wrapped in silk, dark blue flat sheets to the bedding, a young woman slowly turned her head and smiled. She then continued to look back at the scenery before her and leaned against the railing to the balcony. Her slightly disarray, black hair blew in the night's chilly breeze as she pulled the blanket tighter around her body. Her strikingly purple eyes scanned over the waters that crashed against the shore below before closing with an intake of the air.

"What do you mean?"

"Surely, you should be exhausted."

"Hm… you're giving yourself a lot of credit, there, buddy", she sighed out as large arms wrapped around her waist. She leaned back against the firm chest that press against her back. She smiled as lips came down to kiss her forehead. "Do you really expect for me to be able to sleep after that, Sesshomaru?"

"Perhaps, I should double my efforts in rocking you into slumber."

She gasped out at the feeling of his lips kissing a red mark on her shoulder. With a moan, she turned in his hold before clutching on around his neck. "Ooh, bad Sesshy!"

Startled, a young seven year old boy jumped out of his sleep. Sweat dripped from his brow. He moved to wipe it clean but felt the clinging of his sleeping wear to his body of more discomfort. Just how much was he sweating?

Throwing his blankets away, he quickly stood to his feet. Running to the door, he stumbled, falling against it. His shoulder collided with the doorknob. After releasing a small grunt, he quickly forgot of the pain, something more urgent in mind consuming what he called priorities.

He dashed out of his room and came into contact with guards.

"Young lord, what are you doing out of bed." Looking at his stricken state, the guards grew worried, all ready to take on a fight. "What is it? Is everything alright?"

"Where is my father? I need to speak with him", he said, low. For a child, his voice already began to prepare for pitch change. It confused many but it made sense. The boy was growing incredibly fast in more than physicality.

"H-he's in his study. He's going over –

"I don't care. I need to speak with him, for it is urgent."

"Yes, must we escort you?"

"It's uncalled for." The child ran, clothes still clinging from the sweat from the dream that startled him awake. It still bothered him. Wasn't he a bit young? He only just turned seven. To have dreams like this, what was going on?

"Father", he yelled, growing closer to his destination. He reached the door, but before he could grab for it, it was thrown open.

"Sesshomaru, what is the problem? Why are you up? Why are you sweating?"

Sesshomaru grabbed his father's hand and pulled him into the office before closing the door. He looked around to make sure they were alone before turning to him.

"Sesshomaru, my son, what has gotten you so afraid?"

"Don't objectify me, father. I am not afraid of anything."

"Yes, because seeing you covered in sweat, racing down the halls screaming for me in the middle of the night wearing an expression that signifies that you've seen a ghost would not give me the idea that you are scared. Of course, my fault entirely, how dare I?"

"Father, this isn't a joke! This is very serious."

"Perhaps if you told me, I'd have a better understanding. Make sure to watch your tongue when speaking to me, boy. I _am_ your father! I may have a lot of work to do but nothing will stop me from reminding you of your place! Now, what is bothering you, son?"

Sesshomaru scoffed as he turned his head away. He preferred to bow down to no one but he'd be damned if he didn't respect his alpha. He may not care for his father's decisions and choices but… with what he was learning about his mother and the things that were happening, his father is the only one he could trust.

"What is the average age for one to discover their mate?"

"Mate? Sesshomaru, you're here at one o'clock in the morning for a question about mating? What is the meaning of this?"

"I just need to know, father!"

The man before him sighed out and gave his son a weary look. He walked over to the lavish sofa and sat down. Sesshomaru followed and sat beside him.

"What's got you thinking of women during the night, Sesshomaru? I understand you're taking onto manhood rather quickly but… you're only seven."

Sesshomaru frowned as he looked to his father. "What are you thinking?"

"Must we have the talk already?"

"What are you saying? Sex, father?" Inutaisho raised his brows at his son. Sesshomaru clenched his jaw, appalled by the thoughts of his father. "I wasn't masturbating if that's what you believe!"

"I never said you were, son."

"I had a dream of a girl!"

"What… kind of dream?"

Sesshomaru groaned out as he fell slack in his seat. Inutaisho stared shocked and wide eye at the boy and his behavior. Sesshomaru was always structured. It must be something truly troubling to have him acting such a way. He's beginning to act like his five year old brother, Inuyasha. That boy didn't want to do anything right.

"Sesshomaru, what is it? What kind of dream did you have?"

"The girl… actually, she was a woman in the end."

"In the end?"

"Yes, she was nude and –

"Sesshomaru, you're having wet dreams?"

"Would you listen? No, not exactly!"

"Start from the beginning. What happened in your… dream?"

"There was a woman, different from the one I was describing. I think it was her mother. There was also a man, her father perhaps. There were in the midst of child birth. It was troubling at first. The child wouldn't cry. They were all worried. But then she began to laugh. She turned out to be fine…"

"What else can you tell me?"

"They gave her a name, Akemi Alexandria Genesis."

"Akemi Alexandria Genesis?"

"Yes, the child had dark hair and violet eyes. Her mother thought it was amusing to give her such a name based on legions in history."

"I see", Inutaisho said with a nod. "What species?"

"She was human", Sesshomaru said with a frown. "Father, I believe she was miko. They said her aura was large. I could feel it, almost, myself."

"And you said in the end she was nude?"

"Yes", Sesshomaru said with a nod before turning to his father. "We were a bit older?"

"We? You both were there?"

"We were on the balcony. She was wrapped in a bed sheet staring at the ocean. I was wondering why she was up. Apparently she was supposed to be exhausted after a particular act we performed. She was a sarcastic woman. I don't think I like it much. But I seemed to be fine with it in the dream. I was entertained by her, amused."

"Is that all?"

Sesshomaru gave a nod before looking to an artifact in his father's office. "What could it mean? Did I have the dream that determines my mate, father? Have I found her?"

"At such an age like this, I'd have my doubts. But with your details… I can't see it as anything else. And you have been growing extremely fast. Puberty is coming quickly for you."

"Hn."

"You said her name was Akemi Genesis?"

"Yes, father."

"I will have it looked into tomorrow. Until then, Sesshomaru get sleep. You have a big day ahead of you, now."

* * *

"Daddy… I don't get it. Why did we have to move? I didn't want to leave!"

"Well, princess, daddy got a new job! But… in order for me to work this new job, I had to move in order to get there. Daddy can't take a plane every day to work."

"But why couldn't you just keep the job you had! We were happy!"

"Because this one will do better things for us", Akemi's mother said, stepping in.

"For example, we'll be able to go hiking more!"

"More hiking", Akemi gasped out.

"Yes! Daddy will be working in the forest. It'll pay more and we have a nice house right next to it. Your bedroom will be bigger and prettier."

"Will we have a pet bear? Ooh, no can we have a pet wolf?"

"Hell, I don't know! But that shit does sound cool… I'll think about it", her dad mumble.

"Oh yeah you will", her mother growled. "You keep talking like that in front of our daughter the only thing you'll be thinking is why is my wife beating me so roughly!"

"Oh, baby, you know I like it rough", Akemi's father whispered as he grabbed his wife and kissed her cheek.

Akemi smiled at that before turning away to look for her bag. She knew this is where you'd get it. She just couldn't remember what the machine was called. She shrugged it off, and walked forward. Standing on her toes and peeking over, she paid great attention to the task at hand. Her bag was a purple suitcase with her name written in white. Inside was a special treasure.

"Squiggles, where are you", she called out.

In her suitcase was her stuffed octopus. Her parents told her that she'd have to put him away because octopuses can't ride on planes so they'd have to hide him. But the truth was, they didn't want her to lose it. Akemi could have lost it in the airport or left it on the plane. If that would have happened all hell would have let loose.

Spotting the purple bag, Akemi gasped in excitement. She chased down the bag and jumped to grab it. Unfortunately, the bag was too far away and her short legs weren't giving her what she needed to get it. Thinking up and an idea, she climbed the machine and reached out as the bag moved slowly in front of her. Stretching herself, the bag grazed her fingers. As it past her, her body leaned forward.

Before she could fall forward onto to metallic belt, a great force pulled her back. She squealed out as she fell back into someone's arms.

"What do you think you are doing?"

She turned around and saw a boy. He was wearing jeans and a hoodie. The hoodie was pulled up and cloaking his face and features. All she could see were his eyes, that glowed amongst the darkest the hood provided.

"I-I was getting my bag."

"So, your bag is more important to you than good health and safety?"

"W-well…."

The boy sighed out and held up the purple bag. "Here, I believe this is yours."

Akemi gasped and reached forward for her bag. She pulled it from his grasp and dropped it to the floor. Quickly, she zipped it open and pulled out the friendly octopus.

"Squiggles", she cried out. "I'm so happy to see you!"

"That is what had you worried?"

"Yes, Squiggles is my best friend. He's my only friend… He's always there for me when no one else is."

"Hn", the boy uttered as he watched the girl zip up her suitcase and stand it up. Seeing that white letters across the front, he arched a brow. "What is your name?"

"I'm not supposed to tell that to strangers."

"I just saved your life."

"I was only going to fall."

"Is it Akemi?"

At that, the young girl's eyes sprung wide. She then looked to her bag and groaned. "And so what if it is…?"

"It's a pretty name."

"Thank you… since you have my name, can I have yours. You did save my life."

"You only fell, Akemi. It wasn't that serious."

The young girl huffed out and rolled her eyes. "Boys are so stupid…"

"For one so young you have such a mature mind."

"I'm not that young!"

"Hn."

"Akemi! Akemi, where are you?"

At that the young girl spun around and watched as her parents ran to her. "Mom…"

"Akemi, what have we told you about walking away? You can't do that in a place like this. It isn't safe."

"I just wanted to get Squiggles", she said raising her stuffed octopus. "And I also –

She turned to point at the boy she met but he was gone. She frowned at that and began to look around.

"I don't get it… He was just –

"Let's get going, okay?"

From a far, the young man watched as the girl and her family exited the airport. Her father flagged down a taxi, and the girl continued to search for the mysterious young boy, ignoring the nagging speech from her mother on what to and what not to do.

"Is that her?"

"It is", the young boy said.

"Well good. You've gotten the chance to make sure she relocated safely. Now we must go. Normally, Sesshomaru, it is not allowed for one to make contact before the hunt but… in your case… I permitted it."

Sesshomaru continued to watch the girl. She stared to the ground sadly as she hugged her animal to her chest. Suddenly her head shot up and she turned towards him. Their eyes met and she smiled at him, providing a wave.

He released a quiet chuckle and smiled back before she was hurried into the car.

"Thank you, father."

The older man standing beside Sesshomaru froze in shock. He looked down to his son and then off to the car. Returning to his son, he noticed the smile on his face and the look in his eyes. He's seen those eyes before when they first seen a picture of Akemi. But never has he ever witness Sesshomaru smile, not even as a small child.

"It's my pleasure, Sesshomaru. Let us leave."

Akemi sighed out as she played with the tentacles of her octopus. "Daddy?"

"Yes, baby girl?"

"I think I'm in love with the boy at the airport."

"Who the hell is this dick head?"

* * *

"Okay, Akemi, now I know this will be your first time going so I'll explain now. At a library, you have to be quiet."

"Why mommy", asked the girl as she bounced Squiggles on her lap.

"Well, people at the library need a quiet environment to do their work. Some people are reading, some are working, and others have homework and things like that. They need others to be quiet so that they may concentrate."

"Okay."

The two pulled up at the library. Melissa got out of the car and helped Akemi out. Taking her hand she smiled down at her daughter and nudged her. "If you want, you can find a book that you'd like me to read to you."

"Okay", Akemi said as she watched the way her feet followed the way her mother's walked. She'd always match her steps with her mother's. If she could walk like her mother, then she could be like her mother.

As her mother opened the door, Akemi took the time to look at the building. Though it looked small on the outside, it was much bigger and grander on the inside. The bookcases looked as if they'd reach up to the ceiling which looked as if they'd grow to the heavens. Everything was set in a soft, warm glow. There was no area that was too bright. It looked like a library of a castle to Akemi. The tables were a nice red wood which matched perfectly to the shelves.

What threw everything of was the section where children were playing quietly. Akemi looked over to it and noticed how the other kids would wave at her to get her to come over. Seeing this, she hid behind her mother. It wasn't that she didn't like the kids; she just didn't want to play with them. In the beautiful, grand library, the childish area just threw everything off. Akemi thought of it as the last thing she wanted to participate in.

"And who is this little one?"

"Akemi, this is Mrs. Rose. She runs the library. Would you like to say hi?"

"Hi", Akemi mumbled.

"Hello Akemi! Would you like to go over and play with the others as I help your mother?" Akemi looked over to the kids and frowned before shaking her head. "Okay, well how about look for a book? If you find a book you really like you can take it home."

"Really?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Go ahead, Akemi. But remember what I told you."

"Okay mommy."

Once she was given the okay, Akemi walked off. Slowly she took in the beauty of the great library. The amazement she was feeling was overwhelming. There was a burning in her chest and a boil in her belly. If she thought she knew what love was before… she was wrong. This had to be love. She never felt anything more amazing in her five years of living!

Her fingers trailed along the shelves she could reach and the spines she could touch. Her mouth hung open as she looked up to the top. Books expanded off well. She breathed in and was met with the musky smell of aged paper.

Reaching the end of a row, Akemi turned her head and raised her brows. She clutched Squiggles closer to her as she pulled out a certain book. Looking at the cover, she gasped at the beauty of it. Though it wasn't much, it was still something to her. There was a girl holding a necklace with a beautiful red jewel. The jewel entranced Akemi. She wanted to read the book.

Only if her reading skills were up to par… Nothing wrong in trying, right?

Satisfied with her choice, she left the isle in an excited skip. She made her way to an area with two arm chairs and a table with a lamp. It looked cozy enough. It was certainly darker than any other area in the library, but it was secluded. That's all she wanted.

She sat in the chair and sighed out as she stationed Squiggles comfortably beside her. Immediately she got to work on her book. Within an hour, she didn't make it too far along. She was still within the first chapter. A lot of words she had problems with. The easier words were words like the, a, and, she, or any other words similar. Bigger and trickier words that had sounds different from what they looked like confused her. Words like certain appeared to be curtain. Words like enough looked like eno-ugh. What is an eno-ugh?

"Akemi, why are you over here in the dark?"

"It's comfortable, mommy. No one will bother me over here."

"Well did you find a book?"

"Yes", Akemi said, holding the book out. Her mother took the book and looked down with a confused expression. Once she read the summary and recalled the genre, she gave her daughter a shocked look. "The jewel is very pretty, momma."

"Sweetheart, this is a big kid book."

"You and daddy said I act like a big kid!"

"Yes we did but –

"I wanna read this one! I don't want to read books about Llama, Llama Red Pajama or mice and cookies! Everyone knows Sam will get you to eat green eggs and ham! I don't want any more Dr. Seuss books! They are boring! I wanna read big girl books, damn it!"

"Akemi, we don't use potty words!" Akemi's frown turned into an apologetic look as she shrunk back. "I could kill your father, right now. It's his fault you are so free with your words."

Melissa stared down at her daughter with a smirk and shook her head. She then looked to the child book in her head and sighed. It was a Dr. Seuss book. "Yeah, they're classics but… I get your point." She looked at the book once more and smiled. "So you prefer to read stories about werewolves over talking dogs?"

"Werewolves?"

"Yeah, those are people who have magical powers. They can change into a wolf!"

"Anytime they want!"

"Yup!"

"I wanna be a werewolf!"

"And you wanna read about witches and warlocks!"

"Yes, I do! Yes!"

Melissa laughed out and sat in the seat beside Akemi. "I guess that's my fault. I was always into fiction novels." She looked down at the book and smiled. "Well, if a big book is what you want, a big book you will get. Let's go!"

Akemi, happy with her mother's decision jumped off the seat and giggled as she and Melissa made it to the front desk to check out.

"Did you find a book?"

"Yes, mommy has it!"

"Oh", Mrs. Rose said. She looked to the books Melissa gave her and frowned. Mel smirked at the librarian and shrugged. "Are you sure you want this one?"

"Does it have werewolves, warlocks and witches?"

"Oh my", Mel laughed out.

"Uh… yes it does!"

"Then it's the one I want! Mommy said she'll read it to me before bed."

"One chapter every night", Melissa sighed out.

"Are you sure? This is young adult. Some scenes may be a bit much for her."

"What are they gonna do, make out? Better that than… well you know! Besides, she sees it on TV. And she'll have to learn sooner or later. I'd prefer it'd be from a book. At least that way we're feeding her mind."

"I guess you're right", Mrs. Rose said as it rang clear to her. "She's very mature for her age. She didn't want to play with the kids?"

"Akemi isn't taken by toys and bright colors. I mean, yeah, she plays like everyone else but… she was a bit more interested with the books than the toys. The kiddies' section probably threw her off. It's out of the ordinary in a library like this. And you didn't even hear her speech in bribing me into getting this book."

"You are quite an interesting little girl, Akemi."

Hearing the promising compliment, Akemi hugged Squiggles close and gave the brightest smile ever. She released a giggled and tilted her head.

"Daddy says I'm entertaining too!"

* * *

"What do you mean those girls that you sent off last night are not coming back", roared out Leroy.

Melissa sat back in her seat as she watched the dispute between her husband and a friend/neighbor play out. The Genesis family, like usual, took a little family vacation. The only thing is, they took it a bit early this year. When they got back, everything was closed and four girls were being held up in honor and sent away in a limo. Melissa and Leroy thought that the girls were being sent away on a trip for being good role models or something but apparently that wasn't it. Those girls were leaving and they were never coming back home. As for where they were going and what they were to face, not even the mayor knew.

"I brought my family, with my baby girl included, to this god damn forsaken town hoping for a better future. After the bullshit I had to face in the city life, after living in a dangerous environment, I thought I could provide a better life for my daughter! Perhaps some small loving town with open forest and nature would be good for her! No, you spewing shit about missing teenage girls and… and… yokai? What the hell are they?"

"Leroy", Melissa called out. Akemi looked at her parents from the place on her dad's Lazyboy. Squiggles sat on her lap and a book was held in her hands. Her attention, though, was on her distraught and cursing father. "Akemi is listening… calm down. We don't want to scare her."

Leroy looked to his daughter. Akemi's face twisted at the sight of her father. She doesn't see him this mad often, but when she does she knows that things are bad. Real bad. The last time she's seen him like this, it was two years ago. It was right before they left Michigan.

At that time everyone was sad. Her mother was in a deep depression, she'd cry all the time. There was nothing Akemi could do to make her smile. Her father, he was cursing more than usual. He was on the phone a lot too, yelling at whoever was on the other end. Akemi, she was sad too… She was said that both of her parents were hurting. But she was even sadder about why.

A while back before Akemi and her family began to move to the town they are in now… her mother was pregnant. Akemi learned she was going to have a new baby brother. Her parents were going to name him Kyo. They had a thing for Japanese names. Her mother was fascinated with the culture. Her father was a huge anime and manga geek. It's how they met. It's how her parents fell in love.

One day, Melissa had a craving for a specific ice cream, beets and spicy pickles. She wanted to dip her pickles in the ice cream. She wanted the beets just for snacking. Though she told Leroy she was fine, he was determined to make sure she was happy and satisfied. Usually he is the one with the bad mouth but when Melissa is pregnant, they rival. A happy pregnant Melissa is a great Melissa. When her father left, both Akemi and her mother sat in the bedroom watching a movie. Akemi was half asleep until her mother got up to go to the kitchen. She was using her mother as pillow; her little brother's heart beat was nice to Akemi. She was excited to be a big sister. She was probably more excited than her parents.

Akemi sat up in her parents' bed and watched as her mother waddled to the stairs. When her mother paused, Akemi moved to the end with Squiggles in her arms. Suddenly Melissa's route changed from the stairs to Akemi's room. As soon as the door opened, Melissa turned around and began to quickly move to the master. Before she could make it too far, she was shoved down the stairs. Akemi jumped up as she saw the man stare as her mother tumbled down. She ran to her dad's closet and placed Squiggles down, so he'd be safe, before grabbing her dad's prized baseball bat from high school. She then ran to the man who was now down the stairs and swung really hard. The bat collided with his head and he fell over.

She dropped the bat and crawled to her mother. Not only was the intruder unconscious but so was Melissa. To make matters worse, her mommy was bleeding. So she did the only thing she knew was right.

"D-daddy! Mommy's hurt and there's a strange man here! Th-the police? No… Okay. Okay daddy." With both her and her father rushing and calling the police, flashing lights were there in a matter of seconds. The door was kicked down by her father. The first thing he did was pick up Akemi and run to his wife.

Later that night they learned they lost the baby at seven months in pregnancy. Her mother blamed herself and her cravings. Her father blamed himself for taking an extra trip for cigarettes. The only thing that came from the situation that was good was her father stopped smoking.

Akemi hated that time. She hated remembering it. Seeing her father right now took her back. It scared her. Was something else like that happening? Was she going to lose more family? She didn't want to lose anyone, family was the most important thing to her.

"Daddy…?"

"Sweetheart, I'm fine. Everything is fine", he said before walking over to her. "How about you go outside and sit on the swing on the porch."

"Can I take a walk?"

"Don't go too far", Melissa said. "Stay out of the woods. Don't go in alone."

Akemi hoped out of the recliner and left through the front door. She ran down the steps with her octopus and book. She looked back at the house, eyes full and red, and ran towards the forest. There was a nature trail. Yeah, her mom told her not to but it was the only thing she can do that will help her forget the look on her dad's face. A book, Squiggles and the great outdoors always helps when Akemi was scared and down. Obedience was thrown to the wind.

Akemi cracked open her book and walked along the marked trail. Her father made the trail for teens that'd travel inside for their… "special time". Often because they were so distracted, they'd lose track of where they were and get lost leaving her father to search for them, spending extra hours on duty. So, instead he made a nature trail and made signs telling them to not stray from it. It helped out for everyone. It also made it easier for Akemi to read and walk at the same time.

"Jesus, Derek, just kiss her already!" Akemi groaned and twirled on the balls of her feet. Already she forgot about why she was in the forest. But then again, she's been walking for awhile. "He's helpless when it comes to love, Squiggles."

"And you, a seven year old, are better?"

Gasping in air, Akemi closed her book and held it and her stuffed animal close. Turning to the source, she came to the sight of a young man. He was leaning against a tree. His hair was shining and… an odd color. It looked white but it didn't make him look like an old man. His eyes were gold and familiar. As for what he was wearing, it was a sweater vest and a nice button up, all untucked from his black slacks with shining casual shoes. That was not the proper attire for walking in the woods. And was he wearing makeup? Maybe he was trying out a costume. Halloween was coming soon. That'd explain his weird hair and eyes.

"What are you doing out here all alone?"

"Easy for you to talk, you don't look much older than me!"

"I am _much_ older than you."

"How do you know? You don't know me. You don't know my age!"

"So you're telling me you don't remember me, Akemi? I did save your life, after all."

"Saved my life?" She frowned and looked him up and down.

"I was at the airport and you were in search of you bag for that thing in your hand, correct?"

Her eye brows went up in realization and she laughed. "I only fell, it wasn't that serious!"

"That may be true but I saved you from a bad bruising."

"Yeah, sure", she said. She then walked away from the trail and sat against a tree. She opened her book and sighed out before reading.

"You are really going to sit here? It is dangerous for someone your age."

"And how old am I, since you seem to know everything?"

"You appear to be six."

"I'm seven!"

"Hn!"

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "What are you, eight? You act very immature like you have the personality of a five year old!"

"You have a mouth."

"Your point", she said with an arched brow. "You should see yourself lucky. Usually I don't talk to people like am to you."

"That makes me special?"

"Very special."

"I don't consider myself lucky. Perhaps you shouldn't talk."

"Then leave. From what I know, you aren't from my town! There isn't any other close enough. My dad takes good care of this forest so technically it's his. You're trespassing."

"A sharp tongue but an even sharper mind."

"Are you hitting on me? Daddy warned me about boys like you... I'm not here to participate in your "special time". You can keep that to yourself!"

"Special time?"

"That's what I said. And what's with the costume and makeup."

"I'm not wearing a costume nor makeup."

"So you really look that way with elf ears?"

"I am a yokai."

"What is that?"

"Do you know what a demon is?"

"Yeah", she said with a shrug. The boy looked at her and she raised her brows. "Oh, okay."

"You are comfortable with sitting in a forest with a demon."

"I'm not racist", she snapped. "I was raised to look passed that. People are people no matter what they are, what their beliefs are, and what they love. Everyone should be treated equally."

"Your parents are wise."

"I know that. They are my parents." Akemi shrugged and sighed out. "My dad also said that with how fucked up the human race is we all might go to hell anyway." She then looked to the yokai teen and smiled. "So, I might as well get use to talking to demons. But what I don't know is your name."

"You want to know my name?"

"You don't have to tell me. I won't care either way. It'll just be nice to know the demon's name who "saved" me and decided to scold me about walking alone in the forest. If you asked me, I'd say you're worried."

"You think I'm worried?"

"It'd make sense."

"That is because I am."

"Why?"

"Do you know about mates?"

"What?"

"Soul mates?"

"Yeah, my parents are soul mates. It means that they are meant to be, right?"

"Exactly."

"What about it?"

"What if I told you that you were my soul mate, Akemi?"

Calling out to the air, Akemi's eyes shot open and she gasped. Staring at the wall across from her, Akemi gripped tight to the bedding and pillows beneath her. Shivering, Akemi turned out her back and laid there for a moment. Her chest rose in the thrill of the weird dream. Her eyes closed to try to imagine the memory. Slowly she sat up in her bed and wrapped her arms around her knees. She hid her mouth behind her knees and stared out her window.

That dream, it was reoccurring. It's been for years now, ever since she's learned about this weird town. She didn't like it nor did she appreciate this town's history. Sadly, there wasn't much she could do. Her parents tried to relocate but it wasn't easy to do. They couldn't find a home to move to nor could they find a stable job. They had no choice but to stay in the town. It scared Akemi but she knew they had time. She was still young and girls are usually chosen at 16 and older.

"Akemi – oh, you're awake!"

Jumping, the young girl turned and noticed her mother peeking in. "M-mom…"

"I was coming to wake you. Me and your dad are getting ready to go. You know the airport is a while away and our flight is a bit early so…"

"You came to say goodbye?"

"And to make sure you are fine", her dad said, popping up from nowhere. "You're going be okay without us, kiddo?"

"Yeah, I'll be good. I mean I'll be going camping with Takara's folks."

"I love them", Melissa said.

"Yeah, they seem to be the only family here with some damn sense in their heads", Leroy mumbled.

Melissa only rolled her eyes, tired of scolding her husband's language. There was just no helping it now.

"Just remember to meet them on time."

"Only if you remember to call me on time. I'll be waiting here for you guys. Once I get your call I'll get moving."

"Good." Her mother traveled to her bed and hugged Akemi. They both sighed and Mel kissed her daughter's head. "I hate leaving you like this."

"Well it's your first getaway without me", Akemi laughed out. "But everything will be cool."

"Yeah, don't get so worked", Leroy said. He walked over and joined in on the love, ruffling Akemi's hair. "You be good. Stay away from those jackass, boys!"

"Oh my…" Akemi pushed away her father and groaned. "Leave now so you can call me on time. You guys, have fun. I love you and I'll miss you. You deserve this. Happy Anniversary. I hope you enjoy your present."

"It is lovely, Akemi. Thank you!"

"You did great this year, princess."

"Well…" Akemi mumbled as she shrugged. "I did… yeah."

Akemi climbed out of bed and followed her parents to the front door. From there she watched as they got into the car and prepared to leave. She smiled as they waved goodbye and pulled out of the driveway. She watched as they disappeared down the road and out of sight. Once they were truly gone, she closed the door and looked to the empty house.

"Now it's time to party."

She ran upstairs and went to the bathroom. Showering and washing up, she looked into the mirror as she stood with the towel wrapped around her body. The toothbrush moved avidly on her teeth with the duty of cleaning away plaque and bacteria. Rinsing her mouth, she grabbed her rag and prepped to clean her face. She then ran to her room and began to get dress when the house phone rang.

"Hey", she answered.

"It's Takara, are you ready for tonight?"

"I'm so ready, I just have to go out and pick up and few things."

"Cool, I'll be waiting."

"Me too", Akemi laughed out. "I'll call you then."

Akemi hung up the phone an slipped into her shoes. She then grabbed her backpack and ran to the garage. Hopping in her bike, she waited as the door opened before racing out and to her destination. Seeing as the town was small and Akemi was great at riding her bike, it didn't take much effort to get to where she was going. Her tires skid to a stop and she jumped off before dropping her bike against the building. She ran in the door and went to the front. She made sure to call ahead to have her things waiting for her so she could grab and go.

"Akemi, it's always a pleasure!"

"Hi, Mrs. Rose", Akemi said, smiling grand as she stopped at the front desk. "How are you?"

"I am great, thank you. I have you dose of literature here. You're taking it camping with you, again?"

"Yes ma'am, so expect dirt and pressed flowers."

"I love the pressed flowers, I keep them every time, but you can keep the dirt."

"Any recommendations today?"

"Yes, I have the House of Night series. It's about vampires. I have a feeling you might like it. It has a different twist on it though. Not your everyday burn in the sunlight, black cape wearing vampire."

"Is it like Twilight?"

"Not even close! I'm telling you, you'll like this one. It even includes Native Americans. I know you like them."

"I love Native Americans. The culture is so cool!" Akemi handed over her library card and took the books in exchange. Once she got her card back, she waved goodbye and took her leave.

She picked up her bike and dropped the bag of books in the basket before racing back home. She had a few more things to pack in her camping bag before she called Takara to leave. She also had to wait for her parents call too.

When Akemi made it home, she closed the garage door and cracked open her book to began reading. She went up to her room and began adding more things to her bag to take with her. When she was done, she carried them all down to the front door, with book still in hand, and fell on the couch.

"Oh man, I love books", she groaned in pure satisfaction. And to think, usually teens throw parties when parents leave. All you have to do is grab a book and camp! That's where the real party is at, in the books, people!

Akemi already finished ten chapters when she decided to look at her watch to catch the time. Her parents should have called by now. She sighed and closed her book before getting up to get something to drink. As she went to the fridge and cracked it open, a knock came to her door. She quickly grabbed a juice box before slamming the fridge close and running to the door. Another knock ha her calling out that she was coming. What she saw had her shocked.

"Hi… can I help you?"

"Yes, are you Akemi Genesis?"

"I am", Akemi said with a frown. She looked to the towns sheriff who had a frown on his face and then to the police officer of the city over. "Um… I'm not exactly sure on what this visit has to do with but I'm try my best to help out. Is everything okay?"

"Ms. Genesis, there has been an accident –

"Oh God, is everything okay? What happened?"

"Traffic was pretty heavy. During the changing from yellow to red, a car sped through and another car was totaled. The occupants were said to be close to you."

Akemi's grip on her juice box tightened along with her throat. She breathed out and cleared her closing throat as car doors shut. She looked over to see that it was Takara and her parents.

"An-and they were?"

"Leroy and Melissa Genesis", the sheriff said quietly. "I'm sorry, Akemi, but your parents were in an accident."

"So you guys are here to take me to then right? That's why my best friend is here? That's why you called them? How bad are the injuries? Or… do you not know yet?"

"Your mother… she suffered from a –

"What? A broken leg? What hit them?"

"A pick-up truck", said the officer of the other city. "It ran through the red and hit your parents' car. The impact was pretty severe… it killed you mother. Whereas your father –

"It did not kill my mother!"

"Akemi…"

"No Kara", Akemi yelled. "My mother is the strongest woman I know! It did not kill her! She could have died during child birth, but she didn't! It's because she's strong! If she can survived that she can survive anything! And my dad, I know he's okay!"

"He past during the transport to the –

"Got to fucking hell you low down piece of shit", Akemi hissed. She starred directly at the cop, eye to eye, unblinking, as she disrespected his name. "My father isn't dead either!"

"That isn't necessary, Ms. Genesis."

"Not necessary", Akemi choked out appalled.

"You're telling her that her parents are gone", said the sheriff. "They were all she had –

"Have, Sheriff Brady, they are all I have!"

"You can't expect her to remain respectful", the sheriff finished.

"Why the fuck are you saying this like they are dead, they are not dead! My parents are not dead! Check again! There has to be some sort of mistake! Maybe…. Maybe the paramedics didn't do something right."

"Our paramedics are highly trained –

"And so the hell are Olympians but not all of them get the damn gold, you asshole! Check again!"

"Akemi", Takara whispered, grabbing the younger girl's shoulders. "I'm sorry but… it's-it's true. Your parents, they…"

"They can't be, Kara. They just can't!" Akemi's eyes watered up as she dropped the juice box. "I…I just wanted them to be happy! I wanted them to have a nice time. They were supposed to be at a beach or something, drinking mimosas! They can't be dead! If they are that means… that means…"

"It is not your fault", Kara broke down. "Don't you dare, Akemi!"

"I planned it! It was my present to them, Takara! I killed my parents!" Akemi fell to the ground, Takara right beside her, clutching on as if the girl was going to disappear from depression. "I killed… my parents…"

* * *

"Sesshomaru."

"Mother."

"So, I here you have found your mate. Why haven't I met her? Quickly, tell me what she's like."

"Mother, my mate is none of your concern", said a young man as he flipped through a book.

"Oh, but she is. You are my son after all. I'd like to know more about the woman you'll marry. She'll be my daughter-in-law, the mother of my grandchildren, and the next queen of these lands. It's only best that I learn about her and see that she is well equipped for -

"And you are one to judge whether she is or not? You are not queen, and when you were you never performed the act properly. You are and were power driven. The last thing I'd ever want is for you to meet the woman I am to marry. She doesn't need to have your filthy hands contorting her mind, especially not now."

"Now? Is there a problem?"

"It is none of your business", Sesshomaru said as he stood to his feet and shut his book. He moved to leave the room but a hand caught his shoulder. "What?"

"Please, Sesshomaru. I know I have done wrong but I am your mother."

"You aren't worthy of the title. The woman who hold that name is true queen. Her name is Izoyai. Unlike you, she has heart."

"I gave birth to you!"

"And that's all you have ever done that is right. For that is the only thing I'll ever thank you for. Now crawl back to whatever rock you crawled from. For years after you weaseled your plans into my head, you left without a word. I haven't seen or heard much of you since. Now that word is out that I've about my mate since the age of seven, you are here as my mother? What is it that you want?"

"To know who this girl is? It all makes sense now! When you were a child you were so attached to me. We had such a great bond! Suddenly, you became of age to train for the thrown. Then you began to grow, puberty came and you turned to your father. Now I know it's because you learned of your mate and you needed his guidance."

"I turned to my father because after years of being lied to, I realized he was the only one telling me the truth."

Kimi scuffed and rolled her eyes. Her hand flailed as if the very thought was crazy. "Yeah well, I was only trying to protect you."

"You were trying to use me. It failed, now leave."

Sesshomaru's mother screeched out as she stumped her foot. "I can't believe you! After all the good I've done for you, the fighting I did. The hours of labor i struggled through to bring you into this world as a healthy baby boy, you treat me as if I am lower than the human scum of this step-mother of yours! You give her my place!"

"She didn't try to kill me after I turned from her will. Not even when I almost killed her under your order. What do you think I would have done?"

"Sesshomaru, I've told you time and time again, that was a mistake!"

"You tried to cover it up and blame it on my father. How hiring a highly trained assassin be a mistake? Perhaps you two were passing by, you stumbled, and my name and payment just fell into his lap."

"So, you understand?"

"Leave my presence or I'll be forced to slit your throat."

"You can't do that, Sesshomaru. We all know that and why?"

"You're suspiciously questioning me about my mate. I feel that her life is threatened. I can kill you for that. It is law. For my father, it was impossible. For me, it is not."

"I don't want to hurt the girl, I just want to learn about her. I know I can't hurt her. You know this too. I may have done many wrongs but you and I both know that something has you stressed. Have I ever enjoyed the look of stress on you?"

Sesshomaru sighed as he turned away. His patience was wearing thin with this woman. Truly, she was never found of him looking distraught. Yes, she tried to kill him but... oddly enough she never cared for his discomfort. It pained her more than the thought of his death. What could he say, she was insane.

"She is suffering with the death of both of her parents."

"Oh dear, how did they pass? Surely it had to of been something extreme! If she's to be your mate her parents must be strong yokai. You beast wouldn't pair itself with just _anyone_."

"It was from a car accident."

"A... car accident", she questioned confused. "But how?"

"Her parents aren't yokai."

Kimi laughed out and held her temples. "I'm sorry, my son. A headache is coming along and the pounding is drowning out your words. Pardon me. Now... did you say -

"Her parents are not yokai. And neither is she. My mate is human." Sesshomaru turned a smirk on to his mother, her reaction the only beacon of light during the darkness of his future mate's dread. "Just like the human scum of a step-mother that took your place."

"She's human..." she said in disgust.

"Yes, mother, she is. Now if you don't mind, i have matters to attend to." He walked past her and cleared his throat. "I knew the news wasn't to your liking which is why I was refraining from sharing. Sadly, you were so intent on learning. Perhaps, you shouldn't be so persistent mother. It never helped you before. So, it's quite obvious that it won't help you now or later."

* * *

"Are you freaking kidding me? Akemi, you are obviously not following the plan we all laid out!"

"That's because your idea sucked. And it's not the plan we laid out, it's the plan you laid out!"

"And we all agreed it was a good one!"

"Again, Grace, we didn't agree to anything! It's just something you want. So, go kick rocks, blow bubbles, suck a dick, and get over it."

"You are such a bitch, Akemi."

"And all the fucks I could give for that statement is locked away in a chest and tossed away in the Pacific. It's not coming back now." Akemi turned to Grace, a brunette with brown eyes with a pissed expression, and smiled in her face. "But honestly, feel free to wait for it. You have patience, right?"

"Ugh!"

Grace stomped off and walked to a different area as Akemi shrugged and turned back to the project at hand. The people of the group all looked to the dark-haired teen.

"Geez, Akemi you didn't need to be so harsh."

"I would remind you where my fucks to give are but I can't because I don't give a fuck enough to do so."

"Okay", said a person of the group. "I mean, I agreed with you about not liking Grace's idea but even I can't deal with you and your attitude! I mean, dude, you use to be so nice!"

Akemi looked up to him with dead violet eyes and quirked a brow. Everyone watched until they caught up. She didn't give a fuck about his opinion. They all sighed and groaned out and Akemi nodded, satisfied.

"Now that we are all on the same page, can we please finish this project? School is almost over and we just finished the research portion of the project. All we have to do is start building the display. Everyone has their roles, right?"

"Yeah, including Grace."

"Let's hope she follows through. She really doesn't like the idea of us throwing her idea out."

"She's a control freak. She needs to learn that the world and the rest of the solar system doesn't revolve around her. She's not the sun", Akemi said sitting back in her seat. "Hell, she's not bright enough to be."

"So, what if she doesn't do anything right?"

"I'll do her job just in case. I have the time. I don't know about you, but I want a good grade. This project isn't grade individually. That means if one of us fucks up, we'll all go down. I don't need Grace's attitude effecting my grade."

"Cool! So, every just needs to do their part and bring it back tomorrow so we can put it all together."

They all agreed just in time for the school's final bell to ring. With their goodbyes, the all left and Akemi packed her things and left the school. Because she was going to take on someone else's load, she had to go straight home. Lucky for her, someone didn't want that to happen.

"Akemi!"

With a groan and a roll of her eyes, she spun around and looked to the person calling her. "What do you want, Grace? I'm so not in the mood."

"Well yeah, just like you I don't give a fuck because you seem to never be in the mood."

"So, if you don't give a fuck why are you here?"

"Because you are such a stuck up, stubborn little bitch!"

"Yeah, that's my name. Don't wear it out."

Grace shook her head as she stared at the unbothered teen before her. "You know, I use to feel bad for you. You lost your parents to a car accident after planning a getaway for them. Yeah, I remembered how you'd raise the money to do it. And you were young enough to orphaned but old enough to feel the pain because you were so close to them. We never had to deal with an orphan in this town so everyone felt bad for you. Everyone pities you. After all, they were all you had. But I am tired of it! Your parents died, who cares? I shouldn't have to take your shit for it because you hate yourself for sending them off to their deaths!"

"You wanna patch up the ragging hole you call a mouth", Akemi spat. "It's best you do before, well you know, I shove my fist down it!"

"Oh please, everyone knows you're all talk and no bite! Sure, you'd start a fight but before you can do much it's separated. You never actually did much damage to back yourself up."

"No one's gonna stop me now, Gracey."

"That may be true but I got back up." At that, two girls walked out as if it were a queue in a movie scene. Akemi laughed out and rolled her eyes as she watched it. "It won't be so easy now."

"Oh okay, so you feel all big and bad because you got friends? News flash, dipshit, you're weak and you're showing it! You say I'm all talk? Look at you! You come spewing shit and then bring friends to jump me! If you wanna start something, finish it! But you got to make sure you handle it yourself. If you can't take the heat of the kitchen, stay out."

"What's this?"

At that everyone turned and there walked up Kagome and Takara. Akemi shrugged and turned back to Grace. "Well would you look at that? I got friends too! Looks like we're even. Only difference is I won't need them."

"All talk, Akemi."

"I'm a bitch, remember? I got bite."

"Akemi, let's go home", Kagome said grabbing her friend's hand. "Don't you have a project to work on?"

"See that? You can never do much! The fight is always broken up! We haven't even started yet."

"Now, Kags! Let me knock this hoe down a few notches. She's got her volume up to high. She needs a lower pedestal so the fall won't hurt as much when I force her to the ground."

"Say that shit to my face instead of behind you friend."

"She's not worth, Kemi. You already have three warnings from you last fights", Takara warned. "They can kiss my ass for all I care! My sister is not going to get suspended again!"

"That's all they ever do is suspend me. Hell, I can take a few more vacation days."

"It could be worse this time", Kagome murmured. "You could be the first person to ever be expelled. What will you do then?"

Akemi sighed out, nostrils flaring. Looking to the two friends she had, she nodded. "You're right", she mumbled. "I have to come up with a game plan first! I'm kick her ass, get expelled, runaway, and then get a job at a fast food restaurant! I'll go to the library and hide out until closing and live there at night! There, problem solved!"

"Problem not solved, Akemi", Takara hissed. "You're not going to fight Grace, and that's that! She's just upset because you stood up to her when no one else would about being controlling! Give it up! You already won this one! There is no need to fight! Now let's go home."

Akemi grunted as she shook out of the grip of her two friends. She snarled at Grace and rolled her eyes. "Damn it... fine! Let's go before I change my mind..."

Kagome smiled and nodded as she handed Akemi her backpack. She hadn't even realized she dropped it. She turned away, with Takara and Kagome walking behind her when Grae decided to speak up.

"Really? So, you're really going to walk away? After all of that! Like i said, you can't back up all your talk. And people say you get your mouth from your father. At least he would have kept his word. Even you mom! You just a cheap replica..."

"Heh", Akemi laughed out.

"Akemi no -

Before Takara could finish, Akemi ran past her and Kagome and threw her backpack at Grace's face. The girl fell back as her two friends ran forward. She kicked one in the stomach and pushed the other off her feet.

"Akemi please -

"Stay out of this, Kagome!"

"She's not even fighting because she's upset", Kagome whispered to Takara.

"I know", she whispered in exchange. "Just think, all this time she's been carrying the load of her parent's death. When did she really have time or the ability to release any of that?"

"So, you think it's okay for her to fight it off?"

"N-no but... look at her..."

Akemi repeatedly punched Grace in the face. The girl clawed at her face but Akemi ignored. But Akemi was crying hard. Her face was red but covered in tears. She was releasing.

"She'll kill them!"

"You're right... but they had it coming. You don't bring up her parents. Not like that."

"Then let's stop her", Kagome growled out. She then ran up to Akemi and grabbed her arms. "Akemi, stop! Let's go!"

"No! You don't talk about my -

"We get that", Takara yelled. "We get that! But don't do this for that! You are better than this, Akemi..."

The two successfully pulled Akemi off of Grace. Stumbling, Akemi broke down further and further. What was she doing? She was about to kill Grace! She doesn't even remember going up to her. Falling to the ground, she clutched on to Kagome and cried.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry!"

"It isn't your fault! You have to stop blaming yourself", Takara whispered. "If you blame yourself for their death you're going to start blaming yourself for everything else."

"She's right! You didn't run the red light! You didn't crash into your parents' car! You didn't know any of that was going to happen!"

"B-but -

"The only thing you are guilty of is being a good daughter", Takara whispered. "I don't know anyone who'd spend their entire summer working and saving every last penny just to pay for a vacation for their parents' anniversary! You were being a great daughter! They died knowing that. They died happy because of you. They died thinking of how great and amazing their loving daughter is. So, stop... stop blaming yourself, okay?"

Akemi stared up at her sister and nodded her head. "Okay... okay..."

* * *

"What the fuck you mean you were trying to save her", Akemi growled out. "I'm going to rip your motherfucking face off! You piece of low down, dirty, raisin ass, duck shit!"

"Akemi, he's not even worth it!"

"No, he's not but you are, Takara! You are! You are my sister! You loved him, you cared about him! He was your cinnamon apple and you his caramel!"

"I know, Akemi!"

"Babe, let me fix this!"

"Say nothing! The only thing that going to be fix is you god damn ass when i shove my foot up it!"

"There's no fixing anything! We're done! Akemi, let's go home!"

"Let me kill the bastard first!"

"No!"

"You don't get it! I have too! The choosing is going to happen soon! I could -

"God damn it, Akemi I know!" Takara turned to Akemi with tears falling from eyes. Taken back, Akemi's mouth shut and she looked away. "I know, Akemi. Let's just go home."

Akemi nodded and looked away as Takara sighed. The two got in the car and Takara drove them home. The entire night was a quiet one, with the exception of their father going ballistic. Everyone knew about how Takara felt about her boyfriend. Then he cheats on her.

Apparently, it was happening for a while now too. Akemi had the feeling but she just wasn't sure. And by that she knew, deep down, something was off with the guy lately. He didn't seem as close as he used to be, but Akemi shook it off as nothing. Then she got suspicious one day. He was just way too different, way too hyper. So, she followed him and found him having sex with a chick in the area where they were renovating the new locker rooms. Akemi was pissed but she was worried about her sister more.

She knew how much Takara cared for the guy. She also knew what was at stake. The choosing was way too close. Without a doubt, Takara would definitely dump him with a classic "kiss my ass" to boot! What was she to do? The guilt and worry ate away at her until she began to show it. A good week and a half happened and the entire time Takara was getting more upset. Akemi was avoiding her. Then she pulled her to the side and told her to fess up. Akemi did and she and Takara confronted him. Knowing Takara would believe Akemi, he confessed. Not to mention, with a small town the truth would pop up the next day anyway. He couldn't keep it hidden any longer. And that's how it happened.

Then the next day Takara was chosen. Akemi nearly died.

"No... you can't take my sister! You -

"Get her", Takara's mom called out.

At that, their father grabbed Akemi and covered her mouth. The yokai looked to her and rolled his eyes. It happened on the regular basis, it wasn't anything new. Akemi struggled against her adoptive father's hold. Tears burned in her eyes as Takara walked to the yokai. The yokai looked to her and his brow jumped. He tilted his head and chuckled. It was his first time paying any attention to any girl other than the chosen ones. It scared Akemi and she froze.

When he left Akemi stormed off and went straight for the woods. She needed time to breathe. The only thing wrong was she didn't have her book.

"Akemi, wait! Save it because we're going camping. Come back so we can pack!"

"I shouldn't have said anything! I should have kept the secret longer... Just a little bit! You would be happy, you'd still be staying here and we'd go camping as much as we'd want!"

"Then what would have stopped it from happening next year, hm?"

"You'd have a boyfriend again by that time!"

"That's not guaranteed, Akemi! Getting a boyfriend here is hard! All girls are after the guys because of this! That's why they have such huge heads now. It's why they think they are on top of the world. They are all just assholes..."

"That's not the point, Takara! In a few days, you'll be gone. You're... you're..."

"Don't Akemi. You're blaming yourself again. This is not like your parents' death."

"But it is! I'll never see you again! We might as well say you're dead! And just like then, this happened because I had a hand in it! Why does everything I touch get destroyed! It's like fate doesn't want me to have a family or something! What's next? I get chosen and lose the parents I have now too?"

"Stop thinking like that!"

"I can't help it! Family is the most important thing I have! It's the only thing I want... And I keep losing more and more of it... First my brother -

"You had a brother?"

"Then my parents... now you. When will it all end?"

"Akemi... I didn't know."

"My mom lost him after an intruder broke in and pushed her down the stairs. She was seven months pregnant, about ready to pop! It's one of the reasons we moved. The house was getting dark and we needed a fresh start."

"Did you push her?"

"No, I actually hit the guy over the head with a bat and called my dad."

"Your brother not being born was not your fault. You didn't push your mom. You didn't kill your parents. You didn't make the choice for me to be chosen. None of this is your fault. You will have a great family. For you sacrifice, yours will grow and grow. You'll be a beacon for them. You're too great of and person and to beautiful to not have something as amazing as a family. Don't let things like this get in your way. Don't go blaming yourself for everything that goes wrong around you. Unless you perform the deed that destroyed something, it is not your fault. Am I understood?"

"Y-yes..."

"Oh God", Takara sighed out. He tears came down hot and heavy. Yet, she smiled and grabbed Akemi before pulling her into a hug. "I love you so much! Meeting you was one of the best things that's ever happened to me."

"Ditto", Akemi mumbled.

Days later they had the banquet. Akemi faked her way through it all. She pretended that she wasn't bothered. She acted as if it were a simple party and not a goodbye ceremony. She danced with her sister, joked around and provided smiles and laughs for everyone that were contagious. She brought life to a party that was meant for something all too similar to death. But deep down, she was dying. It wasn't until Takara had to leave that is all began to come forth.

"Akemi, I love you. You will always be my best friend and baby sister okay? Don't stop being you. I need you to be strong for mom and dad." She held Akemi's face in her hands and cried as she produced and smile and small laugh. "Keep singing too! You know how much I love it when you sing. In fact, join every talent show you can and maybe you can get out of here when you graduate." She kissed Akemi's cheek and hugged her tight. "I love you, Mimi. Don't forget that. Promise me you won't let this effect you. Continue to be you; don't stop anything that you've done before, okay?"

"Okay, I promise, I'll be me, I'll stay strong. Takara, I'll always remember and love you."

"Good", she said as a final tear rolled down her face. "Good." She held her hand tight and gave the most serious face she could muster. "And remember, this is not your fault. Say it."

"It's not my fault."

"None of it is."

"None of it", Akemi whispered.

"It's time", the yokai said. Akemi gave him a dirty look meanwhile he only smiled to her in return. "You don't know your fate, Akemi. You shouldn't cry."

"Don't talk to me like you know me", she hissed.

The yokai scuffed as he climbed into the limo. Akemi watched it drive away. Her parents both hugged close to her. They all cried. That night, Akemi cried it all into her pillow. Her family's death, losing her sister and best friend, it all cause her to have a drenched pillow. The next day, after falling asleep due to dehydration, she woke with a headache. She also woke with determination and a mission; make her birth parents and Takara proud.

Well, do you think she's on the right path?

* * *

Okay, okay! I'm sorry! I know, it's been three weeks! Look, I'm sorry! The thing is... I sorta gained a life! There was a lot of distractions happening. My grandma was here for three weeks when she was supposed to be here for two. School is not working out... I'm trying to help someone out with something! This chapter was a bonus surprise which I had to rewrite because my laptop is an asshole! And then also something else happened... It may include a guy... Not going into details! But anyway, here's the chapter. Sorry if it may have grammatical errors. I got lazy and only proof-read half of it. I'm tired you guys! Later, I'm thinking of going through all the chapters and updating them. But that's when the story is done. I don't know when that is. When the story is done and I update it with better grammar, I'll write a little chap about the where are they now or some shit like that. I don't know yet. We'll see when we get there. But I hope you guys like this chapter. Hopefully it'll give you a look into the past and answer some of your questions. Q&A will resume next chapter, don't worry. So. feel free to ask more. But until then, I have some questions of my own. It's a little quiz to see if you got what was happening in this chapter.

1\. What is Akemi's middle name? Why was that choice made?

2\. What age did Sesshomaru have the dream that determined his mate?

3\. Why do you think Inutaisho allowed Sesshomaru to have so much contact with Akemi?

4\. Why doesn't Akemi remember the contact she's had with Sesshomaru?

5\. Is the darkness of the past the reason why Akemi is so hard on herself? Why?

6\. What do you think happened to Squiggles?

7\. Who was the yokai that came for Takara? Why was he interested in Akemi?

8\. Why do you think Kimi was so interested in Sessh's mystery mate?

9\. Why did Akemi's American parents want to name their children with Japanese names?

10\. What do you think Melissa's, Akemi's mother, job was?

Okay, so I understand that not all the answers to these questions are in the chapter, but it wouldn't be fun if they were! Some of the questions are to get you thinking? What do you think is going on? And are you caught up on what's happening? That's what these questions are for. Also, my entertainment. You don't have to answer all of them if you don't want to. But maybe the person who does and has the most right or is the closest to the correct answer... maybe just maybe, I'll put them in the story. We don't know!

But I'd like to thank you all for your amazingness. I love you! You are so amazing for sticking with me so much. That's why I wanted to give you this chapter. The story and Q&A will continue next chap. I promise I'll try harder at not going three weeks. A lot happened and it was the holiday people. Give me a break! But i still love you! Leave reviews or PM me the answers. It's all cool either way! Thank you! Until next time my cheddar broccolis!


	22. My Big Brother

Disclaimers!

* * *

To Jackiezedkiler: Jackie baby, it's been awhile. Mainly because I've been absent for so long. I'm glad you liked the chapter. Your answer was correct for number one, but I was confused a bit towards the end about his mother and stuff… Maybe a better explanation? But either way, her middle name, yes correct! Love ya, chicken nugget!

To Youkai55: Oh… you're good. I think Akemi will do great too! And Beyonce is queen… but of course she can't beat Aretha, I mean c'mon, she is LEGEND! You look up bomb-fucking-tastic in the dictionary, you'll a smiling Aretha Franklin. And it's not just any smile, it's a grin that says, " _Yes bitch, I did. AGAIN."_

* * *

Previously

First things first, I started my god forsaken period. Second, I get super nice and emotional when I go on my period, so, I'm not me. To make all things worse, third, I went back to my town to talk politics – which I never liked in the first place – … on my period. Oho, but that's not it! To send everything down to hell, fourth, Sesshomaru, my mate, went sex crazy after smelling the heat of my period. We nearly fucked in the town hall restroom! As for now… he's disappeared. I don't know where he went and I don't know what to do. He's going crazy and he disappeared. From what I know, that doesn't help things. It makes it worse. Me, I'm a wreck. He's not the only one suffering. Apparently, I get down in the dumps from mate withdrawal too. Right now isn't the best time for that. And what about Rin? What will she think?

Why is this happening?

* * *

The Hunted

Chapter Twenty-Two  
My Big Brother

* * *

I sighed as I lay in bed and in my misery. He left me. Why would he do that? Where did he go? Where could he possibly go?

Tears began to burn the back of my eyes, but seeing as I didn't care and neither did my ovaries, I let them fall. I'm in way too much pain for me to want to hold back my tears.

I get that this is all hard for him but does he realize that it is hard for me too, right? That I want him just as much as he wants me? What about Rin? I haven't seen her since I left! How is she holding up right now?

I turned my face into the pillow and cried out. With a large pillow and the comforter resting between my legs, I pulled my knees into my stomach. I balled my fist into the blankets as I used the bedding to muffle my cries.

"Why does this keep happening?"

A knock came to the door, but I ignored it. They came in anyways, as they have done for the past two days. The door, I assumed, closed behind them. At this point they were probably watching me cry. So what? I have a headache, but it doesn't compare to the fucking irritation my vagina was producing.

"Akemi, you should get out of bed. This isn't healthy."

"Leave me alone… please."

"I get that you're in pain. I get that this isn't a comfortable time but there are things that you need to do. You have responsibilities. We can't move on with the –

"No, I don't think you do get it", I slowly sat up in the bed and turned to the other occupant of the room. This person has been visiting me every damn hour of the day. You can say they're my babysitter. "It's more than just… the menstrual cycle happening here. There's too much going on in my brain. A lot of thoughts are happening!"

"And from what I know, if you stay in this room you're going to get depressed. When you get depressed you change into someone that's not you."

"You don't know anything!"

"I know that if you keep this up you're going to revert back to the person you were when your parents died!"

My body shuddered and my throat burned deeply. "How do you know about that?"

"Akemi, did you forget that we have been watching you since your birth? We know almost everything about you. Not to mention, you've got Kagome worried sick. She won't stop talking about how this isn't good for you."

"Why'd you have to bring parents into this? That's so not cool, Inuyasha! Why are you even here? Don't you have prince duties to attend to? Now that your brother is absent, everything must be left up to you, huh?"

"The only responsibility I have is making sure you're okay. And because you're such a stubborn bitch, it's getting pretty hard!"

"Why am I your responsibility? I'm not your fiancé, Kagome is! Leave me alone! And don't call me a bitch, it's mean!"

"God damn it, get the hell out of bed. And go change your damn pad or something!"

"I already did you butt-face!"

"Butt-face", he questioned. I sniffed as he stared at me in disbelief. "Yeah, you need a reality check." He trudged over to the bed and grabbed my forearm. "You stink, and it's not just from the blood. Take a shower." He then threw me over his shoulder and walked to the bathroom.

"Put me down, Inuyasha! Aren't you breaking some kind of rule? Yokai aren't supposed to touch another's mate!"

"You're joining my pack. When your mate is absent, it's up to me to make sure you are well cared for. So right now, I'm doing my job! Now shut up and get in the damn shower!"

He dropped me to my feet and closed the bathroom door behind him. I grabbed the doorknob and tried to yank it open, but of course it wouldn't budge one bit.

"Inuyasha, please stop! I…I can't do this. Just let me sleep. Let me ride out the rest of the week and I'll be fine."

"Take a shower and I'll think about it!"

"Inuyasha!"

"NOW!"

I jumped away from the bathroom door as he roared at me. I never heard Inuyasha yell like that but I recognized the base and undertone from it. It was quite similar to Sesshomaru when I was being disobedient. Usually I wouldn't be so scared but… seeing as I'm not in my right mind, I scrambled to the shower.

I quickly turned on the hot water and went to relieve myself. I disposed of the used materials I had and began to shower. The hot water felt good. I hadn't showered since the incident. The water loosened my muscles; even the warm mist in the air was calming.

I could hear a commotion going on outside of the bathroom. Inuyasha was ordering people around in the room. Probably getting food and cleaning up. Though it's a bit weird, I must admit during the time his brother was gone, he's been a great care provider. It almost makes me feel like a patient or something. In truth, I feel like a sick child. He's the nice big brother. Well… I guess he is my nice big brother, huh?

But he shouldn't have to do this. It should be Sesshomaru here. I'm probably a nuisance to Inuyasha. For some reason I only ever see him and Kagome, mostly him. I don't know why but it's true. What is going on?

I sighed out and kneeled down in the shower. The hot water beat heavily on my back. The pressure slowly became too much for me to handle, so I fell and leaned against the wall.

Why didn't I tell him? Why was I so fucking persistent? Now Sesshomaru is gone, Inuyasha is taking care of an eighteen year old menstruating child and we are all suffering.

"Akemi, are you done in there?"

"Y-yeah", I called out.

"The maid gave you some clothes."

"I heard her", I said. I slowly stood up and turned off the water.

Stepping out of the shower I began to dry off. I used a tampon and got dressed. I also took the time to brush my teeth and put my hair in a ponytail. Walking out of the bathroom, I looked to the cleaned room and the fresh sheets. Inuyasha was standing by the window, with his hands on his hips, texting on his phone.

"There's food on the table over there for you", he muttered. I looked over to it and back at him. His nose twitched and he paused. He looked up to me and smiled. "You see, that's much better."

I smirked and nodded before moving to the table with the food. "Thanks, Inuyasha."

He chuckled as he walked over to the table and sat with me. "Don't mention it, kid." As I ate, he watched me intently. I noticed but I didn't bring it up. I just sort of ignored it. Then his phone went off and he quickly looked to it. After reading what I assumed was a test message, he gave me a side eye before replying. That I couldn't ignore.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't worry about it. Just eat. I'll take you downstairs so you can continue to prepare for your wedding."

"My wedding?"

Inuyasha looked at me with a shocked face and nodded slowly. "Yeah, you are still getting married, you know?"

"H-how and to what groom exactly? I don't know if you noticed but… Sesshomaru isn't here. He… he left."

"He's coming back, Akemi. He just needed time."

"Time for what?"

"To cool down. With you being on your period and all, there's no way in hell he can think straight!"

"With _me_ being on my period there's no way in hell _I_ can think straight! I get it, certain things make yokai go crazy. My period is one of them but he can't just leave like that. Not right now! I… I…"

My eyes began to tear up and my body shuddered. An instant feeling of dread clouded over me and I began to think back. He left just like everyone else. And it's because of me.

"You what?"

"I don't… I don't think _straight_."

"What are you saying? I know you don't. Like Kagome said, you worry over everything and everyone. You sprout tears like nothing, and you get super nice!"

"That's not what I mean… It's not what I mean at all." I pushed the food away, suddenly not feeling up for eating, despite the plate being almost clean of food. I looked to the door and sighed. "Where's Kagome?"

"She's off playing with Rin."

"I need to talk to her. Or my sister. Either one would be great."

"You can't."

"Why not", I whined out, similar to that of a child.

"You just can't… It's hard to explain."

"Well it can't be that hard! I can't see my best friend?"

"No, not right now."

"Well when can I?"

"When Sesshomaru gets back."

"When Sessh – and who came up with this rule?"

"…Sesshomaru…"

I sat in my seat silently as I swallowed hard. I swallowed the urge to freak out. I pushed away the urge to scream.

"Sesshomaru is the reason you are here? He's the reason I haven't seen anyone in days? Yet I'm still supposed to go downstairs and act like nothing wrong is going on and prepare for a wedding that I don't even know is going to happen because _Sesshomaru_ isn't here!"

"It's deeper than that! You see… Kagome, she's not a part of the family yet –

"Neither am I?"

"Yeah but you're his intended. Only people who are part of our pack can see you. It's the only people he trusts in the state. I'm the one seeing to your every need because… he trusts me most. I'm technically his right hand man. He could have Izoyai doing it but… he knows she doesn't understand yokai things as much as a yokai does. And our father, well he's thing king. Seeing as we have a lot going on, he's has a lot of work to do."

"So you the person you were texting…?"

"It was Sesshomaru. He texts me, nearly, every minute of the day to see if you're alright."

"What did you tell him?"

"That you're fine. You're just a bit down, but that can be from –

"I'm not done, Inuyasha, I'm depressed. I get depressed during my time of the month. It's why I'm so nice to everyone. It's to hide it and to make everyone around me feel better because I can't. It's why I'm so emotional, because I'm in a dark place I won't to cry. So I cry for literally nothing but you think it's the small things. And right now… I'm over whelmed with depressing because this soul mate of mine ran off! Because I connected to my mate or whatever we share a need for each other, but I don't know where he is! It's hurting me! And… and…"

"Akemi, I'm sorry but –

"It's my fault."

"They said you'd do this."

"Do what?"

"Blame yourself. They said you'd revert back to your parents. You blame yourself for their death but it wasn't your fault."

"No matter what, it is."

"No it's not –

"Do you know how they died, Inuyasha?"

"A car accident, right?"

"Yeah, on the way to the airport to go on a vacation _I_ sent them on! I sent them away to their death! When Takara was chosen, I broke her up with the boyfriend she was in love with. I knew he was cheating and I told her. I could have kept it a secret a bit longer; I already did it for a week!"

"That was inevitable. It was going to happen anyways!"

"Sesshomaru left because I screwed up! We're going through this because I screwed up!"

"It's not your fault!"

"I was being an ass and lied about the bite I had. I knew I was supposed to tell someone and seek medical attention, but I didn't! Next thing you know, I go into a coma and push everything back. I prolong everything! I stressed the bond between Sesshomaru and I causing this. Then to make it all worse, I tried to cloak my cycle to pretend like nothing was happening. If I just would have told the truth, I wouldn't have caused so much destruction!"

"It would have happened anyway!"

"So Sesshomaru would have left? That's what you're telling me? Sesshomaru was going to leave if I would have done everything right in the first place?"

Inuyasha's mouth opened to speak, but instead he frowned and closed it. He was thinking on it, thinking back to the attack in the forest. If I would have done things different, what would have happened? Would I be in coma or preparing for my wedding? Would I be here, crying with no Sessh in sight or married, mated, and crowned?

He sighed out and looked elsewhere. I nodded as he came to realization. "So, you do see it. You see where I'm at fault. Does it make sense to you, yet?"

"It's not your fault Akemi. Things happen for a reason. Fate plans this course for a reason. Whether you would have thought and acted differently, this would have happened anyway because it was supposed to."

"Why?"

"If you didn't do what you did in the forest, acted the way you did, call my father, used your stubborn ways… do you think we'd be this far into the treaty?"

"Well, I –

"Yeah, it might have still work if you would have told my dad when you got on the helicopter that you had venom running through your system. Or maybe if you weren't attacked at all, it might have still worked. Yeah sure! But do you think we'd be acting so fast at it? You getting sick and being forced into a coma is what made our measures a large caution! We could have lost you? We would not being trying to get things done before the next hunt. Now that we know there are lethal dangers that we can't avoid, we want to save people before they need to be saved."

"That's not true."

"No, it is true. We would be preparing for the treaty but we wouldn't have made contact with your town. Not yet." I looked away and wiped my face clear of tears. Inuyasha grabbed my shoulder, gaining my attention. "Akemi, we all know that sometimes you make reckless decisions sometimes. And the aftermath… it might not be what you want or expect, believe me I know. But it's not always bad. A lot of great things come from mistakes, but because they are mistakes, we may not acknowledge them properly until later. When everything plays out, it will get better. Things will go amazing. Don't beat yourself up so hard. None of those things that happened, they weren't your fault. Take it from someone who's been in your shoes."

"What?"

"I've been where you are now. When… I was younger… I was almost killed. It's because I'm hanyou. They almost killed my mother too. I thought it was my fault. So I blamed my mother's injuries on myself. After that, I blamed a lot of things on myself. None of them were truly my fault. I realized that later on. But I do know that I came out stronger because of those things. You will too."

"Who was it that tried to kill you?"

"Sesshomaru's mother", Inuyasha mumbled. "That's probably why you should stay away from her. That woman is capable of things that she should be capable of. She'll manipulate you in ways you'd never think of. She does serious damage. We all find it odd that she admirers you the way she does. When she found out you are Sessh's mate, she was livid. It was happening all over again. First her husband then her son? Oh yeah, she hated humans even more than before! Then she slowly changed. She began to ask about you more. Learn more about you. Then when the time came or you to come, she was excited. We know she's up to something. It's one of the reasons Sesshomaru doesn't want anyone around you."

"But Kagome and Takara…"

"She can use anyone against you, Akemi. If she is willing to use her on son… what makes you think she won't use them?"

"So I guess I have more things to worry about other than sitting here crying over my own problems", I mumbled. "Sesshomaru's mother is planning something. We don't know what it is."

"I guess… you can say that."

"What should I do about it?"

"Nothing! For Christ sake, do nothing about it! Just… let's go down to see my mom. She's going to get you fitted for your dress and all. Its a few last minute things you need to look over about your wedding. It'll only be you and her."

"Okay", I said.

"Are you done eating?"

"Yeah, I am." I stood up from my seat and stretched.

"Are you feeling better?"

I looked to Inuyasha and smiled a bit. I gained a lot from this interaction between us. The main thing was… Inuyasha was a really good guy. It'd usually take Takara and Kagome an entire day to get me back on my feet but it took him under an hour. And not only that but he's been taking good care of me too. Yeah, he's supposed to look out for me as the pack of his brother but… he didn't have to d everything he did.

"I'm feeling better", I said. I walked over to him and wrapped my arm around his torso. I could feel him stiffen under me. I smiled at that. "Thank you."

"Uh… for?"

"Being a good big brother", I laughed out.

He chuckled out and patted my head and rubbed my back. "Yeah, no problem. It's what I'm supposed to do right?"

"I guess", I mumbled as I pulled away. "But you don't have to." He smirked and shrugged. "It makes me happy for Kagome. I know you'll take care of her. I also know you'll be a great dad."

"You really think so?"

"I do." I laughed a bit. "If I think about it a little deeper, you act like me dad. Bad mouth and all."

"Sounds like he was a great guy."

"He was the freaking best."

"I bet he was", Inuyasha said as he held the door open. "Let's get you downstairs. My mother is waiting for you. I think she's waited long enough, right?"

"Eh… I don't know. She's the queen. Maybe I should make her wait a bit longer."

"Ha ha, you're a comical genius."

Both Inuyasha and I walked quietly through the halls. We made a few comments, joking back and forth, but I mostly wanted to stay quiet. Even though he did cheer me up over the situation, I was still down. I mean, Sesshomaru is still gone. And just like he probably misses me, I miss him. I never thought being this far away from him would be this hard. Usually I know he's walking around here somewhere. It's easier because I know if I'd ask for him, he'd come… but now. I have no idea where he is. I don't think anyone does.

"Inuyasha… do you know where you brother is?"

I looked to him and his eyes grew sympathetic. "He's okay, Akemi?"

"Is he really? I know it gets worse with distance. I'm feeling it!"

"He's fine. Sesshomaru is one of the strongest people I know. He'll be fine."

"But do you know where he is?"

"Akemi –

I stopped and grabbed his wrist. Staring at him, pleading with my eyes, I looked him in the eye. "I'm not asking you to tell me where, Inuyasha. I just want to know if you know. I just want to know if anyone knows because… if someone does… I'll feel better."

"Why?"

"If anything happens, we'll know how to get to him, that's why?"

"Nothing wrong will happen?"

"That's what your father thought before throwing me in a forest. What happened then? I got bit by a wild animal", I growled. "We can never be sure. I just need to know…"

He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Yeah… Akemi, yeah I know where he is. Is a bit far but he's fine. And if anything happens, it won't take us long to get to him and vise versa."

"Good", I said. I nodded and turned back towards the direction we were heading in. "Good, for some reason… I feel like we'll need that."

"What?"

"Nothing", I said sighing out. "Is this it?"

"Uh", he looked me over with a frown and nodded. "Yeah, it is. I'll be back later. I ain't' staying around for hours to watch you try on dresses."

"I didn't expect you to", I said with a smile. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

I chuckled and turned to enter the room. It was the same room I went to when I had to find a dress for the ball and change for the meeting in the town hall. I should be use to the room by now. I looked around and noticed in the room full of white dresses, I was alone. Maybe Izoyai stepped out for a bit after waiting. I shrugged it off with a sigh as I looked through the dresses.

All honesty in, it felt pretty good. I mean what girl wouldn't feel some joy in her heart at knowing she'd be getting married soon. I smiled at the thought as my fingers felt the satin pure white fabrics.

"They are gorgeous, aren't they?"

I giggled as I nodded. "Yeah, they are. But to chose _the one_ … That's what I'm worried about."

"I can help with that. I actually have a recommendation."

My head looked up and I turned around. "Oh really? What do you –

Turning around my face dropped and I stepped back into the dresses. "I hope you don't mind but I brought my wedding dress. I thought maybe you'd like to wear it on your big day."

"Lady Kimi", I said low. "What a great surprise. What do I owe –

"Oh please", she said with a shake of her head. She held a garment bag in her arms and she smiled. He long white hair cascaded down and swayed with every move against her nice dress. She tilted her head as her eyes took me in with a seductive flair. Her red lips twisted oddly at the corners of her smile. "Please, call me mom. We will be family soon after all."

* * *

Kemi: Oh meh gosh, hello people! We're back with another Q&A! You missed it, didn't you? Yeah, I know ya did. First things first, there was a quiz in the last chapter because it was a bonus one. I think I may have confused a few people. The questions weren't just based on that chapter but the entirety of the story too… I guess. Some questions didn't have right or wrong answers, but at the same time they did. Like, I'd ask "what do you think". I legit wanted to know your thoughts but there are actual answers. I guess I should just put out the answers huh?

What is Akemi's middle name? Why was that choice made?

Middle name is Alexandria. Her mother thought it'd match the legend Alexandria's Genesis well. (It does.)

What age did Sesshomaru have the dream that determined his mate?

He was 7. (That's young for puberty guys.)

Why do you think Inutaisho allowed Sesshomaru to have so much contact with Akemi?

Sessh's case in finding his mate was unusual and unique. He was so young we he began to show signs in finding his mate. He wanted to see how things would play out.

Why doesn't Akemi remember the contact she's had with Sesshomaru?

She doesn't remember because she was young when she did meet him. He appeared and disappeared with a flash and no one else seen him. She brushed it off like maybe he was imaginary.

Is the darkness of the past the reason why Akemi is so hard on herself? Why?

Yes. Akemi is, believe it or not, fragile at heart. She'll blame herself easily for anything because of how her parents died. So, if she's had her hand in it, she'll say it's her fault.

What do you think happened to Squiggles?

Akemi buried him with her parents so that he'd protect them in the afterlife the way he'd protected her in her life. Her parents gave her Squiggles. She thought it'd be best that they have him.

Who was the yokai that came for Takara? Why was he interested in Akemi?

It was Sebastian. Sebastian was always the one to get the girls. (Hehe…) He was interested in Akemi because it was the first time he heard of a mate that he was _not_ retrieving.

Why do you think Kimi was so interested in Sessh's mystery mate?

She wanted to know whether she was yokai or not. If she were maybe she'd relate to Kimi in the dislike of humans and lend her so control. (Ooh… that bitch…)

Why did Akemi's American parents want to name their children with Japanese names?

They love the Japanese culture. (I mean, who doesn't, am I right?)

What do you think Melissa's, Akemi's mother, job was?

Melissa was an author. She'd write books and often did research on different legends and cultures for inspiration and writing material. (It's where Akemi got her love for books from.)

Inu: That's a lot…

Kag: Yeah, you sure it's not giving any of the story away?

Kemi: I… don't know. But if it does, who cares? It was a bonus chapter. It's a bonus for a reason, right? Anyway, let's get to the Q&A. As you all know, I skipped it last chapter so we have more than usual.

Rick: Not really… you don't get a lot of attention for it.

Kemi: Suck a dick and choke on balls, Richard.

Liza: Geez, chill on my man.

Kemi: Tell your man to chill. Anyways, to the questions! From Jackiezedkiler, "Are the humans going to flip out? I mean all this time they have lived in fear of the Yokai and only now they are offering a peace treaty? I expect a lot of outrage from them but at the same time I expect them to accept the treaty."

Kag: That's a good question. I honestly don't think they will, but I guess we'll see, right?

Kemi: Okay, next set of questions are from Youka55. "How do you keep yourselves from pupping your mates before you marry them and to Taisho, were you having similar problems holding back from Lady Izoyai?"

Inu: How do we keep from pupping them? We don't. For all I know, Kagome could be getting pregnant tomorrow!

Kag: Inuyasha!

Taisho: I'm sorry, but he is telling the truth. We don't keep ourselves from doing so. Inuyasha was conceived before I married his mother. Sesshomaru was conceived later after marriage. It happens or it doesn't. We do not control it. We know our mates so why try to hold back. We know we'll be together.

Kemi: His next question, "Kemi, what is going to be your first act as queen?" Oh… as queen? I don't know. But as royalty entirely, it'd be the treaty and the new laws for mating. I won't become queen until the current one and king step down. That won't be anytime soon, as you can see.

Carl: Does he have any other questions?

Kemi: Yeah, he does. "Question for Inu-Taisho, to your recollection has any female turned down the guy's proposal and how did the guy react if it happened?"

Taisho: In my time, no it has never happened. Usually when one comes in touch with their mate, both ends feel an overwhelming desire to join together. It's what's going on now between Akemi and Sesshomaru. It's never came to the conclusion where one would decline the offer to mate.

Rick: Are those all the questions?

Kemi: Yep that's all of them. Okay you guys. Thank you for sticking around for so long. I really appreciate you for it. I love you guys so much. I wish I could say more but… I'm feeling kinda sick right now. So… I should get going.

Kag: Yeah, you should get to bed. I'll wrap this up. Kemi, loves you and she wishes you all the best. Until next time, you wonderful readers.


	23. My Sweet Mother-in-Law

Disclaimers!

* * *

To Mommy2Melody: Aw… I'm sorry! Don't get sad… We still have ways to go so at least the story isn't ending, right?

To Jackiezedkiler: RISE MY CHILD! Nah, I'm kidding, but yeah, honey, I understand the struggle. It is most certainly real. It's hard writing these chapters, let alone one for a book. But you go and be great. I'm rooting for you! And… Inuyasha is a great big brother.

* * *

Previously

I got a wakeup call from my big brother. You're big brother, who is that? Well it's Inuyasha.

Seeing as he's Sesshomaru's pack and Sesshomaru is away, Inuyasha is in charge of seeing to my well being. He's the only one Sessh trusts around me. Might I say,… Inuyasha did a great job. He was also very helpful with my self-doubt and self-criticism. He reminded me that mistakes happen for a reason. He reassured me that everything would be okay. He placed himself in my shoes and told me the future was bright even though the present didn't seem like such a great gift. He was a great big brother.

Sadly, that wasn't all. What does Lady Kimi want, and… why offer me her wedding dress? It's funny how this happens after I was warned by Inuyasha to stay away.

* * *

The Hunted

Chapter Twenty-Three  
Sweet Mother-in-Law

* * *

"Lady Kimi. What a great surprise. What do I owe –

"Oh please", she said shaking her head. "Please, call me mom. We will be family soon after all."

I nodded and smiled as I looked to the racks of veils in the corner. "Of course", I said. "So… you brought your dress?"

"Oh yes, my child, I did." She walked towards me and grabbed my hand. I followed her quietly behind as she led me to a hook on a dressing room door. "When I was younger, as I was preparing for my wedding, I looked at this dress in stunning awe." I rolled my eyes secretly but listened no less. "It was beautifully made just for me by my own request in design."

"That's amazing", I murmured.

"Yes", she said as she placed the garment bag on the hook. Slowly she undid the zipper and smiled at me. "I began to dream of having a daughter to pass it down to. I mean, just imagine it! Seeing your little girl walk down the aisle in the dress you got married in." She sighed out dreamily as she looked at our reflection in the mirror. "But alas, I had a son, and before I could move to have another child… well…"

"Yeah, I get the picture."

"Very good", she said. "So, seeing as I have no daughter of my own I thought maybe I can offer it to you."

I released a laugh, preparing myself to decline but then she removed the garment bag. My mouth fell open and my fists balled at my sides. "Oh… oh my…"

"I know", she said staring at it herself. She then held out an envelope and winked. "Open it."

I took the lavender colored object and removed what was inside. It was a photo. She was a bit younger and standing beside Inutaisho wearing the dress. A wedding photo. She looked amazing.

The dress almost reminded me to that of Elsa's from Frozen. It was off the shoulders, the sleeves were sequin, but the cuffs around her wrists were long and bell cuffed. They'd hide her hands if it hadn't been looped around her middle fingers. The dress, just like any other she seemed to wear, was form fitting. It hugged her hips in the right way but seemed to flow as if it were loose. And the train… it was lovely. It looked to be a cape. It went from under the arms to the back and trailed off to the sides for about two feet and trailed behind her almost forever. The veil was also extremely long. It went down, past the back of her knees. The color of the dress was ivory with pearls littering everywhere. She looked amazing in it.

How could I take this after her?

"That's how you looked in this dress", I gasped out.

"Yes", she said proudly. "It was a beautiful day."

"I can't wear this dress! I don't think I'll do it much justice like you did."

"Though I won't argue with you there… I still believe you'd look stupendous! At least try it on to see how you'd feel in it."

I looked to her, with giddy in my heart. The look on her face said she was just as excited. It was hard to believe any of the things I was told about this woman. Then it hit me. This woman… she is not a good person. I slowly lowered my hands and looked around for Izoyai.

"She's not going to be here for a while. She was called off to handle another problem with another girl's wedding. What was her name, Carly?"

"Carla", I corrected.

"Right, that's her." She sighed our and shook her head. "If it were up to me, I'd be worried more so about your wedding and Kagome's than the other two. I mean… you're family now, after all. Such a shame."

I looked to her once more. Could she really be the woman everyone says she is? I mean, I believe them but looking at her… I don't feel it. She could have been that person but maybe now she's actually trying to turn over a new leaf. There's no way she could be this nice to me if she hates humans the way everyone says she does.

"I… I don't know."

"Well child, you don't have to say yes right away. That's why I'm offering for you to try it on. Do that and you'll have some time to think on it. During that time, you can try on other dresses and compare. If you find another that calls to your heart, go with it. If not, you have my blessing to wear mine."

Looking to the photo and the dress itself, I couldn't say no. I mean, it was so damn gorgeous! I just wanted to see what I'd look like!

"Okay, let's try it on."

"Excellent."

She began to help me change out of my clothes and into the dress. As soon as the fabric touched my skin, something felt… right! It was so soft; it felt like I was being kissed by angels. She zipped the dress up and rubbed out the wrinkles as I slid my fingers into the appropriate loops. She then pulled my hair back into a nice bun and placed the veil on my head.

"And here are some random heels just to give you a bit of height", she said. She is taller than I am so it'd only make sense. Besides, it's good to get the entire image.

Once all was done she began to throw the train out so that it was surrounding me as if I were the center of a magnificent flower. She stood in front of the mirror and held her hands together in front of her lips.

"So… how do I look", I asked. I looked down to the dress and ran my hands over it. It felt like heaven. From what I was seeing too, it looked as if it was fitting me well. "Miss Gobodo?" I met her gaze once more and gasped.

"Oh my", she whispered. Her hands my shaking and she took in a large breath of air. "You look amazing."

"You… you're crying", I whispered.

"Am I", she asked. She raised her fingers to her eyes and laughed. "Oh, I am!" She wiped them away and smiled at me. "You just look… so beautiful. You should see yourself! Here." She side stepped and gave me access to the mirror. I walked forward and swallowed hard.

"Wow", I gasped out. My right hand came up to my mouth and my eyes burned. "Oh my God."

"I know", she laughed out. She came up behind me and squeezed my shoulders. "You can't tell me that this doesn't make you feel like a queen."

"It does", I said with a nod. "I mean, in a good way. Anything else always felt like a huge weight or… scary, but this… This feels amazing."

"This is how I felt when I looked at myself on my wedding day. It's how I felt when I walked down the aisle to say I do."

"You were really in love with Inutaisho, weren't you?"

"I fell for him the moment I saw him."

I snorted and looked down. Thinking back to the time when Sesshomaru called out to me in the woods. The way he looked at me and gave me that overwhelming feeling. I remember seeing him standing there in all of his glory. His gaze went straight through my heart as if it were an arrow of Cupid. The way he looked at me… it made me feel desired. "Yeah, I know the feeling."

"I bet you do", she said. "It must be hard for you." I looked to her reflection to meet her empathetic eyes. "To be in this situation I mean. Away from him? The boy was always stubborn but I never thought he'd move to such drastic measures."

"Yeah, but it is what it is."

"It's ridiculous is what it is! I mean the nerve of that boy! Doesn't he realize it's hurting you too? I mean, why not mate with you now?"

"That's… kinda my doing. I made the promise to my birth and adoptive father that I'd give myself to my husband."

"He'll be your husband. That's unavoidable."

"I know but Sesshomaru says we're not married yet. He's doing it for the sake of my honor. I hate it really. I mean, I appreciate it but if he has to suffer, geez do it now! They'd understand."

"Men. They never do the right things when it's the right time."

I laughed and shook my head. "Tell me about it. I just hope he's okay."

"Well, Maru may have a thick skull but he also has a strong mind. He'll do fine. This is what I was saying the night we met. It's what I said when I told you I was worried about you. It will get a bit rough. When it does, feel free to come to me."

"Thank you."

"Not a problem", she said smiling. "In the meantime… think about the dress."

"It's hard not to."

She laughed out and looked to the watch I never noticed she was wearing. She groaned and looked to me with a smile. "I must go now. I have my own duties to take care of. Just remember, I'm here whenever you need me."

"Thank you, Kimi."

"Call me mom, darling."

"Right."

She left the room and I was alone with the dress. It was truly remarkable. I found myself staring at my reflection for quite a while. I hadn't even noticed when someone entered the room.

"Oh Akemi, good. I thought that maybe I'd have to get you myself."

I spun around and looked to Izoyai. She was looking down at a large binder in her hands. I don't even think she saw me entirely.

"Hey Lady Izoyai", I said.

"Hi sweet heart. What is that smell – oh… where'd you get that dress?" She looked to me with a confused looked. Her eyes looked a bit worried with some recognition. "I… don't remember seeing that one."

"Oh well, someone gave it to me. Isn't it great", I looked to the mirror and smiled. "I really like this one."

"Well that's nice, dear, and you really do look beautiful but… who gave you that dress?"

I looked to her and knew something was wrong. With hesitation I told her. "Lady Kimi… it was her dress. She thought it'd be nice if I wore it."

"Akemi, take that dress off this instant."

"What why?"

Izoyai quickly dropped her binder. She moved to a pair of white gloves and slipped them on. She ran over to me and threw the veil off. She then turned me around and unzipped the dress.

"Izoyai, what are you doing?"

"Akemi, Kimi is not just giving you her dress because she wants to be nice to you. She's trying to manipulate you."

"I don't understand."

"Then try to! Look at her and then look at you! Do you really think you'd be able to fit anything she's ever worn? She's taller than you and you're curvier than her. She had the dress altered so that it would fit you. Then this dress was dipped in something…"

She helped me strip the dress off. When she did, she handed me a robe and tossed the dress into the garment bag in came out of with the veil. I immediately felt naked and exposed. I felt wrong outside of that dress. Once Izoyai zipped up the bag, that feeling went away.

"Wh-what…?"

"What happened, tell me everything right now."

"Well I got here with Inuyasha and he left. A moment later she came with the dress. She told me she wanted her daughter to wear it but, you know. And then she showed me a picture and the dress."

"What did you feel like when she opened the bag?"

"Excited I guess", I mumbled as I rubbed my arms.

"And when you touched the dress?"

"I felt like… like it was meant to be."

"Like everything you were doing was the best decision to make. You felt amazing and the way the dress felt was angelic. The way you looked was so beautiful you broke out in tears?"

"Yeah… how'd you –

"Because Akemi… when I was due to marry Inutaisho she did the same thing to me. She offered me her dress as a peace offering, to wish me and my marriage well. She said that I was meant for him because I am his mate, nothing more or less. Little did I know… it was a trick. That deceitful –

"Bitch", I hissed out.

"Akemi, she's trying to control you. She did the same to me except I was broken out of it by my husband. She did it to Sesshomaru… he wasn't as lucky. If you would have followed through with what she wanted… she'd be controlling your every move."

"She said she just wanted to see her daughter in the dress and since I was the closest thing to it…"

"She sweet talked you, Akemi. Everyone knows that family is the most important thing to you. So, she pulled out the family card and it worked."

"But she was so nice. She was even crying when she saw me in it. She looked like she was seriously overjoyed! And then… she told me if I ever needed anything –

"To go to her? That's to keep her in the loop of everything. That way if anything were to happen, she'd know. She's using you, Akemi. I'm sorry but… Kimi isn't trying to be a good mother-in-law. There's nothing good about her."

I tightened the robe around my waist and frowned. Just what was Kimi planning on making me do? I grinded my teeth together as more tears came to my eyes. She played me. How could she? And here I thought she was really trying to be a good person. I folded my arms and covered my mouth with my left hand.

"Akemi, don't cry sweetheart. It wasn't your fault. You didn't know."

"I know that", I said with a shudder. "I know, I'm just angry. Why would she do that? And now of all times!"

"Because you are in a vulnerable state", Izoyai said in matter of fact. She raised her brows as she began to realize herself. "She didn't outright try anything with Sesshomaru around. Now he's God knows where and you're an easy target with hormones off the walls."

"So it'll be easier to manipulate a weakened mind", I mumbled.

"Well I wouldn't say –

"No, Izoyai, that's exactly it. Right now, I'm not at my best. I cried more today than I have in fucking months! I don't usually cry this much any time! I cried all morning, when Inuyasha came, in the shower, again with Inuyasha, on the way here, with Kimi and now! I should be freaking dehydrated but no, my body is taking it like a champ!"

"Akemi calm down."

"No! I can't do this. I need Sesshomaru here, like right now. He's supposed to be here to help me. To protect me."

"Since when did you need anyone to protect you?"

I stopped in my tracks and stared at her. Izoyai was frowning at me with a look of distaste. "Huh?"

"I said since when do you need protection? Akemi, I never thought I'd say this but you're really pissing me off! I get it, your mind isn't right but never did I ever think you'd get as low as to say you need someone to protect you. Not you, Akemi, no. You're too strong for this."

"I'm… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to –

"No", she said shaking her head. "That's why this is happening. You need to go through this to learn how to deal with things on your own in a vulnerable state. What you need is not Sesshomaru. It's not coddling either. You need to protect yourself. You also need a history lesson. You need to be reminded in who you are."

"What?"

"Get dress and let's go."

"B-but what about my dress?"

"Now, Akemi."

I sighed out and quickly changed from the robe to my jeans and blouse. When I was in enough clothes, Izoyai yanked my arm and dragged me out of the room. Behind her I was dashing with my shoes in hand. She seemed to be in a huge hurry.

"Lady Izoyai… where are we going?"

"To the most trustworthy people in this palace besides my husband", she said. I frowned at that. Who could that be?

"O-okay?"

She pulled me down a long corridor, running faster than I ever knew she could.

"Wait, but aren't I only supposed to be around people from the pack."

"Sweet heart, these people were pack since Taisho was a mere pup. If Sesshomaru has a problem with them then he's not Sesshomaru."

We made it to a rather large door. I stared at the carving and intricate design. It spoke wonders and mysteries. It was –

"No time to fawn over the door, dear. Yes, it's very pretty."

Well damn.

Before I knew it, I was yanked inside the room and the large doors slammed shut behind us in a terrifying boom.

I looked around the relatively dark room. It was lit by torches and what not, but not too well. I felt Izoyai's hand fall from my own and instantly I grew worried.

"What's going on?"

"Follow me."

"How? I can barely see."

"Just follow me." She walked away and in a hurry I followed to the best of my abilities. Many times I bumped into something or knocked an object over. "Miyoga… Totosai! I need your assistance immediately!"

I frowned at that and opened my mouth to speak. When I did I felt a painful pinch at my neck. I screamed out and grabbed my neck. When I did I felt a small bead like object.

"I-Izoyai…"

"Oh Miyoga, good you're here."

"Miyoga? No, something bit me."

"Yes dear, that's Miyoga. He's a flee."

"You guys have flees", I screeched. I mean I know their dog yokai but _c'mon_!

"He's a yokai. There aren't actual flees here."

"Hello Lady Akemi, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Um… ditto?"

"My queen, what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I brought Akemi with me."

"Isn't she supposed to be off limits", said an old man with large eyes. His hair was white and balding but pulled back into a ponytail. His clothes were messy with what looked to be coal.

"That's what I thought", I mumbled.

"Yes, I'd hate to go against Lord Sesshomaru's wishes", Miyoga grumbled as he began to grow a bit bigger in size. He was about the height of an elf. He sat on an ottoman with his eyes closed and arms and legs folded.

"Yes… I remember the last that has happened", what I assumed was Totosai said. "My head still hurts."

"He hit you", I gasped out.

"Sesshomaru may appear to be a gentleman to you, milady, but to others he is far from kind."

My mouth snapped shut at that. No way! He can't be that bad… can he?

"We have more important things at hand. Seeing as Sesshomaru is absent, he has no say in the matter. Besides, Akemi needs to be here if she is to be safe. Have you finished her katana, Totosai."

"My katana" I questioned.

"Yes, child, the sword passed down to you from Lady Midoriko."

"You have it? Do you have my bow and quiver too?"

"Yes, they needed to be restored to its rightful and better condition. I just need one more thing."

"Which is?"

"Miyoga."

"Pardon me, milady." Before I could say anything, he grabbed my arm and bit me.

"Ow! What the hell is the big idea?"

"Your blood is needed for the sword. It's so that it'll recognize you so that you'll become one."

"Um… okay?"

"Don't worry. Everything is fine. Miyoga, I need for you to remind Akemi just exactly who she is. I fear she is beginning to forget."

"I'm not forgetting, I'm just struggling with self-confidence is all."

"I don't think that's it, Akemi. In order for you to understand what will happen in your future you must understand your past. That past includes that of your ancestors and your soul. This isn't just because you are having problems; it needs to happen anyways because you are to be queen. We just have to do it sooner than later is all."

I said nothing and turned to watch the small man hop around. As he did, he lit more torches and candles and the room became brighter. Once it did, I recognized it to be a library. Instantly my heart lifted. This is exactly what I needed. How long has it been since I read a book last?

"A library?"

"This is strictly for the Kahashi clan. Off limits to others. It has all histories and digs deeper into our own. We have another library for those to visit that are not of the pack. It's Miyoga's and Totosai's job to protect it."

"Yes", Miyoga said as he looked at a book and dropped it on a table beside me. I picked it up and fawned over the worn leather. "Totosai's shop is even connected so that he can resume his duties as the blacksmith along with protecting the Kahashi secrets."

"So, I'm here to learn more about the kingdom and myself?"

"Exactly", Izoyai said. She then sighed out and rubbed her temples. "It's a very bad time for this seeing as there's so much to do on your schedule but… it's needed."

"I can teach her, milady, whilst she performs her duties. I'd just have to leave the library and follow you."

"That'd be fine. But for now, Akemi sit here and get acquainted. Began your studies. I'll go and check on other things and I'll be back for you shortly."

"Yes ma'am." She then left and I turned to Miyoga, who was bringing forth more books.

"I hope you don't mind a bit of reading."

"I don't, actually I love reading. You might find me in here more now that I know where this place is."

"Oh so you have a heart for literature."

"I do. You can say it's in my blood almost. My mother was an author. She often did research and such to dive deeper into histories and legends to provide more authentic work to her fantasies she wrote. She was amazing. If she had any access to this place though… she'd write pure gold. I'm sure of it."

"She sounds like an amazing artist."

"She was."

"And your father?"

"Wilderness man. He used to say a man isn't a true man if he can't survive off what the earth has to offer. He's the type of guy who'd jump at the offer to ward off a bear or something. He was the kind of guy who'd take joy with chopping timber, but without the plaid and beard." I grinned as Miyoga chuckled. "It helped with my mother's writing too. She'd often write adventure and survival stories. With a few tips from my dad, she'd give true advice in books on how to survive certain situations in the wild."

"So, every book had a learning experience."

"Exactly."

"You're more like Midoriko than I thought", Miyoga said.

"What?"

"She wasn't just a priestess. She wasn't just a warrior. She was a woman of many gifts. Surviving off the land is what made her a better warrior. Her creativity and heart is what gave her humanity in being a great priestess. You have those qualities, Akemi, thanks to your parents. You just have to learn how to use them to your advantage."

"Okay…" I mumbled out.

"You also need to learn the proper way in working these trophies", Totosai yelled as he dropped my katana and bow and quiver on the table beside the books. "I'll be damned if I see you swinging this sword all willy-nilly like Inuyasha does his weapon! I'll train you myself if I have to!"

"But I'm going through training with Sango and Miroku."

"I trained Sesshomaru. There's nothing better than being trained by the maker of the sword."

"You didn't make my sword, though."

"That may be true, but I understand its origins better than you, child. So, no back talk, little lady!"

I raised my hands in defeat and shrugged. "Fine, do whatever. I just want to do what's right. I… really don't know all that I'm getting myself into. I'm beginning to understand and accept it but… I still need help. Izoyai said you're the most trustworthy people here. I believe her. She also said that you were here since the King was a kid. That gives me the idea that maybe you trained him like you said you trained Sesshomaru. That means he's where he is now partially because of you. With that being said… I trust you with everything, right now. I don't do that very easily."

"Yes, well in that case. It's best we move along."

"I must warn you", Totosai mumbled as he lifted my sword up to sight. His fingers danced along the carvings and engravings. "Our training isn't easy. How do you think the Kahashi men became such hard beings? They've survived war because of our training." Totosai looked to me and frowned. "You will too. And that ain't gonna happen in jeans and a pretty shirt! Miyoga, get her a change of clothes."

"But I thought I was only reading for the day?"

"You'll be reading", Miyoga said as he hoped away. "Statistics say that studying while active helps the brain. That's why some people listen to their school books on audio or read while running on treadmills."

"I've never seen that."

"Well you've never seen a woman dodge a stick while doing push-ups over an ancient scroll either, but it's what you'll be doing."

"What?"

"Oh hush, if you can survive an animal attack and quicksand, you can survive this!"

"Come child", Miyoga said as he handed me a change of clothes. "I'll show you where to change."

"Damn it… who'd knew getting married would be such a pain in the ass", I grumbled.

* * *

"How is she?"

"Oh you mean as of right now? Yeah well, she's good, no thanks to you. This morning was just as hard as the rest of them, but I think I got to her. She's currently dealing with the old geezers over in the secret library we have."

"Why? What is the meaning of this? I directly said she is to make contact with no one except –

"Well, smart shit, don't you think I know that! But right now, it's best she does. Your mother got to her! She's fucking with Akemi's head. Izoyai thought it'd be best that she sees Miyoga and Totosai so that she's better equipped. Besides, it's Miyoga and Totosai we're talking about! What are they going to do?"

"My mother?"

"Yeah, now that you aren't here she has open access. I mean didn't you think about this first? She's completely vulnerable! She has no idea how to deal with separation from her mate. She thinks it's all hormones from her time of the month. She doesn't know what she's doing! And then she can't talk to her sister or friends. What do you think would happen? Your mother had her thinking that she was there for her as support. You know how conniving that bitch can be!"

"You aren't doing your job –

"No, dumb ass, _you_ aren't doing _your_ job! She's your fucking mate, not mine. I'm not supposed to be looking out for her just because you need time alone. That's not fucking pack rules, dipshit! It's in circumstances that are much more vital. For instance, like if you have to leave the damn country and Akemi is pregnant or something! Not to mention you haven't even mated her yet! You are supposed to be here helping her through this, not me."

"I can't!

"You can! Stop being such a bitch and collect your god damn balls off the ground! Man up, damn it! You are better than this!"

"I can't touch her… she is to remain innocent until –

"Until what? The wedding in a fucking week? So you think that distance – which makes things worse by the way – is the best option? No! At least if you were here it wouldn't affect her as bad. It's not even an entire week Sesshomaru. You're torturing the kid!"

"If I touch her now… I don't know if I'd be able to control myself. I… I could hurt her."

"You won't hurt her, Sesshomaru."

"Inuyasha, I –

"You won't hurt her! But for fuck sakes, your mother will and you know that! Shit, what are a few bruises from fucking rough sex if it will protect her from hypnosis and possible death? You know what lengths your mother will go to. She has no limits. She already made a move! You need to be here!"

"Akemi is strong. She is very intelligent. She won't fall for my mother's trickery."

"Right", Inuyasha said, sarcastically. "Just like how she didn't fall for it when she went to speak to your mother alone though you practically begged her not too? Yeah, you're right! She totally didn't put on the dress, Sesshomaru. Fuck that! She already did. If it weren't for mom, she'd still be staring at her damn reflection, oogling herself in your mother's old wedding dress! But she won't fall for it?"

"I can't go back, Inuyasha. Not now."

"You're a bitch. And to think I look up to you." Inuyasha snorted through the receiver causing his older brother to frown. "If this is what you're going to be like, then I feel bad for Akemi. You can be strong with anything else but… not for her?"

"Inu –

"No shut the fuck up, Sessh. Sure I get it. You're worried you might hurt her or something but if it's bad now imagine how bad it will be in a week. What will stop you then? Nothing. And you better hope she's okay when that time comes. If not, this shit's on you."

Before he could speak, the call ended. Three beeps rung in his ear. With a growl, he flung the phone across the room and roared out.

"Akemi…"

* * *

Kemi: Oh wow… shit's getting heavy…

Kag: I don't know how you deal with all of this, but you do. You're super strong, Akemi.

Kemi: *sighes out* Yeah… I know. But anyways, to the announcements. Sup, happy people! I was reminded that I didn't reveal who won the little quiz I gave you guys a few chapters ago. So I'll do it now. Youkai55 got it! I mean, he didn't get them all right but he got most of them like a champ! And no… it's not favoritism. I love all my readers and reviewers equally because without you, I wouldn't be forced to continue this story. I don't know why you love it so much… it's not even all that great… Nah, I'm kidding! I'm proud of how far it's gotten. And I'm going to be completely honest. I wasn't even going to publish this story. But I did! So, yeah… Youkai55 won it! So, as promised, I will be placing you in the story. I just need you to fill out a lil' form so I can place you in to your standards.

Name:  
Age:  
Species:  
Eye Col.:  
Hair Col.:  
Special Features:  
Persona:  
Likes:  
Dislikes:  
Friend/Foe:

Kemi: So, I'll explain the form. Of course, I'll need your name. I don't exactly want to go based off your Fanfic pen name, ya know? Age is kind of evident. I need to know how old you want your person to be. Species is a duh. I need to know if you person is human, yokai, miko, monk, etc, etc. Eye and hair color is kind of self explanatory. Special features are like scars or if you're yokai or whatever, your markings. Anything like that, really. Persona, give me an idea of what your character is like. I want to portray them correctly. Likes and dislikes is something a little extra to add in there. And last but not least, friend or foe. Do you want your person to be a good guy or bad guy? Let's be honest, not everyone wants to be the good guy. Some people love the rush of the villain. And I don't want to force your character into a villain role and offend you, so… yeah! Fill this out immediately so I can start coming up with a plan on where to place you in the story, kay?

Liza: Is that all? Don't we have questions?

Kag: Actually, no, not today. No readers have any questions. I guess maybe we answered all their questions. If not, they'll come back with more.

Kemi: Okay then. In that case, I love you guys. Thank you for sticking around for this long; it makes me truly happy. I love you so much for it. Don't forget to review. You're the best. Until next time, my fuzzy pillows, keep being great!


	24. Bloody Wake Up Call

Disclaimers!

* * *

To Jackiezedkiler: Honey… I had no idea what song that was, but you made me curious so I looked it up. I was not let down. Thank you for that. I'm glad that the updates make you that excited. And I know right, I was hoping Kimi was good too but… she's not even in many stories and I needed a villain. I'm tired of Naraku.

To Yokai55: Kimi is really selfish here. And honestly, I don't think anyone knows why she's so determined. But you are right, TOotosai and Miyoga will be bomb.

To Guest: Again, Kimi is the bitch of the story so… yeah. And c'mon, Izoyai's queen for a reason, my chicken nugget!

* * *

Previously

Kimi Gobodo tried it. Literally, she did.

Somehow when Inuyasha left Kimi snuck in and offered me her old wedding dress. Here's the thing, the dress was dipped in some sort of hypnosis potion or something. So, immediately when I laid my eyes on it, I fell in love with it. Izoyai came once Kimi left and dispelled the spell and told me that Lady Gobodo did the exact thing to her as a peace offering. She was playing on my emotions to control me.

Of course, being in the place that I am right now, I had a break down. In the midst, I pissed the queen off. She said there's no way I should be this deep in despair and that I need to get my ass in gear. So she took me to two of the most trusted people in the kingdom, Totosai and Miyoga. Now I'll be better equipped with anything as they are by my side.

If I fucking survive this bullshit!

* * *

The Hunted

Chapter Twenty-Four  
Bloody Wake Up Call

* * *

"C-can we… call it a quits for the night… please", I whispered as I laid on the floor.

We've been at this training and studying thing for a day and a half and it was killing me. When Izoyai left, she never came back. The first thing Totosai did was kick my ass. You may think I'm overreacting but I'm not. It was nothing like Sango. The old bastard whooped my ass. Hard.

While that was happening, Miyoga was reading off from the story of Midoriko. Though, I was in the midst of fighting, I was listening. I had no choice. I was to be quizzed immediately after. My punishment if I got half of it wrong, I didn't want to know. Which is why I got eighty percent right.

I know… I'm awesome.

After sitting in an ice bath and having a doctor rub medicine on my aching muscles and bones, I went straight to sleep. The next morning I met with Izoyai. The medicine worked well, I felt like I was walking on cloud nine. Also, my cycle ended. So… you can say I was accelerated and on top of my game.

When I got to look for my dress, I got to see Rin and Kagome. It made me super happy. Inuyasha and Izoyai both agreed that after my hard day, it'd cheer me up. It did. Rin got to try on a little dress because she'd be my flower girl as for the rest of the brides. Everyone wanted her because she was just so cute and loved flowers. So… she gets four different pretty dresses and more flower petals to play with. That made her happy.

Me, I tried on a few dresses and didn't find any to my liking. Even though it was a trick, none of them made me feel as amazing as Kimi's did. It'd kind of made me angry and not in the mood to try on any more dresses.

But Izoyai easily got me calm by saying I can just design my own. So, she quickly called in a sketch artist and had them come in. Her name was Lady Jay. She was a very nice woman. Well… I think.

She looked over my frame and nodded with a smile, saying she had the perfect idea. With a few suggestions in what I wanted, she came up with the best idea ever. It almost reminded me of the dress my biological mother wore. I use to watch their wedding video over and over as a kid. It was a magical fairytale to me. I didn't think her dress was planted in my subconscious but apparently it was.

When I left, Inuyasha walked me to Totosai and Miyoga. This time, we had company. I had four guards posted around me. Apparently, I'm a huge target now and I need all the protection I can get until they see that I'm fit enough to protect myself.

When we started the training, we didn't stop. So, they went the entire day beating and implanting information in my head. When Izoyai told me that I didn't need coddling I didn't expect her to give me the direct opposite. I felt like I was being tortured. It was way worse than her training where she kept targeting me in etiquette.

There was literal blood, sweat and tears leaking from my body. The bun my hair was tied up in was hanging half way down my back. The tank top and sweat pants I wore was now a torn bralette and shredded capris. I wasn't in any source of shoes or socks. My lip is busted and my jaw is swollen.

"You think you've had enough?"

"I thought I had enough when I walked in the room and you socked me in the damn stomach", I moaned out.

"If you aren't begging for more then you aren't done."

"Who begs for this, you cynical bastard", I yelled out with the remaining energy I had. Big mistake.

Totosai grabbed me by my hair and pulled me up off the ground. I scream as I clawed at his hands. He grabbed one of my arms and pulled it back. My eyes went wide as I felt it come out of its socket. A blood gurgling scream came from my already raw throat.

"Alright, Toto", Inuyasha yelled out. "That's enough! She's a female and she's still new to this!"

"Sesshomaru went through this exact training as a child."

"She's not Sesshomaru!"

"She's his mate", Totosai roared out. "She holds part of his soul now, as does he with hers! Whatever he has gone through she should be able to withstand! He has become a man because of this training, and a proper royal! It is my duty to make sure she does too, so shut the hell up, pup, and remember your place or I'll be forced to remind you!"

I laid on the ground, unable to feel my right arm, only the pain in my shoulder. I whined out as tears flowed. I could feel as the wet liquid broke down the dirt that was caked on my face. Totosai grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled me to my feet.

"No", I cried out. "Please stop…"

"If you don't hunger to fight, then you are not ready. You must feel it boil in your belly, child", he said and he punched me in my gut. I gagged as the familiar taste of blood hit my taste buds. I've tasted it all day. "If you don't want to finish what you've started, then you are not ready. Finish it!"

"Perhaps it is best that we stop for the night", Miyoga suggested

"She is not ready!"

"And she won't be ready when she's passed out cold on the ground, either, Totosai."

Well all turned to face the door where Inuyasha and the guards stood. Right beside the young prince was his father, Inutaisho.

"My king", Miyoga called out as he bowed. Totosai nodded in his direction as he still held me up by my shirt.

"Miyoga, tell me, has this girl eaten anything today?"

"Only when she was with Lady Izoyai", he murmured.

"So you're telling me that our future queen has been fighting all day while in the midst of starving? And what time was this last meal?"

"Ten in the morning", Inuyasha growled out.

"And when did she start training?"

"A half an hour later."

"It's currently a quarter to four in the morning", Inutaisho roared.

"You know this is what we have to do, Inutaisho."

"Yes, I do. I also understand the situation at hand, but you must remember that just a month ago this child was in a coma. And a month before that she was out in the wilderness without proper nourishment. And a few days prior she was in a town without any knowledge of what is to come for her. She may not be ready to take on her role as queen or ready to face any danger, but she is also not equipped to take on the brutal training we have to offer! To her, this is torture! You could have started off slow."

"We don't have time for slow, boy! She was attacked only yesterday!"

"She wasn't attacked she was deceived!"

"And if she were to be attacked tomorrow, what would she do, _my king_?"

Inutaisho growled as he ignored the clear disrespect. But after all, though he was king, Totosai was his elder. I'm just wondering how this will play out and if I'll be relieved of this. "She wouldn't be able to do anything with the injuries you have inflected on her; can't you see that?"

"Sesshomaru went through this training as a mere pup! Each day he'd stand to his feet and say he wasn't done until I was on my knees! No matter how harsh the beating was, he'd stand!"

"She is not Sesshomaru!"

"She's his mate!"

"She's his _human_ mate", Inutaisho roared. His eyes flashed red and everyone in the room, including me, flinched back. "Sesshomaru heals from a deep cut in need of stitches within seconds. She does not! In seconds, it will get worse for her. And with all the dirt caked on her flesh, it will be infected by morning! She may be his other half but she is not him! She can't withstand what he can, especially when they are so far apart! I _demand_ that you let her rest, Totosai! You may resume tomorrow afternoon at one-thirty. When you do, I want her training to be better fit for someone of her pace. She has no idea on how to deal with this pain. She doesn't have the sixth sense of a yokai. She must be equipped with one. And with Sesshomaru being absent, there's no way in doing that."

"Yes, my king", Totosai said. He then dropped me and I screeched. I landed on my right arm in the worst way possible.

"Hm", Inutaisho snorted. He then walked forward and kneeled beside me. I looked to him, tears in my eyes. "You are very strong to be able to take this on without nourishment for more than a half a day and still be conscious."

"I'm n-not standing", I whispered.

"One day you will, but that day is not today", he picked me up bridal style and held me close to his chest. He growled out and I shivered before relaxing.

"You shouldn't be doing this", I mumbled. "I should be trying to walk."

"You can't walk, Akemi. If you do, you'll pass out."

"I know but…"

"Don't act out now. You and I both know you can barely move, child. Do not be stubborn to show out for Totosai. You are with me now. You are fine."

"Th-thank you", I whispered.

"Inuyasha, get the doctor immediately and have the kitchen prepare her a meal. I want maids in the room to aid her with bathing. She can't do it on her own."

"Yes sir", he said before running off.

As he walked down the halls with the guards following closely behind he looked down to me and frowned before looking forward again.

"I am sorry, Akemi."

I jumped, startled by the sudden apology. Confusion over took me. Why was the king apologizing to me? "What for?"

"I'm sure it may seem that never coming here may have been best for you. Who'd knew you'd have to face so much danger?"

"No one knew."

"Exactly my point. You were much safer back in your home town. But now you're here… and it's where you're supposed to be, yet everywhere you turn you get hurt. For that I am sorry."

"It's not your fault, Inutaisho."

"Really? How so?"

"Because you aren't the one who did all of these things. The blaxskin is old and in the past. So, let's not even bring that up anymore. What happened between Sesshomaru and I, let's not deny it, it was based on me. I was stupid and made a stupid decision. I should have told someone what was going on with my body and asked to sit out. I knew what would happen if things fell out. Sesshomaru leaving is all on him. He knows of the consequences. And Kimi showing up… no one knew it was going to happen."

"I should have. She's done it to my mate. She's done it to my sons. She'd do it to you. She will stop at nothing to get what she wants. She was raised spoiled."

"Hm", I hummed out. "Sir, you're starting to sound like me."

He chuckled and looked down to me. "What do you mean?"

"I blame myself for a lot. Why? I just feel like it's easier for someone to be blamed when no one is really to blame. If someone can be blamed then that someone should fix it. So, I try to fix it even though it may not be mine to fix or too broken to fix. I don't know… It happened ever since my parents died. I take responsibility for a lot of things. Because you are king, you feel like you have to as well. But I guess certain situations just can't be helped."

"I see", he mumbled. "So do you feel at fault for this?"

"No", I said closing my eyes with a sigh. "I don't. Because I know whose fault it is."

"Really? And who's at fault?"

"My jackass fiancé and your dumbass son. Because of it, I am going to kick his ass when he gets back."

He laughed. "And for that I am even sorrier. That is my son; I should have raised him with a better sense of judgment. He knows better but I must say Sesshomaru can be a bit selfish. But that's not the case here. He's doing this because he's afraid of facing you."

"He better be."

"No, I mean in another sense. He could hurt you. His beast is a little excited. If he's released, he could lose control. If he's mindless he may act out too much."

"And he thinks separating and making his beast wait even longer is best?"

"Like I say, he needs a better sense of judgment. Or… it could be that… Sesshomaru is so in love with you that… thinking straight may not be as easy with you around."

"That's bullshit."

"No, it is not. Have you ever been so excited that you just act out without thinking?"

"Yes."

"That's Sesshomaru when he's around you. Making the right decisions are hard when you brain is filled with other thoughts. He thinks of you so much that he can't think of anything else, including how to solve problems."

"That's also bullshit. If that's true then how can he do anything else?"

Inutaisho made it to my door and motioned for a guard to open it. They did and Inutaisho walked in. He walked to the bathroom and ignored everyone else in the busy room. He sat me on the toilet and knelt in front of me.

"Once you mate, things will begin to pan out and balance itself."

"Then why doesn't the fucking asshole just mate me then", I groaned.

"Family is important to you. You made a promise to your fathers. He respects you way too much to have you break that promise. If he has to suffer so that you can keep that promise, then he will. He'd like for you to keep your honor."

"He's so selfish", I mumbled.

Inutaisho laughed and tilted his head. "How do you come to that conclusion?"

"Because he wants a woman of honor so he's making me keep mine. Damn him!"

"I guess that does make sense", Inutaisho said with a final laugh and nod. "But let's forget about that for now. You need to get clean, medicated, and rest. Do that and you can continue with what you want tomorrow. As for now, think nothing of what's happening. Just relax."

"Thanks Taisho."

"Not a problem."

Once he left the maids came in and started my bath. The added oils to my bath as it ran to help with the wounds. The smell of the medicating oils was strong and a bit soothing. As they set it up Inuyasha came in and smiled at me.

"Hey, how ya feeling?"

"Like I got my limbs ripped off of me", I said with a fake smile. Then I looked to my right arm and laughed as if I just noticed it. "Oh yeah! Well… close enough, right?"

"Here, left me help you with that." He grabbed a rag and rolled it up. He placed it in my mouth and I turned myself around and braced myself against the wall. He shoved my arm back in place and I screamed as the rag muffled everything and kept me from destroying my teeth and tongue. "Better?"

I spat the rag out, now breathing harder than ever. "G-golden", I sighed out.

"Look, I'm sorry I couldn't help you back there."

"It's not your problem, okay? Don't go apologizing." The maids looked to me and I held a hand up. "To be honest… I feel like I needed the beating. I mean though he almost killed me, it did wake me up a bit. I haven't been myself since I woke up from the coma. It's not just the mate thing or the menstrual cycle. It's me. I have been acting like a child because things haven't been going my way. Izoyai was right. I need to be reminded in who I am so I can stop acting like a spoiled bitch. If I keep this up, I'll become like Kimi."

"You'll never be like her, Akemi! Don't say shit like that!"

"Not entirely, but I know myself, Inuyasha. I can get close. You haven't seen me when I was younger after my parents died. I was… raw. I'd do things and black out. And when people told me what I did, I didn't feel any remorse even if it was as bad as having someone hospitalized. If I can be that bad.. I can do worse with power."

"Akemi, but you shouldn't have to go through that! My dad was right; you're only human, and an unprepared one at that!"

"I'm human but I'll have to rule over a yokai kingdom, Inuyasha. There should be no exceptions! If I am to guide yokai I have to be taught like one. I'd have to live like one. To be like one…"

"Akemi, there are humans here too."

"I know that but I won't just be ruling over humans and Sesshomaru the yokai. They will all be my people, not only half. This is some musketeer shit, all for one and one for all."

"What are you saying?"

"Inutaisho said I can continue with what I want tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah", Inuyasha said hesitantly. "But –

"So, what I'm saying is, I want to continue the training. And when I do, I want to do it under Totosai's accord. He's right. I'm not ready. And I won't be until I finish his training his way. If he can make strong men like you, your father and your brother… then he can make me into a great queen."

"Your mind is made up… isn't it?"

"You're learning, Inuyasha", I said with a smile. "Now, if you don't mind, I need to bathe and have my wounds treated with your miracle medicine. I have a big day tomorrow."

"You're going to kill yourself, Akemi."

"Oh no… what a pity", I said sarcastically as he left the room entirely and I was helped into the bath.

* * *

"You're calling me. That means something is wrong."

"Akemi is being trained by Totosai."

"Yes, you have made me aware of this."

"Exactly the way you were trained by Totosai", Inuyasha corrected. "I just saw her. I have to help pop her right arm back into place. She was seriously beat up, man! Dad had to roar at Totosai to get him to cooperate. It was so bad, dad carried Akemi to her room himself!"

"He ended it, am I correct? She will no longer be training in those conditions?"

"He did. Dad told him to stop because Akemi couldn't handle the torture."

Sesshomaru sighed out, his body at ease. "Good. I will deal with Totosai when I return."

"You didn't let me finish. Dad ended it but Akemi is going to go back tomorrow. She's going to continue training with Totosai the way he wants to train. She's not going to stop, Sesshomaru! She's going to kill herself! You need to get here to put a damn end to this bullshit!"

"I can't and you know why."

"God damn it, if you don't save her now, you won't have a mate to come back to!"

"Stop this! Do not let her go out with this cynical plan of hers!"

"Do you think she'll listen to me? She's your mate, Sesshomaru! She doesn't even listen to your ass! Last time I tried to force her into anything she kicked me in the damn nuts! _You_ have to stop this! If you just come back… this will all end."

"You don't understand… none of you do."

"Well maybe you need to enlighten me, you sick fuck! What is it that I'm not understanding?"

"I'm not hiding. I'm not running away…"

"Then what are you doing because from where I stand it looks like you're acting like a pussy."

"Remember your place, half- breed."

"Oh so we're going back to that now?"

Sesshomaru snorted out and growled. The new phone in his hand shook under the pressure he was adding to it. "I'm… doing something important."

"Which is?"

"I'm… speaking with my demon. He is not well. It is true, he is on rampage. He wants to mate with Akemi but… he also wants blood for the wrongs done against her. If I… if I release him and mate with Akemi, there's no telling what he'd do. I'm communicating with him to negotiate."

"What do you mean he wants blood? What do you need to negotiate?"

"Akemi was hurt, nearly killed. What do you think I mean?"

"Do you know whose blood he wants?"

"No… that's the problem. That is why I left. I can't afford to stay and find out. I'm not here just to protect Akemi; I'm here to protect everyone in that palace."

"Then why the hell didn't you say that?"

"Because people jump to conclusions and decisions will be made. Too much is happening right now. All attention needs to be placed on the upcoming events. They have been postponed enough."

"Will you be attending any of them, you fuck face? From the way you sound, it seems like it'll take longer than a week."

"I won't miss my own wedding, Inuyasha."

"What about mine? You're my best man, Sesshomaru."

"I'll be there, but I'll leave once the event is over. I'll return in time for my own ceremony the next morning."

"You're walking on a thin line, Sesshomaru."

"I know, but it must be done."

"And what about when you get back? You know you're going to have to explain everything to her. And when you do, she won't be happy that you didn't tell her. She would have wanted to help you."

"I know and I have a plan for that." He sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Just... keep her safe for me, brother. Please."

"You know I'll do that… as long as she allows me. Stubborn bitch…"

"Watch your tongue!"

* * *

"So, we have the okay to have your parents at the wedding, Akemi. I know how much you wanted your father to walk you down the aisle. With the accords moving in place – thank heavens – we are able to sneak them in."

"That's great", I said as I looked through a book Miyoga handed to me. He hoped idly behind as Izoyai read of things from her list in her binder. "Has he been fitted for his tux so that he meets the criteria for traditions?"

"Yes he has."

"And my mother too?"

"She as well."

We continued walking for a bit before I closed the book softly and gently grabbed her arm. I smiled to her and she raised her brows. "How did it feel to see him again, your brother I mean?"

Immediately her concerned look dissipated and she smiled. She released a happy sigh and laughed. "It was amazing. I missed him so much." Tears prickled the rims of her eyes and my heart flipped at her joy. "He's so handsome and so grown up. And to see that he's happily married… It's all I ever wanted for him."

"So, they are doing well, I presume."

"Even better now that they know you're okay and that they will be seeing their two daughters again", she said in content as we continued walking.

"Good."

"You should have seen their face when I told them that it was thanks to you."

"Wait what?"

She laughed out and flipped through her binder. "Oh dear, you must give yourself more credit! It's clear that if it weren't for you, none of this would be happening. If you and the other girls hadn't stepped up during the hunt… you'd never see your family again."

"Well that's if the next group of girls wouldn't have", I reasoned.

"There's no telling that they would, Akemi. You, Kagome, Carla and Eliza… you did what no one else was brave enough to do. Not your sister, not last year's girls… not even me."

"Even Lady Midoriko could have made the move to have the yokai and humans live along together in peace but she didn't", Miyoga added. "You did that, Akemi. You girls have made history."

"And for that your family is very proud."

"I just can't wait for them to see Takara and to know that she's happy, healthy and with child." I laughed and tilted my head as I placed the book against my chin. "Dad has always wanted grandchildren… Now he can have them."

"Yes…" Izoyai agreed. "Is there anything else you are worried about or have questions on about the wedding?"

"Um… will there be a bridal shower?"

"Yes… it will be a combined one for all of you but that's because we have people coming in for it. The palace is usually busy around this time."

"When is it?"

"Tomorrow night."

"And I wasn't going to be told, Izoyai?"

"You were going to be told tomorrow. I didn't want to cloud your mind with so much."

"It's not clouding my mind. This is my wedding! It's a bridal shower."

"Exactly! A bridal shower isn't for you to plan; it's for someone else to plan for you. Seeing as you don't plan it, I thought maybe you shouldn't have to worry about it until the day of! You had too much on your mind already. Speaking of… how is your body feeling after last night. Inutaisho said you weren't doing well."

"Doing well? I think beaten to a bloody pulp is more like it, but I'm surprisingly fine."

"That's what happens when you are given the herbs mixed by yokai. They can find all of the best healing remedies, which include some yokai blood. It's made for those who are laced with poison that weakens the healing process of a yokai or humans who need to be in better shape at a faster rate."

"Ha! Well it worked, no doubt there."

"Lady Akemi", someone called out as they ran down the hall. They stopped a good five feet away and bowed before me and Izoyai. My eyes wandered as I cleared my throat. I'm still not use to this princess-to-be thing. "I have a message for you."

"From who?"

"They said that you'd know once you read the letter." He then handed it to a guard who handed it to me.

"Okay…" I muttered as I looked to the envelope. It was a lavender color, when I saw that, my stomach sank low. If this is from whom I think it is, they're going to fuck up my favorite color.

I opened the envelope and read it on top of the book.

 _Sweet Akemi,_  
 _I've heard you've been surrounded by guards so getting in touch with you won't be as easy. Hm… I wonder why…_

Bitch.

 _Besides that, I was wondering if you have made a decision yet. A little birdie told me that finding a wedding dress hasn't been easy for you. Such a shame when your wedding is in four days. But that is fine, because you know where I stand. Let me know if you want it. You can keep it. And I'd be just delighted to help you prepare for you big day._  
 _Just imagine it, your new mother-in-law helping you get dress before you walk down the aisle... Such a bonding moment, yes?_

"No this bitch didn't", I growled out.

"Pardon me, milady", said the messenger.

"Akemi", Izoyai muttered in my ear. "Who is that letter from?"

"Take a great big guess, Izoyai!" I then turned to the messenger and handed him the note and envelope with a smile. "I'd like to thank you for being so kind in getting this to me. It is well appreciated. But let the sender know that she can shove it up her ass and wait for her body to regurgitate it. I don't want her fucking dress, I have my own. And if she ever fucks with me again, I'll burn it while she's wearing it so they both can go directly to hell! She can choke on multiple mega cocks while she's at it!"

"Akemi", Izoyai scolded.

"Y-yes ma'am…"

"Thank you." I then flipped my hair and began to walk in the opposite direction with purpose. "Miyoga, let's go."

"O-of course!"

"Akemi, where are you going? We still have things to do!"

"Shoes can wait, Izoyai! I have training to get to. This bitch is treading down the wrong fucking road and I have a feeling she won't stop for any stop signs or red lights." I balled up my fists until the joints in them cracked. "It looks like I'm going to have to shove a dead end down her throat."

* * *

The Hunted Q&A Continued

Kemi: Hello everyone and welcome back to our lovely Q&A! For announcements... I don't think I have many. I mean I am working on a few new stories. One is already a few chapters in. It's really good if you ask me. I might give you guys a little preview, maybe. The name is Blood Lust - I'll give a special cupcake for anyone who can give me a little summary on what they think it's about! But, I don't think I'll upload a chapter of that until I finish this one. I don't know, we'll never know. But onto the questions!

Carl: We have a few more than usual. Um... it's from three people, maybe two...?

Liza: We have suspicions that the guest reader may be the same as the member. The questions are similar and so is the behavior behind the reviews.

Kag: I'll just start from the top! Jackiezedkiler says, "I hope Sesshomaru comes back but how bad will it get should he stay away a week? What will happen if he comes back after that long?"

Kemi: Well easy answer there... If he stays away for a week he'll miss every last one of the weddings, including his own. And what will happen if he decides to do that? An insane ass whoopin' from his supposed fiancé! I don't have time for his bullshit anymore! Nxet question?

Kag: Um... It's from Yokai55... "Kagome, don't let Kemi read this!"

Kemi: Too late, I'm listening.

Kag: "Question one, how many of Kemi's friends want to see her in that dress and sing? Kagome, let Kemi rant for thirty seconds then tell her it was a joke and I'm sorry."

Kemi: Sing? Why do I have to sing?

Inu: The wedding dress from Kimi resembles that princesses from that movie, right?

Kemi: What?

Liza: Elsa in Frozen, he wants you to sing _Let It Go_!

Kemi: Oh! Okay sure... *clears throat to sing* Let it go. Let it go! I can't take your shit no more! Let it go. Let it go! I will drop your ass on the floor! Is that good?

Kag: You're a horrible person, Akemi.

Kemi: So, I've been told. Anything else?

Kag: "Real question one: Kimi, do you want to be alone for the rest of your life? Keep up your actions and that is what you will be!"

Kemi: Oh... sorry yokai. Seeing the current situation, Kimi isn't allowed anywhere near me. So... I'll answer her question for you. She has no fucking choice, she will be alone for the rest of her life because she's a shrivel up whore of a raisin!

Kag: Akemi doesn't like raisin...

Kemi: They're disgusting! Sorry to those who enjoys raisins. One question for you, how?

Kag: He also says, "Question two: where were you guys while Kimi was embedding her hooks in Kemi? You were supposed to be watching her and yet you left her alone! Girls, you are no better! You are supposed to be her friends and you all left her alone when she was vulnerable! I want a response from each of you."

Carl: Wow... the guests asks the same thing. "Guys, why was Kemi left unguarded? You call her family and yet when she needs someone the most, you all leave her alone? What type of men are you? And Ladies, you are no better! If she was my friend, I wouldn't have left her door for a second!"

Kemi: This has to be the same chicken nugget! Yokai, you trying to go undercover on us? Hm?

Kag: Well here's my answer to the question... I had no idea what was going on. They barely allowed me to see Akemi because of some rule that only pack members can be near her at the moment. Not to mention, I have been watching Rin. I didn't find out about anything until the next day!

Carl: Same for us!

Liza: Yeah! We haven't seen Kemi since she left to go back home! So, don't go blaming us. No one would let us see her.

Rick: Especially us. We're men. We're the last to be around her if we're not part of the family.

Axel: That's right. I'm an immediate threat!

Inu: I guess this leaves me then, huh?

Rick: Well yeah, you were the only allowed to see her. And you left her too!

Inu: Fuck off! How was I to know? I thought my mother was in the room! Besides, I didn't want to sit around watching her go through dresses. And even if I wanted to, I couldn't. Now that Sesshomaru's out of the picture, I have to cover for him with everything! And I'm getting married sooner than he is! Get off my ass!

Kemi: Well there you have it. I wouldn't blame them though... They weren't really able to stop the situation even if they knew or wanted to. And I can't rely on Inuyasha for everything. I'm not really his responsibility. He's just taking the role of being responsible for me, which he doesn't have to do. So, um... is that it?

Kag: Yeah, that's all.

Kemi: Good. Thank you, guys, for your questions. It's been a blast. I really appreciate your enthusiasm for my story. It means a lot. The fact that you are still following me has me exploding with love! Until next time, my cynical friends! I love ya so much!


	25. Party Over Here

Disclaimers!

* * *

To Jackiezedkiler: I know, right? Hats off to Taisho, he did well! Milk Bones as poker chips? You're honestly killing me here! I died when I saw that. And I know Toto is a bit rough but he's only doing thi because he sees something in Akemi.

To Youkai55: What, rude? What could you possibly mean by that? Toto was only looking out for Kemi... in a weird way. The dress will be better than ever, I can promise you that. You only like Kimi's dress because you like Elsa. Give it a rest!

* * *

Previously

After Izoyai left I realized just how much suffering I had to go through.

Though it wasn't broadcasted as something huge, I was nearly beaten to death by Totosai in training meant for yokai members of the royal family. He thought it was best that I endure it in order to realize who I really am. Inutaisho and Inuyasha thought differently. I'm only human, I can't take dislocated shoulders, bloody coughs, and no food like Sesshomaru could.

Little did they know, Totosai was right and that I wanted to continue his training. I definitely want to do it now that Kimi is still making contact with me though I have guards. It's like she's saying, no matter what, I can still get to you. Well, just like I had to figure who the hell I am, she's going to find out too. Only difference is… she won't be getting up off the ground like I will be.

You don't fuck with me.

* * *

The Hunted

Chapter Twenty-Five  
Party Over Here

* * *

"Oh man..." I groaned out as I cracked my back. I rotated my shoulders as I walked down the halls surrounded by my usual guards. "Question fellas... does it get better? The training I mean."

"No, milady, it doesn't."

"That is unless you get better, then it becomes particularly easy. But once that happens, they change route so that you won't become comfortable with the methods."

"So..." I mumbled in question.

"It gets worse", all four said in unison.

"Thanks. That was very helpful and eased my stress by millions. You guys are fucking golden!"

They chuckled and I sighed with a role of my eyes. I trained all day and night with Totosai. It took a while to get him to train me the way he usually did. I had to reassure him that it was what I wanted. When that happened, he smiled and said I was making process... All before kicking me to the ground in my spine. It was amazing. By the way, that was sarcasm.

I wasn't getting up, begging for more, but I didn't beg for him to stop either. He said that alone meant I was growing.

"It's not the strength in beating me that I want from you, Akemi. It's the attitude in not giving up. The ability to take the pressure of it all and never back down from the fight." He looked down to me as I growled from the pain in my left thigh. "If you withstand that imagine what else you'll be able to endure as a queen."

And he was right. That is why I wanted to go through with his training. But now I'm starting to regret it. Though the medicine and the oil and herbs I get every night works, I still feel like an athlete after a hard practice. And now I have to go through a party and then the bridal shower.

My long blue dress swayed around my legs as I walked slowly and rubbed my neck. It was just a plain blue dress with a heart shaped neck line spaghetti straps. I wore silver gladiator sandals because I just couldn't do heels tonight. Not after that damn training. My makeup was a natural highlight of my face and my hair was in a bun.

"How will I survive the night", I murmured to myself.

I had the party and the bridal party. The first party was for me and Kagome to meet some officials of the yokai community. These yokai will be yokai from around the globe, not just within the country. So... it's a bit important. Eliza and Carla will also be attending seeing as the bridal shower is directly after and because they were in the hunted group of the year but the first party is mainly for Kagome and I to fellowship since we'll be important after this week.

With that being said, everyone has access to me. That means any male who'd like to speak to me can unless I don't feel comfortable or up for it. That also means... Kimi could can reach me. But the guards are ordered to keep the conversation to a minimum. Though I should be nervous about this... I'm not. There's no way she can make a scene with so many important people in one place. I may not know Kimi very well but I'm sure she wants to keep up a certain image.

"Milady, are you ready?"

"Do I have much of a choice?"

"No."

"Then yes, I am. Let's get through this shit!"

"This will be our future queen", one guard said.

"I know", another replied. "It'll will be an entertaining change."

"Don't mock me, you guys", I mumbled with a smirk. "I'm not wearing heels right now, so it'll be easier for me to kick you."

They all chuckled and we entered the room. Immediately I noticed attention come my way. I sighed and swallowed a bit and began to fiddle my thumbs together. Last time I was in a position like this... Sesshomaru was by my side helping me through it. Now, he's where ever.

I'm going to kill him for leaving me alone like this.

"My... aren't you a sight", said a relatively deep voice. I turned around and arched a brow as I looked the man up and down. "Is it possible for me to have a bit of your time or... will your party keep me from doing so?"

"It's okay", I said with a small smile. "He's good you guys. You can follow a bit behind if you'd like."

They all nodded and stepped back. I then turned my eyes from the guards back to the man before me. He was tall, structured and well dress. He provided a charming smile that caused me to work hard in not being smitten. I am an engaged woman after all...

To an asshole who is currently missing by choice!

He bowed before me causing me to jump a bit and come from my thoughts on Sesshomaru. "I've heard much about you, Lady Akemi. It's an honor to be in your presence. Though I must say... the reason why does wound me a bit."

"And how is that", I asked confused.

"Well the occasion is for your wedding. It's a shame I couldn't get to you first."

"Oh, that's cute", I said with a smirk. "Flirting with an engaged woman."

"You are right, pardon my disrespect." He then looked away and raised his brows. "Where is your fiancé again?"

Oh, so he's a smart ass? Touche... "I'm sorry, who are you again?"

"Jeffrey Bane, but you... can call me Jeff", he said before kissing my knuckles. I watched him as the name Jeff ran through my head. I couldn't help the snicker and strained laughter that emitted my throat. "What has you so amused?"

"My name is Jeff", I mumbled referring to a scene in a popular sequel, _22 Jump Street_. He smiled at me, confusion in his eyes. "I'm sorry! Your name just reminded me of something from a film I enjoy."

"That's the first time I've ever experienced someone laughing at my name."

"You're kidding", I gasped out. "It was such a famous meme!"

"A meme... right of course", he said a bit shocked.

"Do I appear to be a bit immature to you?"

"Well my dear, many people do. Don't feel threatened by it."

"I am threatened by many things, but you are not one of them."

"Good", he said. "It'd break my heart if I did bring discomfort to you."

I looked over him once more and tilted my head. His hair was brown with some gray, but it didn't look like he was aging. He looked to be Sesshomaru's age. And he's eyes were a sterling silver color... The metallic color caught in the light in a way that was super intriguing. The man himself was intriguing in an odd way. And to add to my interests... he wore a diamond stud in his left ear. It gave him a bit of rebellious twinge.

"How fond are you to leather and motorcycles?"

"Can I ask why this of importance?"

"I'm going through thoughts in my head right now... It's to decipher what kind of person you are. Please... just amuse me here."

"I enjoy motorcycles and the occasional leather jacket, yes."

Shit... I love a man on a bike. Damn it, Sesshomaru, why aren't you here?

"Akemi, are you okay?"

I jumped and turned to see Inuyasha and Kagome. Immediately, a string of guilt tugged at my heart. I was oogling another man at a party dedicated to my upcoming marriage. I'm a horrible person.

"I-I'm fine... I was speaking with..."

"Jeffrey Bane", Inuyasha said holding out his hand. "It's been awhile. How have you been?"

"I've been good, Inuyasha. Thank you for asking." His eyes then flicked to Kagome and he smirked. "And who is this extravagant woman?"

Oh... so, you're just a flirt? You've got me making bad decisions and feeling guilt over some pretty fucking words? What the hell, _Jeff_!

"My mate", Inuyasha said, with snap to his voice and bite in his glare. "And I'd appreciate it if you'd keep your hands to yourself."

"I only meant to shake her hand", Jeff said with a chuckle.

"Like how you shook Akemi's? Last I remembered, a hand shake does not involve kissing her knuckles."

"I'm a gentleman. It was the gentlemanly thing to do."

"Yeah, well take your gentlemanly bullshit elsewhere! Hitting on an engaged woman... are you looking for someone to rip your head off."

"Hm", Jeff hummed. He then looked to me and again I was taken by his silver eyes. Though they compared nothing to Sesshomaru's they were still very intriguing. "Perhaps we'll talk more later, yes milady?"

"Hell no."

"Inuyasha", Kagome said elbowing him gently. "I think Akemi can speak for herself."

He groaned out and looked to me with hard eyes. "You're right, Kagome. Akemi can speak for herself. Now tell him no, Akemi."

"Um... it was a pleasure meeting you, Jeff. Perhaps... another time, yes. And when that time comes, it'd be best that you involve less of your charm. My fiancé wouldn't take too kindly to you making any moves. Quite frankly... neither do I. It's a bit disrespectful, dude."

"I'll keep that in mind."

I smiled as he bowed before leaving. Turning to Inuyasha, I flinched at his glare.

"What the hell was that?"

"A conversation", I said with a shrug. "You know, it's the same thing as what we're having right now."

"Don't act like that Akemi", Kagome said shaking her head. "That man was clearly flirting with you and you were letting him."

"Letting him? If he wants to tell me I'm pretty who the hell am I to stop him?"

"Oh, I don't know", Inuyasha said with a snort. "Maybe just a woman who is about to marry my brother in a matter of days!"

"It wasn't even all that serious!"

"Akemi, you aren't even supposed to be around another man and you know that! Yet, here, you let him kiss your hand! He has his scent on you now!"

"It's what gentlemen do, Inuyasha! It happened before. I didn't think it was all that bad."

"It's bad, Akemi. It' s fucking bad!" Inuyasha groaned and rubbed his forehead as he began to walk away. "How the hell am I supposed to tell Sesshomaru this?"

"You know, if he were here none of this bullshit would be happening", I mumbled.

Inuyasha froze and slowly turned towards me. With his brow arched and his eyes stabbing through my chest with an awful glare, I grew worried that maybe what I said wasn't the right thing to say. Shocker.

"What did you just say?"

"W-well..." I rolled my eyes and released a breath before rubbing the back of my neck. "C'mon Inuyasha! How was I supposed to know? If it were any other way, what Jeff did would have been normal!"

"But it is not any other way! You are meant to belong to my brother! You are his mate. You're spoken for! And because he hasn't mated you yet but you are still claimed, being around other men is not okay! Being touched by other men is worse than not okay!"

"Then why in the hell are you fucking people putting me in this fucking predicament! If I'm not supposed to be around other men why are you making me attend a party full of men? If I'm not supposed to be near Kimi why the hell are you letting her roam around so freely? If I wasn't supposed to flaunt my body around Sesshomaru while on my period then why did Izoyai make me be the voice at the meeting with the mayor?"

"Akemi", Kagome said grabbing my hand. "Lower your voice before you catch attention."

"No! They want me to do all of this and act a certain way and do a certain thing yet they are placing me in situations where it's nearly impossible to do them! I'm supposed to fellowship with other world leaders – who are predominately male, by the way – but you don't want me to be near them. What kind of bullshit is that? And for what reason, so a can stay fresh for a man who left me high and dry by myself? If your brother and I are so fucking destined to be together then where the hell is he? Hm, Inuyasha? Where is he?"

"You don't understand, Akemi, he can't be here."

"Why? So, there's more to it? There's something everyone is keeping from me?"

"I can't tell you."

"Ever thought that you not telling me is maybe why I'm so ignorant and maybe the reason why I keep making so many god damn mistakes! Tell me!"

"I can't!"

"Then don't come running up to me saying what I should and should not do."

Inuyasha's lips pressed together and he released a growl as I stepped back and walked away. Immediately after I was surrounded by my guards again. I was not trying to get upset at this party. I wasn't trying to argue with the youngest prince in front of other officials! All I wanted to do was go through the night as smoothly as possible while making an at least _decent_ first impression. But no, I had to screw up by talking to a guy and getting my knuckles kissed.

Oh no, how dare I? Off with my damn head! Honestly though, what did they expect to happen?

"You seem tensed and upset."

"Who the hell are you and why are you still trying to get me in trouble? You're yokai right?"

"Yes, wolf yokai."

"So, you knew it wasn't okay to kiss my hand because of the mating thing, yet you still did it?"

"Well I couldn't help myself."

"Save it Jefferey. What's your angle?"

"This is how our future queen speaks?"

I rolled my eyes as I was handed a glass of clear bubbly liquid. I looked down at it and sighed. "Do keep in mind, Mr. Bane, that I was not raised to be royalty. So, the way I talk is the way I talk. There's no changing that because I'm where I am because of it, flaws and all." I took a sip from the flask and raised a brow. Okay... it was pretty good. "Now that I answered your question, you can answer mine." My eyes went back up to his as he smirked at me. "What do you want?"

"You weren't chosen as the mate of the eldest prince based on your charm but by soul. So, I wouldn't say you've arrived in such great power from the way you speak."

"Well duh, I know that. That's not what I was saying. You should listen more, Jef-fah-fah. I am going to be a princess because Sesshomaru and I are to be mated, but I got what I wanted – you know the accords and all – because of how I chose the words that come from my mouth and the actions I play out."

"You seem rather full of yourself."

"If you're trying to call me arrogant, just know that I'm not. What appears to be confidence is actually sarcasm. It's 99.9 percent of my being. The remaining .1 percent is unknown." I shrugged and looked to the glass again before sipping it once more. "It could be more sarcasm. Nobody really knows. It hasn't been tested yet."

"You have me convinced", Jeff said with a chuckle as he tilted his head.

I looked him up and down before clearing my throat and finishing my drink. "As for the reason you are still here flirting with an engaged woman?"

"What makes you believe I have a purpose? Perhaps, I'm just getting acquainted with a new leader."

"By making moves you know you shouldn't be making?"

"Touche."

"Yeah, I bet. What is it, Jefferey Bane? You seem pretty smart yet you're making bad choices."

"Are you truly taken by Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Excuse me? I don't think that's any of your business?"

"My apologies. I believe you heard my words in a different manner. What I meant was are you truly in love with him? You say you're engage and you seem to play the part well yet... your behavior sets you apart."

"What are you saying?"

"I've heard much about you, my dear. The stories don't do you justice, you are much more pleasing in person."

"Thanks, I've noticed."

"Tales say that when you and Sesshomaru first encountered each other you didn't get along."

"We didn't. I didn't like the guy! He was an egotistical jerk who seemed to not care about others feelings or emotions at all."

"And also, your conversation with your soon to be in-law says that you still have some dislikes in your future husband."

"If you know that he's not here and why then you should understand why I'm currently not fond of him."

"And... you as well as I do know that yokai mating is very intimate and important yet you seemed to not have cared when I was flirting."

"Look... I like compliments and praise. If you want to spend your time telling me how remarkable I am, that's you! I won't disappoint! I wasn't flirting back, and besides, I told you before you left that some of what you were doing was not okay. Not to mention, I'm not keyed in on everything about mating. I thought you were just being a gentleman."

"That I was."

"So where are you coming from? What are you doing all of his for?"

"I want to see where your heart is at and set your mind amongst the right path. Do you love Sesshomaru?"

"Yes! I wouldn't go through all that I am going through and marry the guy if I wasn't in love with him!"

"Then why are you so furious with him at the moment?"

"Because he left me!"

"Permanently?"

"No..."

"Do you know why he left?"

"No, but that's another reason! Shouldn't he have told me?"

"Perhaps the matter was so urgent that he had not the time to explain."

"There are ways of communicating."

"What if he can't communicate? I don't think you are understanding. He left because his beast is unstable, Akemi. If he were to have stayed or communicated with you, it'd make it worse."

"What... how do you know these things?"

"I am a yokai and an official. The absence of the prince was explained. It needed to be. It is why there is no fuss or fret. We understand the grounds of his absence. I just don't believe you do."

"And you are trying to explain that to me? Why?"

"Because it's bothering you and if it continues you'll think irrationally. You'll cause destruction in many areas. Also... you and Sesshomaru seem to be a remarkable couple. It'd be such a shame for it to end due to the cause of ignorance on your part."

"So, you're helping me out because you want me to be careful and because you're a hopeless romantic."

"Precisely. You're going to rule this empire one day. If you aren't careful now then you'll assume that what you are doing is right and your unwise decisions will continue. You have a bright future ahead of you, Akemi. It'll be even brighter with Sesshomaru beside you and your head screwed on straight."

"Hm", I hummed. " I suppose you are right." I looked to him with a smile and giggled. "Thank you, Jeff."

"It was nothing."

"Now with all of that out of the way... I have a question for you."

"Please, be my guest."

"How does a man like you – with high ranks and all in the yokai community – be a man of piercings and leather?"

He chuckled out and rubbed his chin. His silver eyes then flashed to me as he smirked. "I may be one way in business but I'm definitely another when it comes to my personal affairs."

"Interesting", I said amused. "I feel like we are going to be great friends, Jeff. You seem to be the only person who has fun – like real fun away from... this – along with handling your duties correctly. That's what I want. I want to be a great princess and queen but I also want to continue to be me, you know?"

"I do. Though it may seem impossible, it is not. You just have to learn to make time for yourself. Yes, some things may be very important and need much attention but what can you do for those things when you aren't in your right mind? People love you because of who you are. If you lose that and change into something else, then you're lying to everyone including yourself. You will be seen as deceiving. And worst of all, you'd be truly lost."

"Nice", I mumbled out. "Yeah I don't want to be that."

"So, make time for yourself so that you can continue to do what you enjoy doing. Make time for you to be you." Jeff then tilted his head a bit with a smile. "Though some people may look down on this, it may be okay to sometimes mix business with pleasure."

"In what way do you mean?"

"I've heard you are a performer, yes?" I nodded as I shifted my weight. "Maybe one day you can call yourself performing for your people in order to raise for certain benefits. It's your pleasure and your business."

"Jeff, you're a smart -

"Milady, we must move you."

I turned to one of my guards with a frown and question on my face. Before I could open my mouth, I turned to see what they were eyeing. Lady Kimi.

"Great", I groaned. "Excuse me Jeff, I have to go. It was amazing talking to you."

"I can say the same."

I smiled and bid my goodbyes before leaving with the guards. Though Kimi wasn't exactly eye balling me and paying complete attention, I could tell she was coming my way. She was subtly walking over to me and conversing with those she'd pass by. It wasn't until we made eye contact that I really understood what she wanted to discuss.

She was not happy with me.

"It seems that Lady Kimi is a bit upset with you."

"Good", I sighed out. "That means she's got my message."

"Oh Akemi", Kimi sang out with a flutter of her hand. "I must speak with you, my dear."

"No", I said with a shake of my head as she walked within three feet. "There is nothing to talk about. I gave you my thoughts on your dress. Didn't you receive my message?"

"Oh, but I did. Such vulgar attitude and language, by the way."

"It gets worse, that I can promise."

"I bet it can, no need for promises. But, I only beg that you reconsider resting on my bad side."

"Bad side? By mentioning such a thing would mean that you have a good side. I don't think that's true, Ms. Gobodo. Fibbing is such vulgar behavior!"

"Akemi, you're making a big mistake", Kimi said with a frown and a shake of her head.

"No, Ms. Gobodo, the only mistake I have ever made was thinking that maybe – just maybe – there was still some light left in you to save. Evidently... I was wrong."

"Hm", she hummed as she turned away. A sadistic smile took over the frown and she nodded. "Is this your final answer?"

"Yes, mommy dearest", I said entirely full of sarcasm.

"You little -

Before she could say, let alone, do much else the guards drew closer. I also arched a brow and cracked my knuckles, stepping forward, but on pulled me further back. What can I say? I'm not afraid to knock her lights out, mother-in-law or not.

When she took notice to this and the guards she cleared her throat and smiled as she looked around.

"Just you know, Ms. Genesis, I know exactly how to get what I want. You might not be all too willing now but just you wait. I'll have you in the palm of my hands, _begging_."

"Another trial in hypnosis? Try it and I'll rip out your lungs."

"Right", she said. "Until next time, yes?"

"Hell the fuck no. Go find a pot to dump all your bullshit in."

She snorted with a roll of her eyes before she walked away. My nails dug deeply into my palms as my skin burned and I began to seethe. I am really beginning to hate that woman.

"Sesshomaru was right", I mumbled. "Nothing good comes from her."

"Akemi, are you okay?"

"I'm fine", I sighed out as Kagome ran up. Not far behind her was Eliza and Carla. "Hey, long time no see."

"Cut the shit, Akemi. Are you okay?"

"I said I was fine, didn't I?"

"Yeah you say one thing but your hands say another."

At that I looked down to my palms to see that I broke skin. "Shit, Carls... you're right."

"Let's go get you clean up before the bridal shower, yeah."

I smiled and nodded as Kagome grabbed my arm. We all hurried away with the guards close behind. I turned back to the party to see Kimi speaking with someone. She paid me one last glance before smiling and looking away. An odd feeling boiled in my stomach. Despite the fact that I'm due to marry in only a couple of days I feel like she won't end here so easily just because I have guards.

She's up to something.

* * *

The Hunted Q&A Continued

Kemi: Look... I know. I'm sorry. Hey, why did it take you fucking three weeks? I got busy and sidetracked. I'm sorry! Forgive me, will ya? At least I came back to post instead of abandoning my post all together, right? Anyway, I hope you guys liked the chap! Today I featured to Quiz winner. Jeff was our one and only Youkai55! I hope I did you justice, buddy! If not, torture me later. You always do. Anyways, for the announcements... I'm thinking of posting a Halloween One-Shot or so. Just a Halloween story in general. I'm not sure whether or not it's a one-shot or more, yet. Let me know how you feel about that! And my birthday is coming up! It's November 19 if you're wondering... I have a birthday special story. That will definitely be posted. I had it for a year. But that's next month. Let me know what you think about the Halloween one though.

Kag: As for the questions we'll start with Jackiezedkiler! She asks, "When will the other men accompanying Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha in the hunt be brought up? I am very interested with their sides of the story too!"

Rick: Great question, Jackie!

Axe: Calm down, Rick. Don't get too excited.

Kemi: Well that is a good question, Jackie. Um... I was actually thinking of doing another bonus chapter like I did for Akemi's back story. It'll feature the girls, Carla and Eliza and the guys Rick and Axel. I wasn't really sure on whether or not I wanted to do it for real or not but since you requested in, I'll get to work.

Kag: This is Youkai55, our special Jeff! "Sesshomaru, I know why you are staying away but don't you think it's time to rejoin with your mate?"

Kemi: I'll answer that since he is not here. No, apparently not since he is not here. Sesshomaru is currently away being a dick, right about now, so maybe you can try again later. Until then, I'll continue to rack up the messages.

Inu: You're being hard on him.

Kemi: You and your brother can suck a grand one!

Kag: "Taisho, is the way you handled Kemi the same way you plan on handling your grandkids? If yes, you are going to be an awesome grandfather." - Youkai55

Taisho: If fact, yes it will be the way I'll will handle my grandchildren. The only difference is I'll be less strict with them. It is the parents job to raise them to be responsible and structured. A grandparent is supposed to spoil the grandchildren and only step in when the parents aren't able or if they lack in certain areas.

Kemi: Awesome Sauce! Any more questions? Yay... nae? Great! Sorry if it seems like I'm rushing but I have food to eat and a bed to sleep in. I'm super tired because now I am working on Mondays. Before I had Mondays off but I decided to start adulting a little more. Not only did I work today but I also worked more hours than I usually do. Yay. Not really. So until next time my Cookie Jars! Love ya! Don't forget to review!


	26. Birthday Special (BONUS)

Disclaimers!  
I don't own this sexy piece of trash! Well, I do own the story,  
but I don't own Inuyasha. I know, it's tragic, honestly and truly. Cry me a river.  
But I do own TRG. Check my page for the info. Oh! And write reviews.  
I like those…

* * *

The Birthday Special

A Delicious One-Shot  
This is not related to the story in any fashion.  
It's just a birthday special to celebrate my 20th birthday and an apology for being so absent of late.  
I have been extremely busy and haven't had as much time to write. For that I am sorry. Please enjoy! The next chapter to _The Hunted_ will be posted soon. That I promise.

* * *

An alarm sounded off in the room lit by natural sunlight. The bed, that was dressed in white and grays, lay messy with a body lounging beneath the sheets. With sudden movement a groan was released, and two hands stretched out in the cool morning air. Fingers flexing and joints popping, a sparkle reflected the sun's bright light off a large karat diamond ring.

Twisting in the bed sheets, the hand flopped down pushing down the comforter to reveal a drowsy face.

"Yay morning", the young woman said. Scratching her hair, she turned to see that the bed beside her was unoccupied. "Of course, off to work already", she moaned. "And not even a morning kiss..."

With a sigh, she pushed herself up in her bed unenthusiastically. She ran her hands through her hair and threw the blankets to the side, granting her freedom from the bed. Such freedom… One she'd rather not part from.

"If it were up to me, I'd stay a prisoner to my bed for a lifetime. It's unproductive but worth it." She walked to the bathroom to begin her annual morning routine and went to find something to wear to work. She decided that form fitting jeans and a nice sky blue long sleeve button up would do just fine. Placing on her favorite pair of sneakers, she left the house taking her keys, cell, and purse with her. On her way there she made sure to stop and grab her usual coffee from her favorite coffee place.

"Whoa, you opened up", she gasped excitedly as she walked in the front door.

"Well yeah", said her employee. "I thought it'd be nice to grant you a break on your birthday!"

"You remembered!"

"Of course, I did, Akemi! Who could forget your birthday? I mean a lot of people can due to the fact that you are too humble to remind people, but no one who'd truly know you would."

"You are as sweet our cupcakes, Jessie", Akemi said walking to the back. "So, what's the agenda today?"

"A wedding cake is being picked up, we have a batch of cupcakes to finish for a party for tomorrow, and… cookies for an office party."

"Yay", Akemi said throwing on an apron and tying a bandana onto her head. "Anyone coming in for today?"

"Bonnie", Jessie said. "Takara has a doctor's appointment for the baby."

"Oh", Akemi cooed as she placed a drawer in the cash register full of currency. "To be pregnant… it seems like such a beautiful thing. I can't wait till I'm pregnant."

"Then get pregnant already", Jessie laughed out. "Tell Sesshomaru it's what you want for your birthday. He'll do anything for you."

"He's been busy a lot lately with the contract to a partnership coming to an end. Apparently, they did really well in joint venture and he wants to write up another one – hopefully more permanent – but they are considering another option."

"So, he has to appeal to them again?"

"Again", Akemi groaned. "That stressed him out last time because we all know that –

"This Sesshomaru never begs", the two said in unison before falling into fits of giggles.

"Poor Sesshomaru", Jessie teased.

"You have no idea. He is not happy about the arrangement. I can't even tease him about it. He's been hitting me with glares each time I do."

"So maybe you should stop pressing his buttons when he's in his easily tempered state. You don't want to get into another argument because he's under stress, Akemi. I know you tease light heartedly to brighten moods but your husband isn't one to take to teasing very well. He might not be in the mood for jokes. You remember last time."

"Don't remind me", she groaned out with a role of her eyes as she drank her coffee. The two then went to the back and began pulling our pastries baked last night for today's sales. "I hated that argument."

"I think you hated it because it was your first", Jessie said. "You two don't argue much because one of you gives into compromising and when one is upset, you can easily tell."

"Perks of having a soul bond", the happy bakery owner said. "Marrying a yokai and becoming their mate has its privileges. If he's upset, I can feel it and vise versa."

"Yeah yeah, I got that much", Jessie said moving the muffins. "I got this; you just finish up the orders."

"Thank you", Akemi called out.

She turned to the speakers sitting on the shelf and hooked her phone to its Bluetooth. After washing her hands thoroughly, she began on the finishing touches for the wedding cake. Not too long afterwards she received a call.

"Hello?"

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Kemi… Happy Birthday to you!"

After a laugh Akemi stood straight and stared at the speakers as if it were the one singing to her. "Who is this?"

"Well it's your dear older brother", he said. "How's my birthday girl doing this morning?"

"I am fine, thank you! I am just finishing a cake."

"Eww, working on your birthday?"

"You work on your birthday, Mr. NFL player."

"I can't help it", he called out. "My birthday is in season!"

"Oh boohoo", Akemi said. "So, what are you up to? Where are you right now?"

"Airport on our way to the next city for the next game", he said. "I got something in the mail for you. I hope you like it."

"It's nothing amazingly expensive is it?"

"Would that be bad?"

"Yes!"

"You're a weird woman, Akemi. Usually ladies love it when I splurge on them."

"Well this lady is your sister and happily married with a man who does enough of that. Damn it, he won't stop. A simple happy birthday kiss will do for me but no, he goes out and buys a damn horse!"

"But you always wanted a horse."

"When I was ten! I'm just dying inside thinking of what he got me this year…"

"Aren't we all", he said. "Well, look it's nothing too bad. I promise it's not a car. You nearly killed me last time I did that."

"Good", she said with a nod. "I can do that. But in the meantime, thank you Ky. I love you and good luck. I'm sure you're getting on the plane soon."

"I'm actually on it now. Just waiting to take off."

"You dumb ass, they probably can't leave because you're on your phone, idiot."

"I'm taking my present back."

"Please do."

"Bye Kemi."

"Bye", she sang to him before he hung up. "Oh, that was fun."

It took her twenty minutes to complete the cake by adding flowers and pearls. It wasn't hard, but it was a delicate job. Either way, she loved it, yet she was done.

"Akemi, there's someone out here for you", a young lady who looked the age of twenty with red hair and brown eye said.

"Oh hey, Bonnie! When did you get in?"

"Not too long ago."

"Oh… well, I'm on my way up."

Bonnie nodded and left the room with an Akemi following. Wiping her hands on her apron, Akemi came out to see a large bouquet sitting on a display case for the pastries.

"Whoa", she said with a giggle. "I wonder who sent this." Already she had the thought of her husband, Sesshomaru. It was like him to send flowers larger than Takara's five month twin holding stomach.

"Why don't you read the card and see", Jessie said poking her sides.

At that Akemi pried the card from the holder and opened it. "Happy Birthday, Baby Girl! Love Mom and Dad… They are so sweet!"

"Your parents sent that", Bonnie asked.

"Yep! Isn't it huge?"

"Which parents", Jessie asked while she grabbed a cupcake for a customer.

"I'm not sure", Akemi said flipping the card over. "But I'm pretty sure my in-laws would've placed their names down. That and they are like Sesshomaru, expensive."

"Rich people", Bonnie groaned as she shook her head.

The three women laughed as they continued with their work. With a grunt, Akemi carried the bouquet to her office and closed the door before picking up the store's phone.

"Hello?"

"Mommy? Hey! Thank you so much for the flowers. They are gorgeous."

"Oh, you're welcome! We're glad you liked it. So, what do you have planned for your birthday? Better yet, what does Sesshomaru have planned for your birthday?"

"I'm not really sure momma. He hasn't given any hints on to what he's planning, but then again, he never does. He's so good at making surprises. But then again, he's kind of predictable. Not predictable as in I know what he's doing but predictable that I know he's doing something. He never misses a beat. I just hope it's nothing too big. Last year he did amazing and then said that he was going to make it even better this year. He's got me curious…"

"Oh yes", her mother said. She could practically hear the nodding through the phone. "I remember last year. He threw that extravagant surprise 25th Birthday party for you. It was delightful!"

"No kidding", I said. "He had Sam Smith perform. Momma you know I love Sam Smith! There's no topping that unless he pops up with Chris Brown and Brendon Urie." At that Akemi leaned back in her chair and sighed. "Oh, that would be a dream…"

Her mother giggled on the other end and sighed as well. "You have quite a husband. He spoils you _rotten_!"

"I know", she groaned. "It's _horrible_! I told him don't spend too much money and he goes out and does the _direct_ opposite! I don't need all of that and I don't feel as if I deserve so much."

"You need to learn to start accepting things, Akemi. You do deserve it and I'm happy that you have a man that knows this. Accept that you deserve it and just deal with it."

"But it's so much money", the birthday girl cried out.

"You're so cheap", her mother said. "Well, I'll talk to you later. Your father is yelling for me again to help him find his prescription. I swear if he just leaves it in the medicine cabinet he wouldn't lose it so much!"

Akemi agreed and bid a goodbye before looking at her flowers. Turning to her desk she pulled out a drawer and placed the card inside with all of the past birthday cards she received in the store. She has an extra stash at home with all the cards she receives when she's home. She has always collected her birthday cards. They were beautiful memories that people cared about her and loved her enough to show it.

"Akemi the person for the wedding cake is here!"

"Coming!"

Jumping from her seat, Akemi darted out of the office and went to the back to get the packed cake. It was just in a very large see-through box with the bakery's name on it tied with a ribbon and a bow.

Placing the large cake on a cart, she wheeled it to the front to see someone paying for it. When the woman turned around she gasped and covered her mouth.

"Oh, my niece will love it", the woman said. "She fell in love with your bakery when her fiancé first got her a small cake for her birthday they celebrated for the first time together."

"Well I'm honored to be creating a cake for such a special occasion. I'm even more touched that I had a hand in since the beginning."

"You girls work miracles", the woman said. "My car is right out front."

Akemi nodded and followed the little woman out to her car. Seeing it was an SUV, Akemi tilted her head and nodded. The trunk opened and there were large cases inside with a spot made specifically for the cake to prevent it from tipping over. Smart woman.

"The cake is really heavy", Akemi said placing it inside. "So, I recommend getting a strong young lad to take care of it for you. And kept it somewhere cool until the reception. It's really warm today and that can cause a large affect on the fondant."

"Thank you", said the woman. "Oh, and happy birthday! I overheard the others."

"Well thank you."

Walking back in she sighed and gave a smile to everyone inside and went to continue her job.

* * *

"You know what", Jessie said leaning on the counter staring at the large stack of opened cards. "We should just get you a box to put on the counter for your birthday. That way whenever someone has something for you, they can just throw it inside and we'll give it to you instead of calling you from the back all the time."

Akemi giggled as she read through a card. She slipped it back in an envelope and reached for the next. At the moment, the store was closed for lunch. They opened in the morning but then close at twelve until one and then close at five for the evening. Weekends they close at three seeing as most people are off, so they have the entire day to come in, place the order or pick up.

"I just enjoy reading the card and personal messages people leave. I can't believe so many people remembered. Look, this is from the girl who gets our cake every year! I remember when it was her first birthday… she's six now. And this… this is from the lady who orders our cupcakes for her holiday events at her office!"

"People love you, Akemi", Bonnie said bringing more bags forward. "When will you realize that! You are so humble, just admit that everyone loves you!"

"I can't say that because it's not true", Akemi said picking up the next card.

"I'm surprised Sesshomaru didn't show up yet", Bonnie said. "Doesn't he usually come and bring you your favorite drink from your favorite café with flowers on your birthday? He does this before the shop closes for lunch."

"Well like I was telling Jess earlier, he's been really busy lately. He's going through a trying time with his ego and work. A contract ended with a small-time partnership and they want to bring it back and make it permanent, but the other company is looking down another road."

"So basically, Sesshomaru has to suck up to them", Bonnie said in conclusion. "You're right, that is deep for him."

Once again, the women said in unison, "This Sesshomaru never begs."

"Oh, he's going to kill us if he finds out we've been teasing him again", Akemi whined as she rubbed her forehead. "But anyway, I'm giving him a break. I understand that he's stepping out of his comfort zone right now. It's not easy for him to bend his will to do something. It never happened like this. He never met with a company so amazing that he had to ask them to stay instead of being asked to stay."

"I get that, but shouldn't he find comfort in you", Bonnie questioned. "I mean yeah, it's your birthday but it's also the anniversary of your proposal."

"Oh yeah that's right", Jessie said snapping her fingers. "I don't know how you planned a wedding in three months and one as big as that, but you did it."

"My mother-in-law is to thank for that. She can plan events in her sleep." Akemi then looked at her watch and jumped up. "Speaking of in-laws… I gotta go. I'm having lunch with Inuyasha and Kagome. I'll see you guys when I get back."

Akemi grabbed her purse and keys and left the shop. With a roll of her eyes she growled and went back in. "You guys, I know this is amusing but stop letting me run out with my apron and bandana on!"

At that the two women ceased in holding their laughter and burst. Akemi rolled her eyes and tried again in leaving, this time not dressed like the Muffin Man's wife.

It took Akemi five minutes to drive to the Italian restaurant she was meeting her in-laws at. She loved them for choosing such an amazing choice. She absolutely adored Italian food, most of all the lasagna.

She walked in and asked for the people of her party. She was then ushered to the table and squealed when she saw them. "You guys, I love you! Hi!"

"Akemi", Kagome, a woman with blue eyes and long raven hair, called excitedly. "Happy Birthday!"

"Thank you", Akemi replied while hugging the couple. "You really didn't have to do this. I really appreciate it."

"You're annoying", Inuyasha said, with a long silver mane, golden eyes and silver canine ears to match his hair. "You know you wanted this."

"You're right, I did", Akemi clapped. She then threw out her arms and cried out, "Lasagna!"

"She's is too adorable."

"Yeah, I don't know how the prick picked this one up", Inuyasha mumbled. "Get whatever you want. Kagome's paying."

Kagome rolled her eyes and Akemi shook her head with a straight face. "No, she's not", Akemi said. "Though you refuse to admit it, you're just like your brother. You'll never make Kagome pay."

The two women laughed as the man huffed with a grumble for being compared to his douche of a brother.

"So, what are you doing for your birthday tonight?

"Why do people keep asking that", Akemi laughed out. "I can't just have a chill birthday with a cake, a song, ice cream and a quiet night with my husband?"

"No", her in-laws said in unison with disbelief laced in their voice. "That's impossible."

Akemi rolled her eyes and drank from her glass of water. "It's not _that_ impossible", she mumbled.

"Be honest, Akemi", Inuyasha said. "What are you doing? Or is it some kind of secret?"

"No, I don't know", Akemi said. "He really didn't say anything about it. I mean he said nothing."

"Did you even bring up your birthday like guess whose birthday is this week", Kagome asked with a frown.

"Now that I think about it, no", Akemi said shaking her head.

"You don't think he forgot do you", Kagome said. "I mean I'm not trying to stir anything up but… he said nothing?"

"Sesshomaru doesn't forget things like this", Inuyasha said. "Sesshomaru doesn't forget at all. He can't anyways, Akemi is his mate. He'll get a mental alarm that has anything to do with her."

"And besides, though he does come around and hug me and remind me my birthday is soon, there were times when he didn't. Last year he didn't do it for the surprise party."

"Okay", Kagome nodded. "Well maybe it's another surprise thing but only for the two of you. He did propose to you on your birthday, right? Today is the anniversary of _two_ large events. Who could forget that?"

"Every year it's a surprise with Sesshomaru", Akemi said with a shrug. "And it'd be wonderful to celebrate it with only the two of us. I mean I love everyone, believe me I do, but sometimes I want it to only be us two because it is our proposal anniversary."

"Who knows", Inuyasha said. "Who could be planning to ship you two off to an island for a little bit."

"That sounds nice", Akemi mumbled with her finger caressing her bottom lip. "It's been awhile since we went on vacation. I'd like that… but I doubt it. He has too much on his plate for him to just drop everything and leave for me."

"You're his mate, Akemi", Inuyasha reassured. "If he has to drop everything for you then he will. Nothing is more important to a yokai than his mate, remember that."

"Hm", she hummed looking down at her half full glass.

"Are you three ready to order?"

"Lasagna", Akemi said before anyone can speak. "For here and to go with breadsticks. Three meat lasagna." She looked at the table and nodded. "Yeah… lasagna."

The three sat there and conversed about everything under the sun over lunch. There was laughter, friendly bickering, and even some sad moments as they reminisced on Akemi's grandmother, the original owner of her bakery, who passed away two years prior.

Once they finished eating they provided Akemi with presents. Of course, they got Akemi cards, because they understood her obsession with them. Inuyasha got here a new book series that Akemi said he wanted to get into but couldn't find all of the books in one place. Kagome got her a sweatshirt with her favorite comic book character despite the fact that she was now 26 and people would consider a grown woman immature for running around with a red sweatshirt with a masked man holding up a syrupy stack and a sign that said, "Because I'm Deadpool."

"But it's Deadpool, so who gives a flying frank about what other people think", Akemi said holding the sweatshirt to her chest. Then she gasped. "I should ask Sesshy to get me a Deadpool cake!"

"You asked him that two years ago and he told you no because you were no longer a child", Inuyasha said. "Don't let that ass ruin your dreams!"

"Oh yeah…" Akemi said. Her phone went off and she pulled it out. Once looking at the screen she cursed, though it was only a birthday text from a friend. It was way past reopening time. She totally got carried away. "Hey you guys, I gotta get going. I'm so late for work."

"That's okay", Kagome said. "It was fun seeing you."

"You too and thank you for the gifts. You guys make me happy!" She hugged the two with another thank you, slipped in a tip secretly for the waitress and said goodbye.

"Akemi", Inuyasha growled after her seeing the money.

"Bye", she giggled out before he could get to her. The valet brought up her car and she thanked them after they too wished her a happy birthday. Getting inside, she placed her gifts and extra lasagna in the passenger seat.

"Hey Jessie, I'm sorry. I'm on my way now. I so didn't mean to spend so much time at lunch!"

"It's okay", Jessie said. "Nothing much happened when we opened so we finished the orders and started a few online ones. It's almost three, if you want you can go home and we'll close up."

"No way", Akemi squeaked at the Bluetooth in her car. "You guys already made me take the weekend off, there's no way I'm skipping out early too, even if it is my birthday!"

"She didn't fall for it, Bonnie", Jessie said away from the phone. In the background Akemi heard Bonnie release a curse and something about hiring strippers making Jessie laugh.

"You guys aren't funny", Akemi said. She then hung up and parked her car. Leaving her gifts inside, she locked the car and walked into the shop.

"How was lunch", Bonnie asked. "What did they get you?"

"Deadpool sweatshirt and an entire book series!"

"Nerd", Bonnie murmured.

"Shut up Bonnie, I'm not a nerd", Akemi yelled. She then walked to the back and whispered, "I'm a geek…"

Bonnie laughed out at hearing her and Akemi rolled her eyes. To hell with her. She was always the one to make fun of her. If Maddeline was still here, she'd jump in too, but Maddeline left the bakery with a better job offer. They were sad to see her go but understood completely and sent her off with a goodbye party. She still pops in every now and then and hung with the girls giving her and Bonnie plenty of time to double team Akemi.

Sitting in her office, Akemi looked down at the wedding photo of her and Sesshomaru. He was standing behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist and inhaling her scent from her neck while one hand held his head and the other entangled with the fingers on her waist. She was laughing carelessly in the photo as he whispered sweet nothings to her.

She smiled at the photo, it being her favorite, and picked it up. Spinning in her chair she recalled her wedding day, wishing she could go back just to relive the beautiful day. It was so beautiful and magical. Not that there was anything wrong with the here and now, but she just loved that day. It was one of the best days of her life, many of them including Sesshomaru.

"Speaking of", she said ceasing her spins. "I haven't spoken to him or seen him at all today. I didn't even catch him this morning. He'd usually call. That's any day!" She picked up her cell phone knowing he'd answer quicker when her face popped up with caller ID than he would his work phone seeing as his assistant would answer that first.

She called with her legs folded up in the seat. She leaned on her desk staring at the picture. When it went to voicemail she frowned and released a cry that can't be described as anything but sad.

"He's really busy", Akemi asked herself. "I guess I'll call his work and question Rin about it." Rin was Sesshomaru's assistant. It was Akemi who got her the job because she understood that many people couldn't keep up with Sesshomaru, but with Rin being so vigil and alert all the time, she might just do the trick. He loved Rin because he could keep up and sometimes she'd get things before he could even get to it. Not to mention he consider the girl as a daughter because she's just so dang cute. She's really petite and 22. She came in looking for a job with Akemi at the bakery when she was in high school. She employed her, and Rin stayed throughout college, but her major was business. Finding that out and seeing that Sesshomaru fired yet another assistant, she went to him about it. Of course, being the love of his life, he tried her out. He never thought she'd be perfect.

"Good afternoon, this is Rin Grace speaking on the behalf of Sesshomaru Kahashi. How may I help you?"

"Rin, it's me –

"Happy Birthday, Akemi!"

Akemi smiled and giggled before spinning in her chair again. "Thanks Rin, how's your day going?"

"It's going okay. I'm getting a lot of crap slapped in my face today. How about you? Got a lot of cards?"

"Absolutely", Akemi said. "The girls were joking about getting me a box for them. I'm thinking of taking up the offer, ya know?"

"Right", Rin said. "For you they never stop coming."

"I know, I love it." Akemi then stopped spinning, getting dizzy and leaned on her desk again. "So, how's Sesshy? He didn't answer my call and I haven't heard from him or seen him at all today. I didn't even see him this morning."

"God, Akemi, you're my break right now. Just imagine him."

"Do you have… any idea what he's planning?"

"Excuse me", Rin laughed out. "Akemi, are you trying to get his surprise out of me? This isn't you!"

"I'm desperate and really curious! I never was this curious before!"

"Well, even though I wouldn't tell anything to you anyway… I can't help you. He hasn't asked me to do anything. I have no idea what he has planned for your birthday. I'm sorry, Akemi. Hey, you know he could be taking the initiative and doing it all himself."

"Kags and Yasha think he's doing something super private for only the two of us, like a getaway."

"Now, when he's this busy?"

"That's what I said", Akemi squeaked. "But Inuyasha was adamant about it. He said I'm Sesshy's mate and he'd do anything for me if need be."

"Well, maybe Sessh told Inuyasha something and he was telling you don't get down about it."

Akemi gasped and jumped in her seat. "Or maybe he's finally going to get me a card! Sessh never gets me cards. He says they could never express his love for me."

Sesshomaru never brought Akemi a card, despite the fact that she begs him to for her collection. He says that she'd had plenty and didn't need another from him. She'd only argue that she wouldn't have any memories from him on her birthday. Breaking him down, she got him to do a physical reminder for her birthday. Instead of cards, they'd take a picture.

"If he never got you a card before, what makes you think he's going to start now?"

"It was only an idea, Rin. Don't shoot me down!" Akemi leaned back in her seat and sighed. "Are you sure that he's not planning something with you?"

"Akemi, I don't know anything", Rin laughed out. "I'm sorry. Do you want me to transfer you over, so you can pick and pry at him?"

"Please", Akemi said. "I just want to hear his voice."

"Got you", Rin said. "Bye, I'll talk to you later, okay? Enjoy your birthday."

"Thank you, I will."

The phone went to the automatic ringing and Akemi waited patiently. "Sesshomaru", he greeted.

She jumped up with a gasp as her heart jumped too. "Sesshy!" A sigh was release through the receiver with a deep chuckle. "No, you don't get to laugh! What is wrong with you? You didn't call me all day or answer my call. I get that you're busy so you couldn't come see me at work, but I'd at least like to hear your voice! I didn't even get to kiss you this morning!"

"I apologize for depriving you."

"I wouldn't say it like that", she grumbled. "You make me out to be an addict." Though she was addicted to him she'd never admit it with his large ego. It'd only backfire when she never fired at all.

"I'm happy to hear your voice too", he said before chuckling at her last comment. "Today wasn't easy. I'm receiving relief from you as we speak."

"If you would have called me you would have plenty of relief", she grumbled. "I had to go through Rin to get to you, you bully!"

"Akemi, I was busy."

"I know, I'm just teasing", she said. She sighed and thought of an alternative way to get something out of him. She didn't want to just come out and ask him. Yes, he hated when people would beat around the bush, but Akemi had a way of doing it to the point that it didn't seem that way.

"So am I cooking tonight or are we going out", she asked carefully.

"This one won't be home in time for dinner", he said. "More happened today than what was planned. Not only did I have to work on the merge but there was a breech in the system. We feel someone is trying to hack our systems for newer updates on technology. There is also another investor who is interested. We're carefully considering the contract we're forming with him. We don't want to have a repeat of what we're going through now."

"So, what you're saying is… I won't see you at all today", she whispered. She frowned at her computer's keyboard as if it were to blame. "But Sessh…"

"This Sesshomaru wishes there was an alternative, but these things simply can't be overlooked. I'd rather much be at home with you right now."

"You were going to, but you were called early this morning weren't you", Akemi asked now without her preppy attitude.

"Indeed", he said. "That is why this one left so early without notification. I apologize."

"It's fine Sessh; it's not your fault. Who'd know so much would happen _today_ of all times."

"You're displeased", he said. "There's something else, isn't there?"

Akemi choked silently and denied it. "No, it's just… I won't be able to see you. Now is the only time we interacted with each other so far today. Heaven knows when you're getting home with so much on your plate."

With that being said, Akemi slowly began to cloak her emotions. She totally forgot that he could feel what she was feeling just as much as she could feel him. That was why she was feeling a bit of unease and stress today. She knew it was Sesshomaru and not her which is why she did all she could to send her joy of the day to him. But now it has been officially known that with all the stress that has been going on lately, Sesshomaru completely forgot her birthday.

Seeing as so much happened, a hacker, the old contract, and then a new one to revise with as much attention that can be provided when you have two other situations at hand, Akemi dared not bring up her birthday! If she did, he'd realize that he'd forgot, and that Akemi realized it too. Guilt would then be added to the mix of all that stress and he'd drop everything to make it up to her. The company was in a delicate situation right now and these things couldn't be dropped. Not for something as trivial as her birthday.

In marriage there are things you have to sacrifice and right now was the perfect example. He did so much for her in her past birthdays, there's nothing wrong with him forgetting just one because of stress. It wasn't that important! Besides, she got enough for her birthday. There were a bunch of cards, and counting, that she has yet to read. One person forgetting her birthday is completely fine, even if it is her husband and mate…

"Are you positive", he said. "You aren't cloaking your emotions again, are you? This one is suddenly feeling an overwhelming since of joy coming from you."

"Oh, that's because I just realized that I have extra lasagna from lunch I can just eat that for dinner. That and I came across an amazing Deadpool sweatshirt and I finally got that book series I was looking for! How can I not be happy? I mean despite the fact I won't see you today… We'll just make up for it tomorrow won't we?"

"Of course", he said. You could hear it in his voice that he didn't believe a word she was saying.

"Okay, so what if I was cloaking my emotions! It's nothing; I'm just really worried about you is all! You're working extra hours, Sesshomaru. I'm your wife and mate; that makes me worry. The last thing I want you to feel right now is my distress over you with all the distress you're feeling as well because not only will that happen but then you'll also feel guilt and then you'd want to race home to comfort me. You can't do that right now! In marriage, there is sacrifice. You sacrifice so much for me. I can sacrifice a day with my husband, so he can do some repairing at work. It's nothing, I'm fine, okay?"

"I love you, Akemi", he said.

"I love you, too", she replied.

"How about you come by with dinner?"

Akemi was so going to jump for the opportunity but then stopped herself. "I can't, Sessh. As much as I want to… I can't. If I do that's going to call for a distraction for you and I'll be there for hours. Who knows what we will end up doing on your desk when no one is around! If I bring you dinner, it'll just be like you coming home. You'll get nothing done and you'll have to deal with it the next day. The best thing for us to do is let you finish work so you can come home and be done with it. Deal?"

"Approved", he said. "You're a very intuitive woman."

"I'm your intuitive woman", she said with a smile.

Not long after that, Akemi ended the call, so he could get back to work and she did the same.

"I heard you on the phone with Sesshomaru", Jessie said. "How'd it go?"

"Um", Akemi began with a clap of her hands. "He forgot my birthday." She gave a shrug as Bonnie and Jessie's mouth hit the floor. The fact that he forgot, and she was okay with it was dead ass.

"Are you okay or are you holding in your emotions with your reiki", Bonnie asked.

"Both kinda", Akemi said. "I mean of course I don't like that he forgot but I understand with the grounds he's on. It's much more than the old contract but a new one is being made with an investor _and_ someone hacked the company for inside secrets on new tech."

"Damn", Bonnie said.

"Yeah, I know", Akemi said with a nod. "So right now, it's best that I hold everything under wraps until it disappears on its own. The thing about hiding my emotions is I won't feel them at all unless I wanted to. I plan on keeping it that way because if I let him feel it, he'll get guilty and race to me to make it all better. He can't do that with what's going on right now. He won't even be home tonight, so you see what damage can be done."

"So, you're planning on hiding everything until your emotions are gone and everything at the company blows over", Jessie asked. Akemi nodded, and Jessie and Bonnie shook their heads. "We understand what you're doing and why you're doing but you can't keep doing it. It's dangerous. You remember last time you cloaked your emotions, Akemi. It was when Grandmama past. You cloaked it because you felt you had to be strong for everyone even though you were the one hurting the most because you were the closest to her. It wound up backfiring and you did stupid crap and had a break down."

"She's right", Bonnie said. "Even though the emotions go away they don't entirely go away. You just don't feel them anymore. They build up in the end, Akemi, and if too much builds, you'll explode."

"Look I get what you're saying but I'll be fine. It's just for now. He's going through a lot and I don't want to be selfish."

"You're the complete opposite, Akemi", Jessie said sternly. "You do this all the time. You need to stop thinking so much of others and take time to at least consider yourself. Your feelings are important too."

"I don't have to consider my own when I have you guys to do it", Akemi said with a shrug. "Now please, let's drop it before I end up breaking the wall and revealing my emotions. And don't call Sesshy about it. At least wait until he has a little more time on his hands."

The two women sighed and exchanged looks. "Fine", Bonnie said. "We'll cave! But only if you leave right now."

"What", Akemi laughed out. "But it's four. I only have an hour left."

"Exactly, so it shouldn't be that hard", Jessie said. "You tend to overwork yourself when you're cloaking your emotions, so you can replace the ones that are not there with alternate ones giving yourself truly too many emotions to sort through. But not today. Not on your birthday."

"But you guys already made me take three days off!"

"And", Bonnie said. "Besides don't you want to finish reading your cards. You still have some here. You haven't even looked at what you got in the mail."

"Plus, Izayoi is taking you to the spa at 5:30. If you don't get going, you won't be able to get through them all and hide them before Sesshomaru gets home. If he sees them, your plan will fail. Not only will he be guilty but angry because you hid your emotions _and_ you hid your birthday!"

Akemi growled and stomped her feet. She knew what they were doing, and she knew they were right. She won't have time! "I hate you guys", she said going to her office and grabbing her things to leave. She grabbed the stack of unread cards off the counter in the front and growled again. "I hate you _so_ much."

"Bye Akemi", Bonnie said.

"Enjoy your birthday!"

"Fuck you", Akemi said leaving the shop. She got into her car, now aggravated and drove home. It took her twenty-five minutes to get home with light traffic, which is nothing compared to if she left at her usual time. That's an upside to leaving early. She stopped at the mail box at the end of the driveway to her house. Like usual, the post office just left her an entire box with her gifts in it seeing as it was too much for the actual mail box.

Akemi always forgot how many people she knew. She was quickly reminded on her birthday. She got out of the car and placed the box inside and drove to the garage. She quickly tucked everything inside the box and took it in. She went to the living room and sat down to quickly get started. She read through about a quarter of them before her doorbell stole her attention before the door opened.

"Hey mom", Akemi said as a middle-aged woman walked in with brown eyes and black hair. "I'm almost done with this card; just give me a second…"

"This is more than last year", her mother-in-law, Izoyai said as she looked at the already opened ones.

"Well it comes from family, friends and clients at the bakery. They send my cards as a thank you on my birthday. How they find it out, it's beyond me."

"Is your birthday online", Izoyai asked smiling at a card.

"Well nowhere other than my Face… oh…" Akemi said as her head popped up in realization. "The bakery's Facebook is under my personal one since I'm the owner. They must look at mine and get my birthday. Speaking of which, I have to check the messages on there, so I can reply. But that's for later, I have to finish these before Sesshy gets home."

"Something big planned?"

"No", Akemi sighed out standing up. "Nothing at all."

"What do you mean? He always has something planned for you." Akemi froze in her attempt to pick up her cards. "Akemi…?"

"Um… it's nothing really", Akemi tried. "He's just been really out of it, lately. I can't blame him."

"Did Sesshomaru do something wrong? Did you two get into another argument?"

"Oh no, nothing like that", Akemi laughed out as she slowly packed up her presents.

"Akemi, you better start talking now because we won't leave until you do. I know how much you hate wasting money. If we cancel within two hours of the appointment, I'll be charged a fee."

"Sesshomaru forgot my birthday but because I know he didn't mean to because his mind has been consumed about work, I'm leaving it alone. I mean he does so much every year, I think he deserves a break? And I'm trying to finish all my cards and hide them, so he won't feel guilty and obligated to make it up to me because then that will just be one extra thing on his mind", Akemi shot out all within one breath. "I know I shouldn't be doing this and hiding my emotions from him because I can have another breakdown, but he really needs to finish his work! I'm worried about him, and adding on my birthday is just another burden so please don't tell him!"

"He is going to eat you alive when he finds out", Izayoi said shaking her head.

"You're gonna tell him", Akemi squeaked.

"No", Izoyai said. "He's going to find out. He always does. But I recommend you tell him yourself because if he finds out on his own that you're risking your health for this… well you're in huge trouble."

"I know…"

"Well as long as you know", Izoyai said. "Let's go, okay?"

"Okay", the two women left for the spa then.

Akemi had a wonderful time. She wasn't expecting to get practically the full package. She got a massage, a facial, a foot massage and hand massage, and a medi-pedi. When she was done, she was glowing and relieved. It wasn't until when she got home did she remember what she had to do. She totally forgot she had presents and cards to go through. She didn't expect the spa to take that long.

So, after a shower, Akemi threw on a pair of shorts, footies and one of Sesshomaru's casual button-ups. She contemplated on not doing it, but her senses were telling her that it was the next best thing. It smelt so much like him though it was clean. His cologne was practically implanted in all of his clothes. She heated up her lasagna and sat on the couch and quickly went through her cards and presents. Akemi rushed through them not because she wanted to see what she got but to pay respect to the people who got her something. Yeah, she could finish up the next day but then they wouldn't get the respect they should get by her reading it on her birthday or as soon as she got it. That way, the next time she sees them, which could be the very next day, she can thank them properly knowing she read the loving words. That's what it was about, not the receiving end.

When she was done, it just reached 11:54. She released a breath knowing that she got them all done before midnight. Looking at where her lasagna was, she got up and cleaned up her mess. All the cards were packed away in the box and she placed them with the others from past birthdays. She distributed her gifts to the proper place, like clothes with clothes and jewelry with jewelry. By the time she was done with that, it was well past midnight.

Yet Sesshomaru still wasn't home.

"I would have at least thought he'd come in at eleven", she whispered. He'd usually leave work at six, arriving home around seven due to traffic. "He probably didn't even leave yet due to looking over the new contract repeatedly to make sure nothing is left out."

She sighed and fell back on the bed. The sudden yearn for her mate grew in the pit of her stomach, but it died not too long afterwards. If he felt it he'd surely leave his work behind for her sake. She just wanted him to get done so she could have him to her. That's the one thing Akemi was selfish about, having Sesshomaru to herself by their selves but even that had a limit, as you can see from her actions today.

She closed her eyes and pushed back her tears. She held the collar of his shirt to her nose and took in his smell. The scent calming her down as she took deep breaths. Oh, how she wished it was his growl doing the job, but she had to get over it. She sat up and wiped her eyes. Remembering something she grabbed her phone and breathed deeply.

Holding the camera above her she smiled and snapped the picture. Just because he wasn't here doesn't mean she had to waver on tradition. At least it made her feel a little better.

She got up and walked to the in-house office she had. Both she and Sesshomaru had one. She went to her printer and attached the Bluetooth. Pressing print, the photo came out as clear as day. She carefully picked it up and began to fan it for thirty seconds. When she was done, she wrote on the back.

 _Akemi's Birthday 2017_

She then walked back to the room and placed it with the others. Seeing the pictures of her and Sesshomaru she shook her head. She then realized that the best part of her birthday wasn't reading loving words from people she cared about, not anymore. It was spending time with him.

And a picture by herself on her birthday did not make her feel better.

Before she allowed herself to feel anything more, she went to bed. Hopefully Sesshomaru won't feed too much into her sadness. But deep down she knew he would. She only hoped that it'd drive him to move faster instead of abandoning it all together. She clung to his pillow and dug her face in as the exhaustion from today took over.

An hour later she was startled awake by the sound of the bedroom door opening. She looked at the clock on her phone and turned toward the door. She turned on the lamp and gasped. She rubbed her eyes and jumped out of bed.

"Sessh", she said running across the room to him. He took her into him and embraced and kissed her head. She then pulled away and punched his chest ignoring the sting in her knuckles. "It's passed one in the morning! What the hell took you so long? When you said late I was expecting something like eleven not the next day to date!"

"This one came home as soon as he could, Akemi", he said holding her chin.

"Did you at least finish what you had to do", Akemi whispered.

"I did", he said. "You're crying, and it isn't the first time tonight. What has bothered you?"

"I missed you", she said truthfully. She wiped at her tears and smacked his hand away. "Don't ever do that to me again! I don't care what it is, I'm done sharing you! You come home to me, understood? I've never been away from you this long as your mate…"

"I'm sorry", he said.

She sniffed and stood on her toes. She pressed her lips to his and sighed at the relief it brought her. Wrapping her arms around his neck she felt her feet leave the ground.

"You're wearing my shirt."

"It smells like your cologne."

"I don't wear cologne, Akemi."

"Oh right", she said still drowsy. "Well, you know your scent becomes stronger on everything when I miss you! See what you did?"

He chuckled and kissed her cheek. "It will never happen again."

"Good", she said. "Now let's go to bed. You owe me a major cuddle session for what you put me through."

She motioned for him to put her down, which he did, and she walked to the bed. He slapped her rear, earning a tired glare, and moved to undress. Climbing in bed she watched him pull up a pair of pajama bottoms and walk over to the bed. She took this notion as a chance to turn off the light. He climbed in the bed and Akemi gave him his pillow she stole. Getting comfortable, he pulled her into him and they both sighed, satisfied to be within each other's reach.

"It was made aware to me that you and my mother went to the spa. Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Yeah", I said. "It was just some girl time. I told her about how you had to stay at work and how I wouldn't see you, so she thought of a way to relieve my stress."

"That's what Izoyai said."

 _Good_ , Akemi thought before falling asleep.

* * *

Three months later Akemi's emotions did as expect, faded away. She didn't forget about her birthday, but she did get over it. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, just wasn't catching a break. When he thought he got somewhere the day he had to stay at work until wee hours of the night, more piled up on his desk. It was getting to him and he grew touchier. Akemi noticed this and tried her best to cheer him up, but it wasn't working. His ego was taking major blows.

Turns out that the investor pulled out before signing the contract. They said that if they couldn't keep a great merger with Bento Corp., the company Sesshomaru is fighting with, then there's no lead in him keeping any mergers intact. That totally rubbed Sesshomaru the wrong way. Kahashi Tech didn't need the investor, but that statement made him want to prove him wrong and then brush the investor off when they got everything together.

And by this happening not only was Sesshomaru agitated, but so was Akemi. She was only hoping that the thing she had planned for their anniversary and his birthday two weeks later helped. She took serious consideration in the thought Kagome and Inuyasha brought up when they were thinking about what Sesshomaru was doing for her birthday.

Hopefully things would be a lot less harsh by the time his birthday comes around. She was planning on kidnapping him and going on vacation. He needed it because you could see tension in his muscles. It was making her sick. But for their anniversary she was planning on making his favorite for dinner, making his favorite cake – which happened to be her least favorite, coconut is gross – and a massage from her to him to relax him. And perhaps… maybe something else… But it'd be a shame for her to do all this for him to only come back to the same thing that irritated him in the first place.

She didn't want to do all of this right in the middle his torture. What's the point in relaxing him when he was just going to get tense again?

"I hope everything blows over", she whispered to herself as she stared at the cake she was making. "He hasn't touched me this entire time and I'm aching for it!"

"Ooh sexual frustration!"

Akemi turned around and smirk. Of course, it'd be her. "Hey Maddeline!"

"Don't hey me! Spill everything. I heard he forgot your birthday. Now you're saying that there has been no sex from the God of Sex, himself? Hell: you're strolling through it."

"And it's driving me insane", Akemi growled. "I know that it's hard for married couples when they don't touch each other but it's even worse for mates! We literally hunger for the other and right now… I'm starving…"

"It's only been three months, right?"

Akemi shook her head. "Four and a half, it's been since this whole thing at work began. It hasn't been since my birthday but longer."

"Dayummn", Maddeline said shaking her head. "I am _so_ sorry."

Akemi only shrugged her shoulders and turned to the cake. "It's fine… I have to live with it."

"I'm sure you have a plan for your anniversary though, right?" Akemi nodded and Maddeline smirked. "What is it?"

"I plan on making his favorite dinner and cake. I'll give him a massage and basically cater to him. Hopefully me catering to his every need will appeal to his yokai to the point he won't be able to help himself. I'm sure he wants me just as much as I want him if not more."

Maddeline nodded at this as she watched Akemi work. "Well you're married to a yokai, so I wouldn't be the best to judge that decision. From how you explained it, it makes sense. I hope it works too because I can see the tension in your shoulders."

"That's from the tension I'm feeling from Sesshomaru too. I can feel when he's unhappy and all and vise versa, so half of this is also him."

"That's too much."

"Well Maddie, yeah you're right."

"Thank God you only have a day left. Not even a day, tomorrow. Do you have everything set up?"

"Yep", she said. She scrunched her nose in disgust and pointed at the cake. "This is for him. I hate coconut." The entire cake was covered in coconut and white icing. It was large, but a small personal size. He'd be the only one eating it, why make a larger one? "I'd prefer strawberry or yellow with chocolate icing. Oh my gosh, and blue raspberry!"

"That does sound good", Maddie said nodding. She then smiled and wiggled her brows at Akemi. "Let's just hope he doesn't forget this too."

"Ooh don't say that", Akemi said with a growl. "I swear if he forgets I don't know what I will do. It's one thing to forget my birthday; I can handle that, but our wedding anniversary? It's also the anniversary of our mating. This is an extremely important date not only for us by our soul ties. No amount of stress can make you forget that. And I'm doing so much for us in the time of three weeks for his birthday included. His favorite dish isn't easy to make! It's not like lasagna!

"Lasagna isn't easy to make", Maddie laughed out.

"It's _extremely_ easy to make, Maddie. Don't play games."

"Maybe for you because you love it so much."

"Shut up", Akemi said. "My thing is if he forgets our anniversary I don't know if I'll be able to handle it. I've been clouding too much of my emotions in the past three months. I'd burst. Yeah, I said I didn't mind him forgetting my birthday, and I didn't at first. But later in the night, it got to me. Not only did I not see him the whole day, but he literally had so many hints and had no idea. It hurt my feelings a little, but I guess what hurt me most was that I didn't celebrate it with him. That's the best part, taking a picture with him. I was deprived of that. I won't be able to handle it if I'm deprived of celebrating with him again especially for our anniversary. That's a no go."

"And it'd also show that his ego is bigger if he lets his ego breaking get in the way of his senses for his mating anniversary. Don't yokai like have a mental alarm for that like a werewolf have for a full moon?"

"Yes", Akemi said finishing the cake and boxing it up. "It's unbearably noticeable. Well that's what Inuyasha told me. I don't know for myself."

"So, he shouldn't forget."

"According to Inuyasha, he shouldn't have forgotten my birthday either because there's an alarm for that too. Something about a pack's bond or something…"

Maddeline frowned at Akemi and shook her head. "You need to get laid, I don't like this. The girls said you weren't yourself, but I didn't expect this. You find the bright side in everything but right now you're just… I can't explain it. You're acting like a teenager who just doesn't give a fuck!"

"I'm just not in my usual preppy mood."

"That's the problem; you're always in the mood!"

Akemi rolled her eyes and turned to her friend as she made the mistake in licking icing off her fingers. It had coconut on them. It was a habit. "Stop saying that; I'm not always in a preppy mood. Take now for example."

"Now you're pissed because your mate is pissed because you're pissed. Does he even know he forgot your birthday?"

"Why are we back on my birthday?"

"Because I know you're also secretly pissed about that but you're just too sweet to admit it", Maddie said with a shrug placing her hands on her hips.

"No, he doesn't know. Now is not the time to tell him either. God! I just want to finish this shit! I wish I had some understanding in what he's dealing with, so I could help, but nope! Sesshomaru has a useless mate."

"You're not _completely_ useless. You make him cakes!"

"Fuck off, Maddeline", Akemi said placing the cake in the fridge and leaving the room.

"You guys, it's not working", Maddie yelled.

"What's not working", Akemi asked irritable. "Did you call her up here? Why?"

"You're in a bad mood and you've been this way for months", Jessie said.

Takara, a now eight-month pregnant woman with blonde hair and hazel eyes nodded as she ate a chocolate raspberry cheesecake slice. "She's right…" she said around a plastic fork. "You're never like this. You find the good in everything and you're usually the one making the bright side when there isn't one."

"Why are you eating the merchandise", Akemi asked frowning at her. "And then it's the most popular cheesecake I made for tomorrow because I will be leaving early."

Takara slowly lowered her fork and smiled innocently. "I'm pregnant? Grant me some slack! I have life defying hunger and cravings and you got me in a bakery, damn it!"

Akemi rolled her eyes and went behind the counter. "Whatever", she said. "Just don't eat it all because then I'll have to make another one."

"Deal!"

"Yeah you say that now", Bonnie said quietly.

"The point of the matter is, Akemi, you're tired and irritable, and it's not only because you and Sesshomaru share feelings. You're still upset about your birthday. Just admit you're mad at him! It will make you feel better!"

"I'm not mad at him because it's not his fault."

"Yes, it is, Akemi", Bonnie said. "He placed his ego first and you know it. He doesn't need that merge and he doesn't need that investor! He just wants them because they said no, and no one says no to the Sesshomaru."

"Bonnie stop", Akemi said.

"She's right, Kemi", Maddeline said. "The company is doing amazing if not better. That merger was made to benefit the other company, not Sesshomaru's. So, what if it got him a little extra cash too. The only reason why he's so hell bent on keeping them is because they already made the decision to leave before Sesshomaru said they could."

"Would you guys stop", Akemi said. "You're making him out to be a bad guy! He's not putting his ego before me, he wouldn't do that!"

"Okay sure that may be true but because he won't let it go, it's making you suffer in more ways than one. His irritation is rubbing off on you, he forgot your birthday and he hasn't been spending the right amount of time with you. And because you care about him so much and you don't want to make him feel guilty, you're hiding everything causing even more stress on yourself and he doesn't even know it!"

"So, what the hell do you want me to do", Akemi snapped. "Huh? What do you want me to do? I'm sorry I'm not all happy and smiles right now! I'm sorry if I'm a bit touchy! I'm sorry for worrying about my husband, my mate, to the point in taking it all on myself to give him some type of relief at least. There's nothing I can do to change it, nothing now at least. I don't know what to do! So, tell me, what the fuck you want me to do."

"Release it", Jessie whispered. "Release it before you break again, before you do something completely irrational like last time. When you use your reiki to hold in your emotions, it has a terrible side effect. All of your emotions join together in this fit of…of rage? I don't know what it is but it's a large ugly monster that we all know you don't like."

"The company is only in a delicate spot if Sesshomaru puts it there", Maddeline said. "Tell Sesshomaru or we will. This needs to end."

Akemi released a trembling sigh and ran her hands through her hair. They were right, it was getting to her. It was already starting to show its ugly head and she didn't like it. She wasn't herself, she practically cussed out her friends for worrying. She had to end it.

With a nod, Akemi agreed. "Okay", she said. "I'll tell him… tomorrow. Hopefully it won't be as bad if I tell him while I'm doing something nice."

"Yeah, it will make him think that it is the least he could do since you're trying to comfort him", Takara said.

"No", Jessie said flatly. "She's doing it tomorrow, so she won't get in trouble for holding in her emotions. We're hard on her for doing it, Sesshomaru is worse."

Akemi looked at her watch and cleared her throat. "I have to go. I have to go to the store to pick up food for the dinner tomorrow. Catch you in the morning. Maddie, thanks for stopping by."

"No problem, babe", she said as Akemi hugged them all.

Saying goodbye, Akemi left as Bonnie closed up. She got in her car and drove straight to the store. She had to pick up some cube steak. It wasn't that making cube steak was extremely hard but a lot of work. You first had to season it without ripping it on accident, flour it, pan fry it, and then smother it in gravy. That's a long list and making sure it was cooked all the way wasn't an easy judge either.

By the time she got home, Sesshomaru has yet to arrive. She went in and immediately started making spaghetti, an easy meal compared to tomorrows. He walked in the house when she pulled out the garlic bread.

He walked in the kitchen relieving himself of his suit jacket and tie. She turned to him and provided a smile.

"How was work?"

"It was work."

"Oh really", she said sarcastically with a playful eye roll. She walked to him and placed a kiss on his lips. It lingered for a while leading to more, and like a starved man, Akemi ate it all up.

"Are you okay", he asked. "You were upset earlier."

"Maddeline passed by the shop and she and Bonnie decided they wanted to pester me. With feeling your irritation… I got angry a bit quick."

"I see", he said. "Well I promise you that we are reaching an end rather soon."

"Really", she said excited. "And how soon will it be?"

"Tomorrow", he said.

"So, does that mean you'll… be home early…? We haven't had much time together."

"I'm not certain but this one will try his best", Sesshomaru said bringing her in for another kiss. "Or would you prefer I pay my respect to you now?"

"Dessert before dinner, Sessh", Akemi asked. "Are you sure you want to spoil your appetite?"

"My appetite is a healthy one", he said kissing down her neck. Dragging his canines down her pulse, a shiver ran down her back as she pulled him in.

"Oh God", Akemi whispered out as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. "Sessh… Sesshomaru", she called out, but she was quite sure it was sought as a moan. "Sesshomaru, as much as I want this – oh _man_ I want this _so_ bad", she cried out. She then cleared her throat and pushed him away shaking away the clouds in her head. "You have to eat. I know you're yokai and all and you can survive without food longer than I can, but I don't care. You need to eat. I am absolutely positive that you ate nothing this entire day."

"Hn", he said with a smirk as he kissed her hand. "As you wish."

"Oh, I'm wishing…"

In the kitchen, after making their plates, the two ate in little less than a hurry. When they were done Sesshomaru assisted with cleaning. Akemi couldn't even close the fridge before he attacked her, closing the fridge for her as he pushed her back against it.

"Someone's eager", Akemi joked as she pulled away for air. "You see what happens when you keep away from your mate for months?"

"It will never happen again", he whispered as his hand left her waist to move to the small of her back under her shirt. His palm radiated warmth through her skin. She hadn't realized how cold she was until he did it. She has been cold for too long.

"Upstairs", she said pushing pass him. "Now." She then ran out of the kitchen with him at her heels. Before she reached the stairs, he had her in his arms. She laughed out as he threw her over his shoulders and sped to the bedroom. The door was opened, and she was dropped on the bed.

His shirt was removed and so was hers. The hot kiss on her lips went down her neck and to her collar bone. Her bra strap slid off her shoulder as he kissed the skin there. His hands went behind her and unclasped her bra like a pro. It was thrown to the floor and she sighed once he attached to her nipple.

"Too long", she whispered eyes rolling closed. "It's been too long, I could kill you."

He chuckled as he went to the next nipple. His predator eyes taking her in, glowing in the dark giving her that spark. Her jeans were unbuttoned, and his warm hands slipped in.

She lurched forward at the sensation he started in her Netherlands. "Sessh…" she moaned out before her cell phone began to ring in her back pocket. She completely forgot it was there.

Sesshomaru pulled it out and growled at it. "It's your friend's husband."

"He's probably calling me to whine about her hormones again", she said sad that their actions took a pause. "I usually get her to go easy on him. Ignore it. He'll call again but we'll ignore it twice. Two times is his limit if I don't answer."

Sesshomaru abandoned it on the bed and moved to rid her of her pants. She rose her hips and allowed him to pull them off. Once they hit the floor, her phone rang again. She quickly picked it up and ignored the call.

"We should be good now." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and spread her legs. Akemi hissed as she bit her lower lip. After so long it was feeling like her first time all over –

"What the hell", Akemi cursed sitting up. "Again! Why is he calling? It can't be that bad!" She answered the phone with a growl. "What Charles? I am really busy with my husband planning for a better tomorrow!"

"Well, Takara is about to give birth to the better tomorrow", the man said over the phone. "She's having the babies early!"

"Oh shit", Akemi cursed. Those words had more meanings than one. _Oh, shit the babies are coming! Oh shit, why so early? Oh shit, I get to finally see my god-children! And last but not least; oh shit, why now?_ "We're on our way."

Akemi jumped up with a growling Sesshomaru following her. He knew that no matter what, she wasn't going to decide against going. They named Akemi the god-mother for a reason. She adores children. She wants to be there from the beginning to the end. It was only best that he follows her instead of trying to change her mind.

With Sesshomaru driving they made it there in ten minutes tops. It took about an hour and a half for the babies to come. And when they did, and Akemi was granted access to see them, she nearly died. Holding both of them she broke into tears at how gorgeous they were. Two boys who were so handsome and hanyou with Charles being yokai.

"Aw…" Akemi cooed. "Sesshy look how cute they are!"

"During labor", Takara began. "I was thinking is this really worth it? Should I just quit now? Seeing them here I decided that it was partially worth it."

Akemi snorted with a roll of her eyes and shook her head. "Oh whatever! You know they're _entirely_ worth it!"

"Yeah, you're right", Takara said holding the eldest. "I can't wait until you feel the amazing joy I'm feeling." She then looked to Sesshomaru and smirked. "You better get to work, Sesshomaru."

"I was trying", he simply said. Akemi's head shot up and she went red as the two new parents burst into fits of laughter.

Realizing that it was extremely late yet early, about two in the morning, she and Sesshomaru left. There was no getting back to what they were doing before the birth. No, knowing that they didn't have long before it was time for them to wake for work, the two went to bed.

Before leaving Sesshomaru woke Akemi for a kiss and bid her a good day. Once he left the room, Akemi was back to sleep. An hour or so later, she woke up to get ready for her day. It was a long one ahead of her, no pun intended if you get what I mean.

Walking into the bakery she chirped to Jessie and Bonnie who smiled at her better mood.

"What's got you so happy all of a sudden", Bonnie questioned.

"Well for one, it's my anniversary. Two, knowing that I'll tell Sesshomaru about everything tonight, I feel a little weight off my shoulders. Last but not least three, Takara won't be coming in today because… last night she had the babies!" The three women all cheered and got excited about the good news. "So, I'm thinking that when I leave we could close up early so you can pay her a visit. We'll post a sign saying it is a _store emergency_ or whatever. Sound good?"

"Sounds amazing! Let's get to work so we can finish everything in time!"

The girls separated and went on to work. Akemi was in her office handling bills and store business, taking in orders offline and putting in an ad for new workers. Takara won't be able to come in for a while and the three of them couldn't work here seven days out of the week none stop. If they can't hire in certified workers to do the baking that means, she'll have to split up the time. At least one of them has to be present in the day with two uncertified workers to do simple work. Jessie went to the back to handle some of the orders they had to get out of the way today, meanwhile Bonnie worked the front. When Akemi was done handling business in the office she went to the front to relieve Bonnie who then went to the back to help Jessie.

It was an all around easy day until their closing time for lunch. They all went out together to a little diner on the corner and went back in time to see a small group waiting outside. By three their small rush was over, and they began to close up before anyone else came.

"So, you're planning on leaving tomorrow right", Bonnie asked.

Akemi nodded as she walked to her car. "Yeah. Sesshomaru said things were tying up at work and that he should be in a good place by the end of the day. It's absolutely certain that I'll be leaving tomorrow."

"And you'll be back in two and a half weeks?"

"Yep. I put out the now hiring ad, so we might get something in the shop's email. Please check it. If you want, go ahead and interview but –

"Wait till you get back", Jessie confirmed. "Got it! Now go and do what you got to do. You have important stuff, and by important stuff I mean an important conversation."

"Yeah yeah, I get it", Akemi said climbing into her car. She placed Sesshomaru's cake in the passenger's seat. She drove home and made it there after four.

She knew that Sesshomaru left work at six and would be home by seven, so she'd start dinner at six. But she wanted to prep the meat now. Everyone knows that if you season the meat and leave it in the fridge for a while, the flavor will be better, so that's what she did also adding onions to the mix. She then set up the table for dinner and went to the room to set up for the massage she was planning on giving him. She didn't have a table for it because she knew he didn't need one. Seeing as they were interrupted last night, she wasn't even sure if the massage would last as long as she planned it would. And that's if they do the massage! She sat the oils and lotions out along with candles. She would light them later. I mean it'd be stupid and a fire hazard to light them now. Done with that, it was well past five. She knew that if she wanted to take a shower to get rid of the flour she knew she had in her hair and get dolled up for him, now would be the time.

She took a well needed shower and washed her hair. She nearly rushed to do her hair and makeup. Grabbing the present and card he had – just because he didn't want to get her cards doesn't mean she felt the same – from her office, she ran downstairs and placed it on the made table. In nothing but a silk night gown and panties – no bra, it'll just get in the way later – she began dinner. At exactly seven she finished on time and took the plates to the table. She ran behind on getting herself pretty, but she made it. She lit the candles at the table and sat on the couch and waited for him as she read her first book from the series Inuyasha got her. She knew he wouldn't make it at exactly seven but sometime around, so she wasn't too worried. That is until a half an hour passed.

Picking up her phone she called him. "Hey Sessh, what's going on? Why aren't you home?"

"I'll be home late", he said. "Things are taking longer than this one thought. I will be home shortly. It won't be passed midnight. I promise."

"Well get home soon okay? I mean… you didn't –

"I'll have to call you back, Akemi. I'm going over the contract with the Bento Corp."

"Right", Akemi said with a frown looking at the time. "Okay, talk to you later." She hung up without another word.

7:49 PM

He's coming home late. He's working with Bento now. That doesn't mean he forgot right? No, he's just trying to get it over with, so he can come to her. There's no way he forgot, his yokai wouldn't let him! I mean now more than ever he should be ready to take her. He _has_ to be feeling it! But if he was feeling it… he would be home right now despite everything…

She got up and closed her book. She took the plates and placed them in the stove and turned it on to KEEP WARM.

I mean after four months and not touching his mate, he should be breaking down the doors to get to her. That mixed with the urge to retake her on their mating anniversary should be agonizing! It is agonizing! She most certainly felt it!

She blew out the candles and looked at the time. 8 o'clock. With a sigh she sat back on the couch and cracked open her book.

Perhaps she was over thinking everything. Maybe it's her mind playing with her. She's feeling too many emotions. Once he gets here – in just a moment – she'll release it all. She'll be fine.

She went back to her book and began reading. Only thing with that was every time she would read she realized that she was on autopilot. She couldn't recall what the last paragraph was about though she read it about five times. Her mind wandering wouldn't let her read her book. Sooner or later she gave up on it and decided to go clean the mess she made in the kitchen. It wasn't a huge mess; it was just the dishes in the sink. Looking at the time on the microwave, 9:32, she released a groan. She rinsed the dishes off as best she could and placed them in the dishwasher. Seeing as it wasn't full and that there were still more dishes out, she didn't turn it on.

9:50

She turned off the oven and grabbed the mitts before taking out the over warm plates. She sat them on the counter to cool off for a few minutes before wrapping them up. While waiting for them to cool, she took the time to get a head start on the wine she had for their anniversary.

10 o'clock

The bottle was half empty and the plates were cool enough. She wrapped them with foil and slid them in the fridge. She placed her wine glass in the dishwasher and started it not caring anymore. She walked in the dining room and took his cake and placed it in the box from which it came and slid it in the fridge beside the dinner she made.

10:20

 _He forgot. There's no sense in denying it anymore, Akemi. He forgot._

She tried to reason with it, but she couldn't force herself to. What her friends were saying about none of it was an excuse came coming to her mind. They were right. Inuyasha told her that. She knew it. There was no excuse for him to forget when his yokai lets him in on everything about Akemi. Rather she's happy or sad, he'll feel it. Whether she's hurt or healthy, he'd know it. When it's her birthday or their mating anniversary, he'd know because their souls are tied now.

But apparently, he is so tied up with himself and his bruised ego; he ignored everything that came at him.

Crying Akemi wiped away her tears and ran upstairs. She sat on her bed and wiped away her tears. Bottling up everything away from him to feel, she sighed as her emotions drifted away. Why release it if he's not here for her to tell him the truth behind it. No sense in stopping now, right?

She stood up and pulled the covers back in the bed and got in. Getting comfortable – as much as she could – Akemi closed her eyes and willed herself to sleep. If she did that then she wouldn't make any hasty decisions, right? And the girls expect her to be gone for two and a half weeks so she just won't go to work then so they won't notice.

Soon enough she fell asleep. It wasn't a deep slumber so when she heard the calling of her name from downstairs she jolted forward. The door to the bedroom opened and she shot forward as Sesshomaru turned on the light and walked in. She looked at the clock, it was passing eleven. Well at least he kept his promise.

She blinked a few times until his worried face came into a clear. "You're here", she said.

"Akemi", he said. "Our anniversary…"

"You forgot it didn't you", she asked though she already came to the conclusion all on her own. She shook her head and fell back onto the bed. "You forgot my birthday too but… let's not talk about it now. I'm really tired. Did you finish up with Bento and the investor?"

"Yes. Akemi –

"Did you clear up that hacker business?"

"Some silly college student who thought it'd –

"Good", she said. "Well not good that he hacked you but good that you fixed the problem. If you want, dinner is in the fridge and so is your cake. It's your favorite."

"Akemi, I'm sorry."

"It's okay", she said. "As long as you finished the problem, I'm fine. We can discuss it tomorrow."

"Akemi –

"Tomorrow Sesshomaru", she said loudly.

* * *

Akemi woke to her alarm going off the next morning. With a frown and groan, she moved to turn it off but to her surprise an arm tightened around her waist and someone snuggle into her neck. She froze and took a sharp breath. A growl was released calming her down and letting her know it was Sesshomaru.

"I didn't mean to startle you", he said.

"Y-you're still here? Shouldn't you be off at work?" She then sat up and turned to him with a frown.

"Things are finalized at work but at home they are not. I've hurt my wife and mate though she refuses to show it. I plan to make it up to you."

"Sesshomaru, I'm fine", she said shaking her head. "You were busy… things were rough. I can understand that your mind was consumed by work. It's okay. I'm fine."

"You're lying", he said.

Akemi rolled her eyes with a sighed and threw her arms up. "You're right", Akemi said. "I am hurt about it and you should absolutely make it up to me."

"What are you planning, Akemi", he questioned.

"Nothing" she said standing up. "I'm going to make coffee, you want some?"

"Akemi!"

"What", she said looking at him. "Look Sesshomaru, you said you want to make it up so let's do it. I'm giving you the benefit of a doubt. Take advantage of it because if I start yelling and crying then we'll both end up in a horrible mood. I don't want to deal with that. So instead let's do it my way. I make coffee and you get breakfast. I would make some but… I don't want to", she laughed out. "I have a taste for a western omelet."

"Is this truly what you want?"

"When isn't food something I truly want? Now chop-chop! Time is ticking and I'm hungry!" She walked to his side of the bed and grabbed his hand. She pulled him out of bed and wrapped her arms around him before placing a kiss on his lips. "I want white toast too."

"When I get back we're going to talk about it."

"Well take your time. The longer you take to get food the more time I have away from that _dreadful_ conversation." Akemi then walked down the stairs to the kitchen and set the coffee pot. When it began to brew the front door shut. She looked out the kitchen window to see the car pull out as the sound of the garage door went off.

With a sigh she ran up the stairs and into the bedroom. She slipped into a pair of jeans and old sneakers and put on a bra before slipping into her new Deadpool sweatshirt. She then ran to her office where she hidden the suitcases she packed for the surprise trip she planned for them. Grabbing her own bags, she carried it down the stairs and went into the garage. She then ran back inside realizing she forgot her keys and purse. Driving off Akemi sighed as the house left peripheral view.

She was shocked that Sesshomaru fell for that but then again, she guess he was willing to do whatever so she wouldn't explode. Little did he know, this was her exploding.

Akemi decided last night that she wasn't going to let her planned trip go to waste. Her friends were right; she couldn't keep her emotions in right now. Not when they were constantly building up like this, so she was going to leave. If Sesshomaru wants, he can just follow her. She was sure he'd figure it out. She was tired and didn't feel like being bothered right now. Here she was being selfless as possible out of consideration for him and he took advantage of it and was being completely selfish. Well right now, she wanted to be selfish.

"Fuck it all", she said calmly.

And this was exactly what her friends were warning her about. Holding it all in until she did something completely mindless. It happened before. Last time she and Sesshomaru got into an argument Akemi held it in. Sooner or later she wound up exploding, but not like everyone else. Instead of yelling and cursing out every little thing and one, no she does stupid things.

It's a side effect from using your reiki to cloud you true feelings. After a while, instead of clouding your feelings the reiki clouds your better judgment, and it doesn't cease until she releases those emotions that you are trying to make vanish. And if you keep it up for too long, the release can be something as serious as a panic attack or any other form of any emotional break down. When Akemi's better judgment is clouded she tends to place herself in danger. Last time she ran off, got drunk, and went to her ex boyfriend. It was a horrible idea because Akemi nearly got rapped. And right now, running out of the country may not be the most dangerous but then again it isn't the safest either.

But she didn't care. If anything, to her this was nothing but a little prank to show Sesshomaru that you shouldn't place anything before your mate. It was immature and childish, but she'll deal with herself for that later.

Arriving at the airport she pulled her car to the ticket booth to pay for her parking.

"How long will you need to be parked here?"

"Two and a half weeks", Akemi said with a smile. "I'm taking myself on vacation, a well-deserved one."

The man nodded with a smile and handed her the ticket. "You pay for it when you come back in case you arrive back early or late."

"Got it, thank you. Oh, and when will the next shuttle be here?"

"About ten minutes", he said.

"Good." Allowing her to pass through Akemi found a parking spot near the shuttle pick-up. She grabbed her purse and luggage and waited there alone. Looking at her phone she realized that she has yet to receive any calls. He mustn't have realized she was gone yet. So, she turned off her off and pulled out her book to read. This time she could actually focus on the story.

The shuttle arrived early dropping people off and picking her up along with others who joined her during her waiting time. She rolled her bag on and sat in the front. Once the bus drove off she sat back and waited till she was dropped off at check in.

Meanwhile, at home…

Sesshomaru had just arrived with food from Akemi's favorite diner. He was anxious to have the conversation about what has been going on for the past three months. How could he forget such a relevant date? And how could she be fine with it? Not once has she seemed unhappy unless it was due to the irritation he was feeling. He honestly felt pathetic. Here he was thinking of the better tomorrow for his company, yet Akemi was hurting on the inside. No doubt she shielded her feelings from him. He knew that was a given, but why? He knew his mate to always be selfless. She probably did it for his sake.

" _So, what you're saying is… I won't see you at all today? But Sessh…"_

" _This Sesshomaru wishes there was an alternative, but these things simply can't be overlooked. I'd rather much be at home with you right now."_

" _You were going to, but you were called early this morning weren't you?"_

" _Indeed", he said. "That is why this one left so early without notification. I apologize."_

" _It's fine Sessh; it's not your fault. Who'd know so much would happen_ today _of all times … You'll get nothing done and you'll have to deal with it the next day. The best thing for us to do is let you finish work so you can come home and be done with it. Deal?"_

" _Approved. You're a very intuitive woman."_

" _I'm your intuitive woman."_

…

" _Hey Sessh, what's going on? Why aren't you home?"_

" _I'll be home late. Things are taking longer than this one thought. I will be home shortly. It won't be passed midnight. I promise."_

" _Well get home soon okay? I mean… you didn't –_

" _I'll have to call you back, Akemi. I'm going over the contract with Bento Corp."_

" _Right. Okay, talk to you later."_

…

" _It's okay. As long as you finished the problem, I'm fine."_

She tried to tell him, but he kept cutting her off. But then she must have pulled away, so she wouldn't concern him about it. All she wanted was for him to be finished with it, so he could come home to her. For four months he let this get between them and for four months she allowed herself to suffer from it, so he wouldn't.

"My mate truly is caring", he said standing in the foyer. He smirked with a chuckle and walked to the kitchen. The smell of coffee took over his sense. It was so powerful that he couldn't smell anything else. Coffee had that power, coffee and nail polish scents were so strong they yokai couldn't smell through it for even a second.

Seeing the full pot of coffee, he frowned. She must have gone upstairs while it brewed. With this in mind, he went in the cabinet and pull out two mugs, one for her and one for himself. He made their coffee and carried it up the stairs along with their food.

"Akemi", he called out. Walking into the bedroom, she was nowhere in sight. He placed down the food and coffee of the dresser and went to the on suite. The bathroom was empty. Perhaps she was in her office. "Akemi do not try to avoid the discussion. We need to speak on this."

Opening the door to her office he was surprised to see packed suitcases. With an uneasy feeling dropping to the pit of his stomach he unzipped one to realize it was only his clothing. Was she planning to kick him out? Of his own house?

No… Akemi didn't think like that.

"Akemi Alexandria Kahashi", he shouted, providing her full name to prove his distaste for the matter. Looking around her office he began going through her things to see if there was a possible clue as to what she was doing. Tending to be forgetful, she left plenty of clues hence his packed suitcases. Coming to her box of past birthday cards he picked up a photo that appeared different from the rest. Instead of it holding both of them, it was only her. He looked at the back.

 _Akemi's Birthday 2017_

With the scent of coffee still drifting throughout the house, he couldn't even tell if she were here for the past couple of days, though he knew she was. Dropping the photo, he pulled out his phone and ran out of the room. He called her phone and it went straight to voicemail without a single ring. Coming to the garage, he opened the door, it was empty. His car was parked in the half circle before the front door. He didn't notice her car missing until now because he didn't use the garage.

Calling her again it went to voicemail.

"This is Akemi Kahashi's phone! I'm so very sorry for not answering your call. This only means one thing; I am busy with my husband. Seeing the situation, I'd probably not answer in a couple of hours so if you'd leave your name and number, I'd gladly get back to you! Enjoy your day!"

She was most certainly not busy with her husband which truly was the only time she'd not answer her phone.

"Akemi, where are you? Whatever this is, it isn't funny. It isn't safe. I need you to get back home immediately. You are not in your right mind." He then hung up the phone and left the house to get in his car. The first place he'd think she go was the first place he drove to, the bakery.

"Sesshomaru", Bonnie said with a frown as he walked in. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be –

"What's wrong", Jessie said running forward.

"Akemi ran once more", he said. "This one has no idea as to where she went."

"Damn it", Jessie growled. "She's pissed at you! You missed her birthday, what did you do, forget your anniversary too?" Seeing as he said nothing, Jessie growled. "Damn you, you did, didn't you? Were you so involved with your God damn bruised ego that you couldn't put two and two together?"

"Jessica", Sesshomaru said calmly. "Just help me find my mate."

"Oh, so now she's your mate", Jessie said full of sarcasm.

"Aye Jess", Bonnie said carefully. "Now is not the time. Akemi's out there somewhere and she's not herself. We can't sit here and –

"Haven't you noticed for a split second that you didn't feel not a thing from her? She cloaked her whole entire emotional side. The only emotion she was feeling was yours. Do you want to know why she did it? Because she didn't want you to be overwhelmed, that's why. She didn't want you to feel guilty for forgetting. Her thought was if I let him off the hook, so he can work, he'll finish quicker and everything will be okay. She didn't expect it to last fucking four months, you ass! And now what? She's nowhere to be found, in trouble, again, because of what? Your selfishness! Whereas Akemi may be the best wife, the best friend, the best _mate_ you _ever_ had and _ever will_ have, you cannot even mark up to _half_ of what she does because of your fucking ego. And you have the nerve to come here and demand we _find your mate_?"

"Are you telling this one that he is failing to take care of what's his? That he is failing to make his mate happy?"

"You drew that conclusion all by yourself", Jessie asked. "Oh wow, for a second there I thought I had to help you!"

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red and Bonnie squeaked as she jumped over the counter. "AYE! Quit it now!" She placed herself between the two and pushed them away from each other. "Jessie, you can't go and provoke him while he's in the state. He lost his mate and right now his yokai is scratching the surface. Even though you are right, and he has been a selfish prick… now isn't the time. We need to call everyone and get out there and begin looking."

"We can't call Takara though, she just had the babies. We can't stress her out."

"I'll call my family", Sesshomaru said eyes lingering on a pissed Jessica.

"I'll call Maddie, she can help. And Rin may know something."

Calling everyone that knew who could help; everyone began to meet up at the bakery. Placing up a sign and drawing down the shades, they closed the bakery down.

Inuyasha and Kagome were the first to show. Then Maddeline and Sesshomaru's parents. Then Rin came knocking on the door. They didn't bother calling Akemi's parents because they moved to a different state.

"What happened", Inuyasha asked. "What set her off in the first place?"

"I know that Sessh forgot Akemi's birthday", Izoyai said. "But she told me she was going to talk to him about it when the time comes."

"That's what she told us", Maddeline said. "She promised she'd tell you yesterday while you celebrated your anniversary."

"Well he forgot that too", Jessica said.

"What", everyone but Bonnie and Jessica shouted. Sesshomaru just sat there, leg bouncing. He didn't want to just be sitting here and discussing it. He wanted to get out there. An hour already passed, and he still had no clue as to where she went.

"How could you forget", Inuyasha questioned. "Especially about your anniversary, you claimed her on your wedding night! Whenever that centennial approaches, a yokai goes into heat along with its mate."

"Were you truly that intoned with your work, son", Inutaisho, his father asked.

"I was", Sesshomaru said. "This one hadn't thought it'd affect his home so vitally."

"Does anyone have an idea of where she would run off too", Kagome asked.

"I went to the cemetery before I got here", Rin said. "When she's feeling down she goes there to visit her grandmother. She wasn't there, and she hadn't gone there either because there weren't any lavender flowers."

"So, that's out of the question", Bonnie said. "You don't think she'd go back to –

"She wouldn't dare", Kagome said. "Not after what happened last time."

"Not to mention he wouldn't even pass her a second glance when Sesshomaru nearly killed him last time", Inuyasha said.

"What about her parents", Rin questioned. "Would she go to their house for a small visit to clear her mind?"

"She wouldn't do that because Mr. Genesis hardly likes Sesshomaru", Jessie said. "It's her mom who loves him. She wouldn't risk giving her father more to use to nag about him."

"And her brother", Izoyai said.

"She wouldn't be able to catch up with him", Inuyasha said. "He just left one state to go to another. He's traveling away for his next game in the NFL. Besides, he'd be too busy. You know Akemi, she wouldn't bother going to him right now."

"What do you think, Sesshomaru", Maddeline questioned, seeing as he has yet to say anything yet.

"This morning she made coffee and asked me to go out to buy breakfast because she didn't feel like making any herself. This one didn't consider that the coffee was to mask her scent when he got back. Last night when I got home to see the house set up for our anniversary, she was half asleep. She said she was fine and didn't want to discuss it. She left no clue behind that she was leaving let alone where she'd go. It wasn't until this one went into her office to see bags packed with my clothing."

"Was she going to kick you out", Inuyasha questioned.

"No, Akemi isn't like Kagome", Rin said. Seeing the current situation, Kagome only rolled her eyes. Besides, she couldn't argue. There have been plenty of times she threw Inuyasha out on his ass to think about what he did.

The building went silent, with the exception of the humming from the refrigerators. Then all of a sudden Maddie, Jessie, and Bonnie all gasped out. "The trip", the all exclaimed in unison.

"What trip", Sesshomaru questioned with vigor now that they had a lead.

"She planned on cooking your favorite food, baking your favorite cake, giving you a massage and having sex last night", Maddeline said without a hint of filter for the word she said. The woman was shameless. "When after telling you that she hid that you forgot her birthday and that it upset her she planned on escaping with you to the Bahamas to unwind."

"Are you certain that's where she went", Inutaisho questioned.

"Well did you see her luggage in her office", Bonnie asked in monotone. Sesshomaru shook his head and stood. "Well what else do you think she did? Akemi hates wasting money, that's whether she's sane or not. She's extremely cheap unless it comes to quality and integrity. She already put money down on the trip. Why waste it?"

As Sesshomaru began to leave his phone ranged. Everyone looked over to him as he pulled it from his back pocket. His eyes widened as he saw Akemi's face on caller ID.

"Akemi", he said holding the phone to his ear. "Where the hell are you?"

"Well hello to you too", Akemi said on the phone as she sat in her seat comfortably in first class. "Don't worry, Sesshomaru, I'm fine and safe. I didn't run back to my crazy ex. Believe me… that'll never happen. Besides, at that time we weren't married."

"Akemi", Jessie said taking the phone from Sesshomaru and placing it on speaker. "Akemi, please you have to come home. Everyone is here, and we're worried about you. Where are you so we can come and get you?"

"I'm not coming home, Jessie", Akemi said. "Well at least not now. You guys said that I need to release so… that's what I'm going to do."

"Yes, we told you to release your emotions before it's too late but not this way", Maddie said. "We meant talk to Sesshomaru, not run off!"

"Is that what you guys really want", Akemi said rubbing her forehead and sighing. "To talk to Sesshomaru?"

"Yes", they all said, Sesshomaru silent.

"Give Sesshy the phone." People began to sigh at hearing that. She said Sesshy instead of Sesshomaru, which had to be a good sign. Sesshomaru took the phone and looked at it as if he could see her face through it. "Look Sesshomaru, you forgot my birthday. Not only was that my birthday but also the day you proposed. When I found out, I was fine with it. I mean you had a lot going on, so I didn't blame you. But then when I took the picture we were supposed to take together, I realized that the best part about my birthday was spending it with you and yet out of all of the amazing things I did out of all the lovely words given to me, you weren't apart of any of it. That hurt me. But I cloaked my emotions, so you wouldn't know. I thought that maybe if I told you, you'd come rushing home to make it up to me and wouldn't finish work. Then I planned out our anniversary and you forgot that too. That's also the day you claimed me. For a yokai, that's impossible to forget but somehow you found a way to do that. That tore me apart, Sessh. So yes, I'm pissed. You forgot two of the most important days of my life. They aren't important to me because they are about me, they're important because they are the two days where we moved closer to spending the rest of our lives together."

"I'm sorry Akemi."

"I know you are, Sessh", Akemi said quietly. "But I'm still not coming home right now."

"Ma'am I'm sorry but you must end your call. We will take off soon."

"Okay no problem", Akemi said to the attendant. "Well Sesshy, I have to go. Maybe you should go to work and forget that I left. Until then, go fuck yourself."

She hung up her phone and placed it on airplane mode.

"Damn she is pissed at you", Inuyasha mumbled. "You really did it. You manage to piss off Akemi."

Sesshomaru's grip on his phone tightened as his eyes bled red. "My mate… where is she on her way to?"

Akemi sighed as she placed her ear buds in her ears. Soothing music played as she silently cried and slowly released her emotions. She thought that maybe if she released them slowly, they would hit her so hard causing a breakdown. Fully in the air above the clouds, she leaned back her seat and pulled out her blanket and travel size pillow. She closed her eyes with a sigh and willed herself to sleep. It didn't take much because she was absolutely exhausted.

* * *

Akemi walked off the plane with her carry on and sighed when she didn't see anyone she knew. You wouldn't believe how fast Sesshomaru could make it from one place to another if he was determined. A determined Sesshomaru was a scary Sesshomaru, but then again, he's always determined.

Walking to the luggage pick up she waited for hers to come around. Doing this she turned her phone off of airplane mode and saw that she had multiple missed calls from multiple people. She rolled her eyes and turned her volume to silent and slipped it into her back pocket. As her head looked up, right in front of her rolling by was her luggage. She quickly grabbed it and heaved it off the belt.

She cleared her throat and left the area. Not too far away she saw people holding up signs for the people they were waiting for. She saw Kahashi and smiled.

"Hi", she said to the limo driver. "I'm Akemi Kahashi."

"And your husband ma'am", he questioned in a heavy accent. "I was instructed that I'd be driving two."

"Oh", she said pulling out her ID. "He's arriving a bit late. He got caught up at work."

"Of course", he said confirming her identity. "Allow me to help you."

"Thank you, so much", Akemi said as she followed him to the car parked outside. He opened the trunk and placed her suitcase in first before taking the carry-on from her and placing that in second. When Akemi reached for the door he got to it first and she laughed.

"I'm not use to this", she said with a laugh.

"It happens often."

"Really?"

"No", he said shaking his head with a smile.

They both laughed, and Akemi got inside before he closed the door. He then got into the driver's seat and began driving to the resort.

On the way there Akemi's stomach began to growl which made her blush. She didn't eat anything, not even food on the plane because she slept through the entire flight. Making a mental note, she thought, _the first thing I'm going to do is eat when I get to the resort._

Making it there Akemi glowed at the sight of the place. It was more gorgeous than the photos and the descriptions from the website. It was off the ocean and there was the large hotel resort along with small cabanas splashed around the private beach for those who wanted privacy from the hotel. Akemi booked one of the cabanas for her and Sesshomaru but now she was wondering if she should have at all. She would've been fine with a simple room now that she's on her own.

"Who cares, I deserve luxury", she mumbled to herself. The stopped at the foyer main doors and the driver opened her door. She thanked him with a smile and moved to get her bags. Motioning her away he told her he'd get it for her and meet her at the front desk.

"Hello", said the hotel clerk. "Welcome to the Nassau Resorts! How may I help you?"

"I'm checking in under Kahashi. I rented out one of the cabana suits for a couple of weeks."

"Okay", the lady said looking on her computer. "Oh yes, under Akemi Kahashi. It's for you and your husband, yes?"

"Uh yes", Akemi said with a small smile.

"Great", the clerk said.

The limo driver placed her luggage beside her and bid her a good day. Akemi gave him a wonderful tip and then completed her checking in. She was then escorted by a young man to her cabana with her luggage. Instead of walking they took a golf cart. Akemi stared mouth wide at the beautiful scenery. Only if Sesshomaru was here to enjoy it with her…

No, she was going to think about that. She was going to enjoy her time off. At least now she doesn't have to worry about more stress, work, and if another vital event in her life was going to be forgotten by the most important person in her life. She can relax now.

"Here we are, miss", the bell hop said. He parked the cart and helped her off. He then grabbed her bags and followed her to the door. She unlocked the front door and squealed as she saw the suit.

"Wow it's amazing in here", she gasped. She looked in the small kitchenette and giggled at how the place looked as if it was a small one-bedroom shack. Then there were sliding doors that were already opened. The ocean breeze caused the curtains to blow in and she inhaled the salty scent. There was patio with lawn chairs with cushioned seats. Beyond that was the beach. There were markers alerting people if they crossed into the territory of the next cabana.

She quickly turned back to the bellhop and smiled. "Oh, I'm sorry! I guess you can place it where ever." She then walked up to him and handed him a tip. "Thank you so much for your help. Have a good day."

He nodded and left. Akemi sighed and took her bags into the bedroom. It was also very nice, and from the look of it in the window planted on the walls, the bedroom was over water.

"Wow", she said at the opened windows. About half of the room was opened to the floor-to-ceiling windows. Of course, they had curtains, but Akemi didn't want to close them. The scenery was breath taking.

"I can definitely unwind here", Akemi said. "Yeah Sesshomaru will be pissed when I get back, but it'll be alright." She then sat on the bed and pulled her knees to her chest. "That's if he doesn't follow me out here, which… is a guarantee."

She looked over to the nightstand and saw a menu. Though it wasn't a menu but more so a TV guide, it reminded her that she hadn't ate and needed to.

She stood up and walked to the kitchen. There on the counter was the menu and a landline phone. She picked it up and looked over the menu before dialing.

"Hello", she said once she heard a voice. "Yes, I'm Akemi in cabana suite A-16. What are your options of lasagna?" She nodded her head as they gave the option of beef and vegetarian. "Yeah… that's a no. I just had beef. I was hoping you had chicken or turkey. I love turkey lasagna and I don't do vegetarian anything. Oh! I see you have rigatoni! I'll have your turkey. How can you guys have turkey rigatoni and not turkey lasagna? That's unfair to lasagna lovers! I guess I'm lucky that I love Italian food period." She frowned and rubbed her chin. "Oh no it's just I always prefer lasagna, but I had that multiple times already." She sat on the bar stool and stared out at the patio as the person on the phone took her order.

She stood to her feet and began walking out to the patio. Suddenly an overwhelming feeling of sorrow and despair was over her. She released a depressed sigh and ran her hand through her hair. She wasn't feeling it today.

"You know what… cancel that. Just give me the lasagna. It's one of those days. I want the lasagna with a basket of breadsticks. Do you have yellow cake with chocolate icing? No… Double chocolate? Good, give me two slices of that and your best red wine…. No, the whole bottle. Just send the entire bottle. Yeah that bad." Completing her order, she thanked the person on the other end and hung up.

Pulling her knees up on the chair, she placed her chin on top and closed her eyes.

"Why", she whispered. "Why did I come out here all alone…? This was stupid. I was stupid. Sesshomaru is stupid!"

Her eyes screwed tight as she lowered her head. She didn't really want this. No, she just wanted to teach her husband a lesson. Yeah okay, so it's true that in order for him to ignore his inner yokai alarm he has to be truly inclined in what he's doing. Yeah and it's true that what he did he only did because his ego was bruised and he wanted to prove that he could. Yeah it made him extremely selfish whining knowing his company didn't really benefit or decline from the situation, but that didn't mean she had to retaliate with just as much or even more selfishness.

She really began to feel down on herself because of it. Her mate was suffering right now because of her. Who knows what he is doing right now. Probably flipping tables at her bakery demanding an answer! She didn't leave a clue as to where she was going. He didn't have any idea about the trip she planned for them.

"Oh man, grandmama's bakery is probably in shambles right now", she cried out. She could feel the rage rolling off of him almost as if he were standing right behind her. With this thought, she slowly turned around and saw the empty cabana. Taking in a shaky breath she wasn't sure is she was relieved or disappointed.

She was so conflicted right now! Did she hate him or miss him? Was she pissed at him or not? Was she upset with him… or herself more?

"All of the fucking above", she screamed as she kicked her feet like a pouting child. "Damn it, Sesshomaru this is all your fault! Why did you have to be an ass, hm? All because you care about that stupid company more than your wife and mate I'm sitting here crying acting stupid because you piss me off, but I miss you! I don't know if I want to kick you in your nuts or… or –

A knock came to the door and she jumped up. She ran to it, wiping her face, and opened the door. There stood a woman with a cart and a smile. As soon as she saw Akemi's puffy face, it fell.

"Great… the food's here."

"Miss, are you okay?"

"My husband is an asshole", Akemi whispered. "He's sexy… but an asshole."

The woman's face fell to an understanding one as she nodded. "I get it."

"Yeah", Akemi cried out.

Meanwhile…

Sesshomaru stepped off the private jet with a growl and walked over to the SUV, provided. Climbing in the back he stopped the driver before he closed the door all the way.

"Make it quick. This matter is urgent." The driver nodded and closed the door quickly making his way to the passenger seat. In the back, his luggage was placed and then the trunk closed. The driver immediately put the car in drive and set off for the resort.

Sesshomaru's leg bounced tremendously, a habit he picked up from being with Akemi, as he glared at his phone. On the cracked screen, which he cracked after speaking to Akemi, he saw no notifications from Akemi. Yokai never gray, but if his hair weren't silver he was sure to have a few strands in there from dealing with this woman. She was truly stubborn.

Unlike the past couple of months, he could feel Akemi's emotions pouring out. She was calm at first then excited. Slightly angry then excited. All of a sudden, she got sad and then self loathing. Then she was angry, sad, self loathing and pissed. He presumed she was pissed with him. Now she was… sad and in heat? It was almost as if she were teasing him with her feelings. How could she be in heat at this moment without him in range? There is no way she could be picturing him in this fashion while upset with his being. That is the only way she is allowed to be in heat when he isn't around is if she was thinking of him!

"If you can, this one urges you to drive faster."

"Yes sir", the driver said. The poor man was scared to death with this angry yokai in the backseat. He dare not defy him!

Reaching the resort, Sesshomaru could smell Akemi at the entrance. She was definitely here. When she arrived, she was happy. Sesshomaru stepped out of the SUV and slammed the door, breaking the window and startling everyone around him. The driver gave a groan, wondering how he'd explain this to his boss.

With no second thought, Sesshomaru walked to the front desk.

"Good day sir, how –

"My wife, Akemi Kahashi, is here. She must have checked in almost an hour ago. Where is she?"

"Oh well", the lady said clearing her throat. "I definitely remember her… She was truly excited to be here. Though she didn't say you'd be late…"

"Where is my mate? It is an urgent matter."

"Mate! Oh okay", the woman said bringing up the screen. "Well, it doesn't say she participated in any activities here at the resort. It didn't say she went anywhere so far. We'd know because the key takes note of all locations she's entered. You can only –

"What room number?"

"Oh, actually she's not in a room here. She reserved a cabana suit. One of the bests, actually! She probably had good things in mind for you when she thought of it. I'm sure her thought in this surprise wouldn't have been that you'd be upset with it."

"That is not what this one asked you! Now where is the suite", he growled out eyes bleeding a dangerous red.

"Ahh… A-16. W-would you like an escort?"

"Immediately", he said.

The lady nodded and scanned a card before offering it to him. Sesshomaru turned around to see the driver placing his luggage down.

"Your tip, and call this number to address the window", he said before sitting on a cart and looking at his phone for any sign of Akemi whom he felt nothing but bitterness from.

The bellhop gathered his things and began to drive off in a hurry. Screeching to a stop in front of a cabana the bellhop got off the cart and grabbed Sesshomaru's luggage.

"Leave it here", he said tossing the man a tip. "Now go." Without another word or disagreement, the man and the cart were gone.

Forgetting the glass, or… not really, Akemi paced around the cabana living room with a plate of cake in one hand and wine bottle in the other. This was her second slice and it was half gone, and the wine bottle was practically empty, with the exception of a swallow. Without a second notice, she took that swallow with a bite of cake.

With a groan, she animatedly held the bottle upside down indicating she was checking how empty it was. She sighed and placed the bottle on the table. It rolled off but luckily didn't break.

"Damn", she said falling on the couch with her cake. She was full after her lasagna, three breadsticks, a full bottle of wine – that she was currently feeling – and one and a half piece of double chocolate cake, but being a baker herself, she dare not let a delicious piece of cake go to waste. She then finished the cake, regretting it a little as it filled her stomach to capacity. Once she burped, though, she began to feel relief.

She released a giggle knowing she just burped and fell off the couch drunkenly. The sound of the door to the cabana opening caught her attention. Slowly in a drunk haze she peered over the couch she fell off of. With wide eyes she jumped up alerting the man and gasped.

"Wow! It's either you're really here or… I'm really drunk…" She ran her tongue along the inside of her teeth and tasted the taste of the wine and laughed. "It's both isn't it?"

She spun around the room but stumbled over the fallen bottle and fell to the floor with a high pitch "umph".

"Akemi", Sesshomaru said before running to her. She was drunk for one bottle of wine? She was always known to be a lightweight when it came to drinking.

She stood up and rubbed her head and stepped away from him. He reached for her, but her hand swung out and slapped him. "Don't _touch_ me! I can't stand you right now!"

With a print now fading from his cheek, Sesshomaru ignored what just happened and the swipe of his man card.

"Akemi… you are drunk, right now."

"I know, that's kind of the damn idea, ya dumb ass", she yelled. She stumbled over the bottle again but Sesshomaru caught her. Irritable she kicked the bottle away and shoved Sesshomaru. "I said don't touch me!"

"Would you rather prefer to kiss the floor once more", he said with a growl.

"At least I'll be kissing something! That's more than I can say for you these last four months!"

"This one is –

"A sorry piece of shit", she said shaking her head. "You're only sorry because I'm upset with you. Had you not known anything, you'd be walking around here with your head held high, proud to the fucking bone because you took hold of a company that was an experiment! You didn't need that company, Sesshomaru, and you didn't need that investor! You only went after them because they denied you! It scratched your little ego… Now that I remember clearly… that's the same reason you pursued me! Is that all I am, Sesshomaru, a scratch on your ego? Hm?"

"Akemi, you know you are more than that", Sesshomaru sighed rubbing his right temple. "You are my mate."

"Oh really? Well act like it because it hasn't felt like it for the past _four_ months! Like, what the hell, Sesshomaru? How could you forget my birthday – the time you proposed – and our anniversary –when we mated? That's nearly impossible! But here you go, you make the impossible possible, don't you Sesshomaru? Are you proud? Are you fucking proud? And it's ridiculous because you've been ignoring me for four months, yet you say I'm more, I'm your mate? I have been so god damn irritable and horny, but I played nice little wife and endured it because I thought that maybe I was being selfish. That you were going through a rough patch and I needed to be supportive! Well fuck you, Sesshomaru! Fuck you! Ever wondered why you were so heated the night the twins were born? Hm? It was because our mating anniversary was the next night! That and the fact that you haven't touched me in 119 days… You couldn't feel that overwhelming feeling to fuck like rabbits building up? Well I could! I felt it the entire time and fucking masturbating didn't help any!"

"Akemi, I –

"Shut _up_ ", she cried out. "I'm so… so tired. I don't know what to do anymore I'm tired. This has all been exhausting. I just needed a break…"

"So, you felt that it was okay to travel half way across the world, Akemi", Sesshomaru questioned. "You have been in need of my presence, so you travel far away from me. What sense is there in this?"

"I did it to make you suffer", Akemi yelled. "I did it to show you how much shit I went through, even if it was only two and a half weeks to my four months. Now that you're done with work and all, you might actually feel it! But as soon as I got here and got settled I began to miss you…" She cried to herself and fell on the couch. "The problem is I love you and I hate you. From being away from you all I want to do is curl up into your hold, but because you're the reason why I've been away for so long I want to rip your god damn balls off! But I can't do that anyways because I want children. And that's another thing! Why haven't you impregnated me yet, damn it", she screeched standing up.

"Do you not see how you are acting?"

"You're right because this is all my fault", she said throwing up her arms and waving them in the air.

"Akemi you're drunk and out of your mind! A great mother wouldn't do this and run away to a foreign country!"

"You're right", she said nodding. "It's probably best that we aren't parents right now… I mean because having you coming home past twelve in the morning then leave super early all for work and then forget birthdays and shit, that would definitely disappoint the kids! That's the job of a splendid father", she spat sarcastically. "But I'd be the terrible mother because I go crazy for holding in my emotions, so you wouldn't feel guilty and drop everything for me. I'd be the horrible mother because I put aside my thoughts and feelings for you. I'm the ridiculous person because even though you hurt me, I pretend like its okay and that I've forgiven you, so you don't feel like shit the next morning."

"Akemi, you're not a horrible person and you'll never be a horrible mother", Sesshomaru said stepping to her. He engulfed her in his arms and she flinched. As she relaxed in his hold, shuddering, he continued. "I'm sorry if I ever made you feel that way. It has been brought to my attention that this entire time you have been attentive and caring while I have taken advantage of that while also taking you for granted. But that still doesn't give you the right to leave like that."

"Fuck off", she said. Breathing harshly and shoving him away, she began to hiccup and take deep breaths. "You're… such… an asshole… and I… hate you… right now! Don't touch me!"

"Akemi, you need to calm down", Sesshomaru said. "You're beginning to break down." He grabbed her face, but she slapped his hands away. "Akemi!"

"No! Don't touch me!"

"Listen to me for one god damn second!"

"I hate you!"

"You don't mean that!"

"I know but I do", she said. "I don't know anymore! I don't know… I don't know… I don't know…"

"Akemi", he said grabbing her face. "Look at me. Do as I say. Release it. You have to release it all, so you can get through this. Do you hear me?"

"No", she whined out. She began to hit him and push him away. "No!" She kept hitting his chest and shoving at him. It took him awhile to realize that this was her releasing her emotions. All of her pent-up emotions were resented towards him. This truly was, on a level, his fault.

He pulled her into his arms tight as she fought him off.

"No, leave me alone. Leave me alone!"

He picked her up bridal style and carried her to the room. There he lay with her and allowed her to cry into his chest. Face buried in his shirt, she released it all. He sat there comforting her as she cried to him and told him how she hated him and how she wanted to punch him in the face but couldn't because he was attractive, and she loved his face too much to ruin it even though she couldn't ruin it because he was yokai and her hands were too fragile to break his super strong bone structure and bust his lip. In the end of her rant she realized that she could punch him in the face but there was no way he was going to allow her to release that much, so she struggled against his hold to try and punch him. Then giving up, she sat there silently staring at the on-suite door.

"Sesshomaru, let me go", she whispered.

"You will not punch this one in the face."

"Sesshomaru, let me go, now." Her body lurched forward as her stomach made an awful sound. "God damn it, release me", she yelled as her arms flailed. He released his grip and she darted to the bathroom. The sound of the toilet lid echoed before she released the contents of her stomach into the bowl.

Sesshomaru stood up and left the bedroom once she began to groan and cry from how sick she was. He walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water and ice and returned to the room and walked in the bathroom.

"All of the lasagna and chocolate cake… it's all wasted now", she moaned with her eyes closed as she laid her face on her arm which was resting on the toilet seat. "It's such a shame."

"Now maybe you'll think twice about drinking to the point of being intoxicated."

"It's your fault", she said taking the water. She took some in, swishing it in her mouth and spitting it out. She repeated his process until she felt it was enough.

"I know, and for this, I apologize."

"You better", she said as he placed ice on her head. She moaned at the feeling for she was hot before. At least he remembered something. Whenever she got drunk, her body temperature rose uncontrollably. She wasn't sure if this was for everyone, but she knew it happened to her. She bit her lower lip as he rubbed the ice from her forehead to her neck to the back of her neck and back.

"That feels good."

"Hn."

She opened her eyes and looked at him. He was looking at the ice. Her eyes began to water. His nose twitched, and his eyes went wide before he looked at her.

"Sesshy…" she cried out. She sat up and fell onto his chest. "I'm sorry, I don't hate you. Not that much."

He pet her head and sighed with a chuckle. "I know, Akemi."

"Don't laugh –

She turned around and threw up in the toilet once more. "I hate this…" she moaned in to toilet bowl. She then motioned towards her neck and sighed when he placed the ice back.

* * *

The entire day, the two did nothing. After Akemi provided her guts to the toilet, Sesshomaru gave her multiple bottles of water and pain killers and had her lay down. It didn't take her much to fall asleep on his chest. He too, exhausted from the day, fell asleep. They slept the entire day away.

Akemi, being the first to wake, slowly sat up and stretched. Thankfully, from taking the pills earlier, she didn't have much of a killer headache. No, it was just a minor pain that was already fading.

She turned to look at Sesshomaru who was half asleep. She knew this because Sesshomaru was never fully asleep. The man practically slept with one eye open. He was aware of everything that was happening.

Akemi's finger picked up a lock of his hair and twisted it in her fingers. She sighed and turned to look through the open windows in the room.

"You're such a pretty boy, Sessh."

"Don't disrespect me, Akemi."

She giggled and sat against the headboard with her knees to her chest. Looking forward she bit her lower lip. "Are you mad at me… for running away?"

"Yes."

"Great", she said with a roll of her eyes. "I guess I'm going to be in trouble, huh?"

"You are."

"Are you mad at me for slapping you too?"

"I am."

"Can you just let it go and forgive me?"

"No."

"Fuck Sesshomaru, cut me some slack!"

"No, you are to sit there and think of what you've done."

"Oh, go jump in a volcano", she said once she realized he was teasing her. He then sat up drawing her attention.

"You can't hold in your feelings, Akemi. Never again. You see where it leads."

"But I –

"Need to stop. No matter what the circumstance is, even if it's for this one's sake, tell me. Am I understood? I may be able to sense your emotions, Akemi, but I cannot read your mind, especially when you keep said emotions from this one. It'll not help but, instead, cause more stress to both of us. Am I clear?"

"No need to scold me like I'm a child", she grumbled. "I was just worried that you'd get too over worked. I thought if I told you, you'd end up spending all your time making it up to me that you wouldn't do what you needed to resulting in more stress because it was taking longer."

"Next time come to me. It's my duty to make you happy no matter the circumstance."

"And it's my duty to make you happy."

"You do that whenever you stand by my side", he said. He held her chin and pulled her in for a kiss. Almost as if he was water and she was dying of thirst, Akemi crawled and clung to him. He flipped her onto her back and went in for the next kiss. Her hands balled into his shirt, pulling it up.

"Sessh", she whispered. He rose to take off his shirt knowing exactly what she wanted. Her fingers traced over the sculpted muscles and defined markings of his body. When his hands traveled up her shirt, she shivered in anticipation. She too relieved herself of her shirt.

"Shall we continue what we were interrupted in the other night", he growled in her ear.

"Well that all depends", she began. "Do you want to start from the top or just pick up?"

"Which would please you most?"

"Don't know, surprise me."

He reached between Akemi's breasts and undid the clasp. Latching on to a nipple, he began to nip at it. Akemi bit her lower lip as she twisted her fingers in locks of his hair. The sound of her zipper was heard in the room. Sesshomaru's hand made its way inside and Akemi gasped. She arched her back forward.

He rubbed at her private pearl and slipped his fingers inside of her. She groaned and closed her eyes. She could definitely feel it. Oh God, she could feel it and it felt good, but it wasn't enough. There was friction with his hand and her jeans and the simple fact that his penis was still in his pants and not inside her.

"Sessh", she moaned out. "Sessh, don't do this. Don't tease me!" Moving to her neck, Sesshomaru obeyed her calls. Removing her jeans he attacked her neck.

She kicked them off, providing as much aid as possible. She just wanted them to be gone. She then reached for his belt and began assisting in removing his pants. She wasn't too hurried to make it a desperate attempt but she was quick enough to let him know she was done waiting.

Sesshomaru grabbed her legs and pulled her closer to him. Placing himself at her entrance his eyes flashed red before returning to gold. He smirked and kissed her slowly. The kiss left her breathless as it trailed down her neck to her collar bone. His tip rubbed against her entrance and she groaned at it.

"Sessh stop –

Before she could finish he shoved in causing her to yelp. But he didn't stop there. Pumping into her, he could feel her nails dig into his shoulder blades. Her ankles connected tightly around his waist causing her heels to burrow into the small of his back. She was hanging on for dear life and not letting go.

"Oh my God, Sesshomaru", she cried out.

"No more hiding", he said.

"No… no more hiding…"

"No more running."

"No more… running. No more running."

It wasn't long before she came. Usually she wouldn't come to her end so quickly but because she was doing this for the first time in four months, her senses were on top notch. She didn't care what anyone said but that was the best fifteen minutes of her life right now.

"More", she whispered sweaty and out of breath.

"Is that so?"

"It's very so", she said. "We're going to be going multiple times a night. You said you'd make it up to me so you're gonna. Don't ever do this to me again!"

He chuckled and sat up. "Turn around."

"On one condition", she said sitting up.

"Which is?"

"Impregnate me, damn it!"

* * *

OH! There we go! Sorry peeps, but that was the end. Yeah I know, very amusing and conflicting but it's okay. It's just a reflection of my life! Well… not the story but the amusing confliction thing. My life is nothing but a conflicting joke, is what I'm saying.

Anyway, sorry for not updating stories. Shit went down in my life. First, I turned a certain age on my birthday, and third my heart has been filled with so much joy now that I have a new person in my life. He takes up a lot of my time, honestly, and I kind of like it. It's nice to have a guy who stares at you with a small smile on your face and say, "I'm just looking at how beautiful you are." He makes me so happy, and I need that because this depression shit has been trying to kill me since junior high. I finally have the upper hand.

Not only that bullshit – haha, yeah right – but I've been writing other shit. I've started writing stories chapter by chapter before posting anything. My new idea is I'll finish the story first then start posting regularly every week. But for that to happen I first have to finish this story and I first have to finish the stories I already have. So, until then, toodles and enjoy anything I shoot at you. I love you guys and please leave reviews. I like those…


	27. They're Here!

Disclaimers!

* * *

To Jackiezedkiler: Ha! He smells bullshit… That's a good one. I'm glad you like the chapter. I wasn't positive about it. Maybe one day, Totosai will look at Akemi with a proud smirk after she rips him a new one for once. We don't know…

To Youkai55: I am so glad that I did you justice. All I really did was write based from the person I have been speaking to since the beginning of the story. I was a bit worried at first but once I started writing I realized that your character kind of spoke just like you.

 **More review responses at the end.**

* * *

Previously

I spent all day and night training with Totosai and Myoga. When it was time to attend the party, I was sore to hell. I was tired, I was sore, and I was not in the mood for partying, but apparently, I had to. The first get-together was a ball for me and Kagome to meet world officials. Then we'd continue to have a large bridal party for all the brides.

When I walk in, things weren't too bad. I even started talking with a nice guy named Jeff. Then, Inuyasha and Kagome appeared and Inuyasha said what I was doing was wrong. That pissed me off. How do you expect me to not talk to guys if I am told to mingle with world officials who are – get this – guys? But who cares, I still talked to Jeff who turned out to be helpful and insightful. Great guy. But all goes to hell when I see Kimi, or more like she sees me. Shit went down quietly, but it went down. Threats were thrown, my blood pressure raised, and Sesshomaru has yet to return.

I just want all of this to end. How am I supposed to happy to get married with this shit going on?

* * *

The Hunted

Chapter Twenty-Seven  
They're Here!

* * *

What do you mean she was talking with another man? What were you doing? Aren't you supposed to be keeping an eye on her? Why didn't you stop this?"

Inuyasha sat back and rubbed his temples as her dealt with the yelling and cursing of his older brother. He did not sign up for this shit! First, he deals with Akemi's bitching, now, he has to deal with Sesshomaru's too?

"If you feel like I'm doing such a horrible job the how about you grow some nuts and deal with your woman yourself like you are supposed to do!"

"I beg your pardon…"

Groaning, Inuyasha dragged his hand down his face. "You know what I mean, Sessh."

"I don't believe I do."

"Alright", Inuyasha said with a nod as he sat up in his seat. "Then listen to me as I explain this to your dumb founded ass. You want to make sure Akemi is doing well. You want her protected. You want men to stay away from her. Where are you, though?

"Inuyasha, you know –

"Yeah, yeah what the fuck ever! That's a bunch of bullshit! Or did you forget that I have a mate too! I have to protect my own woman, keep her happy! I can't be doing that for both Kagome and Akemi. It's not my job. I'm supposed to keep an eye on you girl, not take over duties as her mate. I can't fucking do everything for you, Sesshomaru, and do so again for myself! I can't do everything for you and turn around and try to keep my shit in order!"

"What you are suggesting, Inuyasha, I can't do, and you know that."

"Cut the crap! I think you are just afraid to come back and face her. Yeah, she'll be happy, ecstatic ever, but she'll also rip you a new one!"

"Preposterous", Sesshomaru spat. "To think you'd believe that I'd be afraid of anything –

"Then why aren't you here? Dealing with your beast has never been this complicated for you. Admit is, Sesshomaru, you've pissed off Akemi and you're afraid to deal with her and her consequences! You left her and didn't leave an explanation as to why. You've could've but you didn't want to. Frankly, I'm tired of taking your side. Akemi is too great of a person for this –

"I know that!"

"She's also too fucking scary of a person. So, if it's going to cause her to chew my ass out for your fucking actions then I'm done! She's not happy right now, and she's stressed out. I don't like seeing her like this and I know you hate _knowing_ she's in bad shape. Stop using your beast as an excuse and handle your business. She's planning a wedding with a missing fiancé, she has a crazy mother-in-law trying to get to her, she's worried about you, and she has a kid asking about her missing father… I mean what the hell! The longer you hide out the more I'm going to believe that your story is bullshit. It'd take you two days tops to deal with your beast. You've been gone for longer than a week. I don't even take that long. So, if you're having that much trouble with your beast it's because you're allowing him to take control so you can have an excuse to not come back. Get your shit together and come get your woman back before you cause some serious damage."

"I –

Sesshomaru sighed out and closed his mouth. He wanted to say something else. He wanted to fight and argued with his brother but… he couldn't. Sesshomaru is a man of integrity and to fight with someone over a matter when they are right is not part of his values. You hear correct. Inuyasha is right. He was making excuses and Sesshomaru couldn't argue with truth. He was hiding. He was avoiding Akemi and he is wrong for it. One little slip up – which isn't even that big of a deal – and he runs. One mistake and he allow his beast control.

"I'll see what I can do."

* * *

I growled out as Totosai dodged every swing I sent his way. If I couldn't get him then how in the hell am I supposed to take down anyone else?

"Um, pardon me milady", Myoga mumbled out as he stopped reading from a passage aloud for me. "Ms. Carla's wedding is tonight. Don't you believe it's time you call it a day?"

I gasped as I avoided the blade of a katana coming towards my fare. I could feel the crack in my back from how far I went back.

"No", I grunted out. "I can't. I have no idea when Kimi will attack. I know she will."

"Uh y-yes but… knowing Lady Kimi… um, she'd not attack um… violently herself. She's isn't one to do the fighting but order it."

"If the girl wants to train, Myoga, allow her to."

"Hey" I snapped. I took several steps back and stared at the two with accusing glares. "Would you two quit? You're distracting when you're doing anything else other than what you normally do. So… Myoga read and Totosai, fight!"

"Lady Akemi, the wedding is only in a couple of hours. You're the maid of honor!"

I growled out once more as Totosai continued to train me in dealing with my katana and Myoga tried to reason with me.

"I don't understand why they all chose me at the maid of honor! Like I don't have more important things to do!"

"Milady, these women chose you because they believe that you will support them and be there when they need you the most. They choose you because you are a trustworthy friend." I sighed out as I kicked in Totosai's calf and he fell to the ground. "Once upon a time, Akemi, helping your friends, family, and people you care about was one of the most important things to do. What happened?"

I stared down at a heaving breathing Totosai and cleared my throat. I swung the sword and flipped my hair back before looking to Myoga. "I'll tell you what happened… I was loaded with stress and bullshit along with having my life threatened."

"So, pushing away your friend is the answer to all of your problems? Don't change because everything else is. You'll lose yourself if you do, along with the people you care about."

"I'm not going to lose myself! Why the fuck is everyone saying that?"

"Perhaps it's because we all see the same thing happening. You are already changing." I turned and saw Inutaisho walk in. "Those violet eyes of yours held a different source of determination when we first met."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying when you first got here your mind was on everyone else and what good you can do for that around you. Now it's different. Seeing the circumstances, I do understand. Your life threatened, but even back them, Akemi, you were on the brink of death. Now it's all about your problems. You've lost sight of your goals because of a few personal mishaps. Back then you nearly died but you still fought for people's rights and when we tried to stop you, you fought us! As of now, you've dropped the people and you've raised up your own problems. If you haven't seen it by now, then open your eyes! Kimi is trying to blind you. Once you've been blinded you'll become defenseless. You're letting her win though you are trying to destroy her."

"I'm letting her win", I croaked incredulously. "I'm trying to prevent that!"

"She's getting into your head just like she did with Sesshomaru. If this continues… then it's most likely she'll succeed. All of this that you are doing is unnecessary."

"Oh really, this is unnecessary? I'm doing this because of you! You and your wife are the ones who think I should train! I never asked for this!"

"We're training you, so you can defend yourself, not go to war. We're teaching you, so you can know both our and your own history. Planning to defeat Kimi and cut off your relationships, we never told you to do that. We told you to avoid the woman; it was you who insisted on getting close with her. You don't have to do this."

I sighed and closed my eyes. My hands gripped tightly to my katana and I swallowed deeply. "I know… but something is telling me that I have to. I don't know what it is but… I can't ignore it. I don't know what to do anymore. Following my gut is the only thing that seems right."

Inutaisho nodded and placed his hand on my shoulder. "I understand, Akemi. Things aren't easy right now. So, because I empathize your situation, I'll tell you what to do. Right now, your friend is preparing to marry. You're her maid of honor. You must be there for her. So, go, now."

Nodding, I threw my katana down and ran my hands through my hair with a deep and final sigh. "You're right. I must be there for my girls. Thanks, Taisho."

"It's my pleasure."

As I prepared to leave, Myoga sighed out in relief. Inutaisho nodded ad Totosai excused me and I was allowed to leave. I went to my room and showered and washed my hair. Then I was escorted to where the bride and bride's maids were held.

"Akemi! Oh, I'm so glad you're here. Though maybe with everything going on you couldn't make it. How are you doing?"

I sighed out and hugged Carla. She was still thinking about me. And here I was willing to not even care.

"Don't you worry about any of that, okay? Today is your day! You're getting married! So… let's get you ready. It'll be perfect."

"Thanks Akemi", Carla said with tears in her eyes. "That's why you're MOD!"

Seeing as I came a bit late, all the girls were half way through the process of being ready for the wedding. The only thing done about me was that I was cleaned. With that being said, they had to rush me through hair and makeup. It was glorious… really.

The entire time I had to reassure Carla that everything would go fine. She wasn't worried about much other than embarrassing herself. Like, what if she tripped and fell? What if her heel broke? What if her dress ripped?

It was all kind of… adorable!

"Carla, honey, shut the fuck up and listen to me", I said as I held her hands. She went silent and her face slack. "It's funny… none of us knew the was coming." I turned to the girls and smiled. "Months ago, we loathed the yokai and what they were doing to us. Now we're on their sides, marrying them." I looked to the floor as it hit me. "It only takes a few events and a little time to change our views and mindsets, huh?"

"Had some kind of epiphany, didn't you", Kagome said with a smirk.

"I did, but fuck it. It doesn't matter." I turned to Carla and placed my hands on my hips. "Turn and look at the mirror, please." She did so, and I smiled. "Look at the beautiful woman you have become. This guy loves you… for some odd reason." We all laughed as she shoved my arm. "No but seriously, he does. The only thing he'll think about is you. I think it's only fair to say you should be thinking about him too. If he only has your attention and you his then nothing else will matter. Everything else is symbolism or just for show. You and him… that's all that matters. It's the only real thing here."

"You're right", Carla said. "It's only me and him. That's it. Thanks Akemi."

"You got it! It was nothing, though…"

"But it's not", she laughed out through her tears. "You're here for me after all the crap you've gone through and still going through. Thank you."

"Well, you've been a good enough friend. I'd say you deserve it. "Kagome pushed me as we all laughed and waited for our signal to start the wedding.

Carla began pacing around the room barefoot, but I sat her down in my seat and stood beside the door. When it opened, she stood to her feet once more and screamed.

"Daddy!"

"Oh, baby girl, I missed you!"

She ran up to him and he caught her, spinning around. We were all on our feet with jaws dropped to the floor.

"When the hell did this happen…" I muttered in shock.

"Daddy, what are you doing here?"

"To walk my daughter down the aisle, of course. The parents of this year's honorees got wind of the accords being moved into place. They said that the queen asked for the families of the soon to be brides to arrive."

Carla looked to me as Kagome elbowed my side. "You did it, Kemi", Kagome whispered.

"Well I – uh… um – eh? I… didn't do anything... much."

"I owe you so much. If it weren't for you, I'd miss her big day." He looked down to Carla who sported the hugest grin I have ever seen. "Baby, I just want to know one thing. Is this really what you want? Does he make you happy? You've been gone for only a couple of months, that's a bit fast. They aren't forcing you girls into this, are they?"

"No, daddy. This is real. I know it may be hard to believe but… it's destiny. We are meant to be together. I felt it the first time I saw him… before I tied him up and held him hostage", she laughed out a bit.

He laughed out and hugged her once more. "Oh Akemi, thank you."

"It's nothing, honestly. I just wanted to see all my family together again knowing we all wanted the same thing. So, I worked for it. We all did. I didn't do it alone."

"Well I still thank you anyway."

"It was an honor", I said with a smile. "So, I'm guessing you're the sign for getting the show on the road."

"I am", Carla's dad said as he held his daughter close. "Shall we, girls?"

"We shall", Kagome said.

We all walked out of the dressing room following Carla and her father. I didn't get far when I was pulled to the side. I stare at Eliza's red puffy eyes and frown.

"Liza… what's the matter?"

"If her parents are here then that means mine are too, right? My dad will walk me down the aisle?"

I smiled and released a sigh. "Sounds about right to me."

"Oh man… Akemi, you're the best!"

"You guys give me way too much credit."

Eliza laughed and shook her head. "Well you don't give yourself enough."

I snorted, and we hooked our arms and walked forward. We witness the groom walk down and take his place. Waiting for the chance to walk with the groomsmen, I didn't see Inuyasha and I most certainly didn't see Sesshomaru. They were all Axel's vampire friends. His best man, my walking partner, was James. He was a good-looking guy, but his eyes are orange. Liza was partnered with her future husband, of course, and Kagome was with Carter, a yellow eyed vamp.

"James, nice to meet you."

"Akemi", I said offering my hand. "Same. Um… how long have you known Axel?"

"Best friends since middle school. What about you and the bride?"

"Oh… we've known each other for a while but… we became friends over the hunt."

"So, in other words…"

"They – as in Carla and Eliza – didn't like me before."

"But you're all of their maid-of-honor?"

"Traumatic experiences bring people together in ways you wouldn't believe", I laughed out.

"I guess so", he chuckled.

"Lady Akemi, James, it's your turn to walk."

"Well, may I milady?"

"You may", I said accepting his arm.

We made good and steady steps and wore happy faces, proud to be a part of the amazing event. The wedding didn't last too long, and I'd lie if I'd say I didn't spare a tear or two. I was seriously happy for her. From the looks of it, she was over joyed. And to think she's only known this guy for two months. It's crazy, really. It has me wandering how her parents truly feel about the situation. I mean their daughter was taken to me married off. I think they are just happy to be in her life again.

The reception was nice, but it didn't last as long either. For one, the wedding wasn't too big. It was grand but… not a lot of people. Also, things had to be swapped out for the next wedding. There was no way Izayoi would have all of our weddings looking identical. She said it was insulting to even suggest it.

"Congrats Carla", I said as the two newly weds began to leave. I look to Rin as she continued to toss flower petals all around. She took her job seriously.

I've been neglecting her. It's felt like I haven't really seen her. Though I see her when I wake and when I sleep, we haven't shared much time in between. What kind of mother am I? And to so such a thing when her father is nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Rin! You did a great job with your duty as flower girl."

"Thank you, Akemi! I really like to play with the flowers. Do you think Lord Sesshomaru would be proud?"

I blinked and for a second my smile faltered. But… I couldn't do that in front of her. "He'd be very proud", I said replacing my smile. I must pretend that hearing his name doesn't affect me. Rin thinks he's gone handling business as a prince. I wish I could say that I know the entire truth to his absence but… we all know how that is going.

"When will he be back again", Rin asked with a tilt of her head. She looked at me with those big doughy eyes. He innocence was the only thing keeping me from crying. "I really miss him."

"Me too, honey", I whispered as I caressed her cheek and grabbed her hand. "Me too. So… did you have fun today?"

"Yes! I ate a lot of cake!"

"Oh dear", I mumbled. "I hope the walls are prepped. You'll be bouncing off them all night." I watched as she giggled and hopped along instead of walking. Then is when I noticed something off. "Rin, where is Timber?"

"Timber hurt his arm so he's at the doctors."

"Well, how did he hurt his arm?"

"He was sliding down the rail on the stairs. Poor Timber didn't listen."

I looked down at her and gave a snort. We all know who had Timber on the rails… "Well I hope he heals nicely. We don't want him to miss all of the weddings, am I right?"

"That's right", Rin squeaked out. "So, what will we do now, Akemi?"

"How about we go back to our room and have a little fun? We can watch movies, play a few games… Just the two of us! What do you say about that?"

"I like it!"

"Great", I laughed out.

"Oh-oh-ooooh! Princess, guess what!"

"What?"

"No, you have to guess!"

"Oh brother", I mumbled as I tilted my head to the side. "Um… did the hop-scotchers try to nibble off your toes again?"

"No", she said with a serious frown. "Timber scared them off last time, but now that he's not in line of duty I have to keep an eye out for them…" She turned to look around as if inspecting the area. "Remember to be brave. They can smell your fear."

"Oh right", I said with a serious face and a nod. "So, about this thing you were telling me about?"

"Oh! I met a new friend. His name is Shippou and he was the ring bearer. He's really nice and he looks like a baby fox."

"Was that the kid you were running around with? He had red hair?"

"Yes. We ate cake together! He said he knows uncle Inuyasha."

"Uncle… Inuyasha…?"

"Yeah, he told me I can call him that. He's really nice, Akemi. But I don't like when he chases me to give me tickles. I can't breathe when he does that!"

"I'll make sure to tell him to not be so harsh with the tickles next time, okay?"

"Thank you!"

"Akemi?"

Both Rin and I stopped at the turn of the hall. Down the hall at the end was our bedroom. My heart stopped as I saw who was standing in front of the door. A deep frown takes over my face as I held Rin's hand tight.

"Don't move, Rin", I said as I feel her move a step.

"That is uncalled –

"Look who shows up for the party", I hissed.

"I wasn't expecting this as a welcome."

"You're right. That was rude and the wrong way to address you. Perhaps I should have kept my mouth shut and let my fist do the talking."

"Akemi please –

"No", I snapped. My eyes blinked rapidly as tried to hold back the tears. "God damn it all to hell, why would you leave like that without telling me anything? Do you know how much I worried about you? How much I missed you, and Rin too? So much happened when you were gone and all I wanted to do was go to you, but you weren't here! What do you have to say for yourself, Sesshomaru?"

"Akemi, I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted", Rin said. She then snatched from me and ran to him. "Lord Sesshomaru, don't ever do that again! Next time, take us with you please. I really missed you."

"I missed you too, Rin." I watched as he held her tightly to his chest and planted his nose in her neck. His eyes screwed shut as he tried to assess the situation. Rin is part of his pack, the youngest person. His daughter, yet he left her for too long. It hurt him. He then released her, placing her on her feet. He looked to me, regret in his eyes.

I released a huge breath as I turned away and folded my arms. "If you think I'm going to forgive you so easily then you got me several types of fucked up. I'm not Rin."

"Yes… but you are my mate."

"Didn't feel like it."

"I love you."

"Didn't catch that either. You need to find a better way of expressing your feelings."

He rolled his eyes and looked down to the marble tile we stood on. "So, you are truly that upset with me."

"Upset can't even compare to how I feel right now, nor could pissed off, livid, or anything else for the matter. I can't even put how I feel into words."

"But you wanted me more than you want to push me away", he mumbled.

I wiped away my tears and sniffed. "Damn you…" I ran to him, nearly sending him crashing through the door. I buried my face in his chest. Feeling him pulling me in further was like a drink of water in the hottest part of the Sahara after days of thirst. It felt remarkable. I just wanted to fall to my knees because my legs were so weak. What kind of withdrawal was I going through?

"I missed you so much, Akemi."

"Then don't ever leave me like that again, you asshole. I could kill you for doing so a stupid thing."

"I know. It was foolish of me."

"At least you know now too."

* * *

Hi guys! I'm back! Look… I'm so sorry. It took me like what… two months to finally give you this chapter? I'm so very sorry. I found myself with a lot less time on my hands. I couldn't push myself to write. I mean technically I already had the chapter written. The problem was that it was written in my notebook and not on my laptop. I have been writing in my notebook when I'm away from my laptop. It kills me to type it all in the document form. It's boring and tiring to look, type, look, type and so on and so fourth. I prefer writing off the dome, not copying from my notebook. But here I am with the chapter. I'm going to try to continue with the usual schedule but no promises.

Between the time I last update, I released a birthday special for my b-day, and now I received a lot of reviews. So many reviews that I didn't want to type them up top because there was so many. Most of them came from on person, but who cares. I'm going to respond to them now.

jackiezedkiler chapter 26 . Nov 22

Dang girl I completely understand and this chapter had me growing at my mother when she demanded me to do this for her!

~ I'm so glad you understand what's going on. I'm even happier that you still stayed with me through my long absence. I love you so much!

TheRiceBall93 chapter 5 . Nov 23

I love the Darkest Powers series so much! Oh god I've read so many fanfictions about Chloe and Derek, about as many as I have about Inuyasha and Kagome. Great books, love them! I had a feeling it was the series that was her favourite from the start of the fanfiction. Great story so far!

~ I know right, me too! It's the only series I can read over and over again without getting bored with it. It's truly magical! I haven't gotten the chance to read the fanfics but I might just start, ya know? I'm glad you like the story.

TheRiceBall93 chapter 8 . Nov 23

Damn son that poison is a real bitch aint it? I hope they treat her while she's out since there's no way in hell they would ever get to her while conscious!

~ I know right, poison these days!

TheRiceBall93 chapter 9 . Nov 23

Oh I hope she wakes up! This is just too much. I mean, I know int he show Sesshomaru has a thing for Rin being protective and all but I really like Akemi as a character, I hope she gets better soon! Also those damn sex dreams can be a killer sometimes, specially when the guy is so damn hot!

~ Oh honey, you don't even know half of it. I mean… hehe… it's not like I have the um… wet dreams myself, right?

TheRiceBall93 chapter 10 . Nov 23

Is it bad that I was hoping that it would be something other than love that would bring her out of her coma? That's always how it is so I was hoping it would be something different but oh well. It's always the greatest strength after all. Great chapter, I"m glad she's finally back though! A month is a hell of a long time to be out cold...

~ True love always beats all odd! No, honestly, I get it. It does get boring after awhile but I couldn't think of anything else. So… love it is, right? And yes… a month is a very long time to be asleep.

TheRiceBall93 chapter 12 . Nov 23

THEY ARE ADORABLE AH I LOVE IT. But I searched for this hoping it was about InuxKag and was pleased to enjoy this so much more than I thought! Perfect, love it! Will definitely follow indefinitely :)

~ Don't you just love the adorableness in life? I know I do! I know what you're talking about. I tend to disappoint a lot of people with it not being InuXKag. I mean technically it is but they are just not the main characters. Don't kill me, but sometimes it gets boring reading about the same pair all of the time. Yeah, it is Inuyasha but… there are other characters to give credit to. It's not ony Inuyasha and Kagome in the anime.

TheRiceBall93 chapter 13 . Nov 24

I loved the Q and A! I hope you continue it throughout the rest of the story. Also, I was going to ask you this last chapter but the little girl Sesshomaru mentioned is Rin isn't it? Ah I'll be so happy if she comes into the story!

~ Thanks! I like the Q&A too. I had someone tell me to stop writing it, but I couldn't when it turned out to be such a huge part of the chapters that people loved. No, didn't get many questions but I got enough, ya know?

TheRiceBall93 chapter 14 . Nov 24

I was wondering where she was too! Although, she wasn't really a huge part of the series in general I do remember seeing her and damn was she unpleasant! I hope you have her come to the weddings or something. That would be hilarious XD

~ Yeah, honestly, I wasn't going to include her at all until Jackie asked where she was. It gave me the perfect opportunity to create a villain other than Naraku. Like I said, using the same characters over and, over again can be a bit boring. It's always either Naraku or Kikyou or both together. We have other characters to work with, people!

TheRiceBall93 chapter 17 . Nov 24

Rin is freaking adorable, I love how you wrote her into this story. Also I never really trusted Sesshomaru's mother...Kimi seems super devious and unwanted...so I'm happy that she hasn't been in this chapter :P

~ Thanks! I honestly based Rin off my niece and the kids I work with because I work in a daycare. I love kids! And… I don't think anyone trusted Kimi all to begin with, so…

TheRiceBall93 chapter 20 . Nov 24

WHERE DID HE GO WHAT DID THEY DO TO HIM AFTER HE LOST IT AHHHHHHH

~ Oh, um… simple answer really…. He uh… he disappeared. Like magic!

TheRiceBall93 chapter 26 . Nov 27

Great one shot! Loved it. Very hot at the end. I can't wait until the story itself is updated though, it's a great one!

~ Glad you liked it. It took a year to get that shits out. And here's what you asked for. I hoped you enjoyed.

Now that I'm done with that I'd like to thank TheRiceBall93 for the many reviews. It made me as happy as a joyful pixie! It also pushed me to get this damn chapter out. So, thank you very much. Until next time my Tomb Raiders! Love ya to pieces!


	28. My Joy is Evident

Disclaimers!

* * *

To Jackiezedkiler: Oh, you're welcome. It was my pleasure to give you some kind of relief while shopping with your mom. I know the pain you suffer from. When my mom goes grocery shopping we had to visit five stores all in one day. We're out all day, bro, we even have to take lunch and snack breaks. It's dreadful. Oh and… Akemi is emotional is all.

To TheRiceBall93: There's no wrong in getting carried away. I, personally loved it. It made me happy. And I get it, I want them to mate too. Shit… do you know how hard it is to not hurry up and write such a steamy scene with THE Sesshomaru? I nearly die every chapter, but I have to build anticipation, ya know? I gotta leave you begging for the shits!

To Youkai55: Aren't we all glad Akemi had that realization? And you might as well stop now; Akemi will never watch her mouth. Wait… what question did I miss? I'm sorry!

To . : OOOH, new reader! YUSH! I'm glad you're here and I'm ever happier that you like it! But tell me… what is the love-hate about? I love the drama of it all! I promise I won't spite you; I just want to know so I can make things better. Is it because of the OC, and how it's not predominately Inu/Kag? I get that all the time and I hear the cries for help. I'll do a Inu/Kag soon, but of course it will have Kemi in it. Duh! I love you, and thanks for joining "The Hunted" fandom! And I'll get right to giving you more to read!

* * *

Previously

It's the day of Carla's wedding. I was tempted to not show up on time if even at all, but… Inutaisho wasn't having it, neither was Myoga. They nagged and nagged until I finally caved and headed over to the bridal party to get ready. I'm glad they did nag me.

Seeing Carla all dressed up and beautiful then hearing that her worries were directed towards me because of my problems had me set straight. I was kinda being selfish. There I was thinking of myself when she was thinking of me on her big day! What kind of friend was I being? Then her father showed up and everything went along perfect. She had her dad walk her down the aisle. The ceremony was beautiful. The reception was short but fun. I found myself extremely happy because of Carla.

But even though all of that happened… I can't say that it was the true root to my joy. Sesshomaru finally returned. Now I can say, I'm all better. Maybe…

* * *

The Hunted

Chapter Twenty-Eight  
My "Joy" is Evident

* * *

"Glad to see you back", mumbled Inuyasha as he took place beside his older brother walking through the halls.

"Hn", grunted Sesshomaru as his grip tightened on one of two of the katanas he carried.

Inuyasha paid him a glance and frown. "Well fuck, let me rephrase that. Yay, the asshole, douchebag is back. Insert Sarcasm Here!" Inuyasha snorted with a shake of his head as he chose to walk ahead of Sesshomaru to leave. "Geez, seeing as I did a lot for you, you'd show little more gratitude."

"Wait." Before Inuyasha could wander too far, Sesshomaru grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back. "You are right… I apologize."

"What", Inuyasha coughed out. "I… am…? You are?!"

"Yes and… yes", Sesshomaru sighed as he dragged his hand down his face. "Akemi isn't speaking with me."

"Really…? No shit, Sherlock! Aren't you a fucking genius… What the hell did you expect from _Akemi_?"

"Last night," Sesshomaru began, ignoring his brother's childish remark, "we were fine. We communicated. We spent time together with Rin in their room. We all slept in the same bed together, peacefully. When we awoke this morning, everything was different. She hasn't aid a word to me since last night."

"Dude, you're lucky it's only the silent treatment", Inuyasha reasoned. "You left without saying a damn thing as to why!"

"She's giving me the silent treatment and now Rin is following her lead. Neither are speaking to me."

"That bad huh", Inuyasha muttered. "I'm sorry, man. I wish I knew what to do but… this is _Akemi_ we're talking about. Once her mind is set… it's set! You should've known that she wouldn't let you off _that_ easy! Maybe she was only lenient last night because she really missed you and because she didn't want to explode in front of Rin. I don't know. But honest to God truth, I think she is still letting you off easy. It could be worse."

"This is not the worst?"

"Oh, believe me, when you were gone, I've seen the worst she could do. She's learning a lot from the training. I mean she was already a badass before but now… she takes even less shit than before. And Akemi didn't take any source of bullshit, hence the reason we were tied in enchanted rope in front of our dad, the fucking king. That is like the hugest blow to a man's ego, but she gave no fucks! And you're asking if the silent treatment is the worst?"

Sesshomaru growled in frustration. Though he hates to admit it… again, his brother was right. Akemi can do much worse as further punishment. He only wished Inuyasha didn't have to explain in such a vulgar manner.

"Wait, you said training. Is she still participating in Totosai and Myoga's lessons?"

"Where do you think she is now? No one can get her to change her mind! Lately, after what happened with you mother, she's been really determined."

"Stubborn as always", Sesshomaru growled a he treaded off in that direction.

"I hope they keep their shit together for tomorrow", Inuyasha grumbled.

"Princess Akemi… why aren't we talking to Lord Sesshomaru?"

"WH-what", I mumbled with a frown. I looked up from the book I was reading in the study.

Inutaisho thought, since yesterday, it'd be wise that I wouldn't train in combat but study with Myoga only. He wants me to enjoy the festivities the events have to offer without the pains of training. With that being said, I brought Rin along. So, she's sitting beside me drawing and what not…

"Sweetheart, no one said that you couldn't talk to Sesshomaru."

"But you aren't doing it, so I thought I should do the same."

I looked down to her and arched a brow. Slowly I sighed out and rubbed my eyes. "You got the serious case of "monkey-see-monkey-dos", kid. Geez, children really are sponges. Ya just suck everything up into that little head of yours." Rin gave me a funny look and I groaned. "You can talk to him if you want. You don't have to do everything I do. No one, can stop you from talking Sesshomaru."

"Then why aren't you talking to him?"

"I'm… not happy with him right now."

"Why not? What happened?"

"Rin –

"Did you get into a fight, again?"

"Again? Wait, Rin how do you –

"You aren't supposed to fight. You aren't even married yet!"

"Well I – um… Rin, we – I quickly shut my mouth after my attempt. I just couldn't find the right words to say. I looked to Myoga who appeared once he heard Rin. He raised his brows and smirked before walking away. Apparently, I'm on my own with this one. Smart kid…

"Rin, Sesshomaru and I aren't fighting… not really… Hu just did something that hurt my feelings."

"Like what?"

I sighed out and cleared my throat. I hand went to my hair and scratched a bit as I tried to think of the right way to explain this without making Sesshomaru look horrible. "You see… when he left… he didn't tell me where he was going or that he was leaving at all. Because of that, I was worried. And he didn't talk to me either. The entire I worried about him and I missed him. And I know you did too… The fact that he did that hurt my feelings."

"Then why not just tell him?"

"I usually do. I always talk to him and tell him how I feel but it feels like he doesn't listen to me. He just does what he wants." I frowned and looked down to the book I was reading. Why am I talking to her about this? She's a child, _our_ child! She isn't the right person to speak to on this situation. It could cause many problems and a rift between her and Sesshomaru. "Rin, look, everything will be –

"I think you should try again, Princess."

"Wh-what?"

"Try again! Maybe Lord Sesshomaru will listen this time. I think he sees that you are hurt. Maybe he'll listen."

"Rin", I laughed out. "What are you trying to do here? How do you know all of this?"

"I just want us to be a happy family. I want a mommy and daddy who love each other. If you can love each other, then you can love me."

"Rin, Sesshomaru and I do love each other, and we love you as well."

"Then please, start talking to each other again."

"Uh…" I winced out and looked to the side. I wanted to do this for Rin, really, I do, but I also must stay true to what I believe in. And I believe that I can't let Sesshomaru off that easy. I practically threw myself – wait no, I _did_ throw myself at him last night. I was filled with emotion and I was just glad to see him. I couldn't control myself! But now that I have my head screwed on tight, I must make sure I do things the way they are supposed to be done. Sesshomaru must know that what he did was wrong. He must know that in order for anything to work right he has to be able to come to me, not run away! Team work makes the dream work, yet… he wasn't putting in any sort of team effort. He just ran… without any word.

The thing is… how do I explain that to a child?

Before anything else occurred, the doors to the study opened and Sesshomaru walked inside. I swallowed deeply and bit my lower lip. Did I forget to mention that another reason why I threw myself at him is because there is an undeniable urge to fucking jump this man's bones? I did? Fuck, well yeah… I want to do bad girl things to him.

"Akemi, I need to speak with you."

I cleared my throat and rotated in my seat towards Rin. "Sweetheart, how about you give me and Sesshomaru some time alone. Ask one of the guards to escort you to the doctor to get Timber back, okay?"

"Okay!" She jumped down from her seat and disappeared behind the tall wooden table. She jumped up and snatched her drawing off and raced to the door. She looked up to Sesshomaru and grinned big before handing it to him. "For you!"

I watched the entire thing take place. I watched how Rin gave a goofy smile and how Sesshomaru's eyes shone bright at hearing her speak to him.

"Thank Rin, your work is extraordinary."

Rin's face blushed but lit up, no less. She the raced out the door and grabbed a guard's hand. "Oh please, my knight in shining armor, we must find Timber!"

The doors closed softly after, cutting us off from any other silly conversation perused to have with the guards. Sesshomaru looked towards me and I shivered. To play it off, I shuffled uncomfortably. It didn't work much, if you want to know. I quickly cleared my throat and looked down to the books I was reading before I was interrupted. That was a lost cause to because there is no concentrating with Sesshomaru's eyes penetrating me like they always do.

"I see Rin is speaking to me once more."

I sighed out and moved my hair behind my ear. _The… emperor's fight… paled in comparison to the great… the great…_ What does great mean again? And who in the hell was the emperor?

"Does that mean you are ending this charade as well?"

"Fuck… where did that book go about my ancestors fighting style? If Toto won't train me I should at least study if not practice."

"Akemi, are you still ignoring my presence?"

"Maybe then… I can practice on my own."

"And about this training, I don't approve of it."

Lifting a book over my head, I froze. Slowly my eyes move from the chaos of the table to Sesshomaru who was now standing before said table. "What the fuck did you just say to me?"

"I don't approve –

"No, I heard what you said", I spat. "I'm just trying to figure out whether or not you remember who the hell you're talking to. Perhaps, maybe because you are prince, you forgot that I'm not one of your royal subject, _Lord Sesshomaru_. I mean, like seriously? You come back from only heavens knows where and tell me what to fucking do. What kind of shittery are you trying to run here?"

"Sh-shittery?"

"Yes, as in the same as fuckery. It is the same as a bakery or a factory, but it's of the production of bullshit that's coming from you mouth right now. And for fuckery, the production of fucked up mess you spew."

"Akemi, you're –

"My what? First things first, you basically ignore and avoid me because you can't handle the urge to touch me. I get that you are trying to respect my honor and aid in keeping the promise that I made with my parents, but do you not realize that you are hurting me too? You will be my husband; there's nothing in this world that is going to change that! So honestly, we're not breaking any promises! Second, you then jump my bones in the city hall of my home town! There's nothing particularly wrong with that except the fact that you didn't finish the fucking jump! Three, after leaving me all hot and bothered, you then leave the with me entirely! And not only did you leave, you didn't say anything about where you were going and why you were leaving!"

"Akemi, I left because –

"Oh, now you want to tell me? Well it sucks to be you because I not done yet", I hissed. "You have both Rin and I missing the hell out of you. How am I supposed to explain to her that you left for no reason or that the reason may be me? Did you know that she thinks that we are incapable of loving her because she believes we don't love each other? She knows about the fights we have! And to wrap it all up in a damn classy bow, you leave! And you have the nerve to come back, pretend like in didn't even happen and tell me what you don't approve of me doing? Newsflash, dumbass, I'm doing all this training to protect myself, because while you were gone, you bitch of a mother decided that it was the best time to strike. She approached me multiple times with shit I never even thought of! And because of have this stupid fucking belief in my head that you are supposed to protect me –

"I will protect you!"

"– because we are destined to be mates, I had no idea what to do or how to defend myself."

"I will protect you, Akemi!"

"Oh really? How am I supposed to believe that? I trusted you before, _Lord Sesshomaru_! And although you said it was for you, it wasn't! Shoot me in the damn head, but I believe it was your selfishness that driven you to such heights."

"You believe me to be selfish?"

"Why did you leave, _Lord Sesshomaru_? Hmm? Explain yourself", I hissed as I folded my arms.

"I left because I –

"I as in you. There it is! Point one for the selfish."

"I couldn't keep myself from touching you. It hurt me –

"Another point making it a total or two. Keep going!"

"It hurt me too much to stay away from you."

"Hey, guess what? Stay away from you was a pain in my ass too! Every time I was near you, when we made physical contact, it was a breath of fresh air. So, the fact that you didn't think about how I wa suffering, what is that a total of three point or two-point-five?"

"This is not a game!"

"But yet you treat me like one!"

"How?"

"By doing what you want with any consideration of how I feel! You are prince, _Lord Sesshomaru_ , next in line for throne. And once I marry you, I'll be in the category too! How the hell are we supposed to rule a fucking empire if you continue to do this? And why, because it's hurting you? Because you want to keep me honorable and respectable by leaving me a virgin until marriage. When you were away, it was a very trying time for me. I was at my lowest! And in the beginning, I was blaming my self for everything that led up to the point. All I wanted was to have your shoulder to cry on, but I couldn't because you left, and it was really you that caused a lot of the stress. And you want me to believe you weren't being selfish."

My eyes burned hotter than ever and I realized that my face was drenched in tears. I also realized that Myoga and Totosai were standing there with books that I was looking for. Books for me to study fighting skills.

"You hurt me, _Lord Sesshomaru_ , you cut me deep, and it is _not_ okay. Not this time. It's going to take more than pretty words and a dream about our love for me to forgive you. And it's not even the fact that you just hurt me, it's the fact that you also hurt Rin too. She won't say or show it because she's a child and she's just happy to have you back, but it's true! And I couldn't be there for her because I had the learn how to do things because you were gone. They weren't gonna start my training this early, but they had to because of how urgent the matter was. So, no, don't you dare get upset over some petty silent treatment and don't you dare come in here telling me of you do and don't approve of because all of this is taking place because of your actions."

"Stop using my title. I know you are only doing this because you are annoyed with me and you want to irritate me while knowing honorifics isn't needed but looked down upon when we are supposed to be on a more intimate level."

"Fuck a horse, _Lord Sesshomaru_. There you go again, telling me what to do like you didn't just pull a fucked up Houdini act!"

"I get that you are upset, but your defiance –

"Oh, got to hell", I screamed as I threw a book at him. I then sped walked out of the study. Immediately the guards surrounded me and followed my every step.

"Where to, Lady Akemi?"

"Anywhere away from him, right now. That sick bastard… And to think I'm marrying him in _two_ days. _Two_!"

* * *

"Are you serious? He gets back and already you two are fighting?"

"Jesus Christ", I groaned out as I rubbed my eyes. "Please don't say it like that. You're beginning to sound a lot like Rin. I mean… I told her I'd try to talk to him and not fight. I was gonna hear him out, honestly! But then he came out with all the bullshit on what he doesn't approve of me doing. Who the hell does he think he is, my father?"

"He does realize that you do need to learn to protect yourself in case of certain situations like the one you're in now, right", Eliza questioned as they worked on her hair.

"Maybe he's only thinking about how harsh the training is", Carla suggested as she continued to play with the new edition on her left ring finger. She hasn't left it alone the entire time I've seen her. Talk about excitement, am I right? "I mean, from the sounds of it and how tired you always look, it's no joke. It seems a bit brutal from how Axel explained it to me, and he said his wasn't even as closed to how brutal a royal's is."

"Yeah, yeah", I mumbled. "He cares, who gives a rat's ass. The point is he fell off the face of the earth then arrives like nothing happened and starts bossing me around!"

"Okay", Kagome sighed out. "I get what you're saying. What he did – leaving without notice – was wrong. The fact that he comes back out of nowhere and starts controlling things without even facing the fact that he left in the first place was also wrong."

"Thank you", I said clapping and standing at attention.

"But you are also making a big deal out of something small because you want to stay angry with him", Kagome reasoned with a smirk. "You want to be angry because you are angry, but sooner or later things have to end. You're getting married in two days. Get over yourself, Akemi, and forgive him already. I bet he is trying to make it up to you, but you really aren't giving the time of day – though you say you are – because you're stubborn."

"Bitch, don't sit there and act like you know me", I snapped defensively. "That is so not the case! He left –

"Why did he leave", Carla asked with a shrug.

"I don't know because –

"You won't give him enough time to explain", Eliza sighed out.

"No, it's because… because…"

"You're not letting him tell you why because you are upset. You want to be upset but your heart is forgiving him because it knows that you are blowing bullshit out of whack", Kagome concluded.

"So, what you're saying is that I should hear him out?"

"Yes", they all said in unison.

"Fuck no, I'm going to continue the silent treatment. In my defense, he's still getting off way too easy."

"You're never going to grow if you proceed to act so childish."

"Don't judge me, Mrs. Gloating-At-My-Bling!"

"Hey, I'm a newlywed. Lay off!"

"What the hell am I fighting for", Kagome muttered. "You're nothing but mule set in it's ways. You'll do what the hell you want, anyway. Why try to talk sense into you? All I know is you better have your shit together tomorrow! You're my MOD and Sesshomaru is Inuyasha best man. If you two fuck up my wedding because you aren't getting along – so help me God – Akemi, I'll will gut you like a fish and stuff your ass and mount you on a wall. Do you understand me?"

"Jesus, I get it", I mumbled. "Damn, who pissed in your cheerios?"

Kagome opened her mouth – to make a smart-ass remark, I presume – but a knock came to the door before she could get a word out. We all turned towards it and in walked Rin.

"Akemi, Lord Sesshomaru is here. He wants to speak to you."

I sighed out and threw my head back but remembered that Rin believes we patched up our feud. "Okay, sweetie. You come in here and get ready. Did you get Timber?"

"No, can you go with me to get him later? They said there's a hold up in his operation."

"Yeah, sure thing." How long does it take to sew on a fuck stuffed foot? It's not like this hasn't happened before! "I'll be back in a second, you guys."

"Yeah, yeah just remember what we talked to you about."

"Uh huh", I hummed. I walked out and closed the door softly behind me. There standing by the wall was a frowning Sesshomaru. He looked as if he were contemplating the nest war tactic. Might as well be, am I right? "What can I do for you, _Lord Sesshomaru_?"

"Again, with the title?"

"I thought maybe it was what you wanted. I mean you're coming back here treating me like I should do every last thing you say… Is that the reason Rin call you Lord Sesshomaru as well? You don't want as to forget you damn ranks, or something?"

"Don't insult me, Akemi. You are better than that."

"Oh shit, you really did lose your mind! Everyone knows that insulting people – whether it's just because or due to political backgrounds – it's one of my given talents. There's no stopping that, sweetheart."

"Well then at least have respect and dignity!"

"Oh, you are so right!" I then bowed with a lovely courtesy. "Forgive me my motherfucking king."

Sesshomaru growled and grabbed my wrist. He sped walked away and burst into a room. He then pulled me inside and locked the door behind him.

"Damn you, Akemi, I only want to make things right. Yet you seem to be completely against it!"

"How am I against it? Show me how I am against anything!"

"You won't allow me to provide an explanation!"

"An explanation, you think I want some stupid explanation? Now? No, it's too late for that!"

"Then what do you want from me? I have tried to provide everything to fix that matter but you –

"I want a fucking apology!"

"I apologized."

"That was some lousy excuse of one. _Akemi, I'm sorry._ Are you fucking kidding me? Is that it? And to top it all off, you come in act like it all never happened, telling me I can't train because you don't approve of it!"

"The training that Totosai provides is not built for a human, let alone a female human."

"Oh, so now I'm not strong enough? You see what I'm saying here? Instead of an appropriate apology, I get this bull crap! And everyone is telling me that I'm wrong, that I'm making a big deal out of nothing! Do you guys not understand how I _feel_ , right now? Yes, the training is hard, but I'm surviving! Totosai says I'm improving fast! Before you even get the chance to hear that, you doubt me immediately by saying the training is too much for me! What else are you going to do to me, Sesshomaru? What else?"

"I didn't mean to it seem like I don't support you."

"Then what are you doing, because honestly, you haven't been in my corner in a long time. The last time you were ever behind me, I was waking out of a coma fighting for the rights of human females dragged in the hunts. That was a long time ago, Sesshomaru. After all of that happened, your support went bye-bye, never to be seen again. That's what I want an apology for! You leaving is only part of it. In actuality. You left a long time ago! I had to do so much on my own… I had to fight thoughts of self-doubt on my own because you wouldn't touch me. I blamed myself for everything, and I mean _everything_. Yes, you left the castle, big whoop! That's only the physical. What about everything else? Where's the apology for that?"

"You are right."

"I know I'm right, Sesshomaru. I don't need you to reassure me." I walked to the door and opened it. "I have a bride to get down the aisle. Catch me later when you're ready to face reality."

Then I walked out.

* * *

Oh my gosh… You dicks better be super grateful! Yeah, I'm late. I have a perfectly reasonable explanation – unlike Sesshomaru. This past Monday, I was sick with strep throat with a fever of 101.6. I, actually, began writing and preparing for this chapter to be posted that morning but… I felt so awful that I couldn't get through it. And also, I had to get to work. That sent me straight home. I wasn't even there for five minutes, honest to god truth. I then got home and slept through three days. I don't even remember seeing daylight. I just remember my dark bedroom and my mom. She had to constantly drown me in drugs and rub down my body. My throat was practically swollen shut. It hurt so much that it gave me neck pains. Then that gave me back pains. And my back ached so much that my legs were hurting. I could sleep nor lay on my back because of it. It hurt to move. I didn't eat those three days either. I lost a full five pounds from that. I'm super serious. I went from 177.6 to 172.4. It was that bad. The growling of my stomach felt like menstrual cramps. And I know they weren't cramps because I could hear my stomach growl, and it was loud.

So that's why the chapter didn't go up. It's also the reason why it's being post on fucking Christmas! I hope you're damn proud… I could be eating right now but I'm not! Yet…

Anyways, I'm gonna do the Q&A, it just won't be in the usual format because I don't feel like it and because I need a break. It's fucking Christmas; grant me this much.

From TheRiceBall93: It's for Kimi: I know you probably won't tell us this but what sort of techniques do you use when you try to get to a person? I know Myoga (sp?) mentioned that you're not a fighter per se but would you if you didn't get what you wanted through manipulation? Or do you simply use mind games until you drive a person to insanity from annoyance?

~ I won't reveal too much about her tricks because I wanna save it for the story, but she basically does just use manipulation in many ways, one including mind control and hypnosis. She doesn't exactly fight unless it's like last call or last resort. She prefers the blood on the victim but not on her hands.

From Youkai55: Now that Lord Sesshomaru is back, how badly should Kemi punish him? I want an answer for everyone except Kimi.

~ Based on this chapter, everyone excepts Inuyasha and Akemi believe that Akemi is acting too harshly. Inuyasha knows that it's not harsh in the slightest because he understands the backgrounds of everything since he's been the go-to guy for both Sessh and Akemi. Akemi believes she's too easy because well… she's hurt, and everything thinks it's only because Sesshomaru left without explanation while she was facing a hard period in her life. It's honestly because he's continuously proving a point she's trying to fight in her head that shows that Sesshomaru hasn't really been very supportive of her feelings lately. So, to conclude this, everyone but Inu and Akemi believe Sesshomaru shouldn't really be punished any further than he already has.

From . : More soon please?

~ Yeah, sure, why not? I mean… since you ask so nicely.

And that wraps up todays chap. I'm sorry the Q&A wasn't as amusing as usual. I am seriously tired you guys. My mom usually preps the holiday meals the night before and cooks everything the day of/ I helped her with that, and I also wrapped almost every gift besides my own. I wrapped the gifts my mom brought, my dad brought and my little brother's on top of my own. I wrap really well, it's almost professional. But if you really want amusement, here's something I thought was funny.

While I was sick I got a review for a story that I wrote that everyone seemed to hate. It's called My Best Friend's Sister. So, the person said that they weren't gonna read it because they read the reviews and it seemed like the readers weren't happy. They also said I should switch around the character labels because it's misleading. Okay… that part may be true. I'll fix it. So basically, they said they weren't gonna read it because they thought it was Inu/Kag but it wasn't. Funny part starts here. They then leave a second review saying they read the story, they liked it, but I should still change the character labels.

Funny right? I thought it was funny. I mean, it only proves that my story was good but the only reason people didn't like it was because it was Inu/OC instead of Inu/Kag. I mean, fanfic was created to write stories based on fan desires, right? So why is it so bad that I wrote my OC as Inu's my honeydip? That's my desire! But anyway, forget that.

I love you all! Thanks for sticking with me, and I hope you all have a Merry Christmas. And for those who don't celebrate this holiday, Happy Holidays! I hope your day is grand!


End file.
